Il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie
by mimicam
Summary: Moi Bella recherche un nouveau travail. J'ai été le manageur de mon frère, un sportif pendant très longtemps. Mais comme Emmett le dit ; il est temps pour moi de vivre ma vie. Venez rire pleurer en suivant la vie très mouvement de Bella, rencontre d'un Bad Boy et de bien d'autre personnages Touthumain.
1. Chapter 1

Salut

Je vous demande d'être indulgente car c'est ma première fiction.

Et je suis vraiment désolée pour les nombreuses fautes car je ne suis pas douée en français.

Si vous avez des critiques constructives, je les accepte et si ma fiction ne vous plaît pas, dite le moi.

Si vous avez des idées à suggérer.

**Je tiens à remercier ma meilleure amie qui m'a aidé à la correction de ma fiction ainsi qu'à sa réalisation. Merci FLO **

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie**

**CHAPITRE 1 : ****Aux coté de mon frère**

Moi Isabella Marie Swan mais plus connue sous le nom de BELLA, je suis à la recherche d'un travail. Je n'ai pas été licencié, j'ai pris la décision de démissionner. A votre avis pour quelles raisons ? Ce n'ai pas à cause de mon patron, si on peut appeler ça un patron, _c'était plutôt moins le boss_. Je crois que c'est un des plus durs jobs qui existe. Il faut être présent tout le temps, pas de weekend et de vacances. J'ai commencé à exercer au moment, ou mon frère à commencé à gouter aux joies du sport.

Et oui de suis la « nounou » de mon grand frère mais attention je dois tout gérer, ce n'est pas un petit job. Je suis son manageur et accessoirement son coach. Nounours est un génie du sport, tout le contraire de moi. Il a une carrure impressionnante ce qui lui permet de se faire respecter. Croyez-moi, même si il est très beau, il vaut mieux l'avoir en photo que chez soi. Il mange comme pour dix _je suis sure que même si il mangeait un ours il n'en aurait pas assez_. J'ai beau le critiquer, mon frère est quelqu'un de très bien. Il a le cœur sur la main, quand je suis triste il essaye de me faire rire pour me consoler. Il est très gentil et attachant, mais c'est un vrai boutentrain.

Je me rappelle que petite, ma mère, Renée me laissait à tout les entrainements de sport de mon frère _a la base c'était pour canalisé son énergie et occuper son_ _temps libre_. Je n'en ratais aucun, même, parfois j'étais obligé d'y participer, encore aujourd'hui nounours _mon frère_ m'y force. J'ai commencé à managé mon frère au collège* _à l'entendre, il ne ferait que du sports jour et nuit_. J'ai organisé son emploi du temps dans le moindre détail obligatoire surtout quand votre grand frère s'appelle Emmett, qu'il pratique minimum trois sports _c'est le résultat de dures négociation_. Il ne faut pas oublier aussi d'intégrer les cours de Monsieur à son emploi du temps.

Nos riches parents n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper de nous, alors nous avons été placé dans un collège privée au Canada pour que Emmett puisse faire du hockey sur glace, son sport préfère. Mais nounours n'avait pas sa dose de sport, il a alors rajouté la boxe et le basket. A chaque rentrée mon frère choisissait un nouveau sport. Par exemple en troisième il pratiquait le hockey, la boxe, le basket et l'escalade. Dès fois je me demandais et je me demande toujours comment il fait.

J'ai suivis mon champion pendant toute sa scolarité, après le collège nous sommes partis un an en Italie pour cent pour cent de sport pour la plus grande joie de mon frangin. C'est aussi là qu'il a enfin rencontré l'âme sœur ; la belle Rosalie Hale. Le début de leur relation a été chaotique. Nous sommes restés trois ans en France pour passer notre bac. Rose nous a suivis pour devenir mon assistante. Je me souviens qu'Emmett a eu des difficultés à avoir son bac. Comme vous vous en douté, le sport a prit une place importante, j'ai même été obligé de le punir de compétition.

Lui et moi sommes revenus aux Etats Unis pour rentrer dans la prestigieuse université, Harvard. Ce fût des années riches en souvenir. Rose et Nounours sont devenus un couple. Notre Champion a fait la connaissance de Jasper un sportif lui aussi qui est devenu son meilleur ami et pour moi un deuxième grand frère.

A la fin de nos études, Emmett a reçu de nombreuses propositions dans plusieurs équipes. Il a finit par rejoindre l'équipe de Monréal au poste de défenseur suivie de Jazz au poste d'attaquant. Emmett et Jasper sont devenus petit à petit célèbres. Et moi j'étais surbooké mais heureuse de participer à cette aventure.

Un jour, Jasper c'est gravement blessé pendant un match. Il a dû dire à dieu aux sports. Après le départ de Jasper pour un centre de soin. Désormais, ce n'est plus à moi de gérer la carrière d'Emmett mais à sa femme c'est pourquoi je l'ai formé. Aujourd'hui Rosalie est prête.

Je suis assise dans ma voiture, une TT noir, quand mon portable à hurler « Isabella Marie Swan décroche tout de suite ». Mon frangin s'est encore amusé avec mon portable.

-Bonjour Emmett, oui je vais bien. Mais arrête par pitié de joué avec mon portable.

-…

-Non se n'est pas drôle.

-…

-Bon n'oublie pas que nous avons rendez vous ensemble a 10H ne soit pas en retard.

-…

-C'est Rose qui a ton emploi du temps, je lui ai envoyé sur son portable.

-…

-Oui moi aussi je t'aime, Bisous a tout l'heure.

Et je raccrochais, en repensant à tous les moments passés avec mon frère qui vont beaucoup me manquer. Aller Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser aller ! Appuie sur l'accélérateur si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

Enfin arrivé je gare ma voiture et rentre dans le café. Emmett était déjà installé.

-Belli tu es en retard cria nounours. Evidement pour faire une entrée discrète c'est rater. _Et moi qui déteste me faire remarquer._

Je fis abstraction du monde et de sa remarque et m'installais et commandais un café noir. Emmett assit en face de moi, était en train de bouder comme un enfant privé de dessert. J'inspirais et expirais pour me donner du courage et de la patience car il en faut avec mon frangin.

-Ecoute Emmett ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile. Je…

-C'est pas vrai. Tu as emboutie ma voiture, mon bébé ! Pleurnicha t- il.

- NON je n'ai pas touché à ta voiture, elle n'a rien.

Mon frère aime sa voiture plus que tout sauf le sport peut être. Bien sur c'est un concept qui m'échappe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va dire une connerie dans très peu de temps.

-MAIS ALORS c'est quoi le problème BELLS !?

S'il me laissait en placer une, il le saurait de puis longtemps. Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, son visage se décomposa. Je n'y crois pas ! Il a comprit !

-NON et NON, je ne peux pas le croire, tu ne ma pas fait sa frangine, tu n'as pas pu, dit moi que sais pas vrai. Me supplia Emmett.

-Emmett je suis désolée …

-C'est la catastrophe, tu es ENCEINTE, ENCEINTE !

Quoi mais ce n'est pas possible il croit encore que je suis enceinte. Non mais pourquoi a chaque foi que j'ai a lui annoncé quelque chose, il faut que l'on revienne à cette idée.

-EMMETT JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE TU AS ENTENDU ! Criais- je, mais mon frère était abonné absent.

-Qui est le père, je vais lui casse la figure. Je suis sur que c'est ce C***r de Mike Newton, marmonna Emmett.

Quand il est comme sa il y a plus cas dire une grosse connerie comme :

-Je vais me marier.

_Aller Emmett réagis quoi._ Il faut que sa marche ou sinon sa va être comme la dernière fois. Il m'avait emmené de force à l'hôpital, ou encore une fois de plus je me suis ridiculisé dans la salle d'attente. _Enfin il a l'air de retrouvé c'est capacité._

-QUOI !

-Emmett écoute moi bien et jusqu'au bout premièrement je ne suis pas enceinte et deuxièmement je ne vais pas me marier mais je vais démissionner car Rose et capable de te managé. C'était ce que l'on avait dit tu te rappelle, Rosalie devrait me remplacer quand elle serait prête. Je vais partir rejoindre Jasper expliquais-je calmement et clairement.

-Belli tu n'es pas enceinte, quel soulagement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Et oui je m'en rappelle et je me doutais que tu allais rejoindre Jazz. Il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie. Je t'aime, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer tu sais quoi va falloir que tu trouve un nouveau travail.

**Et moi qui croyais qu'il allait se marié !**

FIN du 1er chapitre

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Collège*= alors je tiens a précisé que je ne tiens pas conte du système scolaire Américain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde **

**Voilà la suite ****Samy940**** et merci pour ta message, j'espère que c'est assez vite pour toi.**

**Je suis très contente que ma fiction plaise et je tiens à remercier celles qui mon encouragé et mon donné envie de continuer.**

**Merci ****Stef18O4**** j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

**Joanie xxxx ****ton message ma fait très plaisir mais je tiens a m'excusé car j'aurai du précisé que Emmett et Jasper sont rentrés dans l'équipe de hockey sur glace. (Dans le chapitre 1) **

**Merci ****Alexia**** pour ton encouragement. **

**Yayalia ****j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Merci aussi a Justine qui m'a convaincu de publier cette fiction.**

**N'oublier pas flo qui grâce à elle vous avez des chapitres corrigés. **

**Encore merci pour vos encouragements.**

**Bisous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Mimicam**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPITRE 2 : Vacances bien méritées mais qui finissent en cauchemar**.

Je me trouve au bord de la scène dans une robe de soirée vert émeraude. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là, en plus la robe est décolletée avec de la dentelle et légèrement transparente. Elle est aussi longue et fendu jusqu'au haut de ma cuisse droite. Si Emmett était là il serait bidonné. J'ai l'impression d'être un funambule sur une corde raide ; suspendu dans le vide, qui au moindre faux pas, trouve la mort. Et ces chaussures à très, mais très hauts talons ne m'aide vraiment pas. Mais comment Rosalie fait- elle ? Il faudra que je lui demande si je survie. Je rêve, je crois que je suis en train de faire un défilé de mode à Paris. Mais comment j'en suis arrivé à être un mannequin ?

**Quelques semaines avant :**

Les adieux n'avaient pas été faciles, c'est la première foi que Emmett et moi nous nous séparions. Après deux heures d'attente, dans un aéroport noir de monde. Je suis enfin installée dans mon siège et j'attends avec impatience le décollage pour pouvoir dormir. Mais avant nous avons eu le droit aux traditionnelles recommandations du genre comme boucler sa ceinture et déclencher son gilet de sauvetage. Si votre gilet marche correctement vous n'avez qu'à tirer sur les cordons mais si comme moi vous n'avez pas de chance, alors il faudra souffler. Après la super démonstration, les gentilles hôtesses nous laissent dormir tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure de l'atterrissage.

«Mlle Mme et Mr, nous allons bientôt atterrir sur l'aéroport Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle. Il est 11 heures, la température extérieure est de 25°C. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour et espérons que vous avez passé un bon vol en notre compagnie ». annonça le pilote.

A moitié réveillée, je range mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie. Avant de récupérer mes valises je passe la douane. Dans quelques minutes j'allai revoir Jasper.

**JASPER**

Il est 10 heures, dans une heure je vais revoir ma petite Bella. Hier, elle m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'elle arrivait et qu'elle passerait plusieurs semaines à Paris. Belli m'avait également dit qu'elle avait des choses à m'annoncer. Ce qui m'inquiétait un peu.

Bells est quelqu'un qui se préoccupe des autres avant elle. Quand j'ai du arrêter le sport, Bella est restée à mes côtés pour m'aider, c'est elle qui m'a redonné goût à la vie. J'étais dans un état dépressif important, quand elle m'a emmené dans un centre de soin, en France, et c'est grâce à elle si aujourd'hui je me sens beaucoup mieux. Belli m'a même soutenu lorsque j'ai décidé de devenir médecin sportif, je lui dois beaucoup. Ma presque petite sœur est un ange gardien.

J'arrive à l'aéroport, il y a du monde qui tout comme moi attende l'arrivé d'un proche. J'aperçois les premiers passagers, deux enfants, une petite fille blonde tire son petit frère apeuré par la foule. La fillette regarde dans ma direction et un grand sourire illumine son visage. La petite suivie de son frère cour se réfugier dans les bras rassurant d'une vieille femme. Je détourne le regard de cette scène attendrissante pour les laisser dans leur intimité. J'aperçois Bella, toujours aussi rayonnante qui me sourie et approche prudemment surement de peur de tomber.

**BELLA**

J'aperçois enfin Jasper, il a l'air de bien se porter. Je me dirige vers lui. Il me sert dans ses bras et me dit qu'il est heureux de me revoir.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Jazz, tu m'as manqué. Dis-je tout en souriant.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Es que tu a passé un bon voyage ? demandât-il

- Oui très bien.

-Vient, rentrons à la maison, je suis décidément presser de savoir ce que tu as a m'annoncer. Dit-il en me guidant vers la sortie.

Arrivé dans mon ancien appartement où Jasper vit de puis son accident, je m'installe dans ma chambre, celle-ci est spacieuse, simple de couleur bleu claire. Le lit se trouve au centre de la pièce et l'armoire en bois qui ne semble plus toute jeune mais qui reste magnifique, est située à gauche du lit. Je suis heureuse de revenir ici car sa me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

Une foi toutes mes affaires rangées, je rejoins Jazz dans la cuisine où il m'attend. Il me propose un café pendant que je m'installe devant lui. Jasper me semble nerveux, c'est logique je ne lui ai toujours pas dit la raison de ma venue.

-Tient ton café noir sans sucre comme toujours. Me donna Jazz en tremblant légèrement.

-Merci. Tu sais, ce que j'ai à t'annoncer n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Il se détendit un peu mais s'impatienta.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt je me suis inquiété. Grognât-il.

-Je suis désolée.

-Alors qu' est ce qui est si important pour que tu te déplace.

-Je viens de démissionner, Rose prend le relai, alors je m'offre des vacances.

-C'est tout !?

-Non en effet, j'aimerai que tu rentres avec moi à New York.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Je t'ai trouvé un poste de médecin sportif dans l'équipe de baseball.

En ce moment Jazz ressemble à une statut Grec, figée dans une expression d'étonnement total. On dirait qu'il est en état de choc, je ne comprends pas ce n'est pas une nouvelle extraordinaire, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avait dit que Emmett arrête le sport pour devenir bibliothécaire.

-Jasper sa va ?

-Oui j'étais en train de réfléchir, c'est une super nouvelle, MERCI, Bells tu es un ange. Dit-il en me souriant.

- Merci pour le compliment mais c'est normal que je cherche un travail à mon frère de cœur. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Tu es trop mimi quand tu rougis petite sœur.

Qu'es ce que je n'aime pas rougir, au moindre compliment ou gène, je suis bonne pour devenir une tomate. Emmett adore se moquer de moi, dans ces moments là. Mais quand Jasper si met c'est horrible.

-Alors, tu acceptes oui ou non ?

-Bien sur que OUI.

La première semaine est passée très rapidement entre les visites culturelles à Paris, _je vous conseil Le Louvre,_ les promenades le long de la Seine et les sorties dans les meilleurs restaurants Parisien avec Jazz, et les grasses matinées, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer.

Pendant deux semaines je suis partie avec ma voiture visiter les châteaux de la Loire, j'en ai aussi profité pour me doré la pilule au soleil au bord de la piscine dans la maison de campagne de mes parents, c'était super, très agréable, j'ai pu lire de nombreuse œuvres, sa m'a manqué.

Au retour, je me suis arrêtée à Versailles pour une petite visite. Je suis une passionnée d'ARTS.

Ce soir je revois Sandrine, on était dans la même classe en terminalL1qui regroupe les musiciens et les historiens. Elle était en musique et moi enhistoire des arts. Nous allons voir « Lucia di Lammermoor » de Gaetano Donizetti au grand opéra Garnier. Installées dans notre loge, nous parlons de la caractéristique de l'opéra Italien, et de la difficulté à maîtriser le Bel canto pour le chanteur.

Quand Lucia tombe dans la folie après qu'elle ai tué son mari pendant sa nuit de noce, Donizetti a réussi à illustrer la folie meurtrière de Lucia grâce à des vocalises ornementées ; la chanteuse est pratiquement toujours dans les aigues et parfois chante à capella c'est incroyable. Ce passage est mon préféré, il est magique, on ressent toutes les vibrations et la folie, ce moment m'a donné des frisons. Je pense que cet opéra et un des plus beau.

Sandrine et moi sortons de l'opéra.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir revu et j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Mais je persiste à dire que je préfère l'opéra, « Norma ». Dit Sandrine.

- C'est une question de goût. Et moi aussi j'ai passé une agréable soirée.

Je dis au revoir et rentre chez moi pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Jasper étais en train de me réveiller quand la sonnette retentie, _comme on dit sauvé par le gong_, Jazz se lève pour ouvrir et moi je replonge sous ma couette.

- La marmotte de bout !! tu as de la visite. Dit Jasper tout en tirant sur ma couette.

-NON JAZZ ! laisse moi dormir. Suppliais- je

-C'est toi qui voit, je vais dire à ton amie venue d'Italie exprès pour toi que tu préfères dormir que de la revoir.

Je me lève comme un diable sortie de sa boite et cours vers ma meilleure amie Florance. Elle n'a pas changé et elle m'a horriblement manqué.

-Comment tu vas Belli ?

- Flo je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Mais qu'es ce, que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je tout excitée.

-Quelle question, je suis venu te voir et te proposer de faire une sortie entre fille aujourd'hui à moins que tu préfères dormir ?

-NON je m'habille et on y va ok ?

-Sa marche. Mais je te préviens je ne suis que de passage. Ce soir j'ai une soirée de réception où mon patron veut que je participe. Donc à 18 heures je dois partir. J'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps mais je prends l'avion demain. Dit- elle d'un air peiné.

-Je me dépêche, il ne faut pas perdre une seconde.

Je filais me laver et m'habiller en vitesse. Une foi prête nous avons pris ma voiture pour aller au restaurant. Pendant le repas nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu, elle me raconta sa vie et me posa quelques questions sur la mienne. Une foi le repas fini nous avions décidé de faire les magasins pour trouver une paire de chaussure pour aller avec sa robe de soirée.

Nous avons enfin trouvé ses chaussures après dix magasins, _je pense que j'ai fait les magasins pour l'année, j'ai mon comte. _

-Belli, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne est que nous avons fini le shopping.

Super merci mon Dieu un magasin de plus et je mourais.

-Et la mauvaise ? Demandais- je inquiète

-La mauvaise Bella, c'est que j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Non pas sa pitié !!! Je savais que j'aurai du rester au lit. Et en plus avec ma légendaire mal chance je ne la sens pas sa surprise. Généralement ses surprises ne me plaisent pas.

Pendant que Flo conduisait ma voiture j'avais essayé de lui tiré les vers du nez mais rien à faire elle n'a pas lâché le morceau. Enfin la voiture s'arrête. Florance se tourne vers moi et commence à m'expliquer la surprise. J'arrête de respirer, attendant la suite.

-Belli, respire, nous allons voir un défilé de mode, d'une jeune et talentueuse styliste ce n'est pas si horrible que sa ?

-Non, sa va, je vais tenir le coup. Dis-je pendant que je reprenais ma place, au volant de ma voiture en soupirant.

-Aller on y va, on va être en retard. Toi tu gares la voiture et moi je vais réserver nos places.

Je la dépose devant le bâtiment et cherche une place pour ma voiture. J'arrive dans l'entrée mais il n'y a personne à l'accueil, je ne sais pas à quel étage a lieu le défilé. Je décide de suivre mon instinct et de me diriger au deuxième étage. Je monte dans l'ascenseur.

**LA STYLISTE**

Tout est en place enfin j'avais du appeler en urgence un mannequin pour remplacer Mathilda qui c'était blessé pendant la répétition. Je contrôlais mes créations, la coiffure, le maquillage des tops modèles, le défilé allait bientôt commencer. Justine mon assistante court vers moi paniqué.

-Le mannequin remplaçant n'est toujours pas arrivé que va -t- on faire ?

Ce n'est pas possible, je conjure les Dieux de la mode de me sauver. Et c'est à ce moment que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentie et que les portes s'ouvre sur ma mannequin, elle était parfaite pour porter la robe de soirée. Elle paraissait perdue, un peu apeuré et gêné, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, je l'agrippe et l'entraîne vers une coiffeuse. Elle essaye à plusieurs reprise de parlé mais je la stop et lui interdit de parler. La coiffeuse avait fait du très bon boulot. Ses cheveux étaient relevés ainsi le dos nu de ma robe était mit en valeur. On était dans les temps, je pouvais admirer mon travail. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle était divine dans cette robe, de sa nuque jusqu'à la naissance de la chute de ses reins étaient d'une blancheur incroyable en parfait contraste avec le vert émeraude de la robe. Il est l'heure. Justine la pousse sur le podium, surprise elle se trouve au centre de la scène. Elle ne bouge pas ce n'est pas normal. C'est à ce moment que je vois une belle femme qui vient vers moi et se présente comme étant le mannequin remplaçant et qu'elle s'excuse pour son retard. Je tourne la tête vers la scène et je prie le grand dieu de la mode de venir en aide à cette inconnue. Elle avait l'air de tenir le coup mais elle ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise avec les talons. Le temps ne m'a jamais paru aussi long. Elle avait plus qu'un pas à faire et son calvaire serai fini.

**BELLA**

Je l'avais bien dit que cette surprise, avec la chance que j'ai, allais se terminer en cauchemar. Je luttais pour ne pas faire rater le défilé heureusement que j'avais vu Rose défiler plusieurs fois. C'était un vrai miracle, j'arrivais à la fin de mon cauchemar sans m'être casser la figure. La petite brune qui était la styliste qui m'a torturé se trouve en face de moi.

-Je vous remercie, vous avez sauvé mon défilé et je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir écouté. Je tiens à vous payer. Combien voulez vous ?

- Je ne veux rien, ce n'es pas de votre faute, mais je ne veux plus **jamais** retenter l'expérience.

-Je veux vous offrir la robe que vous porté et un cadeau ne se refuse pas. Répliqua-t-elle.

Je ne veux pas l'accepter mais vu comment le lutin brun me regarde je n'ai pas le choix.

-C'est vraiment trop, merci.

- Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et toi ?

-Mois c'est Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère juste Bella.

Elle m'invita le lendemain midi au restaurant. J'acceptais avec joie.

Florance arrive juste après que je me sois changé et elle me demande comment je me suis retrouvée sur le podium.

-Flo, je me suis perdu et me suis retrouvé dans les coulisses et la styliste m'a obligé à monter sur scène voilà.

-Belli tu étais divine, dans cette robe.

-Si tu le dit.

-Bells tu n'es pas croyable mais bon on ne va pas te changer. Je suis désolée mais je dois te laisser, mon patron m'attend. Je t'aime prend soin de toi et je suis contente de t'avoir revu. Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi et prend soin de toi.

Florance allait terriblement me manqué mais grâce a elle, j'avais fait la rencontre de l'extravagante ALICE CULLEN.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

OPERA « Lucia di Lammermoor » de Gaetano Donizetti Passage de la folie de Lucia ACT 3 Ohimè ! Sorge il tremendo fantasma.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**S'il vous plaît un petit REVIEW pour m'encourager, critiquer, m'aider à m'améliorer, vos idées, …**

**Merci.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde alors je poste plutôt que prévu.**

**Je tiens à remercier :**

**Yayalie **je poste en avance exprès pour toi. Je suis très contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu. Bonne vacance.

**Camilllle **Voilà le chapitre. J'ai eu un peu peur au début de ton message et ton geste me fait très très plaisir merci.

**Samy940**J'espère que ça a été assez vite.

**Stéphanie **merci pour le message et c'est exactement ce qu'a dit FLO.

**Enerty-hope **J'ai repris mon chapitre juste après avoir lu tes messages alors j'ai ajouté avec l'aide de ma correctrice (**FLO**) un passage drôle. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Merci pour tes longs messages + c'est long + ça me motive.

**EMMA555 **Désolé mais la rencontre Bella Edward n'est pas pour aujourd'hui patience. Merci

**Bellardtwilight **MERCI

**FLO pour la correction.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le commencement d'une grande amitié.**

Il est 10 heures, je me lève, Jasper est déjà parti à l'hôpital où il y travaille depuis qu'il est diplômé. Mais dans quelques jours il quittera son poste pour partir avec moi à New York. Je me dirige vers la cuisine où je trouve mon petit déjeuné servi sur la table, des croissants, du pain, du beurre et de la confiture de fraise. Je prépare mon café et j'attends qu'il soit prêt. Je commence à tartiner mon pain quand mon portable sonne, je décroche.

-Bonjour, Emmett comment vas-tu ? Dis-je.

-…

-Moi sa va très bien, j'ai réussi à convaincre Jazz de rentrer avec moi. J'ai revu Sandrine et Florance, c'était super. J'ai fait de nombreuses sorties culturelles, et surtout j'ai fait une rencontre mais ne va pas imaginer des idées tordues.

-…

- Elle s'appelle Alice Cullen, elle m'a paru gentille.

- …

- A moi aussi tu me manque, et Rose aussi, fait attention à toi et à bientôt Nounours.

-…

Je raccroche en rigolant. Alice m'avait envoyé un texto pour me donner l'heure et le nom du restaurant hier soir. Je devais la retrouver à 13 heures au restaurant « CARRE DES FEUILLANTS», Je connais bien se restaurant, avec « tenue correcte exigée ». J'allais me préparer.

Le voiturier m'ouvre la porte, je lui tends les clés et m'avance dans l'entrée.

-Bonjour Melle Swan que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour Jean, j'ai une réservation au mon de Alice Cullen.

-C'est exacte Melle Swan veuillez me suivre.

Le Maître d'hôtel me conduit jusqu'à ma table où Alice m'attendait. Jean m'aide à installer.

-Salut Bella, je suis contente que tu sois venu et j'espère que le restaurant te plaît.

-Bonjour Alice, tu as très bien choisie c'est un excellent restaurant.

-Tu es déjà venu ici ?

-Oui j'aime bien manger ici. Et toi ?

- C'est la première foi, c'est mon frère qui me la conseillé.

Jean arrive pour prendre notre commande. Comme à son habitude, il proposa différents menus que j'écoutais que d'une oreille.

-Je pense que je vais prendre le menu du Chef. dit Alice

- Même chose pour moi.

-Je vous apporte le vin. Répondit Jean avant de nous laisser.

-Oui merci.

Alice me regarde comme si elle lisait ma vie dans mes yeux.

-Tu sais Bells je sens que nous allons devenir de bonnes amies. Dit-elle

**ALICE**

Mon instinct me dit que Bella va devenir une grande amie, il y a quelque chose qui me plaît énormément chez elle. Je ne saurais le définir. Et mon instinct ne se trompe quasiment jamais. Elle me posait beaucoup de questions sur moi comme si elle voulait éviter que je lui en pose.

- Bella, parle-moi de toi. Tout ce que je sais de toi c'est ton nom, que tu es française et que tu n'es pas branché mode mais que tu sais défiler.

-Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je n'aime pas trop parler de moi.

Je la supplie avec mes yeux de chien battu, comme les yeux du chat botté, sa marche à tous les coups.

-Alors tu a raison, je n'aime pas trop la mode, surtout faire les magasins cependant je ne suis pas Française mais américaine et je suis en France pour des vacances et rendre visite à Jazz.

Quoi elle n'aime pas la mode, ce n'est pas possible, de toute façon elle ne va pas échapper aux magasins avec moi. Elle est américaine comme moi, je me suis trompée. A voila le Maître d'hôtel qui apporte nos entrées, il nous annonce le plat, une gelée d'écrevisses, foie gras et ris de veau, artichaut et émincé de truffe. Il nous sert le vin et nous laisse.

-Ton Français est parfait tu n'a pas d'accent, c'est incroyable. Tu habites où ?

-Merci mais c'est normal j'ai vécu pendant trois ans ici. J'habitais à Monréal mais dans quelques jours je pars vivre à New York. Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Tu a dis New York, J'y habite moi aussi, je suis en France pour mon défilé je repars dans cinq jour.

-Le monde est petit moi aussi je pars dans cinq jour.

-Oui il l'est, tu prends à quel heure ton avion ? Moi à midi.

-Je crois que mon vol est aussi à midi.

Jean nous débarrasse et nous demande si l'entrée nous a plu. Bella répond que oui et moi que c'était délicieux. Il nous amène la suite qui est du Ris de veau avec morilles fraîches et pousses d'épinards. Il nous souhaite un bon appétit et repart.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu déménage ? Et qui est Jazz ?

- Jasper est le meilleur ami de mon frère, c'est aussi le mien. Mon déménagement est une longue histoire.

-Tu sais, j'ai tout mon temps et sa m'intéresse.

-Si tu veux, donc mon frère, Emmett est un accro du sport, depuis tout petit, je l'ai toujours suivi et au fil des années il a eu besoin d'un bon manageur donc moi. Nous avons passé nos années de collège au Canada pour le hockey sur glace, puis un an en Italie. C'est là que Rose la copine de mon frère est devenu mon assistante puis elle nous a suivie.

Ensuite nous avons habité pendant trois ans à Paris pour passer notre BAC. Après nous sommes entrés à Harvard et la nous avons rencontré Jasper.

Quand Rosalie est devenu la petite amie de Emmett, nous avons fait un marché elle et moi quand elle serait prête elle prendrait ma place. Jazz et Emmett sont rentrés dans l'équipe de hockey sur glace de Monréal mais un jour Jasper c'est gravement blessé et il est partit en France.

Donc avant de partir en France, j'ai démissionné et aujourd'hui je me retrouve sans travail.

Le dessert : des Macarons aux fraises des bois, aux roses et aux litchis avait été servi à la fin de son histoire. Bella me surprenais, elle a mit sa vie entre parenthèses pour son frère, ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour le mien. Elle a un cœur en or.

-Ton histoire est très intéressante.

- Encore tu n'as eu le droit qu'a un aperçu.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé de nouveau travail ?

-Non je n'ai pas encore cherché mais dès que je suis à New York je commence.

-Et si je te disais que tu n'as pas besoin de chercher. Mon assistante Justine reste en France et je suis sûr que tu peux faire ce qu'elle fait. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Mais je n'y connais rien à la mode, je ne peux pas.

-Tu sais Justine ne gère pas le côté mode, elle organise les défilés, appelle les mannequins, les coiffeuses, les maquilleuses… Ce n'est que du management.

Je suis sûr que c'est moins compliqué que ce que tu faisais pour ton frère.

-C'est vraiment très gentil de me proposer un poste mais il faut que je réfléchisse.

-Ok mais dit toi que tu me rendrais un grand service en acceptant et ça me ferais plaisir.

Après que je lui ai proposé de travailler avec moi nous avons prit un café et nous avons discuté de nos familles et de nos amis.

Je veux payer l'addition de Bella mais elle refuse catégoriquement. Nous sortons du restaurant et je lui demande :

-Bells on peut faire du shopping s'il te plait. Demande-je en faisant la moue.

-Ok mais je n'essaye rien, ça marche ?

-OUI !

Toute excitée, je tire Bella vers sa Mini Couper rouge _j'adore cette voiture elle est trop belle _et je demande au voiturier de ramener ma voiture chez moi. Je lui donne mon adresse et monte dans la voiture.

**BELLA**

On arrive dans je ne sais plus quel ème magasin qui semblait encore une foi assez luxueux. Alice commence déjà à fouiner de façon méthodique dans les allées et déniche très rapidement une quantité massive de vêtements. _Elle ressemble à un porte manteau vivant, je me demande comment elle fait pour porter autant de vêtements sur un bras. _Je vais vers elle:

- Tu compte tous les essayer ? Demandais- je en rigolant. Je sais de toute façon qu'elle va les essayer avec joie et que moi je vais encore m'ennuyer.

- Et non ma COCOTTE, c'est toi qui va les essayer !!! On va jouer à Barbie Bella

Ce n'est pas possible !!! Dans le paquet de vêtement qu'elle a prit j'ai aperçu des minis jupes, des petits hauts moulants et décotées ainsi que des robes courtes. Que des choses qui ne me correspondent pas. J'ai envi de lui hurler NON, que j'en marre, mais avec le regard qu'elle me fait, je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire non. _C'est trop dur._

- Bon d'accord mais on fait ça très rapidement, je ne veux pas y passer des heures. C'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir.

Alice me pousse dans la cabine d'essayage et me tend tous les vêtements avant même que je ne finisse ma phrase.

Je tire donc le rideau et commence à me déshabiller pour essayer une des robes. Soudain, j'entends une voix de petit garçon :

- Maman ! Tu es où ? Tu es la ?

Je me retourne, ô mon dieu le rideau est ouvert et là, je suis en sous vêtements devant les petits garçons :

- Oups, vous n'êtes pas ma maman, vous ne savez où est ma maman ?

C'est alors que je me retrouve exposé aux regards de tous les clients du magasin. Morte de honte et rouge comme une pivoine je tire vite le rideau et j'entends Alice ramener le petit garçon à sa maman. Je me rhabille en vitesse et sort du magasin la tête baissée poursuivi par Alice. Nous rentrons encore dans un magasin malgré cet accident gênant. Alice essaye encore de me convaincre de ressayer des vêtements. _Elle exagère vraiment._

- Vu le regard que tu me lance, je suppose que tu ne veux plus essayer de vêtements, exceptionnellement, j'abandonne l'idée.

**ALICE**

Après seulement quatre heures de shopping, Bella commence à râler.

-Alice j'en ai marre, un magasin de plus et je meurs, je t'en supplie on arrête ? Tu a refais ma garde robe pour deux ans.

-Aller Bells s'il te plait encore une heure.

-Non on rentre. Je t'invite à manger chez moi se soir si tu veux, comme sa tu pourras faire la connaissance de Jasper.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré Bella ; j'ai l'impression que s'a fait des années que nous sommes amies. Et j'ai même presque réussie à lui faire essayer des vêtements.

-OK on rentre et merci de m'inviter chez toi je suis contente de te connaître Bells.

-Moi aussi Alice je suppose que nous sommes amies maintenant ?

-Bien sur Bella !

Nous sommes devant un hôtel particulier, elle m'explique que l'hôtel appartient à ses parents et qu'elle vit au dernier étage. Au dernier étage la vue est extraordinaire ; vu sur la tour Effel, les murs étaient principalement composés de grandes fenêtres donnant sur un panorama de la ville. Je me demande ce que me réserve l'appartement. Bella ouvre la porte.

-Je suis rentrée et nous avons une invitée. Cria-t-elle

Je suis Bella jusqu'au salon, c'est là que se tient un ange magnifique qui me souri j'ai l'impression d'être au Paradis.

FIN du Chapitre 3

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Proverbe sur l'amitié :

**« L****'****amitié****sans****confiance****, ****c****'****est****une****fleur****sans****parfum**** »**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Une petite question est-que vous préférez que je réponde aux messages en début de chapitre ou par mail ?

Un petit encouragement c'est le bouton vert MERCI.

Rendez-vous au chapitre 4.

BISOUS


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde**

**Merci à ****Mamoure21****, ****Galswinthe****, ****Entery-hope****, ****Yayalie,** **Immortell ****et ****EMMA 555**

**J'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal a écrire le chapitre4 **

**Désolé pour l'attente.**

**ET encore merci FLO pour la correction et tes idées.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPITRE 4 : Deux couts de foudre et un départ.**

**JASPER**

Ma journée avait été longue, j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle ne se finirait jamais. Je suis épuisé et heureux d'être enfin chez moi. Je sors de ma douche quand je crois entendre Bella qui me parle. Je me dirige vers le salon.

-Salut ta journée a été bonne ? Tu me disais quoi tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai pas entendu j'étais sous la douche.

-Oui je voix ça. Jazz veux tu bien aller t'habiller on n'est pas seul et puis même si on n'était pas seul … bref, vas t'habiller.

Je regarde dans la direction que Bella m'indique. Mes yeux se sont immédiatement bloqués sur cette créature de rêve qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Un petit lutin avec des cheveux désordonnés courts d'un magnifique brun, je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Le plus fascinant chez elle, je crois que ce sont ses yeux, ils n'y a pas de mots pour les décrire. Ils sont d'un bleu pure comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Ces yeux m'ensorcellent, ils sont magiques. J'arrive à voir tout la beauté et la bonté de cette femme dans son regard. Je ne vois plus qu'elle, je suis déconnecter de la réalité je suis dans une bulle avec cette femme plus rien ne compte à par elle.

**BELLA**

_Jazz est vraiment à l'Ouest aujourd'hui, il ne m'écoute même pas._

-Ici la Terre, j'appelle la Lune. Jazz !

Je regarde Alice et ce n'est pas mieux, elle est dans le même état que Jazz avec en plus un sourie niez. Je donne un cout de coude à Jazz en espérant qu'il réagisse.

-Et ça ne va pas !!!

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas.

-Désolé tu disais quoi ?

Enfin Jazz a reprit ses esprits mais pas Alice.

-Je te disais que Alice, ma nouvelle amie allais rester manger avec nous, j'ai également fait les présentations. Et tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller si tu ne veux pas être malade.

Jasper est vraiment gêné, rouge comme une tomate, _pour une foi que ce n'est pas moi._ Il réalise enfin qu'il ne porte qu'une serviette. Jazz s'excuse et part se changer. Je me tourne vers Alice, elle commence à revenir sur Terre.

**ALICE **

Cet homme est tellement beau, tout m'attire chez lui, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux noirs profonds. Je n'arrive pas à me détourner de son regard si captivant, j'en ai des frissons dans tout mon corps. Il est encore plus beau qu'un mannequin. Je crois que je suis en train d'halluciner, je dois être fiévreuse. Tout est flou autour de moi appart cet être magnifique. Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de mon corps je n'ai auparavant jamais ressentie cela. Même quand je me trouve une superbe robe ou des belles chaussures, ce n'est pas comparable c'est tellement fort.

Mon ange s'en va, NON je ne veux pas, revient. Je reprends mes esprits, Bella se tient devant moi et me sourie.

-Alice ça va ?

-Mais c'est qui ce mec ?

-Alors pour un petit rappel, tu es chez moi et ce mec comme tu dis c'est Jasper. Me dit-elle en rigolant.

Oh ce n'est pas vrai, je suis tombée amoureuse _je crois, _d'un homme que je ne connais même pas. Ce n'est pas possible les coups de foudre ça n'existe pas, c'est une légende pour faire rêver les petites filles, c'est comme le prince charmant. Il s'approche de moi et me tend la main.

-Bonjour, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, je suis Jasper et vous être Alice je crois.

-Salut, oui je suis Alice Cullen la nouvelle amie de Bella. Je suis enchanter de faire ta connaissance et tu peux me tutoyer.

-Si tu veux Alice et vas-y met toi à l'aise.

Je m'installe sur le canapé et commence à poser des questions à Jasper. Je lui demande comment il a rencontré Bella, il me dit que c'est grâce à Emmett son meilleur ami et me demande aussi comment Bells et moi nous sommes rencontrées. Je lui raconte que je suis styliste et que Bella c'est retrouvée a défiler grâce à sa mal chance légendaire, il a rire. Nous avons longtemps continué à parler et je peux dire que plus j'en apprends sur ce mec et plus j'en suis dingue, il va falloir que je mette le grappin dessus et que je demande à Bella si il est libre.

**BELLA**

Une foi que Jazz est revenu, ils ont commencé à discuter tout les deux _je ne serai pas là _ça_ n'aurai rien changé__._ J'étais transparente pour ces deux là. Alors je me suis éclipsé dans ma cuisine pour préparer le diner et leur laisser de l'intimité.

Je commence à faire mes vérines en repensant à ma journée de shoping _je ne suis pas prête à recommencer c'était horrible mais avec Alice il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions. _Je suis en train d'émietter mes galette Bretonne et presser mon citron vert dans la mascarpone quand je pense à la proposition généreuse d'Alice qui m'a surprise, je ne sais pas encore si je dois accepter, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je mets la première couche de miette de gâteau puis la mascarpone que j'ai sucré et en suite mes fraises que j'ai coupé en petits morceaux, je répète la même opération jusqu'au bord de ma vérine, cette recette je l'avais apprise pendant mon séjour en Italie avec mon amie Florance.

Le regard de Jasper ne me trompe pas je le connais bien, il a un petit faible pour Alice. A mon avis même si je ne connais pas Alice aussi bien, le petit lutin accro de shoping est aussi accro à une certaine personne vu comment elle le regarde.

J'avais fini de préparer mon plat du poisson aux basiliques, flambé au whisky _J'ai bien cru faire flamber la cuisine et moi avec_. Pendant que Je mettais la table j'observais mes deux amis, ils vont si bien ensemble, Jazz regarde Alice comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde et Alice sourie comme quelqu'un qui a gagné au loto. Ils sont si mignons, _je sens que je vais tenir la chandelle ce soir, sa va flirter. _Je file me préparer avant de passer à table.

J'arrive dans le salon où je trouve Alice en train de raconté notre après midi à Jazz, elle lui dit se qu'elle m'a proposé comme job et commence à raconter l'incident mais je la stop avant que cette histoire ne se propage jusqu'à Emmett. Jasper me fusille du regard _Voilà le preux chevalier qui protège sa princesse._

-Alice je t'interdis de raconter se qui c'est passé au magasin ou sinon plus jamais de shoping avec moi.

-Aller Belli laisse là raconter s'il te plait. Dit-il.

-Non tu vas tout raconter à Emmett !

-Bella tu me laisse raconter l'histoire et je te laisse tranquille pour de shoping jusqu'à notre départ ok ?

Je suis coincée dans tous les cas elle va raconter ce qui c'est passé, je sais que même si je la menace de plus faire de magasin elle arrivera à mis emmener quand même donc le mieux pour moi c'est la dernière solution pas de shoping avant que long part donc cinq jour de calme._ Mais ce lutin est diabolique._

-Bella tu sais que je te forcerai à venir faire les magasins et je ne plaisante pas.

-C'est ok mais tu me promets pas de shoping pendant cinq jours.

-Oui promit croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer. Ça te va ? Me demandât-elle en me tirant la langue.

-Oui. Aller on passe à table.

Une foi installé Alice commença à expliquer se qui c'était passé cette après midi, bien sur Jazz a bien rigolé et moi je suis encore une foi devenu rouge comme une tomate bien mur. Alice a eu la gentillesse de précisé à Jasper que quand s'est arrivé j'étais encore plus rouge. _Je l'avais bien dit que la soirée serai longue._ Je pars me réfugier dans la cuisine puis amène le plat. Jasper racontais des anecdotes sur moi à Alice.

-Tu sais Alice, si Belli accepte de travailler avec toi tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend. Bella n'est plus la même quand elle bosse pour te donner une idée les mecs de l'équipe l'appelle la Lionne car elle est une vrai mère avec ses joueurs et pour les contrats elle les chasse comme une lionne. Elle est impitoyable quand elle négocie les contrats, elle peut parfois faire peur.

-Jazz arrête. Répondais-je en rougissant.

-J'ai du mal à te croire Jasper.

-Si elle a deux facettes, tu verras.

Pendant toute la soirée ils se sont dévorés des yeux, Alice n'a pas fait dans la mesure, je dirais même qu'elle a foncé. Jazz doit être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Alice est sous son charme.

Nous sommes en train de faire la vaisselle quand Jazz nous souhaite bonne nuit, il doit se lever de bonne heure demain. Une foi partie, je commence à préparer un café pour Alice et moi.

-Alice il est tard tu restes à la maison dormir ?

-Non je ne veux pas déranger.

-Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me gène pas et puis comme ça on pourra discuter tranquillement demain matin.

-OK.

Après avoir but notre café dans le silence, je montre sa chambre à Alice et lui souhaite bonne nuit. Je rejoins mon lit et m'endorme rapidement.

**JASPER**

Ça fait depuis deux heures que je n'arrive pas à dormir, quand je ferme les yeux je la vois me sourire. Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de ma tête, plus je l'observais, l'écoutais et la découvrais plus elle devenait belle et intéressante.

Quatre heures du matin je ne dors toujours pas et en plus je dois me lever dans deux heures, j'ai une impression de manque, il faut que je revois Alice. Je n'ai jamais cru aux coups de foudre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis amoureux d'Alice Cullen.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre, j'ouvre la porte et m'installe sur le lit et la secoue pour la réveiller.

-Bella réveille toi.

-Jazz il est 4 heures du matin, laisse-moi dormir.

-Bella je crois que je suis amoureux d'Alice.

**BELLA**

-Bella réveille toi.

Jazz est en train de me secouer je regarde l'heure sur mon réveille quatre heures du matin Non mais ce n'est pas possible je me recouche.

- Jasper il est 4 heures du matin, laisse-moi dormir.

-Bella je crois que je suis amoureux d'Alice.

C'est mort, il ne pouvait pas attendre demain pour me le dire _je suis __sûr __que je dois se réveille a ma légendaire mal chance. _Je me lève et allume la lumière. Jasper se tient devant moi il a une tête affreuse, aller on se calme, on respire.

-Jazz répète moi se que tu viens de dire.

-Bella je crois que j'aime Alice.

-Tu es sûr ou tu crois ?

-Je ne pense qu'as elle, je n'arrive pas à la sortir se ma tête, je ne dors plus ça fait quatre heures que je pense qu'a Alice.

-Ok pas de panique tu inspire puis expire. Bon maintiennent répond a ma question par oui ou non es tu amoureux d'Alice ? Prend-on temps.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment je la sort de ma tête ?

Alors là c'est pire que je croyais, il est angoisser, perdu et paniqué. Sa ressemble a de la folie. Je suis désolé Jazz mais là je crois que tu ne peux pas te la sortir de ta tête il n'y a pas médicament miracle.

-Jazz essaye de penser à autre chose je ne sais pas. Il va aussi falloir que tu parles à Alice de tes sentiments pour elle car tu ne peux pas les oublier, tu te sentira mieux après.

-Mais si elle a déjà quelqu'un ou qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

_Ça m'étonnerai elle est accro elle est sous son charme._

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Si tu ne lui demande pas tu ne le sauras jamais.

-Oui il faut que je lui parle elle habite où ? Il faut que je là voie.

-Jazz il n'est pas l'heure, il faut que tu dormes ok. Demain quand tu rentreras du travaille je te donnerai son numéro comme ça tu pourras l'appeler.

-Ok Bella merci petite sœur. Dit-il calmement en me déposant un bisou sur mon front avant de repartir vers son lit.

Il a l'air calmé, J'espère que Alice ne va me faire une crise d'angoisse elle aussi et déboulé ici. Je suis trop fatiguée.

Le réveille est dure heureusement pour moi que Alice n'est pas venu cette nuit. Je m'habille et vais à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuné. Apparemment Alice n'as pas superbe bien dormie elle aussi.

-Salut alors là nuit a été bonne ? Tu as rêvé d'un bel homme ?

-Très drôle Balls.

-Alors tu n'as rien à me raconter ou à me demander ?

-Bella je suis tombé amoureuse de Jasper.

Le scoop je ne l'avais pas deviné.

-Oui je sais.

-Mais comment tu as deviné ?

-C'est pas dure vu comment tu le dévore des yeux.

-Bella je voulais te demander si ça te gêne si je sors avec Jazz et je voulais aussi savoir s'il a une copine. Me demanda-t-elle en rougissant, Alice est gêné c'est incroyable.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas, je serais même très contente pour vous. Jasper n'as pas de copine te voilà rassuré et tient son numéro de portable, c'est cadeau.

-O merci Belli tu es une superbe amie. Dit-elle en me sautant dessus.

-Mais tu me laissera un peu quand même. Plaisantais-je

-Tu sais il faut bien que je m'occupe vu que pendant cinq jours pas de shoping alors non.

**ALICE**

C'était là quantième foi que je composais son numéro.

-Oui allo ?

-Salut Jasper c'est Alice.

-Bonjour comment tu vas ?

- ça va je voulais te demander si tu étais libre ce soir, pour diner avec moi ?

- OUI ! oui je peux, je passe te chercher à 19H30, je réserve le restaurant si tu veux.

-OK à ce soir bisous.

-A ce soir Bisous.

Je suis trop heureuse je sors avec Jazz ce soir. Je dois me trouver une tenue et des chaussures.

Jasper était arrivé à 19H30 avec un bouquet de rose, il m'emmena dans un restaurant magnifique et très romantique.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais tu es très belle dans cette robe.

-Merci et toi aussi tu es pas mal non plus.

- Parle-moi de ta famille.

-Alors mon père Carlisle est médecin ma mère Esmé est décoratrice et j'ai un grand frère très protecteur, Edward est un grand musicien, il est pianiste. Et toi ?

-Mes parents sont morts alors ma famille c'est Bella et Emmett.

-Je suis désolée. Jasper je me demandais si tu as une petite amie ?

- Tu es directe, non et toi.

-Non, mais j'ai des vu sur quelqu'un.

Pendant la soirée j'ai appris à découvrir Jazz c'est un homme calme, raisonné, attentionné, et attentif. Nous avons flirté et discuté de beaucoup de chose je ne m'ennui pas avec lui, c'était une superbe soirée et j'espère qu'il en aura de nombreuse autres. Il m'a même invité demain soir à diner. Je suis sur un petit nuage.

**BELLA**

Les cinq jours était passé très vite entre ranger, organiser notre voyage et notre nouvelle vie à New York. Alice comme promis ne m'avait pas demandé de faire de shoping, elle s'était consacrée uniquement à son plant « _A la conquête de Jazz ». _Tout les soirs Jazz et Alice sortaient, _par contre chaque le lendemain j'avais droit à une analyse de sa soirées dans le montre détaille. _C'est dans la nuit du troisième rendez vous que Alice m'a appelé à deux heures du matin en me criant dans les oreilles que Jasper l'avait embrassé _c'est une manie chez c'est deux là de me réveiller à des heures pas possible. _

Les vacances sont finies pour moi, je boucle ma valise et je vais rejoindre notre couple amoureux.

**ALICE**

J'attends Bella et Jazz dans ma voiture nous rentrons à New York. Une foi arrivé à l'aéroport nous avons enregistré nos bagages, passé la douane et embarqué dans l'avion. Je suis assise à coté de mon petit ami et je repense à tout ce que ce merveilleux voyage m'a apporté : une grande amie et surtout l'homme de ma vie, le destin fait parfois bien les choses.

**FIN du chapitre 4**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Proverbe Italien**

**« La ****beauté ****du ****ciel ****est ****dans ****les ****étoiles****, ****la ****beauté ****des ****femmes ****est ****dans ****leur ****chevelure**** »**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alors dans le prochain chapitre New York**

**S'il vous plait un petit REVIEW pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé.**

**Merci bisous et rendez vous au chapitre 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre long pour me faire pardonner pour l'attente, j'espère qui vous plaira. **

**Mais avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture je me dois de remercié certaine personne. **

**Galswinthe****, ****Bellardtwilight****, ****Ananaxtra****, ****Magda88****, ****mel31****, ****Anamoure21****, ****anayata****, ****Immortel****, ****Enerty-hope****, ****Bellaandeedwardamour****, ****samy940****, ****BellaSwaanCullen17****, ****Twilight007****, ****Boullette****, ****Blandine**** et ****Enerty-hope** **MERCI**_. _

**Et merci a celle qui on eu la gentillesse de me donner des idées pour Jacob.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPITRE 5: New York nous, voilà**

**ROSALIE**

Bella était partie depuis plusieurs semaines, elle nous manquait énormément. Jazz m'avait dit qu'ils arriveraient à New York dans cinq jours. Nous sommes dans l'avion en direction New York.

-Nounours

-OUI mon amour ?

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Je vois son petit sourire qui annonce rien de bon, avec en prime des yeux qui pétillent de malice et de gourmandise. Oh mais ce n'est pas possible, quel idiot ! Il ne pense qu'à ça ma parole, je lui donne un petit coup derrière la tête histoire qu'il retrouve le peu de cerveau qu'il a.

-c'est quoi cette surprise ? Me demanda t il en boudant.

-Nous allons à New York pour voir ta sœur et ton meilleur ami.

-YES des vacances enfin et moi qui croyais que nous y allions pour le travail! Je vais revoir Jasper, il faut que je pense à organiser une super sortie entre Mec. Dit-il avec une lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolée mon chéri mais les vacances ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et ta sortie entre Mec non plus.

-Mais euh ! Pourquoi ?

-Premièrement nous sommes aussi venus pour le travail, tu as des séances de photos et de nombreuse autres choses à faire. Et deuxièmement vu ta tête, ta soirée entre Mec ne va pas me plaire et annonce rien de bon.

-T'es même pas drôle, tu es pire que Bella.

-Nounours, merci. Si je suis pire que Bella alors ça veut dire que je fais bien mon boulot.

-Bien sur que tu es parfaire et je suis heureux de revoir Jazz et Belli, merci. Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Nous attendions l'avion, j'en avais mare d'attendre, en plus Emmett est excité comme un enfant qui attend le père noël. Enfin les premiers passagers arrivent, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

**BELLA**

Depuis que nous sommes descendus de l'avion, Jazz n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans toutes les directions.

-Jazz ça va ?

-Oui très bien, pourquoi ?

-Tu donnes l'impression de chercher quelqu'un.

-NON !

Le pauvre il cherche sûrement Alice dès qu'elle n'est plus à coté de lui, plus rien ne va.

-Tu sais Alice va revenir, elle n'est pas perdue, elle est juste aux toilettes, à moins qu'elle ne tombe dedans.

- Bells ce n'est pas drôle.

-Jazz, Bella je suis là ! cria Alice à un mètre de nous.

- Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais on rentre comment ? En taxi, et toi Alice quelqu'un vient te chercher ?

-Non personne ne pouvait venir.

-Donc on prend un taxi.

-Avant il faudrait récupérer nos valises. Répond Jazz

Tout le monde a récupéré leur bagage sauf moi bien sûr, la poisse a encore frappé. Heureusement que ce n'est pas arrivé a Alice ou sinon elle aurai signer l'arrêt de mort des responsables des bagages, _le retour de Alice furie._

Résignés nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie sans mes valises, le bon coté des choses c'est que toutes les valises rentrerons dans un seul coffre.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je me suis sentie décoller du sol et être coincée entre deux bras énormes.

-Alors sœurette, heureuse de retrouver ton modèle, ton héro ?

-**Emmett** pose moi tout de suite !

-Jazz tu le savais que Emmett et Rosalie viendraient nous chercher.

-Oui, c'était une surprise de Rose.

-Vous en avez mis du temps pour récupérer vos bagages, demanda Rose

-Oui Bella a perdu ses valises, dit Alice

-Bella, Bella combien de foi je t'ai dit de ne pas laisser tes affaires trainer. Rigola Emmett.

-C'est pas moi, c'est ma poisse ou les gents qui ont enregistré mes bagages.

-Il ne faut pas rejeter la faute sur les autres, prend tes responsabilités, me dit le frangin d'un ton sérieux.

Mais qu'est ce qui peut m'énerver ! En plus il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire _qu'est ce qu'il peut être lourd parfois_. Il ne me reste plus qu'à détourner la conversation.

-Alice je te présente Emmett et Rosalie et Rose et Emmett je vous présente ma nouvelle amie Alice Cullen.

-O mon dieu tu es la talentueuse styliste ! Je suis enchantée de faire ta rencontre s'exclama Rosalie.

-OUI et moi aussi.

-Alors comme ça tu es la copine de Belli demanda Emmett avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non pas vraiment, c'est plutôt Jasper mon petit ami, Bells est une très bonne amie. Répliqua Alice

Alice un point, Emmett zéro, _elle est trop forte Alice, elle n'est pas tombée dans le piège de mon idiot de farceur de frère._ Après que Jazz ait embrassé Alice toute la troupe rejoignit les voitures, heureusement que j'ai perdu mes valises car nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à rentrer toutes les valises d'Alice _c'est un camion qu'il faudrait._ Nous avons décidé de venir chez moi pour passer la soirée ensemble. Je suis très heureuse que Alice s'entende bien avec ma famille c'est comme si on avait toujours été tous ensemble.

**EMMETT**

Ma Rose ma offert un beau cadeau, voir ma petite sœur heureuse, je suis bien content qu'elle vive sa vie, elle est heureuse et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Nous sommes dans le salon _le repas avait été divin_, Alice que j'apprécie beaucoup nous raconte sa rencontre avec ma sœur et Jazz parle de l'accident dans la cabine d'essayage. Là la poisse de Bells a fait très fort sur se coup, c'est trop drôle j'aurai tant aimé être là pour voir sa tête.

-Alors sœurette, tu compte faire quoi de ta vie ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu sais que ma proposition de travailler avec moi tient toujours proposa à nouveau Alice

-O Bella c'est super tu devrais dire oui, dit Rosalie

C'est pas bon, je connais ma sœur et quand on la met au pied du mur et qu'elle se sent gênée ça ne marche pas, elle va refuser, j'en suis sûr. Vite il faut que je détourne la conversation, _allez Emmett trouve quelque chose_ avant qu'elle ne refuse ce travail.

-Bella, j'ai oublié de te donner ton invitation.

-De quoi tu parles Emmett ?

-Tu sais l'invitation.

C'est bon première partie de la mission accomplie, pas très subtilement mais bon c'est mieux que rien. Il ne me reste plus que la deuxième partie de la mission, il faut convaincre la tête de mule de petite sœur de travailler avec Alice.

-Emmett je perds patience c'est quoi cette invitation.

-C'est pour la soirée des célébrités de l'année, la fête a lieu a New York dans quatre jours.

-O MON DIEU J'AVAIS COMPLETTEMENT OUBLIE !!! MAIS COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE IL NE RESTE QUE QUATRE JOURS !!! Cria Alice

Je peux dire que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur dans ma vie. Elle est complètement folle, je crois qu'il faut aussi qu'elle pense à respirer car elle ne s'arrête plus de crier.

-Alice respire ce n'est qu'une fête.

-NON EMMETT CE N'EST PAS QU'UNE FETE C'EST LA FETE DE L'ANNEE !!!!

Note pour moi-même ne JAMAIS contrarier Alice sous peine de subir mille douleur et de voir sa vie défiler sous ses yeux.

-Alice mon amour calme toi s'il te plait tu fais peur a tout le monde demanda Jazz

Il est bien courageux, mon camarade se sacrifie pour notre survie. Rendons hommage à Jasper notre héro tombé au combat, paix à son âme.

-Désolée, il faut que je parte faire les magasins tout de suite, Bella on y va !

Alors moi qui croyait qu'elle s'était calmée, cette fille est folle, bon courage JAZZ je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

-ALICE ! Il est 23H30 les magasins sont fermés.

Si Bella pette un câble aussi attention au carnage. Miracle le gentil petit lutin est de retour parmi nous, la furie est vaincue.

-OK Bells mais demain a 9H00 on commence le marathon shopping pour la journée.

-Non Alice s'il te plait, en plus je n'irai pas à cette soirée.

Mauvaise réponse, Bella tu es très mal, cours, cours Bella sauve ta vie avant le retour de la Furie.

-**Isabella tu va aller à cette soirée et en plus tu va m'accompagner aux magasins. **Ordonna la furie.

-NON

Mais elle est suicidaire !

-Bella tu sais que j'arrive toujours à mes fins. S'il le faut je te trainerai.

-OK pour la soirée mais pas pour le shopping.

-Tu vas à la soirée dans la tenue que je CHOISIS et pour le shopping une journée au lieu de trois, c'est ma dernière offre.

- ok de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, mais j'ai le droit de véto sur la robe que tu me proposes.

-Non tu porteras la robe que je choisis.

-ok mais ça ne me plait pas du tout

Après le passage de la tempête Alice, le reste de la soirée s'est très bien passé. Rose avais demandé à Alice et Bella de lui acheter une robe pour la fête car elle n'aurait pas le temps. Avant de partir Alice dit à Belli que leur journée de shopping serait mercredi et qu'elle passerait la chercher à 8H30 précise.

-Jazzi tu raccompagnes ta chérie, tu reviens après ? Demandais-je

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et oui je la raccompagne et après je rentre chez moi.

-Tu as un appart !?

-Oui Bella me l'a trouvé comme pour le job.

-Elle est incroyable, elle pense à tout. Bonne soirée les amoureux pas de bêtise.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine ou Rose et Belli range la vaisselle.

-Bonne nuit petite sœur fais de beaux rêves. Tu viens Rose ?

-Bonne nuit nounours, je suis contente que vous soyez là vous deux nous dit elle

-Bonne nuit Bella souhaita Rose

**BELLA**

Il est 8H00 dans 30 minutes mon cauchemar va commencer, il faut que je me dépêche.

-Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Non je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je suis en train de créer ma robe pour la soirée.

-Mais si tu crées ta robe pourquoi on fait les magasins ?

- Quelle question, c'est pour trouver la robe de Rosalie.

-Et la mienne ?

-Non je l'ai déjà trouvé, tu la verras vendredi. Bon on y va ?

-Oui

Alice voulait absolument prendre sa voiture, je cite « pour que je ne sois pas tentée de fuir ». Nous sommes presque arrivées.

-Alice, je voulais te dire que tu es très gentille de me proposer de travailler avec toi mais je ne peux pas accepter, je ne suis pas assez qualifiée. Je suis désolée, tu sais tu es toujours mon amie.

-Bella je te le demande pas par gentillesse, tu as besoin de travailler et moi j'ai vraiment besoin d'une assistante, si tu préfères c'est un service que je te demande. J'ai cherché une assistante mais je n'en ai pas trouvé donc je te demande si tu peux me dépanner jusqu'à ce que je trouve une bonne assistante. Je te laisse réfléchir ok. Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais on a cinq jours de shopping à rattraper.

-Allez c'est parti pour une journée de torture.

La journée va être très longue, il faut aussi que je réfléchisse si oui ou non j'accepte de travailler avec Alice : ç_a c'est du programme._

**ALICE **

-Bells j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle ?

-Alice tu me fais peur là, commence par la mauvaise.

-Alors il va falloir que tu portes des chaussures à talon haut pour la soirée et la bonne, aujourd'hui tu n'auras pas besoin d'utiliser une cabine d'essayage.

-Super pas d'essayage merci Alice.

-Bon ce matin nous allons nous concentrer sur les magasins de chaussures et de vêtements, cet après midi les bijouteries. Il nous faut deux parures, deux paires de chaussures et une robe.

-OK mon General !

-On commence à chercher la robe de Rosalie. Elle aime quelle couleur et forme de robe, longue ou courte ? Je pense qu'une longue sera mieux.

-Elle aime bien les couleurs chaudes.

-Ok c'est parti !

Nous rentrons dans le dixième magasin de vêtements et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé LA robe, toutes les robes que nous avons vues sont d'un classique, _aucun goût même Bella s'en est rendu compte_. Je me dirige vers une vendeuse en trainant Bella derrière moi, _elle était déjà désespérée au cinquième magasin._

-Bonjour mes demoiselles puis je vous aider ?

-Oui je cherche une robe de soirée, longue, dans les couleurs chaudes, taille 38 et je ne veux pas une robe classique.

-Je reviens tout de suite, installez vous.

-Alice comment tu fais pour voir la taille de Rose ? Tu ne la connais pas.

-L'habitude, j'ai l'œil.

La vendeuse revient avec dix cartons, croisons les doigts.

-Voilà les robes que vous avez demandées, est ce que vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

-Oui avez-vous un mannequin blond qui pourrait porter les robes que je sélectionne.

-Bien sur je vais chercher Katie.

-O regarde Alice, elle est belle celle-ci.

-OUI met la de coté celle-ci aussi.

-ET la robe rose tu en penses quoi, elle est jolie non ?

-Oui mais elle n'ira pas a Rosalie, la coupe ne va pas.

Enfin il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir entre trois robes. Après avoir vu le mannequin nous avons choisi une robe longue de couleur framboise, sans bretelle, corset avec un décolté. La forme ressemble au robe Chinoise, fendue de chaque coté jusqu'à la naissance des fesses. Elle est magnifique.

-Bon les chaussures maintenant.

-Alice j'en ai marre, on fait une pause, il est midi en plus.

-Désolée Bella mais on n'a pas le temps, on en a déjà perdu bien de trop.

Nous avons facilement trouvé nos chaussures, Bella avais essayé plusieurs paires, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à marcher avec, _je me demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas tomber quand elle a défilé. _Finalement je me suis achetée des escarpins talon aiguille bleu nuit et pour Rosalie des pieds nus en strass à talon aiguille aussi. Bella c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps, heureusement.

**BELLA**

Je n'en peux plus, pitié, il faut que la torture s'arrête, je fais une overdose de magasins. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser c'est atroce, j'ai même des vertiges, je me sens pas bien.

-Bella, tu es toute blanche, c'est pire que d'habitude.

-Alice il faut que je fasse une pause, pitié.

-Viens, on va prendre un café.

Après notre petite pause je me sens un peu mieux mais j'ai toujours mal à la tête.

-Tu vas mieux, tu sais tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure.

- je me sens mieux, je pense que c'était un petit malaise, je n'ai pas mangé ce matin.

-Ok tu es d'attaque pour faire les bijouteries ?

Deux choix s'offrent à moi : le premier, je dis à Alice que je ne suis pas d'attaque comme ça j'échappe aux bijouteries mais connaissant mon lutin elle va s'inquiéter et vouloir emmener à l'hôpital. C'est quoi le pire l'hôpital ou le shopping ? Le pire c'est l'hôpital. J'accepte résignée le second.

-Oui

-Cool c'est reparti !!!

Nous avons passé quatre heures dans les bijouteries, Alice avait déjà trouvé sa parure au bout d'une heure mais elle a absolument voulu faire les autres bijoutiers pour être sur de son choix. Alice a comme à son habitude tout géré : Rosalie porterait un collier raout en Or avec une pierre de Rubis Rouge sang trop grosse à mon goût. Rose porterait des Rubis, Alice des Saphirs et moi elle m'a dit que ce serait des Diamants et des émeraudes. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme, c'est définitif je déteste le shopping autant que les hôpitaux. Cela doit être cent fois plus atroce quand je devrai essayer les montagnes de vêtements qu'Alice trouve car il ne faut pas que je me voile la face Alice va m'emmener à de nombreux autres shoppings. Je suis sûre qu'avec ma mal chance légendaire je vais finir par mourir en m'étouffant accidentellement avec une écharpe qu'Alice voudra me faire essayer.

Enfin j'arrive chez moi, je souhaite une bonne soirée à Alice et lui dit à vendredi. Je monte dans l'ascenseur, je suis épuisée, je tiens à peine sur mes jambes. Je traine jusqu'à ma porte, rentre dans mon salon où Emmett est confortablement installé, je m'écroule sur le canapé.

-Charmant tu ressembles à une baleine échouée.

-Emmett tu as de la chance que je sois trop crevée pour m'énerver.

-Alors Belli ta journée s'est bien passée.

-Je ne veux plus voir un magasin, je suis lessivée.

-Bella ça va tu as une petite mine ? Me demanda Rose

-Oui t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

-Alors vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous vouliez ?

-Oui heureusement, on a commencé à 9h00 pour finir à 18H, je n'en peux plus.

-Vous avez trouvé une robe pour moi ?

-Oui elle est magnifique, on a fait dix magasins avant de la trouver. Alice a également acheté tes chaussures et les bijoux pour aller avec.

-Ba dit donc elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Elles sont où nos robes je voudrais bien les voir.

-Alice ne veux pas que l'on voit nos robes je ne sais même comment est la mienne.

-Bells décrit moi ma robe s'il te plait.

-Non je ne peux pas, j'ai promis et si je ne tiens pas ma promesse, elle m'emmène tous les jours de vacance faire du shopping, non merci.

-Je vais appeler Alice pour la convaincre de me la montrer avant vendredi.

-Bon courage.

Rosalie part dans le bureau et moi je ferme les yeux pour calmer mon mal de tête.

-Belli

-Oui Emmett qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

-Demain après midi je suis libre ça te dit une sortie entre frère et sœur ?

-Oui mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-On ne fait pas de shopping.

-Avec moi aucun risque.

- Ok nounours, merci je t'aime grand frère.

J'entends vaguement, un moi aussi, avant que mes paupières trop lourdes ne se ferment. Je sens que quelqu'un me porte et me dépose dans mon lit, je me sens partir dans le monde des rêves.

**EMMETT**

Bella s'est vite endormie, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fatiguée, je pense que faire du shopping avec Alice c'est du sport de haut niveau. Je la prends et la met dans son lit. Je rejoins ma Rosie dans la cuisine.

-Bella est où ?

-Je l'ai couchée, elle s'est endormie sur le canapé.

-Ok tu as faim, le repas est prêt.

-Oui j'ai toujours faim. Rose, demain après midi je fais une sortie avec Bella, je vais essayer de la convaincre de travailler avec Alice.

-C'est une bonne idée, ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux.

-Oui je suis pressé et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais voir Alice, elle va me montrer sa robe et celle de Bella.

Le reste de la soirée se passe tranquillement avec mon amour.

Je me lève, il est 6h00, je m'habille et pars comme chaque matin faire mon footing. Je suis en train de courir quand je pense à un plan pour ne pas brusquer Bella et convaincre la tête de mule. J'aime bien courir, ça me permet de réfléchir, d'oublier mes inquiétudes, j'ai l'impression d'être libre. Je suis presque arrivé, je regarde ma montre il est 12H, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Je suis rentré !

-Emmett ne crie pas Bella dort toujours me dit Rose

J'embrasse ma moitié et file réveiller ma frangine, J'ouvre la porte d'un coup, tire sa couette et crie :

-**Aller la marmotte debout il est 12H c'est l'heure !**

-Non laisse moi Emmett !!!

Je tire les rideaux et la préviens que si elle n'est pas levée après que j'ai pris ma douche, je l'arrose. Je saute sur son lit, lui fais un bisou sur le front et pars dans la salle de bain.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui jeter un sceau d'eau, Bella était dans la cuisine en train de discuter avec Rosalie. Nous sommes dans la Porche de Bella, je boude car elle voulait absolument conduire et moi aussi je veux conduire.

-Alors on va à quelle salle ?

-Ba à celle où tu es inscrite.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Celle qui est à coté, je suis passé devant ce matin et elle a l'air pas mal.

-OK c'est parti pour un après midi de Boxe, super ça m'a manqué ! me dit-elle

Je me rappelle qu'au primaire les garçons lui couraient après et la marthérisaient c'est là que je lui ai appris la boxe, puis je l'ai obligé à prendre des cours pour qu'elle soit capable de se défendre. Le début a été laborieux je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où elle est tombée, j'ai bien rigolé. Mais au fil des années elle s'est accrochée et elle a réussi à ne plus tomber. Elle est très douée maintenant, _c'est le seul sport où elle n'est pas une catastrophe et chose complètement incroyable, elle est aussi douée que moi, si si c'est vrai. J'ai encore du mal à y croire._

Une foi arrivés, nous nous dirigeons dans les vestiaires.

-Alors prête à perdre ?

-C'est ce que l'on va voir nounours.

-On fait un pari ?

-OK

-Si tu perds tu acceptes de travailler avec Alice.

-Si je gagne tu m'accompagnes au prochain shopping d'Alice, me dit-elle

-OK ç'a roule.

-Et on fait un autre pari avant celui-ci. Proposais-je

-Quoi comme pari ?

-Je te choisis ton adversaire pour un combat comme ça on pourra s'échauffer, si tu perds tu m'offres une voiture.

-OK si je gagne le combat tu m'achètes la moto que je veux et moi aussi je choisis ton adversaire.

- Je ne suis pas chaud pour la moto, c'est trop dangereux.

-Alors je ne fait AUCUN pari

-OK

Nous nous échauffons, quand je trouve enfin le prochain adversaire de Bella.

-Belli je t'ai trouvé ton adversaire, regarde le mec blond. Je vais lui demander s'il veut bien, je reviens.

-Salut ça te dit un petit combat, je m'appelle Emmett.

- Salut je suis Mike Newton mais je ne suis pas très chaud, en plus on n'a pas le même niveau.

-O t'inquiete ce n'est pas moi ton adversaire c'est ma sœur, si tu gagnes tu pourras sortir avec elle.

Il regarde dans la direction de Bella, il est vraiment con ce mec, il est à la limite de baver sur ma sœur.

-Ok ça marche, ça va être de la tarte.

-Un petit conseil fait attention à toi elle est douée.

Je me dirige vers Bella et lui demande si elle a trouvé mon adversaire.

-Oui, il a accepté ?

-Bien sur, je lui ai dit que s'il gagne, il a un rendez vous avec toi.

-Non mais t'es pas croyable, je te jure que si je perds, je te botte les fesse tellement fort que tu ne pourra plus d'asseoir.

Je commence le premier, mon adversaire était doué mais pas assez pour vaincre le grand Emmett Swan. Je vais avoir une superbe voiture, il faut que je choisisse, je sais, après notre combat on file acheter ma voiture.

**MIKE**

La fille est très belle, je suis sûr de gagner, elle est faible, fragile en plus ce n'est qu'une femme ça va être du gâteau, je vais y aller doucement. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance je vais pouvoir sortir avec une bombe.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Bella

O mon Dieu, la petit nature, même sa voix nous donne l'impression qu'elle va s'écrouler.

-Je suis Mike enchanté de te rencontrer Beauté.

-Bon on n'a pas tout notre après midi donc Dom Juan, tu te la fermes et vous commencez, dit le grand frère

Bella est très concentrée, ç_a ne change rien, je vais t'avoir chéri_. Je la laisse me donner le premier coup, merde elle cogne dure, en plus elle bouge super bien, elle est rapide, elle se débrouille pas trop mal, mais je la veux, je ne peux pas perdre. Je tente de la toucher, je mets tout ma force et ma vitesse dans ce coup mais je ne sais pas comment, mais elle l'esquive. Je commence en plus à fatiguer.

**EMMETT**

Ce mec est trop nul Bella l'a mis KO vite fait, je n'aurais pas du choisir ce nul, Bells va avoir sa moto, NON, au pire je pourrais peut être la saboter comme ça elle ne pourra pas l'utiliser.

-Emmett on va chercher ma moto après notre combat et franchement la prochaine fois choisis mieux.

-Ok mais on va aussi acheter ma voiture.

-Oui allez, on finit vite fait notre combat.

Le combat est plus facile que d'habitude, elle se fatigue plus rapidement, ce n'est pas normal surtout que son combat avec Mike ne l'a pas épuisé, peux être qu'elle ne s'est pas remise de son marathon shopping et ses vacances l'on ramollie. Je la prends de vitesse, je la vois qui ne tient plus sur ses jambes.

-Bella on arrête, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes, tu as perdu.

-Non je n'ai pas encore perdu, on continue.

-NON c'est finit, dis-je d'un ton sérieux et catégorique.

Une fois changé, j'attends Bella à la voiture, elle arrive en boudant.

-Tu viens on va chercher ta moto et ma voiture.

Elle me regarde, puis me sourit, je monte dans la voiture et nous filons.

-Bella est- ce que tu vas accepter la proposition d'Alice ?

-Je ne sais pas, au début je voulais refuser mais Alice me l'a redemandé comme un service.

Elle est trop forte Alice, elle joue très finement, Bells ne refuse jamais de rendre service à ses amis.

-Tu sais, ne réfléchis pas et fonce, dit toi que c'est une expérience.

-Oui peut être.

J'ai trouvé mon bébé une Lotus Exige orange, elle est magnifique je dois venir la chercher demain matin, dommage j'aurais tant aimé la ramener tout de suite.

-Merci Bella elle est super, je vais rêver à elle ce soir.

-Bon maintenant ma moto, tu as promis et je ne dirais pas à Rose que tu préfères rêver de ta voiture que d'elle.

-Merci tu me sauves la vie. On va la chercher cette satanée moto.

-OUI !!!

Le choix de Bella est rapide, elle a toujours voulu une moto. Donc elle repart sur une Trumph Daytona 675 jaune. Moi je suis obligé de ramener sa Porche. Je suis comptant d'avoir passé mon après midi avec ma petite sœur même si je ne suis pas arrivé à la convaincre, je ne m'inquiète pas Alice sait y faire.

**FIN du chapitre 5 **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**« Un ****ami****, ****c****'****est ****quelqu****'****un ****qui ****vous ****connaît ****bien ****et ****qui ****vous ****aime ****quand ****même**** »**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. N'hésitez pas un petit ****REVIEW ce n'est pas chère.**

**Merci **

**BISOUS A bientôt **

**Je posterai mercredi ou jeudi.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde**

**Désolé mais le chapitre est plus cour que d'habitude.**

**Merci à : ****Magda88****, ****bellardtwilight****, ****mel31****, ****xalexeex25****, ****aliecullen4ever****, ****Leadu31****,** **.........................3****,** **HEFIDA ****et ****yayalia**

**BONNE LECTURE**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPITRE 6 : La soirée des célébrités**

**BELLA**

Je me réveille en sursaut grâce à une excité de la vie, Alice. Non, elle arrive, elle ouvre la porte, tire mes rideaux puis ma couette.

-Debout Bella, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer pour ce soir, je te laisse 30 minutes pour t'habiller et te laver GO.

La journée va être très longue, je veux dormir, je ne veux pas aller a cette soirée. Je sens que Alice va jouer à Barbie Bella toute la journée, je peux peu être fuir sur ma belle moto, je passe par la fenêtre_ et tu fais comment pour arriver en un seul morceau si tu ne le sais pas tu habite au dernier étage idiote._ Après une bonne douche chaude, mon cerveau remarche correctement, j'arrive dans la cuisine quand Alice me crie dans les oreilles :

-Bella dépêche toi !

-Alice je suis juste à coté de toi, ne crie pas JE T'EN PRIE !!!

-Désolée je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

-Belli, il est déjà 14H00 mais qu'est ce que tu a fait hier pour faire une tel grâce matinée ?

-J'ai passé mon après midi avec Emmett, on a fait de la boxe et on a acheté ma moto.

-C'est très drôle ça ! Toi faire de la boxe et de la moto.

-Rose, dit à Alice que c'est vrai.

-Alice Bella dit vrai.

J'adore la tête que fait Alice, on dirait un poisson, c'est trop drôle.

-Alice ferme ta bouche ou tu va avaler une mouche !

-Ok, bon on y va, on a rendez vous chez l'esthéticienne, pour un massage, un soin du vissage, une manucure, une pédicure. Il faut que nous soyons de retour à 17H30 pour la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse. La limousine arrive à 19H30 pour nous emmener donc on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

C'est horrible, c'est pire que ce que je m'imaginais et je ne peux plus fuir.

-Je prends ma moto.

-A non ! je ne veux pas passer mon après midi à l'hôpital tu montes dans ma voiture.

Finalement, je dois avouer que le début de l'après midi a été très relaxant, les massages étaient divins. Nous arrivons à l'appartement, quand notre général de la mode nous annonce la suite du programme.

-Alors Rosalie, tu passes la première entre les mains de la coiffeuse, elle est dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps, je fais les finitions sur la robe de Bella.

- Ok j'y vais.

-Bella tu passes en deuxième Ok ?

-Oui, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

Nous nous dirigeons dans ma chambre, elle me bande les yeux avant de rentrer.

-Mais Alice pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de voir ma robe ?

-Tu la verra une foi que tu serra prête, habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Un peintre ne montre pas sa toile avant qu'elle soit finit.

Alice m'aide à mettre ma robe, elle est tellement douce et légère. Nous discutons. Alice me raconte son histoire avec Jasper, qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle aime bien Rosalie et Emmett.

-Alice tu sais, j'ai réfléchie à ce que tu m'as demandé.

-Oui et ?

-Je serai contente de t'aider dans ton travail, mais dès que tu as trouvé un assistant je laisse ma place.

-Ô Bells ! je suis trop contente, tu verra on va bien s'amuser !

-Oh oui j'en suis sûr.

-Je suis déçu, mon frère m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir venir à la soirée je voulais vous le présenter.

-Ce n'est pas grave Alice, on aura bien l'occasion de le rencontrer.

Enfin, après avoir vêtu ma robe, m'être coiffée et maquillée, je vais enfin voir ma robe. Alice m'enlève le foulard, elle me tourne vers le miroir. Je reste sans voix.

-Alors elle te plait comme ça ? Je l'ai un peu modifié.

-Alice mais c'est la robe du défilé, je ne peux pas la porter, elle est trop voyante, décolleté, … Je ne peux pas …

-Non elle est parfaite, tu es sublime dans cette robe et puis c'est l'occasion de la porter, en plus tu l'as promis.

-Mon Dieu Bella tu es magnifique ! S'exclama Rosalie.

-Alors Rose elle te plait ta robe ? Demanda Alice.

-Oui, elle est superbe, les bijoux, les chaussures tu es merveilleuse Alice et ta robe est sublime. Tu as bien fait de nous donner une couleur chacune. Rouge pour moi j'adore, le bleu de ta robe fait ressortir tes yeux encore plus et le vert pour Bella c'est parfait tu es notre fée de la mode.

-Merci Rose.

C'est vrai qu'Alice est très douée, Rosalie et Alice sont à tombées, on dirait des déesses. Nous allons dans le salon retrouver les garçons, je dois dire que je regrette de ne pas avoir prit mon appareil photo, Emmett a sa mâchoire qui tombe et Jasper est statufié, c'est trop drôle.

-Jazz pince moi je rêve.

-Non Emmett tu ne rêve pas. Répondit Jasper.

-SUBLIME ! On dirait des déesses. S'exclama Emmett et Jazz.

-Merci.

-Bon on y va la voiture nous attend. Dit Alice

-Bella va te changer. Ordonna mon frère.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Je ne vais pas me changer par ce que sa ne plait pas a monsieur. Alice et Rose commence à voir rouge aussi.

-Non mais ça va pas, je porte ce que je veux je n'ai pas cinq ans mais pour qui tu te prends toi ?

-Va te changé la robe et trop sexy pour toi.

-Quoi ! Mais tu n'es pas mon père alors je vais aller à la soirée avec cette robe. On y va.

Emmett est chiant quand il joue au grand frère protecteur. Nous arrivons à l'hôtel, je descends la dernière, une multitude de flash m'éblouie, je sourie aux photographes, je dois tenir encore un peu, les journalistes attendent que je réponde à leur questions, je déteste ça, les photos, les interviews, les rumeurs, je n'aime pas la célébrité. Je m'avance vers les journalistes.

-Bon soir, je vais répondre à quelques questions, si vous le voulez.

-Mademoiselle Swan est ce qu'il est vrai que vous avez démissionné après une dispute avec votre frère ?

-Effectivement j'ai bien démissionné mais pas pour cette raison, mon frère et moi sommes très proche. J'ai laissé ma place à Rosalie, je souhaite faire autre chose de ma vie.

- Vous étiez en France pour affaire ou pour retrouver votre petit ami Jasper Whitlock?

- J'étais en France pour des vacances et rendre visite à mon ami Jasper. Je tiens à vous préciser qu'il n'a rien entre Jasper et moi nous sommes de très bon ami, je le considère comme mon deuxième grand frère.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Je vais dépanner une amie.

-Qui est cette amie et qu'allez vous faire pour l'aider ?

-Je vais devenir son assistante pendant quelque temps. Sa sera tout, bonne soirée.

-Une dernière question s'il vous plait. Qui a crée cette robe ?

-Alice Cullen.

Bon aller courage tu as passé l'étape des journalistes maintenant les célébrités. Alice vient vers moi.

-Tu en a mit du temps.

-Désolée, je répondais aux journalistes, ils ont aimé ta robe.

-Isabella comment tu vas ? Ton frère est là ?

O non pas lui ! Bon c'est partie, je mets mon masque d'hypocrite.

-Je vais très bien merci mon frère et avec Rosalie.

-O je vous trouve ravissante dans cette robe. Il faut que vous m'appeliez pour que l'on négocie le nouveau contrat de votre frère.

-Monsieur Volturi, je vous ai déjà dit, il me semble que nous ne sommes pas intéressé, Emmett ne veut pas rejoindre votre équipe. Tu viens Alice les autres nous attendent.

Je déteste ce mec, il n'a pas arrêté de loucher sur mon décolleté.

- Salut terreur ! s'exclama toute l'équipe.

-Salut les mecs comment sa va ? Je vous présente Alice Cullen, mon amie.

-Ouh jolie ta copine Bella.

-Je vous préviens elle est déjà prise.

-Je suis sûr qu'on est bien mieux que lui.

-Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais Jasper est cent foi mieux que vous tous réuni. Répliqua Alice.

-Le jasper ?

-Oui, alors un conseil, laisser tomber. Dis-je.

-Belli tu es drôlement sexy dans cette robe.

-Merci. Répondais-je en rougissant.

-Bonne soirée Belli la lionne.

Je suis épuisée, j'ai mal aux pieds et à la tête, les gens n'arrête pas de venir me faire la bise. Je rêve de quitter cette soirée, en plus presque tous les hommes n'arrêtent pas de me reluquer.

- Isabella je veux absolument votre frère dans mon équipe, il faut que l'on discute, est ce que demain midi ça vous va ?

-Monsieur Randall ce n'est plus moi qui m'occupe des contras de mon frère adressez vous à Rosalie. Bonne soirée.

-Ba dit donc je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi célèbre. Me dit Alice.

-Oui tu sais entre mon frère, plus la fortune familiale et puis je suis une fille de bonne famille, je suis sous les projecteurs et je déteste ça, les gens viennent vers toi que pour leurs intérêts, tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance.

-Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je connais ça. Bon je te laisse je vais rejoindre Jazz.

-Alors sœurette tu t'amuse bien ?

-Non, j'ai croisé Volturi, dit à Rose de faire attention, il est pire qu'une sangsue.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Salut les jeunes comment tu vas Bella ?

-Bonjour cotch Carter, la forme, comme d'habitude et vous êtes prêt, pour le prochain match ? Je n'ai pas vu l'entraîneur, dit, lui bonjour de ma part.

-Oui, on est prêt, alors comme ça tu vas travailler dans la mode ?

-Oui je vais dépanner Alice pour quelque temps.

-Ok bon je te prends Emmett l'entraîneur veut que je le présente a nos sponsors, bonne soirée.

-A plus tard.

-OK

Emmett me fait un bisou puis suit le cotch. Je suis tellement fatiguée et j'ai très chaud, je me dirige vers les toilettes pour me rafraîchir. Je sors des toilettes, il n'y a personne a par un homme, je ne vois que sa silhouette, je me pas très bien, il faut que je parte loin de cet homme. Je marche rapidement la tête basse, passe à coté de lui sans le regarder, je me sens menacée. Il attrape mon poignet, le serre fort, me pouce contre le mur et me bloque entre ses deux bras. Je lève la tête et le regarde avec toute la hargne que je possède. Non pas lui, il faut que je fuie.

-James lâche moi. Exigeais-je

-Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir, tu es tellement désirable dans cette robe.

-Laisse moi, je t'ai dit de ne plus m'approcher.

-Je ne te lâcherais plu tu m'appartiens.

Il faut que je parte, vite une idée, si je crie personne va m'entendre, un coup de genou bien placé, mais je n'ai plus de force, je suis épuisée. Il me faut un miracle, une solution. Un homme s'approche de nous, aller Bella crie, mais James me met sa main sur ma bouche, j'ai tellement envie de pleurer mais je ne lui ferais pas se plaisir.

-Vous avez un problème, Mademoiselle ?

Je le regarde, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que ça ne va pas du tout.

-Elle n'a rien. Ma chérie ?

J'ai envie de vomir, je ne serai jamais sa chérie, il desserre sa poigne, j'en profite, je tire de toutes mes forces et cours le plus vite possible, je trébuche plusieurs fois et rentre dans un homme. Je prends les escaliers et monte sur le toit, mes larmes coulent, elles ne s'arrêtent pas, je suis en colère. Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux, cela m'aide à me calmer un peu.

**INCONNU **

A peine arrivé que les journalistes me bombardent de questions, je me précipite à l'intérieur pour y échapper. Beaucoup de personnes viennent me saluer, je mets encore une foi de plus mon masque d'hypocrite et sourie comme une bien heureuse mais le cœur n'y est pas. J'ai toujours détesté les soirées guindées, je commence à me replier dans un coin tranquille, quand une fille me rentre dedans, et s'en va sans s'excuser. Elles sont toutes pareil, pourries gâtées, elles se croient tout permis. Je ne vais pas la laisser s'en aller comme ça, je veux des excuses, je parts dans sa direction, je monte sur le toit.

Je m'avance sans faire de bruits, elle est accoudée sur le bord du mur, elle ne porte plus c'est chaussures, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la regarde, elle a de longs cheveux bouclés bruns qui sont relevés. Sa robe est magnifique, elle lui va parfaitement bien, le vert émeraude contraste subliment avec sa peau ivoire, qui a l'air si douce, de sa nuque jusqu'à la naissance de la chute de ses reins son dos nu sont encadré d'une fine dentelle, d'un vert plus foncé. Un diamant en forme de l'arme est suspendu dans le bas de son dos. Je sorts de ma contemplation, quand je l'entends pleurée.

-Alors la fille à papa pleure par ce qu'elle n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle sursaute, se retourne vite vers moi et me regarde avec haine, ses yeux chocolat reflète tellement de chose, de la colère, de la tristesse, de la peur, et tellement d'autre sentiments qui me son inconnu. Elle t'ente plusieurs foi de parler mais ses mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge, elle fronce des sourcilles, essuie rageusement ses larmes et me regarde avec défie.

**BELLA**

Mes larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter, je n'aurai pas du venir a cette fête. Je pense à James qui a pourrie ma soirée.

-Alors la fille a papa pleure par ce qu'elle n'a pas eu se qu'elle voulait.

Je sursaute, me retourne pour me retrouver devant une adonise, avec des cheveux cuivrés, incroyablement désordonné. Le regard de ses yeux vert magnifique mais si froid me transperce. Je suis choquée par sa beauté, mais surtout par son arrogance, pour qui se prend-il pour me juger de la sorte, je fulmine cet homme m'irise à me regarder comme si j'étais de la merde. Il va voir à qui il a affaire.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me juger, vous vous croyez meilleurs ?

- Oui je suis mieux que vous. Vous êtes superficielle, vous êtes une fille à papa, mal polie qui se croit tout permis.

- Et vous, vous êtes, arrogant, vaniteux, si moi je suis une fille a papa vous êtes bien un fils de bourge, pèté de tune qui se crois supérieur aux autres mais vous n'êtes rien. Laissez moi tranquille je ne vous ai rien fait.

- Non je ne vous lâcherez pas, je veux des excuses, princesse « je suis parfaite »

-DES EXCUSES ! Quoi je rêve vous me cherchez, et c'est moi qui doit vous faire des excuses ! Vous savez quoi, cassez vous avant que je m'énerve.

-Et vous pensez me faire peur, vous allez me faire quoi faible jeune femme, criez, pleurez, griffez ou peut être me giflez ?

-PARTEZ avant que je vous arrange votre face !

-NON je veux mets excuse avant, vous m'avez bousculé c'est votre faute.

Alors c'étais lui l'homme que j'avais bousculé, tout ça pour… mais quel en merdeur, rustre, idiot.

-DESOLE de vous avoir bousculé (_temps de pause et je l'achève) _Petite nature. Mais ne dites plus que je suis une fille à papa, vous ne me connaissez même pas, alors ne me juger pas je vous l'interdis !

Sauvez, de se chieur arrogant, mais tellement beau par ma Rosalie, merci mon dieu, je vais pouvoir retrouver ma tranquillité et partir de cette soirée de folie.

-A tu es là. On ta cherché par tout, tu viens on rentre, tu nous retrouve à la voiture ?

-Oui j'arrive Rose.

-Si je ne peux pas vous juger parce que je ne vous connais pas, ce n'est pas un problème.

Il s'approche de moi et me susurre à l'oreille d'une voix très sensuelle :

-Il me suffi d'apprendre à vous connaître.

-Au revoir Bad boy, la princesse doit rejoindre son carrosse.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir, à bientôt.

-Je crois que sa ne risque pas.

Je remets mes chaussures, me tourne une dernière foi pour le regarder, mon Dieu il me regarde avec des yeux pétillant de malice, avec un joli sourire en coin à craquer. Je rejoins les autres dans la limousine.

-Alors Belli, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Oui, elle c'est plutôt bien finit.

FIN du CHAPITRE 6

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Proverbe CHINOIS

**« Il ****est ****plus ****facile ****de ****déplacer ****un ****fleuve ****que ****de ****changer ****son ****caractère**** »**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Alors qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?**

**N'hésitez pas un petit ****REVIEW s'il vous plait.**

**MERCI ENCORE**

**Bisous à bientôt **

**Je poste mercredi le chapitre 7 : Bella vs Lorenzo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjours tout le monde **

**Je remercie :**

**Bellaandedwardamour****, ****mel31****, ****Galswinthe****, ****Enerty-hope****, ****Nana****,****MamzelleCaro****, ****bellardtwilight****,** **xalexeex25****,** **anna-cool****, ****x8-twilight-8x**

**Merci flo pour la correction et tes idées.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPITRE 7 : ****Bella vs Lorenzo **

**BELLA**

Je me lève, me dirige vers la cuisine, Rosalie, m'a laissé un petit message sur la table: _Coucou Bella, nous rentrerons vers 21H, passe une bonne journée et repose toi bien. PS : Emmett me dit de te dire de faire attention avec ta moto_. _Bisous à ce soir._

Je me prépare une tasse de thé et m'installe au salon, je profite du calme, pour repenser à la soirée. Cet homme est vraiment agaçant, emmerdant, il est arrogant, mais tellement beau, c'est un rustre. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand Alice arrive.

-Coucou, il y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui dans le salon.

-O Bella comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien. Alice ne le prend pas mal mais tu viens faire quoi chez moi, tu devrais être avec Jazz ?

-Il travaille, tu sais, il est enchanté de son nouveau travail. Je suis venu te voir car je n'ai rien d'autre de mieux à faire et je veux que tu me raconte ta soirée.

-Je suis contente pour Jasper.

-Bells, s'il te plait.

Non, elle me fait le coup des yeux tristes, il faut que je ferme mes yeux vite ou si non je suis bonne pour passer aux aveux.

-Elle c'est bien passé. Au faite, à quelle heure je commence à travailler Lundi ?

- A 9H. Je sais que ta soirée ne sait pas aussi bien passer que tu le dit, ton maquillage avais coulé, donc tu as pleuré, tu as effacé, presque toutes les traces.

-Ce n'était rien, juste une poussière dans l'œil.

- Alors pourquoi Rosalie t'a trouvé sur le toit ?

-Je prenais l'air.

-Bella arrête de me mentir. Je suis ton amie, tu peux me faire confiance, on se confie a son amie quand on est triste après sa va mieux. Je me suis inquiétée, toute la nuit.

- Bien sûr que tu es mon amie, je suis désolée Alice.

-Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu dois me promettre que tu ne dira rien à Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.

-Promis.

-La fête, c'est à peu près bien passé au début, au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu mare, je voulais rentrer, j'avais chaud, je me suis rendu au toilette pour me rafraichir. Mais quand je suis sortie, il y avait un homme, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis senti en danger, je me suis dépêchée de sortir sauf qu'il m'a bloqué contre le mur. C'était James, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir, je ne pouvais pas me défendre, j'étais trop faible. Un homme est arrivé, il a vu qu'il se passait quelque chose, James a relâché légèrement sa poigne, alors j'ai tiré de toutes mes forces et j'ai couru le plus vite possible, j'ai chuté plusieurs fois et je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un, je suis monté sur le toit pour me calmer et pleurer.

-Bella c'est fini.

Mes larmes ont recommencé à couler, Alice me sert dans ses bras, elle me réconforte. Je commence, à me calmer.

- Bella, qui est James ? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les autres soit au courant ?

-James est un détraqué, il croit que je lui appartiens, je l'attire car je lui ai toujours résisté. C'est un sportif, au début il était dans la même équipe qu'Emmett, il n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour, de me surveiller. Un jour, il a essayé de m'agresser, heureusement que Jasper et Emmett n'étaient pas loin, sa a fini en bagarre, Emmett et Jazz ont menacé de quitter l'équipe si James restait, alors les responsables de l'équipe l'ont viré. J'ai porté plainte, le juge a interdit à James de m'approcher.

-Bella il ya un truc que je ne comprends pas. Quand tu nous as rejoins on ta demandé si tu avais passé une bonne soirée tu nous as dit « oui, elle s'est plutôt bien finit » Que s'est-il passé ?

-En faite je n'étais pas seul sur le toit.

-Quoi ! Qui était avec toi ? Un homme, une femme ?

-Alice calme toi, c'était l'homme que j'ai bousculé. Il est monté car il voulait des excuses, on c'est prit la tête, il m'a traité de fille à papa. C'est un rustre, un chieur de première.

-Dit le il te plait.

-Non absolument pas, il est arrogant mais tellement beau, Non je le déteste.

- Il s'appelle comment ? Je le connais peut-être ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je m'en fiche. C'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui?

- Si tu le dis. Shopping, il faut que l'on refasse ta garde robe.

-NON ! Pas aujourd'hui.

-Je plaisante Bella. Je pars chez mes parents pour le weekend, Jazz me rejoint demain. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je pense faire un footing et m'inscrire à la boxe. Demain j'emmène Emmett et Rosalie a l'aéroport.

-Ok, tu dira en revoir de ma part à Emmett et Rose. A lundi Belli.

-Pas de problème je leur dirai à lundi passe un bon weekend.

-Merci toi aussi et fait attention à toi.

Je ferme la porte à clé et je pars dans le parc courir. Il est midi, je m'arrête manger et je me dirige vers la salle de sport.

-Bonjour, j'aimerai prendre des cours de boxe.

-Salut, les cours pour débutants sont le mardi soir à 20H00.

-A vrai dire je souhaiterai des cours particulier et je pratique déjà la boxe.

-Ok pas de problème, il faut juste que je vous évalue.

-Est ce que tout de suite c'est possible ?

- Oui, suivez-moi. Voilà, je vous laisse vous échauffer.

Je m'échauffe depuis déjà une heure, le gèrent arrive enfin.

-Vous êtes prête mademoiselle ?

-Oui, mais appelez moi Bella et tutoyer moi.

-Moi c'est Sam. Bon tu vas te battre contre Leah.

-Sa me va.

Le combat a été très facile et très rapide. Je ne suis même pas fatiguée, il va falloir que Sam trouve mieux.

-Je n'ai pas pu voir de quoi tu es capable donc si ça te gène pas, j'aimerai que tu rencontre Mike Newton.

-Non, sa ne sera pas la peine. Je l'ai battu facilement la dernière foi.

-Donc je serai ton adversaire.

-C'est partit.

J'adore, ce type de combat quand je dois tout donner, Sam est très bon, il est meilleurs qu'Emmett. Je suis en nage, essoufflée, je n'en peux plus.

-C'est bon je déclare forfait.

-Bien tu es douée, tu es rapide, tes frappe sont pas mal. Tu as du potentiel, vraiment.

-Merci.

-J'aimerai savoir comment as-tu appris la boxe ?

-C'est mon frère qui m'a appris, il m'a obligé à prendre des cours avec lui. Emmett est un junkie du sport.

-Je comprends mieux. Pour tes cours tu m'appelle et je te dis si c'est possible.

-Ok, a la prochaine.

-A bientôt.

Après être rentré, j'ai pris une bonne douche, pour me relaxer. Le repas est prêt, je prends mon livre et commence à le lire en attendant Rose et Emmett, ils ne devaient pas tarder. Je me demande ce que je vais faire, lundi au cotés d'Alice.

- On est rentré ! J'ai faim, Belli, on mange quoi ?

Je m'en vais dans la cuisine, je prends les plats et les installes sur la table du salon, c'est notre dernier repas avant qu'ils ne partent. Emmett vient me faire un bisou, il me demande si j'ai passé une bonne journée puis il s'installe et commence à manger.

-Bells, c'est trop bon, tu es ma cuisinière à titré maintenant.

-Merci, Alice m'a dit de vous souhaitez un bon voyage, elle ne peut pas venir demain elle est chez ses parents.

-Tu as vu Alice ? Me demanda Rose

-Tu as fait quoi de ta journée ? Dit Emmett

-Oui se matin et je me suis fait une journée sport avec de la boxe et du footing.

-Cool, tu t'es inscrite ?

-Oui. Demain vous partez à quelle heure ?

-Le vol est à 13H00. Répond Rosalie.

-Ok je vais pouvoir faire une grâce matinée puis je vous emmènerai.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de nous accompagner. Dit Emmett

-Si sa me fait plaisir.

Après le repas je laissais Rose et nounours débarrasser et ranger la vaisselle. Nous venons de finir le film, il est tard je dis bonne nuit et part retrouver mon lit douillé.

Rose me réveille, doucement tout le contraire de mon frère, elle me dit de me préparer, je regarde l'heure il est 11H30, j'ai seulement dix minutes pour me préparer, ils doivent être à midi à l'aéroport. Je cours, monte dans la voiture essoufflée.

-Alors bien dormie marmotte ? Je me demande comment tu vas faire pour te lever pour aller au travail et ne pas être en retard?

-Je mettrais mon réveil.

Nous sommes arrivé à l'aéroport en avance, _Emmett conduit comme un dingue_, _remarque je suis pareil, voir pire. _Nous allons enregistrer les bagages.

-Bon je vais vous souhaitez un bon voyage et vous m'appelez quand vous arrivé, vous allez me manquer.

-Oui maman on t'appellera. Répond Emmett en rigolant.

-Tu vas aussi nous manquer Bella, si tu as besoin de nous, tu nous appelle et on débarque. Dit Rosalie en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Fait attention à toi Bells, pas de bêtise, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi nounours et fait moi plaisir, gagne le prochain match pour moi et donne une bonne leçon à James car c'est ton prochain adversaire.

-Pas de problème, il va souffrir.

Emmett, me donne mon bisou sur le front et comme d'habitude il ébouriffe mes cheveux, il me serre fort dans ses bras et part avec Rosalie. Mon frère est la personne la plus importante pour moi, il peut en premier abord être impressionnant mais c'est la personne la plus aimante, attentionné et dévoué que je connaisse, il va me manquer.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je réalise que quelqu'un est en train de sonner à ma porte. J'enfile ma robe de chambre, j'ouvre ma porte et une tornade rentre chez moi.

-Bonjour, comment tu vas, prête pour ta journée de travail ?

- Salut Alice, ne me dit pas que je suis tellement en retard que tu es venu me chercher.

-Mais non c'est Emmett qui m'a dit de venir te réveiller.

-Géniale, petit déjeuné ?

-Oui.

Nous avançons dans la cuisine, je prépare du café et je sors tout ce qu'il faut pour un bon petit déjeuné. Alice me demande comment c'est passé mon weekend, je lui raconte pendant que le café coule.

-Et ton weekend ?

-Super, mes parents vont très bien, ils ont hâte de te rencontrer, je leur ai raconté mon séjour à Paris et je leur ait dit qu'ils allaient rencontrer mon petit copain que j'ai trouvé en France. Ils ont été surpris mais ils l'ont bien pris. Jasper a été merveilleux, ils l'ont adoré, je suis heureuse mais mon frère n'est pas venu nous voir comme d'habitude.

-Je suis contente pour vous deux. Alice je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr tu peux tout me demander Bells.

-Tu ne me parles pas souvent de ton frère, vous n'êtes pas proche ?

-Non, avant quand on était petit on l'était mais quand il a commencé à se consacré qu'a la musique, il a changé. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même puis quand il est devenu célèbre il s'est crée une coquille pour ce protéger, il s'est éloigné de sa famille, c'est un peu comme si il était mort. Tu sais quand je te voie avec Emmett je vous envie vous êtes tellement proche, il ferait tout pour toi comme toi pour lui.

-Je suis désolée pour ton frère.

- Bon parle- on de quelque chose de plus joyeux.

-C'est quoi le programme de la journée, patronne ?

-Alors matin, nous faisons passer des auditions pour sélectionner mes mannequins pour mon prochain défilé après nous allons chercher une assistante ou un assistant. Nous allons manger dans un restau Italien avec Lorenzo Adriano Céleste le photographe le plus en vogue à New York. Je veux qu'il accepte de prendre en photo ma prochaine collection, il a toujours refusé jusqu'à maintenant, Bella je conte sur toi pour négocier ce contra.

-Ok je vais essayée, mais je pensais que personne ne pouvais te dire non ?

-Je sais, j'ai même essayé de le séduire mais sa n'as pas marché.

-Nous faisons quoi cette après midi ?

-Alors shopping et il faut aussi que je prenne tes mensurations pour que je crée ta robe.

-Attends pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une robe ?

-Pour ma fête.

-Qu'elle fête ?

-O je te l'ai pas dit sa fait un an que je la prépare c'est un Bal masqué comme le carnaval de Venise. J'ai invité que des personnes importantes pour pouvoir montrer mes créations et s'amuser et tu viens car j'aurai besoin de toi, ce n'est pas négociable. Bon va te laver et je t'emmène.

-Alice je veux prendre ma moto, si tu veux je t'emmène.

-J'accepte a une seul condition.

Je sens que sa va pas me plaire, elle va vouloir joué a Barbie Bella, c'est gros comme une maison.

-Laquelle ?

-Je choisie tes vêtements, va te laver je te les déposerai sur ton lit.

-Ok

Je file dans la salle de bain, je suis sûr quelle avait prévu se coup là, elle est diabolique, au moins je vais pouvoir utiliser ma belle moto. Après une bonne douche, je rejoins ma chambre et l'horreur, Alice ma choisie une tenu pire que dans mon imagination, je dois rêver, je me pince et cri. Alice me dit que je n'ai pas le choix et que je dois me dépêcher. Je regarde l'ensemble d'un mauvais œil, elle a osé ! Je n'arrive pas y croire je vais porter un corsage rouge en soi avec un pantalon moulant en cuire noir et sa veste assortie.

Je sorts de ma chambre en grognant.

-Tient met les et on y va et ne boude pas Bella s'il te plait.

Je prends les bottes en cuire noir à talon qu'elle me tend, _le cuire et a la fête aujourd'hui_. Je les mets et regarde Alice au mon Dieu, elle avait prévu son coup elle c'est changé, elle a le même ensemble en cuire que moi mais il est marron chocolat et elle porte un corsage blanc à la place.

-Alice tu es une sorcière. Bon on y va ?

-Oui.

Je démarre, ma moto Alice grimpe et je mets les gazes. Nous sommes arrivé, bien sûr ce n'est pas une arrivé discrète et inaperçu, elle a adoré faire de la moto, elle me dit qu'elle comprend mieux pourquoi j'aime ça. Nous regardons les mannequins, je donne parfois mon avis et Alice paraît satisfaite de ce que je dis, ce n'est pas si horrible, surtout quand on sélectionne les beaux mannequins homme. Alice est contente d'avoir trouvé tous les modèles qu'elle voulait mais les bonnes assistantes ne se trouvent pas facilement apparemment. Nous arrivons au restaurant, c'est à mon tour de travailler, je me prépare.

-Bon Bella, tu es ma dernière chance je te préviens, c'est une vrai tête de mule, sa va être un combat difficile.

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons voir qui de nous deux et le plus têtue. A nous deux Lorenzo.

**ALICE **

La matinée est passée super vite je suis très contente de travailler avec Bella, nous nous amusons bien et son tour de moto était trop bien. Nous sommes arrivées au restau et je fais mais dernière recommandation.

-Bon Bella, tu es ma dernière chance je te préviens, c'est une vrai tête de mule, sa va être un combat difficile.

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons voir qui de nous deux et le plus têtue. A nous deux Lorenzo.

Je regarde Bella, elle n'est plus la même, elle est concentrée, je vois de la détermination, on dirait qu'elle rentre sur un ring, plus rien ne peux l'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut. Je commence à croire ce que Jazz m'avait dit, Bella fait peur. Nous rentrons, le maître d'hôtel nous place à notre table, Lorenzo n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Ciao, Alice comment tu vas ? Dit Lorenzo

-Très bien et toi ?

-La forme comme toujours.

-Lorenzo, je te présente, Isabella Swan mon amie.

-Isabella c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, vous ne vous laissez pas facilement approché vous êtes en quelque sorte une légende, je suis impressionné de vous voir ici, on dit que vous êtes une vraie bonne sœur. Alice tu as dû avoir du mal a l'approché, il faudra que tu me dises comment ta fait pour que je profite de sa renommée, comme toi.

Le Salaud il attaque déjà, il blesse Bella et m'insulte, je ne suis plus si sur de vouloir travailler avec lui. Je regarde Bella pour essayer de la consolée mais je suis surprise, elle sourie, elle ne paraît pas touchée.

**BELLA**

C'est parti, je vais obtenir ce contrat, comme ça je ne me laisse pas facilement approché, je suis une bonne sœur et en plus il insulte mon amie, il va voir qui est Bella Swan. Alice me regarde inquiète. Je mets mon masque et je sourie, les hostilités sont ouverte.

-Appelle moi Bella s'il te plait et pas de vouvoiement avec moi mais tu te calmes tout de suite, tu n'insulte pas mon amie c'est claire ? Je vais te faire une faveur, je vais te dire pourquoi je suis inaccessible comme tu le dis. Tu vois, je m'entoure que de personnes qui en valent la peine, pas de profiteurs dans ton genre. Maintenant que les choses soient claires, je voudrai passée un bon moment. Dis-je en Italien.

-Bravo, tu es très douée en Italien. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, je sais que tu es là pour me faire signer le contrat et crois moi, je ne te laisserai pas gagner, j'ai déjà dit à Alice que c'était non.

Il est buté, il faut que je l'appâte, qui rentre dans mon jeu. Alice fulmine, elle perd patience.

-Merci, considère que c'est un jeu, je vais te faire signer se contrat, je te le promets, je te souhaite bonne chance. Répondis-je en Italien.

-Que le meilleur gagne. Dit-il

-Je vous dérange peut être ? Demanda Alice en colère.

-Désolé Alice, ça nous a manqué de ne pas parler Italien, n'est ce pas Lorenzo ?

-Oui et si on commandait ?

-Presser de partir Lorenzo ? Demandais-je en le provoquant.

-Non absolument pas, alors Alice pourquoi voulait tu me voir ?

**ALICE**

J'en ai mare il parle Italien depuis longtemps, je ne comprends rien _j'aurai du prendre Italien au lycée. _Bella fait vraiment peur, Lorenzo est tendu, Bella est super calme, c'est angoissant, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Lorenzo.

-Je vous dérange peut être ?

-Désolé Alice ça nous a manqué de ne pas parler Italien on sait laisser aller, n'est ce pas Lorenzo ?

-Oui et si on commandait ?

-Presser de partir Lorenzo ? Provoque Bella

-Non absolument pas, alors Alice pourquoi voulait tu me voir ?

Je lui dis quoi, je fonce dans le ta ou je faits l'innocente.

-Je veux que tu prennes en photo ma nouvelle collection.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non, il me semble et tu penses que ton amie va me convaincre ?

-Si, j'en suis sûr, on ne la surnomme pas Bella la lionne pour rien.

Bells rougie mais se reprend vite. Le repas va être mouvementé, je vais laisser Bella mener les négociations.

-Bon je vais être directe, je veux te faire signer, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps donc on ne va pas tourner autour du pot Ok ? Dit-elle.

-Si tu veux ? Mais rien ne changera, je ne veux pas travailler avec Alice.

-Pourquoi ? C'est parce que tu es tellement borné que tu ne vois pas tout ce que sa peut t'apporter. Je te croyais plus intelligent, mais enfaite tu as trop d'orgueil pour dire que tu change d'avis, tu sais il y a un proverbe qui dit il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis, donc tu es l'imbécile ? Alice je ne suis pas sûr que finalement sa soit une si bonne idée de travailler avec lui, il m'a l'aire stupide.

Ca décoiffe, Bella est incroyable, on dirait qu'elle a une double personnalité, je suis scotchée. Elle est impitoyable, elle attaque sa fierté, le provoque, son orgueil à du en prendre un coup. Là elle est en tête, pour remporter le prix de la plus têtue et déterminée.

-Tu as peut être raison Bells.

-Si tu veux Alice je connais un excellant photographe, il s'appelle Cirilo Edgardo, il est espagnol, je pense qu'il acceptera ta proposition si alléchante. Lorenzo est ce que tu le connais ? Il paraît qu'il est doué…

-Oui ça m'intéresse, je pense que de toute façon tu ne veux pas changer d'avis Lorenzo. Merci Bella, est ce que tu pourra l'appeler cette après midi ? Demandais-je.

-Oui bien sûr.

Alors là, chapeau, elle l'achève, Cirilo est le rivale de Lorenzo, il se déteste, il va craquer. Bella est vraiment doué. Il réfléchie, sa va marcher le piège se referme.

-Oui je connais bien ce Cirilo.

-Bon on a assez joué, que veux-tu, c'est la dernière foi que je te le propose. Si tu me dis que se contrat ne t'intéresse pas nous irons demander à Cirilo, lui ne refusera pas un contrat si intéressent.

-Si je dis oui tu me propose quoi ?

- Le prix qu'Alice t'a déjà proposé.

-Tu rigoles ce n'est pas assez.

-Tu n'aura pas un sou de plus mais en prime tu as une invitation pour le Bal masqué de Alice, tu sais que les places sont chères. Alors tu signes ou pas ?

-Non.

-Ok pas de problème tu viens Alice on y va, on a assez perdu de temps.

-EU oui. Salut Lorenzo à la prochaine.

Là je suis perdu, je ne comprends pas se qu'il se passe, Bella me traîne vers la sortie. Elle sourie comme si elle avait gagné, là va falloir qu'elle m'explique.

-Bella, que s'est il passé ?

-Attends tu vas voir.

J'attends je ne sais quoi pendant que nous marchons doucement mais ou on va ?

-ALICE, BELLA. ATTENDEZ JE VAIS LE SIGNER VOTRE CONTRAT !!!! Cria Lorenzo en nous courant après.

-Tu vois j'ai tenu ma promesse, il fallait juste attendre un peu. Me chuchota Bella.

-Merci Bells tu es trop forte.

-Derien, s'a été un plaisir.

Je rêve, elle y est arrivée, Lorenzo a signé.

**BELLA**

J'y suis arrivé, Alice est super contente, Alice ne m'avait pas mentit je me suis bien amuser, Lorenzo n'ai pas si méchant que sa.

-Je suis désolé Alice, Bella de m'être mal comporté.

-Ce n'est pas grave on te pardonne. Dit Alice

-Bella tu as gagné tu vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable et je comprends ton besoin de t'isoler, moi pour me protéger je joue un rôle, j'ai passé un super moment avec vous, merci. Me dit-il en Italien.

-Merci, moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment. Et je me doutais que tu n'es pas un Salaud, si c'était le cas tu ne pourrais pas faire de si belle photos.

-Merci beaucoup à bientôt.

Alice grogne car nous avons encore parlé Italien, une foi qu'il est partit, mon petit lutin me demande se que nous nous sommes dit en Italien.

-Secret, tu ne le sera pas. Bon on fait quoi maintenant.

-Vengeance, SHOPPING c'est partit !

Nous montons sur ma moto et je me prépare pour plusieurs heures de torture, de douleur. Finalement travailler avec Alice est une superbe expérience.

**FIN de CHAPITRE 6**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**" Le découragement est la mort morale. "** La Rochefoucauld  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**J'espère que se chapitre vous a plu.**

**S'il vous plait un petit REVIEW sa me fait toujours plaisir, même se qui sont négatif. Si quelqu'un sais comment on fait un lien (pour que je puisse mettre la photo de la robe de Bella)es que vous pouvez m'aider .**

**Le prochain chapitre serra posté samedi 12 septembre. Je reprends les cours donc je pense que je ne pourrai pas poster tout les semaines, je vais essayer mais je ne vous promets rien. Bonne rentrée **

**Merci bisous à bientôt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 8 j'espère que vous avez passée une bonne semaine.**

**Merci à celles qui mon laissé un REVIEW.**

**Mafrip**, **bellardtwilight,** **yayalia****, ****anna-cool****, ****Mlle-Swan-x3****, ****popolove et mel31****, ****Galswinthe****, ****xalexeex25**

**MERCI FLO **

**BONNE LECTURE**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPITRE 8 partie un : Venise à New York **

**BELLA**

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je travaille avec Alice, nous nous sommes bien amusées, mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé une bonne assistante. J'ai passé une semaine passionnante, même si nous avons fait très souvent les magasins.

Alice va être intenable, aujourd'hui est le jour J, ce soir à 21 heures le bal masqué commence, _je ne suis pas pressée d'être ce soir. _

Je suis presque arrivée, je vois Alice assise à une table d'un café, je la rejoins.

-Salut, comment …

-Salut, très bien, bon on y va, on à une journée chargée, dans dix minutes on fait passer les entretiens pour ma nouvelle assistante. Dit-elle d'un seul trait.

-C'est partit.

Pitié Dieu vient nous aider !!! Nous avons vu une vingtaine de personnes et toujours rien, je désespère, et Alice va bientôt exploser. Toutes les femmes que nous avons vu n'ont pas les compétences requises. Je commence vraiment à croire que trouver une assistante qualifié c'est rare comme le pétrole. Pour gagner du temps, Alice à divisé les gens en deux groupes, nous avons chacun un groupe. J'appelle la personne suivante.

-Bonjour, je m'appel Christopher, mais je préfère Chris.

-Ok Chris, moi c'est Bella. Peux tu me dire ce que tu as fais et quelles sont tes motivations.

-Alors je suis français, je viens d'arriver à New York, j'ai besoin d'un travail, je suis passionné de mode et je parle, l'Italien, le Français et l'Anglais, je n'ai pas de supers diplômes, mais j'apprends vite, je veux apprendre pleins de choses et je me débrouille. Cela serai un honneur de travailler pour Mademoiselle Cullen. Je sais que vous cherchez plutôt une assistante, mais je suis sûre que je peux être moi aussi à la hauteur.

-Chris, je vois bien que vous tenez à avoir ce job, mais Alice, recherche une femme, c'est plus simple surtout que la majorité des mannequins sont des femmes et un homme dans les vestiaires ce n'est pas possible, je suis désolée en plus je suis sûr que vous seriez parfait.

-Je comprends mais si ça peux vous faire changer d'avis, je suis gay.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je l'aime bien, il est dynamique, passionné par la mode, il est bien mieux que toutes les autres que nous avons vu, même si il n'est pas super diplômé, je suis sûr qu'il va apprendre vite.

-Bon Ok, je vais défendre ta cause auprès d'Alice, mais je ne te promets rien. Je vais chercher Alice attends moi.

-Merci.

Je la regarde, elle est écroulée sur le bureau, elle est abattu.

-Alice ?

-Bella je viens de finir mon groupe et aucune personne ne correspond à ce que je veux, j'en ai marre. Et toi tu as finis ?

-Oui.

- Dis-moi que tu as trouvé quelqu'un.

-Peut être bien, viens il nous attend.

-C'est un homme ?

-Oui, il est gay et il est parfait, Chris adore la mode mais il n'a pas d'expérience, il va falloir que tu le forme. S'il te plait Alice ai confiance.

- Bella je te fais confiance mais je n'ai pas le temps de le former.

-Si je reste et que je le forme sur se que je sais et que toi aussi comme ça sa sera bon ?

-Peut être… j'en sais rien, ça se discute.

-Viens, tu choisiras après l'avoir rencontré.

Je fais les présentations, Chris explique sa passion pour la mode, il va jusqu'à critiquer la collection de je ne sais pas qui, Alice est captivée, elle lui demande son avis sur certaine tenues. Apparemment le test est réussi, elle sourie, Chris lui pose beaucoup de questions. Les deux shooté de la mode s'entendent à merveille, ils sont dans leur bulle, je ne comprends pas leur dialecte, _traducteur _!

-Alice, Chris, je ne veux pas vous déranger mais ça fait deux heures que vous parlez.

-Déjà ! Bon Chris je veux que tu travailles avec moi, Bella et moi allons te former. Tu es engagé.

-Merci toute les deux quand est ce que je commence ? Demanda-t-il ému.

-Tout de suite si tu es libre. Dit Alice.

-Oui je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous retrouve dans le hall.

-Ok on t'attend.

Bon il ne me reste plus qu'a chercher un nouveau travail, je ne pense pas que la formation de Chris va durer longtemps. Alice me saute dans les bras, je me retrouve les fesses parterre.

-Merci Bella, pour tout.

-Alice, je n'ai rien fait.

-Si, tu m'as aidé, sauver mon défilé, tu as fait signer Lorenzo, tu as trouvé Chris, j'ai pu rencontrer l'amour de ma vie grâce à toi. Tu es extraordinaire Bells tu es ma bonne étoile, merci d'être mon amie.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis gênée, Alice est quelqu'un de superbe, je n'ai rien fait comparé à elle.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercié et c'est normale d'aider son amie. On y va, Chris nous attend.

-Oui mais j'ai une surprise pour toi. Cette après midi nous allons faire du shoping et je dois faire des retouches sur les costumes pour ce soir donc je te libère pour cette après midi mais tu dois être à 18heures chez moi pour que l'on joue à Bella Barbie.

-Merci Alice, le bonheur pas de magasin, je serai à l'heure promis.

-A ce soir et fait attention à toi.

-OUI mon générale.

J'ai mon après midi je ne sais pas trop se que je vais bien pouvoir faire, peut être courir ou aller a la boxe. Je peux demander à Jasper de m'accompagner. Je cherche mon portable partout, je vide mon sac et le trouve enfin.

-Jazz c'est Bella es que tu es libre pour m'accompagner a la boxe ?

-…

-C'est pas grave, une prochaine foi peut être. Bisous à ce soir.

Finalement ma semaine a été assez fatigante comme ça, pas besoin de rajouté du sport, je vais plutôt aller à la bibliothèque, je vais pouvoir me détendre avant l'horrible fête.

Non elle chipote pour une min

Je me dirige vers les œuvres françaises, je prends « Bel-Ami » de Maupassant en version Française. Je viens de finir mon livre j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre au Français mais ça été, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce lire. Je regarde ma montre et merde je vrais me faire tuer par Alice, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, il est déjà 17heures 50, je cours vers ma voiture et pars sur les chapeaux de roue, je n'ai que dix minutes pour arriver à l'heure je suis très mal.

Je suis presque arrivée plus qu'un étage, aller ascenseur passe la vitesse. Essoufflée je sonne à la porte.

-Bella tu es en retard, il est 18heures et une , elle m'agrippe, m'ordonne de prendre ma douche et de la rejoindre au salon tout de suite après. Je profite de la bonne douche chaude avant que la torture d'Alice ne commence. Je sors trop vite de la salle de bain à mon goût.

-Enfin, Bella vu que tu avais promis d'arriver à l'heure et que tu es arrivée en retard je t'emmènerai faire un marathon shopping pour refaire ta garde robe.

-Je n'ai eu qu'une minute de retard Alice, s'il te plait.

-Oui donc tu n'as pas tenu ta parole, de toute façon même si tu avais été à l'heure on irai faire les magasins.

-Oui. Dis-je en boudant.

**EDWARD**

Depuis que j'ai rencontré, cette fille à papa, je n'arrête pas de me rendre aux soirées guindées, en espérant la revoir. Je ne me reconnais pas, moi qui déteste et qui fuyais ces soirées d'habitude. Je me rends à la fête d'Alice, je ne sais pas pour quoi, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai aucune chance de la retrouver, c'est un bal masqué. Au moins je vais être tranquille, personne ne va me reconnaître, même pas ma sœur. Je suis dans l'ascenseur, je mets mon masque, la porte s'ouvre, en face de moi une table est installée. L'homme derrière la table demande l'invitation, puis donne une étiquette pour y mettre un pseudo pour que le mystère reste complet, Alice a encore fait les choses en grand. Je m'avance silencieusement, une femme de dos donne son carton, je l'observe attentivement, elle porte un bustier rouge foncer, son dos est lacée d'un ruban de satin noir, un voile noir plissé est superposé sur le bas de la robe rouge carmin. C'est cheveux tombe en cascade de boucle brun dans son dos, elle est magnifique. Je l'écoute parler avec l'homme, je me déplace pour pouvoir voir son visage, elle ne trouve pas d'idée pour son pseudo, il lui propose « Belle », elle rougie, éconduis le jeune homme et mets sa cape a capuche rouge pour cacher ses beaux cheveux puis elle pose son masque en forme de papillon sur son visage de porcelaine. Je m'avance vers la table.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, votre invitation s'il vous plait.

Je lui tends, il me donne une étiquette et un crayon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir choisir comme pseudo.

-Vous ne trouvez pas quoi mettre ? Demandais-je à la jeune femme.

-Non, je n'ai pas d'idée et vous ?

-Moi non plus. Mais je pense en avoir trouvé un pour vous qui serra parfait.

-A oui !

- Que pensez-vous de … « Fille à papa » ?

**BELLA**

Je suis encore en retard, Alice va me tuer et là ce n'est pas une minute mais une heure de retard que j'ai. Je donne mon invitation, l'homme me tend une belle étiquette, je ne sais pas quoi écrire, je réfléchis.

-Vous pouvez mettre « Belle » sa vous ira très bien. Me proposa l'homme en me déshabillant du regard.

-Merci mais non merci.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable, il est 21 heures 5, je suis très mais très mal, je mets ma cape et mon masque. Un homme avec masqué de couleur or a proche, il donne son invitation et prend l'étiquette.

-Vous ne trouvez pas quoi mettre ? Me demanda-t-il

-Non, je n'ai pas d'idée et vous ?

-Moi non plut. Mais je pense en avoir trouvé un pour vous qui serra parfait.

-A oui !

Je suis toute rouge mais curieuse de connaitre son idée, sa se trouve, il va avoir une bonne idée. Il très élégant avec une seul grande plume de couleur or sur son chapeau noir. Je regarde son costume, il a une veste or, brodé de motif noir, son pantalon est également dans les ton or. Sous la veste qui lui arrive aux genoux, il porte une chemise blanche avec un foulard noué à la place de la cravate. Je sorts de ma contemplation.

- Que pensez-vous de … « Fille à papa » ?

Je rêve, il a dit « Fille à papa » NON ! Cet homme ne peut pas être, l'en merdeur de service, l'arrogant, le prétentieux, « le Messieurs je suis mieux que tout le monde », l'idiot _tellement beau_, le rustre, le malpolie sans manière, un fils de bourge plein de tune, le chieur, NON PAS LE BAD BOY !!!!!!!!

Mais comment il m'a reconnu je suis masquée et puis je ne porte pas la même robe.

-Vous ! Messieurs « je suis parfait »

-Oui c'est bien moi, je vous l'avais bien dit que nous nous reverrons.

-Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

-C'est une bonne question, si je vous donne la réponse vous me donnez quoi en échange? Me demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Cet homme me mets dans tout mes état, il me irise le poile. Si je n'étais pas si curieuse, je ne chercherai pas la réponse. Non mais il croit quoi, je vais rien lui donner, sauf peut être…

-Vous savez, je vais en échange vous épargnez une atroce souffrance. Si vous répondez à ma question, dans mon extrême bonté, je vais laissez vos bijoux de famille intactes. Dis-je calmement.

-Vous ne ferai pas ça ?!

Il me regarde, il cherche à savoir si je suis sérieuse, je lui sourie.

-Ok j'ai comprit vous ne plaisantez pas.

-Bon j'attends ma réponse comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

Il s'approche de mon oreille, comme quand on veut confier un secret a quelqu'un, _il sent très bon, _arrête Bella reste concentrée.

-C'est très simple… c'est votre sublime petit cul qui vous a trahie, je serai le reconnaitre parmi tous les autres.

Reste calme, il te provoque pour que tu réagisses, reste calme surtout ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, zen, je respire et j'expire ma colère, garde le contrôle, tu es forte ne cède pas à la fureur. Oh ! Et puis merde je suis faible, il va gouter a mon courroux, la guerre est déclarée, ce soir Bad boy va connaître ce qu'est la douleur, Bella la lionne sort les Cros.

**FIN de la partie un du CHAPITRE 8**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**" Vaincre la colère, c'est triompher de son plus grand ennemi. "  
**Publilius Syrus

**" Se venger d'une offense, c'est se mettre au niveau de son ennemi ; la lui pardonner, c'est se mettre au dessus de lui. "  
**Proverbe Anglais

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**J'espère que se chapitre vous a plut. **

**un petit REVIEW pour me motiver.**

**La suite du bal masqué Samedi prochain bon weekend et bonne semaine.**

**MERCI BISOUS **

**A BIENTOT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien.**

**MERCI a celle qui me laisse un petit message.**

**Toune****,** **xalexeex25****, ****Letmesign23****,** **yayalia****, ****popolove et mel31****, ****Joannie01****, ****samy940****, ****Galswinthe****, ****bellardtwilight****,****Leadu31 ****et ****Mlle-Swan-x3**

**Comme toujours merci flo pour la correction et tes conseils.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPITRE 9 : Venise à New York dixième partie**

**BELLA**

Réfléchis Bella, comment vas-tu te venger de ce mec si beau dans ce costume et ses yeux verts qui sont extraordinaires, ça ne devrais pas être permis d'avoir de tels yeux. STOP tu délires, reprends tes esprits, tu le détestes, il est exécrable mais si attirant.

Je suis en plaine divagation, quand une main vient se poser sur mon épaule, je sursaute en laissant échapper un cri.

-Bonjour ma _Belle_.

Je me retourne, je suis en face d'un homme vêtu de noir, avec un masque blanc qui recouvre tout son visage, il fait vraiment peur. Je ne sais absolument pas qui peut-être cet homme. Bad Boy me regarde avec attention, il est un peu plus loin, il est au téléphone, je n'avais même pas en tendu sa sonnerie tellement j'étais perdu dans mon esprit détraquer.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître monsieur.

-Tu ne me reconnais même pas ? Tu me déçois beaucoup Isabella et moi qui ai du remuer ciel et terre pour avoir une invitation à cette soirée, pour te voir.

Je crois que j'ai un abonnement à vie à la mal chance, j'ai vraiment un mauvais karma, ce n'est pas possible à chaque soirée je dois tombée sur James, c'est la dernière foi que je me rends à une fête. Courage, tu peux te sortir de là, il faut juste que tu dises à James qu'il se trompe de personne, en soit il est vitale que tu mentes. Problème je ne sais pas mentir, concentre toi et trouve une super idée le plus vite possible.

-Vous devez vous trompez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes messieurs.

-Bella arrête de te foutre de moi, je sais très bien que c'est toi. Dit-il calmement.

Je suis terrorisée, il fait beaucoup plus peur quand il est calme, j'espère qu'avec le très peu de chance que j'ai, je vais réussir à m'en sortir. Si j'ai un ange gardien il serai tant qu'il vienne me sauver.

**EDWARD **

Je surveille princesse parfaite, bien trop focalisé sur elle, je n'écoute que d'une oreille le message sans importance d'Alice. Cette femme est fascinante, elle semble perdu dans les méandres de sa réflexion, j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi elle pense, son visage change tellement vite d'expression, elle paraît concentrée puis furieuse, ensuite elle semble heureuse. Je ne comprends pas cette fille, elle est un mystère.

Je regarde mes texto et commence à répondre quand je perçois un cri, je cherche Fille à papa, elle est a côté d'un homme, j'arrive à distinguer ses rougeurs malgré son masque, _elles sont si mignonnes_. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent, je m'approche un peu, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je les observe, ma princesse parfaite est de plus en plus blanche, je n'ai jamais vu une tel blancheur, elle est figée, paniquée, non je crois qu'elle est terrorisée. Je croise son regard, ses yeux m'appelle, me supplie de l'aidez. Je m'avance vers eux, l'homme tient toujours fermement son bras. J'ai une idée mais je ne suis pas sur que ça la fixe en espérant qu'elle comprenne que c'est à elle que je m'adresse.

-Linda je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé mais tu sais comment est Pablo quand je ne décroche pas.

-Euh oui. Me dit-elle troublée.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, nous nous connaissons ?

-Non, ce Messieurs me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre, mon chéri, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. Répond-t-elle, avant l'homme.

-Je sais qui tu es ma belle et je te rappelle que tu m'appartiens.

Non mais c'est qui se fou, il se prend pour qui, je lui casserai bien la figure. Je le fixe de mon regard le plus noir.

-Bon écoute moi bien, laisse ma femme tranquille, je sais qu'elle est très belle mais n'insiste pas elle est déjà prise et un petit conseil change ta technique de drague car ce n'est pas en les terrorisants que tu aura du résultat au près de la gente féminine. Je passe mon bras autour de princesse parfaite, tout en foudroyant du regard l'homme.

-Chéri on y va nous sommes déjà assez en retard. Dit-elle en me tirant.

-Tu as raisons Linda.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda l'homme.

-Je suis Antony Brandon.

-Moi je m'appelle Linda Brandon.

-Effectivement vous n'êtes pas celle que je cherche, pour ma défense vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

-Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Demandai-je.

-James Jäger, passez une bonne soirée et je suis navré pour le dérangement.

-Tu viens ma chérie on va boire une coupe de champagne, bonne soirée James.

-Oui allons y.

**BELLA**

Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qui s'est passé, mais deux choses sont sure James est partit, je suis sauvée et deuxièmement, Bad Boy remonte dans mon estime, il mérite un grand merci.

- Merci dit-je en rougissant.

-Tu m'en dois une, je vais réfléchir à ce que tu peux faire pour me payer le service que je t'ai rendu. Tu sais le bon côté des choses c'est que tu n'a plus besoin de chercher un pseudo, Linda c'est bien non ? Dit-il avec un sublime, un éblouissant sourire en coin.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, cet homme est déplorable, odieux, un simple merci ne lui sufi pas et moi qui pensais qu'il m'avait aidé par gentillesse.

-C'est vrai que Linda est pas mal comme pseudo mais pour toi Bad Boy ou messieurs exécrable serai beaucoup mieux que Antony et merci pour le pseudo, je suis sur que tu ne pensais pas qu'en Portugais Linda signifie belle.

-Peut-être que je le savais. Je vais plutôt prendre Bad Boy, si tu veux bien.

-Si ça te chantes, fais comme tu veux. Tu es vraiment une personne détestable et moi qui pensait que tu m'avais aidé par bonté.

-Tu es bien naïve, rien n'est gratuit, même quand une personne te sourie, elle pense à ce que tu pourra lui apporter.

Je suis peut-être naïve mais ce mec à une vision bien pessimiste de la vie, il pense que chaque personne qui va vers lui est un profiteur, sa vie doit être bien triste.

**EDWARD**

-Tu es bien naïve, rien n'est gratuit, même quand une personne te sourie, elle pense à ce que tu pourra lui apporter. Dis-je sérieusement.

Elle est encore une foi perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux troublants me regardent avec pitié, tristesse et révolte. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me dévisage comme ça. Qu'est ce que je peux bien lui demander en échange de mon aide.

-Bonne soirée, Bad Boy.

Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je n'en ai pas fini avec elle. Elle ne va fuir comme ça, avant je veux ma récompense. Elle commence à se diriger vers la fête, j'agrippe son bras.

-Et tu crois t'en sortir comme ça, tu me fuis, je veux ma récompense, c'est la moindre des choses.

-Je ne fuis pas, nous sommes quitte, je ne te doit rien.

-Alors là j'en doute.

-Pour te remercie de m'avoir sauvé, je vais laisser tomber ma vengeance.

-Si ça peut te soulager, venge-toi mais tu m'es toujours redevable et comme je suis bon prince, je vais te laisser choisir entre mes propositions. Celle que tu veux.

- Annonce la couleur et c'est trop gentil de me laisser le chois. Dit-elle ironiquement.

-Alors tu as le chois entre m'embrasser passionnément, me donner ton véritable prénom et accepter un rendez vous, ou être ma cavalière pour la soirée, à toi de choisir. Les trois solutions me conviennent.

Je suis sûr qu'elle va choisir la première solution elle pense que comme ça, elle sera débarrassé de moi et en plus sa va lui faire de la pub gratuite. La fille à papa avec le talentueux pianiste sa ferra un très bon titre. Ou alors elle va se défilée.

Elle me fixe, puis soupire.

-On a un problème, aucun de ses choix me conviennent.

-Moi je ne vois pas de difficulté, il sufi de choisir.

- Je suppose que si je te remercie et te dit que tu as toute ma reconnaissance cella ne te suffira pas ?

-Non effectivement.

-Très bien je serai ta cavalière pour la soirée et après je ne te devrais rien. Dit-elle résignée.

Cette femme est un mystère, une énigme, j'étais sûr qu'elle prendrait le premier choix, je n'y comprends rien…

**BELLA**

Bon, courage Bella, tu as trois solutions, il faut que tu choisisses la meilleure, je refuse la première proposition et Bad Boy serai bien trop satisfais si j'accepte. Si je lui donne mon prénom, il pourra me retrouvez donc le choix deux est exclu, donc il ne me reste plus qu'a être sa cavalière pour la soirée. Je pourrai en profiter pour prendre ma revanche, chez les Swan la vengeance est un art, c'est obligatoire. Pour l'instant tu mènes le jeu mais plus pour très loin temps Bag boy.

-Très bien je serai ta cavalière pour la soirée et après je ne te devrais rien.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as choisie cette solution ?

Je vais lui renvoyer l'appareil, je m'approche de son oreille, je souffle dedans doucement et d'une voix très sensuelle, je lui susurre :

- C'est une bonne question, si je te donne la réponse tu me donne quoi en échange?

Bella un point inconnu deux points, il est raide comme la justice et a le souffle coupé. Il déglutie et me transperce de ses pétillants yeux verts. La Bella tu joues avec le feu. Il s'avance, me souffle dans mon oreille et me murmure :

-Je peux t'offrir…une coupe de champagne en échange. Dit-il érotiquement.

Mon Dieu, cet homme me rends folle, il est à la fois si détestable et tellement envoutant, il faut que je résiste à son charme diabolique. Si je ne me reprends pas vite je vais perdre la partie.

-Pourquoi pas, allons y, nous n'allons pas passer la soirée dans la salle d'accueil ?

Il prend mon bras pour m'escorter vers la fête, il me tient la porte, il est galant, _ne te fait pas encore _avoir_, il le fait exprès pour t'attraper dans ses filets._

La fête est extraordinaire, la décoration est spectaculaire, grandiose, au plat fond des lustres de cristal sont suspendus, une moquette rouge recouvre le sol. Alice arrive à nous faire voyager dans le temps. J'ai l'impression d'être à un bal donné par Louis XIV. Cette soirée est magique, tout est éblouissant, les costumes et les masques tous différents des un et des autres remplissent la salle, cela donne un artifice de couleurs, j'ai l'impression de rêver.

Mais le rêve fut de courte durée Bad Boy me rappelle a la réalité.

-« Fille à Papa » revient sur terre.

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !

-Tient ta coupe de champagne, comme promis tu me dis pourquoi tu as choisie la troisième solution.

-Merci.

-Alors j'attends.

-Je vais te le dire qu'une seule foi, je ne répéterais pas, c'est très simple, j'ai choisie d'être ta cavalière **porque é a opção que você gostou menos e ela pergunta era de ouro eu te beijar** **e eu te dou o meu nome.***** **La réponse te convient, j'espère. Dis-je en souriant.

-J'ai rien compris, qu'est ce que sa veut dire et c'est quoi comme langue ?

-C'est du Portugais, c'est bien dommage que tu n'ai pas compris, tu aurai du me le dire que tu ne parlais pas le Portugais, la prochaine foi précise en quelle langue tu veux la réponse.

Bella deux points, inconnu trois points, je vais t'avoir, la soirée ne fait que commencer.

*****(car c'est l'option qui te plaisait la moins et il était hors de question que je t'embrasse et que je te donne mon prénom.) En portugais.

**FIN du CHAPITRE 9**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**« ****La parole a été donnée à l'homme pour cacher sa pensée.**** »**

**Stendhal**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre si vous avez des idées pour la suite de la soirée ou des attentes fait le moi savoir.

Les **REVIEW **c'est ma motivation c'est ce qui me donne en partie envie d'écrire. A chaque foi que je reçois un de vos message, c'est toujours une joie pour moi quand je les lis. Donc s'il vous plait un petit message merci.

Est-ce que vous recevez bien mes messages quand je vous réponds ?

La suite vendredi prochain si tout va bien mais je ne promet rien j'ai pas mal de devoir les deux semaines à venir.

Bon weekend et bonne semaine

MERCI bisous A bientôt


	10. NOTE

Bonjour

Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que cette semaine, il n'y aura pas de chapitre, je suis désolée. J'ai eu une semaine très remplie, beaucoup de travaille. J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre10 mais je ne les pas fini et Flo doit le corriger avant que je le poste.

J'aimerai savoir qui aimerez vous voir gagner dans la guerre Edward /Bella est comment fini cette soirée.

Bon weekend Rendez-vous vendredi 2 Octobre.

Merci pour vos messages et encore désolé pour le retard, j'ai fait se que j'ai pu mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travaille et très peu de temps, merci de votre compréhension.

Bisous

A bientôt

mimicam


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour et désolé pour le retard, merci de votre compréhension. **

**MERCI DE M'APPORTER DE LA JOIE AVEC VOS MESSAGES ET MERCI POUR VOS IDEES.**

**xalexeex25, acoco, Galswinthe, Letmesign23, samy940, yayalia, annecullen69, ange38, mariacarlota, bellardtwilight, gotikstar, Mlle-Swan-x3, popolove, mel31,** **joanie xxxx, ****mariacarlota et Sophie.**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tous vos messages, j'ai préféré prendre le peu de temps qu'il me restait pour écrire le chapitre.**

**MERCI à FLO ****ma meilleur amie pour sa participation. **

**BONNE LECTURE**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPITRE 10 : Et que la fête continue !

**EDWARD**

Princesse parfaite m'a bien eu sur ce coup là, elle a peut-être gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre et ce n'est que le commencement ! Cette fille est un casse tête Chinois, quand je crois enfin réussir à la comprendre, elle me déroute.

Bon, résumons, c'est une fille à papa, mal polie, superficielle. Une petite effrontée qui se prend pour une sainte. Mais elle a un corps de déesse. James est le fou qui lui colle à ses magnifiques fesses. Princesse parfaite est à croquer mais tellement énervante et désagréable parfois. Mais alors pourquoi, si elle est si désagréable, je suis si heureux quand je suis près d'elle ?

Peut-être que je me trompe sur son compte, NON je ne me trompe **jamais** ce n'est pas possible, je me fais de fausses idées.

Je peux peut-être lui faire le même coup, pas en Espagnol, c'est trop proche du portugais, il me reste plus que l'Italien, il y a aucune chance qu'une Fille à papa parle l'Italien, la tête qu'elle va faire, j'en suis déjà mort de rire !

-Bad Boy tu as perdus ta langue ? Je suis peut-être une Fille à papa mais je ne suis pas une pin up avec un poids dans la tête, le ciel ne va pas te tomber sur la tête parce que je parle le Portugais. Dit-elle en me regardant de ses profonds yeux marron.

-Ca reste à voir, tu n'a peut être pas de poids dans la tête mais tu es peut être une blonde qui s'ait teint en brun… Ce qui revient au même dis-je en me forçant à ne pas rire.

-Laisse les blondes tranquille ok !

-A c'est vrai, que tu as une amie blonde, Rose je crois, la fille qui est venu te chercher. Elle est la représentation parfaite des Blondes, un corps sublime mais rien dans la tête et imbu de sa petite personne une PIN UP comme tu l'a si bien dit tout à l'heure …

-Alors là, je ne te permets pas, tu peux me juger sans me connaître, je m'en fou mais ne juge pas ma famille JE TE L'INTERDIT, Rose est tout sauf stupide et égoïste, c'est toi qui est imbu de ta petite personne, tu es détestable, ne dis JAMAIS plus devant moi du mal de mes amis, aussi non je te promets que tu connaitra ce que veux dire le mot souffrance.

J'ai l'impression qu'un bus mets passé dessus, elle n'est plus la princesse parfaite ni la fille à papa mais une furie, je n'ai jamais vu une femme pareille, elle me fait penser à une lionne ou une louve qui défend ses petits, des mâles, qui veulent s'en prendre à leurs petits. Ses merveilleux yeux, ne sont plus si merveilleux, si un regard pourrait tuer, je ne serai plus de se monde. Mais ce qui fait le plus peur, c'est son ton calme et glaciale, j'en ai des frissons.

Aller, il faut que je me calme la lionne qui ne va pas tarder à me déchiqueter reste immobile telle une poupée de cire, froide, je sorts mon mouchoir blanc de ma poche et l'agite devant son visage en signe de reddition.

-Je suis l'apôtre de la paix et en gage de paix, m'accorderai-tu une danse ?

-Non, certainement pas je déteste danser mais je ne dis pas non a des excuses. Répliqua-t-elle.

-**Mi dispiace. Sei davvero una donna prima, sorprendente. Non ho smesso di andare alle feste spero di incontrarvi. ** La prochaine foi pense à préciser la langue.

Ce n'est pas très original de faire la même chose qu'elle, mais au moins ça marche. Je joue un peu avec le feu, ce n'est pas très malin de ma part mais je ne veux pas perdre contre une Fillette à papa, l'énerver alors qu'elle est déjà en colère ce n'est pas la meilleur idée que j'ai eu. Je la regarde, elle fait une drôle de tête.

**BELLA**

Je rêve, il vient de me faire le coup en Italien, ce n'est pas très original, j'ai vraiment envie de rire mais ce qui vient de me dire, ces quelques mots me touchent et me laissent perplexe.

Bon premièrement, il s'est excusé c'est une bonne chose, mais le plus bizarre c'est cette phrase « tu es vraiment une femme a part, surprenante. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'aller aux soirées en espérant te croiser. » Je ne sais pas quoi faire, le laisser croire que je ne connais pas Italien ou lui hotter son sourire victorieux ?

Je sens la victoire, un point pour m'avoir copié et un autre car pas de chance moi j'ai compris. Bella quatre points Bad Boy trois points l'avantage à la Fille à papa. Je suis dans ma profonde réflexion quand une voix à congeler un désert, me demande si je veux danser.

-Linda m'accorderez vous cette dance ? Me demanda James.

Non pas encore lui si je lui dis non il va deviner qui je suis, répond vite, il me faut une bouée de sauvetage, je cherche du regarde Bad Boy, je lui supplie de me sortir de là.

-Oh Anthony, je suis désolé, je ne vous ai même pas demandé l'autorisation de vous emprunter votre femme. S'excusa James.

-Oui en effet. Je sais que ma femme fait tourner la tête des hommes, pour mon autorisation je suis navré mais je ne prête pas ma femme, **à personne** même pour une danse, désolé mon vieux …

-Je comprends, je serai comme vous, j'aurai trop peur de la perdre.

LA LIBERTE DE LA FEMME VOUS CONNAISSEZ ! Des vrais Misogynes, je ne suis pas un objet et encore moins une femme soumise, je leurs mettrais bien un coup de genou entre leurs jambes pour leur apprendre de quoi on est capable nous les femmes. Mais on n'est plus au Moyen Age, aujourd'hui les femmes ont le droit de vote, je leur dirais bien ma façon de penser. Il faut absolument que je reste calme et que je joue mon rôle de parfaite femme soumise, qui ne fait rien, ne parle pas sans l'accord de son puissant époux.

-Au faite James avez-vous trouvé votre femme ?

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu mais se n'est pas facile de la trouver à un bal masqué. Rit-il

-Je suis curieux, parlez moi un peu de votre femme, elle doit être extraordinaire.

NON je n'aime pas ça, Bad Boy cherche à en savoir plus sur moi, je ne veux pas qu'il sache mon nom, il faut que je trouve une superbe solution, si en même temps je peux prendre ma revanche, sa serai bien. Aller Bella, ces années passé avec un frère farceur a du t'apprendre qu'elle que chose.

-Oui elle est surprenante, elle s'appelle…

- Excuse-moi James, de te couper mais j'aimerai que mon mari m'emmène danser, il déteste tellement ça qu'il trouve n'importe qu'elle opportunité pour se défiler, je vous laisse imaginer ce que j'ai du lui promettre pour qu'il danse à notre mariage. Aller chéri tu m'a promit s'il te plait.

-Ce n'est pas grave je comprends et j'imagine tout à fait ce que vous avez du lui promettre.

-Il ne voulait pas que l'on se mari au début parce qu'il fallait que l'on ouvre le bal ce n'est pas croyable toute les excuse qu'il a inventé.

-Chérie tu veux bien d'arrêter d'embêter James avec cette histoire. Alors James comment se nome votre femme ?

A non tu ne vas pas savoir comment je m'appelle, aller Bella fait quelque chose vite, je sais ! Je m'a croche à son bras me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je lui souffle dans l'oreille, il se retourne, je lui sourie et se retrouve à quelque millimètre de mes lèvres, je fais le reste du chemin et écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes qui sont si douces et le goût est extraordinaire, j'en ai des frissons. Il répond a mon baiser avec fougue je ne sais plus ou je suis et qui je suis. Je me recule à bout de souffle et commence à reprendre mes esprits très dificilement, James, le bal, Bad Boy.

-Allons danser comme je te l'ai promis, bonne soirée James. Dit Bad Boy légèrement troublé.

-A vous de même au revoir.

Bad Boy me tire vers la piste de danse, je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi, là Emmett ne pourra plus dire que je suis coincée. Cela vos bien deux points supplémentaires donc sa fait six à trois, je vais gagner.

- Je dois dire que se baiser a été très agréable.

-Tant mieux car c'est le premier et le dernier que tu aura de moi.

-Je pourrai toujours t'embrasser et tu vois se n'est pas si horrible de danser.

-Non je ne crois pas à la place tu goûtera à ma main sur ta belle gueule d'ange.

-Ok j'essayerai de m'en souvenir Fille à papa.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire que je suis une fille à papa ?

-Tes vêtements, tes bijoux et ton attitude, tu m'es rentré dedans sans t'excuser.

-Tu ne connais pas l'expression l'habit ne fait pas le moine ? Je suis peux être une journaliste ou juste une femme qui a été invitée par une amie fortunée. James m'avait coincé, j'ai réussie à lui échapper et j'ai couru le plus vite possible pour me cacher alors je suis désolée si je ne me suis pas excusée de t'avoir bousculé tout de suite.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as foncé dessus mais ça ne change rien tu es une Fille à papa, comme on le dit la première impression est souvent la bonne.

-Ma parole tu es borné, crois ce que tu veux de moi ça m'est complètement égale.

Cet homme est désespérant mais bon Dieu il embrasse comme jamais, je crois que se soir je vais faire de beau rêve. J'ai la tête qui tourne, mes jambes ne me tiennent presque plus, la pendule sonne douze coups, je vais pouvoir me reposer, c'est bizarre je suis plus fatiguée que quand je travaille pour Emmett.

-Princesse parfaite ici la terre, tu es encore partie dans tes pensées, je te demandais si tu voulais un verre de champagne ?

-Non merci Cendrillons va rentrer, il est l'heure.

-Il n'est que minuit.

-Il y en a qui travaille demain.

-Alors au plaisir de te revoir.

-Je crois que sa ne risque pas, au faite ce n'est pas la peine de te rendre a toutes les soirées donné a New York, je me rends à ces soirée que par obligation, je déteste sa, surtout quand il y a des espèces de chieurs comme toi.

Bad Boy est abasourdi, il réalise que j'ai compris sa phrase en Italien, là je peux dire que je suis la gagnante de notre jeux, normal je n'aime pas perdre.

-Comme le proverbe le dit : jamais deux cents trois et puis je me rendrai a chaque soirée comme ça tu sera ou me trouver si l'envie te prend de vouloir m'embrasser de nouveau. Dit il avec son merveilleux sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillants de malice, pour mon propre bien il faut vraiment que je m'éloigne de lui.

- **Obrigado eu tive uma noite muito boa e seu beijo era sublime, o melhor da minha vida, eu acho, se eu quiser um novo sabor de seus lábios,** **vejo você em breve.***** **Dis-je.

***(Merci j'ai passé une très bonne soirée et ton baiser était sublime, le meilleur de ma vie a vrai dire, j'y penserai si j'ai envie de gouter a nouveau a tes lèvres, à bientôt.)**

**FIN du CHAPITRE 10**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**"****Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre.****"**

Végèce

"**Il ne faut jurer de rien.**"

Proverbe

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alors verdict ? Ça valait le cou d'attendre ? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos avis, vos questions, idées, réclamation…**

**Vos messages petits grands sont un plaisir alors n'hésité pas.**

**MERCI **

**BISOUS **

**A bientôt**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie mes fidèles lectrices****: ****Yayalia****, ****mariacarlota****, ****Letmesign23****,** **Axalexeex25****, ****bellardtwilight****, ****popolove et mel31****,** **samy940****, ****Galswinthe****, ****Mlle-Swan-x3****, **

**Et je dis merci aux nouvelles qui on la gentillesse de m'encourager :**

**Cc**** : Merci pour ton message je suis super touchée d'être dans ton top 3 des meilleurs fics, je suis très flattée et j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir. **

**HEFID****, ****Tikasoft****, ****appaloosa****, ****luma34 ****et ****mafiction2twilight3**

**FLO merci de prendre de ton temps pour corriger, améliorer ma fic.**

**BONNE LECTURE **……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPITRE 11 : Formation et perturbation **

**ALICE**

Je suis confortablement installée dans mon lit, allongée sur le dos, je regarde le plafond de ma chambre et réfléchis. Je n'ai pas réussie à fermer l'œil de la nuit, Bella n'était pas venu à ma fête, je ne comprends pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle passait à son appartement et qu'elle nous retrouverait après.

Pendant toute la soirée je l'ai attendu, appelé sur son portable et je l'ai même cherché parmi tout les masques, elle n'était pas là, si Jasper ne m'avait pas retenu, la police serai à sa recherche et je serai depuis très longtemps à son appartement. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée, avec sa poisse on ne sait jamais. Mais si elle a fait exprès, il va falloir qu'elle ait une sacrée bonne excuse !

- Bonjour mon cœur, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuné et ne t'inquiète pas, Bella doit être au fond de son lit en train de rêver, elle va bien j'en suis sur.

Mon Jasper est un homme extraordinaire, il prend tellement soin de moi, me rassure si facilement, nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. C'est un ange, il est parfait, il m'apporte mon petit déjeuné, et surtout il porte mes sacs de shoping sans grogner, il est l'homme de ma vie et je l'aime.

-Merci mon amour, je t'aime.

Je pose mes lèvres sur ses lèvres douces et chaudes pour le remercier. Après notre tendre baiser, Jazz me chuchote qu'il m'aime, nous prenons tranquillement notre petit déjeuné, nous parlons de la soirée, je lui dis que Bella m'a trouvé un assistant Chris.

-Alors c'est quoi ton programme aujourd'hui ma princesse ? Du shoping ?

-Je vais allée voir notre fugueuse et lui passer un savon, après j'ai rendez vous avec Lorenzo pour un shooting puis je vais commencer les croquis de ma nouvelle collection, et toi ?

-Le coach est malade et l'entraineur est partie en vacance donc l'autre coach Berneur m'a demandé si je pouvais le remplacer et j'ai dis oui.

-Mais c'est super ! Je suis contente, et après tu fais quoi ?

-Oui moi aussi après ma dure journée de travaille, je vais rejoindre la créature de mes rêves et l'inviter à un diné aux chandelles.

-Elle en a bien de la chance cette créature de tes rêves, j'aimerai tant être à sa place, à quelle heure je dois rentrer pour ne pas vous déranger ?

-Ne soit pas ridicule, tu es la seule et unique créature de mes rêves Alice, rendez vous à 19H à mon apparte, ça te va ?

-Oui je pense que sa ira, je quitterai mon autre amant plus tôt. Dis- je avant de filer me préparer.

-Bonne journée mon cœur, dit bonjour à ton amant de ma part. Rigola-t-il.

Je sors de mon bébé, ma porche jaune, elle est si belle et rapide, c'est le dernier cadeau que m'a offert mon frère. Je prends l'ascenseur qui m'emmène au dernier étage de la tour, je suis sur le pallier, je prends la clé que j'ai fait faire discrètement, pour que Bella ne soit pas au courant. Je pousse la porte et me dirige vers la cuisine, je suis rassurée Bells est bien là, son sac est sur la table ainsi que son portable et les chaussures qu'elle portait hier soir sont dans l'entrée. Je suis une superbe amie quand même, je lui prépare son café et installe tout se qu'il faut pour un bon petit déjeuné. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets du bar et j'attends que la fugueuse se lève. Je tourne la page de mon magazine quand une Bella encore endormie s'installe.

-Bonjour la fugueuse, bien dormit ? J'espère parce que moi je n'ai pas dormie de la nuit car je m'inquiétais pour ma meilleur amie, tu sais celle qui n'est pas venu à la fête que je donnais HIER SOIR. Expliquais-je d'un ton froid.

-AH ! Alice mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Comment es tu rentré ?

-Oui c'est bien moi, j'ai pris ma clé. Alors qu'elle est ton excuse, elle a intérêt à être valable ?

Je la regarde de plus près, elle a l'air complètement à l'Ouest, on dirait qu'elle essaye de se souvenir se qui c'est passé ou alors elle se réveille. Je lui serre son café, lui ordonne de le boire et lui dit d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour finir de se réveiller, après elle va se faire passé un savon.

-Alors tu es réveillée ? Bon je te laisse une chance de t'expliquée mais fait vite, j'ai déjà perdu patience depuis 4H du matin, j'étais morte d'inquiétude avec ta poisse tu as très bien pu te tué en traversant la rue. Je suis furieuse, je te retrouve tranquillement en train de dormir au fond de ton lit, tu sais en une nuit j'ai imaginé toutes les pires choses qu'il aurait pu d'arrivé. Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je suis ton amie ?

-Alice je suis désolée, j'aurai du te prévenir mais je n'y ai pas pensé, la soirée a passée si vite et j'étais si fatiguée. Je te jure que je suis allée à ta fête, la décoration était magnifique.

-Merci, mais ou étais tu et pourquoi tu ne nous a pas rejoins ?

On dirait, qu'elle n'est pas sûr de ce qu'elle doit dire. Elle n'a pas l'air de me mentir, je vois qu'elle est désolée de m'avoir causé du soucie.

Bella n'a pas vu passée la soirée c'est bizarre, ça cache quelque chose, je sais !

-Il y a un homme dans ton histoire. Affirmais-je

-Non

-Isabella Marie Swan ne me ment pas !

-Il y en deux en faite, James et Bad Boy.

-QUOI ! James était là et c'est qui Bad Boy ?

-Oui James était bien là il m'a presque reconnu et je ne sais pas qui est Bad Boy, il m'a sauvé de James.

- Raconte-moi tout depuis le début dans les moindres détails et je te pardonne après.

**BELLA**

Je viens de finir de raconter tout le déroulement de la soirée à Alice, j'ai du rougir plus d'une fois pendant mon récit. Alice ressemble à un enfant à Disneyland, elle a été captivé pendant toute mon histoire, elle a même poussé des petits cris aigüe tellement elle était surprise par ce que je lui disais. Bien sur après elle m'a bombardé de questions : « est ce qu'il est beau ? Comment il s'appelle ? … »

-Alors tu vas le revoir ?

-NON ça va ! Vas pas je le déteste !

-Mais oui bien sur il n'y a que toi que tu vas convaincre. Bells il faut que tu le revois, sa crève les yeux que tu le trouve désirable et pour lui c'est la même chose, tu connais l'amour vache ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est vrai qu'il est très beau mais il est arrogant, détestable, imbue de sa petit personne. Je le répète je ne veux pas le revoir.

-Bella tu te mens a toi-même, tu m'a dis que son baiser était le meilleur de ta vie, qu'il était beau comme un Dieu alors mets ton orgueil de côté !

-C'est effectivement ce que j'ai dit mais le physique ne fait pas tout.

-Je suis d'accord mais est ce que tu as pensé, une seconde, que son attitude n'était peut être qu'une façade pour se protéger. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dis que tu arrivais à voir quand quelqu'un se cache derrière un masque.

Là je dois l'avouée que Alice n'a pas tort, je n'ai pas une seule foi fait attention, j'ai été comme lui je l'ai jugé sans le connaître, peut être qu'il est désagréable pour se protéger, je suis vraiment stupide. Mais Alice se trompe peut être, elle ne l'a jamais vu comment elle peut penser qu'il se cache derrière un masque.

-Alice pourquoi dis tu qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il est ? Tu ne le connais même pas…

- Je ne le connaît pas mais mon intuition me dit que l'œil ne voit pas ce que le cœur perçoit. Écoute, la prochaine foi que tu le rencontreras regarde avec ton cœur, pas avec tes yeux.

-Alice il n'y aura pas de prochaine foi.

-Si j'en suis sur.

-C'est ton troisième œil qui te le dis. Dis-je avec ironie.

-Oui.

-Au faite tu n'as pas rendez vous avec Lorenzo aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je ;

-Si j'ai encore un peu de temps avant d'y aller et il faut que l'on s'organise pour la formation de Chris.

-Oui, si tu veux aujourd'hui je vais commencée à lui apprendre ma partie et dès que tu as un moment, tu t'en occupe.

-Ca me va, hier après midi j'ai parlé avec lui et franchement je n'aurai pas grand-chose à lui apprendre, c'est toi qui va avoir du bouleau avec lui.

-Je pense qu'il va vite apprendre.

-Qui vivra verra, bon j'y vais, aussi non, je vais finir par être en retard, à plus Bells.

Je n'en reviens pas Alice a réussie à me remettre en question, Bad Boy ne serai pas si insupportable, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Je prends mon portable pour appeler Chris, je regarde tous les messages que Alice m'a laissé, ma boite est plaine, je la vide, mon portable vibre, stresser comme je suis je sursaute inutilement.

-Bella Swan j'écoute.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, c'est Louis.

-Bonjour Louis comment vous allez ?

-Très bien Mademoiselle, je sais que cet appel ne va pas vous faire plaisir mais vos parents veulent vous voir, pour parler.

-Effectivement je sens que sa ne va pas me plaire. Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ?

-Je ne suis pas sensé vous le dire mais…

-Louis c'est si grave que ça ?

-Votre père veux que vous persuadez Messieurs votre frère à reprendre l'entreprise familiale et …

-Mais quand est ce qu'il va comprendre que Emmett ne veut pas ! Louis il y a autre chose ?

-Oui, ils veulent que vous vous marié, pour que votre époux reprennent l'entreprise si Messieurs votre frère ne veut pas. Je suis désolée…

-Je suppose qu'ils ont choisie mon mari, qui est-il ?

- Messieurs James Jäger, mademoiselle

-Merci Louis, pas un mot à Emmett et Rosalie, je viens les voir à la maison familiale demain soir à 19h. Bonne journée à demain.

-Bonne journée Mademoiselle.

Je raccroche, m'assois dans mon canapé, je ne suis même pas surprise, j'aurai du m'y attendre. Il est grand temps que je m'occupe de mes parents, il faut que je me prépare ça va jouer serré, Charlie est une tête de mule et Renée va surement chercher à me faire culpabiliser mais grâce à Louis j'ai une longueur d'avance. James mon mari ? Mais ils ont fumé quand ils ont monté leur plan ou quoi. Ils pensent que je vais aller voir Emmett et tout lui déballé, non mais ils me prennent pour qui, si Emmett est au courant il va tout plaquer et reprendre l'entreprise, je le connais mon nounours protecteur, jamais il ne voudra que j'épouse James. Je suis en train de mettre en place ma stratégie pour demain quand Chris sonne à ma porte, je lui dis d'entrer.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan.

- Bonjour mais appelle moi Bella et ne me vouvoies pas ok ?

-Pas de problème Bella.

-Très bien. Bon Chris je vais t'apprendre ce que j'ai appris quand j'étais le manager d'Emmett. Pour commencer il faut absolument que tu ai une autre personnalité quand tu travail, un masque qui te protégera, des attaques.

Bon on a pas mal de bouleau, vient nous allons marcher pendant que je t'expliquerai ce que tu devras faire.

**CHRIS**

Je trouve que Bella n'est pas la même personne que j'ai rencontré la dernière foi, elle est plus sérieuse et plus concentrée, elle est impressionnante. Elle doit être en mode travail, je sens que je vais apprendre beaucoup de chose avec elle et Alice.

Nous sommes toujours en train de nous promener dans Central Park, cella fait déjà deux heures que j'écoute touts les conseils de Bella.

-Bella je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui. Dit-elle froidement

-Est-ce que en ce moment tu portes ton masque ?

-Oui. C'est exacte, je voulais que tu vois mon illusion c'est très bien Chris. Quand tu veux quelque chose d'une autre personne tu dois d'abord trouver sa vrai personnalité car la plupart du temps c'est la que tu trouveras la faille. Mais le plus important il faut écouter, étudier la personne que tu as en face et surtout faire preuve d'imagination. Dit-elle en me souriant.

-Ok je m'en rappellerai.

-Si tu applique ce que je t'ai dis, tu n'aura pas de problème, tu deviendras un super assistant. La prochaine foi on pass...

Je me stop, Bella n'a pas finit sa phrase, je me demande ce qui a bien pu l'arrêter, elle a peut être reconnu quelqu'un, je me retourne. Je cris son nom plusieurs fois en courant vers elle. Bella est étendu sur le sol inerte, je prends son pouls, il est faible, je cherche de l'aide mais il n'y a personne. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et appelle les secours. Elle est d'une extrême blancheur. Les secours sont enfin arrivés, ils me poses pas mal de question pendant qu'ils mettent Bella sur une civière, je monte avec eu dans l'ambulance, les sirènes ont été activées afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital.

FIN du CHAPITRE 11

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**" Le cœur perçoit ce que l'œil ne voit pas. "  
**Al-Gazal

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Je sais c'est sadique de m'arrêtée là mais le suspense j'aime bien. **

**J'attends vos idées sur ce qui va se passée dans le prochain chapitre et votre avis sur se chapitre j'espère qu'il est a votre gout.**

**Et un Grand Merci pour votre soutient.**

**Bisous **

**A vendredi prochain pour la suite.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Salut !**

**J'espère que sa n'a pas été trop dure d'attendre et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.**

**Merci pour vos message ça ma fait super plaisir.**

**Mariacarlota, Letmesign23, kalika-ma, mafiction2twilight3, bellardtwilight , Lukilina, appaloosa, xalexeex25, popolove et mel31, Mlle-Swan-x3, ****yayalia, Galswinthe, emy299,****Elphina, Grazie, Alexa27, mixou, candy.**

**Flo merci **

**BONNE LECTURE**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................................................................

CHAPITRE 12 : Le calme avant la tempête.

**CHRIS**

Je suis dans la chambre de Bella, elle dort paisiblement, l'infirmière me rassure et me dit que le médecin va bientôt arriver. Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital, le médecin m'a dit que Bella a fait un malaise surement à cause du stresse ou d'un manque de sommeil. Le médecin a ordonné à l'infirmière de lui donner un tranquillisant pour qu'elle se repose. Je suis assis sur la chaise près de son lit, son sommeil semble si profond, je la regarde, mes paupières deviennent lourdes, je sens ma tête tombe sur son lit.

Je me réveille doucement, quelqu'un serre ma main, j'ouvre les yeux et me redresse, Bella bouge de plus en plus, elle ne devrait pas tardée à se réveiller. Elle ouvre les yeux puis les referment, agressés par la lumière trop vive, elle papillonne ses paupières, s'étire puis baille.

- Comment te sens- tu Bella ?

-Salut Chris, ou suis-je ?

-A l'hôpital, tu as fais un malaise.

-Géniale, on est quel jour et quelle heure est-il ? demanda Belle d'un ton désespéré.

- Tu as dormie de 12H à minuit.

Bella saute de son lit, ouvre le placard, prend ses affaires et file dans la petite salle de bain, en même pas deux minutes elle est prête à partir, elle met ses chaussures. Je n'y crois pas elle parait en plaine forme. Enfin, pour l'instant…

-Bon on y va, je déteste les hôpitaux.

-Bella assis toi, il faut attendre le médecin pour sortir et il est trop tard pour sortir, il faut que tu te repose, ce n'est pas par hasard que tu as fait ce malaise même si le médecin semble affirmer qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

- Bon tu vois s'il a dit ça, c'est que je peux partir et puis là, je n'ai absolument plus besoin de dormir, je vais très bien !

Elle me tire par le poigné, pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte, avant même qu'elle ne l'abaisse, la porte s'ouvre et bien sûr, Bella se la prend en plaine figure, cette fille a vraiment la poisse, Alice ne m'avais pas mentie. Après s'être laisser retomber sur le lit a cause de son nez qui j'espère n'est pas fracturé, elle se met à réciter tous les mots vulgaire qu'elle connait contre, je site « le débile qui a ouvert la porte » le médecin ne peut pas en placer une.

-Bella assis toi s'il te plait. Bonjour Kate, bonjour Docteur. Dis-je.

Kate est la gentille infirmière qui a prit soin de Bella, mais le médecin n'a pas l'air d'avoir exactement le même caractère, il parait plus gentil mais plus fatigué et plus vieux.

-Bonjour Isabella, sa faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, la dernière foi c'était après ton accident de moto je crois.

-Doc. Dit elle exaspérée

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, Eleazar Denali vous devez être Chris, enchanté.

-Oui,…, moi aussi.

-Isabella j'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de te faire la malle comme la dernière foi.

-Je suis pressée si tu pouvais me libérer ça serai très gentil et arrête de m'appeler Isabella.

-Bella, on passe un marché, tu passe le reste de la nuit ici et promis je te libère demain matin.

-Ok mais à 7H je rentre chez moi et pas un mot à Emmett ni à personne.

-Marché conclu.

Bella se tourne vers moi et me dit que c'est valable pour moi aussi, je lui promets de ne rien dire et elle m'ordonne de rentrer chez moi pour que je me repose. Je lui fais un bisou et lui dit de prendre soin d'elle.

-Chris merci, je t'appel demain.

-Ok à demain Bellissima.

Je sorts de la chambre, rassuré sur l'état de santé de Bella, elle est entre de bonnes mains, maintenant.

**BELLA**

Enfin libre, je m'habille et attend qu'il me donne ma fiche de sortie. La porte s'ouvre Eleazar rentre en souriant.

-Bon je te laisse partir mais je veux que tu te repose et que tu reviennes la semaine prochaine pour tes résultats d'examen. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu viens tout de suite me voir, je suis sérieux, il faut tout de même surveiller ça de près. Surtout ne saute pas de repas, ne te couche pas trop tard pour récupérer correctement et bien sûr prends régulièrement les tranquillisants que je t'ai donnés.

-Oui docteur, c'est promis. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Bella fait attention à toi s'il te plait.

-Comme toujours, merci Doc à la prochaine.

Je sorts le plus vite possible de l'hôpital, je saute dans un taxi, j'appelle Alice et lui demande si elle peut venir me retrouver au parc devant le New café, elle me dit qu'elle y sera à 8H.

**UN BARMAN **

J'ouvre le café, il est encore trop tôt, les premiers clients n'arriverons que dans une heure, à moins que cette jeune femme ne vienne. Je suis en train astiquer mon comptoir, quand la porte est poussée doucement par cette jeune femme. Il est sept heures le café est calme comme d'habitude, elle s'avance d'un pas assuré vers sa table. Le chemin qu'elle parcourt est toujours rythmée par le bruis de ses talons. Elle tire sans raclement, sans bruit sa chaise, elle s'assoit, regarde dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle veut car elle commande toujours la même chose. Elle me regarde préparer son café, je nettoie mon plateau, pose sa tasse, une assiette et met également une cuillère et une serviette à coté de sa tasse. Je vais lui chercher son journal, je sers son café noir avant de m'avancer vers elle. Je dépose son café puis son journal, elle me sourie pour me remercier je lui rends puis regagne mon comptoir.

Comme à son habitude elle prend sa cuillère, et la plonge dans son café, elle ouvre son journal, commence à le lire tout en mélangeant doucement son café. Elle tourne une page, tape toujours deux fois sa cuillère contre sa tasse pour faire tomber la petite goutte. Elle la pose dans l'assiette, puis prend la tasse, souffle légèrement dessus, porte la tasse à ses lèvres et boit.

Elle lit la page, la tourne et boit une gorgée. Elle répète cette opération jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de boire son café, elle ferme son journal, pose sa tasse vide, ouvre son sac cherche son porte monnaie, prend l'argent et le dépose sur la table, pousse la chaise et avance jusqu'à la porte, son visage semble plus paisible qu'a son arrivée, elle me regarde toujours avant de partir.

-Bonne journée, à la prochaine foi. Dit-elle avant de sortir.

**BELLA **

Je pousse le porte du New café, je me dirige vers ma table, m'assoie en attendant mon café. J'aime venir ici quand je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est un peu mon havre de paix. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Bad Boy, mes parents et mon malaise. Il me faut du calme, je dois mettre mes idées en place.

Le gentil serveur m'apporte ma tasse et mon journal, je lis et bois tranquillement, je regarde l'horloge, Alice va bientôt arriver, je paye et prend le chemin de la sortie, l'esprit plus léger.

-Bonne journée, à la prochaine foi.

-Bonne journée Mademoiselle.

Je ferme la porte, sur le trottoir d'en face une mère accompagne son enfant à l'école, la petite fille fait tomber son doudou, je traverse la rue, des voitures klaxonnent, je récupe la peluche et cours après elles.

- Excusez-moi, vous avez perdu le doudou de votre fille. Criais-je

-Oh ! Merci beaucoup, Lila dit merci à la dame.

-Merchi ma dame. Je sourie à la petite.

-Passez une bonne journée.

-Au revoir.

Je me dirige vers le parc, Alice doit me rejoindre près de la mare, je m'assoie sur un banc, le soleil me réchauffe, je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de calme, j'écoute le bruit du vent qui soufflent sur les branches.

**ALICE **

Je suis presque arrivée, je marche jusqu'au banc, je cherche Bella, elle est assise sur le banc qui en plein soleil, Bells a les yeux fermés, le sourir aux lèvres, elle est très belle, on dirait un ange tellement son visage est beau et illuminé. Je m'avance doucement pose mes mains sur ses yeux.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Alice !

-Gagner, alors Belli chou que veux tu dire a Docteur Alice, elle t'écoute.

-Je voulais te demander si toi et Jazz vous être libre de samedi à mercredi ?

-Ca dépend pour quoi ?

-Un petit voyage.

-Où ?!!

-C'est une surprise.

Alors là, je suis curieuse, je veux savoir, Bella tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, je vais lui faire le coup des yeux du chat botté et ma mou spéciale Alice veux quelque chose.

-S'il-te-plait. Dis-je en séparant bien chaque mot.

-Ok tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à ta moue. Lundi c'est l'anniversaire d'Emmett, je veux lui faire la surprise. Samedi on prend l'avion, Dimanche Nounours a un match ça lui fera plaisir que l'on vienne. Lundi on lui fête son anniversaire et Mercredi on rentre, ça te vas ?

-Youpi, super, je vais t'organisée une de ses fêtes, pour le cadeau tu as pensé a quoi ?

-Je suppose que tu es dû voyage, pour le cadeau j'ai pensé à deux scooteurs des neiges et toi ?

-Excellant ton idée, moi j'ai mon idée, tu verras. Des 10H on va acheter des vêtements chauds et les scooteurs, Mardi on pourra faire une balade, c'est super j'ai hâte d'y être.

-Moi aussi, mais Alice pas de shoping s'il te plait.

-Si. Bon je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu peux tout me dire tu le sais. C'est Bad Boy ? Tu la revu ?

- Non, c'est mes parents, je dois les affronter ce soir, ils veulent que Emmett arrête le hockey sur glace pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale, si Emmett ne veux pas ils vont me marier à James.

-MAIS ILS N'ONT PAS LE DROIT, C'EST HORIBLE, IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! M'exclamais-je

-Calme toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bella est si calme, on dirait qu'elle est résignée, je n'y crois pas, ses parents ! C'est horrible, comment peuvent-ils faire ça a la leur fille, la donner à James ! Je suis en colère et triste, mes parents son si aimants à coté d'eux, j'ai beaucoup de chance… mais je ne veux pas qu'on fasse ne mal à ma Bella.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN tu as intérêt à te battre, je veux que tu leur montre la Lionne que tu es, promet le moi.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être une petite fille bien sage ce soir, le problème sera réglé, ils vont avoir à faire à Bella la Lionne, je te promets.

-Bien, j'aime mieux ça.

-On y va faire ses achats ?

**BELLA**

Je suis sur les rotules, je n'en peu plus, je suis trop fatiguée, j'ai une de ses migraine, je veux rentrée chez moi. Alice m'a vidé des quelques forces qu'il me restait, quand Ali parle de shoping express, il faut fuir le plus loin possible, c'est pire qu'un marathon. Mon calvaire est enfin finit, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai la force d'aller à la boxe cette après midi.

-Alice est ce que tu peux me déposer à mon appartement.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème.

-Merci.

-Bella est ce que, je pourrais venir avec toi chez tes parents ça les calmeraient peut être ?

-Oui mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoire de famille, ça va bien se passer.

Le reste du trajet se passe dans un silence agréable, le ronflement du moteur et si reposant, je me sens si bien. Alice me dit bon courage pour ce soir. Je monte à mon apparte, j'appelle Chris pour lui donner de mes nouvelles et je lui dis de venir demain me voir pour continuer sa formation. Je me fais couler un bon bain et en profite jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide. Je m'allonge sur mon lit douillé et m'endors paisiblement.

Je rêve de mon beau et terrible Bad Boy mais quelqu'un vient n'arracher à mon beau rêve, on me secoure et j'ai froid, ma couette !

-Bella debout, il faut que tu te prépare, tu vas être en retard chez tes parents. REVEILLE TOI !!!!

- Laisse-moi dormir Alice, s'il te plait et redonne moi ma couette. Dis-je en grognant.

-Non, tu as de la chance que je sois passé ou si non, tu serais encore entrain de dormir. Lève toi, tu rêveras de ton inconnu plus tard, je t'ai apporté ta tenue pour se soir.

Je me lève difficilement, je prends les affaires d'Alice et vais d'un pas vacillant dans la salle de bain. Je demande à Ali quel heure il est à travers la porte.

-18 H 00 alors dépêche-toi, il faut que je te coiffe et maquille.

Incroyable j'ai dormie toute l'après midi, je dois être en train de rattraper toute les heures de sommeil que j'ai perdu à travailler pour Emmett. Je regarde ce que mon gourou de la mode m'a donné, des sous vêtements noir en dentelle, un tailleur, non mais elle veut vraiment ma mort.

-ALICE !!! Tu crois vraiment que je vais porter ce que tu m'as donné ? Je vais juste voir mes parents je ne vais pas à un entretien d'embauche.

-Ne discute pas mets se tailleur. Ordonna-t-elle.

Je mets les bats noirs puis j'enfile la jupe fendu, très serrée, Ali a exagéré sur la longueur de la fente. Le corsage est blanc avec des manches longues bouffantes, la veste est sans manche. Je sorts de la salle de bain Alice me donne des escarpins à haut talons, elle ferme ma veste avec une ceinture, la veste est très mais très près du corps je ne croyais pas pouvoir la fermer, j'ai perdu pas mal de poids, je trouve. Je me regarde dans la glace après être passé dans les mains experte d'Alice, j'ai l'impression d'être une femme d'affaire.

-Alors tu n'es pas bien comme ça ?

-Pourquoi je dois ressemblée à une avocate ?

-C'est très simple, il faut que tu impressionne tes parents. Je t'assure que Bella la Lionne avec ce tailleur va tout déchirer, ils ne vont pas te reconnaitre comme une petite fille bien sage qui écoute ses parents mais comme une femme indépendante.

-Merci Alice. Bon il est l'heure.

FIN du CHAPITRE 12

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………........................................................................................................................................

**Les chanceux sont ceux qui arrivent à tout… Les malchanceux sont ceux à qui tout arrive.**

Eugène Labiche

…………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................................................................................

**J'aime beaucoup cette citation.**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous à plu j'attends vos avis.**

**Bon weekend **

**Bisous**

**A bientôt**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde voila la suite t'en attendu.**

**MERCI de faire l'effort de m'écrire, vous me faite très plaisir.**

**Elphina, ****appaloosa, samy940**, **Bellaandedwardamour, Leadu31, yayalia,** **Letmesign23, bellardtwilight, popolove et mel31, samy940, xalexeex25, Lukilina, mariacarlota, emy299, Mlle-Swan-x3,** **Galswinthe**

**Alexa27**** : Je suis d'accore avec toi, le chapitre était court mais je fais se que je peux, c'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à poster une foi par semaine, je me demande parfois comment je fais. Merci j'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

**Grazie**** : Voilà la suite, merci pour ton message bisous A bientôt.**

**MERCI FLO pour la super correction **

**BONNE LECTURE**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPITRE 13 : Confrontation

**BELLA**

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur mon grand garage, Emmett m'a transmit sa passion des voitures, je ne sais pas laquelle prendre, ma mini, ma Ferrari, je sais : la Porsche Cayman 2.7 noir. Je prends la clef, m'avance vers le font de l'écurie, je passe devant la nouvelle voiture de nounours, il faudra que je lui envoi. J'ouvre la porte de ma voiture, je m'installe, mets mes lunettes mouche comme dit Emmett puis démarre. Le moteur ronronne, j'appuis sur le bouton de la télécommande de la porte du garage. Je sors tranquillement et une foi sortie j'accélère. J'arrive sur l'autoroute, je vais pouvoir la pousser, profiter de la vitesse, ça me détendra.

Je suis sur le petit chemin qui m'emmène au manoir familial, je déteste y venir. J'arrive au gigantesque portail fermé, j'ouvre ma fenêtre, la camera me regarde, j'appuie sur l'interphone.

-Ouvrez, c'est Bella. Dis-je, le portail s'ouvre lentement.

-Vous pouvez avancer.

J'accélère, je passe dans le parc, le manoir est caché par les arbres du parc. Je stop ma voiture devant l'entrée, le moteur est coupé, l'habitacle est silencieux, j'expire, inspire et met mon masque avant de sortir. J'ouvre la porte, prend mon sac, et je m'avance vers Louis le fidele majeur d'homme de la maison Swan.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan, bienvenue chez vous.

-Merci Louis, mes parents sont là ?

Je suie Louis, ici ça n'a pas changé, de la moquette, des meuble en bois, toujours ce style salon British. Le bon coté de ce manoir c'est que l'on peut faire un super cachecache. La vieille horloge sonne, il est 19 H00, je suis pile à l'heure.

-Madame Swan est en rendez vous privé et Monsieur votre père n'est pas encore rentré.

-Je vois, ma mère doit être avec Philipe. Ce n'est pas la peine que je me dépêche.

-Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? Je vous installe dans le bureau bibliothèque ?

-Oui ça serai très bien, j'aimerai un café bien noir s'il te plait Louis et arrête de me voyer.

-Ton café sans sucre comme d'habitude ?

-Oui.

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, le feu crépite et me réchauffe, j'adore l'odeur. Je regarde tous les livres de plus près quand Louis rentre avec mon café.

-Merci Louis, assis toi s'il te plait, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé.

-Oui, cela fait très longtemps, que tu n'es pas venu, maintenant tu es une belle femme, je suis très fière d'avoir eu la responsabilité de m'occuper de toi et d'Emmett. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu as fait du beau travail avec ton frère.

-A moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Comment ça se passe à ici ?

-Comme d'habitude. Votre mère travaille sur le tournage d'un film, parfois je me dis que si votre mère n'était pas devenue actrice, elle se serait occupée de vous et ne serai pas la femme qu'elle est devenue. Je regrette, la femme d'avant douce, aimante, dévoué à ses enfants. Est-ce que tu te rappelle quand elle s'occupait de vous, quand elle vous emmenait au sport ? C'était le bon vieux temps. Soupira t il.

Je me fais vieux, je vie désormais dans le passé.

-Mais non, il ne faut pas rester dans le passé et surtout il ne faut pas regretter, ma mère a fait son choix, c'est comme ça on ne peut rien y changer, il faut aller vers l'avenir.

-Oui tu as raison. Que vas-tu faire pour tes parents, ils sont égoïste, indigne d'être vos parents.

-J'ai crée plusieurs plan, je verrai quand le moment sera venu.

-Bon je te laisse tes parents ne vont pas tarder, ils te parleront après le repas normalement.

-Merci Louis

-Derrien Mademoiselle.

Je ferme les yeux après avoir bu mon café. Louis me secoue, doucement, je me suis assoupie, il me dit que mes parents sont arrivés, je me lève et me prépare à leur arrivé, je me mets dos à la porte et regarde l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

**RENEE**

Bella est déjà arrivé sa voiture est juste devant, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'es pas vu. Je rentre, Louis m'accueille, prend mon manteau et mon sac. Il me demande si j'ai passé une bonne journée, je lui réponds et lui demande où est Bella et si mon mari est arrivé.

-Messieurs vous attend dans son bureau et Mademoiselle est dans la bibliothèque.

-Merci Louis, vous pouvez disposer.

Je me dirige vers le bureau de Charlie, j'ouvre la porte, il est encore plongé dans son travail, son fameux boulot est plus important que sa famille. Je m'assois dans le siège qui est devant son bureau, il n'a même pas remarqué que je que j'étais là.

-Bonsoir Charlie

-A tu es arrivé, tu te rappelle du plan ?

-Oui mais…

-On y va. Dit-il en me coupant.

Je le suis jusqu'à la bibliothèque, je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler Bella, Charlie ouvre la porte brusquement, je cherche Bella ma fragile petite fille dans le fauteuil mais elle n'est pas là, par contre une femme se tient face à la fenêtre, elle est très belle dans se tailleur noir et ses chaussures à talons aiguilles c'est vraiment pas ce que porterai Bella. Cette femme est terriblement impressionnante et sexy, elle doit être avocate. Bella n'est pas venu finalement et elle nous envoie une avocate, je suis si triste.

-Qui êtes vous et que fichez vous ici ? Grogna mon mari qui ne connait pas la courtoisie.

La femme reste, silencieuse, elle inspire, expire avant de se retournée, je croise son regard, des yeux marron sublimement mis en valeur grâce au maquillage, j'hoche la tête de surprise, cette femme si belle est ma fille, ma Bella.

-Alors Charlie tu ne reconnais même pas ta propre fille. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Isabella ? C'est toi ? Demanda Charlie, Bella grogne à son prénom, puis répond.

-Mais oui bien sûr que c'est moi … puisque je te le dis.

Je sens que la soirée va être longue, l'ambiance est très glaciale, Bella n'est plus ma petite fille, bien sage et gentille. Il faut que la tension descende, je me jette sur ma fille est la serre très fort dans mes bras et regarde Charlie d'un regard noir.

- Ma chérie tu es si belle, tu m'as tant manqué.

Elle me sourie, me dit que je lui ai aussi manqué, elle rougie même à mon compliment, elle est comme avant, elle n'a pas changé. Nous passons à table, je parle tu tournage du film, des acteurs, jusqu'à la fin du repas, Charlie ne m'écoute pas comme d'habitude, il observe Bella, elle m'écoute et pose des questions. Je demande à Louis de servir le café dans le bureau de Charlie comme le plan le prévoie. Bella est très souriante et agréable, le plan a peut être une chance de marcher.

Charlie et moi s'installons derrière le bureau et Bella devant nous, elle fronce les sourcilles, son visage se durcie, elle est très sérieuse, je ne reconnais plus ma fille si fragile, elle parait si froide et distante, elle me fait peur.

-Bon nous avons assez joué la mascarade de la famille parfaite. Dit-elle froidement.

-Isa pourquoi dis tu ça ? Demandais-je.

-Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, qu'est ce que vous voulez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous et votre égoïsme.

-Je veux qu'Emmett arrête le sport et travaille avec moi pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Exigea Charlie.

Bella est calme elle ne fait rien transparaitre, ça va être très dure de la convaincre mais il le faut, c'est pour leur bien que l'on fait ça pour eux.

- Tu as demandé à Emmett ?

-Non, il n'a dit, que c'est à toi, que je dois m'adresser car tu es soit disant son agent et manager. Répond-t-il

-Et si Emmett refuse de reprendre ton entreprise familiale, tu feras quoi ? Tu sais Emmett à une femme et elle ne veut pas qu'il arrête le sport pour faire plaisir à son papa, en plus c'est elle qui le gère maintenant, ce n'est plus moi.

Mon tout petit nounours a une femme et je ne suis même pas au courant, Bella aurai pu nous le dire, j'espère qu'elle est belle et riche. Il faudra que j'interroge Belli.

-Je veux que tu lui face changer d'avis. Ordonna mon mari rouge de colère.

-Tu n'as que cette expression à la bouche « je veux », moi je ne veux pas convaincre Emmett de faire ce que TOI tu veux. Alors que vas-tu faire, Emmett ne reprendra jamais l'entreprise familiale.

Ça s'annonce mal, nous sommes obligés de mettre la partie deux du plan en place, Charlie sourie, nous sommes sure de gagner, Bella fronce encore plus des sourcilles, ses yeux sont noir de colère, de dégout, de honte et de tristesse.

-Donc Emmett refuse. Je suis triste que Emmett ne pense cas lui, il nous oblige à faire quelque chose que nous ne voulons pas t'imposer mais nous n'avons pas le choie. Il est grand temps pour toi de te marier, ton mari prendra la place qu'Emmett devait avoir. Mais si ton frère change d'avis tu n'aurais pas besoin de te marier.

-En gros l'un de nous deux doit se sacrifier pour votre égoïsme.

-Isa ne dit pas à ça nous faisons ça pour votre bien et pour le bien notre famille aussi, pense un peu à nous. Tu dis toujours que nous sommes égoïste mais toi tu ne crois pas que tu l'es en ne voulant pas sauver se que nous avons fondé ? Répliquais-je.

-Mais oui bien sur je vais vous croire. Qui sera mon époux ?

Incroyable, on dirait qu'elle va sacrifier encore une foi sa vie pour son frère, Charlie avait raison Bella est très proche de son frère.

-James Jäger, c'est un jeune homme très charmant. Annonça Charlie

-Oh ! Quel dommage, Je crois que ce ne va pas être possible, James peux devenir mon époux que si il ne m'approche à moins de 500 mètre, c'est un peu ennuyant non ? Dit-elle sur un ton mondain.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? S'énerva mon époux encore plus rouge.

-Mince, James ne vous a pas prévenu c'est ennuyant, la justice lui à interdis de m'approcher, je pense que le mariage ne va pas être réalisable.

Elle s'amuse avec nous, elle se moque de nous, Charlie vois très rouge.

-Ce n'est pas grave nous trouverons quelqu'un d'autre. Dis-je.

-Bon assez joué, vous ne comprenez pas, nous n'allons pas faire ce que vous désirer. Je refuse de marier avec un psychopathe, ou tout autre homme que vous m'imposerez, le chantage ne marche pas avec moi, c'est claire ?

-Si toi et ton frère refusez je vous coupe les vivres. Répliqua Charlie

C'est un peu radicale, Bella ne parait pas troublée, elle sourie et éclate de rire, je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de drôle elle croit peut être que ne nous sommes pas capable de leur couper les vivres, alors là elle se trompe royalement.

-Soit !coupez nous les vivres, nous n'avons plus besoin de votre argent depuis très longtemps.

-Mais tu nous es redevable, qui à payé vos études et vos activités… Tu peux en échange convaincre ton frère de travailler avec moi ou de te marier avec l'homme que nous avons choisi. Expliqua Charlie.

Bella secoue la tête, comme si elle était résignée, elle prend son sac à main, fouille puis sort deux enveloppes, elle les pose devant nous.

-Dans ces enveloppes, il y a la totalité de l'argent que vous avez dépensé pour nous toutes ces années, nous ne vous devons RIEN alors maintenant nous sommes quitte. Ne vous inquiété pas Emmett et moi sommes aussi riche que vous, nous sommes à l'abrie du besoin. Je suis désolé mais nous n'en pouvons plus, le mariage arrangé est la goute d'eau de trop, nous voulons que vous nous oubliez comme quand nous étions petit et que vous nous avez abandonné dans un collège au Canada. Adieu Père, Maman.

**BELLA**

Je suis triste que mes parents nous force à couper les ponts avec eux mais c'est la vie, je suis dans le vestibule, Louis m'aide à mettre mon manteau et me redonne mon sac je suis sur le pas de la porte quand ma mère me court après, les larmes aux yeux.

-Isa ne part pas comme ça, tu te rends conte du mal que tu nous fais, tu pense à ton père ?

-Maman tu es très, mais très mal placé pour me faire la morale et me faire culpabiliser. Ce n'est pas moi qui a un amant, ce n'est pas moi qui trompe mon mari et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui reste avec mon mari juste pour l'argent. Alors ne dit plus rien et va voir Philipe pour qu'il te console.

Je lui tourne le dos, marche jusqu'à ma voiture j'ouvre ma porte, monte et m'installe, je sens mes larmes qui coule abondamment le long de mon visage. Je parts sur les chapeaux de roux, pour fuir, Emmett et moi sommes libre maintenant, peut être qu'un jour je leurs pardonnerai mais pas pour l'instant, il faut que je tourne la page, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'en tends.

FIN du CHAPITRE 13

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................................................................................

« Le père et la mère doivent tout à l'enfant. L'enfant ne leur doit rien. »

Jules Renard

" Nous voulons être ceux que nous sommes "

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................................................................

Désolé mais je ne sais pas de qui est la dernière citation.

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Comme toujours je ne suis pas contre des review

BONNE VANCANCE (un peu en avance) pour celle qui le sont et bon courage pour celle qui travaille.

Bisous

A bientôt


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous allez

MERCI POUR LES MESSAGES

**Yayalia, Letmesign23, samy940, bellardtwilight, Bellaandedwardamour, mariacarlota, popolove et mel31, Leadu31, kalika-ma, emy299, Elphina, appaloosa, alex, xalexeex25, Galswinthe, Mlle-Swan-x3**

**Grazie et Lukilina merci pour votre aide et vos idées.**

Bonne vacance florence et merci pour la correction.

**BONNE LECTURE **

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

CHAPITRE 14 : Au café des étoiles

**BELLA**

Je suis enfin arrivée, j'ouvre la porte, Alice a encore oublié d'éteindre la lumière avant de partir, je me demande encore comment elle a pu faire un double de mes clés, il faudra que je lui pose la question. J'enlève mes chaussures qui me font atrocement souffrir, j'entends des bruits dans le salon, cette chipie d'Alice a du oublier d'éteindre la télé, elle ne doit pas faire très attention à sa consommation d'énergie. Je vais au salon pour éteindre la télé, je trouve une Alice complètement endormie sur mon canapé, elle m'a attendu, elle n'aurait pas du, je vais chercher dans ma chambre une couverture.

Attendrie et touché je couvre mon petit lutin et file me mettre au lit car demain Alice va m'interroger, c'est évidant.

Je gagnais ma cuisine en grognant contre moi et Emmett, j'aurai du éteindre mon portable, quel idée d'écrire un sms a 7 heures, il y en a qui dorme ! Je me prépare un café bien noir, pour finir de me réveiller. Je prends un jus d'orange pour me donner de l'énergie et je commence à faire des crêpes et des gaufres pour remercier Ali. Pendant ma préparation je m'évade en pensant à l'homme super bien foutu mais qui me met dans tous mes états.

-BELLA !

-Bonjour Ali, tu as bien dormie ? Installe-toi, j'ai fait des gaufres et des crêpes. Dis-je en souriant.

Alice s'installe, je lui sers son café. Elle me regarde ou plutôt me dévisage, elle fronce des sourcilles. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Alice je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Elle se lève et passe derrière le bar puis me serre très fort dans ses bras.

- Bella j'étais inquiète comment ça c'est passé avec tes parents, dit moi que tu ne vas pas leur obéir, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé hier soir, j'avais peur qu'ils te retiennent, si tu n'étais pas rentré se matin j'aurai été te chercher.

-Calme toi, c'est fini, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états pour ça.

-J'ai quand même le droit de me soucier de ma meilleure amie, de ma quasi sœur. Ne me dis pas que si les rôles étaient inversés tu n'aurais pas réagie.

-Oui, tu as raison, petite sœur. Aller finissons notre déjeuné et je te raconte ce qui c'est passé.

Alice m'ordonne de tout raconter dans les moindres détails. Une foi mon récit finit Alice a la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Elle est en mode pause, ça fait super bizarre de voir mon petit lutin silencieux et surtout calme. On dirait qu'elle assimile les informations que je lui ai fournies.

-Ali tu es toujours là ?

-Oui oui, je… je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu as vraiment dit et fait ce que tu m'as raconté.

-Heu oui pourquoi ?

-Tu es vraiment incroyable Bella, j'aurai aimé voir ça. Mais est ce que tu regrette ?

-Non, ce qui est fait est fait, ils ont été trop loin cette foi.

-Oui je suis bien de ton avis, bon le problème de tes parents est réglé maintenant il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de cet homme mystérieux.

-NON Ali ! Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas entendre parler de Bad Boy. Combien de foi je vais devoir te le dire qu'il ne me plait pas.

-Autan de foi qu'il sera nécessaires pour que tu te rends compte que tu berce d'illusions. Répliqua mon petit lutin en me tirant la langue.

-Tu ferais bien de te préparer, tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez vous avec tes mannequins. Dis-je

-AH ! J'avais complètement oublié, à plus Bellisima, je dois rentrer pour me changé, je vais passer pour quoi si je porte deux foi la même chose.

-N'oublie pas de faire tes valises pour demain.

-Oui oui. Dit-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Alice est une pile, je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Je range la cuisine puis je vais me laver et m'habiller pour une nouvelle journée. Je rentre dans ma chambre et bien sur je trouve comme par magie sur mon lit mes vêtements avec un petit mot.

Coucou

Tu as intérêt à mettre les vêtements que je t'ai choisie. Ou sinon on se fera une semaine de shopping.

Bonne journée Belli

Bisous

ALICE

PS : prends les chaussures que tu as porté hier soir et n'oublie de te maquiller et met ta petite veste en cuire noire.

PS : j'ai laissé les vêtements pour Chris dans la chambre d'ami.

Elle est pas croyable cette Alice, je ne vais pas aller contre les ordres d'Alice j'ai bien trop peur d'une semaine de magasin avec Ali. Je regarde de plus près ce que le diable de la mode m'a laissé. Un chemisier en satin blanc avec une jupe tulipe taille haute noire. Je suis assez fière de moi, je trouve que je me suis améliorée maintenant j'arrive à différencier les différents modèles de jupes.

Une foi maquiller et habiller je vérifie mon sac, portable, clés, porte feuille, c'est bon. Je prends mon ordinateur portable, le met dans la sacoche, je suis prête, pile au moment ou Chris frape à la porte. Je dis à Chris d'entrer.

-Salut Belli chou comment tu …

-Bonjour Chris.

-Mon Dieu mais tu es sublime dans cette tenue ! C'est Alice ?

-Merci et oui c'est Alice qui m'a habillé, ta tenu t'attend dans la chambre de gauche, va y je te briffe après.

Je pense prendre l'Aston Martin, ça sera parfait pour aller avec nos vêtements. AH ! Je deviens comme Alice ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête se travaille, si je ne veux pas finir une accro de shoping.

-Alors je suis comment ? Me demanda Chris.

-**Tu sei sublime, un cannone reale **(tu es sublime, un vrai canon _en italien_) dis je en le regardant me sourire.

-**Grazie, Belli. **

-Bon assis toi, nous allons avoir une journée très remplie. Tu vas passer à la pratique aujourd'hui, nous allons dans le café, restaurant des Stars pour chercher des célébrités qui voudront bien porter les vêtements d'Alice. Ce matin nous travaillerons ensemble mais cette après midi je serai là qu'en tant qu'observatrice. C'est bon ?

-Oui c'est partie.

-Alors suit moi.

-Ouah !!! Pince moi je rêve, Bella ces voiture sont a toi ?

-Oui, elles sont belles ?

-Très ! On prend laquelle ?

- L'Aston Martin.

Pendant le trajet je donne mes dernières recommandations à Chris, je lui explique mon plan. Nous arrivons à l' endroit le plus branché de New York, le lieu de rendez vous de toutes les Stars. Je prends mon sac à main, Chris prend l'ordinateur, le voiturier ouvre ma porte je sors et lui donne mes clés.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan.

-Bonjours, est ce que le petit salon priver est libre ?

-Oui suivez moi, s'il vous plait.

Chris a l'air tendu, je lui sourie pour le rassurer, le salon est très bien décoré, il est parfait, je remercie la femme qui nous a accompagnés et je m'installe dans un des fauteuils.

-Installe toi Chris et ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Bon nous disposons du salon toute la journée. Il sera notre bureau.

-Ok alors on n'a plus cas commencé.

-C'est partie, pour commencer nous allons nous rendre au bar, commander un café et attendre que le monde vienne à nous.

Nous nous installons à une table et je commende deux café avec des viennoiseries. Je discute avec Chris, tranquillement, il me pose beaucoup de questions sur mon ancien travail avec Emmett et moi je lui en pose sur sa vie d'avant. Je regarde ma montre, 10 heures, parfait les Stars ne vont pas tarder. Je sorts de mon sac le petit cadeau pour Chris, je lui donne avant que les choses sérieuses ne commence.

-Tient Chris c'est pour toi, tu vas en avoir besoin.

-Merci Bella mais il ne fallait pas.

- Ouvre-le.

Il ouvre le paquet délicatement, il semble très content de mon cadeau.

-Merci Belli chou, tu n'aurais pas du, il a du te couter très chère, j'y crois pas tu m'offre un portable dernier crie. Merci

-Il va vite te devenir indispensable.

Je viens de finir mon café quand Lorenzo m'aperçoit, je dis à Chris rapidement qui est Lorenzo.

-Bella ! Je suis content de te voir, tu ne viens pas souvent ici ?

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. C'est la première foi que je viens. Installe toi, je te présente Chris mon collègue.

-Bonjour Chris.

-Messieurs Lorenzo Adriano Céleste, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez.

-Merci, Bella je suis désolé mais j'ai un rendez vous donc on se voit une prochaine foi.

-Oui pas de problème, bonne journée.

-En revoir à bientôt Chris, Bella.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? me demanda Chris

-Oui je te parlerai de lui plus en détails une prochaine foi, quelqu'un approche.

Une jeune femme à la crinière blonde, s'approche de nous avec un sourire d'hypocrite. Elle a l'air si sur d'elle, je regarde Chris, il reconnait cette Starlette, moi elle me dit rien, je prends mon calepin et le tends à Chris, il écrie vite les informations don j'ai besoin. Il me le rend cette femme s'appelle donc Lauren Mallory, c'est une actrice très en vogue en ce moment, c'est parfait.

-Bonjour, vous être nouveaux, je ne vous ai jamais vu dans ce restaurant, Me demanda la Bimbo

-Bonjour, oui nous ne sommes encore jamais venus, ici.

-Je connais bien ce café et il ya quelques règles à respecter ici, vous savez.

- AH oui nous ne le savons pas. Répondis-je naïvement

-Certaine place sont réservé par exemple la table ou vous êtes est la mienne.

-Oui je suis au courant Mademoiselle Mallory, nous vous attendons, justement. Dis-je en bleffant

- Ah vraiment ? À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Christopher Martin et Isabella Swan, Mademoiselle Mallory. Répond Chris à la siliconée.

-Je suis enchantée Christopher, mais appelé moi Lauren et je pense que le vouvoiement n'est pas nécessaire.

-D'accord mais appelé moi Chris je préfère.

-Pas de problème, je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Bien sur.

-Alors je suis très flattée de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la secrète Isabella Swan.

-Je préfère Bella.

-Tu sais que dans le milieu tu es une légende un vrai mystère. Que, me vos l'honneur de te rencontrer.

-Nous avons une offre à te faire, nous avons pensé à toi en première vu ta célébrité et ton image. Dis-je en la flattant

- Que puis-je faire pour vous rendre service ?

-Nous représentons la très talentueuse Alice Cullen et nous pensons que tu serais parfaite pour porter ces créations.

-Tu sais que pour se genre de chose il faut s'adresser à mon agent.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ton agent qui porte les vêtements après.

-Oui c'est vrai, la robe que tu as porté à la soirée des célébrités c'est Alice qui là crée ? Me demanda t elle.

-Oui

-Qu'est ce que j'ai en échange si je porte ses création ?

-Rien, tu seras juste très bien habiller, si tu veux mon avis se sera mieux que cette horrible robe que tu portais pour l'avant première de ton film. Réplique Chris.

-Comment ? On m'a dit qu'elle était très tendance, qu'est ce que tu connais à la mode toi ?

-Je suis l'assistant d'Alice et franchement j'aurai eu honte de porter ça. Je suis certain que tu y gagnerais beaucoup si tu porte les créations d'Alice. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas dit le nous nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre je suis sur qu'une autre sera intéresser. Dit-il

Je ne me suis pas trompée Chris est fait pour se travail, il c'est déjà adapté, je suis rassurée, il apprend très vite. Je vais le laisser ce débrouiller et voir se que ça va donner. Lauren a l'air de réfléchir, je pense qu'elle va accepter.

-Je pense que je peux vous rendre ce service, mais c'est vraiment pour vous faire plaisir. Dit-elle.

Mais oui bien sur, on te croit Barbie, tu es trop gentille de nous accorder cette faveur. Bien je pense que je vais laisser Chris seul plutôt que prévue.

-Merci beaucoup Lauren, tu nous rends un très grand service. Répond Chris

-Ce n'est rien. J'aimerai beaucoup voir certaines des créations, d'Alice et même choisir une robe pour l'avant première de mon prochain film.

-Pas de problème voici le numéro d'Alice et si tu veux j'ai des photos de certaines de ses création avec moi je peux te les montrer si tu le veux. Expliquais-je

-Oui j'aimerai bien voir ça.

- Lauren je te rejoins dans le petit salon. Chris tu continu sans moi ok, profite s'en aussi pour te faire connaitre.

-Ok je pense y arriver.

-Bonne chance et tu as fait du beau bouleau.

-Merci Bella

La matinée est passée très vite, Lauren était très contente et Chris s'en sort très bien, il a réussie à convaincre un acteur à porter les vêtements d'Alice. Nous mangeons tranquillement, Chris me dit qu'il a rencontré beaucoup de monde, des stylistes, des photographes …

-Alors on fait quoi cette après midi ? demanda t il

-Tu vas continuer comme se matin mais cette foi je vais te donner trois personnes à convaincre, Lorenzo, Eric Yorkie et Heidi Voltueri. Tu as trois heures pour monter leur dossier. Bonne chance je reviens dans trois heures.

-Merci.

J'espère que sur se coup là je ne suis pas allé trop fort, si il réussie avec Lorenzo, sa ira avec Eric mais j'ai plus de doute avec Heidi et on ne peut pas faire sans Heidi c'est la plus importante, je verrais bien. Je m'installe au bar et demande un capuccino et un gâteau au chocolat. Le serveur me sourie en me donnant ma tasse et mon assiette, je le remercie quand mon chère Lorenzo débarque.

-Coucou Bella, alors ton protégé est partie ? Je croyais que je devais lui faire passer un test.

-Il est en train de travailler, ton rendez vous avec lui n'est que dans trois heures, je te signale.

-A oui j'avais oublié. Bon alors je vais te laissé tranquille. Chao ma belle.

Je quitte le bar pour m'installer dans un fauteuil, je commende un café cette foi, je suis vraiment une droguée du café, plusieurs personne vienne me saluer, beaucoup d'homme surtout. Je sorts de ma sacoche mes dossier et mon bloque note, je relis les informations que j'ai sur Heidi et Eric, je suis tellement plongée dans mon travail que je ne fais plus attention à ceux qui m'entour, j'entends plus les bruits.

J'ai enfin fini de lire et organiser la meilleure approche pour convaincre mes trois cibles, je regarde ma montre il reste encore deux heures à Chris, je relève la tête de mes dossiers. Cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, je dois rêver, je me pince.

- **No, non mi sogno di fronte a voi. **(Non tu ne rêve pas je suis bien en face de toi. _en Italien_)

-Le mot exacte serai plutôt je cauchemarde et non rêve. Répliquais-je.

-Je suis certain que tu es contente de me voir, tu n'es pas venu à la fête de Lauren Mallory, je t'ai attendu.

- Pourquoi y serrais-je aller ?

-Car mes lèvres te manquent.

Je sens que l'après midi va être très mouvementé, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui, une petite voix me dit que je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec lui, moi j'ai du travail et l'autre me dit que c'est Chris qui travaille alors je dois en profiter. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire, Alice m'a ordonné de chercher à voir au-delà de sa façade, si il en a une. Aller Bella, deux heures se n'ai rien comparait à toute une soirée avec lui, oui c'est même un peu court deux heures. Au secours je suis complètement perdue.

FIN du CHAPITRE

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Edward est de retour pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'espère. Si vous avez des idées sur le déroulement du moment Bella Edward sa m'intéresse.

Petit et grand review je prends.

BISOUS

A bientôt


	16. Chapter 17

Salut voila enfin la suite, je suis désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous ne seraient pas déçut.

UN GRAND MERCI A CELLES QUI PRENNENT DE LEUR TEMPS POUR ME LAISSER UN MESSAGE voir plusieurs.

**Mariacarlota,** **samy940, mafiction2twilight3, acoco, emy299, x8-twilight-8x, yayalia, Elphina,** **mel031, Grazie, appaloosa, Leadu31, xalexeex25, bellardtwilight,** **Mlle-Swan-x3,** **Galswinthe**

**Memette ****si je n'avais que trois chose à dire sa serai merci, bienvenu et tu es loin d'être folle. Mince sa fait plus de trois mots, je suis une grande bavarde. A bientôt j'espère.**

**Alexa27 ****: Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas vexé par ton message. Je suis contente que la confrontation t'ai plu car j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. **

**Dans ce chap Ed va être fier d'avoir quelque réponse sur l'identité de sa belle inconnu mais THE rencontre n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture et j'espère que tu me diras se que tu pense de se chapitre. A bientôt **

**Candy ****: Merci pour tes idées, je suis très contente que ma fiction te plaise, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va te plaire, A bientôt.**

**Atwilighteuse1****: merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu dises que j'écris bien bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Letmesign23 et Lukilina je vous dédie se chapitre en espèrent que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 : discussion mouvementée autour d'un café

**EDWARD**

J'entre dans la partie Bar, Café, je cherche une place tranquille pour me poser, je salut d'un signe de tête de nombreuses célébrités que je connais. Je me dirige vers le fond de la salle ou ma place préféré m'attend. Je m'avance doucement et je vois une femme de dos qui est installée à ma place.

- Excusez-moi mais vous êtes assise à ma place.

Pas de réponse, je m'assois dans le fauteuil d'en face, cette femme est la fille à papa, qui m'a envouté et qui m'énerve. Je ne pensais pas la voir ici, elle a l'air si concentré, elle ne m'a même pas entendu. Je la dévisage, elle est très sexy dans ce tailleur, on dirait une avocate, une redoutable femme d'affaire, je regarde ma montre, ça fait une heure que je l'observe, elle est vraiment dans sa bulle, elle n'a pas entendu les cries de Lauren quand le serveur a renversé son café sur sa robe. Je ne me lasse pas du spectacle, Fille à papa est captivante quand elle est en train de travailler, je me demande sur quoi elle peut bien bosser pour avoir l'air aussi obsessionnel.

Elle semble revenir dans notre monde, elle regarde sa montre, puis lève la tête, elle me regarde, clignent ses magnifiques yeux marron plusieurs foi et se pince le bras. Elle croit que je ne suis pas là, qu'elle rêve, je lui dis en Italien qu'elle ne rêve pas et que je suis bien là tout près d'elle.

- Le mot exact serai plutôt que je cauchemarde et non rêve. Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Je suis certain que tu es contente de me voir, tu n'es pas venu à la fête de Lauren Mallory, je t'ai attendu, tu sais. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi y serrais-je aller, dit moi ?

-Car mes lèvres te manquent, tout simplement.

-Tes lèvres ne m'ont pas manqué, mon amant me satisfait. Que faits tu ici Bad Boy ? Me demande princesse parfaite.

-La même chose que toi, je bois un café et toi tu fais quoi ici a par boire un thé.

-Correction je ne bois un café et ce que je fais ne te regarde pas.

-Alors je vais essayer de deviner, sa fait une heure que tu lis plusieurs dossiers, tu es habillée, comme une avocate sexy et pas mal de personne sont venu te saluer donc tu es en train de travailler.

- Quelle déduction ! Tu ferais un parfais détective privée…

-Merci, je sais je suis très fort. Alors sur quoi travailles-tu belle inconnue ?

Elle semble, réfléchir a sa réponse, cette femme me perturbe, je veux la connaître dans tous les sens du thermes, tout savoir d'elle mais elle m'exaspère par moment, moi qui est un solitaire, je me retrouve a aller à toutes les soirées de New York juste pour revoir ce petit bout de femme, alors que je HAIS ces soirées.

J'espère qu'elle va répondre à ma question.

-Je travaille sur les dossiers de mes trois cibles, c'est tout ce que tu saura, ou sinon je serai obligée de t'éliminer. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu es très drôle. qui sont tes trois cibles ?

-C'est top secret, n'insiste pas, ou je m'en vais. M'a-t-elle répondu sèchement.

-Ok t'énerve pas, J'aimerai savoir qui tu es… Ne voudrais-tu pas savoir qui je suis ?

Elle semble en plein débat intérieur, je me demande ce qui la fait t'en réfléchir.

-Ok, je te propose un petit jeu, je réponds aux questions que tu me pose mais je peux ne pas y répondre, ou que parcellement. Pour répondre à ta question mes cibles sont Lorenzo Adriano Céleste, Eric Yorkie et Heidi Volturi.

A ma connaissance Lorenzo est un grand photographe, Eric le meilleur coiffeur des Etats Unis et Heidi est la plus belle actrice de son époque. Qu'est ce que je peux bien lui demander ?

**BELLA**

Aller Bella fait un effort, ce n'est que deux heures, relativise, ce n'est pas la catastrophe si il connaît ton nom et si il sait ce que tu fais, en plus tu vas bientôt changer de travail. Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne qui je suis, oui mais tu es curieuse de savoir qui il est, je sais, qui il est, non je ne crois pas tu vois ce que tu penses ce qu'il est, écoute se que t'a dit Alice, ce n'est pas toi Bella la lionne qui se vante de voir claire dans le jeu des gens ?

-Ok, je te propose un petit jeu, je réponds aux questions que tu me pose mais je peux ne pas y répondre, ou que parcellement. Pour répondre à ta question mes cibles sont Lorenzo Adriano Céleste, Eric Yorkie et Heidi Volturi.

Je vais profiter de ces questions pour chercher qui est Bad Boy, je le regarde, j'analyse c'est expression. Mon portable sonne, je regarde qui m'appelle mes parents, c'est surprenant, ils n'ont pas compris, je pose mon téléphone sur la table et le laisse sonner. Je regarde mon inconnu, il est concentré sur mon visage, mon portable sonne toujours.

-Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut être important, ton papa veux sans doute t'offrir une nouvelle voiture.

-Non sa ne risque pas. Répondais je durement en fronçant des sourcilles.

-Pourquoi, je vois de la colère et de la tristesse quand tu parles de tes parents ? Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Je n'ai plus ou jamais eu des parents digne de se nom. Ils ont voulu me forcer à me marier avec James.

-James le fou qui te cherchait ? Tu as fais quoi ? Tu as accepté, car tes parents te menaçaient de te couper les vivres ?

-Tu te permets encore de me jugé. J'ai refusé et je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient garder leurs argents.

-Vraiment tu me surprends Fille à papa. Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Que je leur étais redevable, alors je leur ai redonné toute l'argents qu'ils ont dépensé, j'ai racheté mes voitures, mes appartements et je leur ai dit de ne plus chercher à me joindre mais visiblement le message n'est pas passée. Répondais-je en souriant.

-Tu es vraiment surprenante, je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle chose, alors je pense que le surnom Fille à papa n'est plu valable, il faut que je t'en trouve un autre, je sais Lady grognon c'est pas mal.

Il y a rien à faire, quand je commence enfin à me dire qu'il n'est pas si désagréable, cet idiot trouve toujours quelque chose pour me mettre en colère. Je sens que voir au-delà de son masque va être très dure.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit les apparences son trompeuse.

-Oui, qui es tu belle inconnue ? Si tu n'es pas une fille de bonne famille.

-Je suis surtout une sœur et une amie.

-Tu as une sœur ou un frère ?

- J'ai un grand frère, une belle-sœur et un frère et une sœur de cœur.

-Ils habitent à New York ?

-Mon frère de sang habite à Montréal et mon autre frère habitait à Paris mais je l'ai ramené à New York quand je m'y suis installée et ma sœur habite aussi ici.

-Tu as vécu au Canada avant de venir à New York ?

-Oui.

Mon Dieu, il va me tuer, si il continu à me faire ce sourire en coin, et en plus, il m'achève avec ses deux billes verte émeraude qui me transpercent, il veut ma perte ou quoi !

Je sens qu''il prépare quelque chose, ses yeux pétilles de malice, je n'aime pas ça. Il jubile à l'idée de me voir hystérique.

- je pense qu'il serait plus juste si tu avais le droit de me poser aussi des questions sur moi, comme sa tu pourras peut être, trouver qui je suis. Me dit-il

-Non merci je n'ai pas besoin de tes questions, pour savoir qui tu es.

-Vraiment, tu sais qui je suis ? Remarque je suis tellement connu, que tu n'as pas du avoir de mal à trouver qui je suis. Alors dit moi, qui suis-je ?

- Je vais te dire qui tu es une célébrité, désagréable, arrogent, vaniteux et j'en passe. Je ne suis pas intéressée de connaitre ta petite personne. J'espère que ton égo surdimensionné va survire a ce que viens de te dire. Désolé je n'aime pas les en merdeur c'est mon droit n'est ce pas ?

Menteuse ! Tu crèves d'envie de le connaitre, de savoir qui il est, surtout de savoir pourquoi il est si envoutant et si détestable en même temps. NON ! Ce n'est même pas vrai je me contre fiche de lui. Alors pourquoi tu discute avec lui dit moi ? Pour passé le temps. Mais oui.

Je deviens folle, je me dispute avec moi-même, cet homme va me voir perdre les pédales si sa continu comme ça.

-Je suis sur que tu n'a qu'une envie c'est de savoir qui je suis.

-Dans tes rêves, bon je t'accorde une dernière question.

-Quel est ton prénom Lady grognon ?

-Je ne te répondrais pas.

-Ok et si je trouve se que tu fais comme travail es ce que tu me le diras ?

Pourquoi pas de toute façon il ne devinera jamais, en plus il ne lui reste qu'une heure pour trouver.

-Ok mais il te reste qu'une heure pour deviner mon travail, si j'en ai un.

-Je pense que tu es une femme, marié à un vieux milliardaire, tu attends sa mort pour récupérer son argent et bien sur tu as un amant ou un gigolo pour te satisfaire. Dit-il fière de lui.

-Et mes parents qui voulaient que j'épouse James, tu en fais quoi ?

-AH oui j'avais oublié, je sais ! J'ai trouvé ! Oui tout correspond, James, ta présence aux soirées et ici, tes dossiers, ton argent. Et le faite que tu ais coupé les ponts avec tes parents. Je suis trop fort, un génie, c'était tellement évident, en plus tu me la dis que les apparences sont trompeuses. S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

La j'ai peur, il a vraiment trouvé qui je suis, pourtant je n'ai pas donné de gros indices, comment a-t-il fait pour deviner, ce n'est pas juste moi je ne sais rien de lui, je n'arrive même pas à voir au-delà de son masque, je ne suis même pas sure qu'il en ait un. Il faut que je me ressaisie, aller Bella courage.

-Alors dit moi qui je suis, si tu le sais.

-Je pense que tu es une sorte de Geisha, et je suis polie j'aurai pu dire une courtisane ou une call girl ou une prostituée de luxe mais je trouve que Geisha est un personnage plus jolie.

NON MAIS JE REVE ! Je passe de la jeunette casé avec un vieux à la prostituée, ce n'est pas croyable il a le don de me mettre en colère. Il le fait expert, j'en suis sure, je vais le trucider, le boxer tellement fort qu'il ne sera plus qui il est, je vais lui arranger sa belle gueule d'ange. Je dois respirer, me calmer, il me provoque. Je dois évacuer, je mets toute ma force dans la gifle que je lui donne. AH sa soulage un peu.

-Hotte moi ce sourire de ton visage avant que je ne devienne encore plus violente. Répliquais-je d'un ton à donner des frissons dans le dos.

Je le regard de mon regard le plus noir, ou comme Emmett l'appelle mon regard révolver, c'est vraiment un salop, un connard et j'en passe. Bon il veut jouer alors on va jouer, pas de cartier, j'étais relativement gentille mais là c'est finit.

-Alors princesse parfaite est vexée, que j'ai deviné son travail ? Tu sais ce n'est pas en me giflant que je vais devenir ton client mais je veux bien me sacrifier exceptionnellement. Dit-il en se foutant bien de moi.

-Je doute fortement que cela soit dans tes moyens mon cher, de toute façon je ne m'abaisserais pas à un petit minable comme toi.

-Moi je suis sur du contraire en plus vu que l'on commence à se connaitre tu pourras me faire un prix d'ami.

-Oui surement je te ferai payer dix fois plus chère, pour pouvoir te supporter et encore je trouve que ce n'est pas assez. Bon si tu veux avoir mon prénom ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu vas trouver.

-Je suis sure que James était un de tes clients. Le pauvre tu la complètement rendu fou de toi.

- N'importe quoi, tu as fini ?

-Oui, sérieusement je pense que tu n'as pas de travail et que c'est ton frère qui entretien son boulet de frangine.

-Le temps est écoulé, je dois aller travailler. Tu sais tu n'as pas totalement tort, je n'ai pas vraiment de travail en ce moment, je donne un coup de main a ma sœur dans son travail mais par contre je suis une grande fille et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de l'argent de mon frère ou de mes parents pour vivre. Désolé mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu connaitras mon prénom.

-Rien n'est moins sure la journée n'est pas encore finit.

Je me lève prends mes affaire et dit a dieu à Bad Boy sans même lui jeter un regard.

-A toute à l'heure princesse parfaite, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, je file rejoindre Chris, je sens que Bad Boy me suis, j'entre dans le petit salon, Chris est concentré sur son travail, moi aussi je devais mis mettre, je dois me calmer et me concentrer sur le travail, surtout pour la partie Heidi. Je repenserais a mon inconnu détestable après le bouleau, je m'assoie, sort mes dossiers, Chris range son bazar, il ne reste plus que ses trois dossiers devant lui et c'est partie, le teste de Chris commence.

- As-tu le temps de finir tes dossiers ? Demandais-je

- Oui.

-Voila le dossier que j'ai fait sur Lorenzo et voici le contrat que tu dois lui faire signer. J'en ai parlé avec Alice et elle voudrait que Lorenzo travaille définitivement pour elle. Je souhaite avant que je ne parte que Alice soit bien entouré, avec toi et Lorenzo comme conseiller, sa serai parfait.

-Alors tu veux que Lorenzo devienne Le photographe exclusif de le grande Alice Cullen.

-Oui tu as tout compris, lit mon dossier sur lui pendant que je regarde le tient.

Après avoir finit de lire le dossier, je dois dire que Chris est très doué, il est né pour faire ce travaille, si l'entretien est comme ce dossier, il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Bella ton dossier est super complet, tu as même mis son portrait psychologique. Est-ce que je peux voir tes autres dossiers ?

-Oui bien sure, donne moi les tient mais tu n'aura pas le portrait psychologique d'Heidi et d'Eric, vu que je ne les ai jamais rencontré.

-Ok pas de problème.

-Ce que je peux te dire après avoir lut tes trois dossiers, c'est qu'ils sont parfaits, tu es fait pour ce job.

-Merci, Bella.

-Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais Lorenzo t'attend dans le petit boudoir qui est à coté.

- Bonne chance, une foi le contrat signé avec Lorenzo attend moi dans le boudoir, je viendrai t'expliquerai la suite.

-Et c'est partie !

FIN** du CHAPITRE**

* * *

J'ai eu du mal a mis mettre mais j'ai prie beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire. J'attends vos commentaires et vos idées pour la suite.

Aller reviews venait à moi. S'il te plait

Bisous

A bientôt


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour voila la suite cette foi pas en retard.

Je suis très heureuse, je viens d'apprendre que j'ai eu mon permis.

Comme d'habitude un grand MERCI :

**Letmesign23, Elphina, yayalia, LlyLith, bellardtwilight, Lukilina, Gaelle-51, mel031, mafiction2twilight3, Galswinthe, emy299, Leadu31, x8-twilight-8x, Mlle-Swan-x3, Grazie****, xalexeex25****. **

**Memette**** : T'inquiète pas je compte bien finir cette fiction jusqu'aux boues. Merci bisous à bientôt.**

**BONNE LECTURE on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 : Trois contrats, une robe de marier et une femme surprenante.

**EDWARD**

Sur ce coup là je dois le dire que j'ai fait très fort, la traiter de prostituée n'a pas été très malin de ma part, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu, j'avoue que la claque, je l'ai amplement mérité. Mais ça valait quand même le détoure, une Lady grognon en colère c'est un délicieux spectacle, cette femme est sublime quand elle est furieuse, je suis prêts, à la faire sortir de ses gons, rien que pour me régaler encore d'elle.

Il faut absolument que je trouve son travail si je veux savoir son prénom. Je sais qu'elle a des frères et une sœur, qu'elle a habité au Canada, elle parle le Portugais, l'Italien et elle ne s'entend pas avec ses parents. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trois cibles Lorenzo, Eric et Heidi. Elle donnait un coup de main à sa sœur donc il me reste plus qu'a savoir ce que fait sa sœur. J'appelle un serveur et lui demande un expresso.

Je regarde ma montre il est déjà 19 heures, je me demande quand elle va revenir, heureusement que j'ai emmené du travail. J'ouvre ma sacoche et prend les CV que m'a donné Pierre, mon agent, j'en ai lu déjà pas mal mais je ne trouve personne à la hauteur de mes attentes, je sens que Pierre va encore râler et me dire qu'il veut partir à la retraite, pour profiter de sa famille.

J'ai finit de lire tout les dossiers et c'est désespérant, je vais me dégourdir les jambes un peu, je salut et discute avec quelques connaissances. Tout le monde a déserté la salle pour aller manger, je m'installe au Bar et commande un whisky.

-Voila votre whisky Messieurs.

-Merci Bryan. La femme qui était avec moi cette après midi, vous savez qui elle est, elle vient souvent ? Demandais-je

-Bien sur que je sais qui elle est, c'est la première foi qu'elle vient, ce matin je peux vous dire qu'elle était attendu comme le messie.

Intéressant, je vais savoir qui elle est sans avoir besoin de deviner son bouleau, c'est super, j'ai vraiment de la chance.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire qui est cette ravissante femme ?

-J'aimerai bien mais...

Je sors mon porte feuille de ma poche et je glisse un billet de 50 Dollar, il aurait pu me donner l'information sans que j'ai besoin de payer mais bon je ne suis pas à un Dollar près.

- Merci beaucoup, pour le pourboire, mais ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que la jeune femme m'avait prévenu que vous viendrez me demander cette information, alors elle m'a dit de ne rien vous dire et de prendre l'argent que vous me donnerez. Je suis désolé.

-Cette femme est diabolique.

Je suis sidéré, elle est très forte, presque trop forte, mais je suis plus fort je le sais. Même si je me suis fait avoir et qu'en plus j'ai perdue 50 dollars je vais y arriver mais cette fille est vraiment une satanée sorcière !

**BELLA **

J'EN AI MARRE !!! Il est 19 heures 30, cela fait des heures que Chris et avec Lorenzo, ça me rend folle d'attendre, je tourne en rond, ça me tue de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, j'espère que ça se passe bien. Il faut que je me calme ou alors il faut que je me défoule. Si dans 15 minutes Lorenzo ne sort pas, j'y vais. Je pense que reprendre du café n'était pas une très bonne idée, je ressemble à Alice quand elle trouve des chaussures sublimes.

Je m'assoie dans le canapé quand Lorenzo rentre, il est très sérieux, il a le contrat dans les mains, nous avons convenu que si il signait le contrat il ne devait pas le faire devant Chris. Bon pas de panique, je saute du canapé.

-Alors ! Comment ça c'est passé !? Tu le signe le contrat ?

-Du calme Bella !

-Désolé c'est le café.

-Chris est bien ton élève, il est digne de toi, il n'est pas encore aussi doué que toi mais il promet.

-Comment ça c'est passé ?

-C'était très déstabilisant et surprenant, je m'attendais a ce qu'il ne soit pas subtile. Il m'a parlé du contrat au moment ou je m'y attendais le moins, vers la fin, il a été direct, il m'a donné les arguments et il m'a dit que maintenant c'était à moi de choisir.

-Mais vous avez parlé de quoi pendant des heures ?

- De lui mais surtout, il c'est intéressé à mon travail et à moi. C'est un passionné de mode et de photographie et en plus il a pas mal de connaissance.

-Je vois que tu as passé un bon moment, est ce que tu vas signer ce contrat ? Demandais-je

-Oui, je suis content de faire partie de l'équipe d'Alice, tient il est signé.

-Merci donc il me reste plus cas te souhaitez bienvenu dans l'équipe, je conte sur toi pour aider et soutenir Chris dans tout ce qu'il entreprendra.

-Sa sera avec plaisir, bonne soirée Bella.

-A toi aussi.

Je suis très contente, Chris se débrouille très bien, je range le dossier signé dans mon sac je prends le dossier d'Eric Yorkie, je rejoins Chris dans le boudoir.

-Alors il a signé ? Me demanda t il excité.

-Bravo, il a signé.

Chris saute de joie, me serre dans les bras et il me remercie d'avoir cru en lui.

-Bon c'est du très bon travail que tu m'as fait mais il reste encore Yorkie et Volturi à faire signer, tu vas t'occuper de Yorkie tout seul. Il t'attend pour manger, tu as jusqu'à 21heures pour le convaincre après je m'occupe d'Heidi, tu seras là comme observateur. Tout cela te va ?

-Oui bon j'y vais, a toute à l'heure.

-Bonne chance si tu as un problème tu m'appelle, tient le contrat à lui faire signer.

Je ne suis pas inquiète, il va réussir à convaincre Eric de devenir le coiffeur et maquilleur exclusif d'Alice, il devra coiffer, maquiller les mannequins. Je replonge dans le dossier Heidi Volturi, je suis un peut beaucoup perfectionniste comme le dit Emmett, je ne fais pas de pose pour manger.

Je viens de finir de rédiger ma stratégie quand Chris rentre avec un grand sourire.

-Déjà ! Il est quelle heure ? ! Demandais-je

-Bella il est 21 heures.

-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

-Très bien il a accepté de signé, tient.

-Merci, cela n'a pas été trop dur ?

-Non pas du tout avec Lorenzo c'était plus dure.

Le dossier Yorkie rejoint celui de Lorenzo dans mon sac, je sors le contrat Volturi, je pense que se contrat sera le dernier que je vais faire signer pour Alice. Nous rangeons le bazar que nous avons mis avant l'arrivé d'Heidi Volturi, nous venons de finir, quand Mademoiselle Volturi rentre dans la pièce, elle est encore plus jolie qu'en photo. Je lui souhaite la bienvenue puis je nous présente, je lui propose de s'installer confortablement et la remercie de nous accorder de son temps.

**HEIDI**

Je me demande bien ce que me réserve cette Isabella. Marcus a insisté pour que j'accepte le rendez-vous, il m'a dit qu'elle avait été son élève et qu'elle était une femme incroyable, pour qu'il dise ça c'est que ça doit être vrai.

-J'ai accepté de te rencontrer car mon oncle Marcus me la demandé mais Caïus m'a prévenu qu'il fallait que je méfie de toi.

-Marcus a été mon mentor, il m'a apprit beaucoup de choses et pour Caïus j'ai toujours refusé que mon frère devienne un de ses joueurs. Je ne veux pas te faire perdre de temps donc je serais très directe. M'expliqua t elle

-Très bien, qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

-J'ai apprit que tu allais te marier bientôt mais que tu n'avais toujours pas LA robe de marier. Je me trompe peut être ?

-Non c'est exacte, j'ai eu plusieurs proposition de créateur mais aucune ne corresponde à se que je veux.

Elle a de bonne information, je ne trouve pas la robe de mes rêves, j'ai beau faire appelle aux meilleurs stylistes. Je suis désespérée, aucunes robes ne me plais j'en ai vu pleins pourtant des longues avec des froufrous partout, des courtes sans aucun styles, des transparentes façons chemises de nuits. Tous ça m'a découragé. Je me marie dans deux semaine je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, c'est un miracle qu'il me faut, peut être que cette Bella va m'apporter mon miracle.

-Alice a fait le parie qu'elle réussirait à te crée la robe que tu veux.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as fait venir, ici ? Demandais-je avec espoir

-Pas vraiment, j'ai avec moi trois croquis de robe de marier, voici la première robe Alice m'a dit qu'elle la crée uniquement par rapport à ton corps, pour que tu sois mise en valeur, elle a même précisé que vu ton corps et ta beauté c'était pas trop dure.

Je regarde le premier croquis, une robe assez classique, elle est pas mal mais se n'est pas encore ça, c'est vrai que cette robe irai parfaitement a ma silhouette. Mais ce ne serai pas le robe que je porterai pour mon mariage, elle est trop simple et elle ressemble a une que j'avais vu.

- Alice pense que tu trouverais cette robe trop simple et classique alors elle a dessiné cette autre robe, en fonction de se que tu aimes.

Elle me tend le deuxième croquis, la robe est magnifique, tout ce que j'aime, elle a mis ma couleur préférer. Mais comment a-t-elle su, se que j'aime et surtout ma couleur. Elle est douée cette Alice

-Je suis curieuse comment a-t-elle su que j'aimais cela ?

-C'est très simple elle a regardé ce que tu portes, elle a épluché toute les photos de toi.

-Je dois avouer qu'elle est très douée, je suis très surprise.

-Et encore tu n'as pas fini d'être surprise. Il reste un dernier croquis, elle a crée la dernière robe en fonction de tes gouts, de ton corps et de ses idées, tient.

Je suis sidérée, je ne trouve pas de mots pour décrire la beauté, l'originalité de cette robe, Alice a un talant fou, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle robe puisse existée, elle est unique, je veux cette robe sublime. Ce n'est qu'un croquis mais je suis sur qu'elle sera parfaite.

-Ce croquis est incroyable. Dis-je émue

-Et encore tu n'as pas vu la robe, elle est tellement sublime que tu as l'impression qu'elle a été crée par des fées. Expliqua le jeune homme

-Alice était tellement sur qu'elle te plairait qu'elle l'a déjà réalisé, elle est prête. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si tu la veux ? Me demanda Bella.

-Bien sure que je l'a veux, combien coûte cette robe ?

-Alice ne veux pas d'argent mais elle voudrait bien que tu deviennes l'image de sa marque.

-En gros elle veut que je lui fasse de la pub, je porte ses créations et je fais les campagnes de pub, photos et tout le tralala

-Oui, toutes les conditions sont dans ce contrat, prend ton temps pour le lire. Veux tu que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire ?

-Oui s'il te plait un café.

-Ok à tout de suite, tu viens Chris ?

Cette Bella est comme me l'avais dit Marcus, surprenante, il ne me reste plus qu'a signer, je n'ai pas trop le choix mais bon cela ne me gêne pas de travailler pour une styliste qui a du talant. Le contrat est très bien fait, je ne suis pas désavantagée, je peux même m'habiller tout les jours chez Alice si je le veux. Mais je ne vais pas lui dire tout de suite que j'ai signé, je veux voir comment Bella va chercher à me convaincre.

-Voilà ton café, alors est ce que sa t'intéresse ? Me demanda t elle

-Si je ne suis pas intéressée par cette proposition, tu ferras quoi Isabella ?

-Rien tu as lu le contrat et tu as bien vu que, ce que je te propose est très intéressant, il me semble. De plus si tu ne signes pas, tu n'aura pas la robe donc il ne te reste plus qu'a te décider.

-Tient je te rends ton contrat ça été un plaisir de te rencontrer Bella.

**BELLA **

Tout se passe comme prévu, je sors avec Chris chercher les cafés pendant qu'Heidi est normalement en train de signer le contrat. Chris semble fatigué, je lui dis que nous avons bientôt finit.

Nous rentrons dans le petit salon je donne son café à Heidi et lui demande si le contrat l'intéresse.

-Et si je ne suis pas intéressée par cette proposition, tu ferras quoi Isabella ?

-Rien, tu as lu le contrat et tu as bien vu que, se que je te propose est très intéressant, il me semble. De plus si tu ne signes pas tu n'aura pas la robe donc il ne te reste plus cas te décider.

-Tient je te rends ton contrat ça été un plaisir de te rencontrer Bella. Dit-elle en me souriant.

Non se n'est pas possible, pourquoi donc elle ne veut pas signer se contrat je ne comprends pas. J'étais sur que ça marcherai, je n'étais peut être pas prête, non ! Ma stratégie est parfaite, peut être qu'elle attend quelque chose, ou elle bleuffe.

-Heidi attend !

Elle se retourne, j'ouvre le placard, je prends la housse et la tend à Heidi.

-Tu n'allais pas partir sans ta robe de marier ? Dis-je

-Mais…je n'ai pas signé !

-Je me trompe peut être mais je pense, que tu as déjà signé et même si tu n'as pas signé, Alice voulait absolument te donner cette robe et elle te souhaite ses vœux de bonheur.

-Je suis très touchée, et je dois dire que tu es très douée Bella, j'ai effectivement signé le contrat. Bonne fin de soirée et merci encore.

-A toi aussi et n'hésite pas à passé à l'atelier d'Alice pour les retouches. Dis-je.

Je suis exténuée et j'ai faim, nous finissons de ranger nos affaires. J'ordonne à Chris de rentrer chez lui, il me dit bonne nuit et il me souhaite un bon weekend. Dix minutes après le départ de Chris, je sors du petit salon, je suis presque arrivée dans l'accueil quand je me souviens que Bad Boy m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait, je regarde ma montre : 23heures, il a du partir depuis très longtemps mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il soit toujours là, je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers le bar. La salle est presque vide, je jette un coup d'œil pour voir si il est là mais mon inconnu n'est pas là, je m'assois au bar, je commende une tisane, j'ai prie assez de café pour aujourd'hui. Je suis plongée dans ma tasse, je repense à ma journée bien remplie, je suis un peu déprimée, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- La place est libre ?

Une main est posée sur mon épaule, je me retourne,*(je voulais couper là mais je ne voulais pas être sadique) Bad Boy est devant moi avec son magnifique sourire en coin et ses yeux vert émeraude qui me transpercent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire, il m'éblouie.

-Désolé mais la place est réservé, j'attends un homme, très désagréable qui pense que je suis une prostituée. Répondis-je

-Cet homme est un parfait imbécile, il ne mérite pas que vous lui gardiez une place à vos coté.

-Je dois prendre ça pour des excuses, Bad Boy ?

-Oui. Alors comment ton travail c'est passé ? Me demanda t il

-Très bien. Pourquoi m'as-tu attendu ?

-Parce que je te l'avais dit. As-tu mangé ?

-Non pourquoi ?

Il se lève, prend ma main puis me tire, je me déséquilibre, je me retrouve contre son torse, il sent divinement bon, je me recule et m'excuse et lui dit que je suis très maladroite. Je lui demande où nous allons.

-Je t'invite à manger, vu que nous n'avons pas mangé tout les deux.

-Ok mais à une seule condition. Promet que tu l'as respecteras.

- Très bien, je promets, alors c'est quoi cette condition ?

-Je paye.

-Non c'est or de question.

-je paye mon repas et toi tu payes le vin et ton repas, c'est m'a dernière offre.

-Marché conclue. Bon on va dans quel restaurant, je n'aime pas trop la cuisine de cet établissement. Un restaurant Français ça te dit ?

-J'en connais un qui sera encore ouvert à cette heures, le vin y est excellant.

Je prends mes sacs, je vais dans l'accueil, nous récupérons nos manteaux, Bad Boy m'aide à mettre le mien en parfait gentlemen, je paye les consommations de la journée et les deux petits salons que j'avais réservés.

-J'appelle un taxi, ma voiture est en révision. M'expliqua t il

-Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai ma voiture, je t'emmène ?

-Ok mais je conduis.

-Non personne ne conduit mes voitures et surtout pas celle-ci, sa aurait été la Porche je n'aurai pas dit non.

**EDWARD**

Je suis contente qu'elle ait acceptée de venir mangée avec moi, même si je ne peux pas lui payer son repas comme tous gentlemen qui se respecte. Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est que je n'ai pas ma voiture et qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser conduire sa voiture, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas conduire sa voiture, en plus je suis sure que je conduis mieux qu'elle.

-Tu sais, je ne vais pas te l'abimer, je suis un très bon conducteur, je suis sure que je conduits mieux que toi.

-En gros tu penses que les femmes au volant sont des bras cassés.

-Oui toute à fait.

-Tu es en plus macho, encore pire que ce que j'imaginais. Tu verras bien si je conduits mal.

Elle rigole toute seule, je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle. Nous sommes sur le pas de la porte, nous attendons le voiturier, je vois une Aston Martin noir, qui arrive, cette voiture est magnifique, je me demande qui est le propriétaire, je vais aller voir cette superbe voiture, en attendant que la voiture de Lady grognon arrive. Le bijou s'arrête devant nous, la porte s'ouvre, c'est un voiturier qui sort, il s'est trompé de voiture. Le voiturier donne les clés à princesse parfaite, elle le remercie, je rêve c'est sa voiture ! L'intérieur est sublime, le bruit du moteur est merveilleux.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Me demanda t elle.

-C'est ta voiture ? Sais tu qu'elle voiture tu conduits ?

-Oui c'est bien ma voiture et je conduite une Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, une petite merveille, oui oui je sais … enfin tu croyais tout de même pas que j'ignorais le nom de se bijou. Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Tu t'y connais en voiture alors ?

-Oui avec un grand frère qui adore les voitures et une belle sœur qui est une passionnée de voiture et surtout de mécanique, je suis bien entouré dans ce domaine.

Incroyable, je suis impressionné, elle est surprenante, elle s'y connait en voiture, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Cette fille arrive toujours à me surprendre, et je crois que ça n'en finira jamais… peut être pas. Je suis sure qu'elle ne sait pas conduire.

Elle sort, s'engage sur la route, je décide de pas lui parler pour ne pas la déconcentré sa serais dommage qu'elle abime ce bijou.

Nous sommes arrivés et je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, elle conduit parfaitement bien, je n'ai jamais vu une femme conduire comme ça, elle contrôle et exploite sa voiture au maximum de ses capacités, elle roule très vite, plus vite que moi.

Le restaurant est vide, nous nous installons à une table, nous commandons, je regarde la carte des vins.

-Je choisie le vin. Me dit-elle

-Ok mais j'ai le droit de te poser une question.

Elle commende le vin, je me demande s'il sera bon. Le plat arrive très vite, le vin rouge est excellant, il va à merveille avec le plat, Lady Grognon s'y connait en gastronomie. Décidément, elle me surprendra toujours.

-Ou as-tu appris à conduire comme ça ?

-Avec mon frère, sur un circuit. Dit-elle

- Raconte-moi s'il te plait. Demandais-je

-Mon frère est un accro de sport, petit il pratiquait trois sport minimum par an et un jour nous avons parié et j'ai perdu, mon gage été de participé a une de ses activités chaque années. L'année où j'ai obtenu mon permis mon frère pratiquait, le baseball, le football Américain et la course automobile. J'ai du faire un choix entre ses trois activités, je me suis retrouvée à faire des courses au début avec des voitures qui ne craignaient rien, heureusement, à la fin j'avais une Ferrari et c'était super. Me raconta t elle en souriant.

-Tu as l'air très proche de ton frère. Tu as fais d'autre sport ?

-Oui je suis très proche de lui. J'ai déjà répondu à la question que je t'avais accordé, il faut que je garde une part de mystère. Il se fait tard, je dois rentrer demain je parts pour le Canada. J'ai fait appeler un taxi pour toi.

-Merci j'espère te revoir bientôt et si tu me cherche pour m'embraser je t'attendrai aux soirées qui sont donné à New York et en plus je ne sais toujours pas ton prénom. Dit-il avec un sourire et ses yeux à damner touts les Saints.

-Je ne suis pas près de mettre les pieds dans une soirée, surtout s'il y a des chieurs de ton espèce.

-Moi je suis sure que l'on se reverra, une quatrième fois. Bonne nuit, Lady Grognon.

-**Goodnight Bad Boy. ****Thank you for o restaurante que eu tinha um bom tempo. Talvez eu vir para uma dessas noites de t'embraser poder. A bientôt.* **Dit-elle en souriant avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Il va falloir que je me mette au Portugais, si je veux un jour comprendre ce qu'elle me dit, je suis sure que ce qu'elle me dit est très intéressant. Je la regarde partir en me disant qu'avec cette femme on ne s'ennuie pas, elle est unique et très belle mais aussi très chiante.

***(Bonne nuit Bad Boy. Merci pour le restaurant j'ai passé un bon moment. Peut être que je viendrai à une de ces soirées pour pouvoir t'embraser. A très bientôt.) **En Portugais.

**FIN du CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

**" Suis ton cœur, pour que ton visage brille durant le temps de ta vie. "  
**Plathotep

* * *

Si vous avez aimez ou détestez laissez moi des reviews.

Edward ne va pas revenir tout de suite je vous préviens. Je vais peut être faire un chapitre que sur POV d'Edward comme me l'a proposé Lukilina, si vous aimez ou pas l'idée dit le moi. Pour le prochain chapitre direction le Canada.

**Merci**

**A vendredi prochain**

**bisous**


	18. Chapter

**Salut **

**Merci de m'encourager et de motiver j'en ai eu besoin.**

**Lukilina, Elphina, Galswinthe, Alexa27, Gaelle-51, Nany1980, xalexeex25, CaRoOThePriinCess et Grazie**

**samy940 merci de proposer ton aide. **

**Dp** : Salut tu n'as pas a être désoler, je sais très bien que mon Portugais est très mauvais, j'en suis désolé mais il faut que tu saches, que je ne parle pas le Portugais et l'Italien c'est le traducteur le fautif. Je serais très contente si tu voulais bien m'aider.

J'avoue, j'étudie l'Anglais et l'Espagnol au lycée sauf que je suis très nul pour les langues, de plus je parts avec un handicape je suis dyslexique alors ce n'est pas facile. A bientôt j'espère.

**Memette : **Voila la suite j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long. Pour le chapitre PVO d'Edward je vais bien réfléchir, peut être que je le ferai pour le prochain chapitre mais ce n'est pas sure. Merci pour ton message sa m'a fait plaisir comme d'habitude. A bientôt.

**Flo milles merci pour la correction**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 : Une journée qui avait pourtant mal commencé.

**ALICE**

C'est impossible, je ne vais pas y arriver, j'aurai du faire ma valise deux jours avant de partir, bon je dois me décider, le pantalon noir, le marron ou le jeans noir, ou peut être le bleu claire, ah ! je ne me rappelais plus que j'en avais un bleu foncé, lesquels choisir ? Je les prends tous, c'est plus simple. Ma penderie est hyper encombrée, des piles et des piles de vêtements sont parterre, on aperçoit difficilement la moquette tellement je suis envahis. Je regarde ma montre, 9 heures, je ne vais pas être à l'heure, il me reste à choisir mes chaussures, les bijoux, les robes, je vais jamais y arriver. Aller Alice ! Il faut être méthodique, avant de choisir les chaussures et les bijoux je sélectionne mes tenues. Non pas cette robe, ni celle-ci et encore moins celle là, il faut absolument que je change ma garde robe, la semaine prochaine shopping !

J'y suis presque, allé Alice il ne te reste plus qu'a te décider si tu prends les chaussures noir ou les bleu pour aller avec la robe, c'est un vrai défi, je suis incapable de choisir, c'est comme si je devais choisir de sauver un de mes deux enfants, je m'en ficherais je prendrais les deux.

-Ma puce tu as fini de faire tes valises ? Il faut que je les charge dans la voiture. Demanda mon Jasper.

Je ferme la dernière valise, je regarde combien de valise, j'en ai fait, une, deux, trois, quatre, mon Dieu et Jazz m'a dit que j'avais le droit qu'a une grande valise. Je me dirige dans le bureau, j'entre avec ma bouille triste et la tête baissé, je lui réponds d'une petite voix que mes bagages sont prêts.

-Alice, qu'est ce qui ne va pas, je n'aime pas te voir triste, raconte moi s'il te plait. Me supplia t- il

-J'ai pas réussie, c'est impossible d'avoir qu'une seule valise. Pleurnichai-je.

-C'est pas grave ma puce, combien en as-tu fait ? Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Quatre. Couinai-je.

-Il faillait que je m'y attende en prenant une petite amie, accro à la mode. Tu devrais aller, réveiller princesse « Bella dormant », je vais enregistrer les bagages à l'aéroport, je prends nos billets et je viens vous chercher à l'appartement de Bella à midi.

-Merci mon cœur, je t'aime.

J'embrasse Jazz puis je sautille jusqu'à dans l'entrée pour prendre mon sacs à main et mes clés de voiture, je démarre et file chez Bella, je suis presser de savoir si Chris et Bella ont réussie à faire signer les contras et si ma robe de marier a plut à Heidi.

Je gare ma belle voiture jaune, qu'est ce qu'il est lent cet ascenseur, je sautille sur le rythme de la musique qui passe dans l'ascenseur, la porte s'ouvre enfin.

Je rentre dans l'appartement, le calme règne, je me dirige vers la chambre de Bella, elle est enfouie sous sa couette, je m'assois sur le bord du lit, je l'appelle doucement plusieurs fois, rien à faire elle ne se réveille pas. Je la secoue, toujours rien, je commence à m'inquiéter, j'ouvre les rideaux, tire sa couette, crie, RIEN, pas de réaction, je regarde si elle respire toujours, c'est bon, cela fait 15 minutes que j'essaye de la réveiller. Je vais dans la cuisine, je prends une casserole, je fais couler de l'eau froide dedans, aux grands moyens les grandes solutions, je vais dans la chambre de Bella, je m'approche de son lit, attention trois, deux, un, zéro, je déverse la casserole d'eau froide sur Bella et je cours m'enfermer à clé dans la salle de bain.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BELLA **

Non mais c'est quoi se bordel, qui a osé me balancer de l'eau froide pour me réveiller, qui ?! Emmett, ça lui ressemble mais c'est impossible il est au Canada. Jasper n'est pas assez fou pour faire ça, il ne reste plus que…

-ALICE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Criais-je.

Tu vas souffrir, ma vengeance sera terrible, personne ne me réveille de cette façon sans en subir les conséquences. Je sorts de mon lit, totalement trempée et frigorifiée, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, la porte est fermée.

-Alice Cullen, tu vas immédiatement sortir de la salle de bain. Exigeais-je

-NON.

-Alice fait pas l'enfant sort avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

-Je ne sortirai pas t'en que tu seras en colère, tu me fais peur. Dit-elle comme une petite fille de cinq ans.

Reste calme, je respire, une inspiration et une expiration. Ne pas crier, il faut que je me calme, ce n'est que de l'eau, je me vengerais, plus tard. Il faut vraiment que je me prépare, l'avion ne va pas m'attendre.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer Alice, reste enfermé si tu veux, moi je vais dans l'autre salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude pour me calmer et après je m'occupe de ton cas.

-Bella j'ai tout essayé pour te réveiller mais rien à faire tu ne te réveillais pas, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonne ? Demanda t elle

Réfléchie bien, a ce que tu vas demander, bon il est claire que je n'arriverai pas à me venger, je culpabilise après donc je peux faire en sorte que Alice me laisse tranquille niveau shopping.

-Ok je te pardonne à une seule condition plus de shopping pour moi a vie et pour toi pendant une semaine. Tu me laisse démissionner et Chris prends ma place après ce weekend.

-Ok pas de magasin pour moi pendant une semaine mais pour toi pendant un mois.

- ça marche, maintenant sort de ma salle de bain.

Alice entre ouvre la porte, elle passe juste sa tête, je lui sourie pour la rassurer, elle me sourie puis me serre dans ses bras, elle s'excuse. Je sens que la journée va être très longue et que m'a poisse n'a pas finie de m'en merder.

-Ton café est servi, ta douche t'a fait du bien ? Jasper vient nous chercher à midi, comment ça c'est passé avec Chris hier ? J'ai cru comprendre, qu'il pouvait te remplacer, vous êtes rentrez tard ?

-Respire Alice. Chris est très doué, il a fait signer Lorenzo et Eric sans mon aide, je suis très contente de ce qu'il a fait.

-Je le savais qu'il y arriverait et Heidi elle a signé, est ce qu'elle a aimé ma robe ?

-Elle l'a adoré et en plus elle a signé. Dis-je en tartinant mon pain.

Alice saute de joie, elle me fait un gros câlin et me dit que je suis la meilleure. Je lui raconte comment, la journée c'est passé, elle est excitée, je ne dis rien de ma rencontre avec Bad Boy.

-Toi tu me cache quelque chose, je le sens, qu'est ce que tu n'a pas dit, je t'écoute. Attend ne me dit pas que tu as revus ton Bad Boy.

-Ok je ne te le dis pas.

-Raconte, c'est un ordre de ta patronne ! Dit-elle en rigolant

-Pendant que Chris travaillait, je suis allée au bar. Nous avons discuté, il voulait absolument savoir qui j'étais, mon prénom alors il m'a proposé un jeu, si il devinait mon travail je lui disais mon prénom.

-Il a deviné ?

-Il a commencé à dire que j'étais une jeunette casé avec un vieux et après j'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait deviné mais finalement non.

-Il pensait que tu étais quoi ?

-Une prostituée de luxe.

-OH ! Mais quel andouille, je retire ce que je t'avais dit la dernière foi ce mec et un con. Tu as fait quoi ?

-Je l'ai giflé et je lui ai dit au revoir, il m'a répondu qu'il m'en avait pas fini avec moi, après je me suis concentré sur mon travail jusqu'à 23 heures.

-Il t'a attendu ?

-Oui. En plus il s'est excusé et m'a invité à manger voilà.

-C'est tout, vous avez juste mangé ?

-Oui et on a discuté.

-Ce mec t'aime bien, j'en suis sur.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Sauvé Jasper est arrivé, je cours lui ouvrir, il me serre dans ses bras et me fait mon bisou sur mon front, il me demande comment je vais quand Alice nous rejoint.

-Alice a été méchante elle m'a jeté de l'eau froide pour me réveiller. Pleurnichais-je.

-C'est vrai Alice ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ma faute si elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle faisait la morte, si je t'assure

-Bon les filles, il faut y allé, l'avion ne va pas attendre. Bella on t'emmène ?

-Non, je prends la voiture d'Emmett, je vais lui faire la surprise de lui ramener.

-Ok c'est partie, tout le monde en voiture, vous n'avez rien oublié ?

-Non. Répond Alice et moi en même temps.

Pendant tout le vol j'ai dormie comme un bébé, bien sur à l'arrivé c'est Jazz qui c'est chargé de me réveiller, je pense que Alice ne va plus prendre ce risque. Nous récupérons les bagages d'Alice et Jasper et la voiture d'Emmett, Cette foi je n'ai pas pris de bagage car la dernière foi je ne l'ai jamais récupéré. Les cinq valises ne vont jamais rentrer dans la voiture, Jazz appelle un taxi.

Une foi chargée, deux valises dans mon coche et le reste dans le taxi, Alice et Jasper prennent le taxi, je crois que Jazz n'aime toujours pas ma conduite. J'envois à Rose un texto pour la prévenir de notre arrivé, je démarre, nous avons une heure de route avant d'arriver à la maison.

La route est déserte comme toujours, c'est super pour faire de la vitesse, il ne me reste plus qu'une demi heure de route, j'accélère, la voiture ralentie de plus en plus, ce n'est pas normal, je me gare sur le bord de la route. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas une panne d'essence quand même, je regarde, je ne suis pas dans le rouge, j'essaye de redémarrer ça ne marche pas, je prends mon portable pour appeler Jazz, plus de batterie, je suis coincée, je l'avais dit que ma poisse ne me le lâcherai pas aujourd'hui. Aller Bella réfléchit, je suis à une vingtaine de minutes de la maison en voiture, Alice et Jasper sont devant donc ils vont se rendre conte de mon absence dans une heure maximum, soit j'attends ici que l'on vienne me chercher ou qu'une voiture passe ou j'y vais à pied mais ça serai beaucoup trop loin, avec la chance que je n'ai pas si je parts à pied, soit je me fais tuer par un fou ou mangé par un ours égaré, il vaut mieux que je reste dans la voiture. Je prends mon livre et mon MP3 dans mon sac à main, je lis et écoute de la musique en attendant. Cela fait une heure, j'en ai marre, je sorts pour me dégourdir les jambes, j'entends une voiture au loin, mais non tu rêve Bella, je m'assois sur le capo de la voiture. Non je n'ai pas rêvé, je fais des grands signe à la voiture pour qu'elle s'arrête, pitié qu'elle s'arrête, OUI ! La portière s'ouvre, je croise les doigts, je voudrai ne pas tomber sur un fou dangereux. Je descends du capo, rapidement, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passe, je me retrouve parterre, j'entends quelqu'un courir.

-Ca va, rien de cassé Lady Grognon ?

Alors là c'est très grave, je me suis cognée la tête plus fort que je le croyais, j'imagine Bad Boy ici, c'est très grave, j'ai du me fracturer le crane. Je m'assois, une main est tendu devant moi, je la prends, une foi sur mes deux jambes, je relève ma tête vers l'homme qui m'a tendu sa main. Mon Dieu, j'ai des hallucinations.

- Il faut que je voix un médecin, j'ai des hallucinations. Expliquais-je

-AH AH AH !!! Tu me fais bien rire mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici sur le bord de la route, tu fais le trottoir ? Rigola t il

Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est Bad Boy que j'ai devant moi, à moins, que je ne devienne folle, je le dévisage, c'est bien lui avec ses beaux yeux verts et son sourire en coin qui me fait craquer.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander se que tu fais au Canada. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne fais pas le trottoir, je suis en panne, coincé ici depuis une heure.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à appeler quelqu'un ?

-Mince, j'avais oublié que j'avais un portable ! Non mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus, ma batterie m'a lâché. Je peux t'emprunter ton portable. Répliquais-je énervé

-Oui, tient

**EDWARD **

Je vais enfin récupérer mes bagages, je monte dans la voiture de location, je suis énervé depuis l'appel de Pierre, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, il m'a réveillé à 8 heures, pour en plus me dire que je devais me rendre au Canada, le plus vite possible pour remplacer le pianiste qui est tombé malade, je le fais uniquement pour dépanner l'ami de Pierre. Je programme le GPS pour me rendre à la maison familiale de mon agent, le prochain agent que j'engage, il habitera à New York, ça sera plus simple. Je sens que le weekend va être très long, le GPS m'indique que j'en ai pour une heure de trajet, super. Je mets un CD, un peu de classique ça me calmera. Cela fait une demi-heure la route est déserte, j'aperçois une voiture orange arrêté sur le bord de la route, je ralentie une personne est assise sur le capo, on dirait Lady Grognon, non ce n'est pas possible, je me stop prés de la voiture, il n'y a pas de doute c'est elle. J'ouvre ma portière et en sort, je la vois descendre puis s'étale parterre, je cours la rejoindre.

-Ca va, rien de cassé Lady Grognon ? Demandais-je

Elle ne réagie pas et elle a les yeux fermé, je commence à m'inquiéter, c'est bon elle s'assoit, elle n'a rien de cassé, je lui tends ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lève sa tête et me regarde, elle semble très surprise de me voir là.

- Il faut que je voix un médecin, j'ai des hallucinations. Expliqua t elle

-AH AH AH !!! Tu me fais bien rire mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici sur le bord de la route, tu fais le trottoir ? Rigolais-je

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander se que tu fais au Canada. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne fais pas le trottoir, je suis en panne, je suis coincé ici depuis une heure.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à appeler quelqu'un ? Demandais-je

-Mince, j'avais oublié que j'avais un portable ! Non mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus, ma batterie m'a lâché. Je peux t'emprunter ton portable. Répliqua Lady Grognon énervé

-Oui, tient.

Elle compose le numéro, elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Je vais peut être finalement apprendre son prénom.

-Jasper c'est moi, je suis tombée en panne et mon portable n'a plus de batterie. Emmett est à l'entrainement, toute la journée il rentra après le match. Je vous rejoindrai au match, la réservation du restaurant est a ton nom, moi je mangerai à la maison, je n'aurai pas le temps de vous rejoindre au restau. Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille. Ok à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccroche puis me donne mon portable et me remercie, elle se dirige vers sa voiture, elle ouvre le coffre, elle prend la valise rose, elle l'ouvre et sort un coffré, elle referme le tout, prend son sac à main et revient vers moi.

-Jasper est ton amant ? Quelqu'un vient te chercher ?

-Non, Jasper est mon frère de cœur et personne ne vient me chercher, tu pourrais m'appeler un taxi s'il te plait.

-Ne soit pas stupide je t'emmène. Il y a quoi dans se coffré ?

-Les bijoux que j'ai volés à une princesse, je ne vais pas les laisser là. Plaisanta Lady Grognon.

-Monte, je te dépose où ?

-La prochaine ville, elle est à une demi-heure de route.

-Ok. Tu a l'air plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

-Reçoit une casserole d'eau froide à ton réveille, tombe en panne et poireaute pendant une heure on verra après si tu es de bonne humeur. Répliqua Princesse parfaite.

Je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie de me recevoir une gaffe, je mets la musique en route, peut être que cela va la calmer, « le claire de Lune » j'adore toujours autant ce morceau. Lady Grognon semble l'aimer aussi, elle augmente le son, je jets un petit coup d'œil, elle a les yeux fermé, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, elle sourie, elle est très belle.

**BELLA **

La musique me calme, surtout « le claire de Lune » j'augmente le volume, pour mieux apprécier la musique, je ferme les yeux, se morceau est merveilleux, a chaque foi que je l'écoute, il me fait pleurer. Le morceau terminé, j'essuie mes larmes puis baisse le son.

-Alors que viens-tu faire au Canada à part tombé en panne ? Demanda Bad Boy

-Je suis venu fêter l'anniversaire de mon frère Emmett et toi ?

-Jasper t'accompagne ?

-Oui et ma sœur de cœur aussi. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Tout comme toi quand je te demande qui tu es. Je suis venu pour mon travail.

-AH ! Toi tu travaille je ne l'aurai pas cru. Si je devine ton bouleau, j'ai quoi en échange ?

-Je te dis mon prénom.

-Fait attention c'est dangereux de jouer avec moi.

-Je prends le risque.

-As-tu trouvé mon travail, tu as eu un peu de temps depuis hier soir.

-J'y ai réfléchi dans l'avion, je pense que tu travaille dans la mode.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lorenzo est photographe de mode et Eric est coiffeur et maquilleur. Après je ne sais pas trop peut être que tu es un mannequin.

-Tu es très proche de deviner.

-Et toi dis moi tes théories.

-Je pense que tu es peut être un acteur mais tu n'es pas un sportif, je pense que vu ton arrogance tu peux être un chanteur d'opéra.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas être un sportif ? Je ne suis pas acteur, ni chanteur mais tu es proche de trouver, tu avais raison c'est dangereux de jouer avec toi.

-J'ai souvent raison, tu ne peux pas être un sportif car je t'aurai reconnu. J'en suis sure, tu es un artiste, tu es excentrique, torturé, désagréable. Je pense que tu es un musicien.

-Tu très forte mais tu n'as pas deviné mon instrument et il trop tard nous sommes arrivé. La prochaine foi peut être que je connaitrais enfin ton prénom. Dit-il.

-Je pense que j'ai plus de chance que toi de savoir ton prénom avant que tu ne s'ache le mien. Merci et peut être a bientôt.

-J'en suis sure que l'on se reverra, bonne soirée Lady Grognon.

Je descends de la Volvo, je me baisse dans l'habitacle de la voiture pour récupérer mes sacs, Bad Boy rapidement détache sa ceinture de sécurité, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que ses lèvres se trouve sur les miennes, je réponds a son baisé et l'embrasse sans retenu, mon cerveau est complètement déconnecté. Je reprends conscience de ce que je fais, je me recule, Bad Boy ferme la portière puis ouvre la fenêtre, il me sourie et me remercie pour le baisé et il part rapidement.

Je rêve il m'a volé, un baisé et en plus il me plante là, ma colère refait surface. Je passe ma main sur mes lèvres, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ce baisé était délicieux, finalement ma poisse m'aura au moins permit de voir mon inconnu.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Si la fortune vient en dormant, ça n'empêche pas les emmerdements de venir au réveil.****" **

Pierre Dac

* * *

**Je dois dire que je suis assez contente de ce chapitre. Au début j'ai eu du mal a mis mettre mais une foi partie j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter. **

**Et je ne sais pas comment Edward a fait mais il a réussie à revenir dans ce chapitre, il est trop fort pour moi il m'a fait son sourire en coin et j'ai craqué, je ne peux pas lui résister mais je suis sure que ça ne vous a pas dérangez.**

**J'attends vos messages, au dernier chapitre j'ai été un peu triste de ne pas avoir beaucoup de messages mais je comprends que vous n'avez pas eu de temps ce n'est pas grave.**

**Si vous avez des idées pour la suite et j'aime bien avoir votre avis.**

**La suite vendredi.**

**A bientôt **

**Bisous**


	19. Chapter 18

BONJOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'espère que vous allez bien, merci pour les super messages et vos idées, j'ai été gâté, j'ai adoré lire vos messages, comme toujours.

**Letmesign23, Lukilina, emy299, aliecullen4ever, LlyLith, Nany1980, Alexa27, luma34, mariacarlota, appaloosa, bellardtwilight, yayalia, xalexeex25, Galswinthe, mel031, annecullen69, Grazie, Mlle-Swan-x3 et samy940**

**Dp **: Merci beaucoup, je ne dis pas non a une main tendu je te donne mon adresse comme ça ton adresse est protégée. Mon adresse est .fr, j'attends de recevoir ton adresse. Merci encore A bientôt bisous.

**Memette : MERCI** ça me fais chaud au cœur, je n'aurai jamais cru en commencement à écrire cette fic que quelqu'un me dirai un jour que j'ai du talant, je suis très heureuse merci beaucoup et tu sais ça fais toujours autant plaisir de voir que tu aime ma fiction.

**Mél **: Merci pour ton idée, je vais la gardée en réserve. J'espère à bientôt.

**0000 **: Merci beaucoup cela me fait très plaisir. A bientôt

**MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOTRE AIDRE Lukilina et samy940.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

CHAPITRE 18 : Bienvenu dans la Famille Swan

**BELLA**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, il est partie comme un voleur, la prochaine foi que je le vois il va se manger une baffe spécial Swan. Je vois au loin ma maison, elle est toujours aussi belle, je me rappellerai toujours le jour ou Emmett et moi l'avons vu pour la première foi, s'a été le coup de cœur, deux heures après nous l'avons acheté. Je prends la clé cachée puis ouvre la porte, je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la porte que Alice me saute dessus.

-Bella dit moi que tu as pensé à prendre les bijoux qui étaient dans ton coffre !? Demanda Alice en sautillant

-Désolé Alice mais j'ai du sacrifier, certain bijoux pour pouvoir rentrer, le conducteur ne voulait pas me ramener, mais...

-NON pourquoi as-tu fait ça, mes bijoux, je veux mes bijoux, JASPER ! Pleura t elle écroulé sur le sol.

-Ali calme toi, je plaisante, tiens les voilà tes bijoux.

-Isabella Marie Swan ne me refait plus jamais ce genre de plaisanterie ou tu subiras la colère d'Alice Cullen. Sœur de mon cœur, je peux t'habiller, s'il te plait ? Dit-elle avec sa spéciale noue.

-Ok. Soupirais-je

-Bella, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Jazz inquiet

-Je suis tombée en panne, je te l'ai déjà dit, as-tu appelé le dépanneur ?

-Oui il la dépose à la maison, comment es tu rentré ? Dit-il

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faite encore là, vous m'avez attendu, je vous avez pourtant dis de partir sans moi.

-Bella je ne pouvais pas sortir sans bijoux ! S'indigna Alice.

Alice me prend mon bras et me traine jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle m'ordonne de prendre ma douche le plus vite possible. L'eau chaude me relaxe et me réchauffe, je repense au baiser que Bad Boy m'a volé, il était encore meilleur que la dernière foi, je me demande de quel instrument peut bien jouer Bad Boy ?

-Bella sort de cette salle de bain avant que je vienne te chercher ! Cria Alice

Je mes les sous vêtements qu'Alice m'a laissé, j'ai peur de ce que mon petit lutin diabolique va me forcer à porter ce soir, j'espère qu'elle a pensé qu'a la patinoire il fait froid. Aller Bella croise les doits pour que tu ais un jeans, bon il faut voir le bon coté des choses, c'est un pantalon, le problème c'est qu'il est en cuir noir, je regarde le haut, un chemisier en satin rouge, je trouve ça trop voyant, heureusement que j'ai besoins d'un pull. J'adore ce pull à col roulé en cachemire blanc, il est super, je me dépêche de m'habiller puis je sorts de salle de bain Alice me donne des bottes noir, elle me sèche et coiffe mes cheveux et pour finir elle me maquille. Ali me met devant le miroir, mes cheveux sont détachés, mes boucles sont super grâce à Alice.

-Tu es terriblement belle dans cet ensemble. Dit Alice

-Merci mais je crois que je vais avoir froid avec le pantalon en cuir.

-Impossible, il est doublé, bon il faut y aller, si on ne veut pas arriver en retard au match, j'ai appelé le restaurant, une table nous attend après le match.

-C'est partie ! C'est moi qui conduis !

-NON ! Cria Jazz du salon

-Bella on n'a plus de voiture je te rappelle.

-Alors là ma chère Ali tu te trompe.

Je prends mes affaires, sac main, portable, écharpe, bonnet et gents rouge en laine donné par Alice, je mets mon manteau, Alice et Jazz me suive, je décents dans la cave qui a été aménager en garage.

-OH ! Ce n'est plus un garage mais une écurie, il est encore plus grand que celui que tu as à New York ! S'exclama Alice

- Aller en voiture !

-On monte dans laquelle ?

-L'Alfa Romero 8C rouge, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas conduis.

Nous sommes arrivé, je regarde ma montre, nouveau record, je suis sure que Emmett n'a pas fait moins. Je sorts de ma voiture puis la ferme à clé, il ya beaucoup de monde se soir. Comme a mon ancienne habitude, je me dirige à l'arrière de la patinoire, vers l'entré réservé au personnel et aux sportifs. Bob le vigile n'est pas là, je me demande, ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je m'avance, il ne me reste plus qu'un pas à faire et je serai au chaud, je fonce, quand je percute une armoire à glace, c'était trop beau, ma poisse a fait son grand retour, je me relève, doucement.

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu. Pardon, j'aimerai bien passer. Dis je au jeune vigile, campé devant l'entré.

-Je suis désolée princesse mais cette entrée est réservée pour les sportifs, l'entré des groupies, n'est pas ici, tu m'entreras pas ma beauté.

Alors là, mon gars, ça se voit que tu es nouveau, on n'empêche, un Swan de passer, j'ai vraiment l'aire d'être une groupie. Il se prend pour qui de m'appeler princesse et je ne suis pas ça BEAUTE ! Je vais essayer de rester polie.

-Je sais très bien que cette entrée est réservée mais je suis une habituée, une privilégiée si vous préférez, alors vous allez gentiment me laissez passer, merci.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu ne passeras pas cette porte. Désolé ma poulette.

Là, je craque, je rêve il m'a appelé POULETTE !!!! Je vais lui donner une correction, ça va me défouler, j'en ai besoin, entre Bad Boy et se débile de vigile. Je suis prête à le faire dégager de cette porte mais Jasper me tient par les épaules.

- Bella, laisse-moi faire s'il te plait. Messieurs, je comprends, vous faite votre travaille, mais voyez vous nous sommes attendu par Emmett Swan, le frère de cette demoiselle, alors vous serez aimable, de nous laissez passer merci. Demanda Jazz, poliment

-C'est toujours non.

-Bon Ok, là je vais le massacrer ! Mon gars c'est ta dernière chance, laisse nous passer.

- NON, ce n'est pas une crevette, qui va me faire peur ! Rit-il

-Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça. Le fauve est lâché. Dit Jazz

-Tu as vraiment pas de chance je suis de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

-BELLA ! C'est bien toi ?

Bob coure vers moi, il me prend dans ses bras et me fait tourner.

-Bob tu m'étouffe !

- Mais qu'est ce que fiche ici, je te croyais à New York. Demanda t il

-Je suis venu encourager Emmett, c'est une surprise que nous lui faisons mais ton idiot de collègue ne voulait pas nous laisser passer, j'étais prête à lui donner une correction avant que tu n'arrive.

-Mais quel débile ! Tu as de la chance que je sois passé aussi non tu ne serais pas beau à voir. Dit il à l'autre

-Bob je te présente Alice mon amie et sœur de cœur et je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Jasper.

-Bon soir Alice, bienvenu. Je suis content de te revoir Jazz, les mecs vont être heureux, je sens que ça va être la fête ce soir. Dit Bob

-Moi aussi je suis content être ici, bon on va y aller avant que ne commence le match.

-Bon match, à bientôt Belli la lionne.

-C'est LA lionne ? Demanda le débile de vigile, inquiet.

-Oui triple idiot et l'homme qui l'accompagne est un des dieux de la glace, le grand Jasper Whitlock.

Nous sommes enfin à l'intérieur, j'envois un message pour prévenir Rosalie que nous sommes arrivés, nous attendons devant le vestiaire de l'équipe, l'entraineur doit être en train de les briffer. J'entends des bruit de talon qui claque sur le sol, je me tourne en direction du bruis, Rose arrive vers nous toujours avec un classe et une beauté incroyable.

-Je suis si contente de vous revoir. Dit elle en nous embrassant les après les autres.

-Nous aussi Rose on est content de te revoir, comment tu vas ?

-Très bien, alors Bella dit moi qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé cette foi ?

-Une casserole d'eau froide et une panne de voiture et un vigile qui ne voulait pas me laisser passer.

-Ok je vois. Bon je pense qu'ils ont bientôt fini, tient voila l'entraineur, je vais chercher Emmett attendez moi.

-L'entraineur est tellement concentré, qu'il nous a même pas vu, a chaque fois c'est pareil, il ya pas moyen de discuter avec lui avant le match. Expliqua Jazz

**EMMETT **

L'entraineur vient de sortir après son long discours, je regarde mes coéquipier, ils sont très concentré et sérieux, je suis moi-même dans le même état d'esprits, c'est un des rares moments ou je ne fais pas le pitre. Je ne suis pas encore en tenu, les gars attendent mon discours avant de commencer à s'équiper.

- Je vais la faire courte, les mecs, vous savez se que vous devez faire, donnez vous à font, on va gagner ! Répondez à ma question : c'est qui les plus fort ?

-Capitaine pas encore, tu le fait le coup a chaque fois, on a plus l'âge de faire ça. Dit Bradie

-Mais si, en plus ça motive l'équipe. Alors c'est qui les plus fort ?

-C'est nous. Répond les membres de l'équipe blasée

-J'ai rien entendu !

-Que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver ! Chuchota l'équipe.

La porte s'ouvre sur ma petite Rosie, elle est de plus en plus belle, a chaque foi que je la vois je le trouve encore plus belle, elle me sourie.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Demanda t elle

-Bien sur que non. Réponds-je

-Merci Rosalie tu nous as sauvé. Répond mes potes

Je prends ma Rose dans mes bras et la câline, je regarde ma belle puis je regarde mes coéquipiers qui nous observent.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de nous observer !

Les mecs se détourne et commence à s'habiller. Rosalie se rapproche de moi, elle à son petit sourire coquin, je sens que je vais avoir droit mes encouragements, ma Rosie se met sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle dépose un baiser dans mon coup puis viens souffler près de mon oreille.

-Mon ours, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Demanda t elle voix terriblement sexy

-Ou tu veux ma puce.

Rose passe devant moi, je la suie tout en vénérant ses sublime et parfaite petites fesses. Ma chéri est stoppée, mes yeux sont bloquer sur son petit Cu rebondie. Je lui demande pourquoi elle s'est arrêtée, elle ne me répond pas, à regret, je lève ma tête pour voir se qui se passe.

Je rêve, Bella est devant moi avec Jazz et Alice.

-SURPRISE !!!!! Crient-ils.

Je m'avance est prend ma frangine dans mes bras et la fait tourner dans les aires, je suis si contente qu'ils soient là, ma Rose a un éblouissant sourire.

-Emmett, lâche moi, tu m'étouffe ! dit Bella

Je pose ma sœur parterre, je la tiens car je la connais si je la lâche tout de suite elle va s'étaler sur le sol. Elle semble avoir retrouvé le peu d'équilibre qu'elle procède. Je regarde Alice, elle pleure dans les bras de Jazz, pourquoi elle pleure ? Je laisse Bella et je m'avance vers elle, Jasper s'écarte, je me stop devant la petite Ali, elle lève sa tête et me regard, ses yeux sont brillants, elle me fait un petit sourire, je l'attrape dans mes bras et lui fait un gros câlin, pour la réconforter comme je l'aurai fait avec ma sœur si elle était triste.

-Grand frère Emmett est là, ne pleure plus petite sœur. Sèche tes larmes, je n'aime pas voir mes sœurs pleurer. Dis-je à Alice.

Je saluts Jazz et je lui confie Ali, j'embrasse ma chéri pour la remercier et je prends dans mes bras Bella qui m'a manqué, je lui fais son bisous sur le front et la remercie aussi de m'avoir fait cette surprise. Je lui demande pourquoi Alice pleure elle m'explique, que son frère l'a en quelque sorte abandonné.

- Emmett, j'ai battue mon record.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, c'est moi qui les battu ton record, j'ai mit que 45 minutes pour venir. Tu me dois une semaine de servitude.

-J'ai fais le trajet en une demie heure, c'est toi qui me dois une semaine de servitude.

-C'est pas juste ! Tu as triché, Ali dit le qu'elle a triché

-Désolé Emmett, Bella n'a pas triché.

-Je vous boude tous !

-Aller Nounours, vu que c'est ton anniversaire bientôt je te libère de ta semaine de servitude. Dit Belli

-Merci merci ma Bellisima ! Bon je ne voudrais pas vous mettre à la porte mais ma Rosie m'a promis des encouragements privé tout à l'heure dans le vestiaire.

-Emmett, je ne t'ai rien promis c'est toi qui a interprété, va te préparer, tu vas finir par être en retard. Répond ma Rose

-Je n'aurais pas de câlin d'encouragement. Pleurnichais-je.

Je me suis fait avoir mais Rose ne va pas échapper au grand Emmett Swan

**BELLA**

Mon frère n'a absolument pas changé, je suis si contente de le revoir, il m'a terriblement manqué, il a toujours un cœur en Or, il a tout de suite compris que Alice avait besoins de lui, maintenant elle est aussi la sœur d'Emmett, il la protégera comme lui le fait pour moi. Nous n'avons jamais eu de parents mais nous avons construit une belle famille unie, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice qui vient rejoindre notre famille. Je suis si heureuse.

-Emmett que dirai tu si nous allons voir les gars, ils seront content de revoir Jazz, en plus ça les motivera.

-Super idées Belli, allons-y. Vous entrez quand vous entendrez, Boucle d'or, Fée clochette, Robine et Catwoman.

-Emmett tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis Robine ? Demanda Jasper

-Et moi pourquoi je suis Catwoman ?

-Ba parce que tu porte un pantalon en cuir et Jazz tu es Robin parce que je suis Batman, bon j'y vais.

Nous attendons d'entendre le signale, Alice rigole encore des noms de code débile que mon frère nous a donné, je vois que Ali est encore un peu triste, je la prends dans mes bras, je lui chuchote dans l'oreille.

-Ali, tu sais, tout à l'heure Emmett était sérieux maintenant tu es sa petit sœur, je peux même te dire qu'il va te protéger et qu'il sera toujours là pour tu si tu as des problèmes, il ne t'abonnera pas, tout comme moi. Et je peux te dire que si un jour Emmett rencontre ton frère, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Dis-je

-Merci Bella.

-Tu sais Alice tu fais partie de notre famille, les Swan n'abandonne jamais sa famille, aujourd'hui comme Jazz et Rosalie tu es aussi une Swan.

Alice me serre fort dans ses petits bras, cette foi elle pleure de joie, Jazz et Rosalie me sourie, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir une telle famille, on ne s'ennuie pas avec eux et on peut toujours conter sur eux.

**FIN du chapitre 18**

* * *

**"C'est dans l'adversité que se révèlent les vrais amis."**

Cicéron

* * *

**Je ne sais pas se que vous avez pensé de se chapitre mais moi je le trouve très moyen et court, je suis déçu, j'espère le prochaine sera mieux. Je ne poste pas vendredi prochain, j'ai vraiment beaucoup trop de travail, j'ai besoin de faire une pose, je posterai peut être vendredi 18 décembre ou la deuxième semaine des vacances.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas cet fic, j'ai juste besoin de repos, je suis trop fatiguée et quand j'écris dans cet état, ce n'est pas terrible, j'espère que vous comprendrez.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appelle aux reviews.**

**J'attends vraiment vos messages, idées pour la suite car là je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration. Et dit le moi si comme moi vous avez trouvé se chapitre nul.**

**MERCI**

**A bientôt**


	20. Note N4

Salut la compagnie !!!!!!

Je suis désolée mais se n'est pas un chapitre, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le chapitre 19 mais les idées me viennent parfois. Je voulais savoir si cela vous dérangerai si je ne mets pas le match d'Emmett.

Je voulais aussi vous remercier, vos messages mon redonné le moral quand je ne l'avais pas, alors MERCI BEAUCOUP **Letmesign23, Galswinthe, appaloosa, Alexa27, Nany1980, bellardtwilight, yayalia, Lukilina, Grazie, xalexeex25, CaRoOThePriinCess, annecullen69 et emy299.**

**Memette : **Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plut, ce n'ai pas grave si tu n'as pas d'idées car pour noël j'ai demandé au père noël des idées pour ma fic. Merci de ton soutient, à bientôt.

JE VOUS SOUHAITE DE TRES BONNE FETES !!!!!!!!

GROS BISOUS

Mimicam


	21. bonus

**Salut ce n'est pas un chapitre, désolé.**

**Mais je me suis dit que cela serai bien un petit bonus pour cadeau de noël et pour remercier. Je sais il est un peut en retard.**

**MERCI POUR LES MESSAGES ****Nany1980****, lily-hallle, Galswinthe, Lukilina, popolove, mel031, appaloosa, Grazie, yayalia, annecullen69,** **Ananaxtra, CaRoOThePriinCess et my-fiction-twilight**

**Ce bonus se déroule avant le début de mon histoire, Rose et Emmett ne sont pas encore ensemble.**

**UN GRAND MERCI A ****samy940****. **

**Bonne lecture rendez-vous vendredi 8 janvier 2010**

* * *

BONUS : Premier Noel à la montagne

**BELLA (19 ans)**

Dans une semaine, c'est les vacances, comme d'habitude nous n'avions rien de prévu, nos parents sont trop occupés pour fêter Noël avec nous, c'est chaque fois la même chose, je me demande parfois si Charlie et Renée n'ont pas oubliés que nous existions.

Mes achats de Noël sont fait, je n'ai rien oubliée, j'ai les cadeaux de Rosalie, de Jasper et d'Emmett, c'est bon !

- BELLA ! Cria Emmett

Il est infernal, au moment des fêtes, on dirait un enfant de cinq ans, il est excité comme une puce et c'est super dur de le calmer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore. Demandais-je exaspérée

-J'ai eu une super idée !

Mon dieu, là j'ai peur, ses idées je m'en méfie, la plus part du temps ça fini mal pour moi.

- Emmett tu sais comment elle finit tes supers idées, à chaque fois. Dis-je

- Non pas cette fois, ça sera super bien j'en suis sûre, j'en ai parlée à Jazz et il trouve mon idée super cool.

- Dis toujours.

- Et si on passait Noël à la montagne avec Jazz, Rosalie, on s'amusera bien, on mangera de la raclette et pourra faire du ski, des raquettes et du patin à glace. S'il te plaît Bella, dit oui.

- Hôtel ou location ?

- SUPER !!!! Merci Bella tu verras on va bien s'amuser.

- Emmett, calme toi, il faut que l'on trouve une location.

- Il n'y a pas de problème j'ai un pote qui me prête son chalet en haute-Savoie, dans une super station. J'appelle Jazz, je vais lui dire de faire ses valises, tu peux réserver les billets d'avion et moi j'appelle pour réserver une voiture. Dit mon frère.

- OK tu peux appeler Rosalie, s'il te plaît ?

- Blondie, non tu l'appelles.

Bon organisation, pas de panique, je préviens Rose, je vais demander à Rosalie de s'occuper d'acheter les tenus de Ski puis j'appelle pour les billets et tout sera prêt.

PREMIÈRE JOURNÉE

Après quatre heures de bouchon, Emmett et Rosalie qui n'ont pas arrêtés de se crêper le chignon, et après s'être perdus, je ne ferais plus jamais confiance au GPS, il nous a fait passer sur des petites routes de montagne, heureusement qu'Emmett a loué un 4X4, où sinon on ne serait jamais passé par cette route, elle était verglacée, avec que des virages en épingle, j'ai serrée les fesses.

Je l'avais dit que ces vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Le chalet est très mignon et chacun a sa chambre, heureusement.

- Bella dépêche toi, on doit louer les skis ! Cria Emmett

- C'est bon j'arrive !

Je sors du chalet, nous allons à pied au magasin, je fais à peine un pas et je me retrouve la tête la première dans la neige, super ça commence bien ! Emmett, Jazz et Rose sont écroulés de rire, je me relève et bien sûr ma poisse n'est pas en vacances, je me retrouve encore une fois sur les fesses et les rires redoublent.

Enfin au chaud dans le magasin, j'ai mes chaussures de ski, il ne me manque plus que les skis, le vendeur me demande si j'ai déjà skiée, je lui dis que oui, je sors la première et comme convenu je vais chercher les forfaits de ski.

- BELLA !!! Tu as achetée les forfaits ? Demanda Emmett

- Oui

- Tout le monde en ski c'est partie !

Nous prenons le télésiège, je monte avec Rosalie, Jazz et mon frère sont devant nous, nous sommes presque arrivés, Rose descend sans problème, je me prépare et…

- NON !!!!

Je déteste cette journée, je déteste ma poisse, je suis coincée dans le télésiège, mon portable sonne, je réponds.

-Oui allô ?

-Bella pourquoi tu n'es pas descendue ? Demanda Emmett

-J'aimais bien la vu, mais non, c'est ma poisse !

-On t'attend à la terrasse, tu finis ton tour de manège et tu nous rejoins.

- A tout à l'heure.

Je suis enfin sur la piste, Emmett, Rose et Jazz me rejoignent, mon frère ne tient plus en place, il prend le tire fesse le premier, suivie de Jazz puis de Rose, bon aller, je peux le faire je m'avance, je prends la barre, les skis toujours bien droit, c'est bon, maintenant il ne faut pas que je tombe. Le paysage est magnifique, les sapins sont recouvert de neige, je regarde la montagne, le ciel est sans nuage, c'est une superbe journée, le temps est idéal.

EMMETT

C'est une journée idéale pour skier, c'est trop cool, ça va être de super vacances, ce midi je vais manger, une fondu, ce soir une raclette, demain nous allons faire le marché, comme ça je pourrais ramener du fromage, du saucisson et du jambon, je vais me régaler.

-AH AH AH !!!!!! AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je me retourne Jazz et Rosalie se sont déjà retournés, ce n'est pas possible, elle les cumuls aujourd'hui, Bella est à plat ventre parterre et se fait traîner, elle doit en manger de la neige, Rosalie et Jazz lui crie de lâcher la perche, rien à faire elle s'y accroche comme à une bouée. C'est trop drôle à voir, Bella continu à crier et à tenir sa perche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous rejoigne.

- Bella pourquoi tu n'as pas lâché la perche. Demanda Rosalie

Bella se relève difficilement, Jasper l'aide à se remettre sur ses skis, Belli a les cheveux tout emmêlés et son visage est couvert de neige comme ses cheveux, je me retiens de rire, c'est trop dur mais si je me marre, elle va se défouler sur moi.

Bella remercie Jazz et elle file devant, nous la suivons, C'EST PARTIE, A MOI LES PISTES !!!!!!!!!

Nous sommes au restaurant, la matinée s'est passée vite Bella n'a pas eu d'autre accident, nous avons fait des pistes vertes et bleues. La fondue était délicieuse, je finis mon café.

- Bon on y va les pistes rouges et noires nous attendent ! M'exclamais-je.

- Emmett on se garde les pistes noires pour demain, s'il te plaît demanda ma sœur.

Nous nous rhabillons, nous prenons le tire fesse, cette fois Bella ne tombe pas, sa poisse doit être en train de se reposer. C'est trop bien, il n'y a pas trop de monde, j'adore cette piste rouge, Jazz et moi faisons une course, je fonce, la vitesse est agréable, je suis presque arrivé.

- J'ai gagné !!!!! m'exultais-je.

- Bon on va où maintenant ? Demanda Jasper.

- Par là ! M'exclamais-je

Tout le monde me suit, Blondie et Bella sont derrière, elles discutent tranquillement, Jazz m'appelle, je me tourne dans sa direction, mon pote à un grand sourire, nous sommes devant une piste noire, on va bien s'amuser.

Jazz part le premier, je le suis, je m'amuse comme un fou, je regarde Blondie elle se débrouille bien, je jette un coup d'œil à Bella, elle est toujours en haut, je ne comprends pas d'habitude, elle n'a pas de problème pour skier.

Je freine juste devant Jazz, Rosalie arrive quelques minutes après moi, nous attendons Belli, elle gère bien pour l'instant, oups!!! je n'ai rien dis, elle nous dévale la piste comme un boulé de canon, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas se blesser, je ski jusqu'à elle, Bella est allongée sur le dos, ses skis sont décrochés, je retire mes skis et m' accroupie près d'elle.

- Bella ça va, tu as mal quelque part ? Demandais je inquiet.

- Je déteste ma poisse, je déteste cette journée et je déteste tes super idées. Répond ma sœur.

Je l'aide à se relever, Jazz lui rapporte ses skis.

- Merci. Nous remercia Bella.

- Bon on continu ? Implorais-je

- Moi j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui, je rentre, à tout à l'heure. Dit ma sœur, catégorique.

- Ok fait attention à toi. Exigea Blondie

Nous avons continués sans Bella, Rosalie nous dit qu'il est temps de rentrer, nous montons dans la télécabine, la nuit tombe déjà, Bella a sûrement fait à mangé, j'espère qu'elle a fait une tartiflette ou une raclette. Nous arrivions au chalet, la lumière n'est pas allumée, je n'aime pas ça, j'accélère le pas, jazz aussi, J'essaye ouvrir la porte, elle est fermée à clés Rose ouvre, j'entre.

- BELLA TU ES LA ?!!!! Appelais-je

Pas de réponse, que du silence, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, Bella devrait être rentrée depuis trois heures. Jasper essaye de la joindre sur son portable, ça ne répond pas, j'aurai du la raccompagner, j'aurai du le savoir qu'avec sa poisse il lui arriverait quelque chose, elle est peut être tombée dans un ravin, il faut que je la retrouve.

- Rosalie essaye d'appeler Bella, tu restes au chalet si elle rentre tu nous appelle, Jasper on va prévenir les gendarmes. Ordonnais-je

- Emmett calme toi, s'il te plaît, on va retrouver Bella, Ok. Dit Jazz

Nous prenons le 4X4, je roule au maximum, je ne me pardonnerai jamais si il lui est arrivée quelque chose à Bella. Je pile devant la gendarmerie, je sors de la voiture et cour à l'intérieur.

- Bonsoir Messieurs qu'est ce qui vous amènent ? Demanda le gendarme

- Ma sœur a disparu, je suis sur qu'elle est restée dans la montagne, il faut aller la chercher ! Exigeais-je

- Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle disparu ?

- Trois ou Quatre heures, nous nous sommes séparés, elle voulait rentrer et nous avons continués à skier. Expliquais-je

- Ok je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais pour l'instant il faut attendre, si dans deux heures elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, j'envoie les secours.

- Merci Messieurs. Dit Jasper.

Je sors en vitesse de la gendarmerie, je ne peux pas attendre sans rien faire, ma sœur est en danger, je monte dans la voiture, bon il faut que je réfléchisse, je vais commercer par le télésiège, je vais remonter le long du télésiège en moto neige, il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer au chalet, prendre la moto et partir à la recherche de Bella, Jazz rentre dans la voiture.

- Jazz tu restes ici, je vais aller la chercher, en moto neige je vais commencer par le télésiège, je te tiens au courant.

- Emmett tu devrais attendre mais je te connais tu ne m'écouteras pas alors fait attention à toi.

- T'inquiète, bon a tout à l'heure.

BELLA

JE DÉTESTE SES VACANCES !!!!! J'EN AI MARRE, ma poisse ne m'a rien épargnée, les chutes, le tire fesse, la descente de la piste noire et deux fois le télésiège, mon portable n'a plus de batterie, je suis coincée depuis trois heures, suspendu dans le vide, la nuit est tombé et j'ai froid, JE DÉTESTE MA POISSE, QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MÉRITER ÇA !!!!!!

J'espère que quelqu'un va venir me chercher, je sais qu'Emmett va venir. Cette situation me fait penser à un film que j'ai vu il y a longtemps, je crois que c'était « Les Bronzés font du ski » une personne se retrouve coincée comme moi dans un télésiège, il chante pour passer le temps, c'était quoi déjà cette chanson ? AH oui, je me souviens, moi je ne vais pas chanter, j'ai bien trop peur de déclencher une avalanche avec ma poisse. Je regarde le magnifique ciel étoilé, la vue est superbe, c'est le seul point positif. J'entends au loin le bruit d'un moteur, je dois rêver, non je ne rêve pas, les secours, je crie.

- A L'AIDE !!!!! JE SUIS COINCEE DANS LE TÉLÉSIÈGE !!!!!!!!!!!! AU SECOURS !!!!!!

- BELLA C'EST TOI !!!! OU ES-TU ?!!!! TU VAS BIEN ? Cria Emmett

- JE SUIS EN HAUT DANS LE TÉLÉSIÈGE !!!!!!! OUI JE VAIS BIEN ;

- NE BOUGE PAS JE VAIS APPELER LES SECOURS.

Je risque pas de bouger, à moins qu'un oiseau géant ne m'enlève, je suis sauvée, je commençais à ne plus sentir mes pieds.

- BELLA IL N'A PAS DE RÉSEAU ICI, JE VAIS ALLER CHERCHER LES SECOURS, JE REVIENS VITE, NE BOUGE PAS D'ICI.

- FAIT ATTENTION A TOI EMMETT, A TOUT DE SUITE.

La moto neige s'en va avec mon frère, demain je me contente d'une sortie raquette. Cella fait une heure qu'Emmett est partie, je suis congelée, s'il n'arrive pas très vite, je vais devenir une statue de glace.

- MADEMOISELLE SWAN ! NOUS ALLONS VOUS SORTIR DE LA ! IL VA FALLOIR QUE VOUS DÉCROCHIEZ VOS SKIS ET JETER VOS BATTONS ET VOTRE SAC. Cria le secouriste

- OK

Je jette tout se qu'il me dit, je vais bientôt pouvoir me mettre dans mon lit, au chaud.

- MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ SAUTER !!!!

- QUOI ÇA NE VA PAS, VOUS ÊTES FOU !!!!

- C'EST LE SEUL MOYEN, LE TÉLÉSIÈGE EST EN PANNE. ALORS SAUTE !

Je hais ses vacances, c'est la dernière foi que j'écoute Emmett, bon, courage, tu fermes les yeux et tu sautes, c'est simple à dire mais c'est autre chose de le faire. A trois je saute, un. deux. trois…

- AH AH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- C'est bon, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Je suis vivante, Emmett court, dans ma direction, il me prend dans ses bras, un secouriste me donne une couverture chauffante. Je me sens si bien dans les bras protecteur de mon frère, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir.

- Bella ne me refait plus une tel frayeur et compte sur moi je ne vais plus te quitter d'une semelle. Dit nounours avant que je ne m'endorme.

Trois jours après (Bella)

Depuis mon accident de télésiège, Emmett m'a interdit toutes activités, je suis restée au chalet, devant la cheminée à lire, du pur bonheur, trois jours de repos mais je commence en avoir ras le bol de rester enfermée, aujourd'hui je les accompagne même s'ils font du ski.

- Emmett je viens avec vous aujourd'hui. Réclamais-je

- Ok mais on fait une sortie raquette !

- ça me va, c'est parti mais il ne faut pas que l'on rentre trop tard, j'ai le repas de noël à préparer pour ce soir. Demandais-je.

- OK.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prie, je n'aurai jamais du les accompagner, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour me perdre, Emmett, Rose et Jazz étaient devant moi puis tout d'un coup, ils ont disparus. Je suis perdue en pleine montagne, la veille de noël, cela ne pouvait pas être pire, je vais rentrer au chalet sans l'aide de personne. Je mets son sac à dos sur mon dos, je remets mes gants et mon bonnet et c'est parti, je regarde la carte avec ma pile électrique, bon je vais partir dans cette direction.

Après deux heures de marche dans une tempête de neige, en pleine nuit, je suis exténuée, j'ai les pieds en compote et je suis toute mouillée, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis tombée mais je suis enfin arrivée au chalet, un bon feu de cheminé m'y attend, je suis recouverte de neige, j'ouvre la porte.

- Je suis rentrée !

- Mon dieu BELLA ! Tu vas bien viens te mettre au chaud devant la cheminée, j'appelle Emmett et Jazz, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de nous faire des frayeurs. Dit Rosalie

Rose revient après avoir appelée mon frère, elle me donne une couverture et un café bien chaud. Elle me serre dans ses bras pour me réchauffer et me câliner.

- Bella tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te changer.

- Oui j'y vais et après on fête noël comme il se doit.

La douche quel bonheur, je mets un pyjama bien chaud puis descend en bas, Emmett et Jazz sont installés devant la cheminé, Rose apporte le champagne. Je mets en route les chants de noël et vais m'installer entre Jasper et nounours, ils me font un gros câlin, Rosalie nous donne nos flûtes de champagne.

- Joyeux Noël ! Nous trinquons tous ensembles.

- Je suis le premier à donner mes cadeaux. Dit Emmett

Emmett nous donne à chacun un cadeau, j'ouvre mon cadeau en première, une clé de voiture, j'ai eu une voiture pour mon noël, une Mini Cooper rouge, la même que dans le film braquage a l'italienne! Je suis si contente, j'en rêvais ! Rose a eu une trousse à outil et Jazz une place pour un match d'une superbe équipe.

Nous continuons notre distribution dans la joie, je suis si heureuse d'avoir une telle famille, unie et qui s'aime, je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

FIN du BONUS

* * *

J'espère que se bonus vous a plus, laissez moi un reviews.

BISOUS

A BIENTÔT


	22. Chapter 19

**ME REVOILA enfin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et fêtes. Je vous souhaite une bonne année, une bonne santé et réussite, argent et pleins de bonnes choses.**

**Je vous remercie ****Galswinthe, appaloosa, my-fiction-twilight, bellardtwilight, mel031, Nany1980, tipiland, annecullen69, xalexeex25, veronika****crepuscule, Grazie****, Letmesign23, Alexa27, IsabellaMasenCullen**

**pour vos messages, finalement, j'ai mis un résumé du match comme vous me l'avez proposé, merci et bonne lecture.**

**Clzmznce : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous A bientôt **

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

CHAPITRE 19 : La fée clochette se confie à Batman et Catwoman

**EDWARD**

Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu, Pierre exagère, faire le déplacement juste pour remplacer un pianiste à une fête de charité, le bon coté des choses c'est que j'ai pu revoir Lady Grognon et la cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai eu le plaisir de goûter à ses merveilleuses lèvres.

J'aurai préféré assister au match de hockey, je suis la rencontre depuis le début dans ma voiture, ce match doit être passionnant à voir, la prochaine fois que je viens à Montréal j'assiste à un match. Je suis sur le parking, j'augmente le volume de la radio, je vais attendre la fin du match, pour une fois je serai en retard.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, nous assistons à un combat de titan, c'est un match extraordinaire, les deux équipes sont à égalités après le temps réglementaire écoulé, les prolongations vont bientôt commencer.

L'équipe de Montréal nous a offert un spectacle merveilleux, le capitaine de l'équipe, Emmett Swan nous a surpris plus d'une fois pendant cette rencontre, il est déchainé se soir, je vous rappelle, qu'il a marqué cinq buts grâce à son shoot surpuissant. Ce joueur est un atout pour l'équipe, il porte bien son surnom l'Ours de la glace, il fait également partie des Dieux de la glace. L'équipe adverse, ne se défend pas trop mal, même si leur jeu est beaucoup moins collectif que le notre.

OH ! Mesdames et Messieurs, je viens d'apprendre qu'un Dieux de la glace est présent, dans les tribunes, le meilleur ami de notre joueur vedette. C'est incroyable, de le voir ici, Le plus grand stratège et attaquant de son temps, Jasper Whitlock. Lors d'une rencontre avec l'équipe de James Jäger, il a été gravement blessé, il a du faire une croix sur le sport. Il est parti en France et au dernière nouvelle il serait devenu le médecin sportif d'une équipe de New York.

Les joueurs sont de retour sur la glace, ils sont tous très concentrés, les supporters sont déchainés, les gardiens sont en place dans leurs cages respectif, les joueurs sont à leur place, l'arbitre siffle. Le jeu est reparti, tout s'accélère, le palet se rapproche dangereusement des buts de l'équipe de Montréal, le chrono tourne, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps plus que quelques secondes, incroyable, l'attaquant Bradie de l'équipe de Montréal récupère le palet, **cinq**, fait une passe à Swan, **quatre**, qui réceptionne le palet, **trois**, accélère pour remonter le terrain adverse, **deux**, contourne les défenseurs adverse, **un**, et c'est le but !!!!! Quelle magnifique action, c'est la folie dans les tribunes, les supporters crient de joie, l'équipe de Montréal a gagné !!!

Les capitaines se serrent la main ainsi que celle des arbitres. Tous les joueurs lèvent leur cross puis l'abaisse pour remercier le public et c'est ainsi que s'achève cette rencontre. Ce match était extraordinaire ! Dans quelques minutes, nous allons interview Emmett Swan, restez avec nous. Expliqua le commentateur.

J'aurai du aller a ce match, j'ai loupé le match de l'année, cette rencontre était super, j'espère que Pierre a enregistré le match, après l'interview au travaille.

-Emmett un petit mot, s'il vous plait.

-C'était une superbe rencontre, je me suis bien amusé, les gars ont superbement bien joué.

-Avez-vous autre chose à dire à vos supporters ?

-Ah si, merci de nous encourager, sans vous ça ne serai pas pareil et je remercie ma Boucle d'or, ma Catwoman, ma fée clochette et Robine d'être à mes cotés. Ne t'inquiète pas ma fée clochette je serai toujours là pour toi et un jour je botterai les fesse de Joker. Voilà, j'ai fini, bonne soirée !

Ce joueur est vraiment drôle, je n'ai rien compris mais pourquoi il parle de Boucle d'or, Catwoman, la fée clochette et de Robine ? J'éteins la radio, sort de ma voiture et me dirige vers un piano qui m'attend depuis cinq minutes.

**BELLA **

Nous avons gagné, quel soulagement, à chaque match, je stress, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour évacuer, c'est de crier des encouragements à Emmett et l'équipe, parfois j'ai l'impression d'être une folle. Rose et Alice se sont joints à moi pendant le match, Ali a souri, elle semblait heureuse, par contre Jasper était un peu triste au début. Je lui ai pris la main et je lui ai serré pour le réconforter, c'est dure pour lui, normalement sans cet accident, il aurait été sur la glace.

Nous sommes en train d'attendre dans un petit salon, la radio est branchée, nous entendons l'interview de nounours.

-Emmett un petit mot, s'il vous plait.

-C'était une superbe rencontre, je me suis bien amusé, les gars ont superbement bien joué.

-Avez-vous autre chose à dire à vos supporters ?

-Ah si, merci de nous encourager, sans vous ça ne serai pas pareille et je remercie ma Boucle d'or, ma Catwoman, ma fée clochette et Robine d'être à mes cotés. Ne t'inquiète pas ma fée clochette je serai toujours là pour toi et un jour je botterai les fesse de Joker. Voilà, j'ai fini, bonne soirée !

Ça c'est du Emmett tout craché, les pauvres journalistes et supporters ont du rien comprendre. Emmett ne devrait pas tarder, il va falloir qu'il m'explique qui est le Joker ?

-Bella, tu peux me dire qui est le Joker pour Emmett. Demanda Alice.

-Là ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ! Tiens quand on parle du Loup. Dis-je

-Coucou, alors vous parlez du sublime Emmett Swan. Plaisanta Nounours

-Fait attention Emmett tes chevilles enflent. Répliqua Jazz

-Alors comment avez-vous trouvé le match ?

-C'était super, un des meilleurs que j'ai vu. Répondais-je

-Emmett est ce que tu peux nous dire qui est le Joker ? Demanda Ali avec sa petite moue made in Alice Cullen.

-Ba c'est ton frère débile qui ne sais pas se qu'il rate, aller les filles je vous invite à manger, j'ai une faim de loup, ça m'a creusé ce match, en voiture tout le monde !!! S'exclama Emmett

Mon frère ne changera jamais, c'est un estomac sur pattes, nous sortons, ma voiture est garer juste à coté de celle de Rose, Alice sautille vers les voitures, Rosalie demande dans quel restaurant nous avons réservé, Ali lui donne l'adresse, il ne reste plus qu'a nous répartir dans les voitures.

-Qui monte avec moi ? Demandais-je

-Je vais avec Rose ! S'exclama Jazz

-Moi je vais avec Chouchou, tu viens avec nous clochette ? Demanda Emmett

Nous rentrons dans les voitures, Alice monte avec nous, Emmett me propose de faire une course au retour que j'accepte évidement, Emmett n'arrête pas de me taquiner, je sais qu'il fait ça pour faire rire Alice, je finis par ne plus faire attention à se qu'il raconte, je repense à Bad Boy et son délicieux baiser.

-Et Chouchou, tu ne me l'avais pas dis ! S'exclama mon frère en me faisant sursauté.

Mais qu'est ce que je n'ai pas dis, que j'ai fais un malaise, que nos parents voulaient me marier ou que je ne travaille plus pour Alice ou peut être que j'ai rencontré James plusieurs fois ou j'ai oublié de lui parler de Bad Boy, je suis mal.

-De quoi tu parles Emmett ? Et arrête de m'appeler Chouchou ou sinon je dis à Rose qui a éraflé sa voiture.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça à ton frère !

-Si, je n'aurai aucun scrupule.

-Ok plus de Chouchou, je parlais de ta journée, et ma voiture, je pense que tu es tombée en panne d'essence, je n'avais pas fait le plein.

-J'aurai du m'en douter mais la jauge ne l'indiquait pas elle doit être foutue. Dis-je

Emmett est bien silencieux tout à coup, c'est bizarre, il me fixe, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je garde les yeux sur la route, je rougis de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression d'être coupable de quelque chose et d'être juger.

-Isabella Marie Swan de quoi es tu coupable, qu'est ce que tu caches à ton grand frère dis moi ?

-RIEN !

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, je suis grande je peux m'occuper de moi et me protéger toute seule.

-TE PROTEGER ! De quoi tu dois te protéger ! Dis le moi c'est mon rôle de grand frère. Grogna Emmett.

-Oups ! Ce ne sont pas tes oignons !

- CA SUFFIT, ARRETER !!!! Cria Alice en pleurant

-Excuse nous Ali, Isabella on en parlera plus tard. Me prévient Emmett

Cause toujours, je ne te dirai rien, le silence est revenu dans l'habitacle, Alice, pleure encore un peu Nounours essaye de la consoler.

-Ali est ce que ça te gênerai de nous raconter pourquoi ton frère à couper les ponts avec toi et ta famille, tu sais ça pourrai te soulager mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit mais notre famille à Bella et à moi c'est Rosie, Jasper et puis toi, Tu es ma petite sœur, si un jour tu un problème je serai là. Dit Emmett en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci Emmett, tu sais quand je vous vois tout les deux, cela me rappelle mon frère, avant qu'il nous abandonne, il était comme toi, très protecteur avec moi, qu'est ce que ça m'énervais à cette époque, à chaque fois que je sortais j'avais le droit à un vrai interrogatoire, avec qui tu sorts ? Quel âge a-t-il …

Il était chiant mais je pouvais toujours conter sur lui quand j'étais triste il me réconfortait en me jouant de la musique, il me manque.

Je n'ai rien vu venir, il c'est éloigné quand il a commencé à être reconnu comme musicien de génie, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était le matin de son anniversaire, je suis entrée comme d'habitude dans sa chambre pour le réveiller mais ce matin là il ne dormait pas il faisait ses valises.

FLASH BLACK (ALICE)

Je m'avance sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, j'ouvre la porte d'un coup et crie :

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE FRANGIN !!!!

Il se tient devant son lit des valises sont ouvertes sur son lit, elles sont bien remplies, j'attends sa réponse, rien, il continu à faire ses bagages, il doit avoir eu des nouvelles de Pierre.

-Tu as un concert de prévu à l'étranger ? Demandais-je

J'attends qu'il me réponde, mais toujours rien, j'en ai marre, mais qu'est ce qui se passe !

-TU PEUX ME REPONDRE QUAND JE TE PARLE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !?

-Je pars. Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

-J'avais compris en voyant tes valises, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu pars ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, laisse moi et sort de ma chambre Alice. Répliqua Edward toujours avec son ton froid.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, mes larmes commencent à couler sur mon visage, je ne comprends pas, il faut que je le retienne, je sens que si je ne réussi pas, je ne le reverrai jamais. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Il s'est disputer avec papa ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule.

-EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER SE QUI TE PREND ! Criais-je

-SORT ! M'ordonna mon frère

-Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à ta sœur, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, tu t'es disputer avec les parents ? Demandais je désespérément

-Tu n'es pas ma sœur, tu ne l'a jamais été, oublie moi, Alice.

-EXPLIQUE MOI JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer à dieu Alice.

-NON ! TU ES MON FRERE, NE M'ABANDONNE PAS EDWARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je m'écroule sur le sol de sa chambre, je le vois de dos avec ses deux valises dans les mains, il sort et ne se retourne même pas, je pleure pendant des heures, j'entends quelqu'un qui monte, c'est peux être Edward qui a changé d'avis, la porte s'ouvre, mes parents courent vers moi, ma mère me serre fort dans ses bras, mon père essaye de m'ausculter, déformation professionnel, c'est à l'intérieur que je soufre.

-Alice qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda mon père paniqué.

-Ed… Edward, il … il est … parti, je sais pas pourquoi ! Dis-je en sanglotant.

Mon père essaye de joindre mon frère sur son portable plusieurs fois mais il ne répond pas, ma mère pleure avec moi, maintenant, mon père me porte dans ma chambre est m'allonge sur mon lit, ma mère nous suis.

- Carlisle. Appela ma mère

Mon père se tourne vers ma mère qui tiens deux enveloppes dans sa main, elle tend les lettres à mon père de sa main tremblante, mon père me donne une lettre mon prénom se trouve dessus, c'est l'écriture de mon frère, je l'ouvre et commence à la lire en même temps que mes parents.

**Cher Alice **

**Je suis désolé mais je dois partir ma place n'est pas ici avec vous, j'ai appris il y a quelques jours que Carlisle et Esmée ne sont pas mes vrai parents. **

**Ils m'ont adopté, ne t'inquiète pas tu es bien leur fille biologique. Je me sens trahi, en colère, je suis un intrus, un étranger, je n'ai plus et jamais eu ma place dans cette famille, alors s'il te plait oublie moi et ne me recherche pas.**

**Prend bien soin de toi, soit heureuse et n'en veut pas à tes parents.**

**A dieu **

**Edward Antony Masen**

Mes larmes coulent, je suis perdue, mon monde s'écroule, je viens de perdre mon frère…

-NON MON FILS ! Cria de désespoir ma mère

Je regarde mes parents, mon père est blanc comme la neige, des larmes coulent aussi sur son visage, je n'ai jamais vu mon père pleurer, il serre ma mère dans ses bras et laisse tomber leur lettre par terre, je me penche pour la ramasser puis la lis.

**Carliste et Esmée**

**Je dois partir, je sais que vous n'êtes pas mes parents biologique, je ne vous cache pas que je suis en colère, déçu, vous m'avez trahi. Je vous remercie quand même de m'avoir accueilli, je n'ai plus et jamais eu ma place dans votre famille. Laissez moi et ne chercher pas à me revoir.**

**A dieu**

**Edward Antony Masen **

FIN DU FLACH BLACK

-Voilà Emmett pourquoi mon frère est parti, il n'a pas compris qu'avoir une famille ce n'est pas seulement des liens du sang, il me déçoit.

-Ton frère est un débile mais un jour je suis sure il comprendra et il reviendra et si il ne le comprend pas je me chargerai de lui apprendre, je le jure sur mon honneur, moi Emmett Swan je tiendrai ma promesse, bien sur, je lui donnerai avant une correction pour le punir de t'avoir fait souffrir. Dit Emmett.

-Alice est ce que ça va ? Demandais je inquiète pour ma sœur et ma meilleure amie.

-Oui ça m'a soulagé d'en parler, merci. Dit Ali en nous souriant.

-Je suis sure que tout va s'arranger Alice. Dis-je

-Bella tu veux bien accélérer parce que moi J'ai FAIM !!! Aller Mamie passe la vitesse, une tortue pourrait nous doubler ! Chouchou Chouchou appuie sur le champignon si tu veux être la championne ! Chanta Emmett

-Emmett j'ai dit quoi à propos de Chouchou et tu exagères, je roule plus vite que toi alors tais toi ! Dis-je en rouspétant

- Ok Madame ! C'est quand qu'on arrive !!!?? Demanda Nounours comme un enfant de 5ans, impatient d'arriver.

-On est arrivé.

Emmett est à la limite de sauter de la voiture, je freine devant l'entré du restaurant, le voiturier, ouvre ma portière, je descends, nous rentrons dans le restaurant, une douce mélodie de piano nous accueille.

Le serveur nous emmène à notre table, le restaurant est paisible et calme, on entend juste la musique du piano, Alice est partie au toilette pour se faire une beauté, Rose et Jazz ne sont pas encore arrivés, je me retrouve seule avec Emmett, j'espère qu'il va oublier notre dispute de toute à l'heure, je pourrai lui dire pour les parents mais je veux attendre son anniversaire, pour le cas James il ne faut absolument pas qu'il soit au courent et il est or de question que je lui parle de Bad Boy et de mon malaise.

Emmett est concentré sur la carte des menus, je me sens si fatigué tout d'un coup, je ferme mes yeux et me concentre sur la mélodie du piano, cet instrument à le don de me détendre.

-Bella…

-Pas maintenant Emmett, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Dis-je toujours les yeux fermés.

-Isabella, tu n'y échapperas pas.

-Je sais.

Emmett retourne à sa lecture et moi je me concentre sur le morceau de musique, nous attendons dans un silence religieux, nous devons être les derniers clients, la musique s'arrête, j'ouvre mes yeux, Alice, Jazz et Rose sont installés à notre table, il me regarde tous, je leur souris.

Le serveur, vient prendre notre commande.

-Bonsoir, avez-vous fait votre choix ? demanda t'il

-Oui, alors nous prendrons quatre Fois Gras en entrée. Dit Rosalie

-Pour moi en plat de résistance, je vais prendre des Saint Jacques, s'il vous plait. Demandais-je au serveur.

- Ajoutez deux assiettes. Dit Alice

-Et vous Messieurs ?

-Pour moi se sera un confie de canard, s'il vous plait. Demanda Jasper

-Alors moi je voudrai, une choucroute.

-Qu'est ce que vous prendrez comme vin Messieurs ?

-Bella on prend quoi ?

-Une bouteille de vin rouge, un Beaumes de Venise et une bouteille de vin Blanc, un Coteaux du Layon et quatre flûtes de clairette de Die, s'il vous plait. Demandais-je.

-Très bon choix. Pour le dessert ?

-Quatre crèmes brulées, plus un gâteau au chocolat et quatre cafés. Réclama Nounours.

Le serveur part avec nos commandes, Rosalie et Alice parlent avec passion de la nouvelle collection d'un créateur, puis Rose lui demande comment je me suis débrouillée, dans le milieu de la mode. Je me tourne vers Emmett et Jasper qui parle de sport comme d'habitude, Jazz parle de son nouveau et super travaille, je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il dit, j'écoute simplement la musique.

-Alors c'est quoi le programme de demain !? Demanda Emmett le bouche pleine.

-On est déjà demain, Emmett. Rétorqua Jazz

-Alors on est Lundi donc c'est mon anniversaire !!!!

- Quel déduction détective Emmett. Dis-je pour le taquiner

-Alors le programme est : levé à 11 heures maximum, Emmett et Rose je vous ai réservé une après midi relaxation dans un spa, pendant que nous décorons et préparons la fête d'anniversaire d'Emmett, vous rentrerez pour 19heures 30, une chambre d'hôtel est réservée, vos tenues serons dans le dressing. Expliqua Alice.

-Ok mon Général ! Permission de parler ? Demanda Emmett.

-Accordé soldat Swan. Rigola Ali

-Quand est ce vous partez ?

-Mercredi matin, tu es pressé que l'on parte. Plaisantais-je

- Rosie, mon amour, ma chérie, est ce que je peux ne pas travailler, jusqu'à Mercredi, pour profiter de notre famille, s'il te plait. Supplia Nounours.

-Bien sur, bon il se fait tard, Emmett va payer, tu nous rejoins aux voitures. Dit Rose

-Emmett tu devrais enlever le chocolat que tu as autour de la bouche se n'est pas très classe, parfois je me demande si on n'a pas loupé ton éducation. Dit jazz en rigolant.

Nounours essuie le chocolat qu'il a autour de la bouche et part payer, il se retourne, tire la langue comme un gosse de 5ans. Je ne changerai pour rien au monde mon frère, il peut être un vrai gamin comme il peut être très sérieux quand il le faut, je peux toujours conter sur lui mais qu'est ce qu'il est chiant quand il passe en mode Grand frère sur-protecteur.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je suis installée dans ma voiture, je mets la musique en route et j'attends, mon portable vibre, je lis le message.

**Tu ramène Emmett et Jazz on vous attend à la maison **

**Sois prudente**

**Bisous**

**Rosalie**

La traitresse ! Je me retrouve toute seule avec mes deux frère là je ne vais pas y échapper à cette discussion, ça va être ma fête.

**FIN du CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

**La présence est une puissante déesse. "  
**Goethe

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et surtout qu'il ne vous a pas déçu. J'attends vos commentaires, dites moi si vous avez trouvé l'histoire de l'abandon d'Alice, bien, triste, nul... **

**S'il vous plait laisser moi une petite review, c'est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis, merci.**

**Je poste vendredi prochain.**

**BISOUS**

**A Bientôt**


	23. Chapter 20

**Bonjours j'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Alors comme a mon habitude je vous remercie pour les super messages que vous me laissez, ils me font toujours autant plaisir. **

**MERCI : ****emy299, my-fiction-twilight, samy940, mel031, Leadu31, yayalia, Galswinthe, luma34, xalexeex25, mariacarlota, Alexa27, paige678, tipiland**, Nany1980, Grazie, veronika crepuscule , 35nanou et CaRoOThePriinCess.

**Marie** : désolé mais ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui, grande révélation des prénoms…

Merci pour ton message, à bientôt.

**Memette : MERCI BEAUCOUP comme toujours tes messages me motive énormément, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire bisous à bientôt. **

**Mél **: Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai deux chapitre en réserve, il n'est pas impossible que parfois je face des pauses ou poster moins rapidement mais je compte bien finir cette fic jusqu'au bout. Merci beaucoup pour ton message. A bientôt.

**Merci Lukilina d'avoir corrigé le chapitre 19**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

CHAPITRE 20 : Mes frères, ma sœur et ma belle sœur.

**BELLA**

_Nounours essuie le chocolat qu'il a autour de la bouche et se lève pour aller régler, il se retourne, tire la langue comme un gosse de 5 ans. Je ne changerai pour rien au monde mon frère, il peut être un vrai gamin comme il peut être très sérieux quand il le faut, je peux toujours compter sur lui mais qu'est ce qu'il est chiant quand il passe en mode Grand frère surprotecteur._

_Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je suis installée dans ma voiture, je mets la musique en route et j'attends, mon portable vibre, je lis le message._

_**Tu ramène Emmett et Jazz on vous attend à la maison **_

_**Soit prudente**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Rosalie**_

_La traitresse ! Je me retrouve toute seule avec mes deux frères, là je ne vais pas y échapper à cette discussion, ça va être ma fête._ Je peux peut- être y échapper en faisant semblant de dormir. Je sors de la voiture, Emmett et Jasper se dirigent vers moi en se chamaillant.

-Tu peux conduire s'il te plait, je suis trop fatiguée pour conduire. Demandais-je à Jazz

-Pas de problème.

-Pourquoi c'est lui qui conduit ! Pleurnicha Emmett

-Lui il ne m'appelle pas Chouchou. Répliquais-je

Je m'installe derrière, finalement je ne vais pas avoir besoin de faire semblant de dormir, mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

-Bella, j'ai oublié de te dire que Volturi à appelé. Dit Emmett

-Lequel ?

- Marcus, il voulait de tes nouvelles, il s'inquiétait.

-J'avais complètement oublié de l'appeler, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que tu ne travaille plus pour moi et que tu aidais une amie. Il m'a demandé dans quel domaine, il a bien rit quand je lui ai dit que tu t'étais lancer dans la mode.

-Si j'ai un peu de temps j'irai le voir avant de repartir.

Le silence rempli l'habitacle, ce n'est pas très bon signe, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, un Emmett calme, ça n'augure rien qui vaille. Jasper me jette de nombreux coups d'œil, c'est vraiment très mauvais pour moi, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Bella…

-Emmett, Jasper, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler … Pas ce soir.

-Isabella, je suis ton frère, je dois le savoir quand tu as des problèmes, c'est mon rôle. Qu'est ce que tu me cache Bella et ne me ment pas s'il te plait.

-Emmett, je ne suis plus une petite fille, je sais me défendre et rendre les coups, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je gère.

-Bella, je sais que tu n'aime pas quand on veut te protéger, mais essaye de me comprendre, on s'inquiète pour toi. Dit Jazz

-On ne veut pas que tu souffre ou que tu sois en danger, on t'aime beaucoup trop pour cela, alors on ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Expliqua Emmett.

Je sais gérer les deux séparément mais ensemble c'est une autre histoire, le proverbe l'union fait la force s'applique bien dans cette situation là, comment je vais m'en sortir sans rien dévoiler. Je vais en laisser des plumes… En plus je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.

- Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas vos affaires !

-Isabella Marie Swan tu vas faire un gros effort, je sais très bien que tu es indépendante, et parfois introverti, que tu penses que tu n'as pas besoin de l'aide des autres et que tu fais passer les autres avant toi mais mon rôle a moi c'est de veiller sur toi, que tu le veuille ou non. Alors je t'en supplie mais ton orgueil de côté ! S'exclama Emmett.

-Bella, qu'est ce qui c'est passé, Alice est rentrée paniquer un soir, je sais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi, s'il te plait Bella. Demanda toujours aussi calmement Jasper.

Je soupire, je peux au moins leur raconter ça, avec un peut de chance ils me lâcheront la grappe.

-Ok, Après la fête d'Alice, Louis m'a appelé…

-Notre bon vieux major d'homme ? J'adorais jouer avec lui.

-Oui Emmett mais arrête de me couper ou je ne raconte pas la suite. Donc il m'a appelé pour me prévenir que Charlie et Renée voulaient me voir, pour parler. J'ai demandé à Louis ce que me voulait nos parents et il m'a prévenu, de ce qui m'attendait.

J'ai réfléchie à un plan d'attaque puis j'en ai parlé à Alice, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'inquiétait. Je me suis rendu à la maison familiale, notre père ne m'a même pas reconnu, enfin bref, le repas c'est bien passé, au moment du café j'en ai eu marre de jouer à la famille parfaite, comme tu le dis Jazz, la meilleur attaque est l'attaque frontale, j'ai foncé, je leur ai demandé ce qu'il voulait. Charlie voulait que tu reprennes l'entreprise Emmett et que tu arrête le sport, j'ai dit non alors ils ont eu la brillante idée de faire du chantage, en gros si je n'arrivais pas à te convaincre, je devais me marier avec l'homme qu'ils ont choisie.

-AH ! Les … AH ! A qui ils voulaient te marier ?

-A James.

-JE VAIS LES TUER !!!

- Emmett calme toi et laisse moi finir. Donc j'ai évidement refusé alors Charlie m'a menacé de nous couper les vivres. Ils ont bien vue que cela m'était égale donc ils ont recommencé avec le chantage, sois disant qu'on avait une dette envers eu.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Jazz

-Je leur ai donné deux enveloppes, elles contenaient deux chèques, je leur ai TOUT remboursé et j'ai précisé de nous laisser tranquille, voilà.

- SA c'est ma sœur !!!! dit Emmett

-Maintenant on est libre. Dis-je

Jasper me regarde, un peu trop, il se doute que je n'ai pas tout dit, je croise les doigts, il faut que j'ai l'air relaxe et soulager d'avoir tout dévoilé, ne pas paniquer, rester calme et détendue. Le silence devient de plus en plus pesant, mais qu'est ce le trajet est long, j'aurai du conduire.

-Isabella, je pense que tu nous as pas tout dit. Dit Jasper

Je suis dans la merde, quand Jazz m'appelle par mon nom complet c'est que je suis très mal barrée. Bon réfléchie, je dois sacrifier un de mes secrets, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Bella pourquoi tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu pouvais te **protéger** toute seule, ne me dit pas que ça a un rapport avec James. Demanda Emmett

Je suis cuite, je ne peux pas mentir, Emmett et Jazz le voient tout de suite, aller courage, j'aurai préféré que Jazz ne soit pas là, il va nous péter les plombs, c'est partie.

-Alors je ne te le dis pas.

Jazz freine d'un coup, heureusement que j'ai ma ceinture, je ne respire plus, là c'est la calme avant la tempête même Emmett ne bouge plus, trois, deux, un…

-James……qu'as t il fait ? Demanda d'une voix pire que monotone Jasper

J'ai peur, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire c'est de tout déballer. Je regarde Emmett lui aussi est en colère mais jazz ce n'est pas de la colère mais de la fureur.

-Bella dit moi ce que James t'a fait !

-RIEN JAZZ JE TE LE JURE

-Quand l'a tu vu et où ? Exigea Jasper d'une voix qui fait peur.

-A la fête des célébrités.

-Qu'est ce c'est passé ?

-Rien il m'a coincé quand je suis sortie des toilettes mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, je me suis réfugier sur le toit.

-Tu l'as revu après ?

Je déteste quand il est comme ça, il me fait peur et en plus je subis un vrai interrogatoire, je me réfugie dans les bras de mon frère qui est assis à coté de moi.

-JASPER calme toi, tu lui fais peur. Dit Emmett

-Désolé Bella, est ce que tu la revu ?

Il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, aller courage c'est bientôt finit.

-Oui a la fête d'Alice, je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il m'a reconnu.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé !?

Et s'est repartit, et moi qui croyait qu'il c'était un peu calmé.

-Quelqu'un m'a sauvé, un homme c'est fait passer pour mon mari, voilà c'est tout, je ne l'ai plus revu, je te le jure. Maintenant tu te calmes, tu respires, parce que j'en ai marre de ton interrogatoire, Emmett tu conduis. Ordonnais-je

-Bella tu me jure qu'il ne t'a rien fait. Demanda Jazz inquiète pour moi.

Je lui sourie puis lui jure qu'il ne m'a rien fait, il s'excuse pour son attitude et il me prend dans ses bras. Quel journée, j'espère que demain sa sera plus calme mais je me fais des illusions, Général Alice va nous tuer demain. Je commence ma nuit dans les bras de mon frère de cœur.

**Lundi soir quelque minutes avant le début de la fête d'anniversaire **

La journée a été TROP fatigante, Alice est le diable en personne, un vrai capitaine tyrannique, elle n'a pas arrêté de me faire courir par-ci par-là, c'était pire qu'un marathon shopping, j'ai cherché désespérément le bouton off d'Alice. Je suis en tenu mais j'ai déjà les jambes en cotons tiges et les pieds en compotes. J'accueille les invités, l'équipe entière d'Emmett est là, j'espère qu'Alice a prévu assez de nourriture, c'est que ça mange ses montagnes de muscles.

-BELLA ! Éteint la lumière Emmett arrive. Cria Alice

Oui mon général, je m'exécute, Emmett rentre avec Rose, je ne sais pas pourquoi Alice veut que l'on crie SURPRISE alors qu'il sait que nous faisons une fête, je n'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres de notre Général de l'organisation.

-SURPRISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La soirée se passe bien et Alice est plus détendu, j'ai discuté avec pas mal d'amis et de connaissances, c'est bientôt l'heure du gâteau, je vais dans la cuisine, je prends un comprimé contre le mal de tête, j'ai de sacré migraine depuis quelque temps, je m'assois, ici c'est plus calme.

-Bella qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Demanda Alice

-Je t'attendais pour mettre les bougies sur le gâteau.

-Est-ce que tu veux aller éteindre la musique et la lumière, s'il te plait.

Tout le monde chante happy Birthday, c'est une superbe fête Ali est très douée, tout le monde semble heureux, Emmett à la banane, il n'a pas arrêté de sourire et de rigoler, il souffle ses bougies, les flashes des appareils photos se déclenchent pour immortaliser ce moment.

Emmett commence à ouvrir ses cadeaux, Alice lui a crée un maillot de hockey avec son nom écrit dessus, il est magnifique, Nounours prend Ali dans ses bras et lui fait un gros bisou pour la remercier.

-Bella donne lui son cadeau. Demanda le petit lutin

Je prends le cadeau et le donne à mon frère.

-C'est de la part de jazz, Alice, Rose et moi, joyeux anniversaire nounours. Chuchotais-je

-Merci.

-Attend de l'avoir ouvert avant de nous remercier. Dit Jazz

Il se dépêche d'arracher l'emballage, il ouvre la boite, c'est trop drôle, la tête qu'il fait.

-Des clés ?

-Oui tes véhicules t'attendent dans le garage. Répondis-je

Emmett court vers le garage, parfois on dirait un vrai gamin, je sais que ce cadeau va lui plaire, demain on va bien s'amuser.

-TROP COOL, DES MOTOS NEIGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Emmett je te parie que demain je gagne la course contre toi. Dit Jasper.

Je reste encore une heure et après au dodo, je suis crevée, la musique est repartie et la fête recommence, j'entends Emmett remercier Alice pour la super fête, je suis heureuse et un peu pompette, je danse avec les mecs de l'équipe de mon frère.

La musique change, un slow, je vais en profiter pour m'aérer, je sorts par la bai vitrée, la vache ! Il fait froid ! Je respire l'air froid, ça fait tellement de bien, je contemple le magnifique spectacle que m'offre le ciel étoilée.

Je repense à la rencontre avec Bad Boy, je me demande de quel instrument joue-t-il ? J'aurai aimé qu'il soit là avec moi, je me sentirai moins triste mais il m'aurait fait bien chier. Bon ! Ne pense plus à cet idiot, sexy, aux yeux envoutants. Je ne sais pas si Alice a raison quand elle dit qu'il doit se cacher derrière un masque, il me met tellement en colère parfois que je n'arrive pas à voir sa vrai personnalité.

Je rentre me coucher, il fait vraiment trop froid et puis je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir mais la prochaine foi que je la vois je saurai de quel instrument il joue, je gagnerai !

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je rejoins les bras de Morphée.

**EMMETT **

OH ! merde, ma tête, je me lève difficilement. Aller à la douche, ça va finir de me réveiller, après ma bonne douche, je regarde l'ange qui dort sur le ventre, paisiblement, elle est merveilleuse, qu'est ce que je peux aimer cette femme, je la contemple encore quelques minutes, je ne me lacerai jamais de ce spectacle matinal. Je lui caresse avec tendresse ses longs et doux cheveux blonds, je couvre de baisée sa nuque pour réveiller ma princesse.

-Mon cœur, il faut que tu te lèves.

- non, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Chéri, s'il te plait. Supplia t- elle.

-Mais qui va faire le petit déjeuné, si tu ne te lève pas ?

- Swan sort de cette chambre avant que je ne sois définitivement réveillée.

Ce qui est bien avec Rose, c'est qu'elle sait quand je plaisante, je sorts de la chambre, bon qui va être ma prochaine victime, Alice ? Non elle fait trop peur quand elle est en colère, Jazz ? Pas possible, il est avec Alice, trop dangereux de mettre la fée clochette en colère.

Il ne reste plus que …. ma sœur, quel réveil je peux lui réserver, un sot d'eau, bruit d'une casserole, ou je lui saute dessus en criant, non je risque de l'écraser et de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Je m'assois au milieu du couloir et réfléchie, Rose passe devant moi en me souriant.

Bon il est temps de réveiller Bella au bois dormant, je me lève puis ouvre la porte doucement, elle est en boule au milieu de son lit les rayons du soleil caressent son visage, elle a l'aire si paisible, c'est dans ses moments là que l'on peut voir la vrai Bella, fragile et douce, sa carapace a disparu.

Je m'avance jusqu'au lit, je m'assois prés d'elle.

-Belli, c'est l'heure de se lever, aller Bella au bois dormant, il faut se réveiller. Dis-je doucement.

Elle grogne puis me sourie, les yeux toujours fermé, je lui fais son bisou sur le front pour l'aider à se réveiller.

-Aller Belli, debout, moi je veux essayer ma moto neige et je vais gagner mon pari contre Jazz. Lève-toi petite sœur de mon cœur, le petit déjeuné est prêt.

-Je me lève. Moi aussi je t'aime grand frère de mon cœur.

Je laisse Bella et je vais réveiller le petit couple, j'ouvre la porte d'un coup, en criant.

-DEBOUT LA DE DANS !!!!!!!!!!!!

Personne, ils sont déjà levés, je suis déçu, je ferme la porte, je les rejoins dans la cuisine, Alice est encore un peu endormie, c'est bizarre de voir Alice la tête dans le cul et surtout la voir calme.

-Bonjour !!!!!!! Bien dormie ? Tu vas bien ma petite fée clochette ?

-Salut, on a bien dormie mais s'il te plait ne crie pas Emmett, j'ai mal au crâne et Alice est toujours comme ça tant qu'elle n'a pas bu son café.

-OK !!!

-Emmett la ferme !

Je fais un bisou sur le front d'Ali puis je vais voir ma petite Rosi, il ne manque plus que Bella, on s'installe à table, Jazz serre un gros bol de café à Ali, Rose arrive avec des gaufres, elle les pose sur la table, j'installe Rose sur mes genoux, elle a un sourire resplendissant.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua ma sœur.

-Bonjour ! Répondîmes en cœur

Bella prend sa place, elle sourie, elle a l'air de bonne humeur et surtout très en forme. Nous mangeons tranquillement, j'aime les petits déjeunés en famille, nous parlons du programme de la journée, Alice a retrouvé ses piles, elle est bien réveillée.

Je regarde Rosalie nous nous sourions, elle hoche de la tête, c'est le signale.

-Rose et moi ont à quelque chose à vous annoncer. Dis-je

Le silence règne, je pense que j'ai bien capté leur attention, aller je me lance, je les regarde, ils sont vachement sérieux on dirait que je vais leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, aller je vais détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je suis enceinte. Dis-je d'un ton sérieux

Le grand et talentueux Emmett a encore frappé, ils sont écroulés de rire, je suis trop fier de moi, Rose sourie puis me met une tape derrière la tête, ça fait mal !

-Ce que l'on voulait vous dire c'est que nous allons nous marier. Expliqua la femme de ma vie.

-GENIALE !!!!!!!!!!!! Est ce que je peux organiser votre mariage, s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie ! Demanda Alice avec sa mou made in Alice Cullen.

Comment voulez vous refuser, heureusement que Rose veux que Alice organise notre mariage, je n'aurai pas supporté de voir Ali triste.

-Alice est ce que tu veux bien organiser notre mariage ? Demanda Rosalie.

-OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria le petit lutin

-Jazz tu me dois 100$. Dit Bella

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demandais-je

-Jazz a parié que tu mettrais enceinte Rosalie avant que vous ne soyez marié. Il a donc perdu et il me doit 100 $. Expliqua ma frangine

- Sa c'est ma sœur ! Bella est ce que tu es prête à relever un nouveau pari ? Demandais-je

-Oui toujours.

-Sur Alice et Jazz, enjeu, si tu perds, tu me donne ta moto.

-Ok je te parie qu'Alice tombera enceinte avant son mariage et si je gagne tu dois accompagner Alice dans les magasins, pendant toute sa grossesse. Expliqua ma sœur.

-Ok marché conclut. Répondis-je

J'espère que je vais le gagner ce pari, ou sinon je vais souffrir, tout le monde part se préparer pour notre sortie moto neige. Je suis le premier dans le garage à les attendre, je suis impatient, je prépare les engins pour la balade.

-On peut y aller. Dis-je

Tout le monde est prés Alice est derrière Jazz, Rose est aussi installée derrière moi. Je mets le contacte, je rappelle à Jasper notre course et je supplie Bella de ne pas se perdre encore une foi, je ne compte plus les nombres de fois ou elle c'est perdu, il faudrait que je me renseigne si on ne peut pas lui greffer une puce GPS, comme pour les voitures, ça serai pratique.

Et c'est partie mon kiki …..

**FIN du CHAPITRE 20**

* * *

"**Quand les brebis enragent, elles sont pires que les loups.**"

**"Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde. On a le sien." **

Marcel Jouhandeau

* * *

**Coucou**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous a plut, je sais Edward n'ai pas là, il vous manque mais a moi aussi. **

**J'attends vos commentaires, questions, idées, avis…. Comme d'habitude.**

**S'il vous plait (mou à d'Alice)**

**Je poste la suite vendredi**

**Bisous**

**A bientôt et bon weekend**


	24. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Je comencais à m'inquieter je n'arrivais pas à poster ce chapitre j'essaye depuis vendredi soir.**

**Merci pour les super messages :**

**Grazie, Tinga Bella, yayalia, emy299, Enissa10, my-fiction-twilight, tipiland, CaRoOThePriinCess, Audrey.D, Letmesign23, Alexa27, xalexeex25, mel031, Galswinthe, bellardtwilight, veronika crepuscule, Nany1980, Mlle-Swan-x3**

**TRES IMPORTANT lire se que j'ai mit à la fin du chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

CHAPITRE 21 : **Il n'est point de bonheur sans nuage.**

**BELLA**

Qu'elle sortie, je suis bien contente d'être enfin rentrée au chaud, Emmett a été fatigant, pire qu'un enfant en période de Noël, heureusement que je n'ai plu à m'occuper de lui, il était tant qu'il se marie c'est deux là, a vrai dire, je commençais à ne plus y croire.

Je suis très fière de moi, je ne me suis pas perdu pour une foi, faut croire que ma poisse est en vacance, pourvu que ça dure.

-Bella ? M'appela Alice

-Oui, excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Répondis-je

-J'avais remarqué, est ce que tu veux un café ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

Quand je repense à la tête qu'a fait Emmett quand il a perdu contre Jasper c'était trop drôle.

-Est-ce que Emmett est toujours aussi drôle ? Demanda Alice en me donnant mon café.

-Et oui.

-J'ai adoré quand il a perdu et qu'il a dit que ce n'était pas juste, que Jazz avait l'avantage, vu que je suis plus petite et légère que Rosalie, j'ai cru que Rose allait le tuer. Expliqua Ali

-C'est Emmett, on y peut rien, on ne le changera pas.

Nous buvons tranquillement notre café, les autres nous rejoignent, je suis un peu dans la lune aujourd'hui je ne suie même pas la conversation. AH ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordelle qui vibre dans ma poche.

-Bella ton portable vibre. Me prévient Rose

Je l'avais oublié, celui là, je vais dans le bureau pour être tranquille.

-Bella Swan j'écoute.

- Bonjours ma petite Bellissima, comment vas-tu ?

-MARCUS ! Je suis contente de t'avoir au bout du fil, je vais bien et toi, la retraite ça se passe bien ?

-Moi aussi je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles, comment va le bouleau ? Ta petite famille va bien ? Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer en ce moment…

-La famille va bien. Je suis au Canada et toi où es-tu ?

-Moi aussi, passe à la maison, je t'invite, comme ça on pourra parler tranquillement.

-Je me prépare et j'arrive à tout à l'heure. Bisou Sensei

-Fait attention à toi et prend ton GPS, je ne voudrai pas que tu te perdes encore foi.

Je raccroche, je suis heureuse ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon mentor. Je me précipite dans le salon pour prévenir tout le monde que je dois y aller, je glisse sur le tapi, je me déséquilibre, la chute n'est pas loin, je vais embrasser le sol dans trois deux un MIRACLE, je me stabilise, je ne sais pas comment, on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance.

-Bravo Bella tu n'es pas tombé, je pensais vraiment que tu allais te manger le parquet. Rigola Emmett

-Bella pourquoi tu courais ? Demanda Jazz

-Marcus, viens de m'appeler, je me rends chez lui, je ne rentrais pas de bonne heure ce soir, ne m'attendez pas.

- Ok, passe le bonjour au vieux. Dit Emmett

-Bella vient je vais te préparer. Rose tu peux m'aider. Demande Alice

-Bien sur.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de…

Ok, je laisse tombé, vu le regard d'Alice, je file prendre ma douche avant que mon Lutin diabolique ne pique sa crise. La douche chaude, que du bonheur, je sors de ma salle de bain avec regrets, Alice et Rose m'attendent, je m'assois sur la chaise de ma coiffeuse, Alice s'attaque à mes cheveux pendant que Rose me maquille.

Enfin, la torture d'Alice s'arrête, elle m'ordonne de m'habiller, je prends les vêtements qu'elle me donne, je me réfugie dans la salle de bain. Je mets mes sous vêtements en dentelle noir et les bas. Alice a choisie une jupe taille haute noir très classe avec un corsage en satin violet et pour compléter l'ensemble, une grosse ceinture noir et accessoire indispensable les chaussures violette à talon aiguilles, je m'améliore en mode, ce n'ai pas la peine que je râle cela ne changera rien, quand Alice ordonne, on exécute. Je sors, Rosalie et Ali m'inspecte, Alice me donne une petite veste noir et une parure de perle. Je suis en fin prête à partir, je descends suivis des filles, nous rejoignons les garçons au salon.

-Bella tu es magnifique. Dit Jazz

-Oui tu es très belle, la petite fille est devenue une femme. Plaisanta Emmett en faisant semblant de pleurer.

-A demain, amusez vous bien.

Je prends la Porche noir et je programme mon GPS, juste par sécurité, il veut mieux être prudente. Je suis devant le chalet de Marcus, je ralentie, me gare devant l'entrée, je ne compte plus le nombre de foi où je suis venu dans cet endroit. Je sors de ma voiture, je rentre comme si c'était chez moi, je connais par cœur le chemin pour me rendre dans le bureau de mon mentor, je toque trois coups.

-Rentre Bellissima, tu en à mis du temps, je te connaissais plus rapide.

-Avant je n'avais pas une accro à la mode pour amie.

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil qui est en face de Marcus, il est toujours en train de lire un dossier, je sourie, il n'a pas changé, il m'a apprit la patience, je me rappellerai toujours du premier jour de mon apprentissage, il m'a fait assoir sans une seule fois me regardé et j'ai attendu pendant des heures en silence, jusqu'au moment ou il m'a dit « La leçon est fini pour aujourd'hui, rendez vous demain à la même heure » sur le coup je n'ai pas compris, le l'en demain, il m'a invité à m'assoir et il m'a demandé ce que j'avais appris hier, j'y avais réfléchie toute la nuit et j'ai répondu « la patience ».

J'attends silencieusement et calmement, Marcus relève sa tête est me regarde, je sourie.

-Qu'as-tu appris Bella ?

-La patience.

-Bien, je suis content que tu n'ais pas oublié mon enseignement et je vois que ton travail dans la mode, t'a appris quelques petites choses, tu es ravissante.

-Merci. Répondis-je en rougissant.

-Comment va cet idiot d'Emmett ? Demande Marcus affectueusement.

-Il va très bien, il nous a annoncé son mariage.

-Depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensemble, il était temps. Tu travailles avec Alice ?

-Plus maintenant, je lui ai donné un coup de main, je forme son nouvel assistant Chris, il est très doué. Il va falloir que je cherche un nouveau travail.

-J'ai peut être quelque chose qui pourrai te plaire, un vieil ami m'appelé pour me demander si je ne pourrais pas travailler pour lui, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vu que j'ai pris ma retraite. Alors il m'a demandé si je connaissais quelqu'un et j'ai donc pensé à toi.

-Il faut voir, j'espère que ce n'ai pas dans la mode.

-Non je ne pense pas, nous avons fait nos étude ensemble, je vais l'appeler et tu sais il habite juste à coté de chez toi.

Marcus, prend le téléphone puis compose le numéro, j'ai vraiment un bon carma aujourd'hui, je vais sans doute avoir un nouveau travail. Son ami ne doit pas être là, sa ne répond pas.

-Oui allo !

-C'est Marcus.

-Salut comment tu vas vieil canaille ?

-Très bien et toi vieux débris ?

-On fait allé, je me fais trop vieux que veux tu c'est la vie. Dit moi que tu m'appelle pour me dire que tu as changé d'avis.

-Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis mais j'ai mon ancienne élève qui serai peut être intéressée, elle est avec moi, on peut passer te voir ?

-OUI OUI, je vous attends.

-On arrive dans…

Ils sont très drôle, c'est deux là avec leur surnom, je vais faire le taxi, je montre à Marcus qu'il nous faut cinq minutes.

-Cinq minutes. Repris mon mentor.

Il raccroche, se lève puis ouvre son coffre fort, il prend un gros dossier, ce que j'aime avec Marcus c'est que le silence n'ai jamais gênant ni dérangeant. Je prends mon sac et mes vêtements, je le suis jusqu'au vestibule, il met son manteau puis m'aide à mettre le mien. Nous sommes installés, je démarre, le trajet se fait dans le silence, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, je considère Marcus comme un père, le mien n'a jamais été présent alors Marcus a pris cette place.

-Tu conduis toujours aussi bien.

-Merci Sensei.

Nous sortons de ma voiture, Marcus comme a son habitude est sans gêne il rentre comme si c'était chez lui.

-ON EST ARRIVE VIEUX DEBRIS!

- Je sais que je suis vieux mais je ne suis pas encore sourd, Marcus. Bonjour Mademoiselle…

-Swan mais appelé moi Isabella.

-Bella je te présente mon vieil ami Moon.

-Enchanté Messieurs Moon.

-De même, passons dans mon bureau, vous le voulez bien.

Nous suivons le maitre des lieux, la déco est superbe, Marcus et son ami discute, je ne fait pas vraiment attention à se qu'il raconte mais quand je les observe on dirait deux frères, je pense que Marcus le considère comme tel. Il n'a jamais été proche de ses deux frères Aro et Caïus, Marcus est, comme il le dit si bien le vilain petit canard de sa famille, il n'a jamais fait comme sa famille voulait.

Les deux compères rentrent dans le bureau bibliothèque qui est magnifique, je m'assois à coté de mon mentor.

-Débris est ce que tu peux nous expliquer un peu se que tu recherches pour ton protégé. Demande Marcus

-Alors mon petit est un musicien et compositeur prometteur mais chieur et têtu, comme je te l'ai expliqué je veux prendre ma retraite mais avant je cherche quelqu'un qui pourra me remplacer, j'ai vu pas mal de personne mais ils n'étaient pas assez compétant ou ce n'était pas se que je cherchais, je veux une personne qui sais négocier des contrats, qui organise son emploi du temps, gère le coté marketing.

-C'est une nounou que tu cherches. Dit Marcus en rigolant

-Oui un peut, je considère le petiot comme mon fils, est ce que sa vous intéresse Isabella ?

-Il faut voir, avant je veux entendre une de ses compositions.

-Pourquoi voulez vous entendre un de ses morceaux ?

-Pour voir si il a du talant et voir à qui j'aurai à faire.

-Bellissima est très douée pour voir derrière les apparences. Grace au morceau elle verra un peu la personnalité de ton protégé. Expliqua Marcus

Moon se lève prend un CD, je ferme les yeux puis me concentre, la première note retentie, je ressens la musique, ce que joue l'orchestre me donne des frissons, de la tristesse, beaucoup de colère, un cœur qui souffre, la solitude.

J'ouvre les yeux mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues, Marcus me donne un mouchoir, ce compositeur a un talent incroyable.

-Je suis prête à travailler pour ce musicien, si je corresponds à vos attentes. Dis-je

-Isabella, j'aimerai savoir se que vous avez ressentis ?

- De la tristesse, beaucoup de colère, un cœur qui souffre et de la solitude.

-Vous me plaisez beaucoup, il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir si vous avez les compétences.

-Si je peux me permettre, je suis le mentor de Bella depuis longtemps, je lui ai tout appris, je l'ai pris sous mon aile car elle était déjà très doué, je t'assure que tu ne trouveras pas mieux qu'elle sur le marché. Voilà son dossier, il comporte tout le travail qu'elle a accompli.

Ba mince, il est ENORME mon dossier, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait fait un dossier sur moi, quoi que je ne suis pas surprise. Moon lit quelques pages de mon dossier. Je sais très bien qu'il va vouloir me tester, il ne laissera pas son protégé comme ça.

-Impressionnant, vous avez fait de votre frère une vraie star, je suis ahurie par votre travail Isabella, Marcus n'a pas mentie.

-ET ! Tu devrais le savoir, je ne fais pas des compliments à n'importe qui.

-Je vous engage, je vous recontacterai pour fixer un rendez pour faire les présentations.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bon la carpette, on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, on y va Bellissima ?

Nous prenons congé, c'est vraiment une super journée, le temps est magnifique, j'ai passe un bon moment avec mon mentor que j'aime, Rose et Emmett vont se marier, Alice va mieux, je vais avoir un nouveau travail et pour couronner le tout ma poisse ne sait pas manifestée aujourd'hui, que demander de plus, je me sens si bien, heureuse, cela fait un bien fou.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureuse Bellissima, ça fait plaisir. Dit Marcus

-Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir donné de mes nouvelles, ce soir c'est moi qui cuisine !

-Tu es toute pardonné, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.

Je me rends à la cuisine, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir cuisiner ? Je sais je vais faire le plat préféré de Marcus, les Lasagne Swan, je m'attelle à la préparation. Je mets la chaine stéréo de salon en marche puis commence la réalisation de mon repas.

Je me dirige vers le bureau, je rentre, cela me fait toujours mal de voir Marcus aussi triste, il ne remarque même pas que je suis là, il regarde encore la photo de Renata, je m'approche doucement, je pose ma main sur son épaule, il pause sa main sur la mienne.

-Elle me manque. Dit-il tristement

-Je sais. Répondis-je avec amour

Renata est morte dans un accident de voiture, avec son mari, il y a quelques années, j'ai cru un moment que Marcus n'allait pas se remettre de la perte de sa fille, j'ai eu si peur pour lui. Je pense qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais complètement, c'est impossible.

-Viens le repas est prêt j'ai fait des Lasagne comme tu les aimes.

Je lui prends sa main pour qu'il me suive, j'essaye de faire mon plus beau sourire, pour le consoler. Je lui sers une bonne part, je lui raconte ma rencontre avec Alice, pour lui changer les idées, il rigole.

Je vais chercher le dessert, un bon gâteau au chocolat avec de la chantilly maison, je prends le gâteau.

-Bella ton portable sonne !

-C'est pas grave, laisse le sonner.

-OUHA, tes lasagnes étaient divines mais je sens que ce gâteau va être un feu d'artifice pour les papilles !

Marcus c'est régalé, je suis contente que ça lui ai plut.

-Merci Bellissima c'était succulent, j'ai mangé pour la semaine.

- Maggie et Didyme rentre quand ? J'aurai aimé voir Maggie, elle était toute petite quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière foi, elle a du bien grandir.

-Elles ne devraient pas tarder, elles faisaient une sortie entre fille. Maggie ressemble de plus en plus à Renata, sauf qu'elle a les yeux de son père.

-Elle doit être magnifique. Didyme va bien ?

-Oui ma petite femme est pleine d'énergie, Maggie dit que Didyme est une SUPER grand-mère. Maggie nous apporte beaucoup de bonheur, elle nous console aussi mais j'aurai préférer mourir à la place de Renata, moi je suis vieux, j'ai vécu et j'ai eu la chance de connaitre ma fille, mais pas elle…

-PAPI !!! ON EST RENTREE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une petite fille de cinq ans, les cheveux blond, bouclé déboule, elle coure vers Marcus, il la réceptionne. Elle lui fait un gros bisou et un câlin, cette petite est tellement mignonne et magnifique.

Marcus retrouve tout de suite le sourire, Maggie est vraiment son soleil. Didyme viens m'embrasser, je lui demande comment elle va.

-Maggie, je te présente Bella, tu te rappelle je t'en ai parlé.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis contente de te voir, tu es très belle.

-Merci mais toi aussi, est ce que tu as faim ? Je t'ai gardé une assiette de Lasagne et une part de gâteau au chocolat, est ce que tu en veux ? Demandais-je

-OUI !!!

Je vais chercher les assiettes pour Maggie et Didyme.

-Bella c'est délicieux, il faut que tu me donne ta recette. Exigea Didyme

-Pas de problème, bon, je vais rentrer, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir revu.

-Nous aussi Bellissima, tu n'oublie pas de me donner de tes nouvelles. Dit Marcus en me souriant

-Oui c'est promis.

-Bella est ce que je peux t'appeler Tati Bella, Papi il a dit que tu étais comme ça fille donc tu es me tante alors !

-Maggie tu es une petite fille, très intelligente et je serai très heureuse si tu m'appelle Tati Bella.

-Au revoir Tati.

Je fais un gros bisou à cette merveilleuse enfant, je serre Marcus puis Didyme dans mes bras, Ils me chuchotent tout deux d'être prudente sur la route. Je sors, je m'assois dans ma voiture, mets le moteur en route. Le trajet du retour se fait très rapidement, je prends mes clé, j'ouvre la porte, la maison est vide, je me dirige vers la cuisine, je trouve un petit mot sur la table.

**Coucou ma belle **

**Si tu es rentrée avant nous, nous sommes sortis au restaurant.**

**Si tu ne rentre pas trop tard, rejoins nous on va en boite après.**

**Bisou**

**Ali**

Je ne vais pas les rejoindre, je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle ce soir, je vais plutôt rester bien au chaud, j'ai mes messages à consulter, je me dirige dans mon bureau, j'allume mon ordinateur. Je sursaute encore une foi a cause de mon portable, je m'y ferai jamais à ce vibreur.

Dix appels manqués du Doc mais pourquoi donc Eléazar cherche à me joindre, mon rendez vous n'est que dans quatre jours, je ne suis pas en retard. Je l'appelle.

-Doc, c'est Bella, si tu m'as appelé pour me dire, que je dois obligatoirement venir à mon rendez vous, je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas je serai là. Dis-je en plaisantant.

-Isabella je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. Répond Eléazar d'un ton professionnel qui ne lui ressemble pas, quand il m'appelle d'habitude.

- Eléazar tu me fais peur là, qu'est ce qui se passe !

-Bella je suis désolée, je … je ne sais pas comment…ce n'est pas juste…

- Eléazar qu'est ce que j'ai.

-Tu es gravement malade…

Ma famille, il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant, cette journée avait si bien commencé, je me sens abattue.

-Docteur mes proches, ne doivent pas être au courant, promet le moi. Demandais-je

-C'est promis Isabella.

-Bien. Est ce que c'est si grave que ça, Doc ?

- Tu es mourante mais….

Je lâche mon portable, tout s'écroule, je vais mourir, mourir, je me répète cette phrase une multitude de foi, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens tombée puis le trou noir.

FIN du CHAPITRE 21

* * *

**La vie est une rose dont chaque pétale est une illusion et chaque épine une réalité.**

Alfred de Musset

* * *

Je sais, ne crier pas mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, de couper ici.

Désolé. Pour me faire pardonner Edward sera présent dans le prochain chapitre.

Bon l'heure est grave, je vous appelle à l'aide, j'ai des propositions à vous faire alors toute à votre clavier j'attends vos réponses et comme d'habitude vos avis et questions.

Alors :

1) Est-ce que cela vous dérange si j'invente une maladie qui n'existe pas?

2) Si oui, proposez-moi des maladies graves avec leur symptôme

3) Est-ce que Bella doit mourir ou s'en sortir ?

4) Vous n'avez pas une idée pour le rôle de Jacob ?

MERCI

BISOUS

A BIENTOT


	25. Chapter 22

**Salut, Je ne devais pas poster cette semaine mais je n'ai pas pu résister. (Cadeau pour vous remercier)**

**Voila la suite t'en attendu, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis. **

**Je vous félicite pour les nombreux messages, ca fait très plaisir.**

**MERCI : Lili36, Tinga Bella, odrey6401, appaloosa, x8-twilight-8x, fan96, mafiction2twilight3, my-fiction-twilight, odrey6401, **

**twilighteuse, Ananaxtra, anayata, aliecullen4ever, yayalia, yoro-chan, Leadu31, sophielac, Grazie, Audrey.D,** **mel031, **

**CaRoOThePriinCess, acoco, Nany1980, Letmesign23, bellardtwilight, IsabellaMasenCullen, paige678, Kriistal, helimoen, Galswinthe, **

**emy299, midsum, veronika crepuscule, Kalahane, xalexeex25, tipiland, Alexa27**

* * *

**Je suis très contente d'avoir reçut beaucoup de message anonyme, merci. **

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, Flo n'a pas eu le temps de corriger mes réponses à vos messages.

**Mel**: Merci pour ton message, finalement je ne vais pas inventer une maladie, je demandais ça au cas où je ne trouverai pas. Bisous A bientôt et bonne lecture

**Florence**** : **Salut je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions, t'ai idée mon aidé alors MERCI beaucoup. J'espère à Bientôt. Bonne lecture

**Flor**: T'inquiète Bella va souffrir mais normalement elle va vivre. Bonne lecture et A bientôt

**Memette**: Merci pour tes réponses sa me fait toujours plaisir de répondre à tes messages et les lires. Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Bisous bonne lecture A bientôt.

**Loliii**** : **Je ne vais pas tuer Bella au si non Edward va me tuer. Bonne lecture A bientôt

**Lu'**** : **Merci aussi pour ton message, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps et je te promets que tu vas en avoir des surprise. Bisous A bientôt et bonne lecture

**Marie**** : **Je vais te rassurer moi vivante Bella ne finira JAMAIS avec Jacob, merci pour tes propositions, sa m'a donné des idées. J'espère A bientôt

**great mummy**** : **Salut merci pour ton message tu m'a bien aidé, je ne suis pas fan moi non plus des histoire qui finisse mal donc je ne pense pas que Bella va mourir. Bonne lecture A bientôt

**clara~love~twilight**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, je ne pense pas que tu aura besoin de piquer une crise, Edward la fait a ta place donc je ne vais pas tuer Bella en plus j'aime bien quand les histoire finisse bien. Bisous A bientôt

**clzmznce**** : **Salut pour se qui est du rendez vous chez le Doc c'est dans le chapitre 12, après qu'elle ait fait son malaise. Voila je n'en dis pas plus pour que tu ais la surprise, Bella ne va pas mourir. Merci pour tes idées A bientôt

**xx-magik3-xx**** : **Message reçut, Une Bella qui s'en sort et un beau Jacob en infirmier (ce n'est pas sur mais je vais faire se que je peux) Bonne lecture

**Rébecca**** : **Salut,J'aime bien l'idée d'un Emmett fâché contre Bella car elle lui a caché sa maladie, merci pour ton idée. Bonne lecture

**Hayden**** : **Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour répondre à mes questions, bonne lecture à Bientôt.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**......**

**Lukilina merci pour ton aide, tes idées.**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie ma meilleure amie Flo qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes très nombreuses fautes, sans elle je n'aurai pas pu poster cette fiction. si il reste des fautes j'en suis désolée mais je rappelle qu'elle fait se qu'elle peut (surtout que je fais vraiment beaucoup de fautes)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

CHAPITRE 22 : La musique qui sauve

**BELLA**

_-Bella je suis désolée, je … je ne sais pas comment…ce n'est pas juste…_

_- Eléazar qu'est ce que j'ai. _

_-Tu es gravement malade…_

_Ma famille, il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant, cette journée avait si bien commencé, je me sens abattue, je n'en peux plut. _

_-Docteur mes proches, ne doivent pas être au courant, promet le moi. Demandais-je_

_-C'est promis Isabella._

_-Bien. Est ce que c'est si grave que ça, Doc ? _

_--Tu es mourante mais…. _

_Je lâche mon portable, tout s'écroule, je vais mourir, mourir, mourir, je me répète cette phrase une multitude de foi, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens tombée puis le trou noir._

Mon portable, n'arrête pas de sonner, j'ai atrocement mal à la tête, pourquoi je suis allongée sur le sol de mon bureau, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je m'assois, je fixe mon téléphone qui est parterre, il continu de sonner mais je ne veux pas répondre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'essaye de me rappeler ce qui c'est passé, Marcus, maison, un message mais de qui ? Le Doc m'a appelé, pourquoi ? NON, NON !!!!!!!!!!!!! C'était un cauchemar, ça ne peut pas être la réalité.

J'ai si peur, mes larmes coulent, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, je suis gravement malade, je vais mourir, mes larmes ne s'arrête plus, elles sont accompagnées par mes cris de désespoir, j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir, je ne veux pas être engloutie par les ténèbres, l'espoir et la foi mon déserté.

J'étais si bien ce matin et la dure réalité a anéanti ce bien être, je n'ai pas la force de me battre, pourtant il le faut pour ma famille, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Je suis complètement perdue, qu'est ce que je vais faire, j'aimerai oublier cet appel, oublier que je suis malade mais il faut que je m'y fasse, Je / suis / gravement / malade / je / vais / mourir/ je répète cette phrase plusieurs foi pour me l'imprégner.

Je commence à réaliser, l'ampleur de cet événement, ma vie va changer mais pourquoi moi, pourquoi sa tombe sur moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? J'ai l'impression d'être un yoyo, un coup je suis affligée et maintenant je suis en colère mais le problème, contre qui je dirige ma colère, je pourrai accuser Dieu mais je n'y crois pas alors qui me reste t il ? Ma poisse, peut être. Je pense que ce n'est la faute à personne c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Il y a quelques heures, j'étais heureuse et maintenant moi Isabella Marie Swan la fille qui n'a jamais de chance ce retrouve sans espoir et mourante.

Je fixe toujours mon portable qui sonne dans le silence de la maison, je ne supporte pas ce silence, il m'étouffe et la sonnerie de mon téléphone me rends folle, je le prends pour l'éteindre, je le pose sur mon bureau.

Je dois sortir d'ici je, je ne peux pas rester, il faut que je parte, n' importe où mais il faut que je sorte de cette maison, ma respiration est de plus en plus difficile, j'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai des palpitations , mon cœur bat à de plus en plus vite, je fais une crise d'angoisse, je sorts le plus vite possible, je monte dans ma voiture, je me regarde dans le rétroviseur mes larmes coulent toujours, est ce qu'elles vont s'arrêter, je les essuie du revers de ma main. Je mets le contacte, je roule, je ne m'arrête pas, je ne sais pas où je vais mais je continu à rouler, je fuie.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de je roule, je n'en peux plus, ce trop plein d'émotion m'accable, il faut que je me reprenne, je dois évacuer, si je rentre à la maison dans cet état, ils vont s'inquiéter, il ne faut surtout pas que ma famille se préoccupe de moi, la priorité c'est eux.

Je me stationne puis sors, ferme ma voiture, je marche sans vraiment savoir où je vais, je croise des couples qui se promènent serré l'un contre l'autre, la ville est superbement décorée, la neige tombe, je n'ai même pas froid, je m'assois sur un banc et regarde simplement les gens passer, sans penser à rien.

-Mademoiselle vous ne devrez pas rester là, vous allez tomber malade.

Je lève ma tête vers la personne qui me parle, une petite grand-mère se tient devant moi, elle me sourie, je n'ai pas la force de lui rendre, je la remercie et me lève, j'aire dans les rues, je passe devant un Piano Bar, je reste figée devant l'entrée, je pousse la porte, il y a un peu de monde, je m'installe à une table, ce bar est très agréable, une lampe éclaire chaque table.

-Je vous serre quoi jolie Demoiselle. Demanda le serveur

-Un whisky s'il vous plait.

Je ferme les yeux pour écouter la musique, une femme chante un morceau de Diana Krall, elle chante vraiment bien. J'en ai marre, il faut que je me défoule, que j'évacue, que je m'évade, je ne supporte plus mon état dépressif.

-Voilà votre verre.

-Merci. Dites moi est ce qu'il est possible de chanter ?

-Oui c'est scène libre se soir, je vous fais monter sur scène ?

-Oui

Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée finalement, je n'aime pas trop être vu mais je suis à un stade où je ne réfléchis plus, je fonctionne à l'instinct. Je fais mon choix, « summertime » de Renee Olsteatt, j'adore la chanter quand je n'ai pas le morale.

-Quel est votre nom de scène pour se soir, je peux t'en trouver un si tu veux. Dit le serveur.

-Peut importe.

-Mesdames et Messieurs je vous présente l'ange triste qui va nous interpréter « Summertime ».

Je m'avance sur scène, je ne voix pas le public, seul la musique conte, je respire un coup, je ferme les yeux puis commence à chanter en mettant tout se que j'ai, je me lâche au file de la chanson, c'est mon exutoire.

Summertime and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin', and the cotton is high  
Your Daddy's rich and your Mama is good lookin'  
So, hush, little baby don't you cry

One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singin'  
You're gonna spread your wings and take to the sky, take to the sky  
But until that mornin' there's nothin' that can harm you  
With Daddy and Mommy standin' by

Summertime  
Yes, it's the time, I'm talking about summertime  
And the livin', summer living, and the living is so fine  
Fish are jumpin', and the cotton is high  
Your Daddy's rich, he's rich, your Daddy's filthy rich  
And your Mama, hot Mama, your Mama's so good lookin'  
So, hush, little baby don't you cry

Summertime and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin', and the cotton is high  
Your Daddy's rich and your Mama is good lookin'  
So, hush, little baby don't you cry

C'est l'été et la vie est facile  
Les poissons bondissent et le coton est haut  
Oh ton papa est riche et ta maman est belle  
Alors chut, petit bébé, ne pleure pas

Un de ces jours  
Tu te lèveras en chantant  
Puis tu déploieras tes ailes  
Et tu te réfugieras dans le ciel  
Mais d'ici là  
Il n'est rien qui puisse te faire du mal  
Avec papa et maman à tes côtés

Je finis la chanson en pleur, la musique ne m'a même pas soulagée, rien ne marche, je suis fatiguée, je veux me débarrasser de se trop plein de sentiments, me libérer de la peur, du désespoir, de la colère. Je sorts de scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement mais je m'en contre fou, je m'assois à ma place, je pose ma tête entre mes bras pour cacher mon visage, qu'est ce que j'aimerai arrêter de pleurer, ça ne me ressemble pas, d'être abattu.

-Je vous sers la même chose ?

-Oui s'il vous plait.

Je sais, je suis pitoyable, chercher le réconfort dans l'alcool, un dernier verre, ce n'est pas en me bourrant que je ne serai plus malade. Avachie sur la table je contemple mon verre, j'essaye de me raisonner, de retrouver ma combativité mais je suis lasse de me battre, j'ai honte de réagir de la sort, il y a plus malheureux que moi, les enfants qui sont dans leur lit d'hôpital sont plus courageux que moi, eux ont le droit de ne pas être courageux.

Je suis dans ma bulle, je suis seule au monde, je bois une gorgée puis remets ma tête entre mes bras.

-AH ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! Cria les gents

Je me redresse, nous sommes plongés dans le noir, je ne voix absolument rien, je me demande se qui se passe, ça doit être une panne d'électricité, les gens autour de moi commence à paniquer, moi cela me gêne pas, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je me remets dans ma position d'avant, le silence revient, les gents se taisent, il ne reste plus que le bruit de chaussure qui martèle la scène, je suis attirée par la scène, je ne peux pas détourner mon regard de cette direction, la lumière est toujours éteinte, je ne distingue rien sauf une lueur d'une bougie qui est surement posée sur le piano, on dirait une étoile. Le silence est complet, mon regard est fixé sur cette petite lueur.

Une première note retentie, le pianiste est un virtuose, j'en ai le souffle coupé, mes larmes se sont remise à couler, ce morceau est, je ne trouve pas de mots, il fait éco à se que je ressens, c'est fou.

Tout y passe la tristesse, la peur, le désespoir, la colère, l'inquiétude, mais à travers le morceau petit à petit l'espoir, la foi s'installe, on dirait que se morceau a été crée pour moi.

Il me soulage, me redonne un peu d'espoir, après tout il y a peut être un traitement à ma maladie, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai. Cette bougie est ma lueur d'espoir, je vais me battre et vivre, je peux le faire, le morceau finit sur la promesse d'une vie meilleur, je retrouve la paix intérieur.

La lumière se rallume, je cherche le pianiste sur scène mais il s'est envolé comme un ange venu pour me consoler, il ne reste que cette bougie qui continu à briller. Je suis tellement touchée par la beauté de ce morceau, je n'ai jamais entendu une œuvre aussi magnifique, c'était magique, la musique m'a apaisé, je suis prête à surmonter toute les épreuves que je vais rencontrer.

**EDWARD**

J'ai à peine fini mon morceau que les gens commence à reprendre leur conversation, ils ont aucun respect, c'est la dernière foi que je joue en dehors d'un concert, je déteste de plus en plus cette soirée mondaine.

Ces gens sont, hypocrite, désagréable et ils ne sont même pas capable de faire la différence entre du Chopin et du Schubert, cela ne me donne plus envi de jouer, a quoi sert ma musique ? Elle est devenu une affaire d'argent, de bisness, j'ai perdu mon goût pour la musique et mon inspiration, je suis rendu à jouer et a écrire pour le profit, c'est triste. La majorité de mes fans s'intéresse plus qu'à mon corps qu'a ma musique, je voulais jouer et crée pour aider ce qui m'écoute mais je suis très loin du résultat.

Je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par arrêter, jouer est devenu une corvée, Pierre n'a toujours pas trouvé son remplaçant, je ferai peut être bien d'arrêter comme lui, je laisse jusqu'à demain après midi pour me décider.

Je fuis cette soirée, je suis bien content d'en avoir fini avec ce contrat, ce dernier concert m'a achevé, je monte dans ma voiture, je n'ai pas très envi de rentrer à l'hôtel, je ferai bien un tour dans le Piano Bar que j'ai trouvé hier.

Je rentre dans le bar, il y a un peu de monde, je m'installe au bar et commande un whisky, j'écoute la musique qui n'est pas trop mauvaise pour un bar, Est-ce que abandonner la musique ne serai pas une erreur, financièrement ce n'est pas un problème mais la musique c'est tout ce qui me reste. Je me demande ce qu'est devenu Alice ? J'espère qu'elle est heureuse, je repense à mon anicienne famille.

-Mesdames et Messieurs je vous présente l'ange triste qui va nous interpréter « Summertime » de Renee Olsteatt. Annonça le serveur.

Je me retourne intrigué, l'ange triste, qu'elle drôle de nom de scène, la musique débute, les musicien joue le morceau un peu plus rapide et rythmé que la normal, je m'avance, une femme au corps de déesse rentre sur scène, je me rapproche de la scène, je la regarde, incroyable c'est ma Princesse parfaite, je l'observe attentivement, son visage est vide, ses yeux n'ont plus cette étincelle de malice, tout son corps montre qu'elle souffre, elle est si vulnérable, je me demande se qu'elle a, on dirai qu'elle ne voit personne, elle est dans son monde.

Elle commence à chanter, mon Dieu, elle chante comme un ange, c'est d'une telle beauté, elle a un don c'est certain, je suis ébahi, son chant est un plaisir pour les oreilles. C'est fou, elle pourrait devenir une grande chanteuse, c'est stupéfiant, elle ne possède pas seulement la voix, quand elle chante, elle nous donner une multitude de sentiments, c'est un cocktail d'émotion pure, je ressens sa colère, sa peur, son incertitude, sa tristesse et surtout son crie de désespoir, son chant est appel à l'aide. Je souffre avec elle, Princesse parfaite partage sa douleur, j'aimerai tellement la soulager et revoir son magnifique sourire.

Les dernières notes retentissent dans un silence religieux, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ce bout de femme exceptionnel, ses larmes glissent le long de son visage, tout son être hurle à l'aide, elle rejoint sa table.

Qu'est que je pourrai faire pour la réconforter, lui redonner espoir, je m'assois au bar est l'observe, je ne supporte pas de la voir aussi mal, je n'ai qu'une envi c'est de la rejoindre, la prendre dans mes bras et la protéger. Est-ce que je dois la rejoindre ? Qu'est ce qui pourrai la consoler, qu'est ce je dois faire ?

Cette femme est la plus belle merveille du monde et je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse, je me sens inutile, je ne comprends pas je connais à peine cette femme pourquoi je souffre de la voir triste et pourquoi diable je désir qu'une seule chose, la prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Ange triste j'ai bien entendu ton appel, je vais jouer pour toi, je demande au patron si je peux jouer et si il peut éteindre toute les lumières et me donner une bougie, je lui précise que je ne veux pas que l'on sache que j'ai joué ici.

Les clients sont paniqués, j'avance, le bruit de mes chaussures résonne, le silence reviens, je pose la bougie allumée sur la piano à queue, cette flamme représente la lueur d'espoir de ma princesse, je m'assois sur le tabouret, je respire puis me lance, je me laisse emporter par les émotions que mon ange triste ressent. Seul la musique et cette femme stupéfiante compte, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas joué comme ça, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver, c'est mon cœur qui joue, ce n'est plus ma tête. L'inspiration est de retour, c'est grâce à mon ange, elle me redonne foi en la musique, c'est décidé je vais continuer la musique, je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Les derniers accords retentissent dans le silence, je sorts de scène, les lumières se rallument, je retourne m'assoir au bar, je la regarde, elle a toujours son visage cachée par ses cheveux et ses bras, je m'avance doucement, je m'accroupie devant elle, je lui relève sa tête, ses yeux me fixe avec une tel intensité, j'approche ma main de son visage sans rompre le contacte avec ses deux billes marron, je caresse ses joues pour lui effacer ses larme et je lui fais mon sourire en coin.

-C'était donc toi. Dit-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle pleure dans mes bras, ça me déchire de la voir comme ça, je la serre pour la réconforter et aussi par peur qu'elle s'envole. Je suis rassuré, elle n'est pas une illusion, j'ai toujours un doute quand je la voix. Je profite de ce moment pour respirer à plein poumon son odore, je lui caresse ses longs et soyeux cheveux, qu'est ce que je me sens bien, j'ai l'impression d'être entier.

**FIN du CHAPITRE 22**

* * *

**"La musique est la langue des émotions."**

Emmanuel Kant

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimés, j'attends vos messages très nombreux (j'espère). J'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis.**

Je suis en vacance vendredi prochain donc je ne posterai avant vendredi 5 mars. Je vais essayer de poster vendredi prochain mais ce n'est pas sure.

MERCI de lire ma fic

Bonne vacances si vous en avez et bon courage si vous n'en avez pas.

Gros bisous

A bientôt

mimicam


	26. ce n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour tout le monde

Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un chapitre, je veux juste vous prévenir que je viens de créer un blog, ou j'ai mis ma fiction « il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie » je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais certaine fic son supprime alors par sécurité je mets ma fic sur se blog :

http : // mimicamfiction . skyrock . com / (enlevez les espaces)

Comme ça si un jour sa m'arrive vous pourrez retrouver ma fic et je pourrai la finir.

Je profite de se message pour faire un peu de pub à **BlowHeart666 **qui a crée un blog qui est consacré au Fiction de Twilight qu'elle lit et qu'elle va en même temps conseiller. Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait mettre ma fic sur son blog, j'ai discuté un peu avec elle et donc vous pourrez trouver aussi ma fic sur son blog, aller voir son blog, vous le trouverez sur mon blog.

Et pour les auteurs comme moi si vous le voulez votre fic peu au être mis sur son blog demandez lui, voila j'ai passé le message, pour plus d'information vous savez ou me trouver.

Bisous

A bientôt

mimicam


	27. Chapter 23

Salut tout le monde

Désolé pour l'attente, mes vacances ont été bien remplie, j'ai essayé de me reposé. Pour les quelques personnes qui mon laissé un commentaire sur mon blog je vous remercie et pour avoir la réponse à vos messages, allé voir dans les commentaire, j'y ai répondu.

**MERCI à :**

**souriceaux****, ****Tinga Bella****, ****anayata****, Letmesign23, midsum, emy299, helimoen, IsabellaMasenCullen, aliecullen4ever, mel031, mafiction2twilight3, Elphina, JaneDeBoy, annecullen69, twilighteuse, appaloosa, yayalia, Nany1980, odrey6401, x8-twilight-8x, Grazie, veronika crepuscule, Lukilina, Galswinthe, xalexeex25, Alexa27, samy940, bellardtwilight, fibulala, kadronya, nounettedu13, veronika crepuscule, Mariefandetwilight, xalexeex25, Becky1497, t171191, vinie65, Florance, Leaticia, Leadu31. **

* * *

**lulu81** : Salut, Edward va bientôt être définitivement présent, on y arrive mais il faut encore attendre un peu. Merci pour ton message à bientôt et bonne lecture.

**Lu' **: Coucou, c'est normal de répondre aux messages surtout si vous faite l'effort de m'encourager. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre si c'est le cas je suis désolée. Edward est bien le frère d'Alice. MERCI beaucoup ton message m'a fait très plaisir. A bientôt

**Memette **: Salut merci pour ton message je suis soulagée d'être pardonnée, bonne lecture j'espère que la suite va te plaire. A bientôt

Tu sais tu peux retrouver la fic « L'ange des étoile » il ya même une suite qui s'appelle « Délivrance » voila le lien pour la fic :

http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5129812 / 1 / Lange _ des _ Etoiles (enlève tout les espaces). Tu peux aussi la trouver sur mon profile.

**Clzmznce **: Et oui Bella est bien abattue mais elle va redevenir Bella la Lionne. Merci pour ton message A bientôt.

* * *

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

CHAPITRE 23 : Le plan « Bad Boy Game Over »

_**EDWARD**_

_Les derniers accords retentissent dans le silence, je sorts de scène, les lumières se rallument, je retourne m'assoir au bar, je la regarde, elle a toujours son visage cachée par ses cheveux et ses bras, je m'avance doucement, je m'accroupie devant elle, je lui relève la tête, ses yeux me fixent avec une telle intensité, j'approche ma main de son visage sans rompre le contacte avec ses deux billes marron, je caresse ses joues pour lui sécher ses larmes et je lui fais mon sourire en coin._

_-C'était donc toi. Dit-elle sans me quitter des yeux. _

_Je la prends dans mes bras, elle pleure, ça me déchire de la voir dans cet état de détresse absolue je la serre pour la réconforter et aussi par peur qu'elle ne échappe. Je suis rassuré, elle n'est pas une illusion, j'ai toujours un doute quand je la voix. Je profite de ce moment pour respirer à plein poumon son odeur, je caresse ses longs et soyeux cheveux, qu'est ce que je me sens bien, j'ai l'impression d'être entier. _

**BELLA**

Toujours allongé sur ma table, je pleure mais j'ai de l'espoir maintenant, j'ai le cœur plus léger grâce à cet ange pianiste. Mes larmes ne couleront que ce soir et demain, je me reprends en main, je vais profiter de mon frère, appeler Mr Moon pour fixer un rendez vous et quand je serai de retour à New York je vais aller voir le Doc, nouvelle règle d'or : toujours aller de l'avant.

Je continu à réfléchir, je sursaute, quelqu'un me relève ma tête, je rentre en collision avec deux beaux yeux verts émeraude, impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui. J'essaye d'arrêter de pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas, mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Mon ange gardien se tient accroupie devant moi, il me sourie, Bad Boy passe sa ma main douce sur ma joue pour effacer les traces de larmes, sa caresse me donne des frissons, elle est douce et tendre, je ferme mes yeux pour savourer ce moment magique, il reproduit cette même caresse sur mon autre joue.

Alice avait raison, Bad Boy n'est pas qu'un connard, il a une face caché pleine de gentillesse de douceur et de calme. Le morceau qu'il a joué en est la preuve absolu, si on m'avait dit que Bad Boy était intentionné j'aurai bien rie, maintenant je commence à croire qu'il ne m'a pas montré sa vrai personnalité, j'ai pu l'apercevoir quand il a joué, je le vois sur un nouveau jour.

-C'était donc toi. Dis-je sans le quitter des yeux.

Je rage, j'en ai marre de pleurer, qu'est ce que je n'aime pas être vu aussi fragile, ma fierté en prend un coup là, mon ange gardien me prend dans ses bras, je sanglote. Quel bonheur, une bouffé d'oxygène, je me sens si bien dans ses bras protecteur, son corps contre le mien me réchauffe, j'ai l'impression de vivre réellement pour la première fois de ma vie, je me retrouve enfin au plus profond de moi même. J'aimerai rester toute ma vie comme ça, je suis dans une bulle ou rien ne peut m'arriver et ou je peux relever tout les défis. Je veux oublier, juste ce soir, je vais profiter de la compagnie de Bad Boy, je repenserai à tout ça, demain, oui demain, ce soir j'oublie.

-Je te ramène chez toi. Dit Bad Boy

Non, je ne veux pas, les autres vont voir que je ne vais pas bien, je dois me reconstruire avant de rentrer, mes larmes coulent encore RAH !!! Je ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup, j'essuie mes joues, je regarde droit dans les beaux yeux verts de Bad Boy.

-NON. Je ne veux pas rentrer. Répondis-je déterminé.

-Ok mais sourie moi, s'il te plait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme arrive à m'arracher un sourire, rien qu'en voyant son sourire en coin, il me fait tout oublié, je me sens vivre, il me remonte le morale, je vais un peu mieux ce n'est pas encore la grande forme. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais j'ai besoin de Bad Boy pour remonter la pente.

-C'est beaucoup mieux quand tu souries. Dit-il en m'observant.

-Merci.

Il continu à me sourire, il n'en a peut être pas conscience mais il m'a aidé, réconforté et je lui en suis reconnaissante, je suis plus détendu. Il est toujours accroupie devant moi, rien que sa présence me relaxe, il a un pouvoir sur moi il peut aussi bien me sortir de mes gon ou me relaxer.

- Tu devrais t'assoir si tu ne veux pas avoir mal au dos demain, Mon vieux. Dis-je taquine.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un vieux ? Demanda t il en s'installant sur la chaise.

-Tu sais tu n'es plus tout jeune, enfin c'est ce que je constate en tout cas. Réponds-je en plaisantant

- N'importe quoi ! Je suis jeune et beau à mourir.

-C'est pas la modestie qui te manque. Tu sais, je me suis fait une promesse, la prochaine foi que je te croise je …

-Tu me remercier en m'embrassant ou tu me dits que je suis un dieu.

-Non, je me suis promis que tu te mangerai une baffe de mon crue pour m'avoir volé un baiser.

Je m'avance ma main, elle se rapproche de son visage, il ferme ses yeux.

**EDWARD **

Ca me fait plaisir de voir ma princesse grognon sourire et me taquiner, la voir si triste ne me plait pas du tout. Je rentre dans son jeu, j'ai bien compris qu'elle ne veut pas m'expliquer pourquoi elle ne va pas bien, j'aimerai bien le savoir mais je sais pertinemment que si je commence à lui poser des questions elle va m'envoyer sur les roses.

- Tu devrais t'assoir si tu ne veux pas avoir mal au dos demain, Mon vieux. Dit-elle taquine.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un vieux ? Demandais-je en s'installant sur la chaise.

-Tu sais, tu n'es plus tout jeune, enfin c'est ce que je constate. Dit-elle en plaisantant

- N'importe quoi ! Je suis jeune et beau à mourir.

-C'est pas la modestie qui te manque. Tu sais, je me suis fait une promesse, la prochaine foi que je te croise je …

-Tu me remercier en m'embrassant ou tu me dits que je suis un dieu. Répondis-je en souriant

-Non, je me suis promis que tu te mangerai une baffe de mon crue pour m'avoir volé un baiser.

AH, Oups, je vais m'en manger une, cette foi je l'ai mérité mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir embrassé, ses lèvres sur les miennes qu'elle délice. Elle se rapproche, je me prépare à recevoir sa gifle, sa main se rapproche dangereusement de mon visage, je ferme les yeux avant que ma joue ne rencontre sa main.

Qu'est ce… mais, Lady Grognonne dégage mon front puis pose ses douces lèvres dessus pour me donner un baisé.

-Si a chaque foi que je te vole un baiser, tu me punie avec un bisou sur le front, je t'en volerai plus souvent. Dis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

-Idiot, ne me fait pas regretter. Répondit-elle en me donnant une petite tape derrière sa tête.

-Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Demandais-je sérieusement

-C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir réconforté. Dit-elle en rougissant

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans se Bar ?

-Ca ne se voit pas, je bois un verre avec un pianiste orgueilleux.

-Tu ne me diras rien. Affirmais-je

-Tu sais, c'est à toi de parler, ton instrument est le piano alors tu dois me dire ton prénom c'est le deal. Explique Lady Grognonne

-Non, je devais te dire mon prénom que si **TU** devinais mon instrument. Répliquais-je

-J'ai gagné, tu as perdu, passe aux aveux mon gaillard.

-C'est pas du jeu ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Dis-je en bougonnant

-La vie n'a JAMAIS été juste et elle ne le sera jamais, allée, s'il te plait.

Je ne vais pas lui dire mon prénom, je dois résister à cette frimousse craquante. Je ferme mes yeux pour me concentrer, je respire un bon coup. Cette femme aura ma perte si elle continu à me regarder avec de tel yeux.

-Non c'est de la triche, je ne te dirais pas mon prénom, la vie n'est pas juste n'est ce pas ?

- Mauvais joueur !

- Bon il se fait tard il est temps pour la princesse de rejoindre son carrosse, je reviens je vais payer nos consommation et on y va. AH ! J'oubliais, tu es très en beauté se soir.

Je commence à me lever mais Lady grognonne m'attrape mon bras, je me rassois et attend qu'elle se décide à parler.

**BELLA **

Il m'énerve à ne pas vouloir me dire son prénom, je jure qu'avant la fin de cette soirée je saurai son prénom foi de Bella Swan. Ce n'est pas juste, je veux savoir et en plus il a perdu le pari, je dois réfléchir à un plan d'attaque.

- Bon il se fait tard il est temps pour la princesse de rejoindre son carrosse, je reviens je vais payer nos consommation et on y va. AH ! J'oubliais, tu es très en beauté se soir.

NON, non ! Vite une solution, j'attrape son bras, il se rassoit, aller Bella dit quelque chose.

Je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite et de deux moi vivante il ne payera pas mes consommations, il faut que je gagne du temps pour trouver une solution et je dois aussi trouver son prénom.

-Attend, je …je ne veux pas encore partir, un dernier verre s'il te plait.

-Tu as assez bu pour la soirée je pense. Dit-il

Mince ça marche pas, il me faut une autre idée, Bad Boy se relève de sa chaise, je panique, non il ne faut pas, vite une idée.

-Je veux chanter une dernière foi. Dis-je sans réfléchir.

QUOI !!!! mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, Bad Boy se retourne, il parait surpris, il me dévisage, je me sans rougir, un grand sourire se forme sur son visage, j'ai l'impression qu'il jubile.

Bon je n'ai pas trente six choix, soit je chante et comme ça je gagne du temps pour monter mon plan ou soit je rentre sans connaitre son prénom et en plus il paye pour moi, NON c'est or de question, il faut savoir faire quelque sacrifice pour gagner la guerre.

-S'il te plait j'ai besoin de chanter pour aller mieux. Suppliais-je en croisant les doigts.

-OK mais après on y va.

- Promis

C'est partie ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir chanter, je cherche le serveur de tout à l'heure pour lui demander si je peux chanter, AH ! Enfin je me dirige vers lui, je sens que Bad Boy ne me quitte pas des yeux.

- Excusez-moi.

-Oui, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour l'ange triste ? Demande le serveur

-J'aimerai rechanter, est ce que c'est possible ?

-Pour vous tout est possible.

-Merci. Répondis-je en rougissant

Bon il faut que je choisie une chanson que je connais très bien pour pouvoir réfléchir à un plan. Je dis au serveur dragueur que je chanterai « My Baby Just Cares For Me » (Mon Bébé Occupe Toi Juste De Moi) de Renee Olstead. Je respire un bon coup pour me donner du courage, les lumières son éteinte je monte sur scène la musique débute et la lumière s'allume et c'est partie.

**My baby don't care for shows  
My baby don't care for clothes  
My baby just cares for me  
My baby don't care for cars and races  
My baby don't care for high-tone places**

Liz Taylor is not his style  
And even Lana Turner's smile  
Is somethin' he can't see  
My baby don't care who knows  
My baby just cares for me

Baby, my baby don't care for shows  
And he don't even care for clothes  
He cares for me  
My baby don't care  
For cars and races  
My baby don't care for  
He don't care for high-tone places

Liz Taylor is not his style  
And even Liberace's smile  
Is something he can't see  
Is something he can't see  
I wonder what's wrong with baby  
My baby just cares for  
My baby just cares for  
My baby just cares for me

Mon bébé ne t'occupes pas des spectacles  
Mon bébé ne t'occupes pas des fringues  
Mon bébé occupes toi juste de moi  
Mon bébé ne t'occupes pas des voitures et des courses  
Mon bébé ne t'occupes pas des endroits bruyants

Liz Taylor n'est pas son genre  
Et même le sourire de Lana Turner

C'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut voir  
Mon bébé ne t'occupes pas de ce qu'ils savent  
Mon bébé occupes toi juste de moi

Bébé, mon bébé ne t'occupes pas de ce que tu vois  
Et il ne s'occupe même pas de ce qu'il porte  
Il s'occupe de moi  
Mon bébé ne t'occupe pas  
Des voitures et des courses  
Mon bébé ne s'occupe pas  
Il ne s'occupe pas des endroits bruyants

Liz Taylor n'est pas son genre  
Et même le sourire de Liberace

C'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut voir  
C'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut voir  
Je me demande ce qui va pas avec mon bébé  
Mon bébé occupes toi juste  
Mon bébé occupes toi juste  
Mon bébé occupes toi juste de moi

Je sors de la scène sous les applaudissent des clients du bar, je me sens bien, mes larmes ont laissé la place a mon sourire, je suis très contente de mon plan, il est parfait je gagne sur les deux problèmes, Bad Boy ne payera pas mes consommations et je vais savoir enfin son prénom, le plan « Bad Boy Game over » peut commencer.

**EDWARD**

Mon Dieu comment je peux faire pour résister à cette sciène, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir laissé chanter une dernière foi, j'ai l'impression que ça la beaucoup aidée, elle va mieux je pense, elle sort de la scène avec un grand sourire, ça fait plaisir.

-Alors ça t'a plut ? Demande t elle toujours en souriant

-Très tu sais si tu n'as plus de travail tu pourrai te reconvertir dans la chanson. Bon on peut y aller ?

-Merci. Oui, pour ton information, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Dit-elle

Je me lève, prend ma veste, Je me dirige vers le comptoir pour régler l'adition de Lady Grognon en bon gentlemen qui se respecte, j'entends les talons de Princesse parfaite qui martèle le sol, quand tout d'un coup je sens un poids qui me tomber sur le dos.

-Désolé, j'ai trébuché et je me suis accrochée à ce que j'ai pu.

-Tu n'as rien ? Demandais je inquiet

-Non.

Cette fille n'a vraiment pas de chance, à chaque foi que je la rencontre il lui arrive quelque chose. Je prends conscience qu'elle est toujours dans mes bras, je la libère, elle passe devant moi, je la suis. Je profite de la super vu de son fessier, je relève ma tête pour voir pourquoi elle s'est arrêtée, nous sommes devant le serveur, je demande l'adition pour payer nos consommations.

**BELLA **

Je suis morte de rire intérieurement, Bad Boy fouille dans toutes les poches de ses vêtements, il est trop drôle, il se tortille dans tout les sens à la recherche de son porte feuille et le plus drôle c'est qu'il baragouine : « je suis sure qu'il était là » ou « mais où est ce pu**** de m**** de porte feuille ».

Le serveur le regarde de plus en plus, il pense que Bad Boy ne va pas payer, il est temps pour moi de rentrer en scène.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Je ne trouve plus mon porte feuille. Grogna t il

-Tu as du le laisser dans ta voiture ou chez toi. Laisse je vais payer. Dis-je

- Peut être. Répondit-il en boudant

Je donne ma carte de crédit au serveur, il me remercie. Je suis très fière de mon plan, il a réussit avec merveille. Bad Boy m'aide à mettre mon manteau, nous sortons, le vent froid me fait frissonner, je regarde le ciel étoilé, c'est une belle nuit, je me sens bien.

Bad Boy boude toujours, il est devant moi, je le suis en silence pendant quelques minutes.

-Et Bad Boy !!!!

Il se retourne vers moi, nous sommes sous un lampadaire, la rue est déserte et silencieuse.

FIN du CHAPITRE 23

* * *

"**Gardez-vous de demander du temps : le malheur n'en accorde jamais.****"**

Honoré Gabriel, Comte de Mirabeau

* * *

Voilà, j'ai conscience qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans se chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut quand même.

J'attends comme toujours vos messages, je pense que j'ai laissé assez d'indice pour deviner ce qui se passera dans le prochain chap. Je pense aussi que vous allez trouver le plan de Bella.

J'espère que vous allez aussi me donner vos avis sur se chap.

Pour la maladie de Bella il va falloir être patiente.

Bisous

A bientôt


	28. Chapter 24

Bonjour touts le monde je suis très contente de poster enfin la chapitre 24, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis comme d'habitude.

Je dois avouer que je suis un peu inquiète, certaine d'entre vous ne mon pas donné leur avis sur le chap précédent, j'espère que se n'es pas parce ce que vous trouvez ma fic moins bien, dit le moi si c'est le cas, je pense que tout comme moi vous êtes très occupées.

Enfin bref, je dis u GRAND MERCI à Flo pour sa correction et c'est ajout pour ce chapitre et je remercie **Memette **m'avoir soutenu et encouragé tout les jours avec ses super messages.

MERCI les filles d'avoir laissez un message pour me motiver :

**Anayata, Mariefandetwilight, midsum, Alexa27, vinie65, Joannie01, xalexeex25, Leadu31, emy299, t171191, Grazie, bellardtwilight, Nany1980, Letmesign23, mel031, ****Lukilina****, Galswinthe.**

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

CHAPITRE 24 : Bas les masques !

**BELLA**

_Je suis morte de rire intérieurement, Bad Boy fouille dans toutes les poches de ses vêtements, il est trop drôle, il se tortille dans tous les sens à la recherche de son porte feuille et le plus amusant c'est qu'il baragouine : « je suis sure qu'il était là » ou des « mais où est ce pu**** de m**** de porte feuille »._

_Le serveur le regarde de plus en plus, il pense que Bad Boy ne va pas payer, il est temps pour moi de rentrer en scène._

_-Tu as perdu quelque chose ? Demandais-je innocemment._

_-Je ne trouve plus mon porte feuille. Grogna t il_

_-Tu as du le laisser dans ta voiture ou chez toi. Laisse je vais payer. Dis-je_

_- Peut être. Répondit-il en boudant_

_Je donne ma carte de crédit au serveur, il me remercie. Je suis très fière de mon plan, Bad Boy m'aide à mettre mon manteau, nous sortons, le vent froid me fait frissonner, je regarde le ciel étoilé, c'est une belle nuit, je me sens bien._

_Bad Boy boude toujours, il est devant moi, je le suis en silence pendant quelques minutes._

_-Et Bad Boy !!!!_

_Il se retourne vers moi, nous sommes sous un lampadaire la rue est déserte et silencieuse._ Je tiens son portefeuille dans ma main, il me regarde surpris, ses neurones s'activent, sa bouche s'ouvre plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sort.

-C'est ça que tu cherchais ?

-Tu l'as retrouvé ? Demanda Bad Boy

- Pas exactement.

-Comment… mais …. Comment as-tu fait ? Tu m'as volé mon porte feuille. Dit il surprit

-On peut dire ça mais je préfère…

-Comment ?

-Quand je suis tombée sur toi, j'en ai profité pour faire tes poches.

-Incroyable je n'ai rien sentie et je suppose que tu me l'as pris pour que je ne paie pas l'addition…

-Je déteste que l'on paie pour moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis en place le plan « Bad Boy Game Over » pendant que je chantais.

-Tu ne voulais pas vraiment chanter. Affirma t il

-Il faut s'avoir faire des sacrifices pour arriver à ses fins, Edward.

- Ou as-tu appris à faire…… Attends-je rêve ! Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom !

-Tu ne voulais pas me le dire alors il fallait bien que je l'apprenne par mes propre moyen, la photo de ton permis est pas mal, je dis ça car la mienne est ratée.

- Mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas ! Tu ne finiras jamais de me surprendre, enfin bref je me suis fais avoir, où as-tu appris se petit tour ?

Je suis très contente, je sais enfin comment Bad Boy s'appelle, Edward Antony Masen quel beau prénom, mon petit tour a l'air de l'avoir surpris et oui mon coco je suis plaine de surprise, toi qui pensais que je n'étais qu'une Fille à Papa à notre première rencontre, qui ne savait faire que des caprices.

Nous marchons dans la rue déserte, je vois le banc de tout à l'heure, je me dirige vers celui-ci, je m'installe puis invite Edward à me rejoindre, il se tient debout devant moi.

-Edward ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Le temps où j'avais envi de t'étrangler a tout instant est terminé désormais, quoi que…, enfin j'espère pour toi, alors assis toi, je t'en prie Dis-je avec amusement.

-Alors vas y dit-moi ou tu as appris à être un pickpocket. Demanda Bad Boy en s'installant à coté de moi

- Tu sais, j'étais en train de repenser à se que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure.

-Rappelle moi ce que je t'aie dit ?

-Que je pouvais me reconvertir dans la chanson, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais choisie ma voie, elle c'est imposée à moi, j'aurai aimé faire des études dans les langues ou dans la littérature, être prof m'aurai plu, je pense.

-Tu sais rien ne t'empêche de changer de travail, tu peux devenir prof si tu le veux.

Je ne regrette absolument pas de mettre consacrée à la carrière d'Emmett, j'ai rencontré des gens extraordinaires et j'ai appris et vu des choses intéressantes. Pour moi c'est normal de faire passer Emmett et ma famille en premier mais aujourd'hui ils n'ont plus besoin de moi, je pourrai me consacrer à moi, faire se que j'ai envie, je pourrai changer de travail, ne plus être manageur, Bad Boy m'ouvre de nouvelles perspectives, finalement je me demande si je ne vais pas refuser le travail que me propose MR Moon. Je peux devenir cuisinière ou prof de langue ou même chanteuse. Décidément ce n'est que lorsque l'on sait que la mort est proche, que l'on se rend compte de nos envies les plus profondes mais aussi de tous ce que l'on a raté. De toute façon, je vais surement bientôt mourir alors c'est un peu tard pour mes rêves de carrières, il ne me reste plus qu'a profiter de mes derniers instants.

-Et !!! Tu rêvasses !

-Oui.

-Tu pensais à quoi ? Me demanda Edward soucieux.

-Que la vie est un précieux cadeau qu'il faut apprécier pleinement. Dis-je fataliste

-Alors vas-tu finir par me raconter, je n'ai pas oublié, révèle moi le mystère de « La Femme qui fait les poches du très séduisant et talentueux pianiste ». Demanda-t-il en plaisantant pour m'enlever mes idées noires.

-OK.

Il est si attentionné par rapport à d'habitude, on dirait un notre Bad Boy, Edward arrive à voir une partie de moi que je cache derrière un masque, il a vu tout de suite que j'avais un coup de bluz, il me change les idées en détournant la conversation. Je crois qu'il serai capable de me sortir de mes gon juste pour que j'oublie se qui me perturbe. Edward, attend en gigotant d'impatience, je vois bien que cela le démange de me bombarder de questions mais il sait que je commencerai à raconter que quand je le déciderai, je joue un peu avec ses nerfs, il n'est vraiment pas patient.

-Tu es toujours là ! Tu attends quoi pour commencer, le dégèle !

-Toi tu ne connais vraiment pas mon amie Patience, il faudrait que je te la présente un jour. Dis-je en plaisantant

-Très drôle, bon tu racontes, s'il te plait.

-Alors, il était une foi…

-Lady Grognon ! Sérieux, tu as finis de me chercher. Demanda Bad Boy énervé

-C'est bon, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter. C'est à Paris que j'ai appris ce petit tour, j'étais avec ma meilleure amie Florence, nous avons arpenté les rues de Paris tout une après midi pour faire les magasins, quand nous sommes arrivées au dernier nous avons voulu payer nos achats sauf que des pickpockets nous avaient volés nos portefeuilles sans que l'on ne se rend compte de rien.

Quelques jours après le vol, Flo a déboulé dans mon appartement, elle m'a trainé dans sa voiture sans rien m'expliquer, bien sure je me suis mise en colère pour avoir des explications.

-Sa va de soit.

-Garde tes commentaires et laisse-moi finir mon histoire.

-Oui Madame. Répondis-t-il comme un élève pris en faute

- Florence a eu une de ses idées incroyable et qu'il faut suivre, elle n'avait pas bien digéré, que l'on lui ait volé son portefeuille sous son nez alors elle a ruminé ça pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa superbe idée.

-C'était quoi sa superbe idée ? Demanda Edward captivé par mon histoire

-Prendre des cours pour apprendre à faire les poches, elle pensait qu'en sachant comment il fallait faire, on arriverait a ne plus se faire avoir par les pickpockets. Elle a cherché et convaincu un pickpocket professionnel de nous apprendre les ficelles du métier, je ne sais pas comment mais elle a réussie à convaincre Tom de nous apprendre à faire les poches. Nous nous sommes bien amusées, nous nous sommes même exercer et nous n'avons jamais été prises dans le sac.

-Jolie jeu de mots, incroyable, tu as une amie surprenante, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer.

- Jamais avec ma famille, c'est difficile de s'ennuyer avec eux.

-Ok, t'en a appris d'autre tours ?

-Je ne vais quand même pas te livrer tout mes secrets, si je ne suis plus un mystère, tu vas vite m'oublier.

-Alors là j'en doute, t'oublier me parait difficile. Si je te raconte une de mes histoires est ce que tu me diras quels autres tours tu as appris ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Ca dépend, de la valeur de ton histoire.

-Avant de vouloir devenir pianiste je voulais devenir chocolatier.

Edward me raconte qu'il voulait être chocolatier petit pour pouvoir manger beaucoup de chocolat. Paraît- t-il qu'il aimait toutes les sortes de chocolat, le noir, le blanc, le laitier, tous. Sauf qu'il a vite changé d'avis quand il a eu une crise foie, il c'était tellement goinfré de chocolat qu'il en a été dégouté, m'expliqua t il. Son histoire est trop mignonne, je vais être gentille et lui dire ce que j'ai appris d'autre.

-J'ai préféré me rabattre sur le métier de pianiste c'est moins dangereux pour mon foi. Alors est ce que mon histoire avait assez de valeur. Dit-il en me souriant

-Oui, tu a donc le droit d'en savoir plus. Tom m'a appris à crocheter les serrures et à ouvrir les voitures, ce qui est très pratique car j'ai tendance à perdre mes clés. Expliquais-je

-Impressionnant.

Nous restons silencieusement sur le banc à regarder le ciel, je replonge dans mes souvenirs de Paris, si je dois mourir j'aimerai retourner en Italie, en Espagne et en France, une dernière fois.

**EDWARD **

Cette femme est incroyable, plus j'en apprends sur elle et plus je veux tout savoir d'elle. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, Lady Grognon a réussie à me voler mon portefeuille sans que je ne sente quoi se soi, je devrai être en colère de mettre fait avoir par cette femme diabolique mais non, rien, pas une once de contrariété, j'ai envie de rire et de sourire. Princesse parfaite s'assoit sur un banc, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer, elle est tellement belle.

- Edward ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Le temps où j'avais envi de t'étrangler à tout instant est terminé désormais, quoi que… enfin j'espère pour toi, alors assis toi, je t'en prie. Dit-elle en me souriant

-Alors vas-tu finir par me dire ou tu as appris à être un pickpocket. Demandais-je impatiens de connaitre son histoire

- Tu sais, j'étais en train de repenser à se que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure.

Elle essaye de détourner la conversation, moi aussi je sais être têtu quand je le veux, je ne vais pas oublier ma belle, je saurai avant que tu ne partes comment tu as appris à faire les poches, mon égo en a déjà pris un coup quand tu as payé pour moi, il n'est pas question que je perde encore contre toi mais j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi elle pense.

-Rappelle moi ce que je t'aie dit ?

-Que je pouvais me reconvertir dans la chanson, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais choisie ma voie, elle c'est imposée à moi, j'aurai aimé faire des études dans les langues ou dans la littérature, être prof m'aurai plu, je pense.

AH ! Il y a trop de questions sans réponse, je ne sais même pas son prénom, ni sa profession alors quelle, elle en sait plus sur moi que moi sur elle, ce n'est pas juste ! Je suis sure qu'avec le caractère qu'elle a, elle arriverai à faire ce qu'elle veut comme métier, cette fille est une battante.

-Tu sais rien ne t'empêche de changer de travail, tu peux devenir prof si tu le veux. Dis-je sérieusement

J'attends sa réponse, depuis quelques minutes, j'en profite pour l'observer, la tête relevé, elle a le regard fixé sur le ciel étoilé, son front est légèrement froncé signe de sa concentration, elle semble en pleine réflexion.

-Et !!! Tu rêvasses !

-Oui.

-Tu pensais à quoi ? Demandais je soucieux et curieux.

-Que la vie est un précieux cadeau, qu'il faut apprécier pleinement. Dit-elle tristement

La façon qu'elle a prononcé cette phrase, m'a donné des frissons, comme si cette vérité cachait un malheur, son visage est si triste et désespéré, j'ai l'impression que si je ne fais pas quelque chose elle va redevenir cette femme déchiré, fragile et désespéré de tout à l'heur, il faut que je lui change les idées.

-Alors vas-tu finir par me raconter, je n'ai pas oublié, révèle moi le mystère de « La Femme qui fait les poches du très séduisant et talentueux pianiste ». Demandais-je en plaisantant.

-OK. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle me fait patienter, elle joue avec mes nerfs, je le sais, elle a son sourire espiègle, elle m'énerve, je veux savoir ! Elle me cherche en plus, elle attend en jubilant, laissez moi rire, bon elle va finir par la cracher son histoire mais c'est qu'elle se moque de moi, RAH ! Elle n'a pas bientôt fini de m'en merder, c'est normal que je ne sois pas patient, elle se rend pas conte mais il est trois heures du matin, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir avec elle, quoi qu'elle serai capable de m'empêcher de dormir.

-Lady Grognon ! Sérieux, tu as finis de me chercher. Demandais-je agacé.

Elle commence enfin à raconter son histoire, sa valait le coup d'attendre, Lady grognon a de drôle d'ami, sa doit être la fête tout les jours, quel idée prendre des cours pour apprendre à voler. Je suis sure qu'elle a appris d'autre tours dans ce genre.

- T'en a appris d'autre tours ?

-Je ne vais quand même pas te livrer tout mes secrets, si je ne suis plus un mystère, tu vas vite m'oublier.

-Alors là j'en doute, t'oublier me parait difficile…

Merde, sa m'a échappé, oh et puis ce n'est pas grave, je regarde le visage de Lady grognon, elle rougie, ses rougeurs sont adorable, elle est trop mignonne, je vais l'achever avec son spéciale sourire charmeur. Bon revenons a notre affaire.

-Si je te raconte une de mes histoires est ce que tu me diras quels autres tours tu as appris ?

-Sa dépend, de la valeur de ton histoire.

J'ai pas le choix, si je veux savoir, il faut que je sacrifie une de mes histoires, le problème c'est que je vais avoir du mal à choisir laquelle je devrai sacrifier, une qui ne soit pas trop gênante, ou trop personnelle, elle risquerait de se sentir mal à l'aise on sait jamais, je sais ! Je commence à lui raconter ma première idée de carrière, elle rie et n'arrête pas de sourire pendant que je raconte, elle devrait rire plus souvent, le son de sa voix est magnifique, il m'enchante.

MIRACLE ! Je connais enfin le fin mot de cette histoire, elle n'arrête pas de me surprendre, cette femme est plaine de surprises, apprendre à crocheter les serrures parce qu'elle perd toujours ses clés, il fallait y penser, les gens normaux auraient caché la clé sous un pot ou dans un autre endroit mais pas elle, cette femme est singulière et étonnante, elle est une source inépuisable de surprise.

Nous restons silencieusement assis, dans un silence inhabituel nous n'entendons que l'eau de la fontaine couler, ce silence nous repose l'esprit, nous ne parlons plus, je n'ai pas besoin des mots pour continuer à savourer cet instant à ses côtés, elle non plus je le sais. La simple présence de l'autre nous satisfait, je pense, du moins c'est ce que je ressens.

Je m'adosse sur le banc, je passe mes bras derrière ma tête puis regarde les étoiles, ce soir le ciel n'est pas couvert, quel beau spectacle, tout est calme et paisible.

Il y a quelques minutes je pensais à dormir mais là je n'ai plus sommeil, j'ai des modes de musiques plein la tête, mes doigts bougent frénétiquement comme si ils jouaient une mélodie, cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une telle inspiration, je sens qu'il faut absolument que je me mettes au piano, c'est vitale, sa me prend dans les tripes, c'est toujours incroyable quand on sent que l'inspiration arrive et que l'on sait que ce morceau sera prodigieux. Ces instants sont toujours magiques, et très rare, c'est quelque chose de difficile à définir, et puis il n'y a aucune justification à l'inspiration, comme pour l'amour, elle naît toute seule, quoi que… c'est une sensation de très fort plaisir, de sentiments décuplés. Dès l'instant qu'on l'a ressent plus rien n'a d'importance autour de nous, juste le besoin vitale de jouer, jouer devient une obsession, je suis déconnecté de la réalité, je suis dans un monde de création, dans mon monde, je reviendrai à la réalité que quand mon morceau sera sur une partition. Je me rends même pas compte que je chantonne la mélodie qui me viens, je ferme mes yeux pour me concentrer sur cette mélodie, je vois les notes défiler dans ma tête, je sourie de bonheur, quel sensation grisante, je suis perdu dans les idées de mélodie que j'ai, des mélodies, tristes, joyeuses, quand je sens un poids sur mon épaule, je reprends conscience, je regarde dans la direction de Lady Grognon, c'est sa tête qui repose sur mon épaule, elle c'est endormie, on dirai un ange, elle est tellement belle, son masque est tombé, elle est si fragile et vulnérable, je pose sa tête sur mes genoux et allonge ses jambes sur le banc. Cette ange est arrivée à me faire oublier quelques instant mon obsession, je fredonne la mélodie, je la répète en boucle de peur de l'oublier tout en caressant les doux et magnifique cheveux de l'ange qui dore. Je ne me lasse pas de la contempler, cette mélodie correspond à cette ange, c'est sa berceuse, elle me l'a inspiré sans elle je n'aurai pas retrouvé cette sensation magique, je lui dois tellement, elle m'a redonné gout à la musique mais surtout elle me donne envie de composer des morceaux, se qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Je commence à avoir froid et j'ai envi de jouer qu'est ce que je dois faire, la réveiller ou la ramener à ma chambre d'hôtel. Qu'est ce que j'ai envi de gouter à ses douces et chaudes lèvres mais je risque de la réveiller et avec le sale caractère qu'elle a, je vais m'en manger une cette foi, j'ai déjà eu de la chance d'y échapper mais en même temps elle semble dormir profondément, juste un petit baisé, elle ne sentira rien, je m'avance vers sa délicieuse bouche, je pose mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes pour lui donner un tendre baisé.

-Edward.

Je sursaute, oups je l'ai réveillé, je me rédie, ferme mes yeux en attendant la sentence de Lady Grognon. J'attends depuis un moment mais rien ne vient briser le silence, j'ouvre mes yeux doucement, MIRACLE, merci dieu, elle dore toujours, elle parle juste dans son sommeil, qu'elle chance, j'ai eu chaud, je soupire de soulagement et recommence à caresser ses cheveux. Elle rêve de moi, je suis content et flatté. Je continu à chantonner sa mélodie en la regardant, je n'ai pas le cœur à la sortir de ses beaux rêves, elle semble si heureuse, je rentre avec elle, c'est décidé mais je ne sais plus où j'ai laissé ma voiture donc j'appelle un taxi.

Je prends Lady Grognon dans mes bras, le chauffeur m'ouvre la porte arrière de son taxi, je dépose délicatement ma princesse sur la banquette puis m'installe et donne le nom de mon hôtel, je fredonne toujours la mélodie quand nous arrivons, je paye le chauffeur et prend Lady.

Enfin arrivé à ma chambre, je la couche dans mon lit, je lui enlève ses chaussures, son manteau, je vais chercher la femme de ménage que j'ai croisé dans le couloir.

- Excusez-moi. Dis-je pour avoir l'attention de la femme d'entretien.

-Oui Mr Masen, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous. Demanda-t-elle

-Voila, j'ai besoin de votre aide, mon amie c'est endormie et… comment dire…, est ce que vous pourrez la changer, s'il vous plait. Expliquais-je en rougissant.

-Eh oui, je vois que vous être un gentleman.

La vielle femme me suit jusqu'à ma chambre, je lui donne une de mes chemises pour qu'elle change Lady Grognon, je sors et attend dans le salon. Je l'a remercie et je la laisse retourner à son travail. Je rentre dans ma chambre l'ange dort paisiblement, je m'assois parterre au pied de mon lit, pour contempler son visage qui est juste à quelque centimètre du mien, je lui caresse une dernière foi ses cheveux, la borde et dépose un doux baisé sur son front puis je me dirige vers mon piano qui m'attend, je m'installe puis caresse le clavier et pose mes mains, je joue avec frénésie son morceau, je l'écris sur une partition, le rejoue, le modifie, le rejoue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait. Le dernier son du piano retentie, je regarde ma montre il est déjà six heures du matin, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, j'ai joué jusqu'à l'épuisement ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, je me dirige moitié en dormie vers mon lit, je me change et me glisse dans mon lit douillet et chaud. Je commence à m'endormir quand je sens Lady Grognon se rapprocher de moi, elle me serre dans ses bras, elle est toujours endormie, elle laisse échapper un soupire puis elle sourie, elle est magnifique, je sourie de bien être aussi et me laisse m'emporter par le sommeil.

FIN du CHAPITRE 24

* * *

**"Chaque jour je t'aime davantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain."**

Rosemonde Gérard

* * *

Alors verdict ? Vous avez aimé ou détesté ?

J'attends vos très nombreux messages (j'espère) à Bientôt avec le chapitre 25 : S'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons.

BISOUS


	29. Chapter 25

Salut

Voila la suite t'en attendu, je pense que vous allez être surprise, je l'espère. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps on se retrouve à la fin du chap.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, le chap a été rapidement corrigé donc il y aura beaucoup de fautes.

UN GRAND MERCI :

**Belhotess, my-fiction-twilight, aliecullen4ever, Letmesign23, mafiction2twilight3, midsum, Grazie, vinie65, anayata, Mariefandetwilight, Imary, bellardtwilight, 35nanou, yoro-chan, emy299, samy940, t171191, Bloody-Diaries, x8-twilight-8x, Lukilina, Galswinthe, Leadu31, Alexa27, Nany1980, Mariefandetwilight, mel031, odrey6401, veronika crepuscule et yayalia**.

* * *

**Petitefilledusud** : C'est à mon tour de te remercier pour ton message alors MERCI beaucoup, j'espère que la suite de mon histoire va te plaire. Bisous à bientôt. Bonne lecture.

**Marion** : Merci pour ton message, doucement Bella et Edward se rapproche mais je ne peux pas te dire se cas bella pour l'instant car moi-même je n'ai pas encore choisie. Bisous A bientôt.

**Helimoen** : Merci beaucoup ton message m'a touché, voila enfin la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, Bella la Lionne va bientôt être de retour. Bisous j'espère à bientôt.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

CHAPITRE 25 : S'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons

**BELLA**

Je me sens si bien, mon lit est si chaud quel bonheur, Dieu s'il vous plait faite que personne ne vienne me tirer du lit brutalement, je vais en profiter avant que mon lutin diabolique ou Emmett ne vienne m'enlever de mes beaux rêves, je commence à me rendormir, j'essaye de rejoindre le beau rêve que je faisais : dans celui-ci j'étais gravement malade et Bad Boy étais là, il me réconfortait grâce à sa musique, j'avais même réussie à savoir son prénom et j'ai rêvé qu'il allait m'embrasser, on se réveille toujours au moment ou on ne veut absolument pas que le rêve s'arrête, c'est franchement chiant. Je parts rejoindre mon beau Apollon, j'essaye de changer de position mais je n'y arrive pas un poids m'en empêche, je dirai que se poids est plutôt quelqu'un, pour le coup je suis réveillée, j'essaye de me souvenir de la journée d' hier : bon j'ai fait de la moto neige, vu Marcus et j'ai trouvé un nouveau travail, après…après j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir, qu'est ce qui c'est passé quand je suis rentrée à la maison ? Je suis statufiée, je n'ose à peine respirer de peur de réveiller cette personne, j'ai vraiment peur de regarder qui est ce poids qui dort dans mon lit. Mais bon sans, qu'est ce qui met arrivé hier soir et si…non c'était juste un rêve, pas la réalité, il y a qu'une solution pour savoir si oui ou non j'ai rêvé la soirée d'hier, je respire un grand coup et ouvre mes yeux.

Je suis face à des fenêtres, la lumière du jour passe à travers les rideaux, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée dans ce lit, quelqu'un me serre contre lui, des bras entoure ma taille et un doux souffle chaud caresse ma nuque, tout doucement je me tourne pour me retrouver face à Bad Boy qui dort paisiblement, ce n'était donc pas un rêve, c'était la réalisée. Cella fait plusieurs minutes que j'admire Edward, il est tellement beau, sa tête repose juste à coté de ma nuque, son nez est enfouie dans mes cheveux, il a un magnifique sourire sur son visage, il doit faire de beaux rêves et se sentir bien. Je sourie, heureuse, j'aimerai rester comme ça toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormie mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, ma famille va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas, j'essaye d'échapper aux bras protecteur d'Edward.

Après une dure gymnastique pour me soustraire de Bad Boy, je me dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte, je sorts de la chambre, je me retrouve dans le salon, je parts à la recherche de la salle de bain, j'essaye plusieurs portes, enfin trouvé ! Je prends ma douche, Edward a été vraiment agréable hier, il m'a bien réconforté, je lui dois beaucoup sans lui je serai encore en train de déprimer, qu'est ce que je pourrai bien faire pour le remercier ? Je sorts de la salle de bain sur cette question, je découvre au milieu du salon un beau piano, le salon est magnifiquement décoré. La cuisine est petite mais très agréable, je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais préparer un bon petit déjeuné pour remercier Edward. Je regarde l'horloge, il est déjà dix heures, je m'attelle à la préparation de mon petit déj, j'ouvre le frigo, j'ai beaucoup de chance, il y a tout les ingrédients qu'il me faut, j'enfile le tablier et c'est partie.

Je pose le bol sur la table de la salle à manger, j'admire mon travail, la table est recouverte de nourriture, j'ai vu un peu grand. Je mets en route la cafetière puis file dans le salon, je m'assois sur le canapé et je commence à rédiger une lettre pour Edward. Une fois terminé, je glisse la lettre dans l'enveloppe que j'ai trouvée, je la pose sur la table juste à coté du verre. Je prends mon sac à main, je ne peux pas, m'empêcher de me rendre dans sa chambre, je m'avance près de son lit, il dort profondément, je me penche et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur son front puis sorts.

Je monte dans le taxi que j'avais appelé plus tôt, je ne sais plus où j'ai laissé ma voiture, ce qui m'ennuie beaucoup, je donne mon adresse au chauffeur, j'ai le temps de me reposer, il en a pour 45 minutes de routes si ce n'est pas plus.

**EDWARD**

Je cherche la présence de Lady Grognon à mes coté mais sa place est froide, je m'étire pour finir de me réveiller, qu'est ce que j'ai bien dormi, Princesse parfaite a été la déesse de mes rêves toute la nuit. J'ouvre mes yeux difficilement, Lady doit être en train de prendre son petit déjeuné ou sous la douche, non je n'entends pas le bruit de l'eau qui coule, je me lève encore un peu somnolent, je me dirige dans la salle à mangé pour rejoindre cette femme extraordinaire.

-Lady Grognon !?

Pas de réponse, je vais voir dans la salle de bain personne, je me dirige vers la cuisine, elle n'est quand même pas partie comme une voleuse, quoi que ça ne m'étonnerai pas. Là c'est claire, elle s'est tirée, la table de la salle à mangé est remplie de bonne chose, pain, brioche. Je m'assois à ma place, en souriant, cette femme est incroyable à chaque fois que je passe un moment avec elle c'est magique, je ne m'ennuie jamais avec elle. Je prends mon verre pour me servir, une lettre se trouve juste à coté, nom prénom y est inscrit avec une belle écriture, je la lirai après mon petit déjeunée, j'ai vraiment trop faim, je n'ai même pas mangé hier soir, j'engouffre toute cette bonne nourriture, c'est vraiment bon, je commence bien la journée et cela, grâce à cet ange.

Après avoir rangé, je m'assois confortablement dans le canapé et commence la lecture de la lettre.

_**Edward **_

_**J'espère que le petit déjeuné t'a plut, c'est un de mes petits cadeaux pour te remercier de l'agréable soirée que j'ai passé avec toi et me faire pardonner de t'avoir volé ton porte feuille.**_

_**Fait moi plaisir crois en ta musique car elle est magnifique, ne doute jamais d' elle, s'il te plait.**_

_**Tu en as peux être pas conscience mais tu m'as beaucoup aidé et je t'en remercie, grâce à toi j'ai de nouveau de l'espoir et tu m'as permis de me rendre compte qu'il était tant pour moi de faire ce que je veux.**_

_**Une dernière chose avant que je te donne ton dernier cadeau, **_

_**Edward n'oublie pas que la vie est courte et qu'elle est un combat de chaque instant, alors vie l'à font et réalise tes rêves avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**_

_**MERCI pour tout**_

_**A Dieu Bad Boy **_

_**Isabella **_

_**PS : maintenant on est quitte **_

Heureusement que je suis assis autrement je crois que je serai tombée sur le Cul, je n'en reviens pas Lady Grognon m'a laissez son prénom, incroyable, je relis son petit mots plusieurs foi pour être sure que je ne rêve pas. J'analyse chaque mot avec attention, je ne trouve même plus de mots pour définir cette femme si surprenante. Isabella, quel magnifique prénom ça lui va à merveille, t'inquiète pas Isabella, tu m'as redonné gout en la musique je n'ai pas fini de jouer, hier soir j'ai été pris de frénésie, j'ai une multitude d'idée et ça grâce à toi, je te promets de croire en ma musique.

Par contre cette phrase « _**Edward n'oublie pas que la vie est courte et qu'elle est un combat de chaque instant, alors vie la à font. » **_est curieuse, j'ai l'impression qu'elle signifie bien plus, on dirait une dernière recommandation d'un mourant, stop, c'est n'importe quoi Edward, c'est l'alcool que ta but hier soir qui te monte à la tête. Si je comprends bien nous sommes quitte donc les conteurs son remit à zéro, elle a gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre, c'est moi qui vais gagner, ma belle.

Bon c'est une belle journée, qu'est ce que je vais faire, il est déjà midi, je me prépare en repensant à Isabella, qu'est ce que j'aime dire son prénom.

Je sors de ma bonne douche chaude, quand une idée me vient, c'est comme dans les dessins animé une ampoule s'est allumée au dessus de ma tête, je prends mon portable puis appuis sur la touche raccourcie, j'attends que mon agent décroche.

-Pierre, j'écoute.

-Pierre, c'est moi.

-Qui moi ?

-Edward dit-je en soupirant, ça devient laçant, il me fait le coup à chaque foi.

-AH ! Salut mon grand, que me vos l'honneur de ton appelle. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise, je dis ça parce que la dernière foi, j'ai moyennement apprécié, ta connerie, rassure moi tu n'es pas au poste de police avec ton pote Seth.

-Non je ne suis pas au poste mais par contre…

-Bah ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite !

-J'ai pas eu le temps enfin bref, je t'appelle pour te dire qu'il faudrait que tu appelle la compagnie de location de voiture, je ne sais plus ou j'ai laissé leur voiture et Pierre je veux rentre à New York sur le premier vol d'aujourd'hui.

-Attend mon gaillard explique moi pourquoi tu veux rentrer à New York aussi vite ?

-J'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration, j'ai composé toute la nuit, j'ai beaucoup d'idée c'est pourquoi je veux rentrer pour pouvoir jouer et j'ai un nouveau projet, Je veux explorer de nouveau horizon, je vais faire quelque chose de complètement différent. Dis-je passionnément

-Ok, je l'entends à ta voix tu as vraiment retrouvé ton étincelle, explique moi se que tu veux faire.

-Je vais faire un album en coopération avec une chanteuse, j'écris la musique et les paroles et elle, elle chante. C'est pourquoi, tu dois annuler tout les concerts, interview et rendez vous que j'ai, je vais sur la route chercher ma future chanteuse. Expliquais-je excité

-Comment vas tu composer si tu parts sur les routes ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ton piano n'est pas pliable.

-Je vais reprendre ma vieille guitare, comme ça je pourrai écrire sans problème. Tu te souviens de Kate mon amie, elle est sur un gros projet, elle s'occupe de THE tournée de l'année, tu sais elle m'avait proposé d'y participer et bien je parts pendant un mois en tournée, une nuit dans une ville concert géant, rencontre ça va être génial, je vais la trouver ma chanteuse.

-Calme toi mon garçon, tu te rends conte que ton projet est un peu trop ambitieux, tu es un pianiste, un compositeur et chef d'orchestre de musique classique et tu vas à l'opposé de se que tu fais d'habitude.

-Pierre, une amie m'a rappelé qu'il ne fallait pas se limiter à une seule perspective et faut s'ouvrir à de nouveau horizon.

-OK, tu as besoin de cette pause créative, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu parler de manière aussi passionné, fait cette tournée, tu es en vacances, profite bien et donne moi de tes nouvelle de temps en temps s'il te plait.

-Pas de problème, maman, je t'appellerai. Au fait est ce que tu as trouvé ton remplacent ?

-Non rien pour l'instant, je te tiens au courant. Bon je te laisse, passe de bonnes vacances Edward.

-Merci A plus et bon courage.

Je range mon portable dans ma poche, je suis si heureux, c'est grâce à ma rencontre avec Isabella si j'ose changer de direction, je suis en vacance, je vais trouver ma chanteuse, l'idéal aurai été qu'Isabella soit ma chanteuse mais il faut être réaliste, elle n'est pas chanteuse. Je réfléchie à mon future projet en faisant mes valises, ce soir je suis à New York et dans deux jours la pause création débute, j'ai hâte d'y être.

**EMMETT**

Qu'est ce que c'est dure de se lever quand on est si bien dans son lit. Notre petite sortie d'hier a été très mouvementé, je ne me rappelle plus comment je suis arrivé dans mon lit, cette Alice est un vrai phénomène, au grand jamais, j'aurai pensé qu'elle tenait aussi bien l'alcool, cette petite crevette est adorable, je suis bien content qu'elle face partie de la famille maintenant.

Bon aller il faut que je me bouge pour éliminer tout se que j'ai mangé hier, difficilement je sorts du lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ma Rose est effrayante quand elle n'a pas ses sept heures de sommeille. J'espère que Bella ne sais pas trop ennuyée hier soir, je ne sais même plus si elle est rentrée après nous ou avant nous, la connaissant elle a du aller au lit de bonne heure. Je passe dans la salle de bain, un coup d'eau froide sur le visage et je saute dans mon jogging et c'est partie pour mon footing matinal, avant de partir je vais faire un réveil spécial à la Emmett Swan a ma petite sœur que j'adore, je m'avance furtivement jusqu'à sa chambre, tout doucement j'abaisse la poigné, un sourire diabolique se forme sur mon visage. Bon qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire ? Crier, trop dangereux, ça pourrai réveiller Rosalie, je sais lui sauter dessus, pas possible la dernière foi j'ai pété le lit, la c'est le bon choix, c'est simple mais ça ferai la faire, je vais allumer la lumière. Je suis perdu dans la conception de mon plan quand tout d'un coup…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Je sursaute comme pas possible, je me retourne et je me retrouve devant un petit Lutin diabolique qui a un grand sourire, elle m'a fait trop peur je l'ai même pas entendu approcher, remarque elle est tellement légère que c'est normale de pas l'entendre. Je dois faire une drôle de tête car Ali sourie de plus en plus, je sens que son rire cristallin va dans peu de temps faire son apparition, je me dépêche de mettre ma main sur sa bouche pour nous sauver de Rosalie la dragonne.

-Chut Alice, je vais enlever ma main mais ne fait pas de bruit, je t'en supplie. Dis-je en chuchotant

-Emmett qu'est ce que tu fais devant la chambre de Bella ? Demanda Ali en me faisant les gros yeux.

-Je venais la réveiller et toi qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là ?

-Rien…Bon ok j'étais moi aussi venu réveiller Bella, je m'ennuyais, Jazz dore comme une souche, alors je voulais emmener Bella faire du shoping avec moi. Je sais, vu que tu es réveillé tu vas m'accompagner comme ça Bella va pouvoir dormir.

Shoping avec une folle furieuse, je passe mon tour, je veux bien me sacrifier parfois mais pas cette foi, il faut que je me sorte de ce pétrin, il me faut une solution, désolé Bella mais je vais te sacrifier.

-Désolé Alice mais je dois aller courir, si tu veux venir avec moi il ya pas de problème mais pour ton shoping Bella va t'accompagner, elle a du se coucher de bonne heure, donc elle est en forme pour faire les magasins avec toi. Expliquais-je en me sauvant

Je commence à descendre quand Alice appelle Bella.

-Bella où es tu ? Dit Alice avec une voie tendue.

Je remonte les marches quatre à quatre, je rentre dans la chambre, Alice se tient devant un lit vide, je cours vers la salle de bain de Bella, j'ouvre la porte personne, là je commence à m'inquiéter, je cherche des indices qui m'indiquerai que ma sœur est bien rentrée hier soir, son lit n'est pas défait et il est froid, Alice cherche je ne sais quoi dans les placard et dans la panière à linge salle.

-Alice qu'est ce que tu cherche ?

-Je cherche la preuve que Bella est bien rentré hier soir, normalement les vêtements qu'elle portait hier devrait être là mais il n'y a rien, de plus c'est impossible que Bella soit sortie chercher du pain ou partie courir avec la même tenu qu'hier.

Ok là c'est claire, Bella n'ai pas rentré de la nuit, j'espère que rien de grave ne lui ai arrivé, je demande à Alice de vérifier le répondeur de la maison et de regarder sur son portable et celui de Jasper si ma sœur n'a pas laissé de message, il ne faut pas paniquer ça se trouve elle a passé la nuit chez Marcus. Je file dans le garage pour voir s' il ne manque pas une voiture, bon la il y a pas de doute elle n'est pas rentré, j'essaye de la joindre sur son portable et je tombe sur la messagerie, je regarde si elle ne m'a pas laissé un message, rien, là je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter avec la poisse de Bella il faut s'attendre à tout, je remonte dans le salon, Alice arrive en même temps que moi je lui demande si Bella a laissé un message.

-J'ai vérifié sur le répondeur, mon portable et celui de Jazz et même celui de Rose, elle n'a pas laissé de message. Qu'est ce que on fait Emmett et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Dit Alice en paniquant

-Alice va réveiller Jazz et Rose, je vous attends dans le salon, fait vite s'il te plait.

Le petit Lutin court réveiller les autres, je m'assois dans le canapé pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées mais où est ce que tu es petite sœur, je sais que tu n'es pas chez Marcus au sinon tu nous aurais prévenu. Jazz et Rose suivie d'Alice me rejoignent dans le salon.

-Emmett tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous tire du lit à cette heure. Demanda Jazz de mauvaise humeur

-Bella n'est pas rentré de la nuit, elle ne nous a pas laissé de message pour nous prévenir.

-Ok qu'est ce que l'on fait ? Demanda Rosalie

-Moi je vais voir où est ça voiture grâce au GPS, les filles vous devriez téléphoner aux hôpitaux. Dit Jazz calmement

-Oui on fait ça Rose est ce que tu peux appeler Marcus pour lui demander si Bella est restée dormir chez lui. Demandais-je à mon âme sœur.

Tout le monde se met à sa tache je suis Jasper jusqu'à mon bureau, j'espère que Bella va bien, plus j'y pense plus je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'on équipe Bella d'une pause GPS comme ça on serait où elle est passée, je vais lui offrir ça au prochain noël. Jazz a localisé la voiture, il prend les clés d'une voiture, appelle Alice puis ils partent chercher la voiture de Bella, je voudrai les accompagner mais Jazz me dit qu'il faut que je reste ici si Bella rentre ou si la police appelle.

- Emmett je t'appelle si on la trouve. Me dit Jazz

-Ok.

-Chéri ! Marcus m'a dit que Bella est partie juste après le repas et qu'elle semblait d'aller bien, il nous prévient si Bella le contacte et il faut le rappeler dès que Bella sera rentré. Dit Rose

Nous nous installons dans le salon, qu'est que je déteste attendre, il faut que je m'occupe, Rose essaye de me rassurer. Quand Bella va rentrer ça va être sa fête, elle aurait pu nous prévenir, j'espère que Bella va rentre entière à la maison.

Je tourne en rond dans la maison Rosalie essaye de lire mais je vois bien qu'elle n'y arrive pas, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour Bella, Rose fait la forte mais je sais qu'à l'intérieure d'elle, elle est paniquée, Bella va se faire passer un sacré savon quand elle va rentrer. Je prends dans mes bras ma future femme pour la consoler.

Jasper et Alice devraient avoir trouvés la voiture à l'heure qu'il est, pourquoi Jazz ne m'appelle pas, je me lève du canapé et recommence à tourner en rond, je pense sérieusement à appeler la police.

La voiture de Bella et celle de Jazz arrivent, je cours dehors suivie par Rose. Les porte s'ouvrent, Jazz sort le premier il hoche négativement la tête, ils n'ont pas retrouvé Bella, Alice sort de la voiture de ma sœur tristement, silencieusement nous regagnons le salon, il n'y a plus qu'a attendre, je déteste être impuissant, Alice essaye de joindre Bella sur son portable mais nous tombons toujours sur sa messagerie, la journée va être très long et difficile pour tout le monde.

Alice sanglote dans les bras de Jazz, Jasper est énervé, il pense que c'est James qui a enlevé notre sœur, je ne l'espère pas, si Bella n'est pas rentrée d'ici quarante-huit heures on pourra enfin prévenir la police.

Rosalie propose a mangé mais personnes n'a faim, nous sommes trop inquiet pour Bella. Je n'ai même pas le cœur à faire l'idiot pour changer les idées à tout le monde.

Ça se trouve Bella va très bien, elle a juste oublié de nous prévenir qu'elle allait quelque par, on réagie peut être un peu excessivement mais avec le poisse de Bella on ne peut pas faire autrement, je ne compte plus les nombres de fois ou elle s'est perdue ou blessée, je suis sure qu'elle pourrait être dans le livre des records.

J'ai une très belle famille, une famille soudée, je tiens dans mes bras la femme de ma vie, mon frère essaye de rassurer ma petite crevette, il ne manque plus que Bella, j'espère qu'elle ne va plus trop tarder à rentrer maintenant. C'est dans un silence religieux que nous attendons, je suis inquiet mais je sais que Bella va bien. Je guette le moindre bruit de voiture qui pourrai annoncer l'arrivé de Bella. Je sens que Rosalie va bientôt péter un plomb, elle est la moins patiente de la famille, elle se lève du canapé, se met devant nous, droite comme la justice avec ces mains sur ses hanches.

-Bella a intrait à arriver avant midi ou je vous jure que c'est moi qui vais la tuer ! Bella va bien elle va arriver comme si de rien était et là on va pouvoir l'en gueuler comme jamais. C'est comprit ! S'exclama Rosalie furieuse

- Rosalie fait vraiment peur, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Bella. Dit Alice discrètement à Jazz.

-Moi je parie qu'elle sait encore perdu, vingt dollar. Dis-je pour dépendre l'atmosphère

-OK pari tenu, moi, je pense qu'elle était trop bourrée pour rentrer et se rappeler pas ou elle avait laissé sa voiture. Expliqua Jazz

C'est à ce moment là que choisie ma très chère sœur de faire son entrée dans le salon, le silence est retombé dans le salon, Rosalie lance des éclaires avec ses yeux, Alice est prête à sauter sur Bella pour lui faire un gros câlin et Jazz la retient.

-Salut qu'est ce qui se passe ici, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort. Plaisanta Bella

Je serre ma Rosalie avant qu'elle ne saute à la gorge de Bella, ma sœur maladroite va passer un sale quart d'heure, je suis soulagé de voir qu'elle va bien, j'espère qu'elle a ne bonne explication parce que si elle n'en a pas une bonne ça va barder chez les Swan.

FIN du CHAPITRE 25

* * *

**"La plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever à chaque chute." **

Confucius

* * *

Coucou

Alors vous avez aimé ? Enfin les prénoms sont dévoilés, j'espère que vous n'être pas déçut. J'attends vos avis sur le chap, vos idées pour la suite et se que vous aimeriez que j'écrive.

J'avance moins rapidement comme vous l'avez peut être constaté, le BAC approche donc j'ai beaucoup plus de travail donc moins de temps, je ne peux plus poster tout les vendredi, désolée.

Voilà je ne vous souhaite un bon weekend.

Bisous


	30. Chapter 26

**Salut **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour les messages, ça m'a beaucoup motivé. **

**Merci : **

**Nany1980, Grazie, Letmesign23, Galswinthe, bellardtwilight, leti60, Popolove, Lukilina, anayata, emy299, vinie65, Tinga Bella, Mariefandetwilight, ****Dex-DaZzLinG, Leadu31, mel031, yayalia, xalexeex25, odrey6401, Alexa27 et veronika crepuscule. **

**C'est grâce à vos messages si j'écris cette fic.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

* * *

Merci aussi à vous :

**Marion** : Merci, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire. A bientôt bonne lecture.

**Caparali** : Merci, je suis très contente que ça t'ai plut, bien sure je vais continuer la suite, je ne compte pas abandonner même si j'ai beaucoup de travail. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Maydi **: T'inquiète pas Bella ne va pas mourir. Merci pour le message, bonne lecture, à bientôt.

BONNE LECTURE aussi

* * *

CHAPITRE 26 : Stop j'en ai marre !

_EMMETT_

_Bella a intrait à arriver avant midi ou je vous jure que c'est moi qui vais la tuer ! Bella va bien elle va arriver comme si de rien était et là on va pouvoir l'en gueuler comme jamais. C'est comprit ! S'exclama Rosalie furieuse_

_- Rosalie fait vraiment peur, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Bella. Dit Alice discrètement à Jazz. _

_-Moi je parie qu'elle sait encore perdu, vingt dollar. Dis-je pour dépendre l'atmosphère _

_-OK pari tenu, moi, je pense qu'elle était trop bourrée pour rentrer et se rappeler pas ou elle avait laissé sa voiture. Expliqua Jazz_

_C'est à ce moment là que choisie ma très chère sœur de faire son entrée dans le salon, le silence est retombé dans le salon, Rosalie lance des éclaires avec ses yeux, Alice est prête à sauter sur Bella pour lui faire un gros câlin et Jazz la retient._

_-Salut qu'est ce qui se passe ici, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort. Plaisanta Bella _

_Je serre ma Rosalie avant qu'elle ne saute à la gorge de Bella, ma sœur maladroite va passer un sale quart d'heure, je suis soulagé de voir qu'elle va bien, _

_J'espère qu'elle a ne bonne explication parce que si elle n'en a pas une bonne ça va barder chez les Swan. _

**BELLA**

Je paye le taxi, puis sors de la voiture, je me sens vraiment pas bien, je suis figée devant l'entrée, je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, Rose va me torturer puis me découper en petits morceaux et finir par me bruler, il va falloir que je l'a joue fine cette foi. Ils vont obligatoirement m'interroger, je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité, je ne m'imagine pas dire « hey j'ai oublié de vous dire je suis mourante, ça vous va comme excuse ? » non je vais m'en tenir à un mensonge.

Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour la réaction de mon frère, j'ai la solution imparable pour me faire pardonner, les viennoiseries. Alice ne sera pas un problème mais Jazz c'est une autre histoire, il a un sixième sens, il sait quand on ment, il faut vraiment que je sois convaincante.

Bon récapitulons, excuse, ok, petit déjeunée d'Emmett ok, maquillage, coiffure, tenu ok, sourire Colgate ok, bon c'est partie, je respire un grand coup et je rentre dans la cage aux fauves.

Je m'avance déterminée, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, j'ouvre doucement la porte de la cuisine, je pose les viennoiseries sur la table avant de m'avancer vers le salon, ils sont tous installés dans les canapés, Jazz console Alice, Rosalie est furieuse, Emmett essaye de la calmer, bon je sens que ça va être ma fête. Toute les membres de ma famille se tournent vers moi, ils me regardent silencieusement, aller Bella c'est partie !

-Salut, qu'est ce qui se passe ici, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort. Plaisantais-je

Bon ok ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dire ça, Rosalie est prête à me sauter à la gorge, ce n'était pas très malin de ma part de faire de l'humour pourtant je le sais, je n'ai pas le don d'Emmett pour faire rire, moi je fais que des gaffes à chaque fois. Bon je suppose que c'est à moi de parler mais au point ou j'en suis, je peux attendre qu'ils décident de me parler, et oui cela s'appelle le jeu de la Patience, je suis la plus forte de la famille.

Nous avons une gagnante, Bella Swan remporte la victoire contre le reste de sa famille, et c'est partie pour recevoir la colère de Rose, tous aux abris ça ne va pas être beau à voir.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse, je te donne une minute, et pas une de plus pour t'expliquer, après je déciderais de ta sentence. Grogne Rosalie.

-J'ai fugué ? Dis-je en souriant

Je suis définitivement folle, suicidaire, PAS D'HUMOUR, combien de foi il va falloir que je me le répète !

Sauvez-moi ! Laissez moi en paix, il me reste déjà pas beaucoup de temps à vivre mais si en plus ces quelques jours, mois, années devinent l'enfer, achevez moi tout de suite. Quand je serai morte j'irai faire des réclamations à mon ange gardien parce que franchement je me demande ce qu'il fout, c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas le service après vente pour les anges gardien, je m'imagine bien les appeler, tapez un si votre ange gardien est défectueux, tapez deux si vous avez pas de chance, tapez trois si le bonheur vous fuie, tapez deux mille si vous avez d'autre réclamation qui ne rentre pas dans les précédentes réclamations, vous avez tapé réclamations autres, quelqu'un va s'occuper de vous dans quelques instant, veuillez patienter. Au bout de trois heures d'attente : « Service après vente des anges gardien bonjours ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Je voulais savoir si un jour j'ai eu un ange gardien ? A je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais vous n'êtes pas dans le bon service pour votre réclamation, c'est au service des attributions qu'il faut demander, bonne journée. » Je me fais de ses histoire parfois mon imagination me joue des tours, je suis à moitié morte de rire devant une Rosalie furieuse, je n'arrive pas à me calmer, je suis vraiment maudite.

-ISABELLA SWAN, JE TE FAIS RIRE !!!!!!!! Cria une Rosalie en colère, retenu par Emmett

-Rose calme toi, assis toi, s'il te plait. Demanda mon frère

- Toi on ne t'a pas sonné. Dit Rose à mon frère

Alice profite de cette instant pour me serrer dans ses bras et me faire un gros câlin, je réussie à me calmer, je serre Ali, je sais que leur colère est normale, ils ont eu peur, je m'en veux de leur avoir fait peur mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

-Bella j'ai eu si peur de te perdre, on était tous très inquiet pour toi. Me dit Alice en pleurant.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter mais je vois que c'est raté, ne pleure plus s'il te plait.

Peur de me perdre, ça fait si mal de savoir que je vais devoir les abandonner, je ne veux pas qu'ils souffre après ma mort, qu'est ce qui serait le mieux pour eux, que je coupe les lien et que je disparaisse de leur vie avant que je ne meurs ? Il va falloir que je réfléchisse une fois que j'aurai vu le Doc a se que je vais faire. C'est si dure de penser que je vis me dernier instant avec ceux que j'aime.

-Bella, Bella ! Appela mon frangin

-Oui ?

-Alors tu as un excuse ou on passe directe à ta sentence ? Demanda un Emmett avec un sourire diabolique qui n'annonce rien de bon.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Rosalie se jette sur moi en pleurant, elle me serre comme si j'étais une bouée. Je la câline, tout en m'excusant, je pleure avec elle ça me crève le cœur de voir pleurer un membre de ma famille, ça me déchire. Je caresse ses doux cheveux comme une grande sœur qui console sa petite sœur. Rose peut paraitre froide et faire très peur mais ce n'est qu'une carapace, Rosalie est très douce, gentille, sensible et aimante. Elle est ma petite sœur, mon amie et je l'aime comme elle et tout comme le reste de ma famille.

-Alors Isabella qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Demanda mon frère

- Alors j'ai voulu vous rejoindre pour vous annoncer quelque chose sauf que je me suis perdu et que…

-AH ! Jazz tu me dois vingt dollar. S'exclama mon idiot de frère.

-Attend elle n'a pas fini son histoire. Expliqua Jasper

-J'y crois pas vous parier encore sur moi, sérieux j'en ai marre de vos paris débiles. Je peux finir ce que j'ai commencé à vous raconter ?!

-Oui. Répondis Mes frères

-Alors je disais que je me suis perdu et je me suis retrouvée devant un Piano Bar, je suis rentrée j'ai voulu vous appeler sauf que j'avais oublié mon portable, j'ai profitée de cette agréable endroit et j'ai commandé un verre pour fêter la proposition de travail que m'a fait Mr Moon le pote de Marcus. J'étais prête à partir quand j'ai vu une femme qui pleurait en regardant son verre d'alcool, je me suis assise s'en rien dire à sa table. Nous avons buts et discutée jusqu'à ce que son marie l'ai retrouvé. Nous étions bourrées, je ne me rappelais plus ou étais ma voiture ni vos numéros de portables alors j'ai pris un taxi qui m'a emmené dans un hôtel. Voilà comment c'est passé ma soirée j'ai appris une chose très importante grâce a cette femme et vous comme c'était votre soirée ?

Bon ok je n'ai pas fait une super transition pour changer de conversation mais quand même, ils ne sont pas non plus obliger de regarder comme si j'étais E.T, ils devraient fermer leur bouche, ils vont finir par avaler une mouche. Je paris que c'est Alice qui va se remettre le plus vite, elle va me bombarder de questions et va annoncer le programme de la journée, oui c'est ça.

-Bella est ce que tu as conscience que niveau « je détourne la conversation » sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive tu es TROP nul ! S'exclama mon frangin avec son grand sourire.

- Je sais Emmett, bon Alice quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je à Ali

-Isabella, tu peux nous éclairer sur se que tu as appris de cette femme que tu as rencontré dans un Bar. Attend, je sais, elle t'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas boire dans un Piano Bar, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sur scène à chanter une vieille chanson. Ou peut être qu'elle t'a appris à ne pas faire de mélange d'alcool si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une gueule de bois carabiné. Plaisanta Jasper.

-MIRACLE !!!! Jazz sait faire de l'humour, c'est incroyable, qui aurai cru que notre Jazzy était un petit plaisantin !!!!!!!! Cria un Emmett mort de rire.

-T'ai trop con Emmett

-Bon les garçons vous avez fini de vous envoyer des vannes ? Nous avons un programme très serrés, on est déjà assez à en retard comme ça à cause de Bella, je veux tout le monde soit prêt à partir dans une heure, exécution ! S'exclama Alice

Je ne le sens pas son programme, il faut que j'ai une porte de secours si Ali veut faire une journée Shopping, je suis sur que c'est ce qu'elle veut en plus ! Je ne veux pas aller faire les magasins j'ai franchement mieux à faire, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller les derniers instants de ma vie dans les magasins.

-Et crevette ! Tu peux nous annoncer le programme de la journée avant que je prenne mon petit déjeunée, c'est que j'ai une faim d'ours moi. Dit Emmett

-Alors Rosalie, Bella et moi-même nous allons faire les magasins toute la journée pour nous trouver des robes pour la fête de ce soir et vous, vous aller faire des activités de Mec. Tout le monde se retrouve à 17 H00 pile ici pour se préparer. Voilà ça vous vas ? De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix. Expliqua Notre Générale de la mode.

Ok il me faut une bonne idée pour échapper à cette journée. Tout le monde se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeunée, je monte dans ma chambre en réfléchissant, je me change vite fait, je me dirige vers mon bureau et m'assois, qu'est ce que je peux bien trouver comme solution pour échapper à l'Enfer que me réserve Alice. L'idéal serait une excuse qui m'exempterait du shopping et de la soirée…je sursaute, mon bureau qui vibre c'est quoi ce bazar, je regarde se qui se trouve dessus, mon portable ! Je l'avais oublié celui là, je consulte mes messages, 50 nouveaux messages, le Doc n'a pas chaumé, j'ai un message de Mr Moon, je me demande se qu'il me veut, je regarde le texto qu'il m'a envoyé.

Bonjour Isabella

Si vous êtres disponible vous pouvez passer chez moi pour rencontrer mon protégé.

Rendez vous à 14H

Mr Moon

C'est qu'il est très moderne le vieux pote de Marcus, mais que je suis bête la voilà mon excuse, servie sur un plateau ! Je suis sauvée, de la torture, un problème de résolue. Je vais envoyer un message au Doc, s'il continu à m'appeler ma boite va être plaine.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi

Je vous vois quand je rentrerai à New York.

Bella

J'appuie sur envoyé et j'efface tous mes messages, je réponds à Mr Moon puis je décents pour rejoindre ma famille prête au dépare, aller courage.

-C'est bon on peut y aller ! Dit une Alice excitée

Non je ne crois pas, Rose prend son sac, moi je ne bouge pas de ma place, Alice fronce dangereusement des sourcils, elle s'avance vers moi déterminée. Elle prend mon bras et me tire, c'est qu'elle a de la force la crevette, je dégage mon bras de sa poigne.

-Bella tu viens avec nous. Ordonna Alice

-Non je ne crois pas.

Nous sommes face à face, Alice me fait les gros yeux pour m'intimider mais je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire, Jazz, Emmett et Rose regarde le duel silencieux. Emmett va essayer de me convaincre de les accompagner puis Alice va me faire les yeux du Chat Botté c'est l'étape la plus difficile à passer.

-Aller Belli, fait leur plaisir et puis comme ça tu sera pardonnée pour nous avoir fait peur. Dit mon frère avec un petit sourire

-S'il-te-plait- Bella. Demanda Alice avec les yeux du Chat Botté.

-Non. Je ne veux pas. Répondis-je calmement

-Isabella, tu viens point barre ! Ne soit pas égoïste. Dit Alice et Rose

-MOI égoïste ! Vous vous foutez de ma tronche ! Je vous fais toujours passé avant moi, je me mets en quatre pour vous et j'ai juste pour une foi envie de faire ce que je veux et vous avez le culot de me le reprochez ! J'en ai marre, je n'ai pas envie de faire du shopping et de toute façon j'ai rendez vous avec Mr Moon pour rencontrer son protégé et après… et après, il est hors de question que je me rende à la fêtes Alice.

-Bella qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Emmett

-ISABELLA TU VAS VENIR A LA FETE, on t'a trouvé un cavalier on ne peut pas l'annuler. Expliqua t elle

-Mais de quoi vous vous mêlez ! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me trouviez un cavalier, vous ne manquez pas d'air franchement !

-Je l'avais bien dit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Dit Emmett

-AH ! Tu as rencontré un homme ! Tu as passé la nuit avec lui. S'exclama Alice

Griller, elle m'énerve ! Je suis en colère et je me défoule sur ma famille se n'est pas trop glorieux mais j'ai un trop plain de colère et là c'est la goute d'eau qui fait débordé le vase. Je suis une girouette, je passe de l'état d'abattement à l'état de tristesse, de désespoir, de bien être, puis de colère, je suis énervée mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi, ça doit être du à ma maladie.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai appris de la femme que j'ai rencontré ? C'est que je dois faire se que je désir et la je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à faire les magasins. Et vous savez quoi ?! J'ai décidé que je n'accepterai pas le bouleau de Mr Moon, j'ai envie de faire un travail que j'ai choisie de faire et non un travail que l'on m'a imposé.

-Bella tu ne peux pas refuser ce job. Dit Emmett

-Si c'est ce que je vais faire, j'en ai marre de faire ce que vous voulez, je veux respirer, vous m'étouffez ! Criais-je avec colère.

-Je ne te comprends pas Bella qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Emmett tristement

-Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai ce soir. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Isabella où vas-tu ?! Demande Alice

-Chez Mr Mon et je vais aller voir Joé, j'en ai besoin.

Je sorts de la maison, j'essaye de retenir mes larmes, je m'en veux d'avoir été si dure avec eux mais j'ai besoin d'être seul, je dois réfléchir, je suis en colère contre moi et tout le monde, j'étais mieux dans les bras d'Edward, avec lui j'étais dans une bulle protectrice, là j'ai le morale à zéro, j'ai blessé ma famille et je déteste les voir souffrir par ma faute. Je retiens encore mes sanglots, je démarre ma voiture, fait quelque mètre puis m'arrête sur le bas coté. Je me laisse aller, je pleure pour ma famille, pour les épreuves que la vie m'a mises sur ma route, la vie est injuste et impitoyable.

**EMMETT**

Quel mouche l'a piqué, je n'ai jamais vu Bella dans cet état de colère, je suis d'accord que les filles ont exagéré, en voulant lui trouver un cavalier pour la soirée mais elle n'est pas obligée de réagir comme elle le fait. Je ne reconnais même pas ma sœur, il a du, lui arriver quelque chose d'important hier soir pour qu'elle change à ce point là, il est vrai que Bella nous a toujours fait passer avant elle, regrette-t-elle d'avoir sacrifié sa vie pour que je réalise mes rêves ? Je sens qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, on dirait qu'elle est baissée à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ma petite sœur à un homme dans sa vie et elle nous a rien dit, si ce mec l'a mise enceinte je vais le faire souffrir.

-Vous voulez savoir se que j'ai appris de la femme que j'ai rencontré ? C'est que je dois faire se que je désir et la, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à faire les magasins. Et vous savais quoi ! J'ai décidé que je n'accepterai pas le bouleau de Mr Moon, j'ai envie de faire un travail que je choisie de faire et non un travail que l'on m'a imposé.

Elle ne peut pas refuser ce travail, elle a toujours voulu être dans les arts, elle va gâcher sa carrière si elle fait ça, il faut que j'arrive à la persuader d'accepter.

-Bella tu ne peux pas refuser ce job. Dis-je

-Si c'est ce que je vais faire, j'en ai marre de faire ce que vous voulez, je veux respirer, vous m'étouffez ! Cria-t-elle avec colère.

-Je ne te comprends pas Bella qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demandais-je tristement

-Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai ce soir. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Isabella où vas-tu ?! Demanda Alice

-Chez Mr Mon et je vais aller voir Joé, j'en ai besoin. Répond ma sœur avant de fermer la porte

Je suis perdu, je ne comprends pas, elle a craqué, je m'en veux tellement, je lui dis de vivre sa vie et je l'empêche justement de vivre comme un entant, c'est moi l'égoïste, ses mots nous ont tous blessé.

-Il faut la retenir ! Cria Alice en courant vers la porte d'entrée je la rattrape au passage et la serre dans mes bras.

-Non Ali ! Il faut la laisser, elle en a besoin, ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra quand elle sera prête.

-Je m'en veux Emmett, je n'aura pas du insister, je fais fuir mes proches, mon frère et maintenant Bella ! Je suis horrible, ça fait si mal Emmett !

-Je sais ma crevette, écoute moi bien, tu ne fais fuir personne ok, ton frère était con, Bella ne t'en veut pas, elle t'aime, je connais bien ma sœur, elle va s'en vouloir à mort de nous avoir fait de la peine, tout va s'arranger Alice, ne t'inquiète pas OK. Maintenant les filles vous allez faire les magasins comme c'était prévu et on se retrouve à 17H pour se préparer.

-Merci Emmett, est ce que tu peux me dire qui est ce Joé ?

-Joé est une maman de substitution très spéciale, Bella va toujours la voir quand elle ne va pas bien, elle est spéciale, je t'assure, c'est elle qui a entrainé ma sœur à la Boxe, lui a appris à conduire comme un pilote et c'est elle aussi qui lui a appris quelque langues étrangères.

-En quoi elle est spéciale ?

-C'est une James Bond girl, elle a travaillé longtemps pour la CIA et aujourd'hui elle est garde du corps. Peu de personne arrive à me faire peur mais elle oui, mais avec Bella, elle est différente. Belli ira mieux quand elle aura vu Joé, elles vont surement faire un combat de boxe et après Bella va rentrer pour s'excuser. Bon les filles vous êtes en retard sur votre programme, Jazz ça te dirait de faire du jogging, patinoire et jeux vidéo comme programme ? Dis-je en souriant.

-Je suis ton homme.

-Alors c'est partie !

Les filles partent en faisant la liste des magasins qu'elles devront faire, j'attends Jazz qui est partie enfiler un jogging. J'espère que Bella va revenir et que tout va bien aller mais j'ai un putain de mauvais pressentiment, je sens que ma sœur souffre et que nous allons en baver.

-Emmett tu es prêt ? demanda Jasper

-Jazz dit moi, quel est ton avis sur ce qui c'est passé ?

-Bella ne nous dit pas tout, elle nous a menti, je ne sais pas trop mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle souffre.

-Oui j'avais remarqué qu'elle nous mentait. Jazz il faut que tu me promettes de faire très attention à Bella et d'être la pour elle, quand vous rentrez à New York, je sais que tu le feras, après tout elle est aussi ta sœur.

-Bien sur que je veillerai sur notre petite sœur. Bon et si on allait se changer les idées.

Quoi qu'il arrivera, je pourrai toujours compter sur ma famille, nous relèverons les épreuves ensemble, c'est ça être une famille, on vit avec nos proches des choses merveilleuses mais aussi des choses difficile, le travail d'équipe est très important pour relever les épreuves.

FIN du CHAPITRE 26

* * *

**"Ceux qui vivent sont ceux qui luttent."**

Victor Hugo

* * *

**Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos messages.**

**Je pense envoyer un extrait au courageuse qui me laisseront un message , alors toutes a vos clavier !!!!!**

**Bonne vacances et bon courage à celle qui ne sont pas encore en vacances.**

**Bisous**

**A bientôt**


	31. Chapter 27

Bonjour

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, je pense que le chap28, arrivera beaucoup plus vite.

MERCI de m'avoir soutenu avec vos super messages qui me motivent à écrire.

Merci:** my-fiction-twilight, mafiction2twilight3, Grazie, anayata, Leadu31, bellardtwilight, belhotess, Mariefandetwilight, emichlo, Letmesign23, Galswinthe, Tinga Bella, emy299, xalexeex25, acoco, Delphine94, vinie65, samy940, mel031, odrey6401, Nany1980, veronika crepuscule, Dex-DaZzLinG, lapiaf83, yayalia, souriceaux, **

**ET JE DIS UN GRAND MERCI à Mariefandetwilight qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Sans elle vous auriez attendu encore une semaine de plus. **

* * *

marion : Merci pour le message, tu vas avoir quelque réponse dans se chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer se chap bonne lecture à bientôt.

Petitefilledusud : C'est à moi de te remercier pour le message, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bisous A bientôt.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

CHAPITRE 27 : Ce n'est décidément pas ma journée

**MARCUS**

Bellisima qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans ta petite tête ? Quelque chose te perturbe, je le vois bien, tu n'as jamais vraiment réussie à me cacher tes sentiments. Je sais que tu as pleuré et que tu souffres mais comme d'habitude, tu fais celle qui est forte pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Je me demande ce qui a pu arriver à ma douce Bella.

-Bonjours Marcus, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Est-ce que ça te dit de m'accompagner chez ton vieil ami ? J'ai rendez vous avec lui pour rencontrer son protégé. Dit mon élève avec un faux sourire.

-Je prends mon manteau et on peut y aller. Répondis-je

Je suis Bella jusqu'à sa voiture silencieusement, je boucle ma ceinture. Je devrais l'interroger sur ce qui la perturbe mais je ne le ferai pas Bella sait que je suis là pour elle. Elle parlera quand elle sera prête, pas avant, cela me fait de la peine de la voir si triste, je considère Bella comme ma fille.

Dès notre première rencontre, elle m'avait impressionnée. Quand j'ai vu Isabella pour la première fois, elle avait l'air si fragile, timide, elle ressemblait à une petite créature qui avait besoin d'être protégée. Mais je me suis bien trompé ce jour là, elle avait un sacré caractère, elle menait son monde à la baguette, entouré de garçon plus vieux qu'elle, Bellisima avait déjà une incroyable répartie, c'est ce qui m'a plut le plus chez elle. Il faut dire qu'avec un frère comme Emmett, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, elle a été à bonne école.

A cette époque, je faisais le tour des collèges pour chercher un protégé, mon ami me disait que je les recrutais au berceau, il n'avait pas tort, mais ça m'a toujours bien réussit. Si je me souviens bien, c'est le deuxième jour de mon observation que j'ai rencontré Bella. Une petite brune aux cheveux bouclés qui, au début, me paraissait si fragile, s'est dirigée, déterminée, vers moi. J'étais tellement surpris du changement, Bella s'est plantée devant moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux, elle avait un regard incroyable, on ne voyait qu'une pure détermination, pas un instant elle n'a détournée les yeux, elle était si sérieuse.

FLASH BACK

-Vous êtes manageur ? Demande cette incroyable jeune fille

-Oui. Répondis-je en souriant.

Elle reste silencieuse quelques instants, toujours en me fixant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche dans mon regard quel genre de personne je suis. J'attends la fin de son examen silencieusement. Un sourire vient illuminer son visage.

-Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, mais appelez moi Bella.

-Moi je m'appelle Marcus Volturi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu attends un des joueurs ?

-Oui, mon frère, c'est le numéro 12, vous savez, il deviendra un très grand joueur quand il sera plus grand. C'est son rêve et je ferai tout pour qu'il y arrive. Dit-elle avec conviction, en admirant son frère joué.

-Et comment vas-tu faire pour l'aider à réaliser sont rêve ? Demandais-je curieux.

-C'est très simple, je vais devenir le meilleur manageur mais avant je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je voudrais que vous deveniez le manageur de mon frère et que vous deveniez mon professeur. Expliqua-t-elle déterminé.

Prodigieuse, surprenante, cette fille est très intelligente, je l'aime bien cette petite. Elle est lucide et elle ne perd pas le nord, elle ne manque pas de talent, elle deviendra un manageur incroyable, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va me réserver.

-Toi et ton frère, vous êtes encore un peu jeunes pour commencer une carrière, vous avez le temps de changer.

-NON ! C'est ce que nous voulons faire et ça ne changera pas ! Dit-elle en boudant.

-Ok, dans ce cas là, je reviendrai le moment venu, c'est promis. Je ferai de toi mon élève et je m'occuperai de la carrière de ton frère.

-Ca marche, mais vous avez intérêt à tenir parole Mr Volturi, si vous ne venez pas, c'est moi qui viendrai à vous, je vous le promets, on ne se débarrasse pas facilement des Swan. Affirma-t-elle en souriant.

FIN FLASH BACK

Je sourie aux souvenirs de cette rencontre, après j'ai suivie de loin la vie de Bella et de son frère, Emmett. Au fil des années, il est devenu de plus en plus doué, j'ai attendu la visite de Bella. Un jour elle a débarquée dans mon bureau et elle m'a dit « comme promis je suis venu et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, maintenant c'est à vous de tenir parole Mr Volturi » sacrée Bellisima, elle n'a pas changé.

-Qu'est- ce qui te fait rire? Partage, j'en ai besoin. Dit mon élève en me regardant.

-Je repensais à notre rencontre et au jour où tu as débarqué dans mon bureau. Tu avais déjà un caractère bien trempé.

-….

-Tu pense accepter la proposition de travail ? Demandais-je curieusement.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Tout dépendra du musicien. Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment, je me demande si je ne vais pas changer de profession, tu sais que je suis devenu manageur pour Emmett, je ne regrette pas mais…

-Tu te demandes si tu n'aurais pas aimé faire autre chose de ta vie.

-Oui, quelqu'un m'a dit que je pourrai faire ce que je voulais, même devenir chanteuse.

-Ton ami a raison. Si tu veux, je peux devenir ton agent ! Dis-je en plaisantant.

-Emmett ne m'a pas compris. Je me suis disputée avec lui et Alice ce matin, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter mais j'en ai marre de faire toujours ce qu'ils ont envie, pour une fois je voulais être égoïste. Mais ils n'ont pas voulu comprendre. M'expliqua-t-elle en versant une larme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. Quand tu vas rentrer Emmett et Alice vont s'excuser, je suis sûr qu'ils s'en veulent, aller, sèche tes larmes. Bella la Lionne est attendue.

Nous sommes arrivés devant la maison de mon ami, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Une Volvo grise est garée devant l'entrée, ça doit être le véhicule du protégé de la vieille carpette, j'espère pour lui que son musicien est très doué, si ce n'est pas le cas, ils peuvent dire adieu à Bella.

**BELLA**

Nous attendions dans le bureau de Mr Moon depuis une heure, Marcus est calmement assit devant la cheminée, moi je tourne en rond, comme un lion en cage. D'habitude j'ai beaucoup plus de patience mais je dois avouer qu'en ce moment mes sentiments et mon esprit c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! C'est le bazar dans ma tête ! Je m'assois, je prends une grande inspiration pour essayer de me calmer, ce n'est pas bon d'être aussi énervé. J'espère que ce musicien est bien parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur patiente et compréhensive aujourd'hui, et dire que la journée avait si bien commencée.

-Désolé pour l'attente, salut vieux débris, bonjour Isabella, je ne pensais pas que nous nous reverrions aussi vite, je vous ai appelé pour vous présenter mon musicien, j'ai eu de la chance, il était de passage. Expliqua Mr Moon

-Avant de rencontrer votre musicien, j'aimerais réentendre un de ses morceaux, s'il vous plait.

C'est la seule solution pour me calmer, écouter de la musique et puis je pourrai mieux comprendre ce musicien. Mr Moon met le morceau, je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et faire abstraction de ce qui m'entoure. Le morceau n'est pas le même que la dernière fois, il est aussi beau mais il y a quelque chose en moins, je n'arrive pas à dire ce que c'est. Je suis un peu plus calme, c'est drôle le style ressemble un peu à celui de Bad Boy, je dois me tromper. Bon, c'est partie pour rencontrer ce musicien.

-Merci, j'aimerais savoir, les morceaux que j'ai écouté ont été réalisés quand ?

-Le premier c'était au début de sa carrière, c'est une composition et celui-ci il y a quelques mois, c'est lui-même qui joue. Est-ce que vous êtes prête à rencontrer mon musicien ? Demanda Mr Moon.

-Oui, mais je vous préviens, je ne me suis pas encore décidé à travailler pour vous, tout dépendra de votre protégé. On peut y aller maintenant. Dis-je en m'avançant vers la porte que Marcus m'ouvre.

C'est partie, je vais enfin rencontrer ce musicien, je suis impatiente, j'espère que ça va bien se passer, remarque, vu le bilan de ma journée ce n'est pas sûr, j'aurais du rester dormir dans les bras d'Edward. Nous suivons Mr Moon, il faudra que je lui demande son prénom parce que je ne me vois mal l'appeler Mr Moon ou vieux débris tout le temps. Nous rentrons dans un grand salon, la déco est magnifique, la cheminée crépite, ce salon est chaleureux, cela m'apaise. Je porte mon regard sur le piano. Un homme de dos est entrain d'installer une partition, je reporte mon attention sur Mr Moon.

-Lady…

Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, non mais je n'y crois pas ! Non mais … ce mec… est trop beau. Il n'est pas aussi beau qu'Edward, on ne peut pas comparer un Dieu à un homme. Mais cet homme a des yeux qui envoute, un bleu océan, quelle merveille, sa voix grave et profonde est un plaisir pour mes oreilles et ses cheveux, sa peau mate, ses muscles, quel régal pour les yeux, il a une beauté différente de celle de Bad Boy, je ne dirais pas non si on devenait plus que des amis, non Bella tu ne peux pas, ne JAMAIS mélanger plaisir et travail, c'est ta règle d'or.

J'en ai rencontré des hommes mais celui là a quelque chose de captivant, intriguant, je n'arrive pas à cerner sa personnalité. Il m'échappe, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre ça m'énerve et ça m'intrigue, c'est vraiment étrange, au fond de moi, je sens qu'il faut que je me méfie de cet homme. Je l'observe avec plus d'attention, il parait très froid et sérieux. Un petit sourire s'installe sur son visage, je me trompe peut être mais j'ai l'impression que son sourire est ironique, ce petit sourire en coin lui donne un air prétentieux qui est très agaçant, j'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention. Ce musicien m'observe avec insistance, cela en devient gênant, je ne me sens pas bien, c'est dérangeant, je n'aime pas la manière dont il de me regarde.

Il s'avance vers Mr Moon pour le saluer, Marcus pose sa main sur mon épaule pour attirer mon attention, je me reprouve dos à Mr Moon et son protégé. Marcus me sourie, il me demande discrètement si le pianiste me fait bonne impression, _OH, oui !!!!!_ J'hoche de la tête puis des épaules pour signifier à mon mentor que je ne suis pas encore sûr de mon jugement. Je suis en pleine discussion silencieuse quand je sens, une main posé sur mes fesses, je dois rêver, non mais je ne rêve pas, une main est entrain de me peloter, là, je suis vraiment en colère. J'espère que ce n'est pas Mr Moon, il n'oserait pas, alors là je ne m'y attendais pas à cella, je me retourne la main prête à gifler la personne qui a osé me peloter les fesses. Ma main est capturée avant même qu'elle est atteint son but.

-Lady Isabella, c'est un honneur de rencontrer une beauté telle que vous, je serais honoré de travailler avec vous, ce serait un vrai plaisir. Dit mielleusement le Trou du Cul de musicien avant de me faire un baise main.

Hé ! Il y a que Bad Boy qui a le droit de m'appeler Lady ! Non mais quel connard, je sens que ça ne va pas le faire, un musicien pervers, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Et moi qui trouvait cet homme attirant et captivant et bien je me suis bien planté. Pourquoi les beaux mecs sont toujours soit con soit pris, là je suis tombée sur un con, mauvaise pioche. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mr Moon à du mal à trouver un remplaçant. Ce mec qui m'intriguait, maintenant me dégoute. Mais en plus il continu à me déshabiller du regard, « vas-y te gêne pas, mate moi, je ne dirai rien ! » j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande à vendre. Il va falloir qu'il se calme parce qu'il commence sérieusement à m'irriter.

Il se croit beau, bon c'est vrai qu'il l'est, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce qu'il a fait, qu'est-ce qu'il m'agasse son petit sourire en coin, il parait fière de lui. Il pense que ses belles paroles vont me charmer et me faire oublier son geste déplacé, alors là il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Et puis son baise main HORREUR !!!! J'ai eu envie de vomir. Non mais il se croit à quelle époque ce goujat, ce pervers de musicien se croit cultivé en plus alors qu'il ne l'est pas, le baise main à la française ON NE POSE JAMAIS LES LEVRES !!!!!!!!! Il faut que je trouve du désinfectant, vite, je crois que j'en ai dans mon sac. Je fouille dedans, merci Alice, tu me sauves, je mets un peu de gel et frotte mes mains, tout le monde me fixe, bah quoi, aujourd'hui je suis sans gêne, ras le bol d'être civilisé !

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis en colère, c'est ce mec qui l'a cherché, qu'est ce que j'ai envie de lui donner un bon coup de poing dans sa figure, mais si je fais ça, je risque de me casser un ongle et Alice me tuerai. Je sens que l'arrêt à la salle de sport va être obligatoire pour me défouler et évacuer ma frustration. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre? Si je n'écoutais que mes pulsions, je serais d'une grossièreté sans nom mais il ne faut pas que je perde le contrôle, je respire et je reste correcte, aller je peux le faire.

-C'est Mademoiselle Swan pour vous, on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensembles à ce que je sache et pour votre information je n'ai pas accepté de travailler avec vous. Dis-je froidement.

Là, ça jette un froid. Tant mieux, ça va refroidir ses ardeurs et puis il l'a cherché. Je ne pourrais pas travailler avec lui, c'est très mal partie, j'espère pour lui qu'il a du talent. Mr Moon, se racle la gorge pour rompre le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

-Isabella, je vous présente Jay Perfide mon protégé, compositeur et pianiste. Présente Mr Moon.

J'hoche simplement la tête, Ok, ce Jay me fait un de ses sourires que je déteste, il me regarde comme si j'étais de la viande fraiche, bon si il continue son manège je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, il fait ses démonstrations et je me casse à la salle de sport me défouler, j'imaginerai que le sac de frappe est sa tête, oui je vais faire ça.

-Isa, vous allez voir, je suis le meilleur des pianistes de ce monde, ma musique va vous envoutée, vous faire voyager comme jamais, j'ai des doigts en or vous savez. Vous avez de la chance de travailler pour moi, je vous aime bien. Dit Jay en me souriant.

- Assez parlé, jouez. Ordonnais-je sans une once de politesse.

Il me regard de la tête au pied et fixe ma poitrine quelques instants, puis part s'installer au piano, je me tourne rapidement vers Mr Moon, je le fusille du regard, je suis furieuse, Marcus lui a l'air de bien s'amuser, ça en fait au moins un.

Je reste debout et croise mes bras, je fulmine, c'est tout décidé je ne travaillerai pas pour cet homme, je le supporte pas, s'il n'arrête pas de me faire des clins d'œil je vais lui crever les yeux, il ne faut pas dix minutes pour s'installer, enfin il commence, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Ok c'est mort, ce mec est… mort, je suis dans une tel colère, on se paye ma tête, ce … ce…ce goujat n'a aucun talent, rien, le néant, nada, Moon se fout de moi. Il est impossible que ce mec soit le musicien des deux morceaux que j'ai écouté, je suis catégorique. Le morceau qu'il vient de jouer est vide, sans émotions, fade, ce n'est que des notes qui se suivent, tout le contraire des deux autres morceaux. Ce n'est pas mon jour, à croire que tout le monde s'est mis d'accord pour me faire chier.

-Alors Isabella qu'est-ce que vous en dite ? Demanda le vieux débris qui se paye ma tête.

-Ce que j'en dis ? Non mais vous vous moquez de moi ?! Ce mec n'a AUCUN talent, franchement on ne peut rien faire d'un boulet tel que lui, vous m'avez mentit et vous vous êtes joué de moi et je n'apprécie pas du tout ! Il est or de question que je travaille avec un…un, je ne trouve même pas de mots assez fort pour décrire ce mec. Dis-je en colère. Marcus, lui, rigole dans sa barbe et sa m'énerve encore plus.

-Je ne comprends pas Isabella, Jay…

-AH ! NON vous vous êtes assez payé ma tête pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis pas stupide, cet homme n'est pas le compositeur et le musicien que vous m'avez fait écouter tout à l'heure ! Vous n'avez fait perdre mon temps. Adieu Mr Moon et ma réponse est bien sur négative. Dis-je en prenant mes affaires.

-Isabella, attendez s'il vous plait, je vais vous expliquer, je suis désolé mais je devais vous faire passer un test pour voir si vous étiez compétente et je dois dire que vous êtes très douée. En fait, Jay est mon fils, il n'est pas musicien mais acteur et il a juste joué un rôle pour vous testé, comprenez moi, je ne pouvais pas vous laissez mon protégé sans être sûr. Vous avez passé le test, si vous voulez toujours travailler pour mon musicien, je pourrai organiser le rendez vous. Expliqua Mr Moon

-Très bien, je comprends, mais je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de vouloir ce job, je vous contacterai si je suis décidé à rencontrer votre protégé. Au revoir Mr Moon. Dis-je froidement avant de sortir.

C'est pas mon jour, tout le monde me cherche il faut que je me défoule, je n'en peux plus de cette colère. J'entends Marcus et Mr Moon parler.

-Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle serait furieuse et puis franchement, ton fils a joué un sacré rôle, il est doué, j'ai cru un moment que Bella allait lui casser la figure. Dit Marcus en rigolant.

-C'est pas drôle, tu penses qu'elle va accepter quand même de rencontrer mon petit ?

-Alors là, je ne peux pas te le dire, Bella n'était déjà pas chaude ce midi pour accepter et puis elle m'a dit que tout dépendrait du musicien. Je crois que tu peux faire une croix sur Bellisima, c'est ce que je pense, mais avec elle, il faut s'attendre à tout. Expliqua mon mentor.

Bon j'y vais avant d'être surprise. Je sais ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes. Bon qu'est-ce que je vais faire du reste de ma journée, solution un, rentrer à la maison, non je suis trop en colère et énervée pour rentrer et puis je n'ai pas envie de voir Ali et Emmett tout de suite. Je sais, il faut que je me défoule, il n'y pas trente-six solutions, direction Joé, j'irai mieux après l'avoir vu, j'appuis sur l'accélérateur et c'est parti.

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver Joé, à cette heure là, elle doit être à la salle de sport, ça tombe bien. Je me rappellerais toujours de Joé, cette femme est incroyable, elle a été mon modèle, ma grande sœur, c'est grâce à elle si Bella le Lionne existe elle m'a appris tellement de chose. Le souvenir de notre rencontre ne s'effacera jamais de ma mémoire. Emmett et moi allions nous entrainer sur le circuit automobile, c'était sa nouvelle passion, bien sur j'étais tellement nul que je trainais des pieds pour ne pas y aller.

FLASH BACK

- Non Emmett, je ne veux pas y aller ! S'il te plait ?! Je suis un danger pour moi mais aussi pour les autres, la dernière fois j'ai détruit quatre voitures à moi toute seule, je ne veux pas y retourner. Dis-je en m'accrochant au siège de la voiture.

-Bella dois je te rappeler le contrat que nous avons passé ? Je pense que je vais ENCORE une fois me répéter mais c'est mon devoir de Grand frère protecteur. Tu pourras conduire quand je serai sûr que tu n'es pas en danger au volant et pour ce qui est de notre paris, je t'offre la voiture que TU veux, si tu arrives à gagner la course contre moi et si tu perds je fais de toi mon esclave pendant deux longues semaines. Explique Emmett avec un sourire diabolique.

-Ca va, j'ai compris. Dis-je en soupirant.

-Et ma belle, c'est toi qui voulais avoir une voiture, ce n'est pas moi qui t'y ai obligé. Je te rappelle qu'il ne te reste plus qu'un mois pour apprendre à conduire comme une reine du circuit.

Mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore embarquée, si je perds contre Emmett je suis foutu, il va m'en faire baver pendant deux semaines, je ne pourrai jamais tenir, il faut que je gagne mon parie, je ne peux pas perdre, mais comme c'est partie je vais finir en esclave de mon frère, quel cauchemar. Je suis trop nul et puis il faut le dire je ne suis pas aidée avec ma poisse. Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour gagner, c'est un miracle qu'il me faut !

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, quand une voiture rouge passe la ligne d'arrivée puis fait un dérapage, incroyable, ce conducteur est vraiment très doué. La porte s'ouvre, une belle grande femme brune aux cheveux courts, sort du véhicule, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir son talent. Je me dirige dans sa direction, elle est très impressionnante. Tout les mecs sont regroupés pour l'admirer, je m'approche du groupe, deux mecs que je ne supporte pas me regardent de haut, je déteste quand les gens me regarde comme si j'étais de la merde, je reporte mon attention sur cette femme.

-Tu ne seras jamais comme elle, tu es trop nulle Swan, tu n'es qu'une femme sans talent, c'est très rare qu'une femme arrive à bien conduire, c'est bien connu les femmes et les volants ne font pas bon ménage, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir conduire. Dit un des deux cons.

La femme nous fixe, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a entendu ce qu'a dit cet idiot, on dirait qu'elle attend quelque chose. Bon je ne vais quand même pas me laisser faire par un idiot pareil.

-C'est ce que l'on va voir gros con, je vais t'apprendre qu'une femme peut très bien conduire. Ok, es-tu partant pour un pari ? Dans un mois nous disputerons une course, si je gagne tu feras peindre sur ta voiture, en gros sur le capo, la phrase « les femmes sont plus douées que les hommes pour conduire ». Dis-je en souriant.

-OK mais si tu perds tu seras ma pom-pom-girl pendant deux semaines, avec tenue obligatoire bien sûr.

-OK je marche, achète la peinture, rendez vous dans un mois.

NON mais je suis folle, je viens de faire un pari, Emmett sort de mon corps ! Je vais perdre, je suis fichu mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de parier, je suis dans la merde, déjà que j'ai le pari d'Emmett mais si en plus je suis obligée de faire la pom-pom-girl, c'est la merde et là je ne peux pas accuser ma poisse je me suis mise toute seule dans le pétrin.

-Et toi !

Non mais, franchement, comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas perdre, ce n'est pas compliqué de conduire quand même ! Avec de l'entrainement et de la volonté je devrais y arriver, je l'espère…

-Et toi, je te parle !

Je me retourne, c'est la femme de toute à l'heure, elle est encore plus impressionnante de près, je me demande ce qu'elle me veut.

-Oui…

-C'est bien toi qui a provoqué ces mecs prétentieux ? Demande-t-elle froidement.

-Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais t'aider à leur donner une bonne leçon. Je m'appelle Joé. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Isabella mais je préfère…

-On a du boulot Isie, aller, montre moi un peu ce que tu sais faire.

Ok, je sens que je ne suis pas prête de me reposer, les jours prochains vont être très mouvementés, finalement Joé est peut être mon miracle, je verrai bien, de toue façon je n'ai rien à perdre.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ce mois d'entrainement a été le plus intense de ma vie, j'ai appris à connaitre Joé, elle m'en a fait bavé mais finalement j'ai réussie à les gagner mes deux paris, elle était bien mon miracle. Nous avons continuées à nous voir très souvent, Joé est vraiment une grande sœur ou une maman très spéciale, j'adore passer du temps avec elle, je me ressource quand je suis à ses cotés. J'irai mieux quand je l'aurai vu, je ne peux me confier qu'a elle. Joé va me mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour me recadrer et tout sera plus clair dans ma tête. Je sors de ma voiture et prends mon sac de sport dans le coffre. Je me dirige vers mon exutoire.

Je suis en tenue, je cherche Joé dans la salle, elle est assis au comptoir du bar, je m'avance doucement vers elle, Joé se retourne au moment où je suis à sa hauteur. Elle me sourie, je m'assis sur le siège qu'elle me montre silencieusement.

-Toi ça ne va pas. Tu as besoin d'une après midi de remise en forme spéciale Joé ! Alors au programme nous aurons, match de Boxe pour se défouler, puis nous irons faire une course de voiture sur le circuit pour se vider la tête, je t'aurai bien proposé un tour de moto mais le temps n'est pas idéal. Après je t'offrirai une bière chez moi, pendant ce temps là tu me raconteras « les malheurs de Isie » et pour finir nous ferons un peu de tir dans mon sous-sol pour que tu réfléchisses calmement à ce que tu vas faire. Est-ce que ça te convient Isie ? Demanda Joé en me tirant vers les sacs de frappe.

J'ai fait le bon choix en venant voir Joé, elle m'a tellement manqué, j'ai la certitude que je vais allée mieux mentalement, physiquement c'est une autre histoire, je suis bonne pour avoir de sacrées courbatures demain.

**FIN CHAPITRE 27**

* * *

**"Etre seul c'est s'entraîner à la mort." **

Louis-Ferdinand Céline

* * *

J'espère que ce chap vous a plu. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis c'est très important, moi je ne l'a trouve pas top, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire et à le reprendre j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçut.

J'ai réfléchit à la suite de ma fic et j'ai deux possibilité, je me suis finalement décidé grâce à quelques une entre vous. J'ai choisie pour votre plus grand plaisir la solution coup de tête, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour vous surprendre.

Alors pendant mon cours de philo, j'ai pensé à quelque idées pour ma fic (je sais ce n'est pas bien) et je me suis demandée si je n'allais pas organiser ma fic autrement et donc j'aimerai votre avis sur cette idée donc :

Je finis ma fic au chap30 et je commence une nouvelle fic qui serra la suite de la première. Pourquoi faire ça ? Comme je suis partie ma fic va être longue et cela me permet de changer de titre : exemple : Lutter et aimer pour vivre. Penser à soit et penser à lui. Le début et la fin de ma vie…. Rien n'est décidé. Je vous demande votre avis parce que je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire, surtout que la fin du chap30 ne sera pas une vraie fin. C'est à vous de décider.

Ou je ne change rien.

A vos clavier !!!!!!!!!

A bientôt avec **le chapitre 28 : ****Maitresse de ses choix**


	32. Chapter 28

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Alors je vous remercie pour les messages comme d'habitude ça m'a motivé et fait plaisir.**

**Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, après avoir lu vos conseilles j'ai finalement décidé de ne rien changer et de continuer comme d'habitude.**

**MERCI :**

**Mariefandetwilight, LoVeFan47, xalexeex25, Tinga Bella, emichlo, bellardtwilight, acoco, samy940, anayata, Galswinthe, Letmesign23, belhotess, 35nanou, mel031, vinie65, frimousse30, Dex-DaZzLinG, Alexa27, veronika crepuscule, emy299 et yayalia**

**MERCI à Flo d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et encore merci à Mariefandetwilight pour la correction du chap27.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Patou** : Merci pour le message, ne t'inquiète pas, le choix que j'ai fait pour la suite va accélérer les choses. J'espère que ce chap va te plaire bonne lecture A bientôt.

**Anill **: Merci pour ton soutien, je suis heureuse que le chap27 t'ait plu ça fait plaisir. J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire aussi. Bonne lecture à bientôt

**Acroatwilight **: Je suis très contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite va te plaire bonne lecture et merci pour le message

**Marion **: Voila la suite merci pour le message, j'espère que ça va te plaire bonne lecture A bientôt

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28 : Maitresse de ses choix**

_Je sors de ma voiture et prends mon sac de sport dans le coffre. Je me dirige vers mon exutoire. _

_Je suis en tenue, je cherche Joé dans la salle, elle est assis au comptoir du bar, je m'avance doucement vers elle, Joé se retourne au moment où je suis à sa hauteur. Elle me sourie, je m'assis sur le siège qu'elle me montre silencieusement._

_-Toi ça ne va pas. Tu as besoin d'une après midi de remise en forme spéciale Joé ! Alors au programme nous aurons, match de Boxe pour se défouler, puis nous irons faire une course de voiture sur le circuit pour se vider la tête, je t'aurai bien proposé un tour de moto mais le temps n'est pas idéal. Après je t'offrirai une bière chez moi, pendant ce temps là tu me raconteras « les malheurs d'Isie » et pour finir nous ferons un peu de tir dans mon sous-sol pour que tu réfléchisses calmement à ce que tu vas faire. Est-ce que ça te convient Isie ? Demanda Joé en me tirant vers les sacs de frappe. _

_J'ai fait le bon choix en venant voir Joé, elle m'a tellement manqué, j'ai la certitude que je vais allée mieux mentalement, physiquement c'est une autre histoire, je suis bonne pour avoir de sacrées courbatures demain. _

**BELLA**

Je n'en peux plu, je ne sens même plus mes jambes et mes bras. Si demain j'arrive à sortir de mon lit ça sera un vrai miracle. Joé n'a pas été tendre avec moi, elle ne m'a pas laissé une seule minute de répit, les coups et les feintes ont fusé. Je me sens un peu mieux, ma colère s'est estompée peu à peu. Boxer m'a permis de me défouler, j'ai en quelque sorte exorcisé ma colère. Pour l'instant le programme de Joé a l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner, je suis beaucoup plus apaisée désormais.

La course que nous avons fait sur le circuit a été jouissif, pas un seul instant j'ai pensé à mes problèmes, mon esprit a été libéré durant toute la course. Joé avait raison, sur l'efficacité de son programme, elle a été parfaite comme d'habitude, elle ne m'a pas encore harcelé de questions pour l'instant, pour vu que ça dure.

Pour la suite de son programme, logiquement elle va revenir de la cuisine avec deux bières et m'en offrir une puis s'assoir en face de moi. Nous allons nous regarder silencieusement jusqu'à ce que je me décide à parler. Joé est la seule fille à qui je peux me confier sans inquiétude. Elle est très importante pour moi, tout comme le reste de ma famille. Quand je repense aux moments que nous avons passé ensemble, je prends conscience qu'elle a été une maman, une grande sœur et une amie pour moi.

-Isie… Appelle Joé

-Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Répondis-je en souriant

-Oui j'avais remarqué, ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle. Me dit Joé en me tendant ma bière.

Je la remercie puis porte à mes lèvres la bouteille, je ne sais pas par ou commencer, est ce que je dois tout lui dire ? Oui je pense. Je sorts de mes pensées en soupirant, Joé est en train de me fixer, on dirai qu'elle cherche à lire dans mes yeux. Je rassemble le peu de courage qu'il me reste. Je soupire une dernière fois puis je me lance. Je commence par lui raconter ma nouvelle vie à New York puis mes rencontres, mon malaise. Je lui raconte tout, les vannes sont ouvertes, je ne retiens plus mes larmes ni mes paroles. Joé m'écoute sans intervenir, elle ressent mon besoin de me confier. Plus je dévoile mes pennes, plus le poids qui m'écrasai s'allège, j'aurai du venir la voir plutôt, ça me fait tellement de bien de partager ma souffrance. J'essuie mes larmes du revers de ma main et je fais un sourire d'excuse à Joé. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche puis soupire.

-Isie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal de pleurer quand on ne va pas bien. Et puis arrête de penser que tu me dérange. Dit Joé en me souriant

Je rougie un peu, c'est qu'elle me connait bien. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire pour la remercier.

-Bon, alors écoute moi bien ma belle, pour ce qui est de ta dispute avec Alice et Emmett tu oublies, ce n'est pas un problème ils ne t'en voudront pas ok. Allez je t'en supplie, sourie et reprends de l'énergie pour surmonter tout ça, murmura Joé

-OK ! Répétais-je en souriant

-Tu sais Isie, si tu n'es pas arrivé à trouver des solutions à tes problème c'est tout simplement parce qu'il te manque une donnée capitale pour les résoudre. Si tu étais vraiment fixée sur ton état de santé, tu serai quoi faire de l'offre d'emploi et de ta vie. Depuis que le Doc t'a annoncé que tu allait mourir, tu ne fais que fuir. Tu es morte de trouille et ça t'empêche d'avancer. Tu as autant de chance de trouver un traitement pour ta maladie que de mourir, garde cette idée en tête. Après, en fonction de ses deux possibilités, tu aviseras mais vu que tu ne sais pas ce que tu as, tu es dans l'impossibilité de réagir. Ce n'est pas toi Isie. La Isie que je connais ne fuie pas devant les obstacles, elle les affronte, dit Joé d'un ton sévère.

Encore une fois de plus, elle n'a pas tord, je fuie depuis le début, j'avais trop peur de la vérité alors j'ai préféré rester dans le brouillard mais ça ne peut plus durée. Je dois être fixé pour pouvoir réagir.

-Maintenant dit moi ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-elle

-Si je dois mourir, je pense que je vais profiter de la vie et de ma famille, voyager et faire ce que j'ai envie. Par contre s'il y a un traitement, je me bâterais pour vivre. Dis-je.

- ça me parait être un bon programme mais dit moi, vas tu en parler à ta famille, je parle de ta maladie évidemment ?

-hm …

-Isie ! Tu ne vas rien leur dire, c'est ça ?

-Bah… non. Mais je te l'ai dis donc logiquement je mais en partie ma famille au courant. Dis-je en souriant

-Ma petite Isie, tu ne vas pas pouvoir leur cacher éternellement.

-Je sais, il faut que je réfléchisse à ce qui a de mieux pour eux. Je prendrai ma décision après avoir vu le Doc.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Joé est incroyable, je l'aime énormément, c'est simple avec elle, elle respecte mes choix même quand ils ne sont pas de son avis. J'ai une confiance absolue en elle. Si je dois avoir un de mes proches près de moi pour me soutenir durant le traitement, c'est sans hésiter que je choisirai Joé. Elle ne sera pas là, à me prendre pour une petite chose fragile qu'il ne faut pas brusquer. Je sais qu'elle me donnerai un bon coup de pied dans le derrière, quand je commencerai à abandonner ou d'espérer. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré. Mais il ya une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

-Joé je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sure ma belle.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé ce que j'avais tout de suite ?

-C'est pas compliqué, pour moi il était important que tu ais une chance de trouver les solutions par toi-même, se sont tes problèmes, pas les miens, toi seule sais ce qui est bon pour toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que je dois intervenir dans tes choix. Précipiter les choses ce n'est pas toujours la bonne solution, je voulais que tu décide par toi-même si tu avais envie de te confier. Dit Joé en me souriant

-Et si on parlait d'autre chose que de mes malheurs.

-OK, ça te dit d'aller faire un peu de tir comme ça tu pourras réfléchir tranquillement. Demanda-t-elle

-Oui mais pas un mot à Emmett, il ferai une crise s'il savait que tu m'as appris à tirer.

-C'est sure que si Nounours avait une idée des ¾ de ce que tu as fais il ferai une crise cardiaque. Au fait il est au courant que tu sais conduire une moto parce que la moto que je t'ai offerte prend la poussière dans mon garage, il serai temps que tu la ramène chez toi. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Emmett sait mais il n'a pas encore découvert qui m'a appris. Tu sais que cette bonne vieille Bonnie m'a manqué. Dis-je en suivant Joé dans le sous sol aménagé.

-Je me rappellerai toujours le premier jour ou tu es monté sur une moto, tu n'as pas tenu une minute dessus. Tu étais une vraie catastrophe, le nombre de fois ou on a fini à l'hosto, que de souvenir ! Tu te rappelle aussi de ta première cuite et puis…

-Bon ça va, je sais que je suis maladroite mais avoue que tu y était pour quelque chose ! C'est toi qui m'entrainais dans des trucs pas possibles.

Nous continuons à évoquer les moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Qu'est ce que ça me manque. Quand j'y pense Joé m'a appris beaucoup de chose, des fois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour survivre à tout ce que j'ai fait, on a vécu des trucs vraiment fou toutes les deux.

Nous nous entrainons à tirer sur la cible, je vide mon chargeur sur la cible tout en pensant à ma famille et au Doc. Joé a raison, je ne peux pas avancer tant que je ne saurai pas. Dès que je rentre à New York je vais voir le Doc… ou alors je pourrai l'appeler, non. Pour ce qui est de ma famille je suis décidée et je ne changerai pas d'avis, ils ne doivent pas être au courant. Mais dois – je m'en aller avant de mourir ? Et si je décède avant le mariage de mon frère, mon dieu non ! Il faut que je tienne, Alice serai capable de me faire ressusciter juste pour me tuer de ses propres mains. Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir avant et si je parts avant le mariage mon Lutin diabolique serai capable de remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver, MON DIEU, S'IL VOUS PLAIT LAISSE MOI VIVRE JUSQU'AU MARRIAGE !

-Isie ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute blanche. Demanda Joé inquiète

- Joé… Tu veux bien me cacher, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie si jamais je disparais avant le mariage, Alice va me poursuivre même après ma mort, elle va me ressusciter pour me torturer et me tuer. Dis-je complètement affolée

-Isie tu es défoncé ?

-Non !

-Arrête de raconter des conneries plus grosses que toi, Alice ne pourra pas te tuer vu que tu sera déjà morte. Dit-elle en plaisantant

-C'est gentil, tu m'as déjà enterré a ce que je vois.

-Isie, promet moi quelque que chose s'il te plait. Demanda Joé sérieusement

-OK tout ce que tu veux.

-Je pourrai hériter de ta magnifique voiture, celle que tu n'as jamais voulu me laisser conduire. S'il te plait.

Je sourie, c'est fou j'arrive maintenant à plaisanter sur ma mort. Je connais assez Joé pour voir qu'elle a peur que je ne survive pas, elle plaisante, fait celle qui n'est pas spécialement touché par ce que je lui ai annoncé mais je le vois bien dans ses yeux, qu'elle souffre. Elle est forte pour moi, Joé est comme ça. Elle sait que ça me ferai trop de mal de voir ceux que j'aime souffrir que c'est une torture pour moi alors elle fait tout pour m'épargner une blessure supplémentaire. Je pense que c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas en parler aux autres, c'est égoïste mais je ne supporterai pas de les voir déchirés.

-Isie tu es toujours avec moi ?

-Oui désolée, alors on regarde nos résultats, je suis sure que tu as encore fait un score formidable.

Joé appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande pour que les cibles se rapproche, je regarde sa cible, le résultat est parfait, elle n'a pas perdu la main, un seul trou est visible alors qu'elle a vidé son chargeur. J'en suis toujours bluffée à chaque fois, elle est trop forte.

- Isie, ce n'est pas terrible, ce que tu as fait j'ai été habitué à mieux de ta part. Avant tu te débrouillais mieux que ça, tu manques de pratique.

Je regarde ma cible pour voir de quoi parle Joé, je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'elle mais j'ai fini par faire des scores pas trop mal à force d'entrainement. Oh bah… c'est super nulle, ma cible est limite en miette. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas pu devenir aussi nulle en si peu de temps.

-T'inquiète Isie, ce n'est pas bien grave. De toute façon tu ne voulais pas devenir garde du corps mais je persiste à dire que tu aurai excellé dans ce job, pourquoi tu as refusé mon offre, je ne m'en rappelle plus ? Demande Joé en souriant

-Je te le répète encore une fois, avec la chance que j'ai, j'aurai réussi à blesser ou tuer le client.

-AH ! Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

-Tu dis toujours ça, à chaque fois que l'on se voit. As-tu une explication à mon résultat pitoyable ? Demandais je curieuse

- Tu tremble beaucoup. Répond t- elle tristement.

Je regarde mes mains, effectivement elle tremble comme des feuilles, ce n'est pas normale. J'ai envie de pleurer et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller, j'ai assez pleurniché sur ce qui m'arrive pour aujourd'hui. J'inspire un bon coup et je mets mon plus beau sourire sur mon visage.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Bon il est temps pour moi de rentrer, je ne veux pas que Emmett et Alice me faces encore une scène.

-Isie…je …tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là et surtout ne pense pas que tu me dérange en me demandant de l'aide. Et puis promet moi de me tenir régulièrement au courant et promet aussi que si tu as besoin de moi tu m'appelle. Et je rappliquerai.

-C'est promis Joé. Dis-je en rigolant

-Isie je suis sérieuse. Je veux que tu te battes comme tu sais si bien le faire et je te jure que si j'apprends que tu abandonne je viendrai te donner un bon coup de pied dans tes petites miches, c'est claire !

-Très claire.

-Bon prend bien soin de toi et profite de la vie, il est vraiment temps que tu penses un peu plus a toi ma belle.

Je serre Joé dans mes bras, des larmes coulent sur nos visages, ce n'est pas un adieu, je reverrai Joé. Je prends mon sac qui trainait dans le salon, je suie Joé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, elle me donne mon manteau, silencieusement, tout a été dit, on n'a plus rien à rajouter. Elle ouvre la porte, la fraîcheur du vent s'engouffre dans mon manteau ouvert je frissonne. Je me dirige vers ma voiture, je me retourne vers Joé qui me regarde partir.

-Joé ! Tu l'aura ma voiture, c'est promis ! Dis-je en souriant

Je monte dans ma voiture, je démarre et avant de partir je jette un œil vers ma maman, ma sœur, mon amie, elle me fait son plus beau des sourire qu'elle ne fait que très rarement.

Je roule jusqu'à la maison, Emmett et les autres doivent être à leur fête à l'heure actuel, je sais que Alice a laissé une robe sur mon lit au cas où je changerai d'avis. Je pourrai y aller pour me faire pardonner mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire et qu'est ce que fait Edward en ce moment, joue t il sur son piano dans sa chambre d'hôtel, est ce que le mot que je lui ai laissé lui a plu ? Je pourrai peut être aller à sa chambre d'hôtel pour le voir, non, c'est ridicule.

Je suis arrivée, aucune lumière n'est allumée, je prends mes effets, boucle ma voiture puis me dirige vers le porche en cherchant mes clés et merde, je les ai encore perdu ! Bon il ne reste plus cas sortir mes outils magique après deux minutes je réussie enfin à ouvrir la porte. Je m'assois sur le canapé pour réfléchir à ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Je sais ! Je monte dans ma chambre, je prends la robe d'Alice puis je m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Je ressorts quelque minutes plus tard très satisfaite du résultat, Alice a vraiment bon gout la robe est sublime, dos nu, longue de couleurs rouge et noir (_le lien_ _est sur mon profile_). Je me suis un peu maquillé les yeux, un coup de mascara et crayon noir et une touche de rouge à lèvre rouge. J'enfile les chaussures à talon aiguille de même couleur que la robe et j'attrape le petit sac à main et le manteau. Je monte dans la Ferrari 458 Italia rouge, autant que ma voiture soit assortie a ma tenu. Je sorts du garage puis appuie sur l'accélérateur.

Je coupe le moteur, je suis arrivée à destination. Je ne sais plus trop si c'était une si bonne idée de venir ici, je dois avouer que je suis un peu partie sur un coup de tête. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre, 21H00, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'y vais ou pas en plus ça ce trouve il n'est pas là. Bon je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Je sorts de ma voiture, la ferme puis me dirige déterminé vers l'entré du Piano Bar. Je n'avais même pas remarqué le nom de l'établissement hier, le « Tentation » il faudra que je le note quelque part si un jour je peux y revenir. Je me sens un peu idiote de venir ici juste pour revoir Edward alors qu'il n'est peut être pas là et puis de toute façon je ne voyais pas trop me pointer devant sa porte. Je rentre dans le « Tentation » la chaleur me fait un bien fou, je regarde avec plus d'attention que la dernière fois la déco, chaque table a une petite lumière qui éclaire légèrement, on n'est pas agressé par la luminosité, on se sent bien, les mure sont recouverts de rideaux rouge, le sol est en bois exotique très foncé, c'est magnifique. Je mets mes affaire au vestiaire puis je m'avance dans la salle, je cherche Bad Boy, je ne le vois pas, j'ai comme un pincement au cœur. Je m'installe au comptoir cette fois, j'attends que le barman me demande ce que je veux boire, c'est une bonne question, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre ?

-Bon soir, qu'est ce que je vous serre ? Demande le barman en costume

-Un « Perfect Manhattan » s'il vous plait.

Je regarde le barman me préparer un cocktail, une fois prêt l'homme pose un verre à cocktail devant moi puis verse le liquide marron et ajoute une cerise à la surface. Je lui sourie pour le remercier. Je me demande ce qui m'a prise devenir ici, c'est stupide, Edward ne va pas venir, il doit être rentré chez lui ou à son hôtel. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé combien de temps il restait ici, stupide, stupide. Je prends mon cocktail et y trempe mes lèves, je bois une première gorgé, le liquide me réchauffe, quel plaisir. J'écoute la musique tout en buvant, je pose mon verre fini sur le comptoir, je ne commande pas un autre verre je ne pourrai pas conduire si je bois trop et il n'est pas question que ma voiture reste ici. Je regarde la scène, le piano est au centre une jeune femme monte sur scène, elle s'installe au piano puis commence à jouer et chanter, elle a une voix magnifique.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle. Demanda un homme qui se trouve derrière moi.

- Oui Répondis-je en me retournant

-Puis je vous offrir un verre ? Demanda l'homme en souriant.

Cet homme est pas mal physiquement, il est assez grand, les yeux d'un bleu incroyable et des cheveux fins bruns, il est vraiment beau. J'hésite à accepter, j'aurais voulu que cet homme soit Bad boy.

-Non merci, j'ai assez bu pour ce soir, merci quand même. Dis-je poliment

-Juste un verre, fait moi plaisir. Barman qu'a pris la charmante Demoiselle ? Demande t il

-Un Perfect Manhattan, Monsieur

-Alors un Perfect Manhattan et un whisky pour moi.

Je ne peux pas être tranquille une seconde, je ne veux pas de ce verre et encore moins que l'on me drague aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans « non merci » ! Il est collant ce mec, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, il va voir. Quand même ce n'est pas parce que je suis seule dans un Bar au comptoir que je cherche forcément à me faire draguer, j'aurai du m'installer à une table. Bon qu'est ce que je fais ? Je le rembarre ou je rentre à la maison. Je ne le sens pas ce mec, il se colle de plus en plus prêt de moi et je n'aime pas ça, ma colère commence à refaire surface, je le savais je n'aurai pas du sortir du lit ce matin, aujourd'hui tout le monde c'est passé le mot pour m'en merder. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. NON mais ce n'est pas possible, il le fait expert de me frôler le bas de mon dos avec sa main. Je vois rouge !

-Monsieur, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, je désire rester seule ce soir alors allé offrir ce verre à quelqu'un d'autre qui sera plus réceptive que moi. Et arrêter de me frôler le dos par ce que ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Dis-je froidement sans le regarder.

Je continu à regarder la scène sans prêter attention au mec qui semble en colère et vexé. Il s'en remettra, il prend les deux verres puis par sans un mot à une autre table. Je devrais partir mais je n'en ai pas envie, je me sens bien ici.

-Vous avez eu raison de ne pas accepter son verre ce mec est un pauvre type. C'est son terrain de chasse ici vous savez. Est-ce que je vous serre quelque chose. Demanda le Barman en me souriant.

-Un verre d'eau avec une rondelle de citron vert s'il vous plait. Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Voila votre verre et appelez-moi Sébastien. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Oui allez y mais il se peut que je ne réponde pas. Dis-je en souriant

-Qu'est ce que vous fait ici. Vous ne semblez pas être venu ici pour boire ni chercher de la compagnie alors pourquoi ? Vous étiez la hier soir ? Demande t il curieusement.

-Oui j'étais bien là hier soir pourquoi ? Si je suis venu et si je reste c'est parce que je me sens bien ici.

-Vous ne pensez pas que vous serez mieux avec vos proches que seule dans un Bar parlant au Barman. C'est un peu triste, non ?

-Non je ne pense pas, ça serai triste si l'homme que j'attends ne vient pas. Dis-je

-Alors vous attendez l'homme d'hier soir en espérant qu'il viendra, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.

-Il faut croire.

Je reporte mon attention sur la scène, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que je suis déçu qu'il ne soit pas là, comme je suis partie je pense que je vais rester jusqu'à la fermeture dans l'espoir qu'il vienne, c'est pitoyable. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai ce besoin de le revoir. Le Barman Sébastien retourne servir ses autres clients, je l'aime bien ce Sébastien, on a l'impression que l'on peut tout lui confier, si je n'avais pas raconté à Joé mes malheurs je pense que je me serai confier à Sébastien, c'est drôle, pourtant je ne le connais même pas.

Bad Boy j'espère que tu vas venir, ça serai triste si je t'avais attendu pour rien.

**FIN du chapitre 28**

* * *

**« Ceux qui ont beaucoup à espérer et rien à perdre seront toujours dangereux. » **

Edmund Burke

**« La mort nous sourit à tous, alors pourquoi ne pas lui sourire en retour. »**

Inconnu

* * *

**J'espère que ce chap vous a plu même si il ne se passe pas grand-chose. S'il vous plait (à genoux) explosé ma boite mail avec vos messages (yeux d'Alice quand elle veut quelque chose). Bon j'avoue je suis accro à vos messages et j'ai besoin de ma dose pitié.**

**MERCI**

**Bisous**

**A bientôt**


	33. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais Flo et moi-même sommes dans les révisions et j'espère que vous comprenez que la fiction passe après le BAC.

Je dois vous avouer que cette semaine j'ai franchement douté sur la qualité de ma fic. Deux lectrices qui ne m'avaient encore jamais lu mon fait remarquer que je faisais beaucoup de fautes.

Alors je vais me répéter mais franchement je fais ce que je peux, je suis au courant de mes problèmes d'orthographe, conjugaison, et j'en passe. Je n'ai pas attendu vos messages pour être au courant. Je traine ces problèmes depuis le primaire donc s'il vous plait en cette période stressante pour moi, ne me sapé pas le morale j'en ai pas besoin.

Ce n'est pas non plus la faute à Flo s'il reste beaucoup de fautes, corrigé un de mes chapitre et après on en reparle.

Je suis désolée de faire un début de chap aussi désagréable mais j'ai besoin de vous faire partager ce que je ressens. Je ne pense pas que ces deux lectrices on voulu me bléser, je m'excuse de m'énerver après vos messages mais je suis assez stressée en ce moment alors je prends les choses plus difficilement. Enfin bref …

Aujourd'hui nous avons du nouveau, pour la première fois. Une de mes lectrices qui a commenté ce chapitre MERCI **samy940**. J'attends vos avis : est ce que ça vous a plu ?, si vous voulez que ça continu ?

**Je tiens à remercier celles qui me soutiennent : **

**Grazie, Tinga Bella, anayata, Galswinthe, helimoen, Mariefandetwilight, vinie65, Anill, yayalia, emichlo, xalexeex25, Letmesign23, my-fiction-twilight, 35nanou, Delphine94, Dex-DaZzLinG, veronika crepuscule, mel031, odrey6401, Mrs Esmee Cullen et Choupinettelapinette.**

**MERCI du font du cœur**

* * *

Merci aussi à :

**Acroatwilight** : Merci pour ton message, ça m'a rassuré et motivé. Je ne vais pas te déranger avec un long message et je vais plutôt de souhaiter une bonne lecture. A bientôt

**Petitefilledusud** : Merci Petitefilledusud ça fait super plaisir à entendre, j'espère que la suite ne va ta te décevoir. Bonne lecture à bientôt

**Marion **: Merci de ma laisser des messages pour m'encourager. Je ne vais pas répondre à ton message pour ne pas trahir la suite de ma fic alors je te souhaite bonne lecture. Bisous

**A ( )** : Merci, ton message m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que la scène avec Joé t'ait plu. J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire bonne lecture. A BIENTOT

**Lisou **: Alors je dois dire que mes personnages sont surement tête de mule parce que je dois t'avouer que je suis assez têtu. J'avoue aussi que je ne parle pas Italien, Espagnol un poco. J'ai même des difficultés avec l'anglais donc c'est un traducteur que j'utilise et je tiens à le dire CE N'EST PAS BON DU TOUT. Effectivement je n'ai franchement pas apprécié ton message comme tu l'as constaté. Pour les fautes je fais vraiment ce que je suis dyslexique et ce problèmes m'a fait longtemps hésiter à écrire. Flo corrige ce qu'elle voit et je fais tellement de fautes qu'elle finit par ne plus les voir. Voila j'ai bien entendu tes compliments et j'espère te revoir même si les fautes et mon message de début est désagréable. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

BONNE LECTURE j'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que c'est le dernier chap que je poste avant un moment on n'en reparle après la lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 29 : Viendra-t-il ? Je ne crois pas.

**_Je reporte mon attention sur la scène, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que je suis déçue qu'il ne soit pas là, comme je suis partie je pense que je vais rester jusqu'à la fermeture dans l'espoir qu'il vienne, c'est pitoyable. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai ce besoin de le revoir. Le Barman Sébastien retourne servir ses autres clients, je l'aime bien ce Sébastien, on a l'impression que l'on peut tout lui confier, si je n'avais pas raconté à Joé mes malheurs je pense que je me serai confier à Sébastien, c'est drôle, pourtant je ne le connais même pas. _**

**_Bad Boy j'espère que tu vas venir, ça serai triste si je t'avais attendu pour rien._**

**BELLA **

J'ai l'impression que depuis que j'ai refusé le verre de l'homme aux yeux bleus, la totalité des mecs de ce bar essayent de me séduire, même une femme est venue me draguer, je suis le chalenge de la soirée j'ai l'impression… J'en ai marre, si ça continu je rentre. Bad Boy si j'ai le malheur de croiser ta route encore une fois je te ferai souffrir. Je me vengerai ! fait attention à tes fesse ! !(n/samy: ohh oui ces fesse !)

J'attends depuis une heure ce sexy Bad Boy agaçant, il n'est toujours pas arrivé, je devrai partir mais c'est plus fort que moi je n'y arrive pas. J'ai beau essayer de me raisonner, je reste quand même pourtant je sais qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir. C'est tellement évident on n'a pas rendez vous les chances qu'il ait eu la même idée que moi sont de zéro virgule zéro un pourcent et en plus je ne peux pas compter sur ma chance. Je suis ridicule, stupide d'attendre Edward. Je suis en plein duel quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sors de ma réflexion, je me tourne vers la personne qui cherche mon attention. J'espère, je croise les doigts pour que la personne en question soit Edward. Et….pas de chance, ce n'est toujours pas lui, je soupire de lassitude. J'attends silencieusement que le vieux au cigare ce décide à parler, je me demande comment il va commencer à me draguer si il me demande l'heure, je fuis.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle, avez vous du feu s'il vous plait ?

Quelle originalité, c'est la troisième fois que l'on me le demande, ils ne peuvent pas faire preuve d'un peu de fantaisie ! Aucune imagination, c'est d'un n'ennuie. Cet homme est je crois le pire de tous ceux qui sont venu me voir, on dirait un vieux cochon, physiquement il n'a rien de séduisant, il est gras, les cheveux blanc, les yeux gris, il sent le tabac froid, la sueur et alcool, c'est insupportable.

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas de feu et s'il vous plait faite passer le message parce que c'est la quatrième fois que l'on me le demande et ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Dis-je blasée

- Tu sais. Je t'observe depuis un moment et je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu es vraiment une belle créature comment tu t'appelle ? Demanda le vieux en ce collant de plus en plus à moi. (n/samy: rolala y a pas pire boulet mdr !)

Il est dégoutant, ce porc a toujours sa main sur mon épaule, je ne me sens pas bien, sa main descend de plus en plus vers le bas de mon dos. Je le foudroie du regard en repoussant son affreuse main fripé de mon corps. J'essaye de m'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme mais il se rapproche.

- Tu n'es pas très causante, c'est qu'elle est timide ! Je t'offre un verre.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire Monsieur à par : laissez moi tranquille et allez voir ailleurs ! Dis-je froidement

-Mais c'est qu'elle se la joue diva, la princesse. C'est que je les connais les filles dans ton genre elles font celle qui sont inaccessible mais se sont les premières à craquer. Elles ne me résistent jamais à moi tu m'entends ? Expliqua le vieux pervers en souriant. !(n/samy: beurkkk)

-Ne me forcez pas à me répéter, dégagez ! Répliquais-je calmement.

Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il a, il reste silencieux je ne bronche pas et je ne détourne pas le regard. Je ne vais pas perdre contre un minable comme lui. Il allume son cigare toujours en me fixant. Le duel continu, il pense que je vais abandonner mais il ne me connait pas je n'ai pas peur de ce vieux débris. J'ai l'impression que le temps passe au ralentie. Le vieux cochon me souffle sa fumé au visage, il me provoque, il va voir ! Je prends l'étui à cigare dans sa poche sans qu'il ne sente rien, j'en prends un puis l'allume. Je n'ai toujours pas détourné le regard. Je porte le cigare à mes lèvres en le défiant du regard puis je lui souffle au visage. Il a les yeux écarquillé de surprise, on dirait que je suis la première femme à lui tenir tête. Tout en continuant à fumer je le domine du regard.

-Alors Papi on n'ait pas au courant que les femmes ne sont plus soumise aux hommes depuis longtemps, il faudrait vous mettre au gout du jour. Dis-je en souriant

Mais c'est qu'il ne sourie plus le vieux. On dirait que je l'ai mis en colère. C'est trop drôle il devient de plus en plus rouge, attention Papi va s'énerver ! Il est un peu long à réagir, ça doit être la vieillesse, le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau. Je fume sans bouger, je n'ai pas peur de lui, je continu de le défier en attendant qu'il réagisse. Il ouvre la bouche deux fois mais aucun sons ne sortent on dirait une carpe. Finalement Monsieur se décide à bouger, il se lève et se tourne vers la sortie tout d'un coup sa main dangereusement se lève. J'ai l'impression que sa main arrive vers mon visage au ralentie, je ne peux pas l'éviter. Je vais me manger une gifle magistrale dans quatre, trois, deux, un, …

Miracle ! Je ne sais pas comment mais sa main a été stoppée avant de rencontrer mon visage. Je soupire de soulagement puis regarde qui je dois remercier.

-Merci. Dis-je en souriant

-Salope, moi je vais t'apprendre le respect ! S'exclama le vieux

-Monsieur, je vous conseil de vous excusez au près de cette charmante Demoiselle et de partir d'ici si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuie. Lança mon sauveur.

Le vieux trop froussard pour aller à l'encontre d'un homme plus fort que lui, s'excuse et s'en fuie en vitesse, pitoyable. Je pose le cigare dans le cendrier qui est sur le comptoir puis m'assois silencieusement, mon protecteur prend place à coté de moi.

-Qu'est que c'est dégelasse les cigares, je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais à ce gout.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous en fumez ? C'est surprenant de voir une belle femme comme vous en fumer. Dit-il

-Je vous offre un verre ? Demandais-je en souriant

-Seulement si vous acceptez que je vous offre un verre et que je vous tienne compagnie, s'il vous plait. Demanda-t-il en souriant

- Je ne sais pas si…ok mais juste un verre. Je vous commande quoi ? Demandais-je toujours en souriant de bonheur!(n/samy: roo mais non elle attend Bad Boy )

-Un « Brooklyn »

-Sébastien un « Pink Lady » et un « Brooklyn » s'il te plait.

-Merci d'accepter ma présence. Si j'ai bien compris vous ne chercher pas de compagnie ce soir. Vous attendez quelqu'un peu d'être ?

-Peut être bien… Vous m'avez évité une gifle que j'aurai gardé en souvenir pendant longtemps alors je peux bien tolérer votre présence le temps d'un verre. Répondis-je toujours en souriant

-Voila vos verres Mademoiselle. Dit Sébastien en posant les cocktails devant nous.

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Il me fait un clin d'œil (n/mimi Attention indice) puis retourne servir ces autres clients. Je l'aime bien ce Sébastien, rien que pour lui je reviendrai dans ce Bar. Je vais lui laisser mon téléphone, je suis sure qu'on deviendra de bon ami. OH mais oui ! Je vais faire ça j'en ai envie, je vais ouvrir un Piano Bar comme celui là à New York et Sébastien sera le barman, c'est une idée folle mais je veux profiter de la vie. J'écris sur la serviette mon numéro et ajoute « appelle moi demain j'ai une offre de travail à te proposer » et je glisse un billet a l'intérieur de la serviette. Mon sauveur regarde ce que je suis en train de faire tout en buvant son breuvage.

-Sébastien ! Tiens c'est pour toi. Dis-je en lui mettant la serviette dans sa main.

Il est surpris, je lui sourie, il me le rend avant de repartir vers son travail. Je prends mon verre rose, le porte à mes lèvres, c'est très sucrée comme boisson j'aimai mieux le cocktail de toute à l'heure mais au moins ça couvre le gout du cigare.

-Je pense que vous attendez un homme, j'en suis presque sure. Il est vraiment stupide ou alors idiot de faire attendre une femme aussi belle que vous. Il ne serait pas fou par hasard ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire charmeur!(n/samy: euh il n'est un peu pas au courant aussi !)

-Je suis de votre avis, c'est un idiot. Ne serez vous pas entrain de me draguer Monsieur ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet

-Non pas du tous, je suis juste en train de vous charmer. Dit-il fière de lui

-Par ce qu'il y a une déférence ?

- N'avez-vous pas peur que l'homme que vous attendez fuie en vous voyant en charmante compagnie ?

-Ah Ah Ah ! Vous me faite bien rire, il a bien trop d'égo pour laisser sa proie à un autre. Expliquais-je en rigolant

- pourquoi l'attendre s'il vous déplait ?

-Parce que j'aime bien l'en merder, ça fait passer le temps. Et si on allait à une table pour être plus tranquille, j'en ai marre de me faire déshabiller du regard.

-Là, c'est certain qu'il ne vous verra pas si on prend une table, vous êtes sure de votre choix ?

-Certaine, il n'avait qu'à venir ! Dis je sure de moi!(n/samy: ralala mimi sa t'amuse de nous faire mariner comme ça ! n/mimi : OUI ! mais c'est plus fort que moi !)

Je prends mon verre, puis je me dirige vers la table qui est libre dans le coin gauche, mon chevalier servant me suie de prêt je suis sure qu'il profite bien de la vue, tous pareil. Je m'installe silencieusement, mon protecteur prend place à mes cotés lui aussi reste silencieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Dis-je sérieusement

-Ca ne se vois pas je prends un verre avec une fascinante créature qui m'a invité. On se vouvoie maintenant ? Demanda-t-il toujours en souriant

-Tu ne crois pas que nous avons assez joué?

Je le regarde en attendant qu'il me réponde. Il sourie encore ça devient agaçant.

-Edward.

-Alors comme ça tu m'attendais Isabella. (n/samy: trop conne je n'avais pas compris que c'était Bad boy quelle cruche !)

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire c'est plus fort que moi je suis tellement contente qu'Edward soit là. Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser. Comment fait-il ? Il est encore plus beau qu'hier.

**EDWARD **

Je me dirige vers le bar, Lady Grognon est toujours aussi belle, elle se tient face à un vieil homme. Isabella semble en colère. Je me demande bien ce qui se passe. Je m'approche pour écouter leur conversation mais ils ne parlent pas. On dirait qu'ils sont en plein duel. Je l'observe plus attentivement, elle est toujours aussi captivante, ses yeux ne détourne pas un seule instant le regard. J'ai l'impression d'assister à une épreuve de force, qui lâchera l'affaire ? Le vieux ou la Belle ? C'est un spectacle fascinant.

L'homme allume son cigare sans la quitter du regard, il fume une bouffée puis souffle la fumée au visage d'Isabella qui ne bronche pas, elle reste de marbre. Quel con ce mec, il manque de respect à Lady, ça me met en rogne, je ne sais même pas pourquoi sa m'énerve ! Pourtant elle ne représente rien pour moi. Je reprends mon observation, Isabella fait la poche de l'homme sans qu'il ne rende compte de rien, elle est vraiment douée. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elle lui a pris. NON ! Elle ne va pas. Et si… Elle fume le cigare puis elle souffle au visage du vieux la fumée. C'est terriblement sexy de la voir fumer le cigare, je me rapproche sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

-Alors Papi on n'ait pas au courant que les femmes ne sont plus soumise aux hommes depuis longtemps, il faudrait vous mettre au gout du jour. Dit-elle en souriant.

Bon Dieu cette femme va me tuer, elle est trop belle et désirable et son regard est merveilleux, elle défie, domine le vieux. Celui-ci n'en revient pas, il est trop surpris de voir une telle femme. Je suis juste à coté d'eux mais Lady Grognon est bien trop concentré sur son duel pour m'apercevoir.

Le vieux s'apprête à partir mais au dernier moment il se retourne pour gifler Isabella. J'ai tout juste le temps de chopper le bras et de le serre de toutes mes force. Frapper une femme qu'elle honte ! Elle se tourne vers moi, puis écarquille ses yeux de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir apparemment.

-Salope, moi je vais t'apprendre le respect ! S'exclama le vieux

-Monsieur, je vous conseil de vous excusez au près de cette charmante Demoiselle et de partir d'ici si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuie.

Il part en vitesse se terrer dans son trou, après s'être excusé. Il va s'en rappeler de sa soirée. Je regarde Lady grognon, elle continu à fumer son cigare en me regardant. J'ai envie de jouer, j'espère qu'elle va le comprendre. Je m'assois à coté d'elle et attend qu'elle parle.

-Qu'est que c'est dégelasse les cigares, je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais à ce gout.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous en fumez ? C'est surprenant de voir une belle femme comme vous en fumer. Dis-je

-Je vous offre un verre ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

Elle a compris, elle rentre dans mon petit jeu. Je suis sur que je vais pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur elle avec ce petit jeux, du moins je l'espère.

-Seulement si vous acceptez que je vous offre un verre et que je vous tienne compagnie. S'il vous plait. Demandais-je en souriant

- Je ne sais pas si…ok mais juste un verre. Je vous commande quoi ?

-Un « Brooklyn »

-Sébastien un « Pink Lady » et un « Brooklyn » s'il te plait.

-Merci d'accepter ma présence. Si j'ai bien compris vous ne chercher pas de compagnie ce soir. Vous attendez quelqu'un peu d'être ?

-Peut être bien… Vous m'avez évité une gifle que j'aurai gardé en souvenir pendant longtemps alors je peux bien tolérer votre présence le temps d'un verre.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'attendait, je me trompe peu être mais j'en suis presque sure, j'en sourie de satisfaction. Mais elle est quand même chiante elle ne répond jamais simplement à mes question.

Elle le connait d'où ce petit serveur minable, elle l'appelle par son prénom et en plus. Et puis elle lui donne son numéro. (Mimi : ne serait-ce pas un soupçon de jalousie Mr Edward ?) J'essaye de voir les numéros mais il y rien à y faire elle me les cache, ça m'énerve !

-Je pense que vous attendez un homme, j'en suis presque sure. Il est vraiment stupide ou alors idiot de faire attendre une femme aussi belle que vous. Il ne serait pas fou par hasard ? Demandé-je dans l'espoir qu'elle confirme qu'elle m'attendait bien.

-Je suis de votre avis, c'est un idiot. Ne serez vous pas entrain de me draguer Monsieur ?

AH ! Elle avoue que c'est moi, même si au passage elle me traite d'idiot, c'est trop mignon elle rougie, Isabelle a vite changé de sujet, trop tard ma belle je t'ai eu !

-Non pas du tous, je suis juste en train de vous charmer. Dis-je fière de moi

-Par ce qu'il y a une déférence ?

-Oui. N'avez-vous pas peur que l'homme que vous attendez fuie en vous voyant en charmante compagnie ?

-Ah Ah Ah ! Vous me faite bien rire, il a bien trop d'égo pour laisser sa proie à un autre. Dit-t-elle en rigolant

Ok elle n'a pas tore pour le coup, je lui accorde pour cette fois. Mais je me demande pourquoi elle m'a attendu si elle ne m'apprécie pas.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'attendre s'il vous déplait ?

-Parce que j'aime bien l'en merder, ça fait passer le temps. Et si on allait à une table pour être plus tranquille, j'en ai marre de me faire déshabiller du regard.

-Là, c'est certain qu'il ne vous verra pas si on prend une table, vous être sure de votre choix.

-Certaine, il n'avait qu'à venir !

Je suis la femme au caractère de feu jusqu'à la table. J'en profite pour regarder ses magnifiques petites et parfaite fesses. Je m'assois silencieusement, j'attends qu'elle commence à parler.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-elle sérieusement

-Ca ne se vois pas je prends un verre avec une fascinante créature qui m'a invité. On se vouvoie maintenant ? Demandais-je en plaisantant

-Tu ne crois pas que nous avons assez joué?

Elle me regarde en attendant que je réponde à sa question, bon j'ai compris on a fini de jouer.

-Edward.

-Alors comme ça tu m'attendais Isabella.

Qu'est ce que j'aime l'agacer et le mettre en colère. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle va mieux qu'hier.

-Qui te dit que c'était toi que j'attendais.

-Oh je t'en pris, c'est toi-même qui t'ais coupé tout à l'heure. Dis-je victorieux

-Pourquoi es tu venu ici ?

-J'ai passé sept heures à attendre mon vol en direction de New York. Mais il n'a pas décollé à cause de je ne sais qu'elle problème climatique enfin bref j'étais énervé et j'avais besoin de me détente donc je suis venu ici. Je suis content que tu sois là. Dis-je en souriant

Isabella s'adoucie, elle ne plisse plus le front, elle me fait un timide sourire.

-Je t'offre un autre verre ? Demande Isabella en me montrant un vieux porte feuille.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as volé le porte feuille du vieux ? !(n/samy: trop forte!)

-Si.

-Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas très légal ce que tu as fais, c'est du vol.

-C'est bon pas besoin de me faire la morale, j'ai assez de ma conscience pour me le rappeler.

Lady grognon, boude et râle dans son coin, elle est terrible cette femme. J'ai bien fait de venir ici, je suis plus détendu et je me sens bien. Un serveur s'approche de notre table, il n'arrête pas de regarder ma Lady Grognon, je le fixe méchamment.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Mademoiselle ? Demanda le serveur avec une voix mielleuse

-Un Perfect Manhattan. Tu veux quoi Edward ? Demande Isabella en me souriant

-Rien. Répondis-je en boudant.

C'est drôle j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle ne comprend pas quelque chose elle fronce des sourcils. Le serveur revient trop rapidement à mon gout pour rapporter la boisson d'Isabella.

- Edward je peux te poser une question ? Demande-t-elle en rougissant

-Seulement si tu réponds à une des miennes. Donnant, donnant ! Dis-je en souriant

-Ok. Soupira-t-elle

-Alors ta question ?

-Pourquoi étais tu énervé en arrivant ici ?

-Elle est facile ta question, je te l'ai dit. J'ai du attendre sept heures dans un aéroport pour finalement apprendre qu'il ne décoléra pas aujourd'hui. Il y a de quoi d'être énervé ?

-Oui mais je suis sure qu'il ya une autre raison. Je reformule ma question, qu'est ce que tu allais faire à New York ?

Suis-je si transparent que ça, c'est vraie que ça m'a contrarié de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à New York aujourd'hui pour m'organiser avant de partir en tournée mais comment fait elle pour voir plus qu'elle ne devrait. Est-ce que je dois lui raconter mes projets, et puis pourquoi pas avec un peu de chance elle se dévoilera un peu plus sur elle.

-Tu sais le mot que tu m'as laissé m'a inspiré. Je vais faire un album, je composerai la musique et j'écrirai les paroles mais il faut que je trouve une chanteuse et pour la trouver, je vais suivre THE tournée. Je suis énervé parce que je dois partir dans trois jours et le vole annuler, me retard sur mon programme voila satisfaite.

-Oui très. Ça doit être génial de suivre une tournée de musicien, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes chaque soir, c'est une expérience que j'aurai aimé vivre. Dit-elle tristement.

- C'est super, c'est une autre façon de vivre. Tu n'as jamais suivie un groupe pendant ça tournée étant jeune ? Demandais je curieux

-Non, j'ai consacré ma vie à mon frère Emmett, il est un grand sportif et je suis devenu très vite son assistante, son manageur, j'ai eu bien d'autre et différent rôles. J'aime beaucoup la musique et suivre une tournée c'est un peu mon rêve. Dit-elle en souriant comme une enfant mais dans ses yeux il y a du regret.

-Tu n'a qu'à m'accompagner.!(n/samy: ohh mais quelle idée génial !)

Merde c'est sorti tout seul, j'essaye de plaisanter pour me rattraper. Elle va refuser de toute façon, non sérieux qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ! Cette femme est une sorcière ou le diable. Je ne contrôle plus rien quand elle est là, ce n'est pas normal.

-OK.

-quoi OK ?

- Je t'accompagne. Dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.(n/samy: ahh ba t'est pas dans la merde maintenant Eddy chou mdr !)

FIN chapitre 29

* * *

**« Par ****le ****chemin ****plus ****tard****, ****on ****arrive ****toujours ****à ****la ****place ****jamais**** »**

Inconnu

* * *

**Est ce que ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère.**

**Alors comme vous le savez je rentre en période de révisions intensives donc je mets en pause à partir de ce chap. **

**Mes épreuve de BAC débute le 17 juin et finit le 28 juin si tout va bien. J'aurai les résultats le mardi 6 juin. **

**Si je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au rattrapage et Flo non plus, normalement je devrai poster le chap30 la deuxième semaine de juillet. Mais rien n'est sure dans tous les cas je vous tiens au courant.**

**MERDE, BONNE CHANCE … a celles qui passent le brevet, le BAC …**

**GROS BISOUS**

**JE VOUS ADORE**

**A très bientôt**

**Mimicam 8D**


	34. Extrait chap30

Bonjour tout le monde

Je passe rapidement vous remercier pour les messages qui mon fait très plaisir. Pour vous remercier voila trois petits extraits.

ATTENTION EXTRAIT PAS CORRIGE.

Bonne lecture

* * *

EXTRAIT DU CHAPITRE 30 : Il est temps pour moi de vivre ma vie

Extrait 1

-Je crois bien que votre ami est jaloux Mademoiselle. Dit-il en chuchotant

Je regarde Bad Boy, il fixe d'un regard de tueur le pauvre Sébastien, mon sourire s'allonge de satisfaction. Je suis très flatté et contente. Je me tourne vers Sébastien puis lui dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue, je laisse mes lèvres s'attarder sur sa joue plus longtemps qu'elles ne devraient pour faire enrager mon sexy jaloux Bad Boy. Je souffle à l'oreille du serveur, un merci. Sébastien est figé et Bad Boy est entrain de grogner dans son coin. J'éclate de rire…

Extrait 2

Edward me tient contre lui, ses bras sont serrés autour de ma taille comme s'il avant peur que je disparaisse. Je tourne ma tête et je rentre en collision avec deux magnifiques billes vertes, sa tête se trouve au dessus de mon épaule. Je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux des siens. Nous restons dans cette position pendant quelques minutes silencieusement.

Extrait 3

Edward s'avance doucement vers moi, je regarde s'il n'a rien, ça lèvre est un peu fendu. Ces cheveux sont encore plus désordonné par rapport à d'habitude. Il est terriblement sexy, il a un coté sauvage et dangereux. Je détourne mon regarde [...] Je sens Edward caresser mon cou de sa douce main, je grimace un peu et frisonne en même temps. Il continu à prodiguer ses caresses sur mon cou jusqu'à l'arrivé de...

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ces petits extrait vous ont plut.

J'attends vos idées sur ce qui va ce passer dans ce chap

Je SOUHAITE bonne chance à tout le monde qui comme moi passe son BAC. Nous allons l'avoir !

Et aussi bonne chance celles et ceux qui passent leur Brevet.

Bisous

A bientôt


	35. Chapter 30

**Bonjour ! et oui vous ne rêvez pas je suis de retour.**

**Alors j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai eu mon BAC ! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos encourages qui m'ont motivé à travailler.**

**Ce chapitre est commenté par ****xSpinelle, Memette**** et ****samy940 merci les filles pour vos super commentaires.**

**MERCI A : **

**Emichlo, Letmesign23, anayata, sarahsvatty, Tinga Bella, Dex-DaZzLinG, helimoen, samy940, my-fiction-twilight, xSpinelle, Mariefandetwilight, xalexeex25, Anill, vinie65, Alexa27, Nany1980, lily-hallle, mel031, 35nanou, Grazie, bellardtwilight, yayalia, veronika crepuscule, jessica31000, kadronya, adeline73100, , Galswinthe et wesker101.**

**

* * *

**

Merci aux nombreux **Reviews anonyme **

**Petitefilledusud : C'est à mon tour de te remercier alors MERCI. Bonne lecture et A bientôt**

**Lisou : Salut t'inquiète pas tu es toute excusée. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture A bientôt **

**acroatwiligth () : Et oui il ne s'y attendait pas ! Dans le prochain chap tu auras le point de vue Edward. Bisous bonne lecture**

**alex () : MERCI ton message m'a fait très plaisir je vais bien sure continuer la suite de ma fic j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées. Tes encouragements m'ont bien motivé. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère à bientôt**

**marion : Je suis contente que le chap t'ai plu. J'aime bien aussi quand elle tient tête au vieux. Apriori comme c'est partie je pense que Bella va suivre Edward. Bonne lecture A bientôt**

**charlne : Merci pour l'encouragement et désolée pour l'attente. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture j'espère à bientôt.**

**Jojo : J'espère que le chap va te plaire autant que les extraits 2 et 3. Bonne lecture A bientôt**

**Hana : Salut je suis super heureuse que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. Bonne lecture. Bisou A+**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

CHAPITRE 30 : Il est temps pour moi de vivre ma vie

**BELLA**

-Tu n'a qu'à m'accompagner. Dit-il avec son super, sexy sourire en coin.

-OK.

NON ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est sorti tout seul ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prise de dire oui, Pourquoi j'ai répondu OK non mais franchement qu'est qui m'ai passé par la tête ? RIEN, JUSTEMENT! **!(n/samy: euh peut être parce que c'est Edward Cullen qui te le demande, ok ok je me tais)** Je n'ai pas réfléchie voila ce qui c'est passé ! Je n'ose même pas le regarder en face. Pourquoi me demande t – il une chose pareil aussi, on ne se connaît pratiquement pas. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on s'est croisé six fois que je vais le suivre au bout du monde, ça serai complètement absurde et inconscient de ma part ! de la pure folie ! Je …c'est…non !...Je ne peux… AH ! Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, ça m'énerve, il faut vraiment que je me calme. Je regarde timidement Edward, il semble complètement déconnecté, on dirait qu'il est en état de choc. Je pense que je l'ai légèrement surpris.

-« Ok quoi » ? Demanda Edward perdu

Il a du mal à enregistrer ce que je lui ai répondu. Bon je respire, expire pour me calmer. Récapitulons, Edward me propose de l'accompagner et j'ai répondu oui, la vraie question maintenant est de savoir si c'est vraiment ce que je veux. D'un coté j'ai toujours rêvé de participer à une tournée mais d'un autre coté c'est de la folie, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Et puis merde au moins une fois dans ma vie, je vais penser à moi. Je peux le faire ! Je vais le faire, je vais accompagner Bad Boy c'est décidée ! Comme Emmett et Joé me l'ont dit il est temps pour moi de vivre ma vie.

- Je t'accompagne. Dis-je très sérieusement. **(N/Spin': Ouaip' t'as raison Bella ! ;D ) (n/samy: elle à plutôt intérêt c'est Edward aie ! qui ma frapper ?) (n/memette : c'est pas moi !)**

Edward doit croire que je plaisante, ce n'est pas grave nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens tellement bien, j'ai l'impression de…d'avoir un poids en moins, de pouvoir enfin respirer pleinement. Je suis heureuse. J'ai envie de sourire, rire, m'amuser, de vivre, et tout ça grâce à une simple décision. Je prend mon verre , je bois en fixant Edward. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il réfléchie. Je pose mon verre vide puis je me lève silencieusement, je m'avance déterminée vers Sébastien.

-Sébastien !

-Oui Mademoiselle Swan ?

-S'il te plait appelle moi Isabella. J'aimerai chanter, est ce que c'est possible ?

-Oui bien sur. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous voulez chanter ?

**-**«Breathe Me » (Respire-moi) de Sia.

-Ok attendez, je vais aller voir si vous pouvez y aller. Dit-il en souriant.

C'est curieux mais j'ai envie de chanter, d'habitude je chante pour évacuer ma peine mais pas aujourd'hui. Je me sens bien, mon sourire ne quitte pas mon visage, parce que je vais réaliser un de mes rêves, c'est incroyable. Ce soir je vais monter sur scène pour remercier Edward pour tous ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et puis je lui dois bien ça, il a joué un super morceau pour me réconforter alors c'est normal que je chante pour lui. C'est peut être le début d'une amitié après tout nous allons être amené à nous côtoyer et à se découvrir alors autant partir sur de bonnes bases.

Sébastien me fait signe d'approcher, je m'avance vers lui en essayant de calmer mon cœur qui tambourine de plus en plus.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Edward pendant que Sébastien me chuchote à l'oreille que je pourrai y aller dans quelques minutes. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite, Bad Boy semble avoir repris conscience, il ne me lâche pas une seconde du regard, il me sourit, je me retrouve totalement déphasé à mon tour face à un aussi beau sourire que le sien, ses petites rides d'expression sont adorables et puis ses lèvres, l'ultimes tentation, ce mec est vraiment trop sexy pour ma santé mentale. Comment la gente féminine peut elle y résister ? **(n/memette: mais elle ne résiste pas ! Et moi la première, lol !) **C'est impossible. Je lâche difficilement cette bouche tentatrice pour reporter mon regard sur ses magnifi… à non. Ses yeux sont noirs, dure et froid. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je détourne le regarde et je reporte mon attention sur Sébastien qui me sourie. Il se penche vers mon oreille.

-Je crois bien que votre ami est jaloux Mademoiselle. Dit-il en chuchotant

Je regarde Bad Boy, il fixe d'un regard de tueur le pauvre Sébastien, mon sourire s'allonge de satisfaction. Je suis très flatté et contente. Je me tourne vers Sébastien puis lui dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue, je laisse mes lèvres s'attarder sur sa joue plus longtemps qu'elles ne devraient pour faire enrager mon sexy jaloux Bad Boy. Je souffle à l'oreille du serveur, un merci. Sébastien est figé et Bad Boy est entrain de grogner dans son coin. J'éclate de rire, il est trop mignon quand il boude. Ah ça fait tellement de bien de rire. **(N/Spin': Pauvre Eddy qui se fait torturer ! lol)** Je monte sur scène, aller ne boude plus Edward et profite du spectacle. La lumière se baisse un peu, je prends le micro puis inspire et expire une bouffé d'aire avant de me lancer.

-Je dédie cette chanson à l'homme qui ma sauvé de mon désespoir, merci. Dis-je en souriant **(n/samy: rohh c tropp mignon !)**

La salle m'applaudie, je regarde les musiciens, j'hoche la tête pour leur donner le signal de départ. Le piano joue ses premières notes puis je rentre en scène suivie de la batterie.

**Help****, I have done it again (A l'aide, je l'ai encore fait)  
I have been here many times before (J'en suis déjà ****arrivé**** là avant)****ami****)  
Hold me, wrap me up (Serre-moi, ****enveloppe****-moi)  
Unfold me (Dévoile-moi )  
I am ****small**** (Je suis petite)  
And needy (J'en ai besoin)  
Warm me up (Réchauffe moi )  
And breathe me (Et respire moi)****lost**** myself again (Aïe je me suis encore perdue)  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, (Perdue moi-même, je suis introuvable)  
Yeah I ****think**** that I might break (Oui, je vais penser à ma pose)  
I've lost myself again and I ****feel**** unsafe (Je me suis perdue a nouveau et je ne me sens pas en sécurité)**

Hurt myself again today (Je me suis blessée moi-même aujourd'hui)  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame (Et le pire c'est que ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre)

Be my friend (Sois mon

Ouch I have

Be my friend (Sois mon ami)  
Hold me, wrap me up(Serre-moi, enveloppe-moi)  
Unfold me (Dévoile-moi)  
I am small (Je suis petite )  
And needy (J'en ai besoin)  
Warm me up (Réchauffe-moi)  
And breathe me (Et respire-moi )

Be my friend (Sois mon ami)  
Hold me, wrap me up (Serre-moi, enveloppe-moi)  
Unfold me (Dévoile-moi )  
I am small (Je suis petite )  
And needy (J'en ai besoin)  
Warm me up (Réchauffe-moi)  
And breathe me (Et respire-moi)

Je finis ma chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, j'en rougie. Je sorts en vitesse de la scène, je suis heureuse et j'espère que ça lui a plut. Pourvu qu'Edward comprenne le message de cette chanson. Je lui offre en quelque sorte mon amitié. Je m'avance vers le bar pour commander deux verres Je repars avec nos consommations. Edward est toujours assis à la même place, il m'accueille avec un éblouissant sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur. Je lui pose son verre devant lui silencieusement puis je m'installe. Bad Boy me fixe avec un tel regard que je pourrai m'y noyer . Ces yeux me montrent l'admiration qu'il me porte, je ne trouve même pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens à cet instant, c'est tellement fort. Il est si beau avec le sourire en coin qu'il me fait, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Cela fait quelques minutes que nous ne parlons pas, nous nous contentons juste de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. C'est tellement apaisant.

-Merci. Dit-il en brisant ce doux silence.

-J'espère que ça t'a plu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de chanter, tu sais. Dis-je gênée en rougissant.

- E 'stato perfetto, si dovrebbe cantare più spesso si dispone di una bella voce che attraversano l'esperienza di un musicista. Me répond Edward en Italien. _(C'était parfait, tu devrais chanter plus souvent tu as une voix magnifique, croisant l'expérience d'un musicien.)_

-Grazie _(merci)_ Répondis je heureuse et flattée.

Il se souvient que je parle l'Italien. Il ne sait pas a quel point il me fait plaisir, ça m'a beaucoup manquer de ne plus parler Italien. Je suis contente, nous continuons à échanger en italien.

-Tu sais que tu me fais extrêmement plaisir, merci. Dis-je

- Dis-moi, parles-tu d'autres langues ? Demanda t il en hésitant un peu sur les mots.

Il ne doit pas souvent pratiquer, Edward à un peu de mal à comprendre ce que je lui dis il lui faut un peu de temps. J'essaye de parler pas trop vite pour lui faciliter la translation.

- Je parle, anglais, français, italien, espagnol et portugais. Et toi a par l'italien est ce que tu parles une autre langue ? Demandais-je **(N/Spin': Je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait même pas parler Ch'ti !) !)!(n/samy: mdrrrrrr en mm temps c'est une langue bizarre ! mdr !) (n/memette: le ch'ti hein ? faudrait le lui suggérer !)**

- Je parle l'espagnol et un tout petit peu français mais très peu. Répond Edward en espagnol.

Je viens tout juste de finir mon verre qu'Edward se lève comme un diable sortie de sa boite. Il prend mon bras puis me tire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend, j'étais en train de boire tranquillement et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et puis tout d'un coup il m'entraine vers la sortie, j'ai à peine le temps de chopper mon sacs. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive encore une fois !

-EDWARD !

Enfin il s'arrête nous sommes devant le comptoir, le réceptionniste nous regarde bizarrement. Edward se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire malicieux pour s'excuser. Comment résister à un tel sourire ! **(N/Spin': Oui comment... *rêve*)**

-Scusa.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend ? Demandais-je calmement

-J'ai eu une idée, c'est une surprise. S'il te plait fait moi plaisir suie - moi sans me poser de question. Dit-il d'une voix très sexy en italien.

**(N/Spin': *Imagine Bad Boy en train de lui parler comme ça* Humm... Oupss désolé Mimi, je ne voudrais pas que tes lecteurs soient choqués ! lol) ( !(n/samy: ouai surtout imagine un Edward Cullen te parler comme sa en italien hummmmmmm oups a vous êtes encore la ! loll ) (n/memette: hum...j'imagine...avec des mains baladeuses en plus oups...!)**

Il aura ma peau cet homme ! Faut vraiment qu'il arrête de me parler en Italien c'est terrible, ça voix grave me donne des frissons. Je ne dis rien je me contente de le suivre silencieusement perdu dans mon monde. **(n/samy: Bella est d'accore avec moi !)** Il commence à payer, je suis peut être hypnotisée par ce mec mais pas au point de le laisser payer mes consommations. Je lui fais mon plus dure regard pour l'en dissuader. Je lui fais bien comprendre que s'il ose payer, je n'irai pas avec lui pour sa surprise. Il grogne un truc du genre : qu'elle chieuse celle la ! C'est du jolie pour un gentleman.

Je prends le porte feuille du vieux de tout à l'heure pour payer nos consommations. Edward soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je salue Sébastien d'un signe de main puis je suie Bad Boy dehors après m'avoir aidé à mettre mon manteau. Il ne fait vraiment pas chaud, je souffle sur mes mains pour tenter de les réchauffer. Edward sort son portable de sa poche.

-Tu sais on n'a pas besoin d'un taxi, ma voiture et juste à coté. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers celle-ci.

Je marche très doucement, le sol me parait glissant et avec ses chaussures, il ne faut surtout pas prendre de risque. J'aime beaucoup la robe d'Alice mais franchement elle n'est vraiment pas assez chaude, je suis frigorifiée, je tremble légèrement. J'accélère un peu pour arriver plus vite à ma voiture afin de pouvoir me réchauffer. J'aurai du me garer plus près. Je suis concentrée sur mes pieds. Bad Boy se trouve juste derrière moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais mon talon me déséquilibre, je vais me retrouver encore une fois les fesse sur sol. Je ferme les yeux en attendant le choc mais rien, deux bras puissant mon rattrapé, je soupire de soulagement. Edward me tient contre lui, ses bras sont serrés autour de ma taille comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Je tourne ma tête et je rentre en collision avec deux magnifiques billes vertes, sa tête se trouve au dessus de mon épaule. Je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux des siens. Nous restons dans cette position pendant quelques minutes silencieusement. Bad Boy est le premier à revenir sur terre, il m'aide à me stabiliser sur mes deux pieds mais cette fois il passe son bras au tour de ma hanche pour m'aider à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Je ne dis rien pour cette fois, je suis bien trop heureuse de la chaleur que dégage le corps d'Edward. Nous sommes presque arrivés à la voiture quand deux silhouettes sortent de l'ombre, je ne le sens pas, Edward me rapproche encore plus de lui. Nous ralentissons légèrement, j'en profite pour retirer les chaussures, il m'interroge du regard, je pose ma tête sur son épaule comme un couple le ferait et je chuchote en italien à son oreille : « Je me prépare à toutes éventualités. Tiens-toi prêt. ». Nous continuons à avancer en agissant comme si on n'avait pas aperçu la présence des deux hommes.

Avec la chance que j'ai, ces deux hommes veulent nous braquer, j'en suis persuader ! Je me demande encore pendant combien de temps je vais continuer a payer mon abonnement aux emmerdes ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas d' armes à feu. J'aurai du écouter Joé quand elle me disait de ne jamais sortir découvert, mais peut être qu'elle…

Je fouille dans mon sac et je sens le contact froid d'un flingue, sacré Joé, elle ne changera jamais. C'est toujours le même cirque à chaque fois que je vais la voir elle met en douce une arme dans mon sac. Il faut que je pense à la remercier. Nous sommes à un pat de la voiture… **(N/Spin': Dieu soit loué Joé !)**

- FILEZ NOUS VOTRE POGNON ! Cria l'homme placé en face de nous

Je cherche l'autre mec, je ne le vois pas. Je sens un truc froid sur ma gorge, merde ! Edward ne l'a pas remarqué, il est prêt à sauter sur le mec en face de nous. J'ai franchement un mauvais carma, entre le vieux de tout à l'heure, ma maladie, mes chutes et la cerise sur le gâteau je me fais braquer avec un couteau sous la gorge, génial !

-Fais pas le héro, on hésitera pas a tuer ta copine ! S'exclama l'homme

Edward se tourne vers nous, il est horrifié, je crois qu'il est un très inquiet a mon égard. Je lui sourie pour le rassurer, il doit croire que je suis folle, je ne suis pas du tout paniqué et je suis calme. Il ne faut surtout pas céder à la panique, j'en ai vu d'autre. Il faut que je trouve un plan.

-Pas de bêtises, on va vous donner ce que vous voulez. Dit Edward

-Allez filez nous les clés de la bagnole, argents et les bijoux magnez vous !

Ma voiture alors la mon coco c'est hors de question, argent si tu veux je peux même te faire un chèque mais ma voiture c'est NON ! **!(n/samy: mdrrr bella ta raison une voiture comme celle on la laisse pas partir !) **Les bijoux non plus Alice me ferai la peau si je perds ses bijoux. Bon réfléchissons à un plan.

-Oh les mecs vous n' êtes pas cool franchement, j'allais réussir à pigeonner ce beau mec sans votre intervention, entre gens de métier ça ne se fait pas. Et dire que j'étais à un doigt d'avoir une superbe voiture. On ne peut pas s'arranger je vous laisse le porte feuil de monsieur et je garde la voiture c'était ma proie quand même. Dis-je en souriant **(n/memette: je suis sur que ça donne des idées a notre cher Edy...)**

Alors là je me suis surpassée, jouer le rôle de la voleuse est franchement une superbe idée. Maintenant j'espère que ça va marcher au pire Edward peut s'occuper du mec devant, celui-ci n'a pas d'arme mais Bad Boy ne fera rien qui pourrai me mettre en danger donc il faut que je me débarrasse du zozo au couteau, je sors mon arme ? Non pas pour l'instant. Aller courage, avec un peu de chance ils vont croire mon histoire.

-Tu nous prends pour des idiots, donne moi tes bijoux, les portes feuilles que tu as récupéré tous ce que tu as !

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas cool. Dis-je en soupirant

Bon plan B, c'est partie. Au moins j'aurai essayé sans la violence.

-Monsieur je suis désolée mais JAMAIS je ne vous laisserai cette voiture et mon butin ! M'exclamais-je

Edward me regard comme s'il avait vu un ovni passer. **(N/Spin': Tu m'étonnes ! Moi je serai en train de paniquer !) !)!(n/samy: euh ça dépend si j'ai une arme et si Edward est à cote. peu être pas !) **Je lui sourie puis je me concentre, mes sourcils se froncent, je réfléchie à ou je dois frapper pour être libéré, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Heureusement que j'ai eu des bons profs pour m' entrainer, je frappe un grand coup dans les bijoux de famille de l'homme au couteau, il va s'en rappeler toute sa vie de ce coup, il est plié en deux. J'en profite pour me sortir de son étreinte et je lui dégage des mains son couteau. Je me tourne rapidement vers Edward, il est scotché sur place.

-Bordel Edward bouge ton Cu ! M'exclamais-je avant de retourner à mon combat

Merci Emmett et Merci Joé pour les cours de boxe et de self défense. Je me mets en position, le mec à repris légèrement ses esprits, il est furieux et très surpris de voir une femme se défendre apparemment. Il fonce sur moi, je suis plus rapide que lui, j'esquive puis je mets toute ma force dans un coup de point dans le nez, je vise que le visage car ce n'est pas la peine que je me fatigue inutilement en visant le bide, ça ne lui fera rien. Il se redresse un peu sonné par le coup, son nez pisse le sang, je ne l'ai pas raté mais la vache ça fait mal ! J'espère que ne me suis rien cassée. Dans un dernier coup d'espéré le mec me saute dessus, ma robe me gêne mais je continue, je roule jusqu'à mon sac. Il se retrouve au dessus de moi, il ne fait pas peur Emmett fait deux fois ça taille et l'adrénaline aide. Il lève son poing, il est prêt a me frapper au visage, je dois faire vite si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un nez cassé. Je glisse le plus vite possible ma main dans mon sac à main, je choppe mon arme, la sort puis la pointe sur le mec. Sa main se stop a quelque centimètre de mon visage j'ai eu chaud.

-Ne bouge pas ou je te tire une bale dans l'épaule c'est claire ! Maintenant tu dégages de mon corps. Dis-je froidement **(N/Spin': Un conseil: ne jamais se battre contre Bella, surtout si elle a une arme ! Sinon gare à nos fesses xD) !(n/samy: ou même essayer de lui voler son mec hein les filles vous voila prévenu mdr !) (n/memette: Zut ! Et moi qui comptais le lui piquer tan pis...*soupir de déception*)**

Je me relève doucement en surveillant le mec, je ne relâche pas la pression. Je lui dis de se mettre face au mur, il s'exécute. Je regarde dans la direction de Bad Boy, il est confortablement assis sur le mec qu'il a mis KO, il me fait un grand sourire. **(N/Spin': Aller, tranquille le Bad Boy...) (n/memette: je veux bien être a la place du mec...Ed a califourchon...les vête...oups je crois que je m'égare la ! Lol !)**

-Tu n'as rien ? Demanda t il inquiet

-Non ça va et toi ? As-tu appelé les flics ?

-Rien de cassé. Oui ils arrivent.

Edward s'avance doucement vers moi, je regarde s'il n'a rien, sa lèvre est un peu fendue. Ces cheveux sont encore plus désordonné par rapport à d'habitude. Il est terriblement sexy, il a un coté sauvage et dangereux. Je détourne mon regarde, je le reporte sur l'homme que je tiens toujours enjoue. Je sens Edward caresser mon cou de sa tendre main glaciale, je grimace un peu et frisonne en même temps. Il continu à prodiguer ses caresses sur mon cou jusqu'à l'arrivé de la police. Je me détends enfin, nous racontons ce qui c'est passé et nous signons quelques papiers. Edward ne me quitte plus, il n'arrête pas de me coller. Ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas.

Mon cœur a du mal à ce calmer, il bat a un rythme affolant et désordonné. Ma respiration est saccadée, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de ma détendre et de respirer doucement. Les policiers nous laissent enfin partir. Ce n'est que quand je vois mon reflet dans une voiture de flic que je m'aperçois que ma coiffure est complètement défaite, mon chignon est défait, je me stop Bad Boy m'interroge du regarde, je lui sourie en enlevant les deux baguettes chinoise qui retenaient mes cheveux. Je n'ai même pas regardé dans quel état j'étais, mes bas sont complètements fichus, normal après ce qui vient de se produire. Oh ! Merde Alice va me tuer son manteau est déchiré de partout. Je pris pour que la robe n'est rien, ça serai dommage je l'aime bien celle la. Je soupire de soulagement, elle est juste un peu froissée.

Je me dirige silencieusement enfin vers ma voiture, je prends mes clés, c'est incroyable je ne les ai pas perdu pour une fois au moins une chose positive.

-Putain !

-Quoi ! ? Demandais je inquiète en me retournant

-J'y crois pas, une Ferrari 458 Italia rouge. Tu sais que cette voiture est une merveille, un bijou, elle est à toi ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu laisser ta voiture aux deux autres. Dit-il en l'admirant.

-Oui c'est bien ma voiture. Bon on y va a cette surprise. Demandais-je en soupirant

-Oui mais c'est moi qui conduit.

Non mais ça va pas, ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur et super sexy que je vais lui laisser mon bébé personne ne la conduit et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Il s'approche dangereusement près de moi, il plaque ces deux mains de chaque coté de mon corps. Je suis coincée entre la voiture et un sexy Bad Boy.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi je te laisserai conduire ma voiture ? Et puis si tu as envie de la conduire, on demande gentiment. On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Donne-moi une bonne raison.

-Tu tremble et puis tu as plus bu plus que moi. Je ne voudrai pas que tu abîmes cette petite merveille. Dit-il me faisant un sourire charmeur.

Je soupire, il n'a pas tore. Je lui pose les clés dans sa main, il ne me quitte pas du regard, il me fait fondre ce mec. Il y a bien des choses auquel j'aurais du mal à lui refuser. Si Joé apprend que j'ai laissé quelqu'un conduire la voiture alors que je lui ai toujours refusé elle va me tuer. Edward à un grand sourire on dirait un enfant qui a eu un super joué. Il m'ouvre la portière puis la ferme une fois que je suis installée.

-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma voiture, je te promets mille souffrances. Ce que j'ai fait au mec de tout à heure sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferai. Il prévenu avant qu'il ne démarre.

-Message reçut ! Dis-moi, j'ai comme l'impression que tu es un aimant à catastrophe. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Si tu savais, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point… **(N/Spin': Hann ! Méchante Mimi ! T'es méchante de t'arrêter là… *boude*) (N/mimi : il fallait bien que je m'arrête à un moment. Aussi non je me serai arrêtée au Bella avait le couteau sous la gorge.) !(n/samy: oui mais dans ce cas la tu aurai du quitter le pays sa aurai été dommage pour toi nan ?) (n/mimi : Mais moi je ne veux pas quitter mon pays :'-( en plus je suis trop nul en langue !)**

FIN chapitre 30

* * *

**« Jamais forer, jamais forcer, c'est fatale »**

Samuel Beckett

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçut j'attends vos nombreux commentaires comme toujours.**

**Si vous avez des idées, je suis intéressée.**

**Petite question : qu'est ce que vous imaginez pour la surprise d'Edward.**

**Bisous**

**A bientôt =)**


	36. Chapter 31

Bonjours j'espère que vous allez bien

Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Enfin bref le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie Flo pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte et je lui souhaite un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE.

MERCI pour vos messages.

Emichlo, adeline73100, Tinga Bella, xalexeex25, veronika crepuscule, helimoen, yayalia, Nany1980, Rosabella01, 35nanou, bellardtwilight, Grazie, Mariefandetwilight, mel031, Dex-DaZzLinG, Letmesign23, anayata, Anill, emy299, xSpinelle, samy940 et vinie65.

* * *

Elle : j'espère que l'attente n'a p as été trop longue. Merci pour le message ça m'a fait plaisir. Bonne lecture A bientot

Petitefilledusud : C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de me laisser des reviews. Merci BEAUCOUP bisous A bientôt

momo61340 : merci merci je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.

LFX : Merci j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. A bientôt

Marion : Merci miss j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir avec ce chap. Bisous A+

**BONNE LECTURE Attention Ne lisez pas cette fic si vous détestez les fautes, vous êtes prévenu.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 31 : Simplement profiter

**EDWARD**

Je rêve, c'est ça, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Cette voiture est géniale ! Les sensations sont incroyables, elle réagie à la seconde près. Et le rugissement du moteur est un véritable enchantement pour les oreilles. Quel plaisir de conduire cette merveille, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de ce bolide. Je comprends BEAUCOUP mieux pourquoi Isabella ne voulait pas laisser ce bijou à ses deux voyous.

Je pensais que Lady Grognon ne pouvait plus me surprendre après le coup du portefeuille mais là je dois avouer qu'elle a fait très fort ce soir. Déjà avec le vieux au cigare elle m'a bluffé mais là je n'en reviens toujours pas, ce n'est pas possible, plus j'y pense plus je trouve que cette soirée n'est qu'un rêve, un magnifique rêve.

Cette femme est folle c'est la seule explication logique. Non mais franchement qui resterai calme en ayant un couteau prêt à nous trancher la gorge. Qui se ferai passé pour une voleuse dans l'espoir de garder sa voiture ? Et qui se battrai contre un homme qui fait deux fois sont poids comme si c'était normal et en s'en sortait sans problèmes ? Non sérieusement cette femme est… Il n'y a pas de mots pour la décrire, elle est franchement dingue, magnifique, envoutante, surprenante,…

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un mystère, à chaque fois que je la rencontre elle arrive à me surprendre, c'est fou. Que me réserve-t-elle pour notre prochaine rencontre ? Je sens que la tournée va être mouvementée si elle m'accompagne.

Et puis qu'est ce qui lui a prise d'accepter de m'accompagner, elle doit plaisanter. Elle a accepté juste pour m'embêter mais je reste perplexe, elle paressait si sérieuse.

J'espère que ça ne va pas être tous les jours aussi mouvementé parce que je ne suis pas certain de survivre. Mon cœur ne suivra pas le rythme, se faire braquer c'est secouant mais quand la femme qui vous accompagne se prend pour Nikita* là ça devient flippant. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour Isabella mais Madame était relaxe alors que moi j'étais mort d'inquiétude, elle aura ma peau un jour !

Isabella a de multiples facettes, un jour faible femme et un autre, femme fatale, sure d'elle et forte. La Lady Grognon de ce soir n'a rien avoir avec le femme que j'ai vu pleurer sur le toit d'un immeuble.

-Dis-moi, tu te bats souvent dans les rues le soir, c'est une habitude chez toi ? Ah ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es une justicière masquée, tu protège la ville de la vermine ou alors tu es une sorte de Nikita. J'ai enfin trouvé ta vraie profession. Dis-je en plaisantant

Isabella soupire puis sourie en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à ma question, elle continu à chercher je ne sais quoi dans son sac. Tiens, en parlant de sac, pourquoi elle se promène avec une arme, ne sait – elle pas que ces engins sont dangereux quand on ne sait pas s'en servir.

J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser, j'espère qu'elle va y répondre cette fois mais comme c'est partie, je crois que je vais pouvoir faire une croix dessus. Elle est toujours concentrée sur son sac, elle marmonne je ne sais pas trop quoi elle est vraiment dans son monde. Je me concentre sur la route il serait bête d'abimer cette merveilleuse voiture et je tiens à la vie moi.

-ENFIN ! S'exclama ma passagère en me faisant sursauté

Je profite que le feu soit au rouge pour regarder ce qui a produit une telle réaction chez Isabella. Mais ….qu'est…mais…Bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle fait ! Non …mais … elle ne va… pas…quand même pas…(mimi/ : désolée pour ce bug)

Alors là je rêve, mes yeux sont fixés sur la belle paire de gambette qui sont sur le tableau de bord. Elle a des jambes à damné les Saints, fines, galbées et longues, magnifiques, le rêve quoi. Pourquoi a-t-elle mise ses jambes là ? Ah ok je comprends mieux, Isabella tient dans sa main une paire de bas neuf qu'elle a du trouver dans son sac. Mais c'est quoi ce sac ! Alors là elle veut notre mort, c'est super dangereux ce qu'elle fait, elle perturbe le conducteur en remontant ça robe pour défaire les attaches de son porte jarretelle. Je détourne le regard en essayant de retrouver mes esprits chose très difficile quand une femme diabolique est entrain d'enfiler délicatement ses bas. Ces bas qui remontent doucement en effleurant sa peau d'ivoire…

-Et Bad Boy ! Le feu est vert c'est quand tu veux !

Elle aura ma peau, je suis mal barré si elle m'accompagne. Bon je respire un coup et je me concentre uniquement sur la route. Au faite j'aimerai bien avoir quelques réponses à mes questions.

- Ou as-tu appris à te battre ? Demandais-je

- Non je ne suis pas un justicière masqué, vêtue de cuire. Et oui ça m'est arrivé quelques fois de devoir me battre dans les rues le soir. Dit-elle calmement.

-Pourquoi tu te promène avec une arme dans ton sac ? Tu es flic ? Ou est ce que tu as des problèmes et cette arme serre à te défendre. Demandais-je curieusement.

Elle a son sourire malicieux qui lui va si bien mais qui me réserve un mal de tête en perceptive. Lady Grognon le retour, elle va m'en merder, ça c'est certain ses yeux pétillent. Bon apparemment, elle a décidé de répondre à mes questions dans le désordre. Le point positif c'est qu'elle s'apprête à répondre pour une fois.

-Ma petite Lady Grognon auriez vous décider d'ennuyer votre charmant, magnifique, super, extraordinaire cavalier ? Dis-je pour la provoquer.

-Mon petit Bad Boy vous vous trompez royalement je ne suis pas flic, c'est bien trop dangereux pour moi et pour les autres. Répond t elle en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions dans l'ordre que je voudrai ?

-Tu le sais très bien pourquoi. Ça m'amuse voila tout. Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Pourquoi es tu partie si vite ce matin ? Tu aurai du me réveiller.

- J'ai appris à me défendre grâce à mon frère. Comme tu l'a peut être remarqué je suis un aimant à ennuie. Mon frère est très protecteur mais il a très vite comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas être toujours là pour me sauver alors il a trouvé une solution. Je peux t'assurer que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi. Expliqua Isabella en fixant la route.

-Tu compte continuer encore longtemps ce petit jeu ? Demandais-je

-Oui si tu ne me dis pas où on va ?

-Quelque part. Et puis si je te le dis ça ne serai plus une surprise. Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

De toute façon je ne peux pas te le dire vu que je ne sais pas où on va ma belle. Je voulais juste passer la soirée avec elle, la seule idée que j'ai eu sur le moment était de te faire croire que j'avais une surprise pour toi. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je n'ai pas de surprise, elle me tuerait. Alors j'espère que mon sourire ravageur va la faire changer d'avis. J'en rajoute une petite couche pour être sure d'avoir la paix, c'est qu'elle est têtue cette sirène ! Aller un petit mensonge pour la route.

-S'il te plait Isabella, ne gâche pas cette surprise, Je souhaite te remercier pour la chanson.

- Tu sais je ne me promène pas avec une arme d'habitude, elle n'ait même pas à moi. Joé, ma maman de cœur dégantée a la mauvaise habitude de me glisser un flingue dans mon sac à chaque fois que je lui rends visite. Elle pense qu'il ne faut pas sortir sans être armé minimum d'un couteau et d'un flingue sur tout dans mon cas. Elle aussi s'inquiète un peu trop pour moi. Raconta Lady Grognon.

Non mais c'est quoi ça famille, une maman de cœur qui refile des armes, un grand frère qui apprend à sa sœur à se battre comme un homme et une amie un peu folle qui veut qu'elles apprennent à voler comme une malfrat. Elle ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec une famille pareille. Je l'envie un peu, sa vie doit être passionnante, mouvementé.

Bon il serai temps que je trouve une surprise. Un couché de soleil, c'est foutu il fait déjà nuit. Je suis dans la merde si je ne trouve pas vite quelque chose.

**BELLA**

Je me demande ce que me réserve Edward, je ne suis vraiment pas fan des surprises, on verra bien.

J'aime ce silence il n'est pas gênant. C'est fou je me sens si bien avec lui, j'oublie tous mes problèmes, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentie avec une personne, même avec Emmett je ne suis pas aussi sereine à ses cotés.

Je suis très fière de l'effet que je lui ai fait. Je dois remercier Alice d'avoir mis des Bas de secours. Je me suis bien amusée, la tête qu'il a fait était hilarante, j'ai eu du mal à rester sérieuse. Je commence à le connaitre et je sais qu'il va vouloir me faire gouter à ma propre cuisine.

J'essaye d'ignorer sexy Edward mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas évident. Je regarde par la fenêtre la ville éclairée par la pleine lune, c'est un si beau spectacle mais Bad Boy est beaucoup plus plaisant à regarde.

-Tu n'aurai pas oublié de me dire quelque chose Bad Boy ? Dis-je d'un ton sévère en brisant le silence.

-Oh ça ! Excuse moi je manque à mes devoir de parfait gentleman. Tu es ravissante ce soir. Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider quelle robe te va le mieux. Celle-ci est très belle, elle met tes yeux et tes cheveux en valeur mais la robe que tu portais la première fois est faite pour toi. La couleur émeraude contraste sublimement avec ta peau ivoire, ce qui donnait une impression de fragilité et de douceur, une merveille pour les yeux. La fine dentelle verte plus foncé qui encadrait ta nuque jusqu'à la naissance de la chute de tes reins et de ton dos nu, était magnifique et magique. Je pense que ces souvenirs resteront encrés dans ma mémoire. La robe de notre rencontre est ma préférée et c'est celle qui te va le mieux, c'est certain. Tu as vraiment bon gout. Dit-il plonger dans le souvenir de notre rencontre.

Mon Dieu, je ne sais plus ou me mettre. Je rougie comme jamais je n'ai rougie. Ça description était…je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi belle, ça façon de me décrire m'a fait me sentir la plus belle femme du monde. Pourtant ce qu'il a dit n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

-Merci mais ce n'est pas moi qui est choisie cette robe c'est elle qui m'a choisie. Et attends de me voir dans ma combinaison de cuire et tu me redira qu'elle est ta tenu préféré, on en reparlera, tu verra. Dis-je en rigolant.

Edward pense qu'il a réussi à me détourner de m'a question mais il se trompe. Il me regarde avec un brin de malice accompagné de son sourire de vainqueur, douce torture. Beau gosse tu ne m'aura pas si facilement, ne te réjouit pas trop vite, il en faut beaucoup plus pour gagner contre Bella Swan. Je ne suis pas surnommée Bella la Lionne pour rien !

-Bad Boy tu pense vraiment que je suis idiote. Ça fait 20 minutes que l'on tourne en rond. Et tu sais ce que j'en déduis ? Soit tu es perdu ou soit il n'ya jamais eu de surprise, ce qui franchement me ferai très plaisir. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Demandais-je calmement

-Qu'il existe une autre possibilité.

-Explique.

-J'ai bien une surprise sauf que c'est une surprise pour tous les deux. Et puis logiquement on n'est pas perdu vu que nous allons nul par.

Edward semble nerveux, il doit avoir peur de ma réaction. Je fais si peur que ça ? Bon c'est vrai après ce que j'ai fait avec les deux voyous il a de quoi de ne pas être rassuré. Je reste silencieuse et détendue histoire de le laisser un peu mijoter.

-Ok. C'est parfait comme surprise, laissons le hasard faire ! Mais c'est toi qui décide quand on s'arrête et la direction que l'on prend. Je connais trop bien cette ville. Dis-je en souriant.

Sexy Edward arrive juste à hocher de la tête pour me signaler qu'il était d'accord. Il semblera qu'encore une fois je t'ai surprise Bad Boy. Tu pensais vraiment que je serai en colère ou énervé ? Apres tout il n'a pas tord, habituellement je me serrai surement mise en colère mais pas ce soir. Je veux juste profiter de ça présence peut importe où nous allons.

-Isabella ferme les yeux, je sais enfin où nous allons. Demanda Edward avec un grand sourire.

Je m'exécute, j'aurai du être plus attentive au trajet comme ça je serrai ou nous sommes j'espère que ça va me plaire. La voiture se stop Bad boy me dit que je ne dois pas ouvrir les yeux tant qu'il ne me l'aura pas dit.

Sa portière se ferme, j'attends seul dans le silence quelque seconde, ma porte s'ouvre. Mon cavalier prend ma main puis m'aide à sortir de l'habitacle.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Edward me tient toujours la main, j'ouvre les yeux. Je serre sa main un peu plus fort pour le remercier. Ce mec est aussi pleins de surprises. Nous sommes tous les deux sur un circuit de voiture.

-Toi tu sais ce qui plait aux femmes, merci. Dis-je en souriant comme une gamine qui a reçu le cadeau qu'elle voulait.

-Tu sais Isabella tu n'es pas toutes les femmes, tu es à part. Les autres femmes aurai aimé voir un couché de soleil ou allé dans un restaurant très chique. Mais je savais que ça te ferai plus plaisir.

-C'est la plus belle surprise que l'on m'ait faite. J'adore rouler sur circuit, je me sens libre.

-Tu sais au début j'avais pensé t'emmener sur un lac gelé mais tu n'avais pas la tenu adéquate et je n'avais pas de patin.

-Qu'elle chance j'ai échappé à la catastrophe ! Promet moi de ne jamais me faire cette surprise. As-tu eu d'autres idées ?

-Promis. J'ai eu un moment d'hésitation, à un moment j'ai vu le panneau qui indiquait le circuit et il y avait un club de Salsa juste à coté. Je ne savais pas si tu aimais danser.

-J'aurai aussi aimé danser. Tu sais quoi, la nuit ne fait que commencer on va faire les deux si tu veux. Dis-je en souriant

-OK. On fait quoi ? On ne peut pas faire de course vu que nous avons qu'une voiture.

Je réfléchie quelques minutes à ce que l'on pourrait faire. Je me demande si…mais oui que je suis bête parfois ! J'espère qu'Emmett n'a pas changé de place les voitures. Et puis quelle heure est-il ?

-Edward ! Quelle heure est-il s'il te plait.

-Presque 23H10 pourquoi ?

-Suie moi.

Je me dirige vers les garages privés, normalement au moins une de nos voitures doit être là, j'espère.

-Tu peux m'expliquer !

-J'ai une voiture normalement dans ce garage. Je suis comme qui dirai une habituée. Je t'ai demandé l'heure car tous les soirs vers minuit tous les pilotes qui ne peuvent pas se payer un abonnement pour utiliser le circuit viennent s'entrainer secrètement donc nous allons pouvoir nous amuser. Expliquais-je.

-Tu n'aurai pas besoin d'une cléf pour ouvrir ton garage ?

-Non mon doigt suffi. C'est une ouverture par empreinte digitale ça limite les vols.

Je pose mon doigt puis attend quelques minutes que le portail s'ouvre. Je me demande quelle voiture nous avons laissé, je ne me souviens plus. Les lumières s'allument, je m'avance vers la Porche orange 911 GT1 de mon frère.

-Qu'elle beauté ! Ma parole tu procède une écurie ?

-Oui c'est notre pêché mignon dans la famille. Celle-ci est le Bébé d'Emmett, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il aimait tant le orange enfin bref tu y fais gaffe comprit ! Si c'est celle-ci que tu prends.

-Ok mais pourquoi il y en a d'autre ?

-Oui deux autres pour être exacte, une Lamborghini Diaglo noir qui appartient à Rosalie et une Aston Martin Vanquish grise qui est à Jazz. Laquelle choisie tu ? Si tu pouvais éviter de prendre celle de Rose ça serai mieux pour tout le monde.

-Je vais prendre la Porche.

-C'est partie mais avant je t'explique le programme je te propose avant l'arrivé des pilotes une course entre nous deux. Tu serra juste passager pendant la course avec les autres pilotes. On va jouer à un jeu après notre course celui qui gagne conduit et celui qui perd pose des questions pendant ce temps là.

-Pourquoi ce jeu ?

-C'est simple, comme ça on apprend à se connaitre. Je ne vais quand même pas partir avec un parfait inconnu. Nous avons toute la nuit pour y remédier, tient pour commencer tout le monde m'appelle Bella, je n'aime pas Isabella. Dis-je en lui souriant

-Alors tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais vouloir m'accompagner.

-Oui très. Demain nous prendrons le même avion pour New York et dans quelques jours nous partirons en tournée ensemble si tu veux toujours de moi. Expliquais-je en souriant.

J'adore cette surprise, je vais bien m'amuser. Edward est dans ses pensées, j'espère qu'il va bien vouloir que je l'accompagne je sais qu'il m'a proposé ça sans réfléchir.

-Ok Bella.

-Aller en voiture !

Je prends les clés qui sont suspendus sur un crochet et je les lances à Edward. Je me dirige vers ma voiture, je me retourne d'un coup.

-Que le meilleur Gagne ! Bonne chance Bad Boy. Dis-je accompagné de mon sourire le plus charmeur

Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à ma voiture. Je m'installe correctement j'allume le moteur puis les fards. Je place mon bolide sur la ligne de départ et attend que Edward s'installe. Je suis impatiente de voir de quoi est capable Bad Boy. Pour la course avec les autres pilotes je vais prendre ma voiture de circuit je ne veux surtout pas abimer cette merveille. Edward est enfin prêt, il est bizarre, je crois qu'il est nerveux. Je fais descendre ma fenêtre puis tape la sienne.

-Pour donner le départ il aurai fallu une tierce personne mais nous n'en avons pas donc je te propose de faire un tour de chauffe. Quand tu aura fini tu te mettra sur cette station de radio. Dès que la chanson commencera nous partons ça sera le top départ. Je partirai quelques minutes après toi pour que ça soit plus équitable. Ça te va ?

-Ok

Edward remonte sa fenêtre puis commence son tour de chauffe, il va progressivement de plus en plus vite. J'attends calmement qu'il est fini, je profite de son absence pour me reposer, je ferme les yeux et j'écoute le bruit que fait la voiture poussé à pleine puissance sur un circuit. Je pourrai m'endormir ce bruit m'apaise et me berce.

Fini la sieste, Bad Boy est de retour.

-Alors ça été ?

-Oui c'est super ! On y va à la prochaine chanson ?

-Oui. Tient prend ça. Dis-je en lui lançant une oreillette bluetooth.

-Merci bonne chance Bella. Dit-il en souriant

-On reste en contact beau bosse !

Je remonte ma fenêtre, je rallume mon moteur puis mes fards. Je monte le volume de la radio puis attend que la musique commence. J'ai eu une bonne idée de prendre les oreillettes dans le garage comme ça je peux rester en contact avec Sexy Bad Boy.

-Bad tu m'entends ?

-Cinq sur cinq Lady.

-Je te laisse de l'avance comme convenu et je te préviens quand je parts ok

-Ok

Nous faisons ronfler les moteurs, l'animateur de la radio annonce le titre de la prochaine chanson. La musique commence Edward ne perd pas une seconde il démarre. C'est partie ! Nous allons courir sur « John The Revelator » de Depeche Mode intéressant.

-Bad Boy tiens toi prêt j'arrive !

-Je t'attends ma Belle !

Je me lance dans la course, j'appuis sur l'accélérateur pied au planché ! Je passe mes vitesses, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième le plus rapidement possible. La musique me motive, m'entraine je vais de plus en plus vite, je pense qu'à la course, à ma voiture et à celle devant moi, pour l'instant. Je rattrape petit à petit Edward, il perd de la vitesse dans les virages ce qui est parfaitement normale quand on n'a peu d'expérience. Je suis juste derrière lui, je vais le doubler dans le prochain virage. Je négocie parfaitement mon virage et je me retrouve devant Sexy Bad Boy. La ligne d'arrivé n'est pas très loin j'accélère une dernière fois et la victoire sera à moi. Edward tante de me doubler mais il n'y arrive pas je franchie la ligne d'arrivé. Je fais un dérapage contrôlé puis coupe le moteur.

-Désolé Bad Boy mais j'ai gagné. Si ça peux te consoler tu n'avais aucune chance mais tu t'es bien battu. Dis-je essoufflée

-Merci c'était impressionnant !

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

-On remet ça quand tu veux.

FIN du chapitre 31

* * *

C'est ma faute  
C'est ma faute  
C'est ma très grande faute d'orthographe  
Voilà comment j'écris  
Giraffe.

_Citations de Jacques Prévert_

L'orthographe ne fait pas le génie.

_Citations de Henri Beyle, dit Stendhal_

* * *

Je suis désolée mais je suis fatiguée de lire les Reviews qui me disent que je fais beaucoup trop de fautes et que ma correctrice ne fait rien. Je me suis déjà justifiée et j'en ai marre franchement. Je suis déjà complexée n'en rajoutez pas s'il vous plait. Cette fic ne devait pas être publié à la base, j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire parce que je fais beaucoup de fautes. Alors critiqué sur tout ce que vous voulez mais laissez tomber l'orthographe s'il vous plait. Si ne supporté pas les fautes ne lisé plus cette fic. Et Galswinthe je suis désolée d'avoir eu mon BAC mais je trouve que je le mérite.

Bon je m'arrête là. Je m'excuse pour ce passage négatif, je m'emporte facilement.

A bientôt avec le chapitre 32


	37. Chapter 32

Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui au programme nous avons un point de vue Edward qui ne sera pas super joyeux mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même.

MERCI : **Grazie, emy299, Tinga Bella, Mariefandetwilight, emichlo, bellardtwilight, mel031, melanienecureuil, adeline73100, helimoen, Toune, Galswinthe, Rosabella01, Titie, 35nanou, anayata, x8-twilight-8x, vinie65, appaloosa, Momoi94220, titefred, acoco, xalexeex25, samy940, Anill, Alexa27, Letmesign23, Nany1980, yayalia, ****veronika crepuscule****, **CaRoOThePriinCess, memette, tipiland,

Pour votre soutien et encouragement.

MERCI à **Flo, Titie** pour la correction

Et merci **Mel031** et **Samy940** pour les commentaires.

…

**MERCI aussi au Anonymes : **

Petitefilledusud : MERCI je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, bisous à bientôt

x-Fantastiic : Merci beaucoup ça me touche beaucoup. Tu m'as bien remonté le moral et t'inquiète pas je garde confiance même si j'ai parfois des moments de doute. Gros bisous. A bientôt

Morgane : Merci beaucoup pour ton super message. Bravo pour ton BAC ! Je suis très flattée par tous les super compliments que tu me fais merci. J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. Bisous A bientôt

Obscure : Merci, moi je suis une vraie taupe quand il faut voir les fautes =) bisous bonne lecture

Anonyme D : MERCI bonne lecture à bientôt j'espère

Marion : MERCI moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'idée des Bas j'ai eu cette idée en vers trois heure du matin j'étais été obligée de me lever pour noter cette idée. J'espère que le chap va te plaire, bonne lecture, bisous a+

LFX : Merci à toi de me le dire, ça me fait toujours plaisir de le savoir. J'espère que ce chap va te plaire aussi, bonne lecture. A bientôt

Anonyme D : MERCI beaucoup normalement il y aura moins de fautes, j'ai deux super correctrices maintenant =) bonne lecture A bientôt

BONNE LECTURE

…

CHAPITRE 32 : Apprendre à se connaitre

**EDWARD**

J'ai adoré cette course. Elle avait raison quand elle disait que l'on se sent libre, je ne pensais plus à rien, c'était exceptionne même si j'ai perdu. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune chance contre Bella. Cette femme est incroyable, cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant. Ce que j'aime le plus chez cette femme est qu'elle aime jouer. Je veux tout apprendre d'elle. (_n/mel: tu m'étonnes XD _)

Quand je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'être enfin sorti de ma colère. Depuis que j'ai appris qu'Esmée et Carlisle ne sont pas mes parents biologiques, je suis rempli de rancœur. Je leur en veux tellement, c'est en partie pour cela que je les ai quittés, leur amour n'était qu'illusions et mensonges depuis trop longtemps. Mais quand je suis avec Bella, je me sens Moi, pas le Edward pianiste, pas le Bad Boy, pas le pauvre garçon adopté et sans famille, je suis juste Moi. ( n/samy: et quel personne wouhh loll)

-Désolée Bad Boy mais… j'ai gagné ! Si ça peut te consoler, tu n'avais aucune chance mais tu t'es bien battu. Entendis-je dans l'oreillette.

Elle est essoufflée, c'est bizarre… pourtant ce n'est pas très physique comme activité. Je comprends qu'elle le soit après un combat… mais là, ce n'est pas normal je pense. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave… Je ne vais quand même pas lui demander si ça va, elle va sûrement s'énerver et puis si ça se trouve… qu'arrivé à un certain niveau, conduire devient une activité très fatiguante et physique. Moi je ne m'y connais pas après tout….

-Merci ! C'était impressionnant !

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

Elle a déjà repris son souffle, je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien. Et puis, est-ce bien normal que je me soucie autant d'elle alors que nous nous connaissons à peine. Finalement nous sommes amis maintenant et c'est ce qu'on fait dans ce cas, quoi de plus normal. (n/samy : a qui il veut faire croire ça ! loll!)

-On remet ça quand tu veux. Répondis-je

- T'inquiète pas, on aura bien l'occasion pendant la tournée. Bon ! Maintenant ! Tu vas ranger la voiture de Nounours dans le garage et surtout ne l'abîme pas , compris ! Dit-elle sérieusement.

-Oui chef ! Message reçu cinq sur cinq, fin de la communication. Répondis-je en rigolant.

Je reconduis doucement ce bijou, en y faisant très attention, je ne veux surtout pas m'attirer les foudres de Lady Grognon.

Bella… ce prénom lui va si bien, j'aimais bien Isabella mais je préfère tout de même Bella. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit tout de suite qu'elle préférait ce surnom. Il faudra que je lui pose la question pendant notre petit jeu, après tout… le coté positif d'avoir perdu est que je vais pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle. Je gare la voiture à sa place, je sors, la boucle puis repose les clés à leur place. Je profite de l'absence de Bella pour regarder de plus prés les autres merveilles que ce garage cache. Ils ont vraiment bon goût dans cette famille… ces voitures sont magnifiques ! Je regarde un peu partout, c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais je voudrai en apprendre plus sur Bella. Devant un mur rempli de photos, je souris de joie. Elles sont vraiment superbes… magnifiques même ! Je suis en admiration devant, ils ont l'air si heureux tous ensembles. Bella est radieuse, elle sourit comme jamais je ne l'ai encore vue. La belle blonde couverte de cambouis doit être Rose sur la photo elle s'affère à réparer la voiture que je viens de conduire. Elle sourit timidement. Sur une autre, un grand costaud tient Bella comme un sac à patates. Je rigole tout seul devant ces multitudes de moment de vie.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu mettais autant de temps à revenir !

Je sursaute, je n'ai même pas entendu Isabella arriver tellement ces photos sont passionnantes et drôles. Bella les regarde avec nostalgie et tristesse. Elle sourit tristement. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir entendre ses pensées et la comprendre.

- Tu vois ce gros costaud là ! C'est Emmett, mon grand frère, nous avons seulement deux ans de différence, là, c'est Rosalie sa fiancée. Et celui qui est avec Emmy, là, c'est Jasper, son meilleur ami. Jazz est mon frère de cœur. Nous n'avons pas encore mis les photos de notre diable de petite sœur de cœur… m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu les aimes beaucoup ! Ca se voit. Constatais-je en souriant

- Oui ! C'est ma famille.

- J'aimerai avoir une famille comme la tienne… Dis-je en soupirant. (_n/mel:je veux bien être ta famille...moi ;_) ) (n/samy : moi aussi, pas de galère !)

- Tu…

- On y va ? Demandais-je rapidement pour changer de sujet.

Bella sourit tristement, elle a compris que parler de ma famille est un sujet sensible. Elle prend ma main, me regarde, se mord les lèvres et finit par me faire un grand et magnifique sourire, puis elle me tire dehors. Nous marchons main dans la main silencieusement jusqu'à sa voiture. Je me sens si bien…Bella regarde sa montre.

- Edward, changement de programme. Les pilotes vont arriver donc nous allons un peu changer le jeu que nous devions faire. De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça ! Dit-elle énergiquement

- Explique-moi…

- Pendant la course, tu seras passager exceptionnellement. Normalement, je ne prends personne car ça me déconcentre. Cependant, durant toute la durée de la course, chacun notre tour, nous nous poserons une question, tu commenceras. Expliqua t elle.

- Et si tu ne veux pas répondre comme tu as l'habitude de le faire ? Demandais-je

- Il ne devrait pas y'avoir de problèmes car quand je course, je suis concentrée seulement sur la course et donc je ne vais pas réfléchir quand je vais te répondre... Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi… donc, il faut que j'ai l'esprit occupé à autre chose… tu comprends.

- Ok, ça marche. Et tes pilotes… ils arrivent quand au juste ?

- Maintenant ! C'est parti ! Que la fête commence ! Qu'est ce que ça m'a manqué ! Dit-elle pour elle-même.

Bella allume les phares de la voiture puis elle s'appuie sur la voiture juste à coté de moi. Elle a son sourire diabolique, je sens qu'elle jubile. Elle reste silencieuse et attend que les groupes de pilotes arrivent. Lady est terriblement belle et sexy, elle est si sure d'elle, j'aime cette facette de sa personnalité.(_n/mel: moi aussi...XD _)

Les voitures se rapprochent de nous, on ne voit que les phares qui nous éblouissent. Les bolides se stoppent alignés juste devant nous. Les portières s'ouvrent et les pilotes sortent et s'avancent vers nous. Ils semblent peu commodes et pas très heureux de nous voir sur leur terrain de jeu. Je regarde Bella pour voir ce qu'elle va faire. Elle reste calme et souriante, elle attend que quelqu'un parle.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici les amoureux ! Ici, c'est un circuit et non un lieu pour contempler les étoiles et batifoler ! Ah ! Je vous jure les riches… ils ne savent plus quoi inventer ! Dit-il en se payant notre tête. Ses potes sont bidonnés

- Ah bon ?... S'exclama Bella d'une voix naïve, elle pourrait être actrice.

- Bah oui ma jolie !

- Bon un peu de sérieux les mecs ! Je ne vous ai pas attendu une heure pour parler… passons aux choses sérieuses ! Qui est votre meilleur pilote ? Demanda Bella d'une voix autoritaire. .(_n/mel: laisse toi pas faire Bella :p_) (n/samy : 9 jadoreee les femme autoritaire et je suis pas la seul hein eddy ?)

Les pilotes sont stupéfaits, eh oui les mecs ! ça c'est l'effet Bella. Ça décoiffe ! Jolie le coup de la femme naïve. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire et quand Bella a reprit son sérieux, la tête qu'on fait les pilotes était mémorable. Je me demande comment elle fait pour rester si sérieuse. Ah ! on dirait qu'ils reviennent à eux.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir qui est notre meilleur pilote ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

- Pour faire un tricot avec lui... Non mais franchement les gars, il faut vous réveiller ! Emmett m'a dit que vous étiez fort, mais là je commence sérieusement à en douter. Si vous êtes aussi lent à répondre, je n'imagine même pas la lenteur de vos réflexes !

Bella y va fort, les pauvres, je n'aimerai pas être à leur place. Qu'est ce qu'elle est sexy comme ça ! Cette femme est terrible !

- Tu connais Emmett ? Maintenant il envoie sa secrétaire délivrer ses messages, c'est nouveau ça ? Qu'est ce que nous veut Le grand Emmett Swan ? Et puis qui es-tu ?

- Bella Swan, sa sœur. Je ne suis pas là pour faire passer un message ! Je suis là pour défier votre meilleur pilote alors vous allez me dire qui il est parce que je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter.

- Oh ! La jolie princesse veut faire une course avec Francis. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi ! Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Francis ne fait pas de course contre des Filles de riches capricieuse. Il n'affronte que les meilleurs… Et si il doit se mesurer à quelqu'un ici, c'est à Emmett et surement pas à une fille dans ton genre. Et puis c'est bien connu, les femmes et la conduite ça ne fait pas bon ménage. ricana le pilote blond et arrogant. (_n/mel: oh!OH! Il aurai pas dû dire ça... ça va chauffer ! _) (n/samy : vazi bella défonce les, ma belle bande de connard va y !)

Là… ils vont morfler les mecs, une Bella en colère, c'est mauvais. Elle va les massacrer. Ils vont perdre lamentablement si ils acceptent de concourir, ce que j'espère. Je me demande comment Bella va les convaincre d'accepter son défi. ( n/samy : ba o moin un qui c'est a quoi s'attendre mdr !)

- Très bien. Appelez votre Francis et dites lui que Bella Swan l'attend et qu'il ramène ses fesses pronto. Ordonna Isabella

- Non !

- Vous êtes nouveau ! vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Bella me souffle de l'attendre ici et qu'elle revient vite. Elle monte dans sa voiture puis part. Je me retrouve comme un con, tout seul devant les pilotes. Là, je suis complètement largué, je ne sais absolument pas ce que va faire Bella.

- Eh mec ? Ta copine, elle n'est pas un peu folle ? Demanda un des pilotes

- Je me le demande… Dis-je en soupirant

- Tu vas faire comment pour rentrer? Il semblerait qu'elle t'ai oublié.

- Elle a dit qu'elle revenait vite, vous avez une idée de ce qu'elle va faire? Et son frère, vous le connaissez bien? J'ai l'impression que cette famille est dingue. Demandais-je

- Non, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle va faire. Par contre toi ! Tu n'es pas du coin, sinon tu saurais qui est Emmet Swan ! Emmett est l'Ours de la glace, il est un des Dieux de la glace. M'explique le pilote à gauche, ils sont plutôt cool finalement.

- Oh merde ! Son frère c'est LE Emmett ! Et attendez ! Jasper c'est aussi un des Dieux de la glace, non? Alors là, je n'en reviens pas ! Isabella aurait pû me le dire.

- Attends ! tu as dit Isabella ?

- Euh oui… pourquoi ?

- BOB ! Appelle vite Francis ! On est dans la merde ! Cria un des pilotes affolé.

Je ne comprends absolument rien, ça commence à me fatiguer. J'ai hâte de commencer la course pour pouvoir poser beaucoup de questions à Lady Grognon. Mais je sens que ça va être encore long. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand un des plus jeunes me pose une question.

- Est-ce que tu vas souvent sur des circuits? Au fait, moi je m'appelle Alex et toi ?

- Edward. C'est la première fois que je viens sur un circuit. J'aime bien ce lieu et je comprends pourquoi elle vient souvent ici.

- Tu sais pourquoi on vient sur ce circuit vers minuit ?

- Pour vous entrainez parce que le jour le circuit est payant et réservé aux riches je crois… Répondis-je hésitant

- Oui, mais pas seulement. On vient ici parce que les deux meilleurs pilotes viennent ici parfois. Personne ne sait qui sont ces pilotes. On ne voit que leurs voitures, une Porche noire 911 GT1 avec des bandes rouges qui appartient à La Lionne noire et La Lionne rouge procède aussi Porche 911 GT1, mais elle est rouge avec des bandes noires. On raconte que La Lionne rouge aurait tout apprit à La lionne noire. Elles seraient nos protectrices. On aussi dit que le circuit reste ouvert la nuit grâce à elles.

- Alex arrête de raconter à Ed des conneries ! ce n'est qu'une légende ! S'exclama le pilote blond

- Je suis sûr qu'elle existe et que ce n'est pas une légende ! Elles arrivaient tout d'un coup. On ne les voyait pas arrivées mais on entendait leurs moteurs. Raconta Alex.(_n/mel:je pense comme toi... c'est pas juste une légende ! _)

C'est une sacrée légende… mais moi aussi j'ai envie d'y croire. Et j'ai comme l'impression que Bella se cache derrière cette légende. Je me trompe peut être mais ça lui ressemblerai bien.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu ces voitures? Demandais je curieux

- Non, mais comme l'as dit Ta Belle ça fait que quelques mois que nous venons ici. Et bizarrement, tous les anciens refusent de parler de cette légende. Je pense qu'ils les protègent. Expliqua un autre pilote.

Je les écoutais me parler de leur passion et de leurs aventures. J'aime bien cette ambiance, je m'entends bien avec eux. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait s'intégrer si facilement à un groupe.

Je suis entrain de regarder la voiture de Bret, le pilote blond, quand une voiture arrive très vite vers nous. La voiture se stoppe après un dérapage bien maitrisé. Je me demande si c'est Bella ou le Francis ? Les phares s'éteignent, la porte s'ouvre et un homme en sort. Le Francis tant attendu s'avance vers les pilotes.

- Où est-elle ! Et qu'elle voiture avait elle ? Demanda t il froidement.

Il semblerait que Francis soit le chef de cette bande… le silence règne dangereusement sur le circuit. Je pourrai répondre à ces questions mais je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée. Oh et puis après tout !

- Elle est partie et sa voiture est une Ferrari 458 Italia rouge. Dis-je calmement.

- Tu es qui toi !

- Edward, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrai vite.

- Bon les mecs ça va chauffer! Je pense qu'elle est partie chercher sa voiture spéciale. Ce que vous allez voir ne doit JAMAIS sortir de ce circuit ! Est ce que je suis claire! Ordonna Francis

- Oui !

- Bien, profitez bien du spectacle ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que vous aurez la chance de la voir conduire.

Bon ! ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais Bella, ça serait bien que tu arrives.

Je n'ai plus de doute, Bella est une des Lionnes. Mais je me demande qui est l'autre Lionne. (n/samy : 9 ba ya pas 36 solution c ou rose ou sa mère de cœur je parierai plus sur le deuxième point ) Nous attendons dans un silence religieux que la princesse boudeuse arrive. Je contemple le ciel étoilé en patientant quand nous entendons un bruit de moteur qui se rapproche dangereusement de nous. J'ai comme l'impression que la fête va bientôt commencer. Nous ne voyons absolument pas la voiture, mais le ronflement du moteur nous indique qu'elle est juste à coté. Le conducteur coupe le contact puis ouvre sa portière. Les nouveaux pilotes sont statufiés, je les comprends un peu… leur légende ce trouve juste devant leur yeux.

- Lionne noire quel plaisir de te voir ! Ca faisait longtemps. Excuse mes gars, ils sont nouveaux ! Dit Francis en souriant.

- Bon ! J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça ! A cause de tes mignons, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller danser la Salsa avec Bad Boy.

- Désolé Isabella. On fait comme d'habitude ?

- Oui. Edward. M'appelle Bella.

Je monte dans sa voiture, Bella me fait un grand sourire, au moins elle n'est pas en colère contre moi. Je sens que cette course va être superbe et sans pitié surtout. Lady s'installe tranquillement, elle vérifie que tout est ok, elle allume ses phares, tiens, faut que je lui demande comment elle fait pour conduire sans ses phares. J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser. Je ne pense pas que la course sera assez longue pour lui demander tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, même la nuit ne serait pas assez longue.

- Alors ? je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Demanda t elle en plaisantant

- Si énormément.(_n/mel: oh c'est mignon lol _) ((n/samy : trop chouuuu)

Elle sourit puis allume le moteur, on dirait qu'elle écoute la musique que fait le moteur pendant quelques minutes. Après Bella met la radio en route, elle augmente le volume. Ces gestes sont des automatismes ça se voit. Je ne perds pas une seconde de son rituel. Elle ferme ses yeux, respire et expire plusieurs fois pour se concentrer. Tout d'un coup, elle les ouvre, elle fixe droit devant elle, ses yeux brilles de détermination et de concentration, elle est magnifique. Je n'ose pas perturber ce moment, je respire le plus silencieusement possible.

Nous sommes sur la ligne de départ, Francis est juste à coté. Bret est entre les deux voitures, il va donner le départ. Il y a une telle tension que je me crispe instinctivement. Bella est calme et détendue, je l'admire franchement, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rester aussi détendue. Même moi avant de commencer à jouer je ne suis pas aussi calme…

Les moteurs rugissent, le décompte commence… cinq, elle baisse le son de la radio, quatre, Bella crispe ses mains sur le volant, trois, elle pose sa main sur le levier, prête à passer ses vitesses, deux, elle plisse ses yeux, un, Isabella appuie sur la pédale d'accélération, le duel a commencé. Je suis cloué au fond de mon siège à cause de la vitesse, quel départ ! Bella n'était pas à cent pour cent de ses capacités tout à l'heure, je n'avais aucune chance. Les deux voitures sont côte à côte pour l'instant, je sais que Bella va gagner.

- Alors ! Tu as perdu ta langue? Je croyais que tu avais des questions…? Demanda Bella en me taquinant.

- Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer. Me justifiais-je.

- Pose ta question. Je te rappelle que tu n'as que trois tours de circuit pour obtenir des réponses.

Par où commencer? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps il faut que je choisisse bien mes questions. Je prends quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Allez ! je commence par une question facile.

- Qui est la Lionne rouge et c'est vrai ce que dit la légende ? Que vous protégez les pilotes de minuit ? Demandais-je impatient de voir si ma déduction est bonne.

- ça ne fait pas deux questions ? La Lionne rouge est Joé, ma maman de cœur. (n/samy : GAGNEEEEEEEEEEE) C'est elle qui m'a donné le virus de la course sur circuit. On peut dire que j'ai fait les 400 coups avec elle. Je paye le gardien pour qu'il laisse le circuit ouvert toute les nuits mais tu ne le dis à personne. J'aime beaucoup conduire et je voulais permettre à tout pilote de profiter librement de ce plaisir. Expliquais-je sans retenue.

- Je me doutais que c'était ta maman qui était derrière la Lionne rouge. Je crois que c'est à ton tour.

- Quel est ton sport préféré ? Demanda Bella toujours aussi concentrée sur la course.

- Sans hésiter le Hockey. Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tes frères étaient dans l'équipe de hockey? Et j'aimerai bien comprendre de quoi parlait ton frère lors de son interview. Qui est Boucle d'or, Catwoman, fée clochette et Robin ? (mimi/ : voir chap19)

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout simplement parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Alors Catwoman et Robin je t'apprendrai que ce sont des héros de BD et la Fée clochette c'est un personnage de dessins animés.

- Bella ! Sérieusement, s'il te plait.

- Boucle d'or c'est Rosalie, Catwoman c'est moi, fée clochette c'est notre sœur et Robine bah c'est Jazz. Dit elle en soupirant

- OK, mais pourquoi ces personnages ? (_n/mel:et pk Edward demande jamais c'est QUI sa sœur de cœur... lol_) (n/samy : mais pireeeeeee !)

- C'est mon tour! Alors qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir te poser comme question?

- Je garde au chaud ma cartouche! Répliquais-je en boudant.

Je reporte mon attention sur la course. Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui conduit, je n'aurai pas pû rester concentré, et on aurai déjà failli a plusieurs reprises percuté le décor, là encore, Bella est unique. Nous sommes déjà au deuxième tour de piste. C'est fou ce que ça passe vite. Bella est juste derrière Francis et cela n'a pas l'air de la contrarier. Elle doit avoir une stratégie je pense. Bella ne se laisse pas distancer. On dirait qu'elle fait exprès de rester juste derrière.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille. Est-ce que tu as des frères, des sœurs ? Demanda Bella réticente.

Pourquoi à chaque fois que quelqu'un commence à aborder le sujet famille, j'ai le baromètre à colère qui monte rapidement. Je me tends comme un arc, prêt à décocher une flèche mortelle. Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question mais en même temps c'est Bella.

- J'avais une sœur. Dis-je froidement pour avoir la paix.

Généralement quand je fais passer ma fausse famille pour morte, les gens abandonnent vite leurs interrogations. J'espère que Bella va lâcher l'affaire et changer de sujet. Je regarde droit devant moi, je ne veux pas voir les expressions de Bella.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû aborder ce sujet, je suis vraiment désolée je te comprends.

- NON ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Dis-je en colère

Je suis con, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. Bella voulait juste me consoler. Cette colère commence sérieusement à me pourrir la vie. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se mettre en rogne. Il faut que je détende l'atmosphère et puis je ne voudrai pas qu'elle perde la course à cause de moi.

- C'est à moi! Pourquoi Boucle d'or, Catwoman, fée clochette et Robine ? Demandais-je joyeusement.

Bella ne me répond pas, elle reste silencieuse beaucoup trop longtemps. Je regarde dans sa direction et ce que je vois me choque. La belle Lionne est perdue dans ses pensées, son visage reflète une très grande souffrance, des larmes coulent lentement le long de son visage. Sa détresse me fait tellement mal. Je n'arrive plus à parler, les mots restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Le visage de Bella se crispe, je sens que la voiture est poussée à son maximum. Je commence à avoir peur, j'ai la sensation que Bella va le plus vite possible pour évacuer, oublier sa douleur. Elle n'a plus aucun contrôle sur son bolide. Bella soupire puis fait un sourire triste, je vois ses yeux envahis de résignation. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir comme ça. Son corps, son âme souffre tellement que cette souffrance je la ressens au plus profond de moi.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles qu'au Café des étoiles je t'ai dit que je ne m'entendais plus avec mes parents ? Demanda t elle froidement

- Euh oui… Répondis-je.

- Avant, on était une famille unie, on s'aimait. Mes parents étaient toujours là pour nous. J'étais une petite fille gâtée, couverte d'amour. Mes parents nous faisaient passer toujours avant le travail, ils allaient voir Emmett à chacun de ses entrainements et compétitions. Mais après ça n'a plus été pareil. J'avais 8ans quand l'accident eut lieu. Ce jour là… j'étais malade, je ne pouvais pas aller encourager Emmett à sa compète, mes parents l'on accompagné et m'ont laissée au bon soin de mon grand frère. En fin d'après midi, j'ai eu une très forte poussée de fièvre. Benjamin, en bon grand frère inquiet, a voulu me conduire à l'hôpital nous sommes montés dans un taxi. Raconta Bella d'une voix sans émotion.

J'ai très peur de la suite de son histoire, c'est de ma faute si elle a repensé à ce souvenir. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Je sais qu'elle va me raconter la suite de cette horrible histoire, je reste silencieux et attends la suite.

- Benny a vu ce qui allait nous arriver. Un camion avait perdu le contrôle, ses freins ne fonctionnaient plus. Le routier a klaxonné pour prévenir mais le taxi était coincé, la collision était inévitable. Benny m'a installée rapidement par terre, derrière le siège du conducteur, il m'a dit que je devais fermer les yeux et de ne surtout pas les ouvrir, tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas dit « Bellina c'est fini, tout va bien ». J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit. Après il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait que je me bouche les oreilles et que je chantonne la berceuse de notre mère. J'ai senti que mon frère se positionnait au dessus de moi pour me protéger. Tout ce que je me rappelle après c'est d'avoir senti un liquide chaud me couler dessus. Dit-elle

J'aurai voulu arrêter cette voiture et prendre Bella dans mes bras. Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça, vide, sans émotions. J'ai énormément de respect et d'admiration pour cette femme fabuleuse qui vit la tête haute après ce drame.

- Dès mon réveil, dans mon lit d'hôpital, j'ai bouché mes oreilles et fredonné la berceuse, je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux comme me l'avait dit Benny. Ma mère a essayé de me les faire ouvrir et arrêté de fredonner mais moi je ne voulais pas… j'attendais que ça soit Benny qui me le dise parce que je lui avais promis. Seul Emmett est arrivé à me les faire ouvrir et c'est à partir de ce jour que nous sommes devenus très proche l'un de l'autre. Il est rentré dans ma chambre, il s'est assis puis a attendu en caressant mes cheveux doucement. Petit à petit, j'ai arrêté de me boucher les oreilles et de fredonner. J'ai réclamé Benny plusieurs fois… Emmett m'a annoncée que notre Grand frère était mort, je n'ai pas compris sur le moment, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Emmy m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'écoute son deuxième grand frère. Il a su trouver les mots : « Belli c'est fini, tout va bien maintenant ouvre les yeux » et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Je n'ai jamais parlé de cet accident et de Benny à personne. J'aimais mon frère, mes parents aussi et Emmett également. Sa perte a détruit notre famille et nous a fait changer. La petite fille que j'étais et mes parents sont morts avec Benny. Emmett n'a jamais été le même après, lui, qui était si sérieux est devenu un bout-en-train. Quand tu dis que je ne peux pas comprendre… tu te trompes…. Soupira tristement Bella

- Je suis désolé. Dis-je la gorge serrée._ n/mel:ouais bien moi j'ai fini ma boîte de mouchoir... tellement triste cette histoire:_( ) (n/samy : sniffffffffffffffff)

- Tu ne savais pas. Emmett a choisi Boucle d'or parce que Rose est blonde, Robin pour Jazz parce que Emmett est Batman et vu qu'ils sont potes ça lui paraissait logique. Pour moi, c'est tout simplement parce que j'étais habillée avec mon ensemble en cuir noir. Pour la Fée clochette… je ne sais pas pourquoi il a choisi ce personnage.

Bon ! maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses. Accroche-toi bien et serre les fesses parce que là j'ai une course à gagner ! On a assez pris de retard comme ça ! S'exclama t elle.

Je l'admire, comment fait-elle pour oublier aussi vite ? Et passer de la tristesse à la joie. Non ! elle ne peut pas oublier. Ce n'est qu'une façade, un masque pour se protéger, faire croire que tout va bien. En me confiant cette partie de sa vie je serai à jamais lié à elle par ce souvenir. Ce soir, elle m'a accordé sa confiance et moi la mienne, cette femme m'a touché et marqué pour le restant de ma vie.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 32** …

**« ****La vie est un sommeil, l'amour en est le rêve, Et vous aurez vécu, si vous avez aimé**** » **

Alfred de Musset

…

Voilà j'attends comme d'habitude votre avis ! Toutes à vos claviers et faites moi exploser ma boite mail 8D

Bisous

A bientôt

Et encore merci pour votre soutien


	38. Chapter 33

COUCOU !

Voila la suite j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

MERCI : Tinga Bella, yayalia, odrey6401, 35nanou, veronika crepuscule, xalexeex25, mel031, adeline73100, Nany1980, Titie, emy299, vinie65, Rosabella01, Alexa27, helimoen, Grazie, emichlo, bellardtwilight, Galswinthe, appaloosa, NanaFreezy, anayata et Mariefandetwilight

**Et un grand merci à TITIE qui m'a corrigé magnifiquement et plus vite que son ombre ce chapitre **

* * *

Claralovetwilight : Merci beaucoup je suis contente que le coup de la légende t'ai plut. J'espère que la suite va te plaire encore plus gros bisous à bientôt

Petitefilledusud : Je suis contente que la citation t'ai plu j'ai du mal à en trouver des fois. Merci de m'encourager régulièrement. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture à bientôt

LFX : Merci j'espère que la suite va te plaire 8D bisous A+

Acroatwilight : MERCI BEAUCOUP j'espère que la suite va être aussi géniale. Bisous A bientôt

**BONNE LECTURE **

* * *

CHAPITRE 33 : Confidences

**EDWARD**

Quand elle a dit : « Accroches-toi bien et serres les fesses », je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point ! Là, j'ai un peu envie de descendre de cette voiture ! Cette femme est folle, inconsciente ou alors suicidaire…

A cause de ma bêtise, Bella a perdu sa concentration pendant qu'elle me racontait son histoire, résultat, nous nous sommes fait pas mal distancer par Francis. On ne va jamais réussir à gagner… c'est foutu! Et tout ça par ma faute… ( n/samy : il connais pas bella lui !)(n/mel: non vraiment pas lol )

Oh merde! Je suis dans la merde ! Elle va me tuer, c'est sûr! Si jamais Bella apprend qu'Alice n'est pas vraiment morte, je suis un homme mort! Je commence à la connaitre. Lady va m'incendier, me faire souffrir mille et une torture… Pas de panique… les chances qu'elle l'apprenne son très minces. C'est même impossible…Oui impossible! (n/samy : hahaha mdrrr si tu savais ke c sa sœur de cœur imbécile !)( n/mel: ah non ! c'est pas impossible... mais vrai lol )

- Bad! Ça va?

- Euh oui…

- Bon! Si ça va, tu peux répondre à ma question alors? Quelle est la chose la plus folle que tu es faite? Et avec qui l'as-tu faite? Demanda Bella calmement.

- Avec toi! Quand je t'ai embrassée sans réfléchir… mais franchement, ce jour là, j'aurai dû utiliser un peu plus ma tête… Si j'avais su que cette créature de rêve cachait une folle furieuse qui m'entraîne dans des trucs pas possibles... je ne… je t'aurais quand même embrassé rien que pour voir la tête que tu as faite. Dis-je en rigolant. (n/samy : rigole rigole ya deux minute tu flippais et de deux seconde après tu va te pissés dessus lolll!)(n/mel: ouais Samy je suis d'accord)

- Toi! T'as de la chance que je sois trop occupée avec cette course... Bon! Il est temps d'y mettre un terme pour que je puisse m'occuper de ton cas! S'exclama Bella en grognant.

Qu'est-ce que j'aime la mettre en colère, elle est tellement adorable dans ces moments là...

- Eh! Mais ça ne va pas!

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là! Bella sourit, fière de la petite tape qu'elle m'a donnée sur la tête quand j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ce n'est pas juste!

- Boudes pas Edward, celle-là tu l'as cherchée. Dit Lady en souriant.

Je reste silencieux et observe la course que nous sommes en train de perdre… Francis est toujours devant nous, il est doué… mais si je n'avais pas été là, je suis certain que Bella aurait gagné depuis longtemps.

- Dis-moi, tu fais quoi comme job maintenant que tu ne travailles plus pour ton frère? Demandais-je curieux.

- Pour changer, j'ai aidé ma sœur. (n/samy : qui entre parenthèse ai la sienne hummm c de l'inceste sa nan quoi!bon c bon je la ferme !) Mais en ce moment, je suis sans-emploi. Mon mentor a bien essayé de me trouver quelque chose, mais… enfin bref… c'est compliqué.

- Raconte-moi… s'il te plait.

- Un ami à Marcus, Mr Moon, cherchait quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Je l'ai rencontré pour voir si le travail qu'il me proposait m'intéressait, il m'a testée pour voir si j'étais assez compétente pour m'occuper de son protégé. Le job me plaisait bien mais je voulais rencontrer le musicien avant d'accepter. Moon m'a proposée de le rencontrer cet après-midi. J'y suis allée et là…

Mr Moon… ça me dit quelque chose… je l'ai déjà entendu ce nom… il y a longtemps, mais je ne sais plus où…

Bella fait une pause dans son récit pour se concentrer un peu plus sur la course, elle a bien rattrapé son retard, finalement on va peut-être la gagner...

Elle va tellement vite dans les virages, que c'en est impressionnant. Isabella fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise, ça se voit qu'elle connait bien sa voiture. On dirait que celle-ci réagit au millimètre près. (n/mel: ouais bien y a pas juste la voiture qui réagit... même toi tu réagis au millimètre au prêt d'elle mdr )

C'est à se demander si cette femme a des défauts. Je l'observe à son insu, elle est encore plus belle que d'habitude, il n'y a pas à dire… la course lui va vraiment bien!

Ah! Mais j'allais oublier de lui demander… comment fait-elle pour voir sans ses phares… je ne distingue que ceux de Francis dont on se rapproche de plus en plus. Conduire sans phares… c'est prodigieux… mais flippant aussi. Nous sommes juste derrière Francis, mais il ne doit pas nous voir… La ligne d'arrivée n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, il faut que Bella le double maintenant... Elle ne semble pas de mon avis… elle attend je ne sais pas trop quoi pour doubler.

- Donc, j'y suis allée, accompagnée de Marcus. Nous avons attendu plusieurs heures… pour finalement rencontrer un musicien qui n'en était pas un… Moon s'est joué de moi, ce qui m'a mise de très mauvaise humeur. J'ai rencontré son fils, Jay, qui n'est pas musicien mais acteur, au lieu de son protégé. Après toute cette mascarade… je ne savais plus si je voulais de ce job.

- Tu as accepté finalement?

- Non. Mon choix dépendait de ce musicien... J'ai dit à Moon que je le contacterai si je changeais d'avis.

Attends… Jay Moon… acteur, mais c'est…non…mais si… c'est le fils de Pierre! (n/samy : mais kil es con c pas possible ! mimi tes sur que tu lui a donne un cerveau ? hé ed nan jay c le fils de paul et jake ! lolll ) (mimi : ?)Je suis con… je ne reconnais même plus le nom de famille de mon manager, c'est grave quand même... ( n/mel: oui TRÈS grave mdr )

Bon aussi, il faut dire que je l'ai toujours appelé Pierre. Alors comme ça, il voulait Bella pour le remplacer… j'ai du mal à réaliser. Là Pierre, tu as dû te faire allumer… te payer la tête de Bella, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée... Je n'en reviens pas! Lady aurait pu être mon manager. Je me demande si elle aurait accepté si j'avais été là à la place de Jay… Est-ce que je lui avoue que je suis le musicien qu'elle aurait dû voir? NON… Pour une fois que j'ai une longueur d'avance sur elle... J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle va découvrir qui est le musicien de Pierre, encore faut-il qu'elle accepte de le rencontrer… (n/samy : a mon avis tu va ten souvenir lollll)

- Bella tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, et comment tu fais pour conduire sans phares ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai de bons yeux et je conduis sans pour l'effet de surprise. Après ce virage, sur la dernière ligne droite, je vais doubler Francis. Normalement, il ne me verra que lorsque je serais devant lui, et là… la victoire est dans la poche! Explique-t-elle sérieusement

Ok! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'a pas doublé plus tôt. Bella met en pratique sa tactique, elle double Francis, il ne s'aperçoit de rien pour l'instant… L'experte rallume ses phares en même temps qu'elle accélère. Francis essaye de doubler à son tour la Lionne noire. Nous avons une légère longueur d'avance mais Francis est juste à coté de nous, ça va être serré.

- Accroche-toi bien! Ca va secouer! M'ordonne une Lady Grognon très concentrée et sérieuse.

Francis se rapproche de plus en plus de nous… il ne va quand même pas essayer de nous sortir du circuit pour gagner? Oh le con! Il nous percute pour nous mettre hors-jeu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça… c'est super dangereux! Merde! Bella grimace. Elle a l'habitude apparemment... Elle contrôle tout comme une Reine, elle passe avec finesse et délicatesse devant. Je me tourne pour savoir où est Francis, plus rien à craindre, nous allons gagner. Bella passe la ligne d'arrivée puis fait un super dérapage contrôlé.

- Vous êtes arrivé à destination, en espérant que vous avez fait un agréable voyage en notre compagnie. Nous sommes désolés pour ses légères zones de turbulence… Alors ça t'a plu? Demanda Bella en souriant.

- Oui! C'était super, merci !

- De rien… C'est moi qui te remercie. Dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Pourquoi elle me remercie… je n'ai rien fait de spécial. C'est elle qui m'a fait partager sa passion. Bon sang! J'ai un mal fou à la décoder! Pourquoi avec elle c'est à la fois simple et compliqué? (n/samy : c'est comme sa avec toute les femmes eddy si c trop simple c po marrant mdrrr)

**BELLA**

Je me sens en pleine forme! Cette course a été vivifiante. C'est la meilleure que j'ai faite de toute ma courte vie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude... Edward y est sûrement pour quelque chose… j'en suis certaine! ( n/mel: c'est pas sûrement... mais c'est certain que Edward en est pour quelque chose lol )

Quand je lui ai parlé de Benny… pour la première fois j'ai eu l'impression d'être enfin libérée d'un poids énorme… Mais ma tristesse est toujours présente. Je ne veux plus y penser pour l'instant, je pleurerai Benny comme d'habitude quand je serai seule dans mon lit.

Je me dirige droit sur Francis, assez remontée contre lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de nous foncer dessus. Il va m'entendre! Edward me suit calmement et discrètement, je pense qu'il a senti qu'il ne fallait surtout pas venir me chercher pour l'instant. Francis est en train de parler tranquillement avec son groupe, tu vas voir mon coco ce qui t'attend.

- Isabella! Eh! J'ai l'impression que tu es rouillée… d'habitude tu aurais expédié cette course plus rapidement. Dit Francis en souriant

- TOI! M'exclamais-je durement

- Oui?

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris bon sang! Nous rentrer dedans juste pour gagner! T'es malade! Ça aurait pu très mal finir imbécile! Ah! Je te jure que je me retiens de t'en coller une! J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça avec tes pilotes! Criais-je en colère

- D'habitude, ça ne te gêne pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans de tels états... ( n/mel: bien réveil patate ! Edward était là ! )

C'est vrai que ça ne me dérangeait pas avant… mais là, ce n'était pas pareil, je n'étais pas seule, si il était arrivé quelque chose à Edward par ma faute, je m'en serais voulue énormément…. Moi, ce n'est pas grave si j'ai un accident mais les autres non. J'aurai dû prévenir Francis avant la course… ( n/mel: ouais bien pas si patate que ça enfin compte )

Je ne veux plus ce genre de course… c'est fini! Avant ça m'était égale… mais la vie est bien trop précieuse pour jouer avec elle inconsciemment et stupidement.

- Là, je n'étais pas seule Francis! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS que ça se reproduise dans une seule des courses qui se déroulera sur ce circuit! C'est bien clair! Faites passer l'info, si jamais cette consigne est transgressée je ferai fermer le circuit! Vous êtes prévenus. Dis-je sérieusement.

- Ok

- Et pendant que j'y suis, faites courir le bruit que les Lionnes sont des femmes et non des hommes! Ça commence à m'agacer d'entendre que les femmes ne sont pas capables de conduire sur circuit!

- Isabella ça faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu...? Demanda Boby un des anciens pilotes

- Mon nouveau terrain de chasse est à New York maintenant. Dis-je en plaisantant

- Alors tu ne travailles plus pour Emmett? Et Joé? Elle est toujours dans ce secteur?

- Oui, c'est Rose qui gère la boutique maintenant, et ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, Joé est toujours dans la course. Elle vous surveille comme d'habitude. Bon je vais ranger ma voiture, Edward tu m'accompagnes? Demandais-je en souriant.

Edward me suit, toujours aussi silencieux, je me demande à quoi il pense... J'aimerai lui poser des questions sur sa famille mais je sais qu'il va se braquer. Il a bien trop de colère en lui, j'aimerai qu'il se confie aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'il est prêt, un jour peut-être...

Nous sommes confortablement installés dans la voiture, je roule vers mon garage privé.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Soit nous allons dans le club de Salsa pour danser ou alors nous restons ici boire une bière avec les pilotes. A toi de voir…. Dis-je en coupant le moteur. ( n/mel: ou ce couché dans un lit... et dansé a l'horizontal *ok je sort * )

J'espère qu'il ne va pas choisir la Salsa. Je n'aime pas trop danser… en plus je suis une catastrophe. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prise tout à l'heure de lui dire que j'aimerai aller danser! Bon, c'est vrai que ça ne me déplairait pas de danser avec lui mais je préfère tout de même rester ici.

- Quel choix difficile et cruel… D'un coté, je pourrais danser avec une femme sexy qui se frottera sensuellement à moi durant plusieurs danses…. et de l'autre, une bière et des pilotes. Non… c'est vraiment dur de choisir…

Je suis foutue… je ne vais pas échapper à la Salsa. Je vais me ridiculiser en plus… la Salsa… Je n'ai rien de gracieux et de sensuel quand je danse… Enfin… si on peut appeler ça de la danse... (n/mel: prend mon option... femme sexy, frottement sensuelle et plaisir garantie... *ok je re sort* mdr )

- Bon! Je pense que je vais finalement prendre la…Sal…la bière !

NON! Pas la Salsa! Je peux peut-être simuler un malaise… comme ça, pas de danse…. Oui! C'est un super plan, bon il faut que…Attends il a dit quoi?

- Tu peux répéter?

- Je préfère la bière… Avec elle, je suis sûr de ne pas être déçutet je suis certain qu'elle ne me saoulera pas avec des paroles futiles. Elle cherchera juste à me faire plaisir, elle. Dit Bad Boy sérieusement.( n/mel: hey ! c'est vraiment bas ça... tu mérites pas mon option *boude* )

Oh…je reste sans voix…. Le con, il préfère une bière à moi, c'est…je vais…le tuer. Il se paye ma tête ! Puis je ne parle pas de choses futiles, je ne suis pas une de ses dindes idiotes! Là! Je boude et je contiens ma fureur. Je suis vexée, ce mec est tout sauf un gentleman.

- Alors… comme ça je dis des choses futiles? Tu préfères une vulgaire bière à une charmante femme… Je n'en reviens pas! Criais-je presque.

- Bella je plaisante!

- Ah…on fait quoi finalement? On va danser? Dis-je gênée et rougissante.

- Non, on reste ici, je veux ma bière moi. Dit-il en rigolant

Non mais il me cherche! Il veut mourir, je ne comprends rien… Pourquoi il veut rester ici ?

- Bella! J'aimerai beaucoup aller danser avec toi… mais je sais que tu préfères rester ici. Alors! On va la boire cette bière! M'expliqua-t-il avec son magnifique sourire en coin qui me fait tant fondre.

-TOI!...Toi, tu commences à trop bien me connaitre… L'accusais-je en souriant

Après avoir rangé et fermé les garages, nous reprenons ma Ferrari. Je nous conduis auprès des mecs pour boire cette fameuse bière qui m'a fait tournée en bourrique. Je sors pour me joindre au groupe, lorsque Edward attrape ma main brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Je le regarde, ses yeux sont fixés durement sur les hommes qui me regardent d'un peu trop près. Ce n'est pas possible! Non… il n'est quand même pas…Jaloux? J'ai vraiment très envie de rire… il est trop mignon comme ça. (n/samy : rien de plus parfait qu'un edward cullen jaloux hummmmmm pas vrai les filles ?)( n/mel: OH OUI ! trop mignon )

-Edward! L'appelais-je pour qu'il arrête de tuer du regard les pauvre gars.

Il me regarde en me souriant. Je lui tends sa bière puis le traine vers Francis et Boby que je connais depuis longtemps. Nous discutons et rions comme une bande d'amis. Je bavarde avec quelques pilotes en jetant de temps en temps un rapide coup d'œil vers Bad Boy. Il est en train de rigoler avec un groupe, je m'inquiète pour rien… Edward m'impressionne, il s'intègre si facilement aux pilotes, on dirait qu'il fait partie de la bande depuis longtemps. L'ambiance est agréable, je ne regrette pas d'être restée.

Tout le long des discussions, j'échange quelques regards et sourires avec Edward… Je me sens si bien… même si la fatigue commence à me peser. Je me faufile jusqu'à Edward discrètement pour le surprendre. Il est de dos, je m'avance doucement, me mets sur la pointe des pieds puis lui souffle dans l'oreille.

- La bière est bonne? Tu ne regrettes pas la femme qui aurait pu être sensuellement collée à toi? Dis-je en susurrant.

Il me tire rapidement dans ses bras. Je me retrouve face à de magnifiques yeux verts et un sourire coquin, je n'aurai pas dû jouer... Nous nous regardons en rigolant pendant quelques minutes.

- La bière est très agréable et je ne regrette absolument pas la femme sensuellement collée à moi… Vu que j'ai une charmante créature dans mes bras... Mais si tu veux aller danser, je veux bien t'accompagner. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- J'ai un truc à t'avouer… je suis une catastrophe en danse et je n'aime pas ça. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ah ! Enfin une chose que tu ne sais pas faire et que moi je sais faire parfaitement!

- Toi! Tu es un model de modestie... Bon! On y va, je commence à fatiguer...

- Je te suis où tu veux.

Nous quittons le circuit après avoir saluer tout le monde. Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à la voiture et me stoppe devant celle-ci quand mon portable se met à sonner... Et merde! Emmett! Qu'est-ce qu'il est collant... Je décroche ou pas…? Non.

- Bella, ton portable.

- Est-ce que tu peux conduire, s'il te plait. Demandais-je en éteignant mon téléphone.

- Euh…oui bien sûr. Où est-ce que l'on va?

Je veux rentrer chez moi… mais d'un autre coté, je ne veux pas quitter Edward. Qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait faire? Je ne vais quand même pas le ramener à la maison… à moins que…( n/samy : wowwwwwww tu vas pas faire sa ?)

- Edward, as-tu un endroit pour dormir? Si tu veux, tu peux passer la nuit chez moi. Proposais-je sérieusement

- D'accord! De toute façon, je te l'ai dit… où tu vas, j'y vais. Répond-il en plaisantant (n/samy : OMGGG nan trukk de malade a kan la rencontre avec sa sœur chérie et heuu le poing d'emmett ? lolll)

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me suivre... Dis-je pour moi-même tristement.

Je ne dois pas penser à ma maladie pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter. Il ne faut pas que je gâche cette super soirée.

- Bella, je passe par où pour me rendre chez toi?

- Attends… j'installe le GPS c'est plus simple. Je suis une catastrophe en orientation, j'arrive à me perdre pour rentrer chez moi. Tu vois… je suis loin de tout savoir faire. Rigolais-je

- Bella, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu t'es mise en colère contre Francis tout à l'heure?

- Comme je l'ai dit, ça aurait pu mal tourner. Ça ne me dérangeait pas avant… mais…en fait, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait durant cette course. Je ne me le serais pas pardonnée si tu avais eu un accident pendant la course. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que c'était stupide de jouer avec nos vies en essayant de mettre la voiture du pilote hors-jeu. La vie est bien trop précieuse pour jouer avec. C'est pourquoi j'ai interdit cette pratique.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi?

- De t'inquiéter pour moi. Dit-il avec un sourire comme je n'en avais jamais vu.

- Edward…tu veux bien me parler un peu de ta famille? Tu sais… peut être que ça te ferait du bien… Demandais-je timidement.

J'attends silencieusement qu'Edward me réponde… si, il le fait... Cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'Edward n'a pas desserré les dents…. je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à m'en parler. Je regarde l'extérieur, nous allons bientôt arriver. Je vais retrouver mon lit, ma couette, le bonheur!( n/mel: et la merde va tombé car surement il va voir Alice )

- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents biologiques. J'ai été adopté par des gens biens… ils avaient une fille de mon âge. J'ai longtemps crû que ma sœur était ma jumelle et que ses parents étaient aussi les miens. Ils m'ont cachés pendant des années la vérité. Quand je l'ai apprise… ça m'a profondément blessé, ils m'ont trahis…. Je suis parti en leur faisant mes adieux par lettre. Aujourd'hui, les souvenirs de cette famille qui n'était pas la mienne, ne sont qu'amertume et colère. Mais bizarrement, quand je suis avec toi cette colère disparaît... Raconta-t-il tristement.

Je comprends sa colère, elle est justifiée mais couper les ponts avec toute ta famille… c'est excessif. Bon, je ne peux pas trop juger sa réaction... après tout, je n'ai pas toutes les données, je sais qu'il ne me raconte pas tout…

J'espère qu'il va réussir à se débarrasser de cette colère, parce que ça va finir par lui pourrir la vie… Je l'aiderai.

- Bella tu ne dis rien?

- Si…on est arrivé. Gare-toi là. Dis-je en souriant

Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise Edward? Que je te comprends, que je te rassure en te disant que tu as bien agit... Je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas tout… mais j'espère que tu n'as pas abandonné ta famille juste parce qu'ils t'ont cachée la vérité. Tu serais un idiot… (n/samy : et pas n'importe quelle idiot mais celui qui a abandonner ta sœur de cœur chérie !)

Nous sommes devant la porte, je cherche mes clés comme toujours… bon! Pas le choix plan B. Je vais une fois de plus, crocheter la porte de mon chez-moi. Je me demande si un jour je vais réussir à ouvrir cette porte avec les clés!

- Bella, tu es sure que c'est chez toi? Parce que là, tu es en train de forcer une porte...

- J'ai perdu les clés, mais oui, c'est bien chez moi. Bah je crois… maintenant que tu me le dis... Je plaisante Bad.

- Ça ne va pas déranger ta famille si je dors ici? Je ne voudrai pas que tes deux grands frères protecteurs me tombent dessus parce que je dors avec leur petite sœur...

- Ça ne risque pas… Tu prends la chambre d'amis et mes frères ne sont pas là. Ils sont dans notre maison en dehors de la ville. Ici, c'est mon ancien appartement, je vivais là quand je travaillais pour Emmett. Expliquais-je en ouvrant la porte. (n/samy : ohh t tropp pas marrante mimi moi je voulais la confrontation sniffff je boude ...attend koiiiiiii edward prend la chambre d'amis mais elle ait cinglé Bella ou koi ?)( n/mel: ouais mon option MOI... je là veux ! *boude* ) (mimi : passe incognito…en sifflotant )

Je sens que la journée de demain, oups… on est déjà demain… bon d'aujourd'hui, va être bien mouvementée. J'espère que ma poisse va prendre un peu de vacances parce que les journées pourries j'en ai marre! Edward est peut être mon porte-bonheur... J'ai bon espoir, il va peut être me porter chance.

**FIN du CHAPITRE 33**

* * *

Trop fatiguée pour chercher une citation

* * *

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos messages.

**POUR LA SUITE** je ne sais absolument pas quand je vais la poster je ne l'ai même pas écris. Je travaille depuis cette semaine et je fais de bon journée et quand j'ai fini je n'ai pas la force, le courage et l'envie d'écrire j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je n'abandonne pas cette fic bien sure. Je veux juste vous prevenir que je prendrai plus de temps pour écrire.

C'est tout pour ce soir

GROS BISOUS

A bientôt

Bon weekend


	39. Chapter 34

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée scolaire s'est bien passée pour vous ou vos enfants (si vous en avez bien sure 8D )

Je profite de ce chap pour faire un peu de pub à memette, j'adore son OS « **les secrets ne sont pas éternels ». J**e vous conseille de le lire, cet OS est super et drôle. Elle va même en faire une fic tellement il a plût et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que je l'ai un peu aidé… allez-y vous verrez par vous-même. (je mets le lien en bas)

Deuxième annonce, j'ai une lectrice qui cherche une BETA. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, faites-moi signe.

Voilà, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

Alors comme d'habitude, je vous **remercie** pour vos **supers** messages, ça m'a bien motivée et inspirée pour écrire. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos messages…mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que je travaille à la cueillette des pommes et des poires, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour répondre et écrire. De plus, je dispose d'internet que le weekend. Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ma petite vie et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

MERCI BEAUCOUP :

**nathalie63, twilighteuse, Nany1980, 35nanou, yayalia, vinie65, doudounord, acoco, Rosabella01, Mariefandetwilight, Lydie's, bellardtwilight, Dex-DaZzLinG, Alexa27, helimoen, emichlo, adeline73100, emy299, samy940, veronika crepuscule, mel031, Galswinthe, anayata,**** Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, LaoLuvRob**** et Tinga Bella. **

Merci **samy940** et **mel031** d'avoir commenté ce chap

ET UN GRAND MERCI à **Titie** pour la correction. _(Avec plaisir :p)_

* * *

**LFX** : Merci pour ton message, j'ai pris le temps pour écrire ce chap et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Petitefilledusud** : Merci pour le message. Je suis contente que le chapitre 33 t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci aussi. Bonne rentrée et bon courage pour ta prépa et MERCI pour ton soutien et de m'avoir prévenue. Gros bisous, peut-être à un de ces jours.

**Acroatwilight **: Merci pour le message. Je suis contente que la course t'ai plu, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et désolée pour la confrontation, ce n'est pas encore au programme. Bonne lecture, à bientôt.

**Morgane** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Et j'espère que tu as passée de bonnes vacances, même si tu n'avais pas internet. Bonne lecture et gros bisous.

**Claralovetwilight** : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Gros bisous. A bientôt

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

CHAPITRE 34 : lâcher prise

**BELLA**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'inviter Bad Boy à dormir chez moi... Je le connais à peine, j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie... _.( n/samy : en mm temps ki laimerai pas !)_ c'est vrai que je vais partir avec lui pour plusieurs semaines… _c'est vrai aussi qu'_on s'amuse bien ensemble… mais jamais avant cette foutue maladie, j'aurai été aussi téméraire. D'habitude, je suis beaucoup plus prudente et méfiante. Je n'accorde pas mon amitié aussi facilement. Mais ce mec n'est pas n'importe qui… c'est l'homme le plus canon que j'ai rencontré de toute mon existence. Il est gentil, galant… mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être désagréable et chiant parfois…. _( n/samy : ba c un mec en mm temps ) _Cet homme est le jour et la nuit à lui tout seul. Je suis perdue… il est tellement complexe.

Nous sommes face à face…. les yeux dans les yeux… je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui et la fatigue ne m'aide pas à réfléchir calmement. Bon je respire un bon coup, je n'ai aucunes raisons de me mettre à douter de…de quoi finalement…. ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi je doute ! Il faut vraiment que je dorme. Allez, ce n'est plus le moment de réfléchir si oui ou non j'invite Bad vu que c'est déjà fait… Ce qui est fait est fait !

- Veux-tu boire, manger quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas mangé et je pense que toi non plus, en plus j'ai toujours quelque chose dans le congélateur au cas où. Quand Emmett débarque les surgelés me sauvent la vie. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il peut manger…ça fait peur à voir. J'ai honte quand il commande au restaurant... Si un jour il te propose d'aller au resto, surtout… ne propose JAMAIS de payer pour lui…Tu te ruinerais. Expliquais-je en sortant un plat de Lasagne.

- Je note, pas d'invitation au resto avec Emmett… Tu veux de l'aide ? Je peux mettre la table si tu veux ? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire éblouissant.

- Non, c'est bon, merci. La salle de bain est juste là, si tu veux te rafraichir. Fait comme chez toi. _.( n/samy :humm la sale de bainn vazi eddy jariiv )_

- Je ne dis pas non à une bonne douche. Je n'aime pas avoir l'odeur du tabac sur moi. Par contre… je veux bien faire comme chez moi mais je ne suis pas certain que tu apprécierais que je me balade à poil dans ton appartement... Quoi que…je suis tellement sexy que je suis sure que tu ne serais pas contre mater gratuitement un beau spécimen comme moi. _( n/samy : sa c sur on peu meme te payer si tu veux !)_ _(N/MEL: oh mon dieu... Edward arrête si non ta tête passera plus dans la porte lol )_

Non mais ça ne va pas ! Se balader à poil… dans mon appartement…ça serait…euh…..hors de question….enfin non…bien. OK, J'AVOUE… ça serait GENIAL ! Non sérieusement… je ne peux pas lui dire ça, quoi que… Il dit surement ça pour me provoquer... Je peux tenter de le piéger à son propre jeu.

- Comme tu veux... Je te l'ai dit, fait comme chez toi. Moi je m'en fiche… mais si tu veux des vêtements, je peux t'en trouver. Ta valise est restée à l'aéroport ? Dis-je paraissant sérieuse.

- Oui. J'en avais tellement marre d'attendre que je suis parti sans. Bon ! A la douche ! Si tu veux, il y a de la place pour deux…. Dit-il langoureusement en cherchant à m'énerver.

- Va te laver ! Je vais te chercher des fringues. Les serviettes sont sous le lavabo. Lui répondis-je faussement irritée.

Je mets les Lasagnes à chauffer après avoir mis la table. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis stressée tout à l'heure. Je suis stupide, j'ai bien fait d'inviter Edward finalement. _(N/Mel: j'espère bien que t'es bien fait... c'est Edward tout de même )_

Je finis de nettoyer la cuisine et après je vais chercher des vieilles fringues de Jazz dans la chambre d'ami. Au pire si je n'en trouve pas, je sais qu'Emmett a dû encore laisser trainer ses vêtements chez moi…. Le problème, c'est qu'Edward n'a pas vraiment la même carrure que lui….

- Bella, tu aurais la gentillesse de me prêter les fringues que tu m'as si gentiment proposées tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me balader à poil… mais il ne fait pas très chaud chez toi.

Oh ! ...Oh mon Dieu ! Il est encore plus beau que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer… Je suis en présence d'un Apollon, ce mec a un corps que toutes femmes rêvent un jour de voir. Bah maintenant je peux mourir comblée. (_N/MEL: oui moi aussi )_

Je ne me gêne ABSOLUMENT pas pour le dévorer du regard. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés, des gouttes d'eau perlent sur son corps. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être cette goutte d'eau qui se glisse lentement le long de ses abdos et suit son chemin vers son V magnifiquement dessiné…. Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau, sexy et sensuel…. Cet homme est un appel à la luxure. Il faut que je me reprenne, je ne vais pas le laisser me piéger à mon propre jeu. Edward ne semble nullement gêné d'être nu dans mon appartement et de plus devant moi. Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas des tendances nudistes… Allez ! Il faut que je me reprenne…. Je passe devant lui comme s'il ne me perturbait absolument pas. _.( n/samy : ej vous annonce que samy est decede apres la goutte deau qui glisse le long des abdo pais a son ame !) _(_N/MEL: bon à la douche pour moi... HUMMMM Edward !)_

- La vue te plaît ?

- Beaucoup. Je vais te chercher les fringues, suis-moi. Dis-je calmement

Cool attitude, je respire, j'imagine qu'il est habillé et non nu. Merde… ça ne marche pas ! J'aurai dû lui dire de passer devant moi… j'aurai pu profiter de la vue et apprécier son magnifique fessier. Je suis sure qu'il est encore plus beau sans ses jeans.

J'essaye de chercher calmement les fringues, _viens ici petit boxer_. Forcement, j'ai trouvé les chaussettes en premier, suivies d'un t-shirt et d'un pull. Ah voila le pantalon ! C'est toujours celui que l'on cherche en premier que l'on trouve en dernier….

- Lady, je peux savoir à qui sont ses vêtements ? Je ne pense pas à Emmett vu la carrure qu'il a. Ils appartiennent à ton petit ami… à un ex… ?

- Ah ! Le voila enfin ce boxer de malheur !

- Merci, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Dit Bad Boy en s'habillant

- Tu as oublié mon mari dans ta liste.

- Tu…tu es marié… ? (_N/MEL: mdr )_

- Mais non… les fringues appartiennent à Jasper. Il a presque la même carrure que toi. Bon, on va manger parce que j'aimerai bien aller me doucher et dormir.

- Pour la douche je t'avais proposé de m'accompagner, c'est de ta faute si tu dois attendre. Si tu veux, je ferai la vaisselle comme ça tu pourras prendre ta douche pendant ce temps là. _( n/samy : qu'il est galant )_

- Ok, merci. Installe-toi où tu veux.

Je sers Edward pendant qu'il ouvre la bouteille de vin rouge. Nous mangeons calmement, je repense à la soirée que j'ai passée avec Bad Boy. Le silence est comme toujours apaisant avec lui... Sa simple présence me suffit, c'est incroyable.

- Merci. Dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- De rien… mais pourquoi tu me remercies encore ?

- Pour la soirée… J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Bon… je pense que maintenant on peut dire que l'on n'est plus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Dis-je en me plongeant dans ses yeux verts.

- Oui c'est vrai que je ne suis plus un inconnu pour toi maintenant que tu m'as vu nu comme un ver mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. Expliqua-t-il en me taquinant

- On ne t'a jamais expliqué qu'une femme doit savoir cultiver le mystère… Bon, trinquons au début de notre amitié. Dis-je en souriant

- Ou au début de grosses tuiles en perspective. Plaisanta-t-il

Nous mangeons le dessert en continuant à nous chamailler et en nous posant mutuellement les questions bateaux du genre : « quel est ta couleur préférée ? , tes fleurs préférées, ce que tu aimes ou détestes…»

Edward débarrasse la table pendant que je vais préparer mes affaires pour une bonne douche. Je me prélasse et me détends quand j'entends Edward m'appeler…

- Bella ! Je me fais un café, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Un café, un thé ou une tisane ? Crie Bad derrière la porte.

- Un café sans sucre, ni lait s'il te plait. .(_N/MEL: pour faire plus simple Bella dit un café noir mais bon Edward te fait perdre tes mots lol )_

Je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement… Ma vie prend un nouveau tournant. J'ai hâte d'accompagner Bad Boy, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Le problème… c'est Emmett et les autres… qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Je vais quand même leur dire que je vais partir avec Edward. Par contre… pour ma maladie, pour l'instant le mieux c'est qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance… j'aviserai une fois que j'en saurai plus…

Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de s'éterniser dans la salle de bain alors qu'un Apollon m'attend dans mon salon. J'enfile ma nuisette en soie rouge puis son peignoir assortie. Je me dirige vers le salon sur la pointe des pieds pour surprendre Edward mais aussi pour pouvoir l'observer à son insu… Mon Dieu qu'il est beau…. Edward caresse le piano qui trône dans mon salon. On dirait qu'il cherche à apprivoiser l'instrument. .(_N/MEL: ouais bien y a pas juste le piano qui devrais apprivoisé ! )_

Je l'observe silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Oui… enfin assez pour voir que tu essaye d'apprivoiser le piano.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais. Je n'osais pas l'utiliser, un instrument c'est personnel…

- Je ne joue pas… Il appartenait à Benny. C'est le seul objet de lui que j'ai pu garder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai jamais pu me séparer de son instrument. Petite, j'étais fascinée par le son que produisait ce piano quand mon frère jouait. La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu, c'était juste avant qu'il ne meurt. Depuis ce jour aucune note n'est sortie de son instrument. Expliquais-je tristement

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…_( n/samy :sanglotte )_

- Edward…est-ce que tu pourrais jouer pour moi s'il te plait... Quelque chose de joyeux.

- Bella…Souffla-t-il tristement.

Je m'assieds dans le canapé puis bois mon café silencieusement pendant qu'Edward s'installe.

Je profite qu'Edward s'installe pour me réchauffer en buvant mon café. Edward me fait signe qu'il est prêt. Je m'installe alors confortablement puis ferme les yeux pour me laisser envahir par la mélodie.

Mon cœur se serre aux premières notes, Edward joue le morceau préféré de Benny... Ce morceau n'est que joie et bonheur mais pour moi il est tellement triste. Il me bouleverse, mes larmes coulent silencieusement. Je ne sais pas comment Edward fait mais j'ai l'impression que c'est Benny qui joue et non lui. C'est incroyable… je sourie et pleure en même temps. Je dois me reprendre… je me laisserai aller quand je serai dans mon lit à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je dois être forte encore un peu, j'essuie mes larmes avant la fin du morceau, je respire et fais un sourire qui doit paraitre bien fade. Nous attendons que les dernières notes se meurent dans le silence.

- Bella…

- Merci. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Edward

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre… je file rapidement….

Je dois tenir encore un peu, je suis presque à ma chambre, plus qu'un pas et je pourrai me laisser aller, j'y suis presque…

Je sens des bras puissants me capturer puis me tourner. Je me retrouve le visage caché dans le torse d'Edward. Ses bras me serrent fort contre lui, j'essaye de me réfugier dans ma chambre mais je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerai lui crier de me laisser, de me lâcher mais ma voix est bloquée.

- Bella… laisse-toi aller pour une fois… Je suis là. Dit Bad Boy en caressant mes cheveux pour m'apaiser.

Les mots de cet homme me transpercent en plein cœur. Me laisser aller… pour une fois… enfin pleurer mon frère pour la première fois depuis sa mort... J'ai toujours refusé de faire mon deuil. Comment Edward arrive-t-il à briser ma carapace…. Pourquoi avec lui je me laisse aller, je lâche prise…

Mon corps ne me soutient plus, je m'écroule… Edward me rattrape. J'enroule alors mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'accroche désespérément à lui. Mon visage est caché dans son cou, son odeur m'apaise un peu. Edward me porte jusqu'à mon lit, il veut m'y déposer mais je m'accroche encore plus à lui…. Pas besoin de mots entre nous, il comprend immédiatement que j'ai besoin de lui ce soir. Nous sommes allongés dans mon lit, mes larmes ne s'arrêtent plus de couler. Je me blottie dans les bras de mon ami. Ça fait mal de se confronter à la perte de quelqu'un que l'on aime. J'aimerai oublier ce poids… cette douleur… mais en même temps oublier cette douleur, c'est effacer Benny.

- Ça va mieux Bella ? Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

- Edward…fais moi l'amour. _( n/samy :HOURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)_ (_N/MEL: va cherché son stock de culotte ! )_

Je sais qu'il n'y a que ça ou mourir… qui me fera oublier ma douleur, mes peines et mes peurs. Je suis bien consciente que ça les effacera juste pour un moment.

-Non ! Je peux t'écouter, te réconforter, essuyer tes larmes mais je ne t'aiderai pas à oublier avec du sexe… Je sais que c'est dur, mais Bella, tu dois faire le deuil de ton frère. _.( n/samy :rohh c po marrant !)_ ( _N/MEL: malheureusement c'est pas pour tout de suite )_

Edward a continué à caresser mes cheveux et m'a serré dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme et juste avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, j'ai senti un doux et tendre baiser sur mon front.

**EMMETT**

Bon sang ! Il n'y a rien à faire… je n'arrive pas à dormir. Cela fait des heures que ma Rosie dort… et moi… je m'inquiète tellement pour ma petite sœur… Isabella Marie Swan, je me vengerai de toutes ces nuits où je me suis inquiété pour toi. Combien de fois j'ai fait nuit blanche à cause de ma petite sœur. .(_N/MEL: Emmett c'est ça être un frère lol )_

Merde Bella… tu aurai au moins pu laisser un mot… ou téléphoner… ou même répondre quand je t'appelle. Bon c'est vrai que nous nous sommes disputés mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me prévenir.

MON DIEU ! Je suis pire qu'une mère poule ! Finalement Bella doit avoir fait une overdose de son grand frère surprotecteur. Je suis vraiment un hypocrite… je lui dis de vivre enfin sa vie et moi je lui coupe les ailes en l'étouffant. _( n/samy :maseltophe il a compris !mdr) _Elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'il lui chante… mais c'est plus fort que moi, je m'inquiète toujours trop pour ma Belly. Elle parait forte comme ça… mais ma petite sœur est fragile comme du cristal.

En plus mes tripes me disent que Bella me cache quelque chose. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte. Je la connais… elle est préoccupée par quelque chose et elle ne veut pas nous mettre au courant. Si elle a encore des problèmes avec James, je vais lui casser encore une fois de plus la figure.

Bon… je me lève, de toute façon je n'arriverai pas à dormir… et je vais finir par réveiller ma princesse. Je sors sur la pointe des pieds de ma chambre et me réfugie dans mon bureau.

Hier soir, quand tout le monde s'est couché, j'ai été contrôlé si Bella était là mais son lit était vide. Je me suis dit qu'elle était surement restée dormir chez Joé mais Alice m'a expliqué qu'elle avait laissé une robe pour Bella sur son lit mais elle n'était plus là quand nous sommes rentrés.

Je me demande où est passée Bella ? C'est définitif à Noël j'offre à Bells une puce GPS qu'elle se fera implanter… comme ça je saurai tout le temps où elle est_.( n/samy : tu veu pas la tatouer come un chien nan plus !)_. Mais pour l'instant je peux juste localiser sa voiture. Alors… voyons où est mon enquiquineuse de frangine.

Ah ! Elle est à son appartement ! Merde… elle doit être sacrément remontée contre nous pour bouder la maison. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais la voir ou je l'appelle… ou alors je l'attends ici ? Bon d'abord quel heure est-il ? Ok neuf heures, je fais le petit-déjeuner, après je vais courir un peu et si Bella n'est pas encore rentrée je vais à son appartement… super plan, je suis un génie.

- Emmett… qu'est-ce que tu fais là… viens un peu dormir. Dit ma Rose encore endormie.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Recouche-toi, je vais faire le petit-déjeuner et aller courir.

Je prends ma fiancée dans mes bras et la dépose dans notre lit. Je la borde puis l'embrasse amoureusement. Que j'aime cette femme. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre.

- T'inquiète pas Emmy, Bella va bien.

- Je t'aime Amour. Susurrais-je

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit-elle tout en s'endormant.

Je quitte notre chambre, j'ai oublié pendant quelques instants mes inquiétudes…C'est la seule qui est capable de me changer les idées… Ma rose si belle, si exceptionnelle, mon amie, ma confidente, mon amante et bientôt ma femme… que j'aime cette sirène enchanteresse. J'ai hâte d'épouser mon âme sœur, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontrée en Italie… j'aurai été bien malheureux sans elle. Comme Jazz le dit, Rosie est mon phare qui me guide pour rentrer à bon port.

Je fais mon footing en pensant à notre avenir à Rosalie et moi. Je suis décidé à arrêter le hockey à la naissance de notre premier enfant. Je deviendrai entraineur, oui ça sera bien aussi… Et puis au pire… si personne ne veut de l'exceptionnel, l'extraordinaire Emmett Swan, mon père sera ravi que je reprenne son entreprise. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… tout le monde veut Emmett Swan. Non sérieusement, JAMAIS je ne reprendrai l'entreprise… je me suis promis de ne jamais prendre la place qu'aurait dû avoir Benny. Moi je voulais devenir Médecin avant cet accident. Mais j'ai vite compris que pour être médecin, il fallait passer par la case ETUDES et il faut bien le dire… j'étais plutôt un cancre…du moins après l'accident…

Je suis presque arrivé à la maison alors j'accélère un bon coup pour finir sur une accélération.

Je rentre sans un bruit, personne n'est encore levé. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour dormir autant…. Bon, c'est vrai qu'hier soir nous ne sommes pas rentrés de bonne heure… je crois qu'il était au moins cinq heures. Je remarque immédiatement que Bella n'est toujours pas rentrée… en plus, il est presque midi. Allez, j'essaye de l'appeler mais si elle ne répond pas j'y vais.

- Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Bella Swan, elle est indisponible pour l'instant mais…

Attention Bella, j'arrive ! Mais avant une bonne douche rapide. Je m'habille puis je passe voir ma belle. Rose dort profondément, je dépose alors un baiser sur son front et laisse un petit mot sur mon oreiller pour la prévenir que je suis chez Bella. Je suis sur le palier quand je croise Jazz encore endormi.

- Je vais voir Bella. Je ne sais pas trop quand je rentre. Je te confie la maison et les filles. Dis-je en plaisantant

- Alors bon courage si tu affrontes la Lionne... _( n/samy :et le lion hummm ) _

Je suis presque dehors quand Jasper m'interpelle.

-Emmett ! Réveille la en **douceur **ou sinon tu es un homme mort…. Ne soit pas brute !

Je monte dans la première voiture qui me tombe sous la main mets le contact. C'est partie ! Direction la frangine ! Je me concentre car je m'apprête à mener un combat très difficile… Bella est tellement têtue. Jazz a raison, je ne dois pas mettre encore plus Bells en colère. Le plan…je rentre avec les clés que j'ai, je vais la réveiller en **douceur** si elle dort et en plus j'ai des croissants, elle est obligée d'arrêter de nous bouder. Allez ! Courage ! Ce n'est que ma sœur que je vais voir… pas un monstre. J'espère que la journée qu'elle a passée avec Joé a été bénéfique et que Bella sera moins énervée… croisons les doigts. _( N/MEL: une très mais très mauvaise idée Emmett lol )_

FIN du chapitre 34

* * *

**Un des plus grands bonheurs de cette vie, c'est l'amitié ; et l'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui confier un secret.**

Alessandro Manzoni

**Respecter une femme, c'est pouvoir envisager l'amitié avec elle ; ce qui n'exclut pas le jeu de la séduction, et même, dans certainscas, le désir et l'amour.**

Tahar Ben Jelloun

* * *

C'est encore moi ! Vous connaissez la chanson **REVIEW **s'il vous plait (yeux du chat Potté) Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos idées…

Lien fic memette : http:….net/s/6243087/1/…Les_secrets_ne_sont_pas_eternels (enlevé les 3 petits points)

Gros bisous

A bientôt


	40. Chapter 35

Coucou

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews ça m'a fait plaisir comme toujours et surtout ça m'a bien motivés, MERCI

**Emichlo, Letmesign23, adeline73100, Mariefandetwilight, Dex-DaZzLinG, Galswinthe, emy299, Grazie, mel031, anayata, doudounord, Lydie's, Tinga Bella, vinie65, LaoLuvRob, tacha vaillant, yayalia, Nany1980, veronika crepuscule et ****helimoen**

**MERCI** à **Titie** pour la correction et merci pour les supers commentaires **Titie** _(N/titie : c'est toujours un plaisir )), _**Samy940, Mel031 et Memette **

…

**Nadette44** : Salut, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ainsi que les commentaires, MERCI beaucoup d'avoir laissé une Review ça m'a fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture, j'espère à bientôt.

**Claralovetwilight** : coucou, MERCI pour ton message. A quand la suite? Bah maintenant je crois =) Bonne lecture. Ps : si tu veux savoir quand je poste je l'indique sur mon blog le lien est sur mon profil.

**Morgane** : Salut, alors là MERCI beaucoup, ton message est super. Je suis contente de voir que les commentaires plaisent. J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue par ce chap. Les paris sont ouverts, qui de Bella ou d'Emmett va gueuler le plus =) Moi je parie sur Bella mais faut peut-être pas aussi oublier Edward comme tu l'as dit, on verra bien. Bonne lecture. A bientôt

**Acroatwilight** : Merci pour la review. Et oui, sacrée Bella, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je pense que pour ce chap ça va être plutôt sacré Emmett. Bonne lecture.

**BONNE LECTURE**

…

CHAPITRE 35 : Petit-déjeuner en famille

**EMMETT**

_Je monte dans la première voiture qui me tombe sous la main et mets le contact. C'est parti ! Direction la frangine ! Je me concentre car je m'apprête à mener un combat très difficile… Bella est tellement têtue. Jazz a raison, je ne dois pas mettre encore plus Bells en colère. Le plan… je rentre avec les clés que j'ai, je vais la réveiller en __**douceur**__ si elle dort et en plus j'ai des croissants, elle est obligée d'arrêter de nous bouder. Allez ! Courage ! Ce n'est que ma sœur que je vais voir… pas un monstre.___**( n/samy: cela sa reste a prouver loll)**_.__J'espère que la journée qu'elle a passée avec Joé a été bénéfique et que Bella sera moins énervée… croisons les doigts.__**.**_**( n/samy: c moi ou le grand emmett swan a les chocotte ! mdr )**

Bon allez, courage, il faut juste que j'ouvre cette porte... Je ne vais pas rester sur le palier comme un idiot. C'est quand même le comble, le Grand Emmett qui a peur de sa petite sœur. Qu'est-ce que penseraient les mecs de mon équipe ? ( n/mel: que tu es un pissou lol )Ils me traiteraient de mauviette…Non, ils me comprendraient eux… ils savent que Bella est très effrayante quand elle veut. **( n/samy: mouais te cherche pas d'excuse !) ** J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est du suicide de vouloir affronter Belli mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Mon dieu... c'est pire que le stress d'un match. JE DETESTE me disputer avec ma frangine, c'est la première et la dernière fois…j'espère. **( n/samy: sa m'etonerrai !)** **( n/mel: tu as raison d'avoir peur )**

Je glisse la clé dans la serrure d'une main légèrement tremblante, j'insiste sur le « légèrement », faut pas exagérer non plus... je suis un homme pas une poule mouillée. Merde ! **( n/samy: lolll)** **)(n/mel: non pas un homme... un enfant lol )** Si j'entre sans prévenir elle va m'engueuler... mais si je sonne et qu'elle dort c'est pire... bon sang, quel casse-tête ! Ma sœur aura ma mort un jour, c'est certain. _(N/titie : Quel dilemme… vient à la maison la porte est grande ouverte… lol)_

Je sais ! Frapper à la porte est un bon compromis, je suis trop fort ! _(N/Titie : ça va les chevilles…. :p)_ Donc je toque à sa porte, j'attends un peu, pas de réponse. Je tourne la clé puis rentre le plus silencieusement possible.

Maintenant je suis rentré en territoire ennemie, ma vigilance doit être constante. Je rase les murs pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine. Sur mon trajet je contourne les obstacles qui sont semés pour me ralentir. Je constate que l'ennemi est très bordélique, c'est très mauvais signe. Je serre mes munitions de croissants et de petites brioches dans mes bras._ (N/titie : Euh… tu te sens bien… ? C'est le stress qui te met dans cet état…. Lol)_ Je sais qu'elles sont ma seule protection et ma seule chance de m'en sortir sans trop de problèmes... **n/samy: mdrr c bien un mec sa se cacher derriere de la bouffe euh nan dhabitude c plutot avec sa qu'on les appates nan ?)** J'avance furtivement dans la cuisine, je vérifie si le terrain est dégagé. Ouf l'ennemi n'est pas encore en vu. Je prépare le petit-déjeuner tout en restant sur le qui-vive. Une fois le café coulé, je me dirige vers la zone de combat. Je trouve le courage d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre en pensant à ma Rose. C'est parti ! **( n/samy: ouiii prepare le pop corn le show va commencer )** **(n/mel: oh oui *tape dans ses mains* lol )** Je me dirige à pas feutrés jusqu'au lit. J'approche de l'ennemi, il semble dormir profondément... Bon maintenant il faut que j'applique le plan de mission. Le major Jasper m'a dit qu'il fallait que je la réveille en douceur.

Bon j'ai assez joué au soldat pour aujourd'hui ! Un peu de sérieux quand même. _(N/Titie : retour sur terre… lol)_ Réveiller Bella c'est tout un art… place à l'artiste. (N/m : l'artiste ferais bien de vérifier sa toile avant d'appliquer son art, lol) **( n/samy: 3) ** Je m'assois le plus doucement possible sur le bord du lit. Franchement, c'est super tentant de ne pas réveiller ma sœur d'amour, tête de mule, en douceur. J'imagine trop la tête qu'elle aurait si je lui joue un solo de casseroles pour la réveiller, ça serait hilarant. _(N/titie : tu peux toujours essayer… j'aimerai moi aussi voir le résultat… lol )_ _( n/mel: moi c'est sa tête que j'ai hâte de voir lol )_Je garde l'idée pour la fois prochaine, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas suicidaire. Allez la Bella au bois dormant va devoir se lever.

- Belli, il faut se réveiller... Dis-je de ma plus douce voix.

- Grrr …humm. Grogna ma frangine d'une voix super grave. **( n/samy: 2)**

Oh la vache ! Mon dieu Bella... tu as fumé comme un pompier pour avoir une voix aussi grave et rocailleuse. Ce n'est pas un café que j'aurai dû te faire mais plutôt un lait avec BEAUCOUP de miel... J'espère qu'elle ne grogne pas toujours comme ça le matin parce qu'on dirait moi quand je n'ai pas eu mon compte de sommeil... **( n/samy: mdrrrrrr)** **)(n/mel: oh mon dieu... mdrrrrrr )**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle est enroulée et cachée sous sa couette. Comme on dit... quand faut y aller, faut y aller. **( n/samy: 1) **Je cherche à caresser les beaux cheveux de Bella. Je sais qu'elle sera de meilleure humeur comme ça. C'était toujours de cette manière que notre mère nous réveillait avant. C'est bizarre mais ses cheveux sont beaucoup moins lisses et long que d'habitude. Je commence à vouloir caresser sa joue…OH ! P**** elle a de la barbe, ce n'est pas normal. Haaaaaaaaa ma sœur est devenue un MEC ! _(N/Titie: trop fort... je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là... :p)__ )(n/mel: Emmett... Emmett... Emmett nous allons faire quoi de toi ? )_

Que je suis con... ce n'est pas possible, oui impossible... bah alors c'est qui le Gugusse dans son lit ? **( n/samy: qu'il est con . 0000000000)**

- Toi, tu n'es pas Bella, à moins qu'elle se soit subitement transformée en homme pendant la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le lit de ma petite sœur chérie et puis elle est où? Dis-je de ma voix la plus impressionnante.

L'homme sursaute, il est en position assise, mais il ne semble pas vraiment bien réveillé. C'est très drôle, il ne m'a pas encore remarqué. J'attends que Gugusse s'aperçoive de ma présence, il est long à la détente. .(n/mel: ah comme toi peut être =) dsl pour celle qui aime Emmett )L'inconnu se passe une main dans ses cheveux puis frotte ses yeux. Un fois ses billes vertes ouvertes, l'homme réalise enfin que je suis là... La surprise se lit sur son visage…

- mmmmh Bad Boy…

- Ok c'est bon, j'ai sais où est ma sœur maintenant. Dis-je en soupirant

Bon je suppose que Gugusse est Bad Boy. D'habitude je trouve très drôle le faite que Bella parle dans son sommeil... mais là, je me serai bien passé de ça... Le Bad Boy semble bien amusé. Je lui fais mon regard spécial grand frère super protecteur. Ca va lui passer l'envie de sourire.

- Alors Bad Boy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans le lit de ma sœur ? Non laisse tomber... je crois que je sais.

- Bad mmmh…qu'il est bon …ton gâteau au chocolat, mmmh…délicieux_… (N/Titie : j'y ai cru… je suis obsédée…. Lol, on se demande bien à quoi je pensais..)_

- Ah bah... en fait... non je ne sais pas finalement... **( n/samy: mdrrrrr mimi tu m'étonnera toujours !) (n/mimi : j'espère mais je dois cette idée à Memette) (N/m : dit pas ça je vais prendre la grosse tête)**

Alors là je suis écroulé de rire, Bella arrive même à détendre l'atmosphère en dormant. Bad a du mal à ne pas rire lui aussi. Le pauvre quand-même... ma sœur préfère le gâteau à lui. Je me calme pour ne pas réveiller Bella et puis comme ça je vais pouvoir en profiter pour interroger un peu ce Gugusse. Je me rassois calmement sur le lit en fixant Bad.

- Je suis Emmett, le frère de la Bella endormie. Dis-je en chuchotant.

- Moi c'est Edward.

- Alors Eddy, dis-moi tout… ça fait longtemps que tu connais ma frangine ?

- Non pas vraiment...

- J'espère que tu n'a pas une mauvaise influence sur mon innocente et pure petite sœur. Parce…

Je n'ai pas encore fini mes menaces que le mec est écroulé de rire. Il se paye ma tête ou quoi... Je suis vexé, il est même pas un peu impressionné. Je vais le terroriser et on verra qui rira après.

- Je te fais rire. Grognais-je

- Désolé, mais c'était trop drôle. Rassurez-moi... vous n'étiez pas sérieux quand vous avez décrit Bella comme innocente et pure. Non franchement, si il y a quelqu'un qui risque de subir une mauvaise influence c'est bien moi. Votre sœur est une voleuse, une manipulatrice et une casse-cou. _(N/Titie : ce qui n'est pas fait pour te déplaire…. N'est-ce pas mon ptit Ed chéri… :p)_

- Bon ok pour casse-cou et manipulatrice... mais voleur NON ! Elle m'avait promis d'arrêter…

- Bah désolé vieux, mais elle t'a bien eu...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait? Demandais-je

- Eh... je ne suis pas fou si je te le dis, elle va me faire la peau et puis un gentleman n'est pas un mouchard.

- Ok, qu'est ce que tu veux en échange? Une anecdote sur Bella... Des places au match de hockey... autographes... dédicaces.

- Hum…je ne sais pas… peut-être les places. Non... Bella est bien trop effrayante. Je ne dirai rien. Dit-il en mimant qu'il fermait à clé sa bouche.

Ok Bella fait bien trop peur mais normalement un grand frère fait bien plus peur. Il faut que je sois pire que Bella…ça va être dur.

- Je voulais y aller en douceur... mais je vois que je n'ai plus le choix alors est ce que mon poing dans ta belle gueule ça t'irai mieux? Grondais-je

- Ok, de toute façon j'aime bien trop ennuyer Bella pour laisser passer une occasion pareille. Tu sais que ta sœur m'a volé mon portefeuille une fois, elle a aussi crocheté sa serrure et volé le portefeuille d'un vieux pour payer nos consommations. Et pour finir Bella a fait très fort... elle a foutu une dérouillée à deux voleurs. Et puis, il faut le dire elle ne respecte pas vraiment les limitations de vitesse. Donc je ne pense pas que le mot « innocente » corresponde à ta sœur.

Il a pas tort le mot n'est pas approprié à Bella. Qu'est ce que je maudis le jour où sa meilleure amie a eu l'idée géniale de lui apprendre à voler... et je maudis aussi Joé, c'est elle la mauvaise influence... J'espère que ma frangine ne va pas replonger parce qu'elle a eu beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de sa cleptomanie.

- Emmett ! Appela Edward pour me sortir de mes pensées.

- Bon je te préviens, si jamais tu pervertis ou fais du mal à Bella de quelques manières que se soient… tu auras à faire à moi et Jazz... mais aussi à toute mon équipe. C'est clair. Menaçais-je sérieusement

-Très.

Je l'aime bien ce mec…en tout cas il est franchement mieux que le dernier, comment il s'appelait celui-là déjà...? Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en souvenir… Edward est bien plus drôle que l'autre coincé, on avait l'impression qu'il avait une crosse dans le Cu. _(N/Titie : je connaissais le balai… mais pas la crosse lol)_ _(N/m :c'est la version emmett, lol)_ _)(n/mel: c'est pas de Jacob qui parle là ? lol )_ Je suis bien contente que Bella ne sorte plus avec lui... Maintenant que j'y pense Belli n'a JAMAIS eu de chance avec les hommes. Elle est toujours tombée sur des psychopathes en puissance, des hyper possessifs ou des coincés. (n/mel: ah oui c'est Jacob mdr ) Je ne sais pas si avec Bad Boy c'est du sérieux mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas la briser comme les autres parce que je déteste devoir recoller le cœur brisé de ma sœur...

- Bon…on passe aux choses sérieuses… l'interrogatoire. Vu que notre père n'est plus, je vais prendre son rôle maintenant tu as à faire à « Padre Emmett ». **( n/samy:loll )** _(N/Titie : eh voilà… on a reperdu Emmet…lol ) _Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Où est-ce que tu vis au juste ? Qui est Bella pour toi ?... Ne me regarde pas comme ça…je sais très bien ce que tu penses, tu te dis « mais dans quelle famille de dingues j'ai débarqué » mais tu n'imagines même pas dans quel galère tu t'es embarqué en fréquentant Bella. Je suis de très loin le moins fou de cette famille…rassuré ? **( n/samy: le moin fou c'est tous a fait sa ^^)**

- Pas vraiment…

- Bon on n'a pas toute la journée. Bella peut se réveiller à tout moment alors passons aux aveux…

**BELLA**

Je suis si bien, Edward est un bon oreiller. Sa chaleur m'a tenu chaud toute la nuit. Je n'ai même pas envie de sortir de mon lit aujourd'hui. _(N/Titie : je crois que je penserai pareil si j'avais la chance de pouvoir partager mon lit avec lui…. :p)_ Je voudrai rester dans ses bras rassurant tout le temps. Je dors tellement mieux quand il est là... par contre, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Emmett était là... et il interrogeait Edward, c'est bizarre… _(N/Titie : comme tu dis… c'est bizarre… c'est vraiment pas son genre… :p) )__ )(n/mel: d'accord avec toi Titie )__ (N/m : mdr ferait t'elle des rêve prémonitoire ?)_

Bon, j'ai assez profité des bras de Bad Boy. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Edward est assis à coté de moi il me tient toujours dans ses bras. Je lui souris…

- Coucou Belli… bien dormi ?

Je rêve encore... ce n'est pas possible autrement. Mon frère ne peut pas se trouver au bout de mon lit, assis en tailleur, les coudes sur ses cuisses et sa tête entre ses mains, la bouche en cœur. Avec en prime la cool attitude et sans gêne. (n/mel: oui... oui c'est possible tu parle d'Emmett là lol )

- Pincez-moi je rêve.

- Non, je confirme tu ne rêve pas, ton frère est bien assis sur ton lit. Me répond Bad Boy.

Ah…ok alors ce n'était pas un rêve tout à l'heure. Après tout, je ne devrais même pas être surprise, c'est Emmett quoi ! Ça lui ressemble bien. Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps que mon frère est irrécupérable. Peut-être que si je ferme les yeux, il va disparaitre…comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre.

- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Emmett

- Je ferme les yeux et espère que quand je vais les ouvrir tu auras disparu. **( n/samy: ptdr nan sa marche jamais sa ! snifff)**

Seul le silence me répond. Je sens que la journée va être…mouvementée, oui très mouvementée. Si je finis la journée sans un mal de tête, j'aurai beaucoup… mais vraiment beaucoup de chance. Allez courage ! Je respire, expire puis à trois, j'ouvre les yeux. Un, deux, trois…

- Merde !

- Surprise ! Je suis toujours là ! Ton tour de magie n'est pas encore au point petite sœur.

-Emmett ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi et dans mon lit ? Grognais-je **( n/samy: surtout dans le lt ou tu t endormi avec edward hummmmmmmmmmm )**

- Bon je vous attends dans la cuisine les amoureux…

- EMMETT SWAN ! Vas-tu répon…

- J'ai apporté des croissants et des petites brioches à tomber sur le Cul. Me coupe mon frangin en partant pépère dans la cuisine.

- RAH ! Grognais-je (N/m : vaincue par les croissant ? lol)

Je me laisse tomber sur mon oreiller et me réfugie sous ma couette. Je déteste les réveils de ce genre. Je reste sous ma couette quelques minutes en pensant à ma vengeance.

Edward n'a pas bougé, ni parlé je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend. Il a du être tellement gêné par l'attitude de mon frère.

- Je crois que ton surnom te va à ravir aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lady Grognon ? Demanda Bad pour m'énerver encore plus. .(n/mel: EDWARD ! mdrrrr )

- TOI…fais gaffe à tes fesses. J'ai assez de mon frère alors n'en rajoute pas... Soupirais-je

- Je l'aime bien ton frère…il y a pas à dire c'est un artiste… il sait comment te mettre en colère.

- hum…

- Allez Bella, la journée est belle, souris-moi…et puis tu vas avoir des rides si tu continues à froncer des sourcils. Rigola Bad Boy.

Ils se sont ligués contre moi ! Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser un peu, c'est ma fête aujourd'hui et dire que la journée ne fait que commencer. Je dois me reprendre et leur montrer qui est le patron ici.

- Vous avez discuté longtemps avec Emmett ? Il ne t'a quand-même pas fait le coup du « Padre Emmett » ? **( n/samy: si je confirme ! mdr )**

- On a juste un peu papoté, et oui il m'a fait le coup du Padre. Il le fait souvent ?

- Hélas oui... Soupirais-je

- EH les petiots, je vous attends ! Si vous tardez il n'y aura plus de croissants ! Cria Emmett de la cuisine.

- Bon, on y va avant qu'il ne dévore tout ? Demanda Bad

- Hum…Marmonnais-je en boudant

Edward relève ma couette il me fixe avec un tel regard que je ne peux pas détourner les yeux de ses billes vertes. Son regard me subjugue, mon corps est figé sur le lit. Edward se baisse de plus en plus vers mon visage mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Il dépose un tendre bisou sur mon front… _(N/Titie : ggrrrr, faudrait peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses… lol) (N/m : tout as fait d'accord y en a qui attende !)__ (n/mel: oh non pas le front... va falloir inversé ça ? )_

- Bonjour Bella. **( n/samy: omg je peut meme entendre sa voix sexyyyyyyyy)**

- Bonjour... Répondis-je complètement à l'Ouest (N/m : je serais dans le même état moi si ed était dans mon lit le matin, hum…)

Edward sort du lit pour se rhabiller, il est super beau en boxer mais il était encore plus sexy sans. **( n/samy: tu m'etonne !) (N/m : humm…j'imagine très bien)**Je sors à mon tour du lit à regret. Je passe mon peignoir puis je me dirige vers ma cuisine en trainant des pieds. Bad Boy me suit en riant.

Je m'assois prend mon café, mon croissant et je mange en boudant mon frère et …Edward non pas lui il est trop beau pour le bouder. **( n/samy: tu la dit bouffie !)**

- Alors Bella on ne dit même pas bonjour à « Padre Emmett » ?

- …

- Oh allez Bellissima tu ne va pas bouder ton frère adoré quand-même ? Demanda Emmett en me faisant la moue d'Alice.

- Edward tu peux me passer la confiture s'il te plait.

- Bon bah apparemment si... Ok, tu ne vas pas pouvoir résister à ma petite brioche, je suis sûr que tu vas arrêter de bouder après y avoir goutée. Puis ça me rend triste les petits-déjeuners qui ne sont pas joyeux.

- Oh allez Bella… ne boude plus ton frère, elles sont super bonnes les petites brioches qu'il a apportées. Dit Bad Boy en se goinfrant.

- Bonjour Emmett. Peux-tu me donner ta brioche s'il te plait parce que l'autre goinfre a tout mangé. Dis-je en souriant (n/mel: elle parle de Edward là ? mdr ) (n/mimi : je confirme c'est bien Edward.)

- Non. Je ne crois pas que tu mérites cette petite brioche, petite voleuse… Me dit Emmett d'un ton sérieux.

- Nounours, s'il te plait. Demandais-je en faisant la moue d'Alice

Et ça marche ! Emmett me donne sa brioche en me souriant. Il ne sait pas résister à la moue made in Alice. Si un jour Emmett a une petite fille je ne donne pas cher de lui. Je suis sure qu'il ne saura jamais résister à sa fille et Emmett va la surprotéger jusqu'à l'étouffer… les pauvres. **( n/samy: mais il ne faut pas sous estimee rose bella !)**

- Emmett est-ce que tu pourrais me donner le classement du moins fou au plus fou de votre famille. Histoire que je me prépare. Demanda Edward en souriant

-Hum pas facile comme question… je dirai que je suis le moins fou après Marcus le mentor de Bella. Après ce n'est pas facile… je dirai Rosalie puis Alice ensuite je pense que Jasper serait bien là, il est effrayant quand il sort de ses Gonds. Et les deux plus folles sont…Joé et Bella bien sûr. Mais tu sais dans l'ensemble, on est tous un peu dingues. Expliqua Emmett

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas la pire ! M'exclamais-je

- Oh que si et tu le sais. Tous les mecs de mon équipe ont peur de toi Bells. _(N/Titie : pas toi peut-être… :p)_

- Et toi Eddy, t'a fami…

Je donne un coup de pied à Emmett pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas aborder le sujet « Famille Edward ». Pourquoi faut-il que mon frangin mette toujours les pieds dans le plat. Il n'est pas possible…

- …t'as pas faim parce que moi j'ai encore de la place pour des céréales. Dit mon crétin de frère pour essayer de se rattraper.

- Non, c'est bon. Répond Bad en me souriant

- Emmett tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es là ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- Eddy tu peux me dire ce que ma sœur me cache ?

- Je ne…

- Emmett Alphonse Swan ne m'ignore pas et répond moi quand je te pose une question ! M'exclamais-je en coupant la parole à Bad Boy **( n/samy: ALPHONSE ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)** **(n/mel: mon ancien prof s'appelai comme ça lol )**

- Au fait Edward, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la vie et où tu habites et quand et où tu as rencontré ma sœur.

ET JE DETESTE QUAND ON M'IGNORE. Stop ! Inspecteur Emmett n'est pas le bienvenu chez moi ! Je ne sais pas comment Edward fait pour supporter toutes ses questions. La journée va être très longue si Emmett décide de jouer encore longtemps les squatteurs emmerdeurs. J'aime beaucoup mon frère mais quand il est étouffant, j'ai tendance à devenir vraiment folle. Il n'a pas un mariage à organier au lieu d'emmerder sa sœur franchement... Je sens que mon stock de patience va être très vite écoulé. Emmett t'a intérêt à vite partir si tu veux vivre jusqu'à ton mariage.

FIN du Chapitre 35

…

**Tout Bonheur commence par un petit déjeuner tranquille.**

Citations de William Somerset Maugham

…

J'espère que ça vous a plut, j'attends vos avis, idées…comme d'habitude. Et franchement je les attends vraiment parce que je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour la suite.

Je vous préviens je risque de mettre un certain temps avant de poster la suite parce que je n'ai pas d'idée et moins de temps.

Bisous

A bientôt je compte sur vous


	41. Chapter 36

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **Je vous avoue que j'ai pleuré en écrivant **certain passage après je ne vous dis pas si c'est ce joie ou de tristesse.

Bon pour me faire pardonner du retard, le chap est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude.

Bon, je pense qu'à **la fin de ce chapitre, vous allez vouloir me retrouver pour me torturer et me tuer…** donc j'ai été ravie d'écrire pour vous lol. Bonne lecture !

**MERCI** de me soutenir :

**Lydie's, 35nanou, bellardtwilight, Grazie, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Mariefandetwilight, vinie65, emichlo, Titie, Tinga Bella, emy299, anayata, mel031, adeline73100, Rosabella01, Galswinthe, zahoua, samy940, Dex-DaZzLinG, Anill, Letmesign23, helimoen, yayalia , CaRoOThePriinCess , Nany1980 , veronika crepuscule et doudounord.**

UN GRAND MERCI A** TITIE **pour la correction parce qu'il y avait du boulot =)

Et MERCI aussi à** MEAL031 **pour son avis précieux

**SAMY940 :** merci pour ton aide dans ma recherche de la maladie de Bella et de bien vouloir commenter ma fic.

Et **MEMETTE **MERCI aussi d'avoir commenter ce chap et pour tout le reste ...

* * *

**Morgane **: Salut, merci beaucoup pour ton super message, très satisfaite d'avoir réussie à te faire rire. J'aime beaucoup ta phrase à la fin du message « Je m'attends à tout xD » Bah tu as bien raison, je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture, merci. A bientôt.

**Claralovetwilight **: Coucou, alors tout d'abord merci pour ton avis, je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à faire du dernier chapitre un chapitre drôle. Je te préviens celui-ci risque d'être drôle et triste. La rencontre entre Alice et Edward n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu verras pourquoi. MERCI, bisous et bonne lecture.

**Catherine **: merci, ça fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bonne lecture.

**Acroatwilight **: pourquoi sur le front, je pense que c'est un peu pour vous torturer lol et je vais être très sadique dans le chap37, j'ai eu une idée qui devrait toutes vous frustrer... je n'en dis pas plus. En fait, j'ai commencé dans ce chap. Merci pour ton message, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Anglique **: merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre surtout que je doute beaucoup de ma qualité d'écriture. Bon je te dis tout de suite, je n'aime pas trop ce chap, l'autre était super, mais là je ne suis pas contente de ce que j'ai écrit. J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue. Bisous. A bientôt. Finalement, il pas trop mal ce chap.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

CHAPITRE 36 : La vie est un doux rêve ou un affreux cauchemar.

**EDWARD**

J'adore ces petites brioches…(**N/m : mdr quelle entré en matière ça me fait toujours autant rire)** Emmett n'a pas menti quand il disait qu'elles étaient à tomber sur le cul. Il faut que je lui demande où il les a achetées.

C'est fou... c'est la première fois que je suis de si bonne humeur un matin. Parce qu'il faut le dire, je suis un peu grognon le matin... En fait, si j'y réfléchis bien... je tirais la tronche tout le temps avant de rencontrer Bella. Je suis passé de l'artiste dépressif à l'artiste épanoui en quelque sorte.

Bah en tout cas, je m'amuse beaucoup avec ces deux là, la journée promet d'être mémorable. Le frère de Bella est un sacré phénomène... je l'aime bien, on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec lui. _**( n/samy c le moin que l'on puissent dire !)**_

Emmett n'est pas qu'un boute-en-train, je vois bien qu'il est très sérieux quand il s'agit de Bella ou de sa famille. Il plaisante beaucoup pour cacher ses inquiétudes je pense. Je les ai bien observés et franchement je n'ai jamais vu un frère et une sœur aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Je les envie un peu... je n'ai jamais eu une relation aussi forte avec Alice. Elle me manque quand je vois Bella et Emmett ensemble. Allez ! Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça... C'est trop tard pour les regrets, j'ai fait la bêtise de couper les ponts avec ma sœur et je ne peux rien y changer. Elle ne peut pas me pardonner... c'est impossible... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis plus rien pour elle.

- Bonjour Emmett, peux-tu me donner ta brioche s'il te plait parce que l'autre goinfre a tout mangé. Dit-elle avec son magnifique sourire.

- Non. Je ne crois pas que tu mérites cette petite brioche, petite voleuse… Dit Emmett d'un ton sérieux

- Nounours, s'il te plait...

Tiens, on dirait Alice quand elle voulait me soutirer quelque chose… Ca doit être un truc de petite sœur...

C'est très agréable d'assister à leurs petites chamailleries. Franchement ça doit être tous les jours la fête quand ils sont au complet, je me demande qui est le plus fou dans cette famille de dingues ?

- Emmett est-ce que tu pourrais me donner le classement du moins fou au plus fou de votre famille. Histoire que je me prépare. Lui demandais-je sérieusement accompagné d'un sourire.

-Hum pas facile comme question… je dirai que je suis le moins fou après Marcus le mentor de Bella. Après ce n'est pas facile… je dirai Rosalie puis Alice, ensuite je pense que Jasper serait bien là, il est effrayant quand il sort de ses gonds. Et les deux plus folles sont… Joé et Bella bien sûr. Mais tu sais dans l'ensemble, on est tous un peu dingues. M'explique Emmett

Alors là… je ne suis pas du tout étonné que Bella soit la plus folle… oui ça c'est certain, rien que la soirée d'hier soir me l'a prouvée.

Par contre Emmett le moins dingue ça promet pour la suite... Je n'ai pas trop hâte de rencontrer les autres finalement. Alice ? Ça doit être un prénom qui prédispose à un grain de folie car ma sœur pouvait se transformer en vraie furie quand elle s'y mettait... ...(N/m : sympa le frangin) C'est drôle quand-même, Bella a une sœur qui a le même prénom que la mienne. Je ne sais plus ce que Bella m'a raconté sur ses sœurs... faudrait que je lui demande des infos sur elles et Jasper.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas la pire ! S'exclame Bella indignée.

- Oh que si et tu le sais. Tous les mecs de mon équipe ont peur de toi Bells.

- Et toi Eddy, t'a fami…

Emmet n'a même pas le temps de finir de me poser sa question que je me tends... C'est plus fort que moi... Dès qu'on me questionne à ce sujet, je me ferme comme une huitre. Je deviens légèrement froid et désagréable. Bon ok... je suis pire que la banquise.

Bella soupire en se tapant le front de sa douce main. On pourrait lire sur son visage « mais quel idiot je vous jure ! ». Elle donne un coup discrètement à son frère en le fusillant du regard. J'imagine très bien leur conversation muette... Emmett dirait « bah quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ! » en souriant bêtement à sa sœur et Bella penserait « irrécupérable » en soupirant. Ces deux-là font forment un sacré duo.

- …t'as pas encore un peu faim parce que moi j'ai encore de la place pour des céréales. Dit-il pour essayer se rattraper.

Jolie pirouette... je n'aurai pas fait mieux franchement. Je remercie Bella en lui souriant.

- Non, c'est bon. Répondis-je gaiement

- Emmett, au fait, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es là ? Demande Lady Grognon pour changer de sujet.

Emmet redevient aussitôt sérieux, il regarde Bella avec insistance, et tout en la scrutant minutieusement, il me demande:

- Eddy, tu peux me dire ce que ma sœur me cache ?

Qu'est ce que peut bien cacher Bella ?

Je n'en sais strictement rien moi ! Je la connais à peine... _comment veux-tu que je sache !_ J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave quand-même. C'est peut-être la tournée qu'elle leur a cachée... Non ce n'est pas possible, vu que je lui ai proposé cette nuit... ça doit être autre chose… ça a peut-être un rapport avec la fois ou je l'ai vue au Piano Bar, elle était si déprimée et désespérée …

- Je ne…

- Emmett Alphonse Swan ne m'ignore pas et réponds-moi quand je te pose une question ! S'exclame Bella rouge de colère

- Au fait Edward, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais dans la vie, ni où tu habites, ni quand et où tu as rencontré ma sœur. Me demande Emmett en souriant comme un gosse.

Il aime jouer avec le feu et provoquer Bella autant que moi… Elle est si sexy quand elle est en colère. Mais je ne suis pas aussi téméraire qu'Emmett, je sais quand je dois m'arrêter avant l'implosion. Quand on y réfléchit... Bella est une bombe qui est prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. bombe (N/m : c'est pas le moment de pensé ça Ed…Ah c'est pas dans le sens de...oups dsl, mdr) Et là, elle n'en est pas loin... le compte à rebours est lancé.

- BON SANG EMMETT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS CHEZ MOI ! Commence à s'énerver Bella. (N/m : Boum, il avait raison Eddy elle était prête à exploser)

-Eh EDDY ! Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir ce soir manger à la maison, comme ça tu feras la connaissance des autres. Un petit conseil méfie-toi de Jasper, il est terrifiant quand on menace la vertu de notre sœur d'amour. M'explique Emmett en souriant.

Quel grand fou cet Emmett! Ce mec est un artiste je ne peux pas le nier, provoquer Bella en étant conscient des risques qu'il encourt... je dis respect. Il semble si peu inquiet par l'Aura de colère que dégage sa sœur... moi je serai inquiet quoi que contrairement à lui, j'ai toujours la possibilité de l'embrasser pour l'étourdir, puis profiter de ce temps pour fuir, courir le plus loin possible d'elle pour sauver ma peau. J'espère franchement qu'Emmet aussi a un atout dans sa manche.

- EMMETT… Grogna Bella comme une bête enragée.

- Bella… Lui répondit-il en souriant.

- EMMETT…

- Bella…

- Bon je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une solution pour régler ce conflit…

- Oui nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de nous battre. Répondit froidement Bella.

Mais ils sont dingues… ils ne vont pas vraiment se battre quand même? C'est une famille de cinglés... c'est définitif. (N/m : je confirme) Ils résolvent leurs problème par la violence... j'y crois pas, ils n'ont même pas essayé de discuter. Bella va se faire massacrer vu la montagne de muscles qu'elle a pour frère.

-En garde ! crient-ils en même temps.

Je rêve c'est pas possible autrement, ils sont tous deux en position de défense, leur concentration est incroyable. Il faut que je protège Bella, vite une solution.

- UN…DEUX…TROIS… pierre, papier, ciseaux !

- La pierre casse les ciseaux! J'ai gagné! Crie Bella comme une gamine.

- On fait ça en trois manches, je vais gagner les deux autres petite sœur. TU VAS PERDRE.

- C'est ce que l'on verra grand frère !

Là je suis sur le cul, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Pierre Papier Ciseaux... je suis sidéré. Je crois que cette famille aura ma perte. Mais bon sang ! D'où ils sortent pour être… je ne trouve même pas de mots pour les décrire.

- J'ai gagné et tu as perdu petite sœur de mon cœur. Crie Emmett en faisant une sorte de danse da la victoire.

Mon Dieu, Bella est adorable quand elle boude. J'ai une envie folle de la prendre dans mes bras et de la réconforter pour qu'elle retrouve son petit sourire coquin que j'aime tant._**( n/samy bah t'attend quoi franchement !) **_Je prends sa main sans m'en rendre compte puis je trace inconsciemment des petits cercles avec mes doigts sur le dos de celle-ci pour la détendre sans la quitter du regard.

- Bon les amoureux ! Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas pour tenir la chandelle, mais pour me réconcilier et aussi savoir ce qui tracasse ma tête de mule de sœur. Explique Emmett d'un ton sérieux qui me surprend.

-C'est trop tard Emmett... tu déranges depuis déjà un moment. Réplique Bella un peu durement. (N/m : C'est vrai nounours tu gène la)

Bon je crois qu'on est partie pour un second round. Bella et Emmett ne se quittent pas des yeux, leur duel silencieux devient vraiment pesant. Je ne suis pas fan des silences trop prolongés. Bon... ça commence à devenir vraiment gênant là…

- Bad Boy tu sais où est la salle de bain. Dit Bella

Ok message reçu, je m'éclipse en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Bella ne fait pas dans la dentelle, elle ne sait pas congédier les gens en douceur. Bon pour me venger, je vais la mettre un peu dans l'embarras.

- Oui je me souviens… très bien même où elle est... Fais vite je t'attends… pour continuer notre petit jeu d'hier. Dis-je avec mon sourire le plus sexy.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en commençant à me déshabiller sur le trajet sans aucune gêne. Bon juste un peu, il y a quand même son frère qui est super baraqué et par-dessus le marché hyper protecteur.

Je laisse la porte un peu ouverte pour entendre leur conversation. Je sais la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais j'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi.

**BELLA**

Bon Emmett à nous deux... maintenant que le beau gosse est hors-jeu, je peux me concentrer pleinement. Récapitulons la situation : premièrement, je sais pourquoi mon frangin squatteur est chez moi. Deuxièmement : il veut savoir ce que je cache... GROS problèmes en perspective pour moi. Bon va falloir que j'utilise tout mon talent de comédienne.

Ça ne va pas être simple, Emmett me connait trop bien... il sait quand je mens. Je n'arrive pas à lui cacher quand je ne vais pas bien. Alors il me faut un plan d'action. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis mourante, même si ce n'est pas encore confirmé à cent pour cent. Je dois trouver un truc assez gros et vrai pour qu'il laisse tomber…

- Je l'aime bien cette Edward, je le sens bien par rapport à l'autre con de …

- C'est bon Emmett ! Et puis je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur les hommes que je fréquente.

Oups j'attaque déjà et je suis sur la défensive… c'est mauvais. Je suis légèrement irritable depuis un moment, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'Emmett s'inquiète... ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être agressive comme ça avec ma famille, au boulot c'est une autre affaire. Ce n'est pas en m'énervant pour rien que je vais réussir à faire avaler à Emmett que tout va bien. Bon, je respire, je me concentre et je fais place à l'improvisation.

- Bella qu'est ce qu'il se passe? C'est Eddy qui t'ennuie? Si c'est lui, je lui casse la figure, et les bras, et les jambes, et…

- NON ! Edward n'a rien à voir dans tout ça !

- Bah, expliques-moi alors, parce que là je suis largué. Je ne peux pas deviner. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien et je sais que tu me caches quelque chose... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je serais toujours là pour toi petite sœur.

_C'est bien là le problème Emmett, tu veux trop me protéger et ça m'étouffe... mais là tu ne pourras pas être mon super héro. Cette fois, tu ne peux rien faire Emmett à part me voir souffrir et mourir, et je refuse que tu vives encore une fois ça. _

_Ma mort sera assez dure à supporter pour toi mais si en plus tu me vois souffrir c'est trop... Je préfère que tu crois que je t'ai fui, que je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Au moins tu pourras toujours imaginer que je suis heureuse et bien vivante._

Je pensais attendre de savoir ce que j'ai avant de couper les ponts avec ma famille mais... c'est décidé, c'est la dernière fois que je revois mon frère aujourd'hui...

Je m'apprête à faire la chose la plus dure de ma vie. J'ai terriblement envie de pleurer pour le mal que je vais leur faire. Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état je vais être quand Emmett passera la porte. Est-ce que je vais avoir la force de tenir mon rôle? Il le faut... pour eux.

Je vais me retrouver seule dans la fin de ma vie, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais s'il y a un traitement et que je survis... je pourrai toujours revenir auprès des miens.

Une larme m'échappe... je prends les verres et me réfugie dans la cuisine, Emmett me suit. Je commence à faire la vaisselle sans prononcer un seul mot, je suis de dos à mon grand Nounours. Mes larmes coulent sur mon vissage puis tombent dans l'évier silencieusement, j'essaye de trouver le courage. Emmett attend patiemment que j'ai fini de rincer ma vaisselle... je prends le torchon, essuie mes mains, respire un grand coup puis me retourne rapidement vers lui et le regarde durement.

- Emmett, je sais que tu es… et que tu seras toujours là pour moi... C'est tout le problème. Là, je n'en peux plus. Je suis désolée mais j'étouffe. Je n'en peux vraiment plus… J'ai… j'ai besoin d'espace pour vivre ma vie...

- Bella…

- Non Emmett! Laisse-moi finir... Vous êtes trop là. Je n'arrive pas à vivre ma propre vie avec vous à mes cotés. En fait, je n'ai encore jamais vécu ma vie à moi... J'ai vécu pour toi depuis la mort de Benny, j'ai sacrifié des années pour toi et au moment où je suis enfin libre... je me retrouve à me consacrer encore une fois à un membre de ma famille. J'arrête… je n'en peux plus, comprends-moi ! Je veux penser qu'à moi pour une fois, je sais... c'est égoïste mais c'est toi-même qui m'a dit qu'il était tant pour moi de vivre ma vie et bah c'est ce que je vais faire mais sans vous Emmett, sans cette famille que j'aime mais qui m'étouffe.

Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la force de continuer… de ne pas craquer.

_Oh Emmett… je suis tellement désolée, tellement désolée… ma gorge est serrée, j'ai envie de pleurer... mais je n'ai pas le droit. Mon cœur souffre atrocement en voyant et sachant le mal __que je te fais. Emmett__… est-ce que tu vas me détester? Si tu savais… je parais froide mais il n'en est rien... je souffre autant que toi mon frère chéri. Mon cœur se déchire à chaque mot dur que je te dis. Je ne pense aucun mot... jamais vous ne m'avez pourrie la vie. Je vous aime tellement…_

- Bella… Je… Souffle tristement Emmett.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Emmett... Je vous aime mais je vais partir et je ne … je ne …

C'est trop dur. Je n'y arriverais jamais. J'ai l'impression de déchirer une partie de moi-même. C'est atroce.

_J'ai envie de te dire que tout est faux, que je ne pense pas ces mots destructeurs. _J'ai toujours cru que les poings faisaient bien plus mal que les mots mais je me trompais...

_Emmett j'aimerai te dire tellement de choses… merci d'être le meilleur grand frère, je t'aime…_

- Je ne… reviendrai jamais.

- Bella...

Comment ai-je eu la force de dire ces mots qui font si mal… Je sais que c'est pour leur bien... mais je n'en suis plus si sure quand je vois mon frère verser quelques larmes silencieusement. La seule fois où mon grand frère a pleuré, c'est à la mort de Benny. J'ai tellement envie de pleurer moi aussi mais je n'en ai pas le droit, pas encore.

_S'il te plait Emmett… pars vite avant que je ne craque. _

Je dois le faire partir au plus vite... et dire que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois. J'aimerai qu'il me serre fort dans ses bras puissants pour me rassurer une dernière fois.

- Je pars avec Edward en tournée et après je vais voyager pendant quelques temps…

- Bella... tu ne peux pas me faire ça… nous faire ça... tu as pensé à Alice, à Rosalie et à Jazz ! Qu'est ce que je vais leur dire ? On peut très bien essayer d'être moins présents mais ne disparait pas s'il te plait... Je t'aime petite sœur… on t'aime tous… reste ! Je trouve que c'est un peu excessif comme réaction. Tu nous cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr…

_Pourquoi tu t'accroches Emmett... Pourquoi tu rends les choses encore plus difficiles? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Que je suis malade et que je vais peut-être mourir. Non, je ne peux pas... nous avons trop souffert quand Benny est parti, je ne veux pas que tu revives ça_

- Ce que je vous cache, tu veux vraiment le savoir! JE SUIS MARRIEE AVEC EDWARD depuis que j'ai été cherché Jasper en France! Tu es content ! Maintenant tu sais. Criais-je pour tenir mon rôle.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Et comment tu l'as rencontré? Demande Emmett surpris.

_Je m'en veux tellement de te faire ainsi souffrir... _

Emmett sait bien que j'ai une Sainte horreur du mariage et que si un jour je me mariais, c'est soit que c'est vraiment le bon, soit que je ne vais pas très bien. Je ne sais pas si il va gober ce gros mensonge... j'espère.

- J'ai rencontré Edward dans l'avion, nous avons eu une escale à Las Vegas et on s'est marié. Je ne voulais pas de vous dans mon histoire, c'est tout. Emmett s'il te plait, laisse-moi voler librement, ne me coupe pas les ailes. Laisse-moi vivre… tu ne crois pas que je mérite de vivre enfin ma vie ?

Emmett, je vais vivre ma vie et toi tu vas vivre la tienne loin de moi. Je veux que tu m'oublies. Déteste-moi si ça peut t'y aider. Je suis désolée.

Je suis un monstre.

_Emmett je t'aime mon frère pour toujours, pour l'éternité. On se retrouvera au Paradis, je t'attendrai avec Benny si jamais je meurs. _

Je respire pour me donner une dernière fois du courage.

- Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu franchisses cette porte. Adieu grand frère. Dis-je froidement.

- Bella…

- SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Criais-je en lui montrant la porte.

_EMMMETT, je suis désolée mon frère tu vas tellement me manquer. Je t'en supplie... pars, pars vite. _

Je suis brisée de l'intérieur, mon masque ne va plus tenir très longtemps. Ma gorge est tellement serrée, mes yeux me piquent.

- Je t'en supplie va t'en! Et ne reviens JAMAIS !

Emmett ne retient plus ses larmes, il est complètement perdu. Il ne doit pas bien comprendre et réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Son regard me transperce, me torture, je peux y voir sa souffrance, son incompréhension, sa colère, son sentiment de trahison et bien d'autres sentiments aussi.

J'ai si mal… je suis entrain de perdre mon frère... comment me pardonnera-t-il si je survis à ma maladie ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse le faire un jour… je l'ai trop blessé …

Emmett se résigne, il abaisse la poignée de la porte, il me tourne le dos. Je crois que cette image va me hanter jusqu'à ma mort. Il passe la porte, mes jambes sont prêtes à me lâcher, je tremble de plus en plus.

Mon Grand frère se retourne, me fixe, ses larmes coulent abondamment sur son visage mais il me sourit une dernière fois, juste pour moi, pour que je garde à jamais son sourire en mémoire.

- Sois heureuse Bella. Vis… ta vie petite sœur, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'attendrai. Dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Je reste figée dans ce silence angoissant. J'ose à peine respirer. C'est fini, Emmett est parti, c'est la fin. Je ne le verrai plus… plus jamais… mes jambes se dérobent. Je glisse sur le sol, mes larmes coulent doucement et silencieusement puis l'intensité de mes larmes augmente. Et pour finir, je pousse un cri de souffrance, de désespoir et de douleur.

- Bella !

Edward m'appelle mais je ne l'entends presque plus, je le sens à peine me rejoindre et me prendre dans ses bras, me serrer de plus en plus fort. Je suis épuisée et blessée… je… me sens pas bien... je ferme les yeux tout en me réfugiant dans ses bras rassurants, son odeur me calme, sa berceuse m'apaise mais mes larmes continuent d'être versées. J'essaye de ne pas penser à Emmett et aux autres, à la douleur qu'ils vont ressentir quand Emmett va leur annoncer ma fuite. Alice va être déchirée, elle va surement culpabiliser. Ils s'en remettront… ensembles. Je l'espère…

Je dois assumer et avancer. Je vais vivre avec ce choix c'est ainsi j'essuie rageusement mes larmes. Je pousse Edward puis me lève.

- Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais on a un voyage à organiser ! Je vais voir si je peux nous avoir des places pour New York pour ce soir.

- Bella ça va aller ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. Répondis-je en souriant.

Je laisse Bad Boy dans l'entrée et je me dirige bien vite vers mon bureau pour éviter qu'il me demande ce qu'il s'est passé avec Emmett. Je m'assois dans mon siège de bureau en cuir puis prends mon téléphone pour réserver nos billets d'avion.

Après avoir patienté une bonne demi-heure, j'apprends qu'aucune place pour New-York n'est libre, je raccroche furieuse.

Je bougonne dans mon coin, Edward rigole je ne l'avais pas entendu jusque là. Il est terriblement sexy appuyé contre le mur, la chemise à moitié ouverte et les cheveux en bataille encore mouillés. Ce mec a un effet incroyable sur moi, il arrive à me faire tout oublier. Je reste silencieuse pour bien lui montrer que je n'apprécie pas que l'on se moque de moi. C'est trop dur ce silence... ça ne m'aide pas à oublier Emmett et les autres. Il faut que je pense pour oublier oui je dois m'occuper l'esprit. Bon il nous faut une solution, je suis tellement concentrée que je ne sens et n'entends même pas Edward se rapprocher de moi. Bad est accroupi devant moi, il me fait le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu.

- Bella, ce n'est pas grave si on ne part pas ce soir. Il y aura bien de la place pour les vols de demain. Dit Edward en me caressant la joue.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cette douceur. Je me sens si bien avec lui. Est-ce bien normal alors que l'on se connait si peu. Je trouve que je deviens bien trop vite dépendant de cet homme. Je fais une bêtise, je ne devrais pas me lier avec lui surtout quand je sais que je risque de mourir.

- Bella qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Demande Edward.

- Je veux rentrer à New York. OH ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide parfois !

Je me prends bien vite mon portable puis je compose le numéro que je connais par cœur. Je sais que nous allons pouvoir partir aujourd'hui sans problème.

- Lady tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Chut! Pas maintenant ! Le coupais-je

- Joé c'est Bella. Dis-je avant de mettre le haut-parleur.

- Isie ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ma beauté ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener à New York ? J'ai essayé d'avoir une place sur les vols d'aujourd'hui mais pas une place n'est libre. Et je voudrai aussi emporter ma petite chérie avec moi, est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? Ah euh... j'ai aussi un gros colis avec moi.

- Eh! J'espère que je ne suis pas le colis en question. Proteste Edward (N/m : je crois bien que si, lol)

- Oh Isie, tu te ramènes un petit souvenir du Canada.

- Bon est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose oui ou non Joé ?

- Oh calmos ! Bon je peux très bien récupérer un avion illégalement mais je ne crois pas que ça ira avec ton nouvel amant. Je peux aussi demander à un ami pilote dans l'armée de vous larguer sur New York mais je ne pense pas que ton colis supportera le saut en parachute donc il ne reste plus que la solution la plus raisonnable. J'appelle mon boss pour le prévenir que je lui taxe son jet et après je prends ta petite chérie et je te rejoins… où est-ce que tu veux que je te rejoigne d'ailleurs? Demande Joé

- On te retrouve à l'aéroport. Tu me préviens quand tout est prêt.

- Ok choupette ! A tout à l'heure Isie et inconnu numéro…

Je coupe la communication avant que Joé ne parte encore dans son bavardage.

- Bon tout est arrangé. Tiens-toi prêt, connaissant Joé d'ici une heure elle sera prête. Expliquais-je

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui vas-y, je te dois bien ça.

- Elle était sérieuse pour l'avion illégal et le parachute ?

- Très.

- Ah ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes dans les premières du classement. Et pourquoi elle m'a appelé « inconnu numéro… » Demande-t-il suspicieux.

- Je croyais que tu avais une seule question ? Bon je vais me laver et faire mon sac. Essayais-je de me défiler

- Eh ! Pas si vite ! J'attends une réponse. Dit-il sérieusement en me bloquant la sortie

Bon qu'est ce que je fais… je lui mens ou je lui raconte… ou alors je reste silencieuse et je teste sa patience…. Bon je peux bien lui dire, ça n'a rien de honteux et puis j'assume complètement merde !

- Bon… Joé donne ce surnom à mes amants de passage et elle change le numéro en fonction. Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Attend… je suis le numéro combien ?

- Tu n'as aucun numéro vu que tu n'es pas mon amant.

- Oui mais si je l'étais, tu serai rendu à combien ?

- Attends que je compte… Alors il y avait ma première fois, j'aimais tellement cet homme mais il m'a fait aussi tellement souffrir que je ne voulais plus de relation sérieuse. Puis j'ai enchainé avec le pas doué et puis celui qui en avait une incroyable… oh et celui qui était un vrai dieu du sexe. Donc là ça fait quatre, après il y a eu les jumeaux…

-En même temps !

- Non l'un après l'autre. Il y a eu aussi Pierre, Jean, Louis en France, puis en Italie il y a eu Angelo un vrai ange celui-là et le numéro11 un mauvais, Fabio je crois qu'il s'appelait... Et Joshua un Espagnol. Après je me suis un peu calmée, j'ai rencontré Antony j'en suis tombé follement amoureuse sauf que, encore pas de pot… ce mec était dingue, un malade donc j'ai une fois de plus renoncé aux histoires sérieuse pour ne plus souffrir et là j'ai repris les histoires sans lendemain. Enfin bref ça en fait… et j'ai eu trois/quatre histoires plus sérieuses mais ils étaient tous hyper possessifs, voir malades.

- Oh putain ! Tant que ça…

- Non pas autant... je plaisantais Edward, t'aurai vu ta tête. Tu es devenu de plus en plus blanc au fil de ma liste. Rigolais-je.

- C'est pas drôle Bella ! Bon alors combien finalement ?

- C'est si important ? Bon ce que je t'ai raconté n'est pas complètement faux. Je dirais la moitie. Et toi ? Demandais-je sérieusement

-Pas mal je dirais… j'ai eu aussi des périodes d'orgie.

Mon portable me signale que j'ai un nouveau message. T'as de la chance Bad, je n'ai pas le temps de te demander combien. Je lis rapidement le message de Joé. Elle nous attend. Je file dans la salle de bain rapidement pour me préparer. Edward n'as pas besoin de mots pour me comprendre, il range l'appartement pendant que je me lave.

Bon j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, j'ai mon sac. Le gaz, l'eau et l'électricité sont coupés on peut y aller. Je ferme à clé puis je rejoins Edward qui m'attend dans la voiture. Ce mec a de l'espoir… Il est tranquillement assis au volant de mon petit bijou et me fait son plus beau sourire pour m'amadouer.

- Bad tu n'es pas à ta place. Je conduis. Ordonnais-je

- Lady s'il te plait, laisse-moi conduire. Me chuchote Edward d'une voix sensuelle.

- J'aimerai beaucoup… mais non. Joé nous tuera si elle te voit au volant de cette voiture. Bon on y va.

Edward boude dans son coin. Il est adorable, petit il devait en faire fondre plus d'une. Je mets la musique pour me concentrer uniquement sur la route et la mélodie ce qui m'évite de repenser à Emmett.

- Bella…je…pour ton frère, je suis désolée. Si tu as besoin de parler…

- Merci Edward mais pour l'instant je veux juste oublier.

- Ok

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Nous sommes enfin arrivés, l'ambiance devenait trop pesante. Je me gare puis coupe le moteur. Edward me sourit en passant sa chaude main sur mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'elles coulaient. Je dépose un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres pour le remercier puis je sors pour rejoindre Joé.

- Isie ma belle ! Viens donc là que je te serre fort dans mes bras. S'exclama Joé.

Elle serre tellement fort que je me sens moins seule. Joé est incroyable, elle sait toujours ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vois Edward s'avancer vers nous pendant que ma maman de cœur me fait un gros câlin réconfortant qui me donne du courage. Joé me relâche mais elle tient toujours ma main pour me montrer qu'elle ne m'abonnera jamais. Avec elle je me sens par moment comme une petite fille.

- C'est un sacré colis que tu emporte avec toi Isie ! Comment cette bombe s'appelle ? (N/m : ah la j'ai bien compris le sens lol)

- Joé je te présente Edward Cullen surnommé par mes bons soins Bad Boy et Edward je te présente Joé.

- Oh le Bad Boy ? Ok tu ne m'avais pas menti. Bon les jeunes, faut que l'on décolle avant l'arrivée de mon boss. Il n'était pas trop d'accord pour l'emprunt. Isie as-tu prévenu Nounours de ton départ et de tu sais quoi ?

- Pour le départ je l'ai prévenu et pour l'autre truc non. J'ai en quelque sorte coupé les liens avec eux. Dis-je sérieusement en rougissant.

- Isie… Soupira Joé

- Bon on y va avant que ton boss rapplique. Dis-je pour éviter de me faire botter les fesses.

- Oui, allez c'est parti. Et Isie, je peux rester à New York si tu veux.

- Non ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas Bella la Lionne pour rien.

- Ok. Bon mon petit Bad, j'espère que vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux. Le dernier amant d'Isie était franchement une poule mouillée et je me suis bien amusée à le torturer.

-Joé faut vraiment y aller là.

- Oui, oui… cool ma belle. Au fait, ton bébé est dans la soute.

- Super tu prendras ma voiture à ton retour.

- Isabella, tu me laisses conduire cette voiture. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Rien que tu ne sache déjà.

- Euh Bella, c'est quoi ton bébé ? Demande Edward

- C'est ma première moto. Joé me l'a offerte en cachette. Tu la verras quand nous serons à New York.

- Bad Boy, j'espère pour toi que tu sais courir…

Joé court vers l'avion, je n'attends pas qu'elle ait fini sa phrase pour courir aussi. La voiture de son boss arrive.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Bad Boy toujours à sa place.

- COURS ! Criais-je

Joé est déjà à son poste, elle démarre l'avion. Je suis à la porte, j'attends qu'Edward me rejoigne pour la fermer. Il s'écroule dans le premier siège moelleux en cuir et moi je ferme bien vite la porte.

Joé décolle rapidement, je m'assois calmement à coté d'Edward qui reprend son souffle.

- Je serais votre pilote pour la durée de se vol, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable voyage en ma compagnie. Dit Joé en se marrant.

- Je suis d'accord avec Emmett… vous êtes folles ! Soupira Edward

- JOE ! REPONDS ! Crie la tour de contrôle.

- Oh boss, qu'est-ce que vous faites à la tour de contrôle ? Vous me souhaitez un agréable voyage ?

- NON ! Pose mon jet immédiatement ! Je t'avais pourtant interdite de voler !

- Oh allez amour, Isie avait une urgence. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, elle doit rentrer à New-York le plus vite possible. Explique Joé.

- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR VOLER SANS PERMIS ! Tu avais juste à attendre le pilote…

- Bon, à plus tard mon cœur. Je dépose Isie et son colis et je rentre. Je t'aime. Finit-elle en coupant la communication.

- Attendez, vous sortez avec votre boss ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi on a couru alors ?

- Bah je trouvais ça plus drôle et ça donne du piquant…(N/m : Mdr, franchement cam, tu te surpasse)

Je soupire de fatigue Joé sera toujours Joé, c'est comme Emmett. Je ne suis pas la conversation entre Edward et Joé. Je me sens partir dans un doux et agréable sommeil. Je m'endors la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

**JASPER**

Emmett est bien long à rentrer je trouve. J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore cherché Bella. J'aurai peut-être dû aller avec lui ou même à sa place ?

Non… Après tout, c'est à Emmett de gérer les crises. Il ne peut pas faire le pitre tout le temps, parfois ça ne lui fait pas de mal d'être un peu plus sérieux.

Je prépare le repas de ce midi pour faire plaisir aux filles. Alice et Rose sont à fond dans la préparation du mariage. Ma petite Fée est si excitée à l'idée de faire la robe de Rosalie qu'elle n'arrête pas de sautiller partout. Elle est à la fois adorable et effrayante quand elle est à fond dans ses créations…

Le repas fini, je range et nettoie en attendant que les filles aient fini et qu'Emmett rentre.

Quand on y réfléchit… là, je passe trop pour une femme au foyer. Emmett se ficherait bien de moi avec le jolie tablier rose de Rosalie que je porte. Je le retire bien vite avant l'arrivée de celui-ci puis je sors les poubelles. Tiens ! Le garage est ouvert, Emmett a encore oublié de le fermer. Je jette les sacs et vais fermer le garage.

- Bon sang Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il est assis le long du mur les jambes repliées sur lui. Son visage est caché, il est bizarre… ce n'est pas le Emmett joyeux et fou que je connais, on dirait un homme usé par la vie. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter de son manque de réaction.

-Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le garage ? Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je calmement.

J'attends silencieusement une réponse qui ne vient toujours pas. Là, il y a un GROS problème, ou alors il me fait une blague. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Bella pour que le boute-en-train de la famille soit si triste, vide…

- Si c'est une blague que tu me fais, ce n'est pas drôle Emmett !

- Tu sais Jazz… j'aimerai que ça soit une blague…Chuchote-t-il

Ah il parle! Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bella. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas encore une fois engueulés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qui soit une blague ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Soupire-t-il

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Bella ? Demandais-je inquiet.

- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Comment on en est arrivé là ? C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar… elle n'a pas pu nous faire ça... Dit-il complètement perdu.

Je suis perdu aussi, je ne comprends rien et Emmett ne m'explique pas. Faut qu'il se reprenne merde !

- Emmett ! Merde, réveille-toi ! Explique-moi, fais quelque chose, mais ne reste pas comme ça ! Criais-je.

- Tu as raison, je dois me reprendre… les filles vont avoir besoin de nous. Soupire-t-il en essuyant le reste de ses larmes.

- Emmy, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Bella. Elle va bien au moins ?

- Bella va bien. Je suis allée la voir, je l'ai surprise avec un homme. Il est très agréable et drôle, on a bien sympathisé. On a prit le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble et puis Bella a voulu savoir pourquoi j'étais là… c'est à ce moment que ça a dégénéré...

Je voulais absolument savoir ce qu'elle nous cachait et je ne sais pas comment on y est arrivé mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle voulait enfin vivre sa vie mais sans nous, cette famille étouffante. Bella a coupé les ponts avec nous tous.

- Non c'est impossible... Bella ne ferait jamais ça. Dis-je tristement.

- Elle veut vivre sa nouvelle vie avec son mari sans nous et je peux t'assurer que Bella était très sérieuse quand elle m'a ordonné de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir. Bella part en voyage avec son Gugusse et elle ne veut pas qu'on la cherche. Expliqua-t-il résigné.

- C'est une blague… Bella mariée ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que je plaisanterai avec ça ?

- Non. Soupirais-je tristement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est passé dans la tête de Bella ? Comment on va annoncer aux filles que Bella ne veut plus de nous dans sa vie. Qu'est ce que l'on va faire maintenant sans notre ange gardien, notre petite sœur…

- Quand ? Comment ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à coté de mon frère de cœur las de cet vie.

- Avant de venir te chercher. Elle l'a rencontré dans l'avion et pendant l'escale à Las Vegas ils se sont mariés surement à cause de l'alcool…

-Qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je résigné.

-Je suppose qu'il faut que je l'annonce aux filles. Puis j'attendrai que ma sœur me revienne en priant qu'elle soit heureuse où qu'elle soit. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- Tu ne la chercheras pas ? Tu abandonnes si vite. Dis-je en colère.

- Non, je ne la chercherais pas. Elle a le droit de vivre sa vie, c'est son choix de parcourir son chemin sans nous. Et puis je lui dois bien ça vu le nombre d'années qu'elle a sacrifiées pour moi. Explique-t-il sagement.

- Tu as raison mais c'est dur de la laisser partir… c'est notre petite sœur maladroite et caractérielle.

- Oui elle me manque déjà. Pour les filles, je m'en charge.

Emmett se lève puis se dirige vers la maison. Moi je reste assis et attend que mon cœur soit un peu moins lourd. Je pleure silencieusement en me souvenant des bons moments passés avec ma sœur de cœur extraordinaire. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que nous ne la reverrons jamais plus.

Je devrais rejoindre Emmett, le soutenir mais c'est dur… j'admire Emmett de trouver la force d'annoncer aux filles qu'elles ne reverront plus leur sœur. Emmy va devoir affronter les larmes et la douleur de Rosalie et d'Alice. Oh Alice… mon dieu… que je suis faible, je devrai être auprès d'elle pour la soutenir. Je me redresse puis court le plus vite possible pour rejoindre mon amour…

-NON AHHHHHHHHHH POURQUOI ! Cria et pleura Alice de désespoir.

Je rentre trop tard pour soutenir Alice avant qu'Emmett ne leur est annoncé.

Alice est parterre en position fœtale, elle pleure comme je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Rosalie est dans les bras d'Emmett, elle pleure aussi. Tout le corps d'Alice crie son désespoir, sa douleur d'avoir encore une fois perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Je ressens aussi sa culpabilité. Je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas la consoler, je peux juste pleurer avec elle. Elle doit penser qu'elle fait fuir les gens qu'elle aime alors je la serre encore plus fort et lui chuchote que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai.

_Bella, je t'en veux de faire autant souffrir Alice et Edward tu es le frère le plus stupide que la terre ait porté… si un jour je te croise...je…je te ferai souffrir pour le mal que tu as fais. _

**BELLA **

Edward me réveille en caressant les cheveux. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux en lui souriant. Il est si beau quand il sourit. Je me sens apaisée, j'ai l'impression de planer.

- Bella, on est arrivé. Dit Edward d'une voix douce.

Je m'étire puis me lève. Je cherche Joé mais je ne la vois pas. Edward me comprend sans avoir besoin que je m'explique. Il me dit que Joé est entrain de décharger ma moto.

- Eh les jeunes ! C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Isie, tu me préviens au moindre problème et tu me donnes des nouvelles ok ? Bad t'as intérêt à faire attention à elle ou je te promets que tu vas connaître la vraie signification du mot « souffrance ». Bon, je ne traine pas plus longtemps si je veux recevoir la fessée de mon amour de boss. Salut les jeunes ! Dit Joé en fermant la porte du jet.

Je m'avance vers mon bolide, je vois que Joé a encore pensé à tout. Je trouve deux casques et deux blousons de moto sur ma Harley Davidson. Je tends l'équipement à Edward puis j'enfile le mien.

- Tu veux venir chez moi boire un verre ou je te dépose chez toi ? Demandais-je

- On va chez toi.

- Ok

J'enfourche ma moto et j'attends que Bad soit bien installé pour démarrer. J'essaye de ne pas rouler trop vite pour Edward mais ce n'est pas facile.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés, je rentre ma moto dans l'écurie comme l'appelle Alice.

- Oh la vache ! Toutes ces voitures sont à toi ? Demande Edward impressionné.

- Oui mais il y en a quelques-unes à Emmett. Tu viens où tu reste à admirer les voitures ?

- Je te suis.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur qui monte directement dans mon appartement. Edward me suis, je le trouve bien silencieux pour une fois. Les portes se referment sur nous et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Edward me plaque durement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur._**( n/samy UN LEMON ! ENFINNNN LOLL)**_ Il a un regard qui me fait frissonner de plaisir. Ses iris verts son noirs de désir. Jamais un homme ne m'avait encore regardé avec une telle intensité. Mes mains sont bloquées au-dessus de la tête, ma respiration est saccadée et mon cœur s'affole. Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, son corps brulant est collé au mien et nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. Ses lèvres prennent sauvagement possession des miennes avec force et dureté. Je n'arrive pas à lui résister c'est si bon…

Je me sens si heureuse dans ses bras puissants. Edward exige l'accès de ma bouche, j'en ai la tête qui me tourne. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus depuis un moment, je m'agrippe à Bad Boy de toutes mes forces. Une bataille entre nos deux langues chaudes et douces débutent, c'est tellement bon de se sentir vivante rien qu'avec un baiser. Nos gémissements résonnent dans l'ascenseur, ce qui m'excite encore plus. Je reprends les choses en main. Je pousse Edward contre les portes tout en continuant notre baiser torride. Ses mains m'arrachent frissons et gémissements, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont partout à la fois, c'est une farandole de sensation. Edward n'est pas en reste lui non plus, mes mains se baladent sur son corps avec douceur, je le sens frissonner sous mes caresses. Bad s'éloigne, je grogne de mécontentement.

- Tout doux ma Lionne. J'avais trop envie de tes lèvres pour me retenir plus longtemps, j'attends ça depuis ce matin. Explique-t-il d'une voix grave trop sensuel et sexy pour mon bien.

- Tu parles trop._**( n/samy C CLAIRRRRR )**_ Répondis-je en plongeant sur ses lèvres.

Nous ne contrôlons plus rien depuis déjà un moment, nous laissons nos pulsions agir. L'attraction est bien trop forte pour résister.

Sa main gauche pétrit mes fesses pendant que l'autre se faufile sous ma robe pour aller à la rencontre de mes seins tendus par le désir. N'en pouvant plus, ma jambe droite se retrouve sur sa hanche.

Tout d'un coup, Edward me soulève pour que je m'agrippe à lui. Je croise mes jambes autour de sa taille de peur qu'il ne m'échappe. Pendant ce temps il plonge dans mon décolleté pour lui faire subir une douce torture avec sa langue chaude et ses douces lèvres. Mes hanches ondulent contre son corps brulant de désir. Je ne sais comment mais nous nous retrouvons dans ma chambre. Edward me transporte jusqu'à mon lit puis me dépose avec douceur et tendresse, il me retire mes vêtement un à un. Nue devant lui, il admire mon corps… non, il le vénère du regard. Edward me contemple comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. Une larme m'échappe tellement cet échange visuel est magnifique.

Il se baisse doucement vers mon visage pour venir recueillir la larme sur ma joue. Il poursuit son chemin en léchant mon cou puis s'arrête à mon nombril pour le taquiner de sa langue. Je tremble sous cette langue et ses mains qui me frôlent comme une nuée de papillons. Je me redresse pour l'embrasser puis je nous fais basculer pour me retrouver sur lui. Je le caresse, le lèche, avide de chaque bout de peau que je dévoile. Une fois complément nu, je m'applique à lui rendre chaque toucher. Je me gorge de son odeur délicieuse, de son goût divin. Il frissonne, grogne de plaisir c'est si bon de sentir Edward vibrer sous mes doigts. _**( n/samy bave...)**_

- Bella… ma Bella… Murmura Edward de sa voix étranglée par le plaisir.

Sa voix m'arrache un gémissement de plaisir, je l'embrasse passionnément. Edward en profite pour reprendre sa place au-dessus de moi. Sentir son corps chaud sur le mien est tellement exquis. Le contraste de nos peaux est si grisant.

- Edward aime-moi. Aime-moi fort s'il te plait. Suppliais-je.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma Lionne. Susurra Edward d'une voix grave qui se répercute dans ton mon corps.

Bad Boy se précipite sur mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et en même temps il cajole ma poitrine de ses doigts magiques. Je me sens femme accomplie entre ses mains d'artistes... _**( n/samy KOIIII C DEJA FINI SNIFFFFFF...)**_

FIN du chapitre 36

* * *

On se bagarre, on se chamaille, mais pour faire des bêtises on est toujours d'accord ! Fâchés pour un jour… frère et sœur pour toujours !

Inconnu

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais… vous voulez me tuer d'avoir coupé ici. Bon, j'avoue que je suis une grande sadique qui aime beaucoup vous torturer, si vous ne l'aviez pas encore deviné. Et vous voulez que je vous dise ! Je n'ai pas fini de vous torturer =)

Bon j'aime beaucoup vous surprendre donc j'aimerai beaucoup savoir si j'ai réussi. J'ai hâte de lire vos message qui je suis sure vont être passionnants.

S'il vous plait pitié j'ai besoin de vos **Reviews **pour me motiver. Alors n'hésité pas.

**A VOS CLAVIER !**

Bisous

A +

**Ps ****IMPORTANT**** : je vais prendre plus de temps pour poser. Pourquoi tout simplement pour que les chap soient aussi long que celui-ci. A moins que vous préfériez que je poste plus souvent des chap plus court par contre c'est à vous de me le dire. **


	42. Chapter 37

COUCOU

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez toutes bien. Bon je crois que vous allez m'en vouloir légèrement.

Je remercie mes lectrices qui font l'effort de me laisser une Review.

M**ariefandetwilight, Bellaandedwardamour, anayata, Grazie, emichlo , xalexeex25 , Kris-S-Bella , emy299 ,****Lydie's , ****Tinga Bella, Letmesign23, Alexa27, Nany1980, yayalia, frimousse30, IsabellaMasenCullen, adeline73100, Titie, Galswinthe, xalexeex25, zahoua, lilith-tw-vd-hp , doudounord, Dex-DaZzLinG,  
Rosabella01, kikimica, cococherie, vinie65, LaoLuvRob, mel031, veronika crepuscule, CaRoOThePriinCess, LiloxCh  
**

ET UN GRAND MERCI à Ma superbe correctrice TITIE. _(N/Titie__: superbe…. Rien que ça… lol)(N/mimi : OUI OUI !)  
_Et MERCI à MEAL031 et à SAMY940.

* * *

MERCI aussi à vous :

**Acroatwilight **: Coucou, toujours contente de lire tes reviews =) Je suis super contente d'avoir réussie à te surprendre, j'espère que ça va continuer. MERCI BEAUCOUP du soutien. Gros bisous, bonne lecture. A+

**Jene **: Salut, alors que dire à ton message? Bah… Si tu veux Bella est conne. On fait tous des erreurs non?

**Morgane **: Alors ton message est excellent, j'ai beaucoup ri… en résumé, j'ai adoré. Effectivement, tu as bien fait de t'attendre au pire et je crois qu'il va falloir que je cours très vite ou alors je me cache avec Ed, oui ça sera génial… oups je me perds. Donc ton message, je suis super heureuse que tu ne sois pas déçue^^  
Est-ce que ça va s'arranger? C'est une bonne question qui restera sans réponse pour l'instant… (rire diabolique)  
La haine, je pense que tu vas l'avoir vraiment dans ce chapitre….  
MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP, bisous. A bientôt, j'ai hâte.

**Estelle **: Salut. Merci pour ton message, je vais essayer de faire attention aux mots qui sautent. J'espère que je vais continuer à te surprendre. A bientôt.

**Axelle **: Je te dis un grand merci pour tous ses jolis compliments qui me font tellement plaisir et me donne envie d'écrire encore et encore pour vous toutes. C'est…je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais ça me touche beaucoup plus que tu peux l'imaginer. Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic soit comme je l'imaginais drôle, tristeet surtout ce qui est le plus important pour moi vous surprendre. MERCI. Pour la chose qui te titille avec le nom de famille d'Ed, bah Edward a repris le nom de ses parents biologique et donc Bella ne peut pas faire le lien. MERCI BEAUCOUP. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis. A bientôt, bisous et bonne lecture.

BONNE LECTURE (j'espère)

* * *

CHAPITRE 37 : La fin d'un doux rêve

_Précédemment dans «__Il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie__»  
__  
**BELLA**  
__  
Sa main gauche pétrissait mes fesses pendant que l'autre se faufilait sous ma robe pour aller à la rencontre de mes seins tendus par le désir. N'en pouvant plus, ma jambe droite se retrouva sur sa hanche.  
Tout d'un coup, Edward me souleva pour que je m'agrippe à lui. Je croisai alors mes jambes autour de sa taille de peur qu'il ne m'échappe. Pendant ce temps, il plongea__dans mon décolleté pour lui faire subir une douce torture avec sa langue chaude et ses douces lèvres. Mes hanches ondulaient contre son corps brulant de désir. Je ne sais pas comment nous nous sommes retrouvé dans ma chambre tellement j'étais distraite par toutes ces attentions que me prodiguaient Bad Boy. Edward me transporta jusqu'à mon lit puis me déposa avec douceur et tendresse, il me retira mes vêtements un à un. Nue devant lui, il admira mon corps… non, il le vénéra du regard. Edward me contempla comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. Une larme m'échappa tellement cet échange visuel était magnifique.  
Il se baissa doucement pour venir recueillir la larme sur ma joue. Il poursuivit son chemin en léchant mon cou puis s'arrêta à mon nombril pour le taquiner de sa langue. Je tremblai sous cette langue et ses mains qui me frôlaient comme une nuée de papillons. Je me redressai pour l'embrasser puis je nous fis basculer pour me retrouver sur lui. Je le caressai, le léchai, avide de chaque bout de peau que je dévoilais. Une fois complément nu, je m'appliquai à lui rendre chaque toucher. Je me gorgeai de son odeur délicieuse, de son goût divin. Il frissonnait, grognait de plaisir. C'était si bon de sentir Edward vibrer sous mes doigts.  
__  
- Bella… ma Bella… Murmura Edward de sa voix étranglée par le plaisir.  
__  
Sa voix m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir, je l'embrassai passionnément. Edward en profita pour reprendre sa place au-dessus de moi. Sentir son corps chaud sur le mien était tellement exquis, le contraste de nos peaux si grisant…  
__  
- Edward, aime-moi. Aime-moi fort s'il te plait. Suppliai-je.  
- Tout ce que tu veux ma Lionne. Susurra Edward d'une voix grave qui se répercuta dans tout mon corps.  
_

_Bad Boy se précipita sur mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et en même temps il cajola ma poitrine de ses doigts magiques. Je me sentais femme accomplie entre ses mains d'artiste...__  
_

_- Oh__! EDWARD__! Ne … t'arrête surtout ... PAS__! Criai-je  
_- Bella oh ma Bella…tu es si belle… et dési…..  
- Isie ma belle. Appela une voix lointaine.  
- Allez Isie! Réveille-toi, on est arrivé. Me secoua Joé…(N/Mel: ah NON tu ne peux pas faire ça! tu es une vrai sadique!)

OH Put*** de Mer** ! Je me réveillai en sursaut. .( N/samy : t trop cruelle !) J'essayai de me situer... Joé était en face de moi, j'étais dans un avion…  
_BON SANG__! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer!  
_J'étais avec Edward… on allait s'envoyer en l'air et puis…

- Alors, bien dormie Isie? Tu sais que tu as de la chance que Bad Boy se soit endormi juste avant que tu ne commences à gémir et soupirer son prénom. Ton rêve avait l'air SUPER chaud. Je crois bien qu'il t'aurait sautée… dessus en te voyant comme ça. Le rêve serait devenu réalité j'en suis sure. Sourit Joé. ( N/samy : mdrrr !) (N/Mel: dommage que Edward dorme en effet ^^)  
- C'était un rêve, juste un rêve... La vache, c'était si réel! Soupirai-je.  
- Bon retour dans la dure réalité de la vie… Bon, je vais faire descendre ta moto, en attendant, réveille ta bête de sexe. Dit Joé en sortant de l'avion.

Je soupirai puis essayai de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête chamboulée par ce rêve hyper chaud.  
_Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis vraiment en manque…_(N/Mel: je te comprends... je le serais aussi avec ce dieu du sexe ^^ et en plus tu fais rien pour réglé ton problème)_  
Bon, je dois me reprendre…_

Je respirai puis regardai Edward endormi. _Mon Dieu… ce mec est trop beau pour être réel. _Je poussai une des mèches de son doux visage, caressai sa joue couleur ivoire puis je lui susurrai à son l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il grogna un peu puis bougea pour venir s'agripper à mon corps chaud. _Qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme un bienheureux._ Je le contemplai quelques instant.  
_Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas rester comme ça avec le plus beau mec qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… mais Joé va s'impatienter. Au grand moyen, les grandes solutions. _Je me rapprochai en rougissant d'anticipation pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je commençai à déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis ma bouche suivit son chemin jusqu'à son oreille pour la mordiller et lécher son lobe. Le résultat fut immédiat Bad Boy se réveilla en sursaut.

- Debout beau gosse! On est arrivé! Dis-je énergiquement.  
- Bella?  
- Présente! Allez, Joé nous attend dehors.  
- Je rêve ou tu m'as…  
- Tu préférais peut-être l'eau froide. Souris-je diaboliquement avant de sortir de l'avion

_Edward n'était pas très vif au réveil… bon j'avoue que moi non plus.  
_Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et partis rejoindre Joé qui m'attendait assise sur ma moto.  
_Je me demande souvent ce que je serai devenue sans elle. Peut-être une femme sans piquant et passion. Mon Dieu… je serai sans doute une femme égrise, ennuyeuse et triste à mourir,__c'est certain__! Je lui dois énormément.  
_Je scrutai ma maman de cœur, mon amie, ma grande sœur… Je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'embêtait.

- Isie !  
- Qu'est qui te chagrine Joé ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
- Tu ne crois pas que je devrais rester avec toi? Tu as laissé Emmett de côté pour lui éviter de revivre ce qui s'est passé avec Benny… mais moi je suis là. Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule! Je sais que tu es forte mais… tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, je veux rester à tes côtés Isie. Je ne peux pas te laisser affronter ta maladie seule. Et je peux encore moins te laisser mourir seule sans personne pour être à tes côtés. Je serai là jusqu'à ton dernier soupir! Expliqua sérieusement Joé. (N/Mel: *verse une larme*).( N/samy : omggg c trop beau ! mais bella ne va pas mourrir hein mimi?) (N/mimi : OH c'est une bon question. Je ne sais pas ça serai bien qu'elle meurt comme ça je récupère Eddy… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? )

_Oh… alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Bon, pour ce coup-là,__je n'ai pas été très maline. C'était à prévoir que Joé voudrait rester à mes côtés. Est-ce que c'est bien raisonnable de la laisser faire__? Je devrais peut-être essayer de la convaincre de partir… mais franchement les chances que j'y arrive sont quasiment inexistantes. Joé est la seule à me résister et à voir très clair dans mon jeu. Quoi que… Edward n'est pas mal non plus, quand il s'agit de me faire plier.  
Bon comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
_  
- Joé, tu ne peux pas rester, tu as une vie en dehors de moi. Je te rappelle que tu as ton boss qui n'attend plus que ton retour pour te donner une sacrée correction qui va te faire frémir. Je suis jalouse. Sous-entendis-je.  
- Isie, je suis sérieuse. Mon homme c'est mon affaire. Il sait très bien que je suis sauvage et que parfois je disparais donc ne t'inquiète pas pour notre couple. Si j'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai juste à aller à son bureau à New York. Et puis, tu n'as pas être jalouse… si tu le voulais vraiment je suis sure que Bad Boy serait ravi de te donner une correction. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. .(N/Mel: oh oui ! la fessé... la fessé... hum j'en bave déjà ^^)  
- Joé… je suis assez forte… et puis je ne suis pas seule… et puis si je ne meure que dans deux ans tu ne vas pas rester tout ce temps?  
- Ah oui… ? Qui donc est cette personne qui va rester à tes côtés. Je suis curieuse… Attends, ne me rien, ça ne serait pas un certain Bad Boy par hasard… Et puis si tu meures dans deux ans seulement comme tu dis, on va profiter à fond de ces derniers instants.  
- Oui, Edward sera à mes côtés.  
- Isie, soit tu te payes ma tête, soit tu te mens à toi-même. Soupira-t-elle.  
- Comment ça?  
- Bella, sérieusement… tu crois vraiment que tu vas rester aux côtés d'Edward en sachant que tu vas mourir? Tu n'en as pas conscience pour l'instant mais à un moment tu vas l'éloigner de toi pour lui éviter comme à Emmett de souffrir. Est-ce que tu vas infliger ça à l'homme que tu aimes… Non bien sûr…. Je te connais. Tu te défileras quand tu prendras conscience que Bad Boy est plus qu'un ami… (N/Mel: ah ! là elle a raison sur ce point)  
- Joé, tu as peut-être raison… mais pour l'instant je veux juste profiter de la compagnie d'Edward. Avec lui, j'oublie tout le reste… donc je vais éviter de trop penser et je verrai bien le moment venu.  
- En attendant, ma belle… je ne te quitte plus jusqu'à la fin. Tu peux fuir… où tu iras j'irai. .( N/samy : c'est pas des parole de chansons ça ? lolll)  
- Joé…merci.  
- De rien ma belle. Bon, je prends ta moto je serai à ton appartement. J'ai appelé un taxi. A plus tard. Expliqua Joé en enfourchant la moto.

_Sacrée Joé! Je suis contente qu'elle soit là finalement. Je ne serai pas seule. Bon maintenant, il faut que je prévienne Bad Boy que nous aurons une chieuse avec nous. Au moins, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avant de mourir. _.( N/samy : c'est pas marrant !) _  
D'ailleurs, c'est n'importe quoi son histoire… moi, tomber amoureuse de Bad Boy… elle est folle. Bon, j'avoue qu'il est très désirable et que je suis attirée mais ça s'arrête là…et puis on se connait à peine et on est ami, rien de plus. _.(N/Mel: ouais on dit toujours ça au début mais ça fini toujours autrement ^^) _  
_  
-Isie! Appela Joé en faisant gronder ma moto.  
- hum  
- Profite bien... Ton rêve peut devenir réalité, ça ne tient qu'à toi! Et promis, pendant la tournée je serai discrète comme une petite souris. Cria-t-elle avant de partir en trombe.

_J'adore Joé mais là, je sens que je vais vivre à cent à l'heure avec elle. Ca ne va pas être de tout repos… Mais ça m'a manqué de ne plus la voir aussi souvent qu'avant.  
Bon, je suppose que Bad s'est rendormi._  
Je montai dans l'avion et trouvai Edward entrain de roupiller.  
Bon là, il l'aura cherché… le réveil en douceur ne marche pas alors… l'eau sera peut-être la solution. J'ouvris le bar et pris la première bouteille qui me tombait sous la main. Tiens, du champagne, pourquoi pas… Une fois ouverte, je déversai le contenu sur Sexy Boy.

- OH PUT*** DE MER** !  
- On peut y aller maintenant? Demandai-je juste avant de boire au goulot le champagne.

Edward me regarda avec des yeux noirs de désir. La goutte de champagne qui coulait dans mon décolletée devait lui faire de l'effet... Est-ce que je joue avec le feu qu'est Bad en se moment ? (N/Mel: oh oui ! joue avec le feu *tape des mains*) OUI !_ Je me sens d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui…_.( N/samy : et comment vaziii bella !)_  
_Je m'avançai sensuellement vers lui, me penchai pour que nos lèvres ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres puis je lui susurrai:

- Le taxi nous attend…  
- Allez, debout marmotte! Finis-je en criant énergiquement juste après lui avoir lécher le coin de ses lèvres sucrées par le champagne qui restait dessus.

Je pris mes affaires qui étaient juste à côté d'Edward mais avant que je ne parte, il m'attrapa le poignet. Là, il était bien réveillé, ses yeux étaient pétillants de malice.  
Il se rapprocha de moi tel un félin prêt à sauter sur sa proie et vint nicher sont visage dans mon cou, je restai stoïque extérieurement mais son souffle me rendait dingue. Il me caressait du bout de son nez ma mâchoire, je n'osais plus respirer. Il continua sa caresse vers cette goutte tentatrice de champagne. Après avoir récupérer celle-ci, Edward se rapprocha de mon oreille pour j'en suis sure me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce... (N/Mel: oh Edward continue ^^)

- Tu as peut-être gagné la première bataille mais pas la guerre… Si tu veux que l'on reprenne notre petit duel je serai ton homme. Dit-il une voix qui me fit frémir.  
- Hum… j'en doute Mr Bad Boy, je vous trouve bien sage depuis un certain temps. Je t'ai connu plus… entreprenant. Je dois avouer que je commençais à m'ennuyer.  
- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu… Bad Boy va faire son grand retour.  
- Je n'attends que ça. Souris-je espiègle. .( N/samy : SUPERRRRRR) .(N/Mel: je suis d'accord avec Bella et moi aussi j'attends)

Je m'arrachai à l'emprise d'Edward et me dirigeai vers notre taxi.  
_Quand j'y pense je trouve qu'Edward est un homme complexe. Il peut être à la fois timide et très entreprenant. Parfois, il a une sensibilité et une intuition incroyable… mais il peut très bien être un rustre. Je ne sais pas qui est le vrai Edward…  
_Je m'assis et attendis sexy boy.  
Edward monta calmement puis me sourit.

- Alors quel est le programme? Demanda-t-il après avoir donné l'adresse de son appartement.  
- Nous avons quelques jours pour préparer notre départ et après on se retrouve et en avant l'aventure! Au fait, Joé sera du voyage, pas le choix. Répondis-je calmement après avoir envoyé mon texto.  
- Ok, tiens, voila mes coordonnées si tu as besoin de…  
- Merci, mais je me suis déjà servie... Tu trouveras ma carte dans ton portefeuille à la place de celle que j'ai prise. Souris-je malicieusement  
- Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que je vous trouve un autre surnom Mademoiselle Swan. Que penses-tu de… lady pickpocket? (N/Mel: moi j'aime bien lol)  
- Hum… pas très original. Je suis sure que tu peux mieux faire. Et que les choses soient bien claires… je ne vole pas, mais je déleste, ce n'est pas la même chose.

_Bon c'est vrai que j'ai une légère addiction à l'emprunt indéterminé mais ce n'est pas du vol…? Bon, juste un tout petit peu alors, autant ne pas se mentir…  
Qu'est ce que je peux détester les bouchons. Je suis certaine que si j'avais conduit on serait déjà arrivé depuis longtemps.  
_  
Je regardai par la fenêtre la ville éclairée par ses magnifiques lumières. Je sentais qu'Edward m'observait mais j'étais bizarrement envoutée par le sublime paysage de neige qui tombait sur ma ville. J'entendis faiblement Bad Boy essayer de m'appeler mais j'étais complètement perdue dans mon monde.

Inconsciemment j'ouvris la porte du taxi puis je sortis tranquillement comme si tout ce qui m'entourait n'avait plus d'importance. Je percevais juste la discrète présence d'Edward qui me suivait et m'appelait.

Je me sentais si bizarre… j'avançais tel un somnambule.  
Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais cette neige, cette ambiance était… si apaisante, magique et triste. Les gens que je croisais devaient soit me prendre pour une illuminée soit pour une femme qui venait de voir pour la première fois de sa vie de la neige… pourtant c'était très loin d'être la première fois, mais… cette neige n'était pas la même. Elle était… je ne sais comment expliquer… mais mon corps vibrait, ressentait quelque chose de fort, de très fort. Je devais devenir folle… me mettre dans de tels états pour de la neige, franchement c'est grave. J'avais l'impression que…  
Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Je me trouvais sur le trottoir, les gens s'agitaient autour de moi, me contournaient sans prêter attention à moi… j'étais transparente, insignifiante à leur yeux. Je fis abstraction d'eux pour regarder la pleine lune avec ses étoiles et cette neige si spéciale. C'était vraiment une belle nuit ce soir.  
Je sentais Edward qui m'entourait de ses bras chauds. Je n'avais même pas senti mes larmes couler. Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'étais autant attirée par cette neige? Pourquoi j'avais réagi ainsi? Ce moment était à la fois triste et à la fois beau. Je pleurais et je riais… pourquoi? Je sentais que ça avait un rapport avec ma petite perte de mémoire après l'accident mais je pensais avoir récupérer tous mes souvenirs… finalement, peut être pas.  
J'aperçus à peine Edward m'entrainait vers l'arbre pour s'installer sur le banc tellement j'étais préoccupée par toutes ces questions.  
C'est à ce moment que je pris conscience de l'endroit où j'étais… que ce souvenir me revint en pleine figure et ça fit plus mal encore qu'une bonne droite.

Flash Black

- Dis Benny, pourquoi Emmett il voulait pas venir avec nous se promener? Et ! Dit, dis pourquoi! Réclama la fillette  
- Bella… Emmett voulait finir son livre, tu le sais bien, il te l'a expliqué. S'il veut devenir médecin, il doit bien apprendre.  
- C'est nul !  
- Ne boude pas Bellina s'il te plait, ça me rend triste. Fait un beau sourire à ton grand frère qui t'adore.  
- Benny? Emmy, il m'aime pas, il ne joue jamais avec moi et pi il travaille trop!  
- Bella, Emmett t'aime… il ne joue pas avec toi parce qu'il est trop occu…  
- TU MENS! C'est pas une raison… toi aussi tu es occupé mais tu joues avec moi quand même!  
- Bellina, Emmy est juste jaloux de toi ça va lui passer… Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile d'être le deuxième parfois ils sont transparents aux yeux des gens.  
- Pffou n'importe quoi! Faut mettre tes nunnettes, Emmy est BEAUCOUP plus grand et fort que moi. Il peut pas être transparent, c'est que dans les dessins animés que ça peut!  
- Ah ah ah !  
- ET ! rigole pas ou je boude!  
- Excuse-moi petite sœur de mon cœur. Est-ce que tu veux que j'achète des marrons chauds et qu'on les mange sous notre arbre?  
- Vi oui !  
- Bella  
- Oui ?  
- Emmett t'aime, tout le monde t'aime. Tu es notre petite princesse.  
- OKI, dis Benny, ça veut dire quoi jaloux?  
- C'est quand quelqu'un veut ce qu'à une autre personne. Et arrête de froncer des sourcils on dirait Mamie Grand quand j'ai fait une bêtise.  
- C'est pas vrai!  
- Si c'est vrai!  
- Donc Emmy veut quelque chose qui est à moi. Pourquoi il demande pas je lui donne moi si y veut.  
- Viens, on va s'assoir sous l'arbre et manger.  
- Non! Explique!  
- Je t'expliquerai en mangeant.  
- Ok  
- Tiens mange ça c'est délicieux. Alors… Emmett ne veut pas quelque chose à toi, il envie ta place. Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué d'expliquer ça à un petit bout de chou. Il aurait bien aimé rester le bébé de la famille…  
- ….… Je comprends pas! Et c'est quoi un bout de chou ?  
- C'est toi. Tu es notre petit bébé maintenant mais avant c'était lui.  
- Oh… bah si il veut, il peut redevenir le bébé. Moi j'en ai marre d'être petite, c'est quand que je serai grande comme toi?  
- Probablement jamais.  
- Mais c'est pas juste…..! … OH OH, regarde, regarde, Benny il neige! C'est trop beau.  
- Oui c'est magnifique.  
- Benny, pourquoi la neige tombe? Demanda le petit ange en regardant le ciel.  
- Tu veux la belle histoire ou la vérité barbante?  
- L'histoire! Emmy expliquera l'autre truc, lui il sait pas raconter les jolies histoires.

Une fois la petite Bella blottie contre sont grand frère, Benjamin commença à raconter son histoire sur la neige. Ces deux êtres assis sur leur banc étaient dans leur bulle, l'agitation du trafic et des gens ne les atteignaient plus.

- Alors tu racontes?  
- Vois-tu Bellina, la neige est magique, elle apporte de l'espoir. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il neige à Noel?  
- Pour que le Père-Noel puisse atterrir avec son traineau.  
-Et d'après toi, comment fait le Père-Noel dans les pays ou il ne neige jamais?  
- Bah, il passe pas.  
- Non Bella, le Père Noel n'a pas besoin de neige pour atterrir.  
- BAH alors POURQUOI il neige!  
- J'aimerai croire qu'il neige pour apporter de l'espoir aux gens et il neige à noël parce que c'est le jour idéal pour l'espoir.  
- Bah alors où il neige jamais, ils n'ont jamais d'espoir… C'est trop triste ton histoire!  
- Oups, tu es vraiment trop maline pour ton âge toi! Bon laisse-moi finir. Réfléchis… Ah, tu sais que où il ne neige pas, il fait très chaud et donc les gens de ces pays eux, on de l'espoir avec la pluie.

La fillette jugea de son regard de petite fille son grand frère Benny. Il retenait son souffle de peur que sa sœur reparte dans un pourquoi? Comment, ou un c'est faux...

- Alors… la neige! En fait, tu es aussi nul qu'Emmett pour raconter…  
- Donc la neige apporte de l'espoir et tu sais qui la distribue? Ce sont les anges qui t'observent du ciel et quand ils voient une personne trop triste, ils pleurent et leur larmes se transforment en neige… c'est pour ça que c'est magique. Tu vois, ces flocons qui tombent sur ton visage, ils fondent pour rentrer dans ton corps et ils t'apportent dans ton petit cœur de l'espoir.  
- Mais si tu en as déjà de l'espoir, ça ne sert à rien…  
- Si, tu le gardes de côté pour le jour où tu en auras vraiment besoin….  
- C'est beau et magique. Benny… tu raconte bien les histoires.  
- Mais c'est qui ces anges?  
- Des personnes comme Mamie Grand. Des gens qui étaient gentils, aimantes, qui n'ont pas fait de très grosses bêtises quand ils étaient encore avec nous.  
- Toi, tu seras un ange beaucoup plus tard. Tu es le meilleur des grand frère Benny.  
- Merci petite sœur, je t'aime. Bon, on reste encore quelques minutes pour faire le plein d'espoir et après on rentre.  
- Moi, je t'aime GROS comme ça! Dis, on pourra ramener de la neige pour Emmy, pour qu'il est aussi de l'espoir ?  
- Bien sûr.

Le frère et la sœur rentrèrent main dans la main sous cette neige de l'espoir. Juste avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux, Bella et Benny prirent une grosse boule de neige pour leur Emmy. Tout deux arrivèrent à pas de loups puis ils lancèrent en rigolant leur neige sur leur frère bien trop sérieux pour son âge.

- Hé! Pourquoi vous…  
- Bah pour que tu sois plein d'espoir! Répondit la petite Bella avec un grand sourire. (N/Mel: oh c'est magnifique ce passage ! ) (N/mimi : Merci =) )

Fin du Flash Back

_Merci Benny pour l'espoir que tu m'envois. Je sais que je vais en avoir besoin, je serai forte c'est promis._  
_J'aime à croire que ces flocons de neige sont les larmes de mon ange de grand frère.  
_Mes larmes coulaient mais mon sourire resplendissait.

- J'avais oublié à quel point la neige pouvait être belle et magique.  
- Bella…  
- Dis moi Edward, est ce que tu sais pourquoi la neige tombe?  
- Euh… C'est le froid qui trans…

Je secouais négativement la tête puis éclatais de rire. Edward semblait vraiment perdu. C'était compréhensible, j'étais une girouette d'émotions contradictoires. Je pris la main chaude d'Edward pour l'inciter à me suivre. Nous marchions silencieusement et profitions de ce moment magique. Bad Boy n'osait pas briser ces minutes de quiétude.

- Edward… ? Veux-tu que je te raconte l'histoire de la neige? C'est Benny qui me l'a apprise. J'avais complètement oublié ce souvenir mais quand j'ai vu cet arbre, ce banc, tout m'est revenu.  
- Raconte-moi.

Nous continuions à marcher main dans la main pendant que je racontais l'histoire de Benny. Parfois une larme me coulait sur les joues et ensuite je souriais. Nous étions presque arrivés quand j'ai fini mon histoire. Edward était bien silencieux, je le regardais. Il souriait en regardant le ciel et la neige qui tombait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il adressait une prière muette à Benny.

- C'est vraiment une belle histoire. Me sourit Bad Boy en me blottissant dans ses bras chauds.

Nous étions enfin arrivés devant son immeuble. Il me tira vers l'entrée de la tour mais je le stoppais. Je devais lui demander quelque chose avant de partir.

- Edward, est-ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner au rassemblement des manageurs? D'habitude j'y vais avec Emmett vu qu'il est mon protégé mais …  
- OK, je passe te chercher à quelle heure et quel jour?  
- Je viendrai te chercher jeudi à 20H ça te va?  
- Oui, même si j'aurai préféré venir te chercher. Et normalement cette soirée est TRES fermé? Tu crois que je …  
- T'inquiète, c'est mon affaire. Joé arrive bien à y rentrer chaque année.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne?  
- Bah c'est évident… pour ne pas m'ennuyer.  
- BELLISSIMA !

Je me retournai à l'appel de mon surnom et je souris pour y répondre.

**EDWARD**

_Nom de Dieu… qu'est ce qu'elle fout! Bella est complètement dans son monde, ça en devient très inquiétant même grave je dirais.  
_J'avais beau l'appeler, lui courir après elle ne réagissait pas.  
_J'espère qu'elle ne se paye pas ma tête parce que si elle fait ça pour ne pas payer le taxi je… je me vengerai__! _(N/Mel: ah ! où est passé le gentil homme et la galanterie ?)_  
Bon sang! C'est qu'elle court vite la Lady. Ah elle s'arrête enfin_! Je la capturai dans mes bras de peur qu'elle se remette à courir. J'essayai de l'appeler mais elle était comme vide, elle ne m'entendait pas. _Qu'est ce que je dois faire__? Elle me fait vraiment peur là. On dirait une folle, j'espère qu'elle va vite reprendre ses esprits. Bon d'abord, faut que l'on s'éloigne de la foule. Ah un banc parfait!_  
Je trainai le pantin qu'est devenu Bella. Je l'assis en l'appelant de ma plus douce voix mais rien à faire, elle restait sourde à mes appels. Il ne me restait plus qu'à être patient et à espérer. J'observai plus attentivement le visage de Bella pour chercher un semblant d'émotion.  
Mon Dieu, elle pleurait silencieusement de tristesse et de joie ce qui est complètement contradictoire. Elle semblait apaisée mais ses larmes soulignaient sa douleur.  
_Bella est si dure à suivre, à comprendre. Cette femme est un mystère_.  
Un cri de déchirement s'échappa de Bella, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais elle souffrait vraiment. Je fis tout mon possible pour la rassurer, l'apaiser. Je la serrai encore plus fort contre moi en espérant qu'elle sentirait ma présence à défaut de mes appels.  
Doucement Bella commença à se calmer, il ne restait plus que des larmes silencieuses et tout d'un coup elle fit un sourire éblouissant en direction du ciel. Je ne comprenais rien mais j'étais rassuré par ce si beau sourire. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella sourire ainsi.

-J'avais oublié à quel point la neige pouvait être belle et magique.  
-Bella…  
-Dis moi Edward, est ce que tu sais pourquoi la neige tombe?

_Alors là, tu me perds Bella… pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil. Je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi mais mon instinct me dit qu'il se cache une autre réponse à ta question…. le problème, je ne la connais pas.__  
_  
- Euh…C'est le froid qui trans…

Bon apparemment mauvaise réponse. Bella secoua la tête puis sans savoir pourquoi elle éclata de rire… ça devait être nerveux ou alors… je n'en sais rien.  
_Qu'est ce qu'il faut de la patience avec elle.  
_Bella pris ma main et nous marchions en profitant du paysage. Ça me démangeait de la harceler de questions mais je savais bien qu'elle ne parlerait que de ce qu'elle avait envie et seulement quand elle l'aurait décidé. Ce n'était pas la peine d'attiser le feu.

- Edward… ? Veux-tu que je te raconte l'histoire de la neige? C'est Benny qui me l'a apprise. J'avais complètement oublié ce souvenir mais quand j'ai vu cet arbre, ce banc, tout m'est revenu.

_Ah enfin! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a réagi ainsi tout à l'heure mais je me demande si après son accident elle n'a pas eu une perte de mémoire, ça arrive souvent… c'est ce que Carliste racontait.  
_  
- Raconte-moi.

_C'est une sacrée belle histoire. Son frère devait être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire c'est certain. J'aurai bien aimé avoir un grand frère comme lui. Mais quelque part, je suis bien content qu'il est sauvé Bella et que ce ne soit pas l'inverse. Maintenant que je connais ce sacré bout de femme, je n'imagine pas le reste de ma vie sans elle pour illuminer mon univers habituellement si triste et maussade.  
_Je m'adressai silencieusement au ciel étoilé en souriant :  
Benny, merci d'avoir sauvé Bella. Et s'il te plait, même si je suis sure que tu le fais déjà, veille et protège Bella de là-haut.

- C'est vraiment une belle histoire. Dis-je en la blottissant dans mes bras pour apaiser sa douleur.

Nous étions enfin arrivés devant mon immeuble. Je tirai Bella vers l'entrée de la tour mais tout d'un coup elle ne me suivait plus. Je me retournai alors pour savoir pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée. J'espérai qu'elle allait bien vouloir rester encore un peu. Je ne voulais pas la quitter tout de suite. J'avais peur que ces trois jours sans elle soient d'un ennui mortel.

- Edward, est-ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner au rassemblement des manageurs? D'habitude j'y vais avec Emmett vu qu'il est mon protégé mais …  
- OK, je passe te chercher à quelle heure et quel jour? Répondis-je spontanément.  
- Je viendrai te chercher jeudi à 20H ça te va?  
- Oui, même si j'aurai préféré venir te chercher. Et normalement cette soirée est TRES fermé? Tu crois que je …  
- T'inquiète, c'est mon affaire. Joé arrive bien à y rentrer chaque année.

_Bah, je veux bien ne pas m'inquiéter mais je ne suis pas Joé. J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas imaginer un plan digne d'un film d'espion pour me faire entrer dans cette soirée très fermée. Je n'imagine pas trop m'infiltrer discrètement, je le sens mal.  
Tiens, mais au fait, pourquoi moi__?  
_  
- Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne? Demandai-je curieusement  
- Bah c'est évident… pour ne pas m'ennuyer.  
- BELLISSIMA !

Je me retournai pour voir qui se permettait de nous déranger. Un homme s'avança… non plutôt un mannequin s'avança joyeusement vers Bella… en plus elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Je ne le sentais pas ce mec il était…

- Je ne suis pas en retard au moins? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu Bellissima?  
- Non, je viens d'arriver ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

_C'est cool… j'ai comme l'impression d'être transparent, ça m'énerve! C'est qui ce Gugusse! Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là! Il ne peut pas arrêter de la tripoter et vas-y, on se gêne pas… Je me demande pourquoi Bella ne dit rien, ça ne lui ressemble pas._ .(N/Mel: j'adore Edward quand il est jaloux ^^)_  
_  
- Bellissima, la prochaine fois envoie-moi ton message plus tôt parce que j'ai couru comme un dingue pour venir te chercher.

Il m'énervait avec son « Bellissima » et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de venir la chercher!

- J'essayerai. Tu as garé ta voiture où? Sourit Bella.  
- Un peu plus loin.  
- Ok, vas-y, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Le squatteur repartit tranquillos vers sa voiture. Il ne m'avait même pas remarqué, je n'en revenais même pas!

- Bad, on se revoit dans deux jours, sois prêt à l'heure.  
- Bella, je peux savoir qui était cet homme?  
- Non, ça ne te regarde pas. Ce qui se passe entre lui et moi reste entre lui et moi. Sourit diaboliquement Bella  
- C'est un ami, un membre de ta famille, ton fiancé, ton coup d'un soir… ?

Je continuai ma liste en attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais. Bella s'en allait toujours souriante sous mon avalanche de questions.

(N/Mel: hum ! elle est où la suite...*regarde partout* MIMI elle est OÙ la suite hein ?) (N/mimi : quelque part dans ma tête je crois… et Mel je crois que l'on perdu samy en cour de routes ?)

FIN du CHAPITRE 37

* * *

« Voler, c'est quand on a trouvé un objet avant qu'il soit perdu »  
Coluche

* * *

Voila encore un chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plut.

Bon alors petit questionnaire qui est la personne qui est venu chercher Bella ?

1) Marcus

2) Jacob

3)un nouveau perso

4) autre

5) moi

6) ? (l'auteur ne sait pas encore)

A vous de choisir bon celle qui trouve la bonne réponse bah je lui envois un extrait du prochain chap (bien sure quand je l'aurai écris)

Bon je pense que vous avez remarqué mais je poste moins souvent mais je vous rassure je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic tant que je ne serai pas arrivé à la fin.

Donc le prochain chap je ne peux pas vous dire quand je vais le poster. C'est sure ça sera après les vac de noel donc JE VOUS SOUHAITE DE TRES BONNES FETES ^^

GROS BISOUS

A BIENTOT


	43. Chapter 38

Bonjour tout le monde ! BONNE ANNEE 2011 !

J'espère que vous allez toutes bien.

Je suis contente de poster enfin ce chapitre, je suis désolée pour le temps que je mets mais je fais du mieux que je peux. Pour le dernier chap, je vous ai laissé avec un mystérieux homme qui vient chercher Bella et ED n'est pas content qu'il lui arrache sa bella (Ed me boude encore à cause de ça... _soupire_) enfin bref, je vous avais demandé qui c'était d'après vous... bah vous n'avez pas trouvé! Dommage... (Les résultats sont à la fin du chap)

Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mon BLA BLA d'auteur, place aux remerciements avant la lecture =)

Je vous remercie, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous :

Tinga Bella, Lydie's, Mariefandetwilight, anayata, Nany1980, mel031, Titie, Rachel Damien, veronika crepuscule, tipiland, Galswinthe, Grazie, Dex-DaZzLinG, yayalia, vinie65, ptiLu, doudounord, emichlo, lilith-tw-vd-hp, xalexeex25, CaRoOThePriinCess, Rachel Damien et helimoen

UN GRAND MERCI A TITIE, MEL031 et SAMY940

Et à vous aussi, MERCI pour vos encouragements qui m'aident quand l'inspiration, l'envie n'est pas là.

* * *

Acroatwilight : coucou merci pour ton message je suis contente de voir que je t'ai bien eu avec le rêve ^^. J'espère que ce chap va ta plaire aussi mais bon je te préviens mon coté sadique est très très présent à la fin de ce chap alors bon courage =) Merci bisous A bientôt

Morgane J'ADORE tes reviews ! J'en suis accro non mais franchement a chaque fois c'est du divertissement et un plaisir de te lire MERCI. Bon ok admettons que je suis sadique…ok j'avoue je suis sadique (et je pense que tu vas me le rappeler dans ta prochain review) Pourquoi un rêve ? Franchement comprends moi c'était vraiment trop tentant. Je suis contente que le FB t'ai plut je suis assez contente de moi (quand même j'ai réussie à me faire pleurer en écrivant ce passage)

Qui est le gugus ? je ne dirais rien tu vas avoir ta réponse en lisant le chap =) Le cas Jacob est sous contrôle je pense que mon idée va en surprendre plus d'une (rire diabolique) mais bon c'est pas tout de suite qu'il va faire son entrée. Je dois aussi t'avouer que je suis Team Edward aussi (ta eu peur ?)

Et oui Joé s'installe pour venir apporter un grain de folie et de joie dans des moments qui s'annonce sombre =) et puis je l'aime bien comme perso.

MOI ! Retarder les confrontation ! non ! pas possible bon ok un peu. Je vais te dévoiler mon plan diabolique écoute euh plutôt lis si j'avais déjà mise toute les confrontations et supprimer le mystère de ma fic je n'aurai pas eu autant de review ? lol Bon je peux plus le nier je suis une grande sadique qui aime torturer ses lectrices et ses perso tout ma fic le prouve.

Bon Je te remercie j'aime les review comme les tiennes. A bientôt j'espère GROS BISOUS

BONNE LECTURE. J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chap et je vous parle même pas du prochain...

* * *

CHAPITRE 38: Joé en force !

**BELLA **

-BELLISSIMA!

Je me retourne à l'appel de mon surnom et je souris pour y répondre. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers Bad. Il semble contrarié, il est adorable quand il fronce des sourcils. On pourrait presque croire qu'il est jaloux… (_n/mel: bah oui ! tu as deviné LOL _) ( n/samy: nan jure ? sa m'etonne de lui mdrrrrrr)

- Je ne suis pas en retard au moins? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu Bellissima?  
- Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras. ?  
- Belli, la prochaine fois s'il te plait… envoie-moi ton message plus tôt parce que j'ai couru comme un dingue pour venir te chercher.  
- J'essayerai. Tu as garé ta voiture où? Demandé-je en souriant.  
- Un peu plus loin.  
- Ok, vas-y, je te rejoins dans cinq petites minutes.

Bon, je sens qu'une pluie de questions va s'abattre sur moi dans très peu de temps. (_n/mel:_ _j'espère bien... pauvre Edward il avait autre chose en tête) _( n/samy: oui comme un corps a corps endiablé :!:!)_  
_J'ai une envie folle de rire, là plus de doute… Edward est jaloux. Je vois bien qu'il boude. La cerise sur le gâteau, mon adorable chauffeur a joué avec ce pauvre Bad Boy en l'ignorant.  
Bon je dois vraiment y aller, qu'est-ce qu'il va me manquer… AH CET HOMME! ( n/samy: humm cet homme plutôt )

- Bad, on se revoit demain soir, sois prêt à l'heure.  
- Bella, je peux savoir qui était cet homme?

Oh, je ne peux pas résister… allez je vais le faire enrager encore une fois. J'aime trop tourmenter cet homme.

- Non. Ça ne te regarde pas. Ce qui se passe entre lui et moi reste entre lui et moi. Souris-je diaboliquement.  
- C'est un ami, un membre de ta famille, ton fiancé, ton coup d'un soir…?

Toujours en souriant je me dirige vers la voiture qui m'attend. Edward continue sa liste de questions mais je reste sourde à ses appels.  
Fièrement et dignement, je marche tranquillement en pensant à cet homme qui commence à prendre une place un peu trop importante dans ma vie. ( _n/mel: dans ma vie aussi il a pris bcp de place bon je sors... _) ( n/samy:oui mel dehors t trop vieille pour lui mdrrrr )  
J'ouvre la portière mais avant de m'installer, curieuse je regarde si Bad Boy est rentré chez lui. Il est là, me fixe de ses yeux émeraudes qui me font fondre. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me soustraire de son regard si captivant.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le provoquer, c'est plus fort que moi. Je lui fais mon sourire aguicheur puis je lui souffle un baiser avec ma main juste avant de m'assoir dans la voiture.

- Alors ce weekend ? Il était bien à ce que je vois.  
- Hum…je ne sais pas. Je dirai que c'était un weekend pourri, foireux, sombre mais qui c'est légèrement éclairci avec la présence d'un certain canon. Dis-je en regardant la ville défiler sous mes yeux.  
- Si le mec qui t'accompagnait… est le canon alors je comprends très bien que ton weekend se soit agréablement éclairci. Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
- Trois fois rien. Tu viens manger à la maison? Faut que l'on discute boulot sérieusement.  
- Est-ce que j'ai le choix?  
- Non.  
- Bella tu es sure que ça va? Alice et Jazz sont revenus aussi?  
- Non… Ecoute, j'ai en quelque sorte coupé les ponts avec ma famille donc silence radio. Tu ne parles pas aux autres de notre entrevue, c'est clair? Je pars avec le canon que tu as vu dans quelques jours donc c'est toi qui reprend la main maintenant, mais avant je dois te parler d'un projet.  
- Très bien…

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence.  
Je suis fatiguée de tous ces secrets, des non-dits et en plus ce n'est que le commencement. Je me demande si ça ne serait pas plus simple d'oublier tout et de juste profiter de la présence d'Edward et de mes proches. Ça serait tellement plus simple…

- Bellisima, nous sommes arrivés.

J'essaye de m'extirper de la voiture mais je n'y arrive pas, mes jambes ne veulent pas me porter. Je tombe de sommeil mais je dois lutter, je dois me lever et marcher jusqu'à chez moi. Je dois tout faire pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. J'inspire puis je sors doucement, le rythme de mon cœur s'emballe sans raison. Je fais un pas en jouant toujours mon rôle de femme forte, indestructible mais à cet instant je suis tout le contraire. Je pense que si je n'avais pas un minium de volonté je serai clouée au sol. Je respire bruyamment, allez, j'y suis presque.  
D'une main tremblante j'ouvre la porte. Je prie pour que Joé sauve les apparences.

- Joé ! Appelé-je d'une voix légèrement cassée.  
- ISIE ! Déjà rentrée! Tu as fini de faire des folies avec le beau gosse? Il était comment au…

Je n'écoute plus Joé, je m'échoue sur le premier siège puis je ferme les yeux pour reprendre le dessus sur ce cœur palpitant. Je n'ai plus la force de me préoccuper de mes invités. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que mon cœur retrouve un rythme normal.

- Bonsoir Joé. Je me présente, Christopher mais appelez-moi…  
- Salut Chris. Ah Isie, dis-moi tu les enchaines les canons ce soir, une vraie croqueuse d'hommes! Ne te vexe pas Chris mais j'ai quand-même une préférence pour Bad Boy. Il est terriblement sexy… ( _n/mel: ah bizarre tout le monde a une préférence pour lui... Bella va avoir de la compétition ^^)_ ( n/samy: pire elle devrais faire attention a ses arrières !)  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis d'accord avec vous, cet homme est une bombe! ( _/mel: en plus même les hommes s'y mettent! LOL _)  
- Ah non, tu ne me vouvoies pas! Je t'aime bien toi, en plus d'être sexy tu as bon goût. Si je n'étais pas déjà avec quelqu'un… je t'aurai bien mis le grappin dessus. Crie Joé.  
- Et moi... si je n'étais pas gay j'en aurai fait autant. Répond Chris de son sourire charmeur.

_Et moi, si je n'étais pas HS... j'aurai bien participé à votre folle petite conversation mais là le cœur n'y est __vraiment__ pas. Vous m'excusez.  
_

- Isie, va te laver avant de manger. Et toi mon garçon, tu m'aides à mettre la table et finir de préparer le repas. Ordonne maman Joé.

Toujours assise sur ma chaise je cherche le courage de me bouger. Je connais assez bien Joé pour savoir qu'elle me donne la possibilité de me replier dans ma chambre pour pouvoir craquer sans me soucier de Chris. J'ai bien fait d'embarquer Joé avec moi finalement.  
Chris est statufié, je pense qu'il a du mal avec les différentes facettes de cette femme extraordinaire qu'est Joé. Il me regarde pour savoir s'il est dans son intérêt de suivre ses instructions.

- Exécution!

C'est sur ce mot que Chris file dans la cuisine et que moi je me traine jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'allonge en soufflant doucement pour me calmer. Mon cœur commence à reprendre son rythme normal. Il est vraiment tant que je vois le Doc. Demain je serai enfin fixée…  
La porte s'ouvre, je soupire puis ferme les yeux. Joé s'assoit sur mon lit puis commence à me caresser les cheveux.

- C'est pas la grande forme ma belle. Affirme Joé.  
- hum...  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ça va mieux?  
- Où est Chris?  
- Il nettoie la salade et il a mis la table pendant que je faisais le diner.  
- Dis plutôt pendant que tu réchauffais les lasagnes congelées **que** j'avais faites.  
- C'est tout comme... Bon je vois que tu vas mieux toi. Si tu arrives à te foutre de moi c'est que ça va.  
- Oui, mon cœur a retrouvé son rythme normal... Bon je me lave et je vous rejoins.  
- Ok ma belle. Je retourne à mes fourneaux.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine? Même une simple salade de fruits devient une horreur culinaire avec toi.  
- Bah tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose, pour une fois que ça ne sera pas moi.

Je file en vitesse sous la douche. L'eau chaude a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi. Je me détends et j'oublie mes problèmes. J'arrive même à me recentrer sur l'essentiel. Bon après manger, je donne le projet à Chris et après je n'aurai plus qu'à penser à moi.

**JOE  
**  
Je suis rassurée d'avoir réussi à convaincre cette tête de mule d'Isie. Je me serai ronger les ongles si elle n'avait pas voulu que je reste avec elle pendant cette épreuve qui s'annonce difficile. Non je n'aurai pas pu la laisser, je serai venue et je l'aurai surveillée de loin.

Bella est vraiment chiante quand elle est en mode martyr « _je me sacrifie pour le bien des autres…_ ». NON mais franchement, elle ne pouvait pas attendre avant d'envoyer chier Emmett! BAH NON! Mademoiselle n'en fait qu'à sa tête!  
Je suis sure que si je n'étais pas restée avec elle, elle aurait fait conneries sur conneries. La première, j'en suis sure aurait été de couper les ponts aussi avec sexy Bad puis après elle aurait fait son testament et pour finir elle se serait laissée mourir dans un coin. NON! c'est hors de question! Je vais faire TOUT pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et elle va enfin ouvrir ses yeux et son cœur parce que faut vraiment avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'Edward en pince pour elle et qu'elle l'aime plus qu'un ami!  
Et si, je dis bien **si**, elle doit mourir... je vais faire de ses derniers instants les plus beaux, les plus fous et les plus incroyables de sa vie... devant Dieu je le jure! ( _n/mel: bien dit ma belle ! _) ( n/samy: nan elle ne mourra pas sinon mimi je met un contrat sur ta tête !) (n/mimi : notes pour moi-même répare ma planque, prendre des cours de tire avec joé et emporter edward… )

- Madame, vous êtes arrivée à votre étage. Dit l'homme de l'ascenseur en me regardant bizarrement.  
- Merci. Vous avez un problème? Répondis-je sèchement.  
- NON! Madame.

Je sors en vitesse avant que les portes ne se referment. Alors où j'ai mis les clés de l'appartement d'Isie? AH merde! Je les ai complètements oubliées dans le jet. Bon bah système D… je crochète la porte.

Où j'en étais? AH oui, donc je vais reprendre les choses en mains, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas remis un peu d'ordre dans la vie de cette tête de mule. J'aurai dû… faire quelque chose avant. Elle a mis sa vie trop longtemps de côté pour Emmett et les autres... Elle n'a pas vécu pleinement sa vie... Isie s'est cachée dans son travail et résultat elle n'a jamais eu d'histoire sérieuse avec un homme et quand le bon arrive enfin faut qu'une merde plus grosse qu'elle lui tombe dessus. Ah non pas question d'abandonner. Isie va vivre pleinement et elle va finir sa vie heureuse avec parfois quelques problèmes mais rien de catastrophique. Nom de Dieu! Cette gamine a assez souffert comme ça!

Je rentre dans l'appartement en poussant la porte un peu violemment, je balance mon manteau et mon sac sur le canapé. Je me sers un verre de whisky puis je m'assois en soupirant de fatigue.  
Bon, ça ne va pas être simple... Je vais avoir besoin d'un très bon plan d'action. Je vais devoir mettre toute ma science de la stratégie et de la manipulation à ma disposition si je veux arriver à mes fins.  
Il me faut faire preuve d'organisation et de patience. Bon, dans un premier temps je dois soutenir Isie, puis dans un deuxième voir si cet Edward a des sentiments pour elle. Mais avant de faire quoi que se soit, je dois avoir toutes les infos en mains. La donnée la plus importante est la maladie d'Isie, sans ça je ne peux rien faire. Il est vital qu'elle consulte son médecin demain.  
Ensuite, je dois régler le problème Emmett de toute urgence. Isie se met le doigt dans l'œil si elle pense qu'Emmett la laissera tranquille. Les Swan sont résistants, coriaces et têtus. Je suis prête à parier qu'il va faire un retour fracassant dans peu de temps donc il est urgent de le tenir à distance comme le souhaite Bella parce que la connaissant elle fuira. Résultat, ça sera encore plus la merde donc je neutralise le Nounours.  
Qui j'appelle... Jazz ou Emmett? Euh Jazz est beaucoup plus réfléchi mais bon je le connais moins bien qu'Emmett. Je prends mon portable et j'attends que Jazz réponde.

- Salut Jazzy, c'est Joé est-ce que tu peux me passer Emmy. Je dois lui parler d'Isie.  
- Joé, Bella va bien? Est-ce que tu as eu de ses nouvelles? C'est vrai qu'elle est mariée...?  
- Tout doux! Passe-moi Emmett.  
- Je mets le haut-parleur.  
- Si ça te fait plaisir.  
- Joé! Comment va B…  
- Salut Emilie, alors j'apprends que tu fais chier ta sœur...  
- Joé... je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter et arrête de nous donner des prénoms de fille! Oh fait, pourquoi tu appelles? Grogne le Nounours.  
- Emilie, je sais ce que tu projettes et je te dis tout de suite que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu vas… non... VOUS allez tous défaire vos valises et annuler votre vol pour New-York. Est-ce que c'est assez clair?  
- Mais…comment?  
- Je vous connais les Swan donc c'était facile de deviner vos plans. Emmy, tu dois laisser Bella pour l'instant… tu lui dois bien ça...  
- Mais… je sais qu'elle a besoin de nous et qu'elle cache quelque chose d'important…( n/samy: c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !)

Bon, pas de bêtises... je ne dois surtout pas montrer qu'elle cache effectivement quelque chose. Emmett est une montagne de muscles mais ça ne l'empêche pas de cacher deux-trois neurones pour les cas urgents donc vigilance maximale.

- Ecoute-moi bien Princesse, Isie a besoin de temps pour faire le point donc surtout tu ne viens pas foutre le bordel et ça vaut pour les autres aussi. Si vous ne voulez pas perdre Bella, laissez-là revenir vers vous… quand elle sera prête. OK? Ensuite Jazzy, Bella va bien, oui j'ai des nouvelles vu que je suis avec elle et non elle n'est pas mariée à Bad.  
- Joé je…  
- Emmett! Tu te la fermes et écoute-moi bien. Tu essuies tes larmes, tu retournes à tes matchs et tu gagnes, Ok? Jazz, tu profites de tes vacs avec ta chérie diabolique... ensuite Rosy, tu maitrises ton homme pour notre bien à tous. Ali, tu fermes ta bouche tu vas finir par avaler une mouche... Tu retournes à tes croquis pour le mariage d'Emilie et de Rosy. ET arrêtes de penser que tu fais fuir ceux que tu aimes, tu l'enfonces dans ta petite tête ok. Oh j'oubliais, s'il te plait fais du sport pour te canaliser un minimum et non, le shoping n'est pas un sport.  
Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur Isie. Je prends en main les choses alors VOUS n'intervenez pas! Je ne veux pas que vous veniez foutre en l'air mes plans. Bisous mes amours, soyez sages, maman Joé veille.

Je raccroche pour éviter de perdre encore mon temps. ( _n/mel: bon avez vous entendu là... VOUS n'intervenez PAS ! laissé faire maman Joé ^^ _) (n/samy: wohh sa c'est du discoure elle a même battu Alice !)  
Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Je me demande si Bella va passer la soirée chez Edward? Non je n'y crois pas trop... La connaissant et le peu que je connais de ce mec, ils vont se tourner autour sans jamais voir ce qui est évident. ( _n/mel: MDR _) )( n/samy: plus qu'évidant inévitable avec leur caractère on est avec toi joé !)  
Qu'est-ce que ça creuse de réfléchir... Est-ce que je commande ou j'ouvre le congelo… Oui le congélateur… je suis sure de trouver des plats à tomber.

Je sors à peine le plat que j'entends Isie m'appeler. Je n'aime pas sa voix… je me dépêche de venir à sa rencontre. Un autre mec l'accompagne, bah dis donc Isie! OH merde! elle ne va vraiment pas bien... J'ai pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas que beau gosse deux s'aperçoive qu'elle fait un malaise. Allez c'est parti, opération 1 sauver les apparences! Je dois détourner l'attention…

- ISIE! Déjà rentrée! Tu as fini de faire des folies avec le beau gosse? Il était comment au lit? J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée. Alors, comment tu te nommes beau bosse?  
- Bonsoir Joé. Je me présente Christopher mais appelez-moi…  
- Salut Chris. Ah Isie, dis-moi tu les enchaines les canons ce soir, une vraie croqueuse d'hommes! Ne te vexe pas Chris mais j'ai quand-même une préférence pour Bad Boy. Il est terriblement sexy…  
- Ne vous inquiètez pas. Je suis d'accord avec vous, cet homme est une bombe!  
- Ah non, tu ne me vouvoies pas! Je t'aime bien toi, en plus d'être sexy tu as bon goût, si je n'étais pas déjà avec quelqu'un… je t'aurai bien mis le grappin dessus.  
- Et moi, si je n'étais pas gay j'en aurai fait autant. Répond Chris de son sourire charmeur.

Bon si je comprends bien Chris est l'assistant d'Alice donc l'élève d'Isie. Ok donc ce n'est pas un nouveau prétendant, il ne représente aucune menace. (_n/mel: ouais mais c'est pas ce que pense Edward LOL _) ( n/samy:ouais mais ct le but a savoir quand va t il exploser haha !) D'abord j'évacue Isie et après je m'occupe de Chris.

- Isie va te laver avant de manger. Et toi mon garçon, tu m'aides à mettre la table et finir de préparer le repas.

Isie me fait un sourire crispé pour me montrer qu'elle a compris et qu'elle me remercie. Je fixe Christopher qui semble ne pas bien comprendre à qui il a à faire. Il regarde Isie pour savoir s'il est dans son intérêt de suivre mon ordre. J'en rajoute donc une couche…

- Exécution! ( _n/mel: ah oui! il a intérêt! lol _)

Rien de tel que de la fermeté pour se faire comprendre. Chris file dans la cuisine, je le suis en souriant, fière de voir que je ne perds pas la main.  
Je sens que ce petit à un grand potentiel, Isie ne l'a pas choisi au hasard, après tout c'est normal... Il est son premier élève et je sais qu'il est brillant au dire de Bella. Je pense qu'il peut, peut-être m'être utile...

- Chris, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Seras-tu à la hauteur? Dis-je sérieusement.  
- Euh… oui je pense. Je ferai du mieux que je peux.  
- Ce n'est pas assez. Tu dois faire toujours plus que ce que tu peux.  
- Oui! je suis votre homme!  
- Oki, je te confie la plus importante des missions… la réalisation du dessert. Bon épluchage de fruits, je reviens dans 5 minutes pour voir où tu en es.

Trop drôle, je l'ai bien eu le petit! Cette technique marche tout le temps avec les mecs... combien de fois j'ai eu Emmy avec ça...  
Maintenant que Chris est occupé, au tour d'Isie.

J'ouvre la porte, elle est là, allongée sur son lit. Elle est si blanche, j'espère qu'elle va mieux. J'aimerai pouvoir la soulager mais je ne peux qu'être là, impuissante. Je m'assois puis je caresse ses cheveux parce que je sais que ça l'apaise toujours.

- C'est pas la grande forme ma belle.  
- Hum...  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ça va mieux?  
- Où est Chris?  
- Il nettoie la salade et il a mis la table pendant que je faisais le diner.  
- Dis plutôt pendant que tu réchauffais les lasagnes congelées **que** j'avais faites.  
- C'est tout comme. Bon je vois que tu vas mieux toi. Si tu arrives à te foutre de moi c'est que ça va.  
- Oui, mon cœur a retrouvé son rythme normal. Bon je me lave et je vous rejoins.  
- Ok ma belle. Je retourne à mes fourneaux.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine? Même une simple salade de fruits devient une horreur culinaire avec toi.  
- Bah tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose, pour une fois que ça ne sera pas moi.

Je laisse Isie à sa bonne douche. Je rentre discrètement dans la cuisine pour surprendre Chris. Il est en train de grogner en épluchant une pomme, j'ai très envie de rire. Il est trop chou.

- BOU!  
- AH! Joé! Vous, tu m'as fait peur. Bella arrive?  
- Oui. Alors comment va la salade de fruits? J'espère que tu as réussi ta mission... OH, au fait, pas un mot à Isie.  
- Euh d'accord, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi faut le cacher à Bella…  
- Tu verras bien... Bon je vois que tu es un homme de parole, la salade de fruits est parfaite donc je vais te confier une mission beaucoup plus dure. C'est bien toi qui étais avec Isie quand elle a fait son malaise et qu'elle a atterri à l'hôpital.  
- Non, Bella n'a jamais été à l'hôpital.  
- Très bien, je vois que tu sais aussi tenir ta langue. Je veux que tu gardes un œil très vigilant sur Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Ils ne doivent pas chercher Isie, ni essayer de la voir ou de la contacter. Si jamais ils transgressent ou projettent ce que je viens de te lister tu m'appelles. Voici ma carte. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi?

- Oui, parce que je sais que c'est dans l'intérêt de Bella et de sa famille.  
- Exact, je suis contente de voir que je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi.  
- Bella est malade... n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui. Tu ne dois jamais en parler aux autres. C'est le choix d'Isabella de garder le silence et nous devons le respecter même si on ne comprend pas.  
- Oui.

Bon, espion numéro un est en place. Il faut que je trouve mon espion deux pour surveiller Emmy et Rosy euh… à qui je peux faire appel? Marcus peut-être? Faut voir... Allez, j'ai les Crocs, réfléchir le ventre vide n'apporte rien de bon.

- A TABLE ISIE!  
- Pas la peine de crier, je suis là.  
- FAIM ! vite! faim!  
-Oui, c'est bon! J'ai compris. Joé, tu es pire qu'Emmett quand il a faim... lui il fait peur mais toi tu es terrifiante.  
- ...c'est pas faux. Bon, on mange!

Je suis un peu rassurée, Isie semble aller mieux. Ça m'a manquée ces moments avec elle. Je ne regrette pas un seul instant ma décision de rester à ses côtés. Elle est plus importante que mon homme et il le comprend… OH MERDE, j'ai complètement oublié de l'appeler pour lui annoncer que je ne rentre pas finalement... Ça va être galère. D'abord je mange et après je gère mon homme à moins qu'il soit déjà en route. ( _n/mel: oh la galère elle oublie son homme mdr ! _)

**BELLA  
**

Le repas se passe à merveille, Joé et Chris sont très complices, ça me fait plaisir. Joé est fidèle à elle-même comme toujours, ça fait du bien de la retrouver. Par contre mon frigo va souffrir... c'est fou ce qu'elle peut manger. Heureusement qu'Emmett n'est pas là aussi, j'aurai été bonne pour faire le plein de mon frigo tous les jours avec ces deux-là.

- Isie, reste sur terre et arrête de penser à sexy boy... c'est toi qui a choisis de passer la soirée avec nous au lieu de Bad. On ne t'a pas forcée.  
- Joé, faudrait que l'on trouve une nouvelle solution pour que tu puisses entrer encore cette année à la soirée des managers... Chris, tu seras investi lors de cette soirée comme mon élève, le manager d'Alice Cullen. Je t'expliquerai plus en détail après manger.  
- T'inquiète, j'ai récupéré une invit' légalement cette année. Et pour Edward?  
- Comment tu as fait? Edward sera sur la liste je suppose s'il a un manager et puis au pire il sera mon cavalier...  
-Je dirai plutôt au **mieux** et non au pire. Et figure-toi que j'y vais en tant que garde du corps de mon patron. Bon je vais chercher le dessert.

Ah mon dieu pourvu que ce ne soit pas elle qui ait fait le dessert. Je croise les doigts parce que la dernière fois j'ai cru mourir avec son gâteau qui était tout sauf un gâteau.

- Joé, rassure-moi... ce n'est pas toi qui a fait le dessert?  
- Si ! Tu vas voir que je ne suis pas si nulle que ça. Tadam! Une magnifique salade de fruit pour 100% d'énergie!  
- Oh mon dieu...

J'ai peur. Bon, la salade ressemble à une salade donc tout va bien pour l'instant. Je plonge ma cuillère dans mon assiette, je cherche le courage d'avaler ce dessert du diable. Je fourre les fruits dans ma bouche puis avale vite-fait.

- Oh la vache! Elle est…dé…délicieuse... comment est-ce possible?  
- Tu vois que je sais faire une salade de fruits, j'aurai dû parier avec toi.  
- Chris tu es bien silencieux… ah! j'ai compris! C'est Chris qui a fait la salade. Dis-je en soupçonnant Joé.  
- Non Bella c'est bien …  
- C'est bon gamin, laisse tomber... ça ne passera jamais. Isie connait trop bien mon talent de cuisinière. Soupire Joé.  
- Bella… elle est toujours comme ça Joé? Parce que tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec elle. Me demande-t-il en souriant.  
- Toujours! Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Souris-je.  
- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais je dois prévenir mon boss que je reste avec Isie. J'ai comme qui dirait oublier…  
- Allez, file appeler ton homme avant qu'il ne débarque pour te botter le derrière. Dis-je en rigolant. ( _n/mel: j'aimerais bien voir ça... LA FESSÉE ! *tape des mains*_)  
- Laissez tout, je rangerai après. Vous avez à discuter boulot il me semble.  
- Oui, Chris suis-moi.

Je fais rentrer Chris dans mon bureau. Je prends place dans mon siège et observe mon élève. Chris est vraiment doué, il s'est adapté si rapidement et il a appris avec une telle facilité ce que je lui ai enseigné. Pour moi il est prêt, je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à acquérir de l'expérience.  
J'attends encore quelques minutes silencieusement. Il ne bronche pas, il attend comme je le lui ai appris.

- Chris, j'ai encore une dernière épreuve pour toi. Tu es libre de la refuser parce que pour moi il est clair que tu es prêt. Dis-je en souriant fière de cet homme qui est en face de moi.  
- Bella…  
- Demain soir lors de la soirée des managers, je te présenterai comme mon élève et à la fin de cette soirée tu seras le manager d'Alice Cullen. Ne fais pas cette tête Chris, tu le mérites. .(_n/mel: ouais tu le mérite vraiment _)  
Je vais m'absenter pendant quelques temps et je sais que tu es à la hauteur pour gérer en mon absence donc je te confie Alice comme il était prévu. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas totalement seul si tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseils, Marcus, mon mentor sera là pour toi.  
En ce qui concerne l'épreuve, je souhaiterai que tu ouvres, crées à New-York un Piano Bar. Tu as carte blanche mais il y a une contrainte, je veux que le barman que j'ai rencontré au piano bar pendant mes vacances soit le gérant. Voici la carte du piano bar avec le prénom du barman et j'ai fait ouvrir un compte en banque, tu peux dépenser toute l'argent qui est sur ce compte. Je pense que je n'ai rien oublié. Ah si! Est-ce que tu acceptes?  
- Oui. Comment je pourrais refuser un tel projet. Répond Chris avec son magnifique sourire. .(_n/mel: on peux rien refusé a Bella comme a Alice ^^ _)  
- Très bien. On se retrouve donc demain soir pour la soirée. Dis-je pressée d'en finir.  
- Oui, pas de problème. Euh… Alice devait venir il me semble…  
- Oui, mais elle ne viendra pas, ni les autres… je m'en suis chargée.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demande Chris en fronçant des sourcils. (_n/mel: pose pas de question si tu ne veux pas de mentrie lol_)  
- Je leurs ai refusés l'accès à la soirée. Bon, j'ai du travail Chris, tu connais le chemin.

Chris comprend qu'il doit prendre la porte s'il ne veut pas avoir de problèmes. J'attends que la porte se ferme pour pouvoir souffler. Il me reste tant à faire... j'en ai mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. D'abord, je finis les préparatifs pour la soirée de demain ensuite… bah je verrais bien.  
Je reste cloitrée dans mon bureau, je plonge dans le travail pour essayer de m'occuper l'esprit. Finalement ça tombe bien que j'ai du boulot, ça m'évite d'angoisser jusqu'à l'heure de mon rendez-vous chez le Doc.

- Isie, un café ou un thé? Demande Joé en rentrant brusquement dans mon bureau.  
- Un café s'il te plait.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon ordi, déjà... mince! Je n'ai pas vu la nuit passer. Je me lève puis rejoins Joé dans la cuisine. Elle est toujours aussi motivée le matin... incroyable. Bon ce n'est pas non plus une Alice bis et heureusement pour moi.  
J'avance au radar jusqu'à une chaise.

- Alors, bien dormie ma Belle?  
- Pas vraiment... j'ai passé la nuit à finir les préparations pour ce soir et toi?  
- Comme un bébé!  
- Alors tu as eu ton homme? Il débarque quand? Demandé-je entre deux gorgées de mon café.  
- Bah il va bien mais il ne peut pas venir à cause de je ne sais plus quoi. Du coup, je vais devoir trouver une solution pour venir ce soir... M'explique Joé en boudant.  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu trouveras comme toujours.  
- Hum…si tu le dis. Bon alors au programme ce matin: un petit footing, une douche rapide et puis direction l'hosto. Aller Isie, on se bouge! Départ dans cinq minutes! Crie Joé en filant se préparer

Oh finalement je crois que Joé est pire qu'Alice. J'avais oublié qu'avec elle les journées étaient plus que remplies. Je ne vais pas avoir une minute pour souffler ou pour simplement m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

- Isie, arrête de rêvasser à Sexy Bad... t'as des kilos à perdre Cocotte! (_n/mel: MDR _)

Pff... Même pas moyen de penser tranquillement! Je monte en vitesse pour me mettre en tenue. En avant pour au moins une heure si ce n'est pas plus de douce douleur.

**JOE  
**

Bon apparemment ma petite séance footing n'a pas eu l'effet espéré, j'aurai peut être dû envisager quelque chose qui l'aurait plus détendue... Pourtant d'habitude ça marche bien. La prochaine fois on fait la totale: footing, boxe, course de voiture et de moto, là je suis sure que ça marchera. .(_n/mel: je veux pas dire le contraire mais je le fais... je pense pas a moins que Edward soit compris dans le projet XD _)

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider... parce qu'à ce rythme elle va tourner de l'œil à se stresser comme ça. .(_n/mel: moi je crois qu'elle a déjà tourné de l'oeil mais pour autre chose qui commence par E ^^ ok je sors_) Je ne quitte pas une seule seconde Isie des yeux, on sait jamais, elle pourrait oublier de respirer à angoisser comme elle le fait. Et dire que d'habitude c'est elle la plus patiente...  
Je ne peux rien faire, Isie est tellement terrifiée qu'elle se renferme dans sa bulle. J'essaye de la soutenir mais je me sens démunie devant sa détresse. Je me lève du siège de la salle d'attente pour m'assoir à ses côtés. Elle ne s'aperçoit même pas que j'ai changé de place. Je prends doucement ses mains pour la rassurer et la stopper dans la destruction de ses ongles. Elle se calme quelques minutes mais ce moment de légère détente se finit trop vite. Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans un tel état... si le Doc ne se ramène pas très vite je défonce sa porte et je vire le patient d'un coup de pied dans le derrière.

- J'en peux plus. Je vais faire un tour. Dit Isie en se levant.  
- Ok, je te préviens quand c'est ton tour.  
- Merci.

J'aimerai suivre Isie mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de se retrouver seule pour se reprendre. Cette gamine n'a jamais vraiment montré ses sentiments par peur ou peut-être qu'elle pense que montrer ce qu'elle ressent est une faiblesse... va savoir! Isie veut toujours être forte mais un jour il faudra bien qu'elle craque, j'espère que quelqu'un sera là pour la rattraper.

Je me lève pour demander à l'infirmière quand le Doc aura fini avec son patient. Bien sure elle me répond qu'elle ne sait pas et devinez quoi … qu'il faut prendre son mal en patience... sans blague! Je ne l'avais pas deviner. Je retourne m'assoir en essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme pour aider Isie.

Quand ça sera notre tour, je vais bien faire comprendre à ce Doc de pacotille que premièrement on n'annonce pas à un patient qu'il est mourant au téléphone et que petit deux, on ne fait pas attendre aussi longtemps les gens! Je tourne brutalement les feuilles de ce foutu magazine, l'infirmière me fait les gros yeux, même pas peur! Je continue mon manège jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Isie. Elle s'installe en soupirant puis elle recommence à se ronger les ongles. Je lui choppe bien vite les mains.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure après le retour d'Isie que l'infirmière aux gros yeux appelle Isie. Ma petite Isie est tellement dans sa bulle de stress qu'elle n'entend même pas que c'est son tour.

- Isie ma belle… Isie, c'est à nous. Dis-je en lui caressant la main.

Elle se lève silencieusement puis avance comme un robot jusqu'au bureau du Doc. Je sens que ça ne va pas être la joie. Je suis le mouvement en soupirant. Nous rentrons dans le bureau, je fusille le Doc de mon regard spécial « femme dangereuse attention ». Isie s'assoit toujours sans un mot, je suis son exemple mais j'ai une folle envie de dire ce que je pense de ce Docteur gaffeur.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai assez attendu. Doc ne tourne pas autour du pot... qu'est-ce que j'ai? Demande Isie directe.  
- Isabella, je suis désolée, je n'aurai jamais dû t'appeler, j'ai paniqué... je te connais depuis tellement longtemps, tu fais partie de ma famille…  
- Bon Doc, on n'a pas la journée, vous avez merdé point. On passe à autre chose donc allez à l'essentiel. Le coupé-je avant qu'il ne parte dans ses grandes confessions.  
- Euh… donc Bella, si tu n'avais pas raccroché avant que j'ai fini, j'aurai pu tout expliquer et te…  
- Vous êtes drôle! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que ça fait quand on vous annonce par téléphone que l'on est mourante? C'est super dangereux, j'aurai pu me suicider... .(_n/mel: ah oui tout de même ! pffff _)

J'espère qu'elle n'est pas sérieuse et que surtout ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit parce que là elle va se faire botter le Cul. .(_n/mel: ah oui encore la fessée... ok ok je sors ! _)Franchement... aucune délicatesse... vas-y qu'elle enfonce bien ce pauvre médecin déjà bien rongé par la culpabilité.

- Je suis désolé, je m'en veux terriblement... Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu sois suivie par quelqu'un d'autre, visiblement je suis trop impliqué…  
- Bon avant que vous ne démissionniez ou que vous ne vous fustigiez encore... nous aimerions enfin savoir ce qu'a Isie. Je pense que l'on a assez patienté dans la salle d'attente pour savoir. Dis-je en soupirant d'agacement. ( n/samy: je sens qu'elle a deux doigt de lui en coller une mdr )

Qu'est-ce qu'il est lent! C'est quand tu veux... J'aimerai bien qu'il arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête de foire. On ne lui a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas dévisager les gens. Je sens que si Doc incompétent continu à garder le silence encore longtemps je vais sortir de mon sac mon kit spécial interrogatoire.

- Oui heu… donc Bella… Commence le Doc avant d'être coupé par… le téléphone de l'antiquité qui sonne pile au moment ou enfin le gentil médecin se décide à parler. .( _n/mel: ah non hein ! c'est pas vrai ! *boude*_)

Non mais ce n'est pas possible! Il décroche en plus! Il veut mourir ou quoi? Allez Joé... on prend son mal en patience et on attend calmement et gentiment.  
Qu'est-ce que je n'aimerai pas être dans la tête d'Isie en ce moment... soit elle a des envie de meurtre, soit c'est le bordel intégral. En fait je pense que c'est les deux à la fois.  
Et vas-y avec ses BLABLA BLA…. Je sens que je vais faire un massacre, maintenant que j'y pense je n'ai jamais été patiente... Allez, au point où j'en suis, je peux très bien me permettre d'être sans-gêne. Je me lève puis arrache le téléphone de l'oreille du Doc. ( n/samy: lolll )

- Désolée, mais rappelez plus tard ou prenez un rendez-vous comme tout le monde! Dis-je à la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

Je raccroche brutalement puis je débranche le fil pour être sure de ne plus être dérangé. Peut-être que je devrais fermer la porte à clé aussi... Je m'assois comme si de rien était en souriant. .(_n/mel: YEAH bien joué Joé ! _)

-Faut-il que je bloque la porte pour être sure que vous allez enfin nous dire ce qu'a Isie?  
- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.  
- Très bien, on vous écoute.

(_n/mel: nooooonnnnn ! la suite tout de suite ! si non je sors mon fouet hihihi _) (n/samy : mimi tu t'es cacher ou? MAIS C KOI CETTE FIN ! ta intérêt de nous mettre la suite rapido ou alors de me l'envoyer a mel et moi et oui la joie de commenter on na le chapitre une semaine avant hihihihi!) (n/mimi : vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de mimicam… je suis partie avec ED pour fuir pendant quelque temps laissez moi vos réclamation après le bip…BIP)

FIN du Chapitre 38

* * *

**"****C'est dans l'adversité que se révèlent les vrais amis.****" **

**Cicéron**

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'avoue que j'ai mal à dire si ce chap est bien donc j'aimerai avoir vos avis.  
Bon, vous l'aviez deviné mais je suis sadique pour vous donnez encore plus envie de lire le prochain chap! je vais faire un POV Bella pour que l'on est un aperçu de ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Oh petite question Bella a quoi d'après vous ?

1) rien

2) un rhume

3) autre

4) un cancer

L'auteur ne sait toujours pas

?

VOILA les résultats du dernier chap

Jacob 4

Nouveau perso 6

Marcus: 3

Autre: 2

Une langue au chat 1

L'auteur ne sait pas encore 1

A BIENTOT


	44. Chapter 39

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez toutes bien. Bon, je vous avoue que j'ai honte de vous avoir autant fait attendre donc j'espère que je n'ai perdu personne sur la route de l'attente. (Même si je suis certaine du contraire…)

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais pour ma défense ce chapitre a été un des plus durs à écrire. La maladie de Bella m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je ne compte plus les nombres de fois ou j'ai changé. Enfin bref, j'y suis enfin arrivée !

Ah, pendant j'y pense, en ce qui concerne la maladie de Bella je vous préviens j'ai tout inventé parce que c'est franchement plus simple pour moi. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Je ne peux pas vous promettre que les prochains chapitres seront plus vite postés mais je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme plus soutenu.

Vos messages m'ont motivée dans mes moments de doute. MERCI !

Bellaandedwardamour, yayalia, veronika crepuscule, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, doudounord, Alexa27, odrey6401, IsabellaMasenCullen, xalexeex25, Lydie's, emichlo, Anill, anayata , lilith-tw-vd-hp, Mariefandetwilight, mel031, Titie, Grazie, tari12, helimoen, Tinga Bella, Galswinthe, lia3011, samy940.

MERCI A Titie, Mel031 et Samy940 pour leur aide précieuse ^^

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Miia974 : Salut Miia974 bienvenu dans ma fic. Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise j'espère que la suite va autant te faire rire^^. Ta review m'a beaucoup motivé MERCI. Tu as beaucoup de questions alors je vais essayer dit répondre. Bella va peut être se réconcilier avec sa famille. Je travaille sur la confrontation ed alice j'ai pas encore trouvé « THE » idée mais ça va venir.

J'ai franchement hâte d'avoir ton avis sur le chap39 et tous les prochains. Encore merci je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Gros bisous A bientôt.

Morgane : Coucou toi ! tout d'abord MERCI tes messages sont toujours un régal pour moi auteur drogué au review =). Moi ! Aimer tourmenter ED non jamais ! Par contre mes lectrices je ne dis pas ^^ Si ça peut te rassurer je suis une 100% team Edward. Par contre j'ai trouvé bien mieux comme idée sadique =) Jacob va avoir un rôle qu'il n'a je crois encore jamais eu dans les fics (en tout cas dans celle que j'ai lu ) *rire diabolique* . Alors la je suis découverte ton analyse phycologique est très intéressante ^^ ça me laisse matière à réfléchir. Je crois bien que je suis assez voir très compliqué ni veut caractère je suis peut être un peu de tout mes perso. (je suis du signe balance pas pour rien ^^) Tu as raison je suis un peu folle mais franchement qui n'a pas une pare de folie =) J'adore tes message ! J'apprends que je suis une folle bipolaire sadique, diabolique et tordu (j'ai oublier quelque chose ?) =) MDR

Bon je peux te l'avouer je ne savais pas quoi choisir pour la maladie de bella et puis j'aime bien torturer mes lectrices lol. Je voulais mettre un rhume ça aurai été drôle mais bon ça l'aurai pas fait.

Pour la présence de ED dans ce chap bah je te laisse découvrir si mon coté sadique a pris l'avantage sur ma bonté ^^

MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ce bon moment de lecture de review j'espère à bientôt gros bisous bonne lecture.

Acroatwilight : Coucou ! me voila enfin avec la suite j'espère que tu ne me boude plus ? Pour quand le couple ED et Bella euh ? je ne sais pas mais je vais accélérer les choses puis avec l'aide de Joé ça devrait avancer =) MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu es toujours au rendez vous. GROS BISOUS et bonne lecture.

* * *

Résumé

Bella a coupé les ponts avec sa famille par peur que celle-ci souffre de sa maladie.

Edward et Joé accompagnés de notre Bella à fort caractère rentrent à New York pour préparer leur départ pour « la tournée ». Bella fait appel à Chris son élève pour venir la chercher, bien sûr Notre sexy Bad boy n'apprécie pas que sa muse se fasse la malle avec un mystérieux mannequin.

Chris reprend les affaires de Bellissima, il est invité à la soirée des managers où il sera présenté comme l'agent d'Alice.

Joé et Isie vont voir le Doc pour enfin savoir ce qu'a Bella.

Voilà, je pense que j'ai rappelé l'essentiel. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. BONNE LECTURE !

CHAPITRE 39 : Bah il était temps!

**BELLA (retour en arrière) **

Je n'en peux plus de cette attente! (N/MEL031: moi aussi !) J'ai bien assez patienté, surtout que c'est pour savoir si je suis mourante! Plus le temps passe, plus j'angoisse, c'est atroce.

Je suis complètement perdue, j'ai beau essayer de me raisonner rien y fait. Il ne me reste que la peur et cet instinct qui me crie de fuir et d'oublier. Ca m'agace! Pourquoi je ne peux pas dominer cette peur! Je suis en colère contre ma faiblesse! Tout ça prend des proportions ridicules… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai et j'agis déjà comme si j'allais mourir !

Je me lève de mon siège sans vraiment en être consciente.

- J'en peux plus. Je vais faire un tour! Dis-je à Joé

Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais, je sais juste qu'il faut que je mette le plus de distance possible entre cette salle d'attente et moi.

Attendre, toujours attendre, ne rien montrer, rester de marbre, rester forte alors que mon corps et mon cœur ne souhaite qu'une chose, abandonner la partie... Abandonner quoi? Je crois que c'est ce mur, ce masque que je me suis construite pour être forte … je n'ai plus la force de tenir ce rôle.

J'ai besoin d'aide, je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'y résigner… pas encore… je peux le faire, je dois une dernière fois encaisser, me relever, tel un phénix de ses cendres. (N/MEL031: y a t-il du Harry Potter en dessous de ça ? lol)

Pourquoi ? Pour moi? Oui pour moi, j'ai toujours eu pour principe de ne JAMAIS abandonner, de me battre alors pourquoi aujourd'hui je laisserai tomber juste parce que j'ai peur de la vérité et parce que je suis à bout émotionnellement.

NON! Je refuse! Ce ne serait pas moi, ça serait me trahir, aller à l'encontre de ma personne. Je vais reprendre mon masque, avancer la tête haute et regarder droit devant moi quoi qu'il arrive. Je vais faire ce que j'ai toujours fait: me battre. J'ai peur, oui... Mais je dois l'accepter, faire avec pour la maitriser. (N/MEL031: bravo Bella je suis derrière toi... reste courageuse !)

Je suis enfin un peu plus calme, le brouillard de peur qui m'aveuglait c'est un peu levé. J'arrive à percevoir ce qui m'entoure. Je crois que je suis dans le service pédiatrie, je ne sais absolument pas comment je suis arrivée là mais…

- Madame! M'appelle une petite fille en tirant sur mon vêtement.

- Vous allez bien Madame? Vous cherchez votre maman? (samy : trop chouuuuuuuu ) (N/MEL031: oh c'est trop mignon...)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon masque se brise quand je rencontre les yeux bleus de cette ange. Des larmes silencieuses coulent doucement sur mes joues, je craque enfin.

- Et Madame! Faut pas pleurer. Je vais finir par pleurer aussi. Pourquoi vous êtres triste? C'est parce que je n'ai plus de cheveux? Vous savez ce n'est pas grave, ça finira bien un jour par repousser. (samy : oh putain !) (N/MEL031: ah les enfants toujours là pour nous remonté le moral... malgré ce que eux vive !)

Je sourie pour rassurer cette fillette. Je me prends la claque de ma vie, cet enfant a plus de courage, de force et d'espoir que moi. Je suis une lâche, j'ai perdu tout espoir avant même que le combat n'ait commencé. (samy : alors va voir le medecin et surtout dis toute la veriter a edward et emmett ) .(N/MEL031: oui une bonne leçon de la vie)

Je regarde attendrie cette ange qui a un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil et un regard brillant de courage, de détermination et d'espoir. Comment une petite fille peut-elle affronter un cancer avec une telle force? J'ai honte de moi, c'est moi qui devrait avoir ce regard, ça devrait être moi qui la réconforte pas l'inverse!

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Liora.

- Merci Liora. Maintenant va rejoindre ta maman, elle doit s'inquiéter. Dis-je en lui souriant

-Vous êtes belle Madame quand vous souriez. Vous devriez sourire tout le temps. Dit-elle en courant rejoindre sa mère.

- J'essayerai pour toi petite ange. Répondis-je en partant pleine de courage et de détermination vers cette salle d'attente qui m'attend.

J'ai retrouvé mon courage mais le traitre, le vicieux stress et cette sournoise peur sont encore bien de la partie. J'ai beaucoup de mal à les maitriser, je m'assois à côté de Joé complètement dans ma bulle d'angoisse. Je n'entends même pas l'infirmière qui m'appelle tellement je suis concentrée sur mon duel. C'est Joé qui me demande d'avancer. C'est franchement à reculons que je me dirige vers le Doc. Je m'assois sans parler, je dois paraitre amorphe pour Joé et le Doc. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, savoir ou ignorer? Là je serai plus pour ignorer mais en général je préfère savoir, en gros c'est le bordel dans ma tête… Je suis en totale contradiction avec moi-même. Je veux savoir mais en même temps non. Je suis déterminée mais je n'ai pas d'espoir… je suis dingue! Quoi que je l'étais déjà…

Bon, on va faire comme la technique du pansement que l'on arrache vite pour être débarrassé. On va aller direct à l'essentiel et après j'encaisse ou tout du moins j'essaierai.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai assez attendu. Doc ne tourne pas autour du pot... qu'est-ce que j'ai? Demandai-je froidement

- Isabella, je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû t'appeler, j'ai paniqué... je te connais depuis tellement longtemps, tu fais partie de ma famille…

- Bon Doc, on n'a pas la journée, vous avez merdé point. On passe à autre chose donc allez à l'essentiel. La coupe Joé

MERCI Joé, parce que je ne crois pas que je vais tenir très longtemps avant de sévèrement m'énerver. MERDE! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait une connerie alors il se dépêche de la corriger en me disant une bonne fois pour toutes ce que j'ai!

- Euh… donc Bella, si tu n'avais pas raccroché avant que j'ai fini, j'aurai pu tout t'expliquer et te…

NON mais je rêve… il me cherche! J'aimerai bien l'y voir à ma place! Reste calme, je dois rest…Ça va bien ! Je crois que je mérite bien pour une fois de ne pas être patiente, gentille et souriante. ( samy : c clairrr )

- Vous êtes drôle! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que ça fait, quand on vous annonce par téléphone que l'on est mourante? C'est super dangereux, j'aurai pu me suicider...

J'en rajoute une couche histoire qu'il comprenne bien qu'il faut PLUS JAMAIS qu'il me fasse un coup pareil. Je sais, ce n'est pas gentil de le culpabiliser encore plus mais bon j'en ai marre!

Je sens que Joé est aussi énervée que moi, je me demande qui de nous deux va craquer la première? Je pense que ce sera elle. Joé ne connait pas le mot patience, ça ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Les paris sont ouverts!

- Je suis désolé, je m'en veux terriblement... Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu sois suivie par quelqu'un d'autre, visiblement je suis trop impliqué…

- Bon avant que vous ne démissionniez ou que vous ne vous fustigiez encore... nous aimerions enfin savoir ce qu'a Isie. Je pense que l'on a assez patienté dans la salle d'attente pour savoir. Dit-elle en soupirant d'agacement.

_Amen ma sœur! Merci Joé._ Elle m'a devancée. J'étais prête à dire à peu près la même chose. Je bénie le jour où j'ai rencontré cette femme.

- Oui heu… donc Bella… Commence le Doc avant d'être coupé par… le téléphone…

C'est une blague ! Où est la caméra cachée? Sérieux si ce n'est pas une blague c'est que ma poisse a décidé de me faire chier jusqu'au bout. Bon, apparemment ce n'est pas une blague. Faudrait que je m'achète un livre sur comment ne pas tuer son médecin en dix leçon ou alors « TUER POUR LES NULS » au choix. (N/MEL031: moi j'adhère aux 2 lol)

Finalement j'ai bien fait d'apprendre à être patience, là je crois que niveau difficulté je suis au plus haut. JAMAIS je n'ai eu un exercice aussi dur avec Marcus pourtant il m'en a fait baver…mon tortionnaire de mentor.

Je sors de mes souvenirs quand je sens Joé fulminer, je la vois se lever en vitesse et arracher le téléphone des mains du Doc. Ça devient intéressant.

- Désolée, mais rappelez plus tard ou prenez un rendez-vous comme tout le monde! Dit-elle à la personne à l'autre bout du fil. .(samy : mdr jai toujours rever de faire sa !)

Sacrée Joé ! Qu'est ce que je disais, elle n'est absolument pas patiente. Si je n'étais pas si stressée et morte de trouille je serai sans doute morte de rire. La tête du Doc vaut le détour. J'adore le culot de Joé.

- Faut-il que je bloque la porte pour être sure que vous alliez enfin nous dire ce qu'a Isie?  
- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.  
- Très bien, on vous écoute.

ENFIN ! Il était temps ! S'il avait continué comme ça, je serai morte avant de savoir ce que j'ai. OH mince alors! Je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir un humour noir comme quoi on se découvre un peu tous les jours.

( samy : quoiiiiiiiiiii mimi je vais te tuer !) (mimi : je le savais ! mais j'ai pas pu résister) .(N/MEL031: aaaaahhhhh j'espère que tu continue ce pov plus loin car là vraiment y a pas juste le DOC qui nous fait patienté mais une certaine Mimi aussi !) (mimi : moi ! non c'est pas mon habitude de faire attendre)

**EDWARD **

Comment j'en suis arrivé là? A partir de quand, je me suis perdu dans le mystère qu'est cette sirène? Non mais je me le demande! Depuis que Lady Grognon m'a abandonné sur le trottoir de mon immeuble je suis en manque d'elle. C'est un fait que je ne peux plus nier, je suis dépendant de cette femme mais à quel point et que représente Bella pour moi? C'est dingue, je connais cette femme depuis seulement quelques semaines et je suis déjà en manque en à peine 24 heures. Elle m'obsède, c'est complètement démentiel et illogique comme je peux… être autant et aussi rapidement attaché à cet être?

Ce qui est certain : je suis perdu et troublé. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, ni même qui je suis.

Non mais c'est clair avant de rencontrer Bella j'étais un artiste dépressif, triste, révolté, ennuyeux, aigri, désagréable et qui avait perdu son talent. En résumé j'étais une épave. Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus le même, j'ai retrouvé le goût de la musique, l'espoir de réaliser mes rêves et tellement d'autres choses. Ce qui est le plus incroyable c'est que depuis Bella je commence à pardonner à mes parents, bon je ne dis pas que je vais courir les voir mais je sais qu'un jour je… j'affronterai mon erreur. Oui, j'ai bien réalisé la connerie que j'ai faite surtout vis à vis d'Alice. .(samy : rhoo l'erreur est humaine ! et qui ne pardonnerai pas a cet homme hummm ! koi ? ok je me tais !) .(N/MEL031: ah tu m'étonne Edward)

Cette femme me change, me rend dingue, me met en rogne comme personne. Elle me rend heureux quand elle sourit, triste quand elle pleure. Elle est terriblement et diaboliquement attirante. Bella est mon ami, ma confiante. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible en si peu de temps mais c'est comme ça.

Je crois qu'il faut bien que je me fasse une raison : Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de cette femme extraordinaire. (samy : en train euh je dirais ke c deja fais et depuis belle lurette lolll) .(N/MEL031: ah Edward tu as trouver et pour ça tu as gagner une nuit "torride" avec moi ^^... si vous me chercher je suis déjà partie lol)

Bon maintenant que je suis clair avec mes sentiments, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je ne peux pas lui dire, elle va me prendre pour un fou… on ne tombe pas amoureux en si peu de temps, c'est impossible… Ce n'est pas un coup de foudre, ça n'existe pas et je n'y ai jamais cru en plus. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer! ( samy : pfff)

Le plus sage pour l'instant, c'est de laisser les choses se faire. Il est encore trop tôt pour tout ce qui implique mes sentiments. Je sais que je tiens beaucoup à Bella et qu'elle m'attire, c'est déjà beaucoup trop, je trouve. Je ne veux pas penser à…à ce « nous ». Je sais qu'un à un moment ou un autre nous y passerons. Pour l'instant je veux juste profiter. ( samy : ta plutôt les chokotte daller lui dire tapette !)

Et puis je ne sais absolument pas ce que ressent Bella pour moi, je ne sais même pas si je suis un ami pour elle. Cette femme est diabolique, elle réussit à me faire chier même quand elle n'est pas là! Je n'ai même pas pu dormir de la nuit à cause d'elle! A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je la voyais sourire ou pleurer… dans ses moments-là, je composais son numéro puis je me traitais d'idiot accro et je raccrochais. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois ou j'ai composé son numéro… en tout cas assez pour le connaitre par cœur. Je suis ridicule. ( samy : je confirme mdr !)

Et maintenant je suis encore en train de penser à elle. Je crois bien que même absente elle me hante dans tout ce que je fais. Depuis hier soir j'essaye de composer, bah même dans la musique elle est présente! Elle est ma muse, mon inspiration. Je n'ai jamais autant écrit en si peu de temps… j'ai composé et écrit les paroles de deux morceaux en une nuit, c'est dingue ! Je crois que je suis foutu et dans la merde pour un sacré moment…

Je suis pas mal atteint par la « Bella aigue » mais je suis sûr qu'après la tournée je serai atteint trop profondément pour en guérir…

_DIG DONG _(mimi : pas terrible la sonnette faudrait la changer ED) (samy : je confirme c nul a chier loll) (N/MEL031: d'accord avec toi Mimi )

-J'ARRIVE !

Je quitte mon piano pour ouvrir. Je prends mes clés et en passant devant le miroir du salon, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas trop présentable. Les cheveux encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, vêtu que de mon pantalon en lin blanc. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore la voisine nympho parce que là je ne m'en sortirai pas. Bon je me lance en priant pour ma sauvegarde. Je regarde au préalable sur l'écran de surveillance si c'est elle, question de survie. Je ne suis pas fou. Rassuré mais surpris, j'ouvre la porte.

- Salut, j'espère que tu aimes chinois. Dit le courant d'air en rentrant sans gêne dans mon appartement filant comme une étoile vers la cuisine. (N/MEL031: Bella lol )

- Tu ne serais pas un peu en avance? Ou alors je suis en retard. Dis-je en sortant deux bières du frigo après avoir suivi mon paradis et mon enfer perso.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'étais dans le coin et je me suis dis que tu aurais surement faim.

-Mais oui, bien sûr… Dis plutôt que je te manquais. Répondis-je en souriant

-En fait, si tu veux tout savoir je cherchais un refuge. Je…

Elle s'avance doucement vers mois pour venir me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Je fuis Joé. Elle est très fatigante quand elle veut… voilà, tu sais tout. BON! On mange, j'ai une faim de loup. Je ne dérange pas au moins?

- Jamais Bella.

- Tant mieux. Alors tu faisais quoi de beau?

_Rien… je pensais à toi._

- J'étais en train de travailler sur mes nouveaux morceaux mais je suis bloqué. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que donnerai ce morceau. D'un coté j'ai les paroles et de l'autre la musque. Expliquai-je entre deux bouchées.

- Bah pourquoi tu ne chantes pas en même temps, là tu verrais le résultat.

- Non, ce morceau est prévu pour être chanté par une femme et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas une femme. .(N/MEL031: ah bah moi je veux une preuve que tu es un VRAI mec ^^)

_Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je sens que tu es troublée, triste et inquiète. C'est quand-même incroyable, je vois à travers ton masque de plus en plus clair alors que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que nous nous connaissons. Est-ce que toi aussi tu arrives à me lire ? _

- Ca reste à prouver. Si tu veux je veux bien chanter… Si ça peut t'aider. Propose-t-elle sérieusement sans son beau sourire.

- Euh… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de...

- Idiot! Si je le propose c'est que je veux bien.

- Oui, ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Dis-je en souriant

- Non, c'est toi qui m'aide. J'en ai besoin. Chuchote-t-elle.

Je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'ai entendu en sortant de la cuisine pour rejoindre mon piano et ma guitare, de toute façon je pense qu'elle se parlait plus à elle-même…

Je m'installe et range mon bazar avant que Bella me rejoigne. Je lui tends la partition avec les paroles.

- Bad je te préviens, je ne suis pas une pro. Je chante surement faut et puis…

-Tu chantes très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne pense pas, laisse-toi aller. Fais comme tu le sens.

-OK.

Lady passe quelques minutes à lire la partition. Je peux suivre le cheminement de ses réactions. Elle hoche la tête de contentement par moment ou sourit. Elle est très belle même avec cette tristesse qui reste ancrée en elle depuis quelques temps.

- C'est magnifique… je pense qu'avec la musique je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir mes larmes très longtemps. Edward, tu es doué et ne me dis pas le contraire je sais ce que je dis.

- Merci. Bon j'y vais et dès que tu te sens prête tu te lances.

- Ok

Je commence les premiers accords de guitare, j'observe Bella tout en jouant. Elle ferme ses yeux pour surement mieux ressentir la musique, c'est drôle, je fais de même en temps normal. Je joue le morceau une première fois puis une deuxième fois, j'attends d'entendre sa voix magnifique. C'est normal qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour prendre ses marques, qu'elle se repère dans le morceau.

Je pense que Lady se lancera à la sixième fois, il faut bien minimum ça pour une personne inexpérimentée. J'entame pour la troisième fois le morceau quand je voix Bella inspirer. Incroyable! Elle commence pile au moment où il faut. Elle m'impressionne et plus j'avance dans le morceau plus je suis bluffé par sa maitrise et par son interprétation. Je ressens tout ce qu'elle veut partager, il faut qu'elle chante ce morceau, je veux qu'elle en devienne la chanteuse. Je dois trouver un moyen de la convaincre.

- Alors? Ça été?

- Incroyable. C'était très bien pour une première fois. Où as-tu appris à lire une partition?

- Merci. Une amie de première était musicienne, elle m'a apprise deux ou trois choses.

-Tu veux bien la rechanter pour que je corrige certaines choses?

- Avec plaisir. Sourit mon ange

Oui, « mon ange », parce que c'est ce qu'elle est à cet instant. Je lui souris certains diraient bêtement, d'autres diraient amoureusement mais ce n'est pas très important. L'essentiel, c'est que Bella va un peu mieux qu'à son arrivée.

Je reprends le morceau accompagné de cet ange qui est venu frapper à ma porte.

**{Who You Are de Jessie j  
**  
I stare at my reflection in the mirror...  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf ...  
"no,no, no, no..."

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
(who you are)x11

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold , yeah!  
The more I try the less is working yeah yeah yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams, "no,no,no,no..."

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, No's, egos, fake shows  
Like "woo", just go, and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile ...  
That's my own ! (that is my own) "no,no,no,no..."

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
yeah yeah yeah

Nous continuons à travailler le morceau, je m'arrête parfois pour corriger soit Bella, soit ma partition. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, nous sommes dans notre bulle. Tout ce qui n'est pas nous ou la musique a disparu. Je cherche toujours un moyen de convaincre Lady de devenir ma chanteuse mais pas d'idée pour l'instant...

- Bella? J'aimerai beaucoup que tu deviennes ma chanteuse. Dis-je sérieusement

- Pas intéressée. Mais je veux bien t'aider à trouver une chanteuse pendant la tournée. Répondit-elle calmement

-Mais euh ! Elle ne sera pas toi! Boudai-je comme un enfant pour la faire rire, ce qui marcha.

-Tu sais Edward, tu as un talent fou. Ta musique me touche en plein cœur et me prend les tripes et ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive.

-Merci. Dis, Lady Grognon, est ce que tu es partante pour un marché?

- Ca dépend quoi…

- Que dirais-tu de… Tu m'accordes 5 chansons chantées par toi seule, n'importe où, n'importe quand, devant un public ou dans un studio d'enregistrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes en échange?

Bon ce n'est pas totalement perdu. Si elle ne voulait pas elle aurait refusé direct. Ça passe ou ça casse. J'espère que je vais réussir à avoir au moins mes 5 chansons. Je sens que la négociation va être serrée.

- 10 questions de ton choix. J'y répondrais, peu importe ta questions.

- Ce n'est pas assez Bad Boy. Dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier

- Que proposez-vous Mademoiselle Swan?

- 10 questions plus 4 Joker.

- En quoi consistent ces 4 Joker Mademoiselle?

- Ces Joker m'assurent que tu réalises 4 exigences ou faveurs de mon choix.

- Ok, seulement si tu chantes 10 chansons.

- Cinq.

- Cinq chansons contre cinq questions et un Joker je trouve que tu es t'en sors plus gagnante que moi.

- 10 questions et deux jokers ça sera ma dernière offre. Dit-elle d'un ton professionnel

- Avant je veux savoir si tu décomptes aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Et puis je t'offre l'aide à la réalisation, je peux bien.

- Marché conclu Mademoiselle Swan. Alors, est-ce que tu as une question Princesse?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je vais bien choisir mes questions. Je ne voudrai pas gaspiller pour des questions que je pourrais avoir facilement.

- Tu es diabolique !

- Et fière de l'être !

Je suis content et fier d'avoir réussi à négocier avec ce requin de Lady. Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Enfin je crois…

Je ne préfère pas penser aux deux jokers.

Je propose à Bella de lui faire écouter quelques morceaux de ma composition. Nous parlons musique entre deux morceaux, elle s'y connait un peu, ça fait plaisir d'échanger avec elle. Lady me demande que je lui explique certaines choses techniques. Elle est très attentive et intéressée par ce que je lui explique. Ça se voit qu'elle a soif d'apprendre. Je passe un moment agréable. Elle me redonne confiance dans ce que je fais, je commençais à croire que la musique n'avait plus d'intérêt pour notre société de consommation. Qu'elle ne se réduisait plus qu'à des tubes sans émotions uniquement bon à faire du chiffre. (N/MEL031: oui moi aussi je me pose cette question ^^)

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends la sonnette de mon appartement. Je suis pris d'une grosse panique, je n'attends personne donc ça doit être ma folle de voisine… obligé ! Je suis tétanisé, faut vraiment que je pense à déménager. Bella me regarde bizarrement, je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, je me précipite sur elle pour la bâillonner de ma main.

- Chut. Si on ne fait pas de bruit elle va partir. Chuchotai-je paniqué

- De qui tu parles? Demande-t-elle une fois libérée

- De ma voisine nympho, elle est folle… La dernière fois qu'elle a frappé… à ma porte elle… elle m'a… apporté des cookies… au chocolat ! Et puis…

- Non sérieux! C'est atroce… Je n'aurai pas supporté non plus!

- Te fous pas de moi. Je suis sérieux, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me séquestrer et… me … violer. Elle est dingue de moi, c'est une harceleuse. Elle a fait fuir toutes les femmes avec qui je suis sorti. Expliquai-je apeuré

- Pauvre chou. Bon, je suppose que tu ne vas pas aller ouvrir…

- NON!

- Ok.

Lady grognon se lève calmement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Non elle ne va quand même pas…NON MAIS ELLE ECOUTE DES FOIS QUAND ON LUI PARLE ! Je cours la rejoindre dans l'entrée. Je la regarde, elle me défie. Cette femme est folle! (samy : comme si tu ne le savais pas !)

- Bella non! Ne fais pas ça! Chuchotai-je paniqué

- Je vais ouvrir cette porte sans même regarder qui est derrière cette porte. Ce n'est pas ta voisine folle, nympho, psychopathe qui va me faire peur!

Je me cache derrière Bella en priant touts les dieux que je connais pour que ça ne soit pas la folle. Bella ouvre la porte, j'inspire, elle a baisse la poignée, j'expire et je ferme les yeux…

- Mr Moon?

- Mademoiselle Swan! Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Auriez-vous changé d'avis sur ma proposition?

- Euh non. Attendez! Edward est votre protégé? Dit Bella surprise.

Je suis dans la merde. Repli! Repli ! Je dois… je dois me cacher… non fuir!

- En effet.

- BAD ! TU ETAIS AU COURANT!

Pas le temps! Merde! Un plan de secours, des renforts! AU SECOURS!

- Euh… si je dis non tu me croirais?

- NON, ne me prends pas pour une andouille!

- Bah… oui, je le savais. Ne m'en veux pas, je gardais cette info comme joker pour nos prochains affrontements. Dis-je en me faisant tout petit.

- IDOT! Mr Moon, je suppose que vous avez à parler affaire avec l'autre andouille. Est-ce je peux vous proposer un café, un thé?

- Euh un café, s'il vous plait. Répondit Pierre complètement perdu(N/MEL031: oh Edward tu pensais quoi qu'elle le serai jamais lol)

Je couine quand Bella passe en me jetant un regard noir. Bon, bah va falloir que je me fasse pardonner. Je soupire puis je retrouve mon sérieux. Je suis assez fière de ma prestation de comédien, je suis un génie. C'est vraiment bien pensé l'idée de la voisine psychopathe. (mimi : Mais oui bien sûr… on y croit toutes ED. On verra bien comment tu réagiras quand ta voisine va débarquer. *Rire diabolique*)*)(n/mel031: oh oui trop hâte de voir/lire ça *tape dans ses mains*) Je suis content, Bella semble moins préoccupée qu'en arrivant.

J'invite Pierre à s'installer au salon.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Tu dois me signer quelques papiers avant ton départ. Expliqua Pierre gêné.

- T'inquiète donc pas, tu ne déranges pas. Dis-je en signant les papiers.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais Isabella. Tu n'arriverais pas à la convaincre de prendre ma place?

-AH AH AH! Là je n'ai aucune chance. Et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas d'elle comme manager.

-Mais… tu ne trouveras pas mieux!

- Je sais. Elle serait parfaite dans ce rôle mais je préférerai qu'elle devienne ma chanteuse. Tu vois Pierre, j'ai rencontré Bella depuis pas très longtemps mais le si peu que je connais d'elle…Je sais qu'elle est TRES têtue…

- JE T'AI ENTEND ! Cria Lady de la cuisine

- ON NE T'A JAMAIS DIT QUE CE N'EST PAS BIEN D'ECOUTER AU PORTE ! Répondis-je

- IDIOT! Au fait, tu veux un thé ou un café?

- Un café, FEMME!

- CONNARD ! TU IRAS TE LE FAIRE! (samy : excellente reponse )

- ... s'il te plait Bella O GRANDE guerrière. Donc je disais que Bella ne fera rien si elle n'est pas décidée. J'ai bien essayé de la convaincre de devenir ma chanteuse mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à avoir c'est 5 chansons contre 10 question et deux faveurs c'est cher payé je trouve.

- Si je comprends bien, faut que je trouve un autre remplaçant?

- Oui. Répondit Bella à ma place.

Lady nous sert, je la remercie. Elle s'assoit à coté de moi, je peux sentir sa douce et délicieuse odeur. Pierre nous observe puis sourit comme je ne l'ai jamais vu faire. On dirait qu'il a compris quelque chose qui nous échappe. Je fronce des sourcils, je cherche ce qui le rend si heureux.

- Bon je vais y aller. J'ai encore pas mal de travail qui m'attend. Mademoiselle Swan ça a été un plaisir de vous revoir. Passez le bonjour à la veille carne de ma part. Edward passes de bonnes vacances. Nous salut Pierre avant de passer la porte.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir Mr Moon.

- Pierre je t'appellerai.

Je ferme la porte et rejoins Bella. Je la contemple un instant. Qu'elle est belle là assise sur le banc du piano. Elle caresse paisiblement mon piano, on dirait que ça l'apaise, la réconforte. Je m'installe silencieusement à coté d'elle puis je joue. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'elle a besoin d'entendre le son du piano. Je sais que quand je joue elle repense à son frère. Après seulement deux minutes, je vois une Bella détendue. La tension qui l'habitait à son arrivée est enfin partie. Je continue à jouer pour mon ange brisé pour lui donner un peu de force. (N/MEL031: oh c'est tellement beau*larme a l'oeil*)

**JOE**

Non d'un petit chou à la crème ! Ça va chauffer pour Isabella ! Elle ne peut pas faire comme tout les monde ça serait plus simple…. ? bah non! Mademoiselle préfère fuir au lieu de… d'être clouée sur son siège par la mauvaise nouvelle. En même temps, je préfère qu'elle réagisse ainsi, je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir en zombie vide de toutes émotions. Oui c'est mieux ainsi. .(N/MEL031: c'est bien Bella quand il s'agit d'elle... elle fuit lol)

Elle a besoin de réaliser, d'accepter et ça elle ne peut le faire que seule. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de faire le point. Il va me falloir un plan d'attaque béton. Je lui laisse l'après-midi, mais à 17H je vais la chercher et qu'elle le veuille ou pas elle me suivra.

Je sors de l'hôpital inquiète pour l'avenir d'Isie. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me fais autant de souci pour quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas laisser ma fille, ma sœur, mon amie mourir! Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Si je le pouvais, je lui donnerai ma vie, je tuerai pour elle aussi…

PERSONNE ne touche à mon Isie sans avoir Joé sur le dos! Pas même une maladie rare.

Je me promène dans central Park en essayant de me vider l'esprit, ce qui échoue lamentablement. Je m'assois dans l'herbe, c'est calme pour une aussi belle journée. Je me mets en position de méditation. C'est le seul moyen pour que je retrouve un semblant de sérénité. Je sais qu'il faut que je sois calme pour pouvoir être le pilier d'Isie. J'inspire puis expire plusieurs fois pour trouver la sérénité.

Ce n'est que quand je sens la fraicheur de fin après midi que je sors de ma méditation. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Isie de m'avoir offert des cours de relaxation. C'est ressourcée et pleine d'énergie que je me lance à la recherche de mon Isie. Bon, où peut-elle bien être? Elle ne veut pas être retrouvée donc elle n'ira pas aux endroits qu'elle affectionne. Elle ira dans des lieux que je ne connais pas. Je pense qu'elle a recherché de la solitude en début d'après midi mais maintenant elle doit être avec quelqu'un ou dans un endroit où il y a du monde. Direction la salle de sport! C'est d'un pas conquérant que je marche jusqu'à la salle de sport, ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin que je réalise l'évidence. Isie ne peut être que chez Sexy Boy… je suis prête à en parier ma voiture de course.

Bon maintenant il me faut l'adresse du Beau Gosse et ça, mon petit Chris va pouvoir me la donner, j'envoie un rapide message et attend la réponse qui ne tarde pas. Je stoppe un taxi en me jetant un peu sous ses roues et lui indique la direction. Le chauffeur me regarde comme si j'étais folle… Mais c'est lui le fou à conduire à 30 à l'heure…! Une petite leçon de conduite ne lui ferait pas de mal…

Je sors calmement du taxi, et cherche la tour que m'a décrite Chris. Ça devrait être celle-là.

Je vais avoir besoin de tous mes atouts pour pouvoir entrer et trouver l'appartement de Beau Bosse, en plus je ne connais même pas son nom de famille. En même temps, il ne peut pas y avoir 36 Edward dans cette tour! Un beau et jeune homme sort de l'immeuble, je me lance : 2ieme bouton de mon corsage ouvert, lunettes de soleil ok, sourire aguicheur ok. C'est parti pour soutirer des informations, franchement qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour mon Isie.

- Excuse-moi ! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider? Je dois absolument faire signer ses papiers à Edward sauf que cet idiot à oublier de me donner son étage. Mon boss va me faire la peau si ce n'est pas fait immédiatement. Tu ne serais pas à quel étage il est? Parce qu'en plus il ne répond pas…. je te jure ces artistes… une fois parti dans leur création ils ne font attention à rien!

- Je crois qu'il y a un pianiste au dernier étage mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit ton Edward?

- Oui, c'est sans doute lui… oh merci beaucoup, tu es mon sauveur! Dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue histoire de l'éblouir le temps que je m'éclipse.

- De…de rien.

Je profite de son trouble et qu'une vielle femme sorte pour me faufiler dans l'immeuble. Mission 1 accomplie, maintenant direction le dernier étage. J'espère que la chance ne va pas tourner.

Je sors de l'ascenseur, apparemment il y a deux appartements. Je sais au premier coup d'œil que l'appartement avec le paillasson rose avec des petites fleurs n'est pas celui de Sexy Boy ou alors ça casse vraiment l'image Bad Boy que lui a donné Isie. Je sors ma trousse de la parfaite petite cambrioleuse de mon sac, le plus doucement possible je force la porte puis entre silencieusement. Je pense que je suis au bon endroit, enfin j'espère… parce que je ne pense pas que cette fois mon chéri va pouvoir encore me sortir de prison. Et je ne crois pas non plus que le juge va être content de me revoir encore une fois pour violation de domicile. (N/MEL031: MDR )

YES! C'est sûr je suis au bon endroit, j'entends le son d'un piano c'est bon signe! Je me stoppe net, je ne peux quand même pas rentrer comme ça et les surprendre! Non je ne peux pas faire ça… il faut que je soigne mon entrée, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Bon je jette juste un œil avant... juste histoire de vérifier si j'arrive au bon moment.

Mon dieu! Je… je… PUTAIN de MERDE ! La vie est vraiment une enfoirée! Ce n'est pas juste! Je n'ai, au grand jamais vu Isie autant… aussi… belle, heureuse et vivante. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle trouve ce qui devrait la rendre la femme la plus comblée et heureuse du monde pile au moment où il ne lui reste que si peu de temps et très peu d'espoir de vivre. Le flash de l'annonce du Doc me sonne. ( samy : bah c pas trop tot jattendais ke sa moi !)

**Flash black**

-On vous écoute Doc. Dis-je crispée

On y est… c'est le moment de vérité. Je jette un œil à Isie, elle reste toujours aussi calme, ce n'est pas normal d'être si... Si… calme! Je préfèrerai qu'elle soit une boule de nerf, j'aimerai mieux la voir trembler d'angoisse au lieu de tout intérioriser, de brider ses émotions. Ce n'est pas bon… elle va finir par exploser un jour à toujours retenir ses sentiments! Je soupire puis reporte mon attention sur ce que va dire le Doc.

- Donc pour faire simple, tu as une maladie très rare Bella. On ne sait pas encore comment, ni pourquoi les malades l'attrape… tout ce que l'on a pu observer c'est que le patient perd petit à petit tout ses organes vitaux…

- C'est dingue… Ce n'est pas possible… Je suis juste fatiguée, rien d'autres! Cria Isie paniquée

- Laisse-moi finir mon explication Bella s'il te plait. Donc on l'a nomme la maladie de « cinquante » parce que le patient a autant de chance de mourir que de vivre.

C'est très flou… mais tout ce que l'on sait c'est que toutes les personnes atteintes ressentent au début une grande fatigue, puis le cœur bat anormalement. La maladie progresse lentement ou alors très rapidement. Pour le 1er cas, les organes se détériorent petit à petit donc on peut tenter des greffes et aussi des filtrages du sang. La cinquante est un empoisonnement du sang. Parfois le filtrage peut l'éradiquer mais ça ne marche pas dans tout les cas.

Le 2ème cas est dit « cinquante foudroyante » , la perte des organes arrivent très rapidement. Dans cette catégorie, encore aucun patient n'a survécu.

- Suis-je du 1er cas ou du 2ème?

- Pour l'instant du 1er , mais depuis l'accident… Tu es plus fragile. La perte d'un de tes reins te fragilise plus. Tu es donc une patiente à risque de catégorie 2. Si la maladie évolue, il est certain que le premier organe que tu perdras sera ton rein.

-Quels sont les solutions Doc? Isie a quand même une chance de s'en sortir? Demandai-je paniquée

- Bella a 30% de chance de vivre à cause de l'accident. Ce qu'elle peut faire c'est un filtrage de son sang une fois toutes les deux semaines au début et sur la fin une fois par jour et à ce moment-là elle devra être hospitalisée. Bella, je ne te cache pas que ça ne va pas être facile et qu'il y a peu d'espoir. Je pense qu'il faut dès maintenant faire les démarches pour la greffe de rein. Emmett pourrait peut-être être compatible. Il faut aussi voir avec tes parents Bella…

- Non! Non, Emmett ne doit JAMAIS être mis au courant ! Ni même mes parents. Je refuse!

- Bella…

Isie se lève rapidement puis sort comme une furie en claquant la porte. Je suis tentée de la rattraper mais je sais qu'elle a besoin d'être seule pour digérer ce trop plein d'infos. Moi aussi je vais en avoir besoin.

- Vous ne la rattrapez pas?

- Non, elle a besoin d'être seule pour l'instant. Dites-moi Doc, il y a une autre solution pour avoir des greffes sans impliquer sa famille?

- Euh oui… mais…

- Très bien, faites ce qu'il faut pour lui obtenir cette greffe. Je me charge du reste.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous semblez le pensez. Il faut faire des tests et seulement après on peut inscrire Bella sur la liste. De plus elle ne sera pas prioritaire…

- Isie sera là demain à 14h pour faire les tests. Dis-je sérieusement en sortant du cabinet

- Et si elle ne veut pas?

- Ca c'est mon problème. Ah, préparez tout ce qu'il faut pour faire le filtrage aussi. Plus tôt elle commencera, mieux ça sera. Bonne après midi Doc. Soupirai-je abattue. (N/MEL031: oh bah merde ! quelle cauchemar cette maladie... je suis a terre!)

**Fin du Flash back **

La vie est mal faite… pourquoi c'est toujours les meilleurs qui doivent souffrir autant? Isie a largement eu son quota de malheur, de tristesse. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ça me tue de voir qu'Edward est celui qui possède les clés du bonheur d'Isie mais elle ne va pas avoir le temps d'en profiter… ou au pire d'y accéder! NON! Il ne faut pas! Je ne dois pas douter… Isie va survivre! Elle va vivre! Elle va avoir son bonheur, elle le mérite plus que quiconque! Il faut garder la foi.

Je dois procéder par ordre… premièrement je récupère Isie, on doit discuter pour mettre notre plan de bataille en place, ensuite je donne un coup de pied dans le cul de ces deux autruches qui vont se tourner autour encore longtemps si je n'y mets pas mon grain de sel…

Après on observe si Isie va mieux… si elle ne s'en sort pas, je lui fais vivre ses plus beaux derniers instants et si elle survie je la case avec Edward. Dans les deux cas elle finit dans les bras de sexy boy. Je la pousse aussi à renouer les liens avec ses frères et ses sœurs et là j'aurai accomplie ma mission. Et seulement là je pourrais enfin m'offrir un mois, non deux au moins de vacances sur une ile déserte avec mon homme. Oui c'est très bien, il n'y a pas à dire je suis un génie.

Bon revenons à nos futurs amoureux, rien que quand on les regarde, ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Isie n'a jamais été comme cela avec personne au monde. Je ne la reconnais pas, je crois bien que seul Edward peut faire tomber son masque. Lui seul arrive à voir complètement la vraie Isie. Il en a de la chance. Emmett m'a dit y'a longtemps qu'il apercevait seulement un fragment de Bella. Je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ils sont magiques ensemble, je dois tout faire pour qu'Edward ne soit pas éloigné d'Isie. Il faut qu'il soit de la partie, je suis sure qu'il peut aider Isie à survivre.

J'ai envie de pleurer quand je vois à quel point Isie est magnifique, on dirait un ange. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle réussisse à rire ainsi alors qu'elle sait qu'elle a peu de chance de vivre. Je l'admire, je n'aurai jamais son courage. Quand le Doc a annoncé qu'il y avait peu d'espoir, j'ai eu l'impression de… oui j'ai eu peur de perdre Isie pour toujours. J'ai peur de perdre ma fille, ma petite sœur, mon amie… mais je dois être forte pour elle, c'est mon rôle.

C'est toujours en silence que je sors de l'appartement. Je sais que je vais casser leur moment mais il ne faut pas qu'Isie fuit la réalité dans les bras d'Edward, même si ça doit être franchement agréable. Enfin bref… plus tôt elle fera face au problème, mieux ça sera pour elle et leur futur eux. (N/MEL031: OH ma mimi c'est tellement beau et triste a la fois... vite la suite ^^)

FIN DU CHAP 39

* * *

Derrière l'attente, il y a tout : la permission gratuite d'évoquer un beau visage ou de dialoguer avec une ombre. [Dominique Blondeau

Le plus grand obstacle à la vie est l'attente, qui espère demain et néglige aujourd'hui. [Sénèque

Si l'enfer existe, c'est une salle d'attente avec des magazines de l'année passée. [Jean Dion

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout que je ne vous ai pas déçu. J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis positifs et les négatifs.

Après avoir lu un commentaire pas très agréable pour moi mais très juste, j'ai pris conscience que je fais trainer cette fic en longueur. Je suis rendu à 39 chap et ed et bella ne sont toujours pas ensemble. Ed et Alice ne se sont toujours pas confrontés …

Donc il est peut-être temps que je passe à la vitesse supérieure? Je suis donc confrontée à deux solutions, soit je supprime des passages et des idées de ma fic en gros je change mon idée première pour que les choses s'accélèrent... Ou alors je continue comme je l'avais prévu.

Voila j'attends vos avis sur la question et sur le chap

GROS BISOUS

A BIENTOT


	45. Chapter 40

Me revoilà avec un nouveau et long chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire =)

je suis désolée pour l'attente j'ai ce chap pret depuis un bon moment sauf que aller savoir pourquoi impossible de poster avec mon ordi. Donc je dois prendre l'ordi de mon frère pour que ça marche ça me dépasse enfin bref... Bonne lecture (enfin quel soulagement!)

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à : **lia3011, Rachel Damien, yayalia, vinie65, Dex-DaZzLinG, doudounord, helimoen, yuckie78, Anill, tipiland, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, veronika crepuscule, xalexeex25, Rosabella01, lyllou42, Galswinthe, Lau**je suis désolée, je suis vraiment gênée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous répondre alors que vous avez pris de votre temps pour m'encourager. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. En tout cas, un grand merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent et me donnent leurs avis. Je vais suivre vos conseils en écrivant comme je le sens mais je vais faire des efforts pour faire avancer un peu plus vite les choses.

Merci aussi à :**Anayata, mel031, Grazie, Mariefandetwilight, alicia38, lilith-tw-vd-hp, **littlemissbelly,

Et pour finir Un GRAND, un TRES GRAND MERCI à **mel031**, **Samy940 **et **Titie**pour leur aide, sans elles j'ai du mal à poster mes chapitres.

* * *

**Jackye**: Coucou ! Ton message m'a fait beaucoup rire, non je n'ai pas d'action dans les Kleneex mais après ton message j'envisage sérieusement d'en acheter lol. Je suis ravie que ma fic te fasse ressentir tant d'émotions, j'espère que ça va continuer. Pour aujourd'hui j'ai mis quelques passages drôles pour changer. Tous les compliments que tu m'as fait m'ont touchée MERCI. Des messages comme les tiens me montrent que je ne perds pas mon temps à écrire. MERCI BEAUCOUP et j'espère à bientôt, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, bisous.

**Morgane** : Coucou ! Ici la folle bipolaire sadique, diabolique et tordue, géniale, petit escargot c'est bon j'ai rien oublié !  
Super, je récupère un bon point avec la présence d'Ed dans le dernier chap donc je vais mettre plus de Ed aujourd'hui ! Pour répondre à ta question, Ed est bien au courant que Pierre veut se faire remplacer par Bella. Tu devrais bien t'amuser dans ce chap ^^  
J'adore joé, je m'amuse comme une folle quand j'écris ses pov, là je me suis lâchée, il y en a deux =) tu devrais bien rire. Je dois avouer que les deux pov vont confirmer ton diagnostique, Joé est effectivement folle. Super, j'ai un 2ème bon point grâce à Joé =) en plus je peux ajouter « géniale » à ma liste de qualité défaut^^ )  
Le plan de joé est en préparation, on est sur le coup si tu as des idées nous prenons aussi =)  
Je vais suivre ton conseil pour la fic, je vais faire les chap comme je le sens en essayant de garder toutes mes idées et en accélérant les choses =) merci ;)  
Alors tu veux du concret comme ça ah ! Ca me donne des idées pour la fin du chap 40 (oui j'ai écrit ce message avant de finir le chap ) tu verras qui de mon coté sadique ou du bon gagnera =)  
Bon je crois que j'ai petit escargot à ajouter à ma liste aussi (oui j'aime bien les surnoms ^^)  
MERCI BEAUCOUP, c'est toujours autant un plaisir de lire tes reviews, je dois avouer que j'attends à chaque fois ton message dès que j'ai posté le chap =)  
Gros bisous bonne lecture =) enfin j'espère ;)

**mimi94r**: Salut ! Je suis flattée de voir que tu as commencé ma fic alors qu'elle n'est pas terminée. Je dois avouer qu'au début je ne lisais que des fics finies mais maintenant c'est plus trop le cas. Je te dis BON COURAGE parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre le chap d'une fic que l'on adore et je ne sais pas trop si tu t'en es aperçue, je suis comme qui dirait un peu sadique sur les bords (je suis désolée d'avance). Si ça peut te rassurer je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS ma fic, je tiens absolument à la finir. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi quand je commence une fic qui n'est pas fini j'ai toujours peur que l'auteur abandonne et donc de ne jamais savoir la fin. MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ta review, ça me motive pour écrire la suite de voir que j'arrive à faire ressentir des émotions. J'espère que ce chap va te plaire comme les autres. MERCI, bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

**ocenanny**: Salut ! Je te remercie pour ton conseille je vais garder toutes mes idées ça me fait trop mal au cœur de les jettes et ça serai dommage. Je vais essayer d'accélérer les choses tout en gardant et suivant mes idées. MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ton aide j'espère à très bientôt bonne lecture

**Emerald**: Salut ! MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ton soutien et ton aide, ton message m'a rappelé que je déteste que les gens me dicte ce que je dois faire. Comme tu m'as conseillé, je vais suivre ce que mon imagination et ma main me dictent de faire =) MERCI. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bonne lecture, bisous et à très bientôt.

**Sonie **: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a rassuré. J'espère que la suite va te plaire =) BONNE LECTURE, encore merci, bisous A +

* * *

BONNE LECTURE

CHAPITRE 40: Sacrée soirée.

**JOE**

Mission deux accomplie ! Je suis un génie du kidnapping furtif, y'a pas à dire. Edward n'a rien compris et Isie non plus. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverai à trainer cette tête de mule d'Isie aussi facilement. On est au moins à 10 rues de chez sexy Boy et Isie n'a toujours rien dit. Elle n'a même pas rallé un minimum. J'ai hâte de voir quand et comment ma petite furie va me péter son câble. Ah, les plaisir de la vie sont si rares, j'adore quand j'ai un adversaire à ma hauteur. Je sais qu'Isie est de cette trempe. (Samy : tu m'étonne) Je vais en chier pour réussir à obtenir d'elle ce que je veux…mais bon ça ne serait pas aussi drôle si elle ne résistait pas un minimum. J'espère qu'Eddy n'est pas aussi têtu et chiant qu'elle, si c'est le cas je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. ( samy : bon courage loll) Je devrais peut-être même chercher du renfort ?

-Joséphine, Margaret, Mildred Cordell ! (samy : omg le non qui tue tu m'etone qu'elle prefere qu'on l'appelle jo )

AH NON ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je me stoppe et fixe Isie de mon regard psychopathe.

- JAMAIS. tu m'entends ! JAMAIS PLUS ! Dois-je te rappeler comment a fini la dernière personne qui m'a appelé par mon… mes prénoms complets ? Dis-je très sérieusement. (N/mel031: Ah bah moi j'aimerais savoir ^^) (mimi : il vaut mieux pas savoir…)

Il y a deux choses qui me rendent dingue, dangereuse et terrifiante. La première se produit quand on s'attaque à ma famille, dans ces moments-là je perds la raison et mon cerveau ne retient que les mots « vengeance et faire souffrir ». Seul ces deux objectifs comptent, le reste disparait.  
La deuxième, c'est quand quelqu'un ose prononcer mes prénoms. Je sais que ce n'est pas logique de se mettre en colère juste pour trois prénoms ridicules mais c'est plus fort que moi... Je HAIS ces prénoms et ce qu'ils représentent.

C'est mon père, militaire endurci, qui a choisi ses trois stupides prénoms pour se venger. Lui voulait un garçon mais il n'a eu qu'une fille. La mort de ma mère n'a rien arrangé il faut le dire… mais sérieusement qui tiendrait un bébé qui vient tout juste de naitre pour responsable de la mort de sa femme ? Bah mon père ! Ma vie avec lui n'a été qu'humiliation, tristesse, colère, dégout et j'en passe…  
J'ai même changé de prénom, Joséphine est devenue Joé. Bah oui, José ça le faisait pas trop, tout ça pour lui. J'ai tout fait pour devenir le garçon qu'il n'avait pas eu, il m'a élevé à la dur sans que je ronchonne. Même en sacrifiant mon enfance de petite fille, mon père n'a pas eu la moindre reconnaissance ou once d'amour pour moi. Enfin bref… on peut rien y changer, mon enfance a été telle qu'elle l'a été. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'en ai fait mon deuil. ( samy : et pis elle serai pas la joe qu'on n'aime sans ça !) (N/mel031: ah mais c'est horrible comme enfance...)

Bon je dois me reprendre, ce n'est pas moi qui doit être consolé, aidé mais c'est Isie, elle a besoin de moi. Je suis la mère, la grande sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Je suis son roc jusqu'à ce que je la confie à son âme sœur mais avant ça j'ai du boulot.

- Joé, je suis désolée. J'avais oubl...  
- Laisse tomber. Soupirai-je  
- On est où ? Et… est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé parce là je suis perdue. J'étais avec Edward et la minute d'après je me retrouve en ville avec toi.  
- Je t'ai kidnappé. On doit aborder un sujet plus important que comment j'ai fait pour t'enlever à ton Sexy Boy.  
- Si tu le dis... Soupira Isie

Bon apparemment ça ne va pas être simple. Après tout je savais bien. Je dois d'abord voir ce qu'Isie veut faire ensuite à partir de ça, je pourrai concocter un plan d'attaque.

- Isie, quel est ton plan ? Tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu sais ?  
- Directe comme toujours.  
- Isie. Tu ne peux pas simplement oublier. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit quand tu es venue me voir ? Je t'ai dit que si tu abandonnais tu aurais le droit à un bon coup de pied dans le cul.  
- Oui je m'en souviens très bien. Rit-elle  
- Tant mieux. Je ne pense pas qu'Eddy chou aurait été content que j'abime tes jolies miches. Plus sérieusement, c'est quoi ton plan ?  
- Et bien… je vais me battre, comme toujours.

Ah ! Ca c'est ma Isie ! Cela s'annonce plutôt bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ait changé d'avis par rapport à sa famille mais bon je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions.

- Je vais faire le filtrage et je vais m'inscrire sur cette maudite liste, tout ça après la tournée. Voila, c'est aussi simple que ça. (samy : je me disais aussi !)

Ok... Ca se complique sévèrement. Et bon sang, c'est quoi ce délire ! Elle me dit ça comme si elle programmait sa journée. Isie prend sa maladie trop à la légère. Merde ! Elle est chiante quand elle s'enferme dans sa coquille renforcée en titane ! !(N/mel031: moi je dis c'est normal après un choc pareil !)

- Isie t'es chiante ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! TU ES MOURANTE ! Avec peu de chance de t'en sortir. N'oublie pas que tu vas devoir mener le combat le plus dur de ta vie.  
- Je sais... Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Oui je suis mourante, oui ce n'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça. J'ai deux choix, soit j'oublie cette maladie et vis mes derniers instants donc abandonne. Ou alors, je ne me laisse pas abattre et j'assume.

Bon là je dois avouer que je me suis plantée sur ce coup là, apparemment Isie est prête à se battre. Elle ne nie pas mais elle cache sa colère sous une couche de « pas de problèmes, je gère comme une grande, tout va bien ». Je te jure ! Combien de temps elle va tenir avant de craquer ?

- Ok, je vois que tu contrôles mais qu'est-ce que tu fais d'Emmett et des autres ?  
- Ils ne doivent pas savoir. JAMAIS !  
- Ok. Alors je vais te proposer quelque chose. Tu commences l'infiltration demain, tu fais tout ce que le Doc te dira de faire et moi je m'occupe de tenir les autres à distance. Tu sais très bien qu'Emmett va revenir à la charge. Bien sûr, tu continues ton traitement même pendant la tournée. (N/mel031: j'adore ce plan moi )

- Ok pour demain, mais pas pendant la tournée.  
- Si. Je m'occuperai de tout. Tu auras juste à me suivre à l'hôpital et rien d'autres.  
- Et Edward ?  
- Je m'en occuperai aussi, trouver des excuses ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Et entre nous, c'est plutôt simple, j'ai un choix vaste entre, sortie entre filles, jogging, boxe, moto…Tu ne compte pas lui dire à Edward n'est-ce pas ? (samy : qu'elle question mais elles prennent vraiment eddy pour un con ? c'est bon je me tais !)

Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre la réponse, je la connais déjà mais j'aurais espéré qu'elle me contredise, enfin bref…

- D'accord, mais tu devras aussi cacher aux autres ma mort si je meurs. .(N/mel031: elle pousse pas un peu là ?)

Qu'elle est chiante ! J'espère, je prie pour que l'on n'en arrive pas là. Cacher à Emmett que sa sœur d'amour est morte... mon dieu, je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Bon, un problème après l'autre. Je verrais le moment venu ce petit détail.

- Ok. Soupirai-je.  
- C'est bon ? On a fait le tour de ce que tu voulais que l'on aborde ? Demanda Isie en soupirant  
-A vrai dire, non. Et Edward tu en fais quoi de lui ?  
- Je…je…  
- Non attends, laisse-moi deviner. Tu vas le fuir comme tu l'as fait avec Emmett quand il deviendra trop proche. Je me trompe peut-être ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien ! Je me sens bien avec Edward je veux… je ne sais pas Joé. Je verrai bien… le moment venu.  
- Moi, je sais déjà comment ça va finir si je te laisse faire. Je te préviens Isie, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher tes chances d'accéder au bonheur ma belle. Bon on va être en retard si on ne se bouge pas. Tu as une fête qui t'attend.  
- Merci Joé.

-A ton service ma belle !

Bon, je vais avoir beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup de travail. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen d'avoir Edward de mon coté. Il doit devenir mon atout, mon allier. Je suis fatiguée avant même d'avoir commencé. Je vais devoir me battre contre et avec Isie. Oh que c'est galère ! Je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui vais finir par manger les pissenlits par la racine au final.

**EDWARD  
**

Je ne tiens pas en place, Bella doit arriver dans cinq minutes. Je suis tout excité ! Je me suis franchement ennuyé après son départ. C'est dingue... je suis de plus en plus accro à cette femme.  
C'est assez curieux mais je redoute un peu du plan des deux folles de services, je me demande comment elles vont me faire entrer à cette soirée. Je crains le pire...

Et si… Alice est là ? Je fais quoi ? Oh, je suis dans la merde. Ma sœur va me tuer pour le mal que je lui ai fait et Bella va me torturer, me trucider pour lui avoir menti. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux me fait la plus peur ? Alice est effrayante mais…Bella est terrifiante. Oui, c'est Bella la plus dangereuse.

Comment je vais faire ? (samy : euh la quitter et venir me rejoindre ! aie mais qui vien de me lance sa chaussure dans le tête en plus !sniff ) J'ai quelques options qui s'offrent à moi. Soit je ne vais pas à cette soirée mais là Bella me punit et m'y emmène en me trainant par la peau du cul, soit je fuis Bella mais là je n'ai plus le temps vu que la sonnette vient de sonner. Je suis un homme mort.

Bon les chances qu'Alice soit présente sont minces. Mais oui bien sûr, elle ne sera pas là je m'inquiète pour rien... Et de toute façon, j'ai toujours eu la chance de mon coté ça ne va pas changer aujourd'hui.

C'est rassuré et heureux de retrouver Bella que je me précipite lentement pour ouvrir. Je fais mon sourire spécial charmeur juste avant d'ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Eddy chou. Comme tu es sexy dans ton costume, tu devrais en mettre plus souvent ça te va vraiment bien. Je t'ai fait des lasagnes je sais que tu en raffoles, j'ai vérifié sur les blogs fan du merveilleux Edward le pianiste orgasmique. Je t'ai fait aussi des muffins au chocolat, tes préférés. Je suis tellement contente de te voir ce soir ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu ne te cacheras pas vilain petit coquin ! Bien sûr que non, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi... Tu ne m'invites pas à rentrer mon lapin ? (N/mel031: oh mon dieu c'est la voisine lol)

OH MON DIEU !

Je…je…au…AU SECOURS ! Je vous en supplie! à l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! ( samy : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

- Eddy chou, ça va? Tu es tout blanc ? Tu devrais peut-être t'assoir, on dirait que tu vas tourner de l'œil. Tu sais je connais les premier soins, je serai ravie de te faire du bouche à bouche si tu as besoin. Il parait que je suis la meilleure…. Blabla blabla ….

C'est horrible, je suis tout sauf rassuré, je suis… elle… elle chez moi... CHEZ MOI ! Oh mon dieu, elle veut me faire du… du Bouche… à bouchhhhhhhhe ! Si je m'en sors je déménage dès demain et je ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici !

Bon je… je respire tout… tout… tout va biennn ! J'inspire et après je mets ma voisine à la porte et ensuite je me barricade jusqu'à l'arrivé de Bella. Oui Bella, je dois penser à elle me souriant, me parlant, chantant…OH non couinai-je. La nympho me colle maintenant je ne vais pas tenir… Elle veut rentrer mais j'essaye de résister. Il me faut un miracle... Bella qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel !

- Eddy d'amour ! Tu sortais ? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? Que je suis bête bien sûr que non ! Tu m'aimes trop ! Je suis trop trop trop contente de… (N/mel031: pauvre de lui... vite de l'aide... mais ma parole c'est une vrai folle !)  
- Bon j'en ai assez entendu ! Barbie casse-toi d'Edward. Dit ma sauveuse ( samy : sauver ! jespere ke bella va lui faire une tete au carre )

Je cherche Bella mais je ne la vois pas, je n'entends que sa voix. Je regarde partout mais rien... je deviens fou, peut-être que j'imagine. NON, je ne suis pas fou... je perçois les bruits de talon aiguille qui claquent sur le marbre du couloir. La porte de la cage d'escalier est poussée.

- Mais t'es qui Grognasse ? Eddy! Elle est méchante ! Pleurniche ma folle de voisine!

Non sérieusement... elle pense que je vais la défendre ? (N/mel031: ça l'air oui lol)  
Je suis hypnotisée par Lady on dirait une tigresse, sa démarche est prédatrice, sa robe fourreau noire renforce son coté sauvage. Bella est stupéfiante de dangerosité. Sa posture, son attitude, tout en elle montre une femme pleine de pouvoir et d'ambition, ce soir elle s'est transformée en diablesse. Et je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup cette Bella. Ça va être la fête à Miss Nympho, Lady va en faire qu'une bouchée ! Isabella approche calmement. Cette Bella a la classe TOUT le contraire de l'autre.

- Je ne me répéterais pas une autre fois, recules-toi. Tu ne vois pas que tu terrorises Edward ?  
- Dis lui Eddy chou que ce n'est pas vr…  
- Bon écoute-moi Barbie, je viens de me taper tous les escaliers de cet immeuble alors je suis passablement énervée donc tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi bouffer tes lasagnes et tes gâteaux. Et Tu NE vas PLUS JAMAIS approcher Edward ok. Expliqua calmement Bella les mains campés sur ses hanches.  
- TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI PETASSE ! EDDY EST A MOI ! A MOI ! Cria ma voisine en m'explosant les oreilles au passage.  
- Premièrement, il s'appelle EDWARD et non Eddy. Ensuite, je suis sa femme. Faut te faire une raison blondie... Bon maintenant tu rentres chez toi te noyer dans ta crème glacer ça fera plaisir surement à beaucoup de monde. On y va chéri on est en retard à cause de cette stupide Barbie décolorée et trop siliconée, prête à exploser de partout.

Trop cool c'est bien meilleur que le catch féminin ! Allez Bella, tu es la plus belle et la plus forte !

-Tu crois me faire peur Grognasse mais tu n'es pas la première que je fais fuir et tu ne seras pas la dernière! « Il » est à MOI ! Je t'ai vu ce midi et je savais que tu viendrais alors j'ai condamné l'ascenseur. Je pensais que ça irait mais je t'ais sous-estimée. (N/mel031: OH la garce ! elle ce prend pour qui...)

OK elle est plus folle que je le croyais ! Quoi que je m'en doutais un peu. J'avais oublié qu'à causse d'elle j'ai fini en couple avec mon ex meilleur ami, Simon qui s'avérait être Gay, amoureux de moi depuis le conservatoire. Elle a presque réussi à me faire changer de bord cette folle. J'aurai dû changer d'immeuble depuis très très longtemps, parfois je suis vraiment idiot... .(N/mel031: Ah c'est pas moi qui là dit...mais j'en pense pas moins )

Pour ma défense je n'allais… vraiment pas bien. C'était juste après avoir quitté ma famille je me sentais seul. Les femmes que j'aimais ne supportaient jamais longtemps ma voisine. J'étais dépressif, il n'y avait plus que Simon de présent et une chose en entrainant une autre, j'ai fini avec mon meilleur ami... Simon a compris très vite qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il me fallait, on s'est donc quitté amis. J'ai suivi une thérapie conseillée par mon meilleur ami, et j'ais pris conscience que j'ai aimé Simon parce que j'en avais besoin, il était là, fin de l'histoire... .(N/mel031: OH MON DIEU Edward a été avec un homme ? BREUKKKKK bon Ok j'ai rien contre les hommes/hommes mais pas Edward :p)

J'avais oublié tout ça mais je pense que je me suis puni en restant dans cet appartement. J'aurai dû partir mais je pense qu'inconsciemment je voulais souffrir parce que je m'en voulais de faire de la peine à Alice. Putain qu'est ce que suis long à la détente ! Ce n'est qu'après des années de thérapie que je comprends !

- Putain ! Tu as sniffé trop d'eau oxygénée et d'ammoniaque ma veille... impressionnant ! Dît Bella en sifflant  
- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! EDDY EST A …  
-Je sais je sais, « à toi ». J'ai compris. On y va Bad Boy Joé va nous attendre et ce n'est pas son truc la patience.

Bella me prend le bras pour m'éloigner de ma folle de voisine. Lady semble fatiguée de son attitude. Elle l'ignore et Félissia ne parait pas apprécier.  
Nous sommes presque dans la cage d'escalier quand je sens Félissia la Nympho me capturer le bras avec ses tentacules. Je laisse échapper un couinement qui hélas n'échappe pas à Bella.  
Lady se retourne rapidement vers Barbie puis lui lance un regard noir. Félissia sourit comme une bien heureuse, je suis entre deux feux croisés. J'en ai marre ! Je veux partir !

BOUM ! Oh bah merde ! (samy : bah enfin ! )

- Bon, on peut y aller maintenant... Edward ? M'appelle Lady  
- Bella t'es dingue ? tu viens de mettre KO ma voisine et de lui péter le nez ! Dis-je légèrement paniqué  
-Oh ça va ! Comme si tu n'étais pas content et soulagé. J'en avais marre de parler avec elle, de toute façon on ne raisonne pas avec une folle. Et maintenant elle a une bonne excuse pour se faire refaire le nez. .(N/mel031: MDR!)  
- Et si elle porte plainte !  
- Premièrement elle ne connait pas mon nom, deuxièmement je n'ai pas l'intention de la recroiser et troisièmement sérieux qu'est ce que tu attends pour déménager ! (N/mel031: et quatrièmement c'est a Edward de porté plainte pour harcèlement et dommage mental ^^) (mimi : c'est ça ta raison mel !)  
- Euh…  
- Laisse tomber. On y va, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Bah j'espère que ça va lui passer, parce que supporter une Bella de mauvaise humeur ça ne va pas être du gâteau. Je tente de la calmer en lui prenant la main, ce qui semble marcher un peu.  
Je la tire pour qu'elle atterrisse dans mes bras. Son dos contre mon torse, je profite de cette proximité pour passer mes bras autour d'elle. Je sens sa respiration et son cœur s'accélérer. Je ne résiste pas à cette nuque ivoire, je m'approche pour poser mes lèvres délicatement dans ce cou tentateur. Après avoir frôlé sa peau de mes lèvres je lui susurre un doux merci. Elle soupire de contentement puis elle se tourne vers moi pour me sourire.  
C'est apaisés et silencieux que nous nous dirigeons vers la limousine qui attend de nous mener à une soirée qui promet d'être forte en émotion.

**BELLA**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'espère que je me trompe mais vu comment c'est partie…faut que je m'attende à tout. Je suis bien contente qu'Edward soit là. J'espère que tout va bien se passer. C'est beau d'espérer…

- Mademoiselle Swan nous sommes bientôt arrivés.  
- Merci.

Il est temps de mettre le masque en place. Les parasites et les journalistes vont être à l'affût de la moindre info croustillante. Je pense que demain on verra dans les journaux à scandale soit qu'« Isabella Swan a un nouveau protégé » ou au pire qu'« Isabella Swan sort avec le Sexy Bad Boy Edward Masen » tout cela parce que je viens accompagnée non pas de mon frère mais du plus sexy célibataire des Etats-Unis. .(N/mel031: Oh merde Alice va sauter au plafond mais pas pour les même raison que d'habitude XD)

- Lady on arrive. Je…on risque d'être interviewé ?  
- Oui… c'est certain.  
- C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Je me tourne pour observer Edward. Je suis surprise je pensais qu'il aimait être interviewé mais apparemment non. Edward a vraiment changé depuis notre première rencontre. Il était si arrogent, désagréable rien avoir avec l'homme qui m'accompagne depuis quelques jours. Je me demande si c'est notre rencontre qui l'a fait changé ? A moins qu'il portait un masque pour cacher qui il était vraiment.

Qu'il est beau…même crispé on dirait…je ne trouve pas de mot assez fort pour le décrire. Ce n'est pas le moment de baver sur sexy Boy.

- Oui tu as raison. Soupirai-je  
- OH ! Qui êtes vous? Qu'avez-vous fait de la Bella qui a toujours raison quoi qu'il arrive ! Plaisanta-t-il pour nous détendre.  
- Je crois bien qu'elle a pris une journée de repos.  
- Quelle chance pour moi !... Bella tu sais que…euh si tu as besoin je suis là. Tu es mon ami Lady. Dît-il gêné (samy : mon amie mon cul ouais ! c bon je sors !)

- Merci. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Nous nous ne quittons pas du regard jusqu'à l'arrêt de la voiture. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'Edward cherche à me transmettre à travers son regard vert émeraude. Je suis si bien je n'ai pas envie de sortir. J'aimerai…oui j'aimerai rester tout le reste de ma vie dans cette bulle si caractéristique que nous avons quand nous sommes ensemble. Je pourrais oublier ma maladie ça serait tellement bon.

C'est encore rêveuse qu'Edward ouvre la portière, il sort le premier. C'est à moi d'y aller... je soupire et essaye de trouver le courage de m'extirper de cette voiture mais que c'est dur. Je dois encore être « Bella la Lionne », ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Une dernière fois… oui c'est la dernière fois que la Lionne va apparaitre.

- Bella ? M'appelle Bad Boy en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à sortir.  
- Merci Bad. Soufflais-je avant de sortir.

Des centaines de flash m'éblouissent, les paparazzis capturent ce moment en pensant à leur futur chèque à plusieurs zéros. Je souris de ce faux sourire que j'ai appris il y a bien longtemps. J'avance sous les cris des journalistes, escortée du plus beau mec des Etats-Unis vers la prochaine étape, l'interview. Je cherche le journaliste qui me semble le moins con. C'est finalement Edward qui le trouve, nous nous arrêtons pour subir notre interrogatoire.

- Mademoiselle Swan ! Mademoiselle Swan par ici ! Isabella est-ce que vous sortez avec Edward ! Est il vrai…

J'essaye de faire abstraction de toutes ces questions, je me concentre sur la journaliste en face de nous. Edward me tient toujours prêt de lui, ça me calme un peu. Mon angoisse passe, Bella la Lionne est de retour je suis prête à attaquer.

- Mr Masen ! Est-il vrai que vous avez annulé tous les contrats de représentation ?  
- Oui c'est exact.  
- Vous arrêtez de jouer et de composer ? Demanda la journaliste

On voit bien qu'elle est professionnelle, elle est là pour le pianiste et la musique et non pour un scoop people. Je l'aime bien, Edward sait bien choisir les journalistes.

- Je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter la composition ni la musique. Je travaille en ce moment sur quelque chose de différent… de complètement différent…  
- Pourquoi alors avez-vous annulé les représentations que vous deviez donner ?

Je m'ennuie, je veux vite rentrer à l'abri de ces parasites ! Je fais signe à Edward que je vais faire deux trois interviews de mon coté. J'avance vers le jeune journaliste que j'ai repéré pendant que Bad parlait. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée.

- Isabella ! Où avez-vous rencontré Edward ? ! Cria un parasite à quelque mètre de moi et du jeune journaliste.

Je fais celle qui ne l'entend pas et continue de m'avancer vers le jeune et lui indique que j'attends ses questions.  
Le pauvre jeune n'a pas le temps de me poser une question que le parasite sangsue le pousse puis me fout son micro sous le nez. Je fronce des sourcils pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'apprécie pas.

- Alors Isabella, est ce que vous sortez avec Edward ? Est-ce que c'est Alice qui vous a présenté à lui ? M'agressa-t-il

Je souris mais ne répond pas et commence à partir à son opposé quand je me statufie. Alice ! Comment ça Alice ! C'est quoi cette histoire, Alice ne connait pas Edward et Edward ne connait pas Alice... impossible ! Je…

- Ou alors après avoir managé Alice, vous voulez manager son frère adoptif. Et votre frère qu'est ce qu'il devient ? Est-il vrai que vous vous êtes disputé à propos d'argent que vous lui auriez volé ?...

OH putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je vole mon frère maintenant ? Attends ! Alice, Edward, Oh putain ça va chier pour Bad Boy ! Alors comme ça Alice est sa sœur ! Oh... il va souffrir! oh que oui. Le connard de sexy boy m'a mentie, il m'a fait croire que sa sœur était MORTE ! ET MOI COMME UNE CONNE JE L'AI CRU ! Je lui ai même raconté la mort de Benny ! Je suis furieuse ! (samy : je sens que sa va chauffer !)  
Je jette un regard de la mort qui tue au connard de parasite puis j'avance vers le journaliste qui est dans ma ligne de mire.

- Mademoiselle Swa…  
- Non je ne sors pas avec Edward, non il n'est pas mon nouveau Poulain, oui nous sommes amis, non je n'ai personne en vue à manager, je pense même arrêter ma carrière d'agent. Voila merci en revoir. Ah ! Et non je ne sais ce que je vais faire.

C'est telle une Lionne en mode chasse, folle, furieuse que je rentre à l'intérieur. Je sens le regard de « je suis un gros con » dans ma nuque, j'avance conquérante et remontée à bloc vers la scène. Je mets le plus de distance possible entre Bad et moi, je ne dois surtout pas croiser son regard parce qu'il est certain que je lui défoncerais le portrait si je voyais sa tête de menteur et de… de sale con !

Comment a-t-il pu faire cela à Alice ! Je ne comprends pas ! Il a détruit sa famille, ceux qui l'on aimé, l'aime le plus au monde. Qu'il est stupide ! Les liens du sang ne sont pas si important comparés aux liens du cœur. Jazz est mon frère, Rose et Alice sont mes sœurs, Joé est ma maman. Aucun d'eux n'ont le même sang que moi et pourtant je les aime autant qu'Emmett et beaucoup plus que mes parents biologiques ! Comment a-t-il pu croire que le plus important c'est le sang ! Non ! Le plus important c'est… qui nous apporte de l'amour, de l'aide, du réconfort, de la joie. La vraie famille est celle qui quoi qu'il arrive est prête à tout pour ceux qui en sont membres. .(N/mel031: voilà une belle pensée... je suis tout a fait d'accord !)  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus ? Le fait qu'Edward m'ait mentie ou le faite qu'il est abandonné lâchement sa famille ? Je n'arrive pas à trancher.

Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je le secoue comme un prunier et l'engueule comme du poisson pourri et le traine par la peau du cul voir sa famille pour qu'il s'excuse. Ou alors j'attends qu'il comprenne par lui-même ? Là je serai plutôt pour la première solution mais… qui suis-je pour lui donne une leçon ? Je ne suis pas mieux que lui... après tout moi aussi j'ai abandonné ma famille, moi aussi je les ai fait souffrir. Peut-être qu'il a aussi ses raisons ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ressenti, je ne peux pas lui faire la morale. Je ne suis plus vraiment furieuse, je suis juste triste de tout ce gâchis...

Je dois faire quelque chose, j'aimerai qu'il comprenne et qu'il répare ses erreurs. Par contre Bad tu vas souffrir de m'avoir mentie... le moment venu je me vengerais, ça va faire très mal ! Emmett et Jazz vont te démolir quand ils sauront.

C'est toujours bien énervée que je monte sur scène. Je domine tout ce beau monde, je sens leur crainte et leur respect. Je scrute la salle à la recherche de Joé. Elle parle avec Edward. Je souris diaboliquement en pensant à ma future vengeance. Joé fait signe à Bad Boy de se taire et lui montre la scène. Il semble abasourdi de m'y trouver. J'inspire discrètement puis je balaie la salle du regard avant de commencer mon discours. Oh PUTAIN ! Je le savais que ça serait une mauvaise, une très mauvaise soirée ! Il y a pas à dire, mon Abonnement poisse a été renouvelé avec toutes les offres comprises. Qu'elle chanceuse...

**EDWARD**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une drôle de sensation. Je répondais aux questions d'un autre journaliste quand tout d'un coup j'ai eu un frisson, un putain de pressentiment, instinctivement je me suis tourné vers Bella pour me rassurer mais elle semblait très crispée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je sens que c'est très mauvais. J'expédie l'interview puis j'essaye de rattraper Lady Grognon mais elle arrive à disparaitre dans la foule.

- Salut Sexy Boy ! Alors tu cherches ta belle ? Demanda Joé en tenue de serveuse.  
- Euh…  
- Je te fais tellement d'effet dans ma petite tenue de serveuse que tu ne trouves plus tes mots Boy ? Je suis désolée mais je suis déjà prise. Tu ne trouves pas que je me suis surpassée en empruntant cet uniforme pour pouvoir entrer sans problème ?  
- Joé…VOUS ETES DINGUE !  
- Je sais, je sais. Tu sais tu devrais remercier Isie parce normalement tu devais aussi porter un joli uniforme. Edward… tu sais…tu devrais dire à Isie qu'Alice est ta sœur.

OH ! merde ! Comment a-t-elle…

- Comment je le sais ? Mon petit Bad Boy je suis Joé Cordell celle qui sait tout…ou presque. Plus sérieusement tu pensais que j'allais te laisser ma Isie sans savoir qui tu es ? Je ne laisse jamais Isie à n'importe qui.  
- Euh je…  
- Ne dis rien. Isie va avoir besoin de toi et je vais avoir besoin aussi de toi donc je vais te garder à l'œil. Tu as intérêt à ne pas te mettre à dos Isie et moi. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi dans ce cas-là. .(N/mel031: hé comment lol)  
Et puis merde ! Bouge-toi ! la vie est trop courte, fonce ! Tu apprécie Isie alors qu'est ce que tu attends ! C'est ta chance, ta dernière, ne la fout pas en l'air !

Joé est vraiment une femme…bizarre. On ne sait pas trop comment la cerner, un coup elle est drôle folle et tout d'un coup elle est super sérieuse. Je trouve que Bella ressemble un peu à Joé. Elles savent être sérieuses et folles quand il le faut, on peut penser qu'elles ont une double personnalité ou quelles sont dingues mais je pense que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela.  
En tout cas Joé est trop observatrice, elle sait ce que je ressens pour Bella et en plus elle connait le moindre de mes secrets, je ne suis pas dans la merde !

- Joé vous débloquez. Bella est juste une am…  
- Pas à moi Bad ! Je sais et je vois donc tu n'arriveras pas à me faire avaler ça. Si tu me permets un dernier conseil il faut vraiment que tu apprivoises Isie. Elle n'a jamais laissé qui que se soit l'apprivoiser pas même son frère…  
- Même pas vous ?  
- Avec moi c'est différent, je suis comme Isie, personne ne m'apprivoise sauf ma moitié. On se comprend toutes les deux. Bad il faut bien que tu comprennes qu'Isie ne veut pas s'attacher de peur de dépendre puis de souffrir. La mort de son frère l'a énormément touchée, je dirais que ce sont les douleurs, les épreuves qui forment un être. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est te mettre en garde, si tu tiens à Isie tu risques de souffrir et d'y laisser des plumes. Il est évident qu'Isie va à un moment couper les ponts avec toi aussi. Alors va falloir que tu t'accroches mais ne t'inquiète pas Maman Joé veillera. Elle sera ton allier le plus puissant mon petit chou.  
- Mais vous…  
- D'abord c'est « tu » et puis silence regarde donc la scène.

Pas commode Maman Joé, je me demande qui est la pire des deux, entre elle et Bella ? Je fais ce que me demande Joé, en même temps je n'ai pas trop le choix... Je regarde la scène sans vraiment prêter attention. J'entends plusieurs chuchotements d'excitation à coté de moi. « C'est elle ! Elle est plus impressionnante que ce que l'on m'avait dit ! » …

- Alors comment tu la trouve ma Isie sexy boy ?  
-…

Oh putain ! je reste sans mot. Bella est incroyablement belle, c'est impressionnant elle inspire rien que par sa présence la crainte, le respect et la force. Je savais qu'elle pouvait être…je trouve même pas de mot. Je suis impressionné par tant de force et de maîtrise. Bella a un sacré charisme.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est stupéfiante ma petite. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais je suis fière d'elle. Elle est devenue la femme que toute mère souhaiterait que leurs filles deviennent. Elle ne sait même pas à quel point elle est incroyable. Dit Joé en admiration devant sa fille de cœur mais la note de tristesse me perturbait.

Je suis moi aussi en admiration devant Bella. Elle est tellement belle que je ne peux pas détourner mon regarde d'elle, je la dévore des yeux. Sa robe met si bien ses formes en valeur que c'est un plaisir pour les yeux, je suis jaloux de tous ces gens qui peuvent l'observer comme je l'observe. Tout sa tenue a été pensé pour renforcer son coté sauvage, dangereux, même ses cheveux libérés la rendent intimidante…

- Profite bien de ce moment Edward, tu as le privilège de pouvoir admirer Bella « La Lionne » et c'est peut-être bien la dernière fois que tu la verras…  
Rien que par sa présence elle inspire la crainte et le respect. Isie est une légende dans ce milieu. Elle est reconnue comme étant la meilleure.  
Bella s'approche du micro puis elle commence son discours, c'est très attentif et dans un silence religieux que tout le monde écoute, subjugué par ses paroles.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je me présente donc si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais passer à l'essentiel. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyez avec un long discours barbant.  
En tant que Maitresse de cérémonie, il est de mon devoir de commencer ce discours par :  
Nous sommes donc rassemblés comme chaque année depuis très longtemps pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux membres et bien sûr pour échanger entre amis et non, en tant qu'ennemis le temps d'une soirée. Je vous rassure c'est aussi lassant pour moi de répéter que pour vous de devoir entendre la même phrase chaque année. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le refaire l'année prochaine.

Les gens boivent les paroles de Bella, ils l'admirent, la jalousent pour certain, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si douée. Bella est captivante, son discours est drôle, les gens rient. Elle sait captiver son auditoire.

- J'ai depuis cinq ans l'immense honneur d'être reconnu par nos pères et vous même comme étant la meilleure de notre milieu. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de laisser la place. Je profite de cette soirée pour vous annoncer que je démissionne.

Mais avant de clore ce chapitre de ma vie, il m'a semblé très important de rendre hommage à mon maitre Marcus en transmettant son savoir et mon savoir à mon élève. J'aimerai donc ce soir vous présenter Christopher Leblanc… mon élève.

Oh ! mais… c'est le mec qui m'a pris ma Bella l'autre fois ! Alors ce n'est pas son amant, c'est son élève ! Quoi que ça reste à prouver le fait qu'il soit l'élève n'empêche pas d'être son amant, j'ai bien couché avec ma prof de piano. Il va falloir que je garde un œil sur ce pseudo beau mec. Bon j'exagère il est beau… enfin bref je m'égare. L'élève de Bella monte la rejoindre il est suivi par un plus vieux.

- Si cela ne nous vous dérange pas nous allons commencer la cérémonie des échanges. J'appelle Christopher … Isabella Swan et Marcus Volturi.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, les deux nommés avancent auprès de Bella. Le silence est religieux on dirait une espèce de rituel. Je demande discrètement à Joé ce qui se passe. Elle soupire puis me dit de regarder attentivement et qu'elle m'expliquera après.

- Moi Isabella Marie Swan élève de Marcus Volturi reconnait Christopher …comme mon élève Je déclare par cette chevalière symbole du « savoir » Christopher apte à porter l'héritage de mon savoir et de celui de mon maitre.

C'est super impressionnant je ne savais pas que ça se passait comme ça chez les agents, manager. Bella est très sérieuse, ça me fait bizarre de la voir ainsi. Le voleur de Bella quitte la scène pour laisser place à Bella et le vieux, je me demande ce qui…

- Moi Marcus Volturi par ce bijou accueille ma protégée dans le cercle très fermé des maitres. Je témoigne de l'accomplissement de ma disciple.

Marcus retire la chaine en or blanc qu'il porte pour la passer autour du coup de Lady, je n'arrive pas à voir le pendentif. Il quitte la scène, il ne reste plus qu'Isabella qui appelle les nouvelles recrues et leurs maitres.

- Alors tu veux toujours une explication Sexy Boy ? Demanda Joé en me poussant vers le balcon pour ne déranger personne.  
- Vous…euh, Joé tu es toujours obligée de me donner des surnoms ? J'ai un prénom tu sais.  
- Me cherche pas mon petit gardon ! Tu la veux ou pas l'explication ?  
- Oui Madame !  
-Oh ! Eh ! Je n'ai pas l'âge de m'appeler Madame ! Petit con ! alors écoute je vais te raconter la petite histoire ma petite crevette ! Donc ce que tu as vu…Oh et puis ça me soule d'expliquer ! Pour faire simple c'est une tradition veille depuis…super longtemps donc la tradition veut que le maitre passe…euh bon avec une illustration c'est plus simple pour toi petit piaf. Marcus le mentor d'Isie lui a offert sa chevalière quand elle est devenue son élève, il l'avait eue de son maitre aussi et ainsi de suite. Isie a aujourd'hui passé son savoir et celui des ancêtres à Chris. Voilà !  
- Et pourquoi le maitre d'Isie lui a passé la chaine ?  
- T'es chiant petit poussin ! C'est pareil sauf que ça n'a pas le même symbolique. La chevalière représente le savoir que l'on transmet à l'élève. La chaine elle, symbolise la complète reconnaissance. Quand Isie est devenue maitre à son tour, elle a atteint le sommet. Tu comprends ? Ah et j'oubliais chaque famille de manager a ses propre bijoux.  
- Oui Maitresse !  
- Petit Con ! Tu vas être puni si tu continues ! La cérémonie est presque finie, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser !

J'aime de plus en plus Joé, elle est très drôle. On s'amuse bien avec elle. Je sans que nous allons bien nous entendre et heureusement car je n'aimerai pas être son ennemi. Joé va être un sacré allié. Nous rejoignons la salle de réception pile pour entendre la fin du discours.

- Il est temps de clore ce discours et enfin profiter de cette soirée. C'est la dernière fois que je m'adresse à vous, je confie donc à Chris la responsabilité d'annoncer en fin de soirée le manager de cette année.  
J'ai aimé plus que tout ce travail, j'ai sacrifié pas mal de choses pour lui... tout comme vous. Je ne regrette rien mais je pense qu'il est l'heure pour moi de vous quitter et de vous dire au revoir. Bonne soirée à tous.

Bella quitte la scène, belle, fière, digne sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. C'est émouvant, on dirait qu'elle fait ses adieux à une famille qui l'a vu grandir et devenir la femme extraordinaire qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'est dingue, ce moment est d'une beauté, Isabella de dos qui quitte la scène. C'est tristement magnifique, ça m'inspire musique et parole. J'ai l'impression de voir la dernière page d'un lire ou on l'on voit écrit « fin » en bas de la page. .(N/mel031: oh c'est magnifique tout ça... je sais pas pk j'ai les larmes aux yeux !)

**JOE**

Qu'est ce que je l'aime bien Sexy Boy ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec lui. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui, m'a confirmé ce que je pensais…il est parfait pour Isie ! Il est sa moitié.

Nous revenons pile au moment ou ma fierté entame la fin de son discours. J'écoute sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle raconte, je suis bien trop tourmentée par l'attitude d'Isie depuis le début de son discours.  
Je me demande ce qu'elle a ? Je sais qu'il y a un problème, elle est tendue, n'arrête pas depuis qu'elle est montée sur scène de me fixer. Je devrais plutôt dire de regarder avec insistance Sexy Boy. Personne ne s'aperçoit qu'Isie est inquiète, il n'y a que moi qui voit à travers ce masque. Je jette un coup d'œil à Bad Boy pour voir si Edward voit le changement d'attitude d'Isie. Apparemment non, ce n'est pas bon je sens que Super Joé va sortir son costume de super héro ! Je dois me débarrasser de Bad…le mieux serait qu'il soit surveillé bah oui je ne voudrais pas qu'il complique les choses. Il a beau être beau, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me dit qu'il peut foutre le bordel. Et j'ai pour religion de toujours suivre mon instinct.

Bon qui va servir de nounou à Eddy chou ? Mais oui ! bien sûr ! Chris, il m'obéit c'est parfait !  
Ça va se jouer séré ! Je vois Isie qui quitte la scène et j'aperçois Chris un peu plus loin. Bon il faut que Chris se ramène pour distraire Bad pendant que je me faufile discrètement

- Eh CHRIS ! Viens donc là mon chou ! Criai-je

Bon j'avoue que pour faire discret c'est un peu raté mais bon l'essentiel c'est le résultat pas le comment. Chris approche sous le regard réprobateur des quelques personnes qui m'ont entendu l'appeler discrètement. Heureusement que je ne sais plus ce qu'est la gêne.

- Bonsoir Joé, comment vous allez ?  
- Très bien.  
- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Je viens embrasser sur la joue Chris pour lui chuchoter sa mission. Je me recule en soupirant tristement. Je fais attention qu'Edward n'entende pas trop ce que l'on se dit.

- Mauvaise. Ce n'est pas du jolie, très peu de chance. Mais je pense que le moral est bon donc ça devrait aller.  
- Ok, je vais m'occuper de ce que tu m'as demandé, à plus tard.  
- Sexy Boy je te présente Chris. Profitez-en pour faire connaissance, moi j'ai des coupes de Champagne à servir, à plus !

Bon je ne crois pas que Bad est prêté attention à moi, il était tellement concentré sur Chris. C'est peut être pas raisonnable de laisser Bad avec Chris ? J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se battre... je n'ai pas trop le temps de gérer la jalousie de Sexy Boy là. Je cherche Isie dans la foule mais je ne la vois pas. J'arrive près des cuisines quand quelqu'un me tire brusquement dedans.

- Putain Isie ! Grognai-je de mécontentement.  
- On a un gros problème Joé ! Dit Isie paniquée  
- Tu peux m'éclairer s'il te plait ? J'ai oublié ma boule de cristal et mon jeu de Tarot.  
- Emmett et Alice sont là.

Oh bordel de merde ! C'est la galère ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un problème. Il y a pas à dire Isie n'a vraiment pas de chance et sa famille est pire que des mauvaise herbes. Isie est en mode « je cours le plus vite, le plus loin possible d'ici ». Bon pas de panique je dois me concentrer, il faut agir efficacement et vite ! C'est la merde !

- C'est problématique…PUTAIN ! on va faire quoi Isie ! Criai-je paniquée.  
- J'en sais RIEN moi ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu gérais alors DEMERDE TOI ! Oh moi j'aurai bien un plan mais je ne pense pas qu'il va te plaire.  
-Si tu penses à fuir par la porte de secours c'est même pas la peine. Bon pas de panique on réfléchit calmement. On récapi…  
- JOE ! On n'a pas le temps !

Bon je dois mettre la situation sous contrôle d'abord sauf qu'il faut que je calme l'hystérique... elle est bien gentille mais je n'arrive pas à monter un plan quand elle s'excite comme ça. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de paniquer ainsi. Alors phase 1 : neutraliser l'hystérique. Rien de mieux pour calmer et reprendre ses esprits qu'une bonne claque et voila Isie se calme. Je l'assois… et lui tends une coupe de Champagne.

- Putain Joé ! t'es malade !  
- Désolée chérie mais tu perdais les pédales. Bois et écoutes ! Bon maintenant que tu t'es calmée on va pouvoir agir intelligemment. Donc ces rebelles n'ont pas écouté « Maman Joé » je vais devoir les punir sévèrement...ils vont regret…  
- Joé ce n'est pas le moment de partir dans tes délires, faut agir ! Alice est là…  
- Et…Demandai-je buvant ma coupe tout en souriant.  
- Edward peut la croiser donc…  
- OH PUTAIN c'est la merde !  
- Tu l'as dit. Au fait Bad est où ?  
- Il est avec Chris, il le garde le temps que…  
- MAIS t'es DINGUE ! Bad est jaloux à mort !

Oh que ça commence à me gonfler qu'elle me coupe tout le temps ! Tu es mignonne Isie mais là tu me les casses ! (samy : mdr a celle qui paniquera le plus loll)

- JOE ! On est dans la merde ! Ils sont…  
- ON SAIT ! Crions-nous en même temps à Chris  
- Chris où est Bad ? Demandai-je calmement  
- Euh …

Il manquait plus que ça ! Eddy est sans surveillance et j'ai deux paniqués qui ne servent à rien. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait de leur cerveau ces deux-là ? Et dire qu'ils sont reconnus comme étant des génies ! Bon je n'ai pas le choix, je dois mettre la situation sous contrôle donc je vais passer en mode « Général »  
- Chris va repérer « les rebelles », tu les occupes le temps que je rapplique. Exécution ! Isie tu vas chercher ton Roméo et vous vous faites les plus discrets. Tu te démerdes, tu fais en sorte que vous ne croisiez pas les emmerdeurs, ok ? T'inquiètes ma Poulette maman Joé s'occupe de tout !

Isie semble un peu plus normale, elle est rassurée. Elle file chercher Bad.  
Bon tout est sous contrôle, il ne reste plus qu'à évacuer les rebelles et après je pourrais enfin souffler. Je me demande comment ils ont pu entrer... Isie avait pourtant bloqué leur accès à cette soirée ? Je m'enfile une seconde coupe avant de me faufiler dans la foule. J'essaye de repérer les troubles fêtes. J'aperçois Isie tirer Edward dans la foule. Je cherche Chris…

- Salut beauté ! Susurra une voix grave à mon oreille.  
Mon Dieu ! J'ai tous les poils de mon corps qui se dressent. Ce n'est pas possible une seule personne peut produire cette réaction. Je me fais retourner pour finir contre le buste musclé de l'homme de ma vie. C'est dingue dès que je me retrouve dans ses bras je deviens une guimauve. Son odeur me fait planer, j'ai mon cerveau qui se met en mode grève. OH PUTAIN ISIE je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser hypnotiser par ma moitié !

- Alors ma petite tigresse, je t'ai manqué ?

Oh dieu que tu es dur avec moi ! Comment résister ?

- Désolée bébé mais j'ai une urgence ! On se voit à…euh…plus tard. Dis-je avant de courir vers Chris que j'ai enfin repéré.

Quelle soirée de dingue ! Et dire qu'elle ne fait que commencer... j'ai du souci à me faire. Mais je suis tellement heureuse que mon homme soit venu. Le pauvre je l'ai un peu laissé sur le carreau là. Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner enfin bref…le plus urgent Les rebelles !

J'approche tel un prédateur prêt à dévorer ses proies. Pour que mon plan marche à merveille je dois jouer comme jamais. Je m'approche silencieusement derrière les deux en merdeurs de service. Chris soupire discrètement de soulagement, je lui fais signe de se retirer. Je mets en place mon masque de psychopathe il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils comprendront.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il était bizarre Chris ? Demanda mini pouce.  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?  
- Oh pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Vraiment pas bon ! On est foutu ! Alice on est mal, je crois bien que l'on s'est foutu dans la merde. Joé comment tu vas ? Demanda Emmett paniqué (samy : mdrrrrrr)  
- Tu l'as dit Emmy. J'irai beaucoup mieux si vous n'étiez pas là.  
- Ali cours, cours! fuies Alice ! Je vais essayer de la retenir le plus longtemps possible…en me sacrifiant. Dit à ma tendre Rose que je l'aime…que je suis désolée de…  
- C'est bon Emmett, arrête ton cirque. Dis-je soupirant

Ah celui-la on ne le changera pas ! Il est irrécupérable, c'est dingue il ne peut pas être sérieux 10 minutes. Il est temps de faire la morale à ses deux chenapans.

- Alors j'attends toujours vos explications ?  
- Il faut que l'on parle à Bella. Dit le lutin des centres commerciaux remonté comme une pendule  
- Alice Penelope Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Emmett, dis-moi ce que je vous avez interdit de faire !  
- De…de… venir…à New York. Dit d'une petite voix Nounours.  
- Emmett, Joé me fait peur. Pleurnicha l'accro au shopping.  
- Et qu'est ce que je découvre ? Vous avez désobéi à maman Joé ! Tu le sais Emmy qu'il faut **toujours** écouter quand j'ordonne…  
- Mais…  
- On se tait et vous écoutez !  
- C'est mon dernier avertissement. Isie ne veut plus de vous dans sa vie. Elle m'a demandé de la protéger de vous et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Donc vous allez laisser Isie tranquille ok ?

Les pauvres, je n'aime pas être aussi dur avec eux mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Ah qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour Isie ! J'ai très envie de leur révéler tout mais je ne peux pas trahir Isie. J'ai promis.

- Mais Joé ! Bella a besoin de nous je le sens ! Elle nous cache quelque cho…  
- ça suffit ! Bon sang ! Vous êtes chiants ! Vous commencez à me gonfler ! Merde respectez le choix d'Isie !  
- Tu me connais Emmett tu sais que pour moi Isie c'est comme ma fille. Je vous ai dit que je veille sur Isie donc faites-moi confiance non d'un pot de Nutella ! Emmett Alice… Isie va revenir vers vous un jour mais laissez-lui le temps ! Laissez-la revenir vers vous quand elle sera décidée. Et puis vous êtes en train de saborder mon plan « Isie retour famille avec bagage surprise » (mimi : la surprise c'est Ed) Dis-je sérieusement  
-On est désolés Joé. On recommencera plus. S'excusèrent-ils la tête basse.  
- Bon, excuses acceptées si vous débarrassez le plancher vite fait. Oh au fait, vous êtes rentrés comment à cette soirée ? Demandai-je curieuse  
- Euh comme tu as l'habitude de le faire. On a subtilisé les invites de Carie et Roger ils ont eu un problème de nourrice de dernière minute. Expliqua dans les grandes lignes Emmett.  
- J'ai franchement une mauvaise influence sur vous !  
- J'arrête pas de le dire ! Dit fièrement Emmy  
- Me cherche pas Emilie ! Bon dégagez avant qu'Isie ne fuit par les cuisines ! Attention je vous ai à l'œil ! (N/mel031: bon je crois que là tout est sous control ^^)

Je souffle enfin, Emmett et Alice quittent enfin la soirée la tête basse. On a eu chaud, je n'imagine pas le bordel si Alice avait vu Edward. Là on a frôlé la catastrophe. Pour le coup je suis sure qu'Isie aurai fui se terrer au fin fond de je ne sais pas où. J'envoie un message à Isie pour la prévenir qu'elle peut arrêter de jouer à cache-cache.  
Je crois que j'ai bien mérité une petite pause, si Isie a besoin de moi elle sera où me chercher…mon homme m'attend c'est partie !

**BELLA**

Soirée de dingue ! J'aurai peut-être dû m'en douter vu comment elle a commencé avec Barbie shootée à l'ammoniaque. J'en reviens toujours pas qu'Edward ait supporté aussi longtemps cette givrée. Ce n'est pas possible, il doit être maso. .(N/mel031: hum oui... j'imagine très bien ^^)

C'est vraiment une soirée de merde entre la découverte du secret de Bad et la présence d'Alice et Emmett je suis servie. Et moi qui espérais passer un moment agréable, tranquille avec le plus beau mec des Etats-Unis. Bah c'est raté! Je me retrouve à jouer à cache-cache avec mon frangin et ma sœur et pour couronner le tout je suis encore trop remontée pour adresser la parole à l'autre menteur, manipulateur. Tiens revoilà Bella la girouette à émotions !

Je suis loin de la super soirée que j'avais imaginé. Mais bon je ne suis pas vraiment surprise après tout depuis un certain temps j'enchaine merde sur merde donc je commence à y être habitué.

Je sens le regard brulant de question d'Edward. Il m'impressionne quand-même un peu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi patient, ça fait quand même 10 minutes que je le trimbale d'un endroit à un autre sans rien lui expliquer ni même lui parler. Il est vraiment différent de l'homme que j'ai rencontré sur le toit lors de la soirée des célébrités.

- Bella ?

- Bella ça va ? Demanda inquiet Bad  
- Pas vraiment…

Edward est étonnant j'ai l'impression qu'il me connait par cœur comme si on s'était toujours connu. Il m'attend, par son silence il me laisse le choix de parler ou de garder ça pour moi. Il sait que me forcer à me confier aura l'effet inverse. Je fixe ses deux billes vertes pour savoir si je peux me lancer. Il me sourit confiant, rassurant j'ai l'impression de lire « vas-y Bella je suis là. Je t'écoute ». C'est troublant de voir à quel point cet homme a de l'emprise sur moi. Ça m'énerve ! je ne devrais pas avoir cette confiance aveugle en lui !  
Et si... je lui ôtais ce petit sourire confiant ?

- Bella tu peux me dire ce que l'on fait sur ce balcon alors que la soirée bat son plein ?  
- On est obligé de se cacher parce qu'Emmett Alphone Swan… et Alice Penelope Cullen se sont comme qui dirait invités à cette soirée !

Alors là le beau et charmeur Edward Masen a perdu son sourire « tout va bien, cool » pour la panique. C'est très drôle enfin ça dépend du point de vue mais là j'arrive très bien à lire sur le visage de Bad ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête. Ça donnerait cela : « OH MON DIEU ! Alice, ma sœur est ici ! Où est la sortie de secours ? OH putain ! Bella sait ! Je suis mal, très mal ! Pas de panique je dois… rester zen. Bella ne sait pas forcément qu'Alice est ma sœur morte, c'est impossible. TOUT VA BIEN ! » Oui ça donnerait un truc comme ça je pense. Le pauvre il est pas mal blanc et son beau sourire c'est transformé en un sourire crispé avec en prime les sourcils froncés.

- Bella je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta famille mais si tu as besoin de parler, de te confier…je suis là. On est ami.

Euh là je suis perdu. Il était si paniqué il y a pas deux secondes et là…Edward est…attentif à mes soucis. Il me passe en priorité, ses peurs passent après moi. Je n'en reviens pas, je suis touchée. (/mel031: ouais bah en même temps tu parle d'Edward là... XD)  
Est-ce que l'on est ami ? Oui c'est évident mais je ne sais pas... notre connexion est bien plus forte qu'une simple amit…

- Bella ? Je…ce que je sais de toi c'est que ton frère et ta famille sont plus important que tout. Ils passeront toujours en priorité. Et de ce que j'ai pu observé vous avez un lien très très fort entre toi et Emmett, je dirais que vous êtres comme des jumeaux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fuis ton frère mais je sens, je sais que tu ne le fais pas par plaisir ni envie. Tu as une bonne raison. Donc si tu as besoin d'alléger ton fardeau je suis là. Dit-il gêné et mal à l'aise.  
- Merci Edward. Dis-je en souriant

Nous restons silencieux tout les deux, en regardant la neige tomber doucement. Il respecte ce moment, Edward sait ce que représente cette neige. Tout d'un coup je sens Edward dans mon dos qui m'enferme de ses bras chauds et protecteurs.

- Tu frissonnes. Dit-il en me collant à son torse pour me réchauffer.

Je ferme sa veste pour nous emmitoufler dans se cocon chaleureux et réconfortant. Dans ses bras je me détends, sa douce odeur enivrante me berce. Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise soirée après tout. (N/mel031: oooohhhhh c'est trop mignon et romantique *soupir*)

FIN du Chapitre 40 (samy : quoi deja la finnnn snifffff !)

* * *

**La **

**vie****, c'est ****très****drôle****, si on ****prend**** le ****temps**** de ****regarder****. **

**[Jacques Tati]**

* * *

Alors verdict ? Vous avez aimé ? Comme d'habitude j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews (j'en ai bien bessoin pour trouver l'envie d'écrire la suite)  
GROS BISOUS  
Merde pour celles qui attende les résultats du bac Bon courage pour celle qui vont passer les rattrapages =) et bravo (en avance) pour celles qui ont leur bac ou un exam)

bonne vac pour celle qui en ont. Et BON COURAGE pour celles qui comme moi vont travailler =)

GROS BISOUS

A bientôt (je posterai le chap 41 qu'en septembre)


	46. Chapter 41

Salut !

Et oui c'est bien moi ! Me revoilà plus vielle (bah oui j'ai pris 20 ans), plus débordée que jamais mais heureuse de vous retrouver.

Bon j'ai mis du temps je vous l'accorde mais je n'abandonne pas. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec ma petite vie donc place à la lecture que j'espère vous plaira j'attends votre avis.

Avant tout merci à mes fidèles lectrices =)

**Jackye, mel031, Mariefandetwilight, xalexeex25, SaskiaMariusCamille76, alicia38, Ezhra-June, yayalia, Grazie, lilith-tw-vd-hp, Dex-DaZzLinG, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, vinie65, anayata, veronika crepuscule, Anill, littlemissbelly, Nany1980, Galswinthe et LFM'Ines.**

* * *

**Lau** : Merci Lau ça fait plaisir de voir que ce chap ta fait rire. J'adore moi aussi beaucoup Joé je peux te dire que je m'amuse bien quand j'écris un passage ou un pvo Joé. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir intégré a ma fic ^^. Merci pour ta review ça me motive pour la suite j'en ai bien besoin. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture A bientôt

**Slnia** : Salut Slnia ! Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir et je dois dire que j'ai relu les reviews pour me donner le courage de continuer à écrire j'ai eu des période de page blanche mais tout est arrangé j'ai la trame de ce qui va ce passer dans les prochain chap je n'en dis pas plus. En tout cas merci beaucoup bisous A bientôt bonne lecture

**Morgane :** Et le meilleur pour la fin ! Salut morgane comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment =) Bon alors ou ont en été avec notre petite liste de mes formidable qualité lol Ah oui !

Bonjour ici la folle bipolaire sadique (2fois) , diabolique, tordue, géniale, méchante, barge, nympho, frappée, sans cœur, cruelle, vicieuse, gentille, Horrible, détraqué, traîtresse ennemie et petit escargot dotée d'une imagination débordante à votre service que puis je faire pour vous ? Pour répondre a votre question Alice fonctionne sur pile duracel =) Bon j'arrête mon délire. Et oui ma folie c'est fortement développé durant ses 4 mois ^^

Toujours un régale de lire tes reviews ça me motive énormément MERCI BEAUCOUP j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chap.

Alors comme ça tu veux découvrir comment Joé a fait pour kidnapper Bella oh bah c'est un mystère que je ne peux pas dévoiler sans risque pour ma vie. Joé tient à garder certaine de ses capacités secrète.

Bon j'avoue que je suis un peu barge mais qui ne l'est pas ? La vie n'est pas drôle sans un grain de folie =) Mais la voisine folle d'Edward n'est pas moi-même si j'ai pensé un moment en écrivant que c'était moi mdr (grillé ! merde !) Mais je savais que tu aimerai beaucoup ce passage parce que toi aussi tu es une folle nympho AVOUE !

Pour répondre à tes questions Bella et Ed vont s'embrasser bientôt mais je ne suis pas sure que ça va te plaire enfin tu verras surprise diabolique ^^ Pour la question 2 tu auras ta réponse dans ce chap et puis pour la 3) Plan diaboliquement sadique en cours =)

Et question 4) : Bon je t'annonce que je suis dans la merde pour ma liste de qualité. Elle ne risque pas de comment dire…euh les défauts vont fortement augmenter prochainement mon coté sadique est à son apogée pour les prochain chap (rire diabolique)

MERCI gros bisous bonne lecture à bientôt =)

* * *

**Merci à** **Titie pour ton travaille toujours parfait et rapide c'est tellement agréable =) **

**ET BON COURAGE mel031 =) **

CHAPITRE 41 : Bon sang ! Sois un homme !

**EDWARD**

Je ne me lasse pas de regarder cet… non, mon ange endormi. Je ne peux plus me le cacher, j'aime cette femme. Je ne conçois plus la vie sans sa présence. Bella est ma boussole, mon équilibre, avec elle je vis enfin. Elle est ma moitié je n'en doute pas. Depuis notre rencontre Edward Masen disparaît petit à petit pour laisser place à Edward Cullen.

Certaines de mes convictions se sont écroulées devant ce bout de femme qu'est Isabelle. Elle me change, me torture, me remplit de bonheur, m'enrage… Je vais en chier c'est certain.

Mon plus grand problème maintenant est de savoir comment je vais faire pour l'apprivoiser ? Est ce qu'elle peut me voir autrement qu'en ami ?

J'ai peur de mal faire et de finir par la perdre. J'espère que je vais être assez têtu pour arriver à dompter son cœur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne ma prisonnière mais j'aimerai tellement qu'elle me laisse un peu de place dans son cœur et qu'elle accepte ma présence. Je souhaiterai que ma Lady Grognon ne change pas, qu'elle reste libre et sauvage tout en m'acceptant.

Je sens que Belle s'agite, elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je suis un peu angoissé, il se peut que ça soit mes dernières minutes à ses cotés. Bon un peu courage Edward ! Merde ! Agis comme un homme pour une fois, ne fuis plus et bouge-toi ! Je me sens très fatigué et las de toutes ses émotions. Et le fait de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit n'aide surement pas non plus. Prions le Dieu de la mode bah oui… ça toujours marché pour Alice alors pourquoi pas pour moi !

- Salut beauté… bien dormie ? Demandai-je de ma voix la plus sexy que j'ai en stock, avec en prime mon sourire charmeur.

Faut mettre le paquet. C'est une Lady pas réveillée qui se fait éblouir par le plus beau mec, le plus sexy, le plus…

- Arrête ça Masen ! Ta petite tête va exploser sous l'avalanche de compliment que tu te fais. Dit Bella en se frottant les yeux.

Merde j'ai parlé sans m'en rendre compte ? Elle est trop mignonne au réveil. Ou alors elle lit dans mes pens…

- Je ne lis pas encore des les pensées des gens mais je commence à bien te connaitre. Tu avais ta tête de gros con imbu de sa petite personne.

- Ah…ok…

- Alors bien dormi Bad Boy? Moi j'ai très bien dormi après toutes ces émotions. Promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser seule à une soirée. Ma poisse est toujours à son paroxysme quand je vais à en soirée…

C'est clair qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte sans être accompagnée parce qu'elle est un vrai attrape-merde puissance dix. Après l'incruste d'Emmett et Alice on a presque frôlé la catastrophe mais on a eu le droit à bien pire…quand j'y repense je bouillonne de colère, ce fumier de connard de James commence à me les briser! Je sens que…

- Edward ! Tu m'écoutes! Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention tu vas pourvoir me dire que tu as parfaitement bien dormi au coté de la plus belle, de la plus sexy, la plus…

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas trop dormi… en fait je n'ai pas pu dormir…

J'hésite entre déconner comme à mon habitude en sortant un truc du genre « en fait je n'ai pas pu dormir… parce que… tu ronfles mais je dois être sérieux, allez c'est le moment de vérité. Dans quelques instants je vais découvrir la réaction de ma Lady Grognon.

**BELLA**

Je veux bien me réveiller tous les matins du reste de mon existence au coté de cet Apollon au sourire ravageur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, cet homme quoi qu'il me fasse je ne peux jamais lui en vouloir très longtemps. J'ai peur de trop m'attacher, de perdre ma liberté. Je sens qu'Edward pourrait bien être l'homme qui arriverait à me faire oublier mon besoin d'indépendance et de liberté. Ça me fait peur mais je préfère ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant. Joé a surement raison, je vais finir par fuir Edward si… Non je ne dois pas y penser, pas encore… Je sais que c'est égoïste, plus le temps passe et plus nous allons souffrir au final. Je dois penser à autre chose, oui « PROFITER », voilà le maitre mot des heures, des jours, des mois, des années avenir.

Edward est complètement perdu dans les souvenirs de la soirée. Je vois bien qu'il est tendu, il doit repenser à James. Je dois avouer que cette fois j'ai été plus que servie. Après le départ des deux chieurs _(N/A:__pour__ ceux__ et __celles __qui__ ne __l__'__auraient__ pas__ compris,__c__'__est __d__'__Alice__ et __Emmett__ dont__ on__ parle)_ Sexy Bad m'a gentiment invité à danser… ou plutôt manipulé…

**Flash Back **

- Allez Lady, viens danser s'il te plait! Si on ne danse pas ce n'est plus une super soirée ! Quémanda Edward comme un gamin.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas et puis… je ne veux pas !

-Aurais-tu peur Isabella Marie Swan? Dit-il avec un sourire diabolique

- Imprime bien Masen, je - n'ai - peur - de – rien ! Et certainement pas de danser avec toi !

- OK alors montre le moi… sois ma cavalière.

- Une seule danse.

- Deux

- Une

- Ok. T'es dure en affaire. Requin!

Finalement ce n'est pas si désagréable de danser dans les bras du plus beau parti de New York. C'est si facile avec lui. Je ne tombe pas, n'écrase aucun pied, ne pousse personne. Je flotte, virevolte, ris, Edward est un très bon danseur tout mon contraire.

- Alors tu vois, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Tu n'es pas à ma place…

- Arrête donc de nier que tu t'amuses et que tu passes un bon moment « Swani-mauvaise-foi ».

- Merci. Tu n'es un pas un mauvais danseur finalement.

- Tu sais que tu es une danseuse… épouvantable. Heureusement que c'est le danseur qui fait tout. Rit-il

- Ca va ! Chut! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot sortir de ta bouche. Tu vas finir par gâcher ce moment avec tes délicats compliments.

Nous profitons de ce moment de calme. La tension accumulée s'envole, je deviens presque une guimauve dans ses bras. J'insiste bien sur le presque, faut pas pousser. Edward me laisse quelques minutes le temps d'aller nous chercher des rafraichissements.

- Salut poupée. Tu sais que ça fait un moment que je te cherche ma belle. Dit le pire fléau que la terre ait porté en me serrant de plus en plus fort.

Les bras de cette grosse brute forment un étau autour de mon corps qui me comprime tellement que j'en ai du mal à respirer. Je suis très paniquée, mon instinct de survie, pourtant quasi-inexistant, sonne comme jamais il a sonné. Je sens que tout ça peut très mal finir… je crois que si mon ange gardien n'est pas sur le coup, je peux dire adieu à la vie. Je n'ai jamais senti James aussi féroce et dangereux. Ce mec est dingue… bien pire que la folle d'Edward. Tiens c'est drôle, on a un point en commun on a chacun son dingue. Et apparemment c'est la soirée ! Après Bad c'est mon tour. Je l'avais un peu oublié le problème James.

Je crois que le manque d'oxygène ne m'aide pas trop à réfléchir. MERDE ! Agis Bella, bouge-toi ! Ce psychopathe est en train de t'éloigner de la fête donc des gens, ça devient très très dangereux pour tes fesses.

- Alors ma poupée, tu as perdu ta voix? T'inquiète tu vas vite la retrouver. Dit-il en le léchant le lobe de mon oreille.

Oh PUTAIN ! ACTION REATION ! Ca devient urgentissime, je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ! Et cette fois Emmett et Jazz ne vont pas débarquer pour me sauver ! CORPS BOUGE ! Je suis complètement paniquée. Je trouve par je ne sais quel miracle le courage de rien montrer de ma peur. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, je suis de marbre. Rester fière, digne pour affronter et vaincre, tel est mon mantra. Je dois gagner du temps.

- Tu m'obsèdes Isabella, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ton corps, ton parfum si envoutant. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai rêvé de te faire…

Non je n'aimerai mieux pas savoir. Allez, je ne flanche pas, je n'ai plus peur c'est fini ! La dernière fois j'étais jeune et effrayée mais aujourd'hui je suis Bella la Lionne. La femme qui se bat quoi qu'il arrive !

- Tu as peur bébé, hummm frissonnes de peur ça m'exi…

-Tu ne me fais pas peur James. Dis-je d'un ton polaire en le fixant.

**Première**** règle** que j'ai apprise de Joé : « ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, chasser ses peurs si on veut triompher. Si tu ne la suis pas, tu te fais bouffer par l'ennemi »

**Deuxième**** règle :**« **TOUJOURS **aller de l'avant, ne jamais reculer et ne rien regretter »

**-**Ah alors comme ça je ne te fais pas peur, pourtant tu devrais… Emmett et Jasper ne sont pas là cette fois bébé.

Ton cavalier coureur de jupon est bien trop occupé avec mon amie la sulfureuse Victoria. Une vraie BOMBE ! Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière fois tu tremblais comme une petite feuille. Laisse-toi faire tu n'as aucune chance. Chuchota James à mon oreille.

Je le regarde avec dégout, il pense que j'attends d'être secouru. Il ne me connait vraiment pas. Je vais me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce parasite, j'ai bien assez de problèmes comme ça. Il est temps de faire un peu de ménage. Ok alors comme ça je n'ai aucune chance, c'est ce que l'on va voir !

Je respire pour me calmer et tente de canaliser toute ma colère, Bad, ma maladie, et tout ce qui me donne de la gnaque. Je souris, si quelqu'un me voyait, il penserait tout de suite que je suis folle, en même temps il n'aurait pas totalement tort… Je me mets à rire comme une dingue…

- J'abandonne, je n'ai plus la force de lutter, fais de moi ce que tu veux. Dis-je la tête basse en pleurant.

Oh putain, pourvu que ça marche, mon jeu d'actrice à intérêt à être exceptionnel. Je dois paraitre résignée, triste, faible, brisée et ce n'est pas facile quand mon corps veut exprimer la rage de vaincre. Faut en rajouter une couche.

- Emmett et Jazz ne viendrons pas. Il me déteste maintenant que je… je les ai… abandonné ! Je suis seule ! Mon soi-disant fiancé préfère aller voir ailleurs, je ne suis rien pour lui juste un jeu ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Tue-moi ! Criai-je comme une suicidaire attendant sa délivrance.

Oups, j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop. En même temps c'est James… pas très intelligent, dingue et aveuglé par sa folie. Je continue de pleurer, de paraitre comme une femme brisée. Je dois ressembler à une merde. Je prie pour que ça marche, son silence m'angoisse. James desserre sa poigne, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il me laisse plus d'espace. Il croit que je suis abattue que je ne peux plus rien faire. Il fait une grosse erreur, j'attends le bon moment pour agir. Il faudrait une diversion et ça serait parfait.

-T'inquiète pas me belle, je vais te tuer, je vais réaliser ton souhait mais avant…

Je n'écoute plus James, je vois Joé qui est cachée dans l'ombre, elle retient Edward. Voilà ma diversion. Ça va aller très vite, je suis confiante, Joé est là. Tout va bien se passer et si besoin elle interviendra. Je fais signe à Joé pour qu'elle passe à l'action et c'est parti ! Edward m'appelle ce qui détourne l'attention de James et moi je me pose pas de questions je bondis. Je le pousse pour le déséquilibrer puis ne lui laisse pas une seconde de répit. J'enchaine sur une prise ciseaux avec mes jambes James se retrouve sur le dos. Il se reprend trop vite, je me retrouve a me débattre comme une folle. Je sens à peine le coup de poing sur ma lèvre. Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de pourlécher mes lèvres saignantes. J'aperçois rapidement Joé retenir Edward. Je ne réfléchis pas et avec plus de rage que jamais je me jette sur James avec pour seul objectif frapper pour faire mal. J'enchaine mes coups, droite, gauche droite gauche,… je ne pense plus, j'agis je me défoule. J'exorcise ma colère, mes peurs, mes souffrances et toutes les tensions accumulées depuis trop longtemps dans ses coups donnés. Bon sang qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !

- Isie c'est bon arrête-toi, James est KO. Bravo ma belle tu lui as foutu une sacre rouste. Il n'est pas prêt de t'en redemander. Dit Joé en me faisant le V de la victoire.

- Bella ça va ? Tu n'as rien. Demanda Edward inquiet en se précipitant sur moi.

- Mon petit Bad, ramène donc Isie à la maison. Ah ! Passez par derrière, les journalistes vont se poser beaucoup de questions si Isie sort ainsi. Ordonna Joé

- Ok. Et James… ?

- Filez, je m'en occupe. Le ménage c'est ma spécialité. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je suis un peu perdue, c'est sans doute l'adrénaline qui redescend. Ma lèvre commence à me faire mal. Je me laisse complètement guider par Edward. Je pense que je suis en quelque sorte en état de choc. Mais il n'y a pas que moi qui suis chamboulée. Edward n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards toutes les 30 secondes, sa prise sur mon bras est plus forte que d'habitude. J'avais peur qu'il me prenne pour un monstre après m'avoir vu aussi… violente mais apparemment non. Je crois qu'il a eu bien plus peur de ce qui aurait pu m'arriver.

Le chauffeur de notre limousine nous attend. Il m'ouvre la porte et attend que nous soyons installés pour démarrer.

- Mademoiselle Swan, Mademoiselle Joé m'a ordonné de vous reconduire chez vous. Dois-je suivre ses instructions ?

- Oui.

Le trajet se fait dans le silence, je n'aime pas ça mais j'ai la flemme de le briser. Edward semble submergé par ses pensées et sa colère, je le sens. Il s'en veut…

- Edward… Tu n'y est pour rien. Oublie donc ce qui s'est passé. De toute façon ça devait arriver et finalement j'en suis bien contente. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça soulage d'évacuer sa colère et ses frustrations. J'ai l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids.

- Bella… s'il te plait ne me refait plus jamais aussi peur.

- Oh ! Bah j'aimerai bien te le promettre… mais c'est impossible. Tu n'as pas fini d'avoir peur pour moi et même parfois pour toi. J'ai toujours attiré les problèmes. Dis-je en souriant tristement

- Bella tu es sure que ça va ? Demanda sexy boy inquiet

- Oui ! J'en ai vu d'autres. Oublions tout ça tu veux bien…

- Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés.

…

Je rentre dans mon chez moi pour une fois sans triturer la serrure, c'est bizarre j'aurai oublié de fermer en partant ? Non c'est impossible je ferme toujours. Ce n'est pas non plus dans l'habitude de Joé. Quoi que avec elle on ne sai…

- Isabella Marie Swan ! Vous me décevez. Vous avez peut-être la possibilité de vous offrir 2 fois la consommation en électricité de New-York mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser ses lumières allumées tout le temps. Faut faire attention à…

- Chut ! Dis-je en posant un doigt sur les douces lèvres d'Edward pour le faire taire.

Il y a quelqu'un chez moi. J'aurai du m'en rendre compte plus tôt! Qu'est ce que je peux être distraite parfois ! Bon maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à découvrir qui s'est introduit dans mon territoire. J'ouvre doucement le tiroir de la commode de l'entrée pour prendre mon arme. Il vaut mieux être prudent. J'avance sur la pointe des pieds, il faut que nous soyons silencieux pour surprendre le squatteur…

- Putain, de merd…

Bon effet de surprise raté par un idiot sexy. Bad n'est vraiment pas doué, il vient de se prendre la table. Je soupire et avance normalement ça ne serre plus à rien avec le bordel qu'il a fait.

J'avance calmement et découvre une silhouette cachée par l'obscurité assise dans mon fauteuil de lecture. Seule la faible lampe de chevet apporte un tout petit peu de lumière je n'arrive pas à voir qui est là. Je me dirige vers l'interrupteur tout en pointant l'inconnu de mon arme. Je suis vraiment lasse de ce remake de vieux film policier.

- Salut Bella. Tu as passé une bonne soirée. Je commençais à croire que tu avais déménagé.

- J'aurai dû. Soupirai-je en baissant mon arme.

- Isabella il faut que l'on parle.

- Bad on y va… avec un peu de chance ta dingue sera pas là. Bien sûr tu n'oublies pas de fermer à clé, je n'ai pas mes clés. Dis-je au squatteur.

- Bella tu me dois des explications. Tu nous dois bien cela.

Putain ! Fait chier ! Je suis maudite, c'est la pire soirée de toute mon existence ! A croire qu'ils se sont donnés tous le mot ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça je ne veux pas jouer encore et encore la même scène que j'ai faite à Emmett, je n'en aurai pas la force. Je n'ai même pas le courage de la rejouer pour Jazz. Si Alice et Rose débarquent qu'est ce que je vais faire ! Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire partir Jasper. Lui quand il a un objectif à atteindre il est pire qu'un chien qui ronge son os. Il est vraiment temps que l'on parte en tournée.

- Jasper je ne vous dois rien! J'ai dit à Emmett ce qui devait être dit alors sors de chez moi et oublie-moi !

Prions pour que ça marche et qu'il sorte gentiment mais surtout qu'il n'en vienne pas à me faire culpabiliser parce qu'il est très très fort à ce petit jeu.

- Bella ! Tu as pensé au mal que tu nous as fait ! Alice est effondrée, elle ne sourit plus ! Emmett n'est plus le même. Il est sérieux, il pense toujours à toi… il n'y a pas une seconde où nous ne nous inquiétons pas pour toi ! On ne comprend pas Bella, merde explique-nous ! Dis-nous la vérité !

- Jasper sort s'il te plait.

- Belli…

- SORS ! SORS ! sors… Criai-je effondrée et déchirée

- Jasper tu devrais partir, Bella ne veut pas de toi ici. Tu n'arranges pas les choses là. Je dirais même que tu les empires en fait, vous les empirez tous. Vous faites souffrir Bella. Vous la blessez à chaque fois que vous la confrontez à vous. Elle veut simplement un peu de liberté, d'espace. N'oublie pas qu'elle est sauvage qu'elle a besoin de liberté alors laissez-la vivre. Elle reviendra quand elle le voudra et je sais qu'elle reviendra. Vous êtes sa meute. Expliqua calmement Edward

Cet homme ! Il me connait beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour mon bien. Ça va mal finir pour ma liberté et mon indépendance si ça continue. Je ne sais pas comment mais apparemment Edward a su trouver les bon mots.

- Désolé sœurette. Je sais que tu te trompes. Tu as besoin de nous plus que jamais nous le sentons. Emmett est sûr que tu nous écartes pour nous protéger et je suis de son avis. J'espère que tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. Prends soin de toi ma petite sœur chérie et j'espère que tu nous reviendras très vite. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui pour me passer tout son amour.

Il m'embrasse le font, avant de passer le pas de la porte il se retourne. Nous nous regardons silencieusement et immobiles.

- Et toi ! C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Euh Edward.

- Prend bien soin d'elle Edward.

- C'est promis.

- Merci

Jasper me sourit avant de partir tristement, je le vois sortir un paquet de clopes de sa poche. Il a repris ses mauvaises habitudes. Je lui apporte… non je leur apporte trop de soucis même absente. Je n'imagine pas si je les avais mis au courant pour ma maladie.

Mes jambes ne vont plus longtemps me tenir, je m'assois sur la première chaise qui me tombe sous la main. Franchement j'ai eu beaucoup trop d'émotion, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un bon cœur enfin pour l'instant.

Je ne l'ai pas senti arriver, à vrai dire je ne sens jamais arriver Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps et mon esprit ne se méfient jamais, ils ne sont pas sur leur garde. D'habitude quand quelqu'un s'approche trop près de moi je le sens tout de suite mais avec Edward non.

Je suis dos à Bad, sa tête repose sur le sommet de mon crane et ses bras m'enlacent. J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité. Son souffle chaud et paisible me calme comme à chaque fois.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il en chuchotant

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ta famille, tes emmerdes et pour la soirée ratée.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'est la vie… en fait c'est ma vie. Susurrais-je résignée

- Bella…

- Merci Edward.

- Tu vas partir.

- Euh dans l'immédiat je vais aller dormir donc je vais effectivement partir pour retrouver mon lit.

- Isabella…sérieusement. Tu vas me laisser tout comme tu l'as fait avec ta famille, pourquoi ?

- Oui je pense que je vais devoir te quitter à un moment. Tu n'auras ni explication, ni adieux. Je partirai comme je suis apparue dans ta vie. Dis-je tristement.

Nous restons silencieux dans la même position profitant de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre. Chacun réfléchit à ce qui a été dit, vécu lors de cette soirée. Nous faisons le triste bilan de cette nuit.

Je m'endors, j'ai l'impression d'être portée, puis déposée doucement sur mon lit. Edward enlève mes chaussures et ma robe. Je sens ma couette chaude me recouvrir. Je ne sais pas si je rêve ou si c'est vrai mais je l'impression de sentir les douces lèvres d'Edward…

- Fais de beaux rêves Bella.

Je soupire un reste s'il te plait avant de m'endormir profondément.

**FIN DU FLASH BLACK **

Je sors de mes pensées avant Edward. Le pauvre, cette soirée l'a apparemment bien marqué et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas que je serai capable d'affronter James. Et… l'attitude d'Edward me fait peur, il devient… trop soucieux de ma personne. J'espère que je me trompe enfin seul le temps me le dira…

- Edward ! Tu m'écoutes ! Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention tu vas pourvoir me dire que tu as parfaitement bien dormi au coté de la plus belle, de la plus sexy, la plus…

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas trop dormi…en fait je n'ai pas pu dormir…

Ah ! J'ai peur d'un coup, qu'est ce qu'il va me sortir ? Il est bien trop sérieux, je pensais qu'il allait me sortir une connerie du genre « tu prends toute la place ou tu ronfles » mais apparemment c'est plus sérieux.

-Ne me sors pas une connerie du genre « tu ronfles » ou je te fais ta fête ! Dis-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère

- A vrai dire je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que j'ai repensé à ta famille et à toi et à beaucoup d'autres choses. Depuis ta rencontre tu m'as changé et ouvert les yeux sur mes erreurs et je m'aperçois que je suis un con qui se fait bouffer par ses regrets. Bella tu m'as montré que j'avais tort et que je peux encore arranger les choses… enfin peut-être.

Ah ok, alors comme ça monsieur aurait des regrets. Je suis contente qu'il ait enfin compris. Bon c'est parti pour une longue, très longue explication mais je vais aussi en profiter pour jouer un peu avec ses nerfs. Je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tache, oh ça non il va ramer.

**EDWARD**

Ça y est, c'est le moment de vérité. Bella va enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé, ça va faire du bien de se confier, je me sens déjà plus lèger c'est que ça devenait lourd de mentir à Bella.

- Edward je ne comprends rien. De quoi tu parles ? Explique-moi.

- Bella je suis désolée, je t'ai en quelque sorte menti.

- Comment ça en quelque sorte ? Dit-elle en grognant

-Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que ma sœur était morte bah elle ne l'est pas vraiment…

J'attends que la foudre me tombe dessus. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Courage je suis un homme je n'ai pas peur de cette femme extra, terrifiante, envoutante…

Oh merde, elle n'est pas du tout contente, je vois qu'elle est déçue et en colère et ça me fait mal de l'avoir blessée ainsi.

- Tu as cinq minutes pour développer pas une de plus. J'espère pour toi que tu as des arguments béton. Dit-elle durement

- Bella…

- Plus que quatre.

Ok elle est vraiment furieuse, je sens que je vais finir dehors avec un coup de pied dans le cul. Je savais que ça finirait mal si je lui racontais tout. Bon j'espère qu'elle va me pardonner mais je n'y crois pas.

- J'ai été adopté, mes parents adoptifs ne me l'ont jamais dit, je l'ai découvert quand j'ai hérité de mes parents biologiques. Ce jour-là je me suis senti trahi, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas réfléchi… j'ai écrit deux lettres pour couper les ponts avec eux et je me suis enfui. J'avais peur de tout ce qu'impliquait cette découverte. J'étais terrifié par les réponses que j'aurais si je me confrontais à eux. J'étais con et jeune je n'ai pas pensé à eux… à ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir. Je m'en veux tellement! Ma sœur n'y était pour rien je l'ai fait souffrir inutilement.

Quand je t'ai vu parler de ta famille de cœur ça m'a ouvert un peu les yeux. Ce qui m'a fait comprendre ma plus grosse erreur ça été quand j'ai vu la souffrance de tes frères et la tienne. Je sais Bella que tu as quitté ta famille pour une bonne raison mais moi je n'en ai pas, je n'en ai jamais eu…

Je veux réparer ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Isabella mais quand je t'ai dit que ma sœur était morte sur le moment je le pensais vraiment. J'ai honte mais je n'ai pas encore le courage, ni la force de me confronter à ma petite sœur. Je te promets qu'un jour j'assumerai. Pour l'instant j'ai que le courage d'aller revoir mes parents, du moins si j'ai encore le droit de les appeler papa et maman…

RESPIRE ! Je commençais à manquer d'air. C'est fini… je me sens plus léger mais j'angoisse. Bella est toujours silencieuse, son visage n'exprime rien ! Elle soupire puis part sans un regard ni même un mot. Je me sens vraiment pas bien j'ai l'impression d'être une merde… un moins que rien. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit tristement.

-Tu as 15 minutes pour te laver et t'habiller. Dit-elle durement en sortant de la chambre

Bon apparemment ce sont mes 15 dernières minutes auprès de Bella. Passé ce délai je passerais la porte de son chez elle comme ses frères pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Putain ! Ça fait mal je ne pensais pas qu'elle me sortirait aussi vite de sa vie. Déjà que ça ma fait un coup hier quand elle m'a dit qu'elle partirait de ma vie comme elle venu. Là je me sens vide, triste, déçut, en colère… Bon ! Faut que je me bouge, peut-être que si je lui laisse un peu de temps elle me pardonnera.

Je sors de la douche mollement j'essaye de reculer le plus possible le moment ou je vais quitter Bella pour retrouver mon chez moi et ma folle de voisine. La vie est vraiment merdique ! Quoi que si j'y réfléchis bien je n'ai que ce que je mérite…

J'avance franchement à reculons vers la cuisine. Bella est assise devant son bol de café et lit son journal comme si je n'existais pas. J'ai compris, je dois partir elle n'a plus rien à me dire. Je n'existe plus maintenant pour elle. Je soupire puis me diri…

- Tu attends quoi, ton café va être froid !

Quoi ! Je rêve ou elle m'a fait un café ! Elle est bizarre cette femme m'offre le petit-déjeuner avant de me foutre à la porte !

- Edward on n'a pas toute la journée ! Tu as 10 minutes pour te réveiller et prendre ton café et après on y va. Dit-elle en partant pour la salle de bain.

- Bella ?

Je suis perdu, où est-ce que l'on va? M'aurait-elle pardonné? Cette femme me rend dingue ! Je suis bien trop angoissé pour manger ou même boire quelque chose. Je profite des 10 minutes pour ranger et faire la vaisselle ça fait passer le temps plus vite.

- C'est bon? On peut y aller? Demanda Bella sac et clés en main

- Où ça ?

- Tu verras. Dit-elle mystérieusement

Je la regarde comme si elle me parlait chinois. Je suis vraiment perdu elle me mène par le bout du nez. Isabella fait de moi ce qu'elle veut. Je la suis silencieusement de peur qu'elle ne me jette comme de vieilles chaussettes trouées.

Nous prenons une Bugatti Veyron, cette voiture est une petite merveille j'aimerai bien la conduire mais je préfère me faire le plus petit possible pour que Bella ne me tue pas. Oh ! Ca se trouve elle m'emmène dans un lieu tranquille ou elle pourra me torturer et me tuer sans risque !

Bon j'arrête de délirer…

- Edward bouge-toi, Joé va arriver dans exactement… 30 minutes, faut vraiment y aller là !

Je monte bien vite côté passager, j'ai à peine le temps de fermer ma portière que Bella accélère pour sortir très vite de son garage. Je l'observe discrètement pour essayer de la comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à voir si elle m'a pardonné, je ne vois même pas si elle est en colère, son visage est fade, vide, elle porte ce masque que j'ai vu quand elle m'a percuté lors de notre première rencontre.

- Bella où est ce que l'on va ? Demandai-je sûr de moi

- Voir tes parents. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud !

- Quoi ?

- Bah c'est bien toi qui a dit vouloir rattraper ses erreurs et c'est encore toi qui a dit, je cite : « je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter ma sœur mais mes parents oui » ou un truc du genre. Alors on y va.

- Euh Bella, tu sais où ils habitent au moins ? Parce que là tu pars dans la mauvaise direction.

- Non. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut absolument mettre le plus de distance entre nous et Joé.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? J'aurai pu y aller tout seul.

- En t'y menant je suis certaine qu'une fois arrivé devant leur porte tu ne fuiras pas. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Vive la confiance !

Cette femme est… exceptionnelle ! Je reste sans voix, elle me surprend tout le temps… elle est la plus imprévisible des femmes. Quoi que Joé doit être pas mal dans son genre.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demandai-je incertain et curieux

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en vouloir… Je suis très mal placée pour te juger, j'ai fait la même chose à ma famille, pas pour la même raison toutefois.

Tu sais une partie de moi pense que j'agis bien mais une autre sait que je suis dans l'erreur.

- Alors tu penses que tu fais le mauvais choix ?

- Oui surement mais je ne le saurai jamais vraiment. On va dire que j'ai deux choix donc deux chemins différents. D'un coté j'ai la possibilité d'affronter la vie avec ma famille et de l'autre je protège ma famille et j'affronte la vie seul. J'ai évalué les deux possibilités et j'ai choisis mon chemin après advienne que pourra…

C'est dans le silence que j'essaye de déchiffrer ce que cherche à me faire comprendre Bella mais…

- Tu sais Edward je sais que tu as peur que ta famille et surtout ta sœur ne te pardonne pas. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'ils te pardonneront tout comme ma famille. Quoi qu'il arrive ou arrivera je sais que ma famille me pardonnera toujours. Si un jour je retourne auprès d'eux je peux parier qu'ils vont me passer un sacré savon puis ils me sauteront dans leurs bras.

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'erreur, la seule vraie erreur c'est de ne pas la réparer. Mais je ne te garantie pas que je ne me vengerais pas car comme toutes choses tu dois payer. Finit-elle avec un sourire de diablesse.

Bon je n'ai pas le choix je dois me faire une raison, elle va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Une chose est sure Isabella Marie Swan est rancunière, elle aura sa vengeance quoi qu'il arrive et je dois m'y faire. J'ai horreur attendre dans l'angoisse de ce qu'elle va me faire.

Je sursaute en entendant le portable de Bella sonner. Elle se tortille et atteindre sa poche pour y accéder.

- C'est Joé. Ça va chauffer ! Elle est plus en avance que ce que je pensais. Bon Bad accroche-toi bien on n'a pas une seconde à perdre Joé nous traque. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Je suis déjà fatigué d'avance, je sens qu'avec ses deux furies à mes cotés, je peux faire une croix sur une vie paisible. Enfin bon ça fait du bien de vivre à cent à l'heure.

**JOE**

Je suis la femme la plus heureuse et chanceuse du monde bah oui ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

A chaque fois que l'on se retrouve c'est… il y a pas de mot. Etre avec sa moitié c'est enfin revivre pleinement. Mon corps, mon âme s'apaisent. Je suis de nouveau complète. Ce sentiment de solitude disparait comme si il n'avait jamais existé. C'est tellement fort, c'est indescriptible… J'aimerai qu'Isie ressente au moins cela une fois dans sa vie, elle le mérite tellement.

Je m'étire tel un chat sortant d'une bonne sieste. Je contemple mon homme qui me tient dans ses bras chaud de peur que je m'envole une fois de plus.

Comme à chaque fois, je ne peux pas résister à ce visage si rayonnant, à ce corps si puissant et à ce sourire si magique…

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda mon homme en souriant avant de couvrir mon cou de tendres baisers.

- A toi, à nous. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi… mais… tu sais qu'il ne tient qu'à toi de vivre éternellement à mes cotés. Dit-il hésitant.

- Aron, s'il te plait ne commence pas. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, pas aujourd'hui. Et de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de m'engueuler et de me réconcilier avec toi sous la couette donc je te propose de passer à la meilleure partie tout de suite. Tentai-je.

- Joé. Soupira-t-il tristement.

Je le fais une fois de plus souffrir. Si seulement je n'étais si dépendante de cet homme ! J'aurai depuis longtemps arrêté de le blesser en lui rendant son cœur. Il sacrifie tellement. Il aurait pu avoir bien mieux, une petite femme parfaite qui l'attend ou rentre à la maison tous les soirs, des enfants qui auraient été magnifiques. Je suis horrible de lui refuser tout cela.

Nos cœurs souffrent à l'unisson, je perçois ses peurs, ses douleurs comme il perçoit les miennes. Des larmes silencieuses coulent, c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à les retenir ! Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, toute cette souffrance c'est de ma faute !

- Aron, je ne peux pas laisser Isie. Elle a besoin de moi. Je t'aime mais… tu me connais, me comprends mieux que moi. Tu sais ce que je ressens, ne me demande pas d'abandonner ma liberté pour toi. J'en suis incapable, pas encore. Je ne sais même pas si un jour je pourrais.

Je me dégoute de te faire souffrir de nous faire souffrir mais c'est plus fort que moi ce besoin vital de liberté. Je t'aime pourtant de tout mon être, je devrais pouvoir rester à tes cotés mais je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai besoin de cette liberté pour vivre tout comme j'ai besoin de toi aussi. S'il te plait n'en doute pas. Mais si tu ne supportes plus cette situation… je te rends ta liberté. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois que tu m'as draguée?

- Oui je m'en souviens, comment pourrais-je oublier. Tu as capturé mon cœur dès que j'ai croisé ton regard. Tes yeux exprimaient tellement de choses que je m'y suis noyé et encore aujourd'hui ils me font toujours autant d'effet. Je me rappelle de chaque mot que tu m'as dit « Je suis le vent. On n'attrape pas le vent. » Tu m'as sourire mais tu t'apprêtais à partir alors je n'ai pas réfléchi…

- Et tu as dis « Enchanté. Ça tombe bien je suis un aigle et j'ai besoin du vent pour voler. » Tu m'as charmé et plus dès cet instant.

Je t'ai mis en garde, je t'ai prévenu de ce qui t'attendait, qu'est ce qui n'était pas clair dans « Tu es charmant mais tu devrais m'oublier, avec moi à tes cotés, tu vas souffrir. J'aime bien trop la liberté. Je n'ai ni attache, ni maison. » !

- Tu ne m'as jamais menti. Et toi, te souviens tu ce que j'ai répondu ?

- Oui bien sûr, ça m'a touché si profondément que je savais que tu serai l'homme de ma vie.

- Alors je vais te les redire. Joé je suis ta maison. Je t'attendrai encore et encore comme je l'ai fait depuis 10 ans. Je préfère une vie avec toi que sans toi.

Mon Dieu ! Cet homme ! Qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer ! Je pourrais mourir pour lui. C'est le seul avec Isie en qui j'ai une absolue confiance. Quoi que je fasse, il est toujours là à m'attendre. Depuis notre première rencontre combien de fois je suis partie loin de lui pendant des semaines, des mois ? Aron a toujours été là pour m'accueillir à mon retour. Il est le centre de mon monde…

- Joé ? M'appela la chance de ma vie

- Je dois y aller. Dis-je tristement avant d'embrasser mon âme sœur.

- Je sais. Prends soin d'Isie. Je t'attendrai et si tu es trop longue je viendrais à toi. Répondit Aron

Il m'embrasse sauvagement une dernière fois avant mon départ pour je ne sais combien de temps. Je sais que mes larmes coulent comme les siennes. Notre amour est si fort qu'il en est parfois destructeur.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez file ! Isie va t'attendre.

Cela devient de plus en plus dur de le laisser derrière moi. Il est tellement beau. Je me gorge une dernière fois de son corps avant que l'on se retrouve. C'est atroce, une part de moi veut le rejoindre et une autre me crie de suivre le vent de liberté qui souffle.

Je soupire, je n'ai pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce que me transmet le regard bleu de ma moitié.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Je sais très bien que tu seras là à mon retour ! Dis-je vexée

Une partie de moi est quand même rassurée. Je lui souris puis quitte notre chambre. Je perçois dans un souffle un « je t'aime fait attention à toi » avant d'être dans le salon. Je récupère mes fringues abandonnées un peu partout dans l'entrée. Mince ! Mon string est resté dans la chambre tant pis. Je sors bien vite avant de changer d'avis. Je déteste quand l'heure de suivre mon amie la liberté arrive. Mon cœur se déchire en deux et plus le temps passe et plus c'est douloureux. Parfois je maudis ce besoin de liberté.

…

Je sens que cette journée va être une journée de merde totale ! C'est déjà mal parti. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est de me disputer avant mon départ. S'il arrivait quelque chose à moi ou à Aron, notre dernière discussion aurait été une dispute et c'est HORRIBLE !

Bon allez je vais finir par être en retard. J'espère qu'Isie a préparé le café parce que je suis d'une humeur massacrante si je ne prends pas mon petit-déjeuner avec mon café !

J'ouvre la porte, oh que c'est mauvais ! Je ne sens pas l'odeur du café. J'avance dans la cuisine, pas de petit-déjeuner ! C'est QUOI ce BORDEL ! C'est trop calme, beaucoup trop calme. NON, ça ne va pas le faire si… non elle n'a pas pu faire ça ? Je file telle une furie dans sa chambre… rien. OH PUTAIN !

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Criai-je furieuse.

Bien sûr il n'y a que le silence qui répond à mon appel. Je me suis bien fait avoir, elle ne va pas s'en sortir sans punition ! Je peux peut-être accepter d'oublier sa punition si seulement Isie est enfin en couple avec Eddy. Ça sera l'unique raison valable.

Bon j'ai deux heures pour la retrouver et la conduire chez le Doc par la peau du cul. Allez j'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'essaye son portable… pas de réponse je tombe sur la messagerie. Ok je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je prends les premières clés de voiture qui me tombe sous la main puis je file au garage.

Je monte dans la voiture, mets le moteur en marche et sort. Ma partie de chasse peut débuter !

Où peut bien être Isie ? Pas chez Edward c'est certain. Où peuvent-ils être ? Bon je n'ai pas le choix. Je compose le numéro que je connais par cœur.

- Aron c'est moi. Est-ce que tu peux regarder où est Isie s'il te plait ?

- Tu l'as déjà perdu ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Le signale de la puce GPS d'Isie la situe au sud de la ville, elle se déplace encore. Tu sais où elle va ?

- Je crois. Merci.

- Bon courage ma belle.

- Merci chéri

Je raccroche puis j'accélère à fond. Je slalom entre les voitures à 230 Km/h sur une autoroute un peu bondée. C'est vraiment une journée de merde !

Et dire que ce n'est que le début. Je suis très mal si Isie n'y met pas du sien !

**BELLA**

Nous y sommes, je coupe le moteur. Je sens qu'Edward est très tendu. J'espère que ça va bien se passer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis stressée, angoissée comme si c'était moi qui revenais auprès de ma famille. Il ne faut pas que je montre à Edward mes inquiétudes. Je dois le pousser, le soutenir.

J'ai comme l'impression d'être en communion avec Edward. C'est dingue mais je perçois ce qu'il ressent. Je peux entendre ses peurs, sa souffrance, sa joie de retrouver ses êtres chères. C'est franchement troublant, fascinant et inquiétant.

Je lui laisse ces quelques minutes de silence pour revivre certain de ses bons comme mauvais souvenirs.

- Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer Bad. Dis-je faussement détendu.

- hum…

- Tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as plus…

- Comment peux-tu en être si sure ? Et je leur dis quoi ? Demanda-t'-il troublé

- Tu peux commencer par un bonjour et je peux rentrer ? Ça va vou…

- Lady ! Gronda Bad

- Bon écoute, tu improviseras. Je ne sais pas avec certitude si ça va bien se passer mais… je le ressens ça ne s'explique pas tout ira bien.

Je peux dire que dans ma vie je n'ai jamais de chance mais j'ai une intuition et un instinct impressionnant. J'ai surement été une sorcière dans une autre vie. Allez assez parlé, agis en homme Edward Anthony Cullen. Le Edward Masen est mort, tu commences une nouvelle vie aujourd'hui… fonce !

J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure tout comme Edward. Je me sens tellement… heureuse d'être à ses cotés. De voir cet homme fier, en paix et déterminé à assumer ses fautes. Il est tellement beau et classe, il sort de l'habitacle, avance élégamment jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Extérieurement il parait calme mais je sais qu'il tremble intérieurement.

Bad se retourne pour chercher mon regard, je lui souris pour l'encourager. Il se tourne pour appuyer sur la sonnette mais son bras reste suspendu dans le vide. Il court vite vers moi oh ! Non quel idiot ! Il ne peut pas abandonner… je vais lui passer l'envie de fuir, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour RIEN ! En plus je risque ma peau ! Joé va me défoncer.

- Bella accompagne-moi.

- Quoi !

- J'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés… sans toi je suis rien, juste un pauvre lâche. Tu fais de moi un homme. C'est grâce à toi et ta famille si je deviens Edward Cullen. Tu as changé ma vie professionnelle et ma vie familiale. Je te serais éternellement redevable, merci. S'il te plait viens avec moi, donne-moi le courage d'affronter mon passé…

- C'est bon pas besoin d'être aussi… enfin bref allons-y. Dis-je gênée

C'est un grand sourire qui accueille ma réponse, oh mon dieu cet homme est si… ce n'est pas très rassurée que j'avance jusqu'à cette satanée porte ! J'essaye pourtant de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Edward prend ma main dans la sienne, je l'interroge du regard pourquoi ? Il me répond avec son sourire en coin pour éviter de répondre à ma question muette. Je… c'est incroyable comment ma présence à l'air de l'apaiser. Il y a pas une minute il était froid, distant et là son visage rayonne. C'est comme si… non… ce n'est pas ça, je ne peux pas être aussi proche d'Edward ! OH PUTAIN ! Je suis en symbiose avec lui et lui aussi. Il a pris ma main parce qu'il a senti que j'étais inquiète ! Notre relation prend une tournure qui ne me plait pas du tout !

Je suis dans la merde, on se comprend tellement l'un et l'autre c'est… presque comme Joé et Aron. MON DIEU ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? FUIR !

- Bella ça va ? Tu es toute blanche. Tu ne vas pas me faire un malaise ? C'est plutôt à moi d'en faire un. Essaye de me détendre Bad

- C'est bon ça va aller, tout va bien aller. Dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Je prends tout mes révélations puis les balancent le plus profondément au fond de ma tête. J'oublie ça pour l'instant, on a plus important. Je mets mon masque « je vais super bien pas de problème » puis je frappe à la porte.

Une femme d'une douceur, d'une beauté incroyable nous ouvre. Son sourire est éblouissant, magique, je n'ai jamais vu tant de bonté. Cette femme est l'incarnation de la gentillesse et de la compassion.

Elle ne semble pas avoir vu Edward encore. Cette femme ne peut être que la mère de Bad… Edward interrompt mes pensées. Il me serre tellement la main. Je lui caresse discrètement la sienne de mon pouce pour le détendre.

Le visage de sa mère s'illumine d'un coup, ses yeux pétillent de bonheur, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Des larmes de joie, de bonheur coulent sur son beau visage.

- Bonjour maman.

- Mon chéri ! Tu en as mis du temps. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit-elle en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé maman. J'ai été idiot, stupide…

- Esmée tu n'aurais pas vu ma…

Oh ! Putain son père est sexy ! J'espère qu'Edward sera comme son père quand il sera plus vieux. Papa Cullen parait plus froid, soit il est choqué ou soit il en veut beaucoup à Edward.

- Edward.

Bon ok c'est tendu, il va falloir que Bad se bouge le cul pour obtenir le pardon de son père. Je donne un coup de coude à Edward pour qu'il réagisse. Je n'aime pas les situations gênantes, tendues. C'est trop stressant pour mes pauvres nerfs.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai été stupide d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Est-ce que je peux au moins entrer pour que l'on essaye de s'expliquer ? S'il te plait. Dit calmement Edward

Allez papa Cullen accepte ! Ton fils agit en homme pour une fois ! Alice ne m'avait pas dit que son père pouvait être têtu et froid… Moi je m'attendais à voir un papa gâteau. Ali me l'avait décrit comme un père aimant, calme, doux et qui réalise le moindre désir de sa petite fille.

Mais il faut bien qu'Edward ait hérité du sale caractère de quelqu'un et je ne peux pas imaginer Maman Cullen de mauvais poils. Elle est si douce dans ses gestes et dans sa personne. C'est difficile de croire qu'elle puisse avoir un sale caractère.

- Entrez. Dit Mr Cullen en suivant sa femme au salon.

- Quel accueil. Soupirais-je

- Bah tu t'attendais à quoi ! Demanda Bad

- Euh un truc comme dans les films, des larmes et de la joie…

- Bella les films ce n'est pas la réalité.

- Je sais ! Tu casses tout mes rêves ! Méchant !

- On y va ?

- Euh oui on a plus trop le choix. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père était euh… comment dire… froid.

- Avance.

- Ok ok, j'avance. Est-ce que je peux le dérider ? Parce qu'il me stresse papa Cullen.

Je réussis à obtenir un petit sourire d'Edward, son visage était si crispé. Son père doit beaucoup l'impressionner, je pense que Bad est triste d'avoir déçu son père. Rien qu'en les observant je sais qu'Edward admire, respecte son père. J'aurai aimé avoir du respect, de l'admiration pour mes parents mais tout ce que je ressens c'est de la déception.

C'est la main chaude d'Edward posée en bas de mon dos qui me guide jusqu'au salon. Nous prenons place en face de papa et maman Cullen. Mme Cullen est heureuse, elle couve son fil du regard. Elle inspecte son trésor. Par contre Papa ours reste dur et distant, pauvre Edward je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard l'un cherche le pardon et l'autre teste la sincérité de son fils.

Ce silence commence à me peser sérieusement. Si quelqu'un ne le brise pas je le fais et ça ne va pas être dans la dentelle ! Et je dois avouer que l'examen de Maman Cullen de ma petite personne commence à me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Edward qui est cette ravissante jeune femme qui t'accompagne ? Demanda sa mère curieuse.

- Une amie.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Comment je m'appelle ? Ah ! Cela dépend. Répondis-je mystérieusement

Tient voila mon divertissement, je vais voir si maman Cullen est patiente. Je vais la tournée en bourrique. Bah faut bien s'occuper je m'ennuie. En plus ça va peut-être détendre l'atmosphère.

- Lady ! Ne joue pas avec ma mère ! Grogna Bad

- Méchant ! Boudais-je

- Appelle-là Isabel…

- Bella, enchantée Mme et Mr Cullen. Et s'il vous plait tutoyez-moi.

- Très bien Bella, mais appelle-moi Esmée s'il te plait.

- Ok. Bon Edward tu attends quoi ! Tu as des explications à donner et des excuses à faire !

- Papa, maman je suis désolé. J'ai fui parce que j'avais peur. Je ne voulais surtout pas me confronter à la réalité. Je préférais ne pas voir la vérité en face. J'avais bien trop peur. C'était plus facile de se bercer d'illusions.

J'ai pensé qu'à moi, à ma souffrance, à mes sentiments et surtout à cette trahison. Je n'ai pas pris en compte vos sentiments. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Je vous ai fait souffrir sans raison valable. Je vis depuis trop longtemps dans le regret, je veux retrouver ma famille. J'aimerai rattraper et assumer mes erreurs. Expliqua tristement Edward

Je vois les larmes silencieuses couler sur les visages de cette famille presque complète. Je me suis trompée Papa Cullen est tout sauf froid, il aime sa famille plus que tout. Il a souffert plus que tous les autres. Il a enduré la perte de son fils mais aussi la douleur et la tristesse de sa femme et sa fille. Il a vu sa famille se déchirer. Je ne m'aperçois pas que mes larmes coulent aussi. Ils sont si beaux tous les trois serrés les uns aux autres pour un câlin collectif.

- Bon retour à la maison mon fils. Tu nous as manqué. Dit tout sourire papa gâteau

- Merci papa.

Et voilà Super Bella a encore frappé ! Et une autre victoire pour notre superbe, magnifique…

- Bella… Merci. Dit Esmée en me souriant

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

- Si, je sais que l'on te doit le retour de notre fils parmi nous. Alors Merci Tenshi (ange)

- Aligatou gozaimasu (merci)

- Oh ! Vous parlez Japonais ? !

- Pas vraiment, j'ai seulement quelques notions. Grace à mon frère mordu de manga.

- Alors Bella, ça fait longtemps que tu connais Edward ?

- A vrai dire cela ne fait pas très longtemps que l'on se connait. Notre rencontre a été percutante…

- Oui c'est le cas de le dire.

- Euh est ce que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda gênée maman Cullen

- NON ! On est ami rien de plus ! Dis-je affolée.

- Ah je vois. Répondit mystérieusement Esmée.

- Je suis désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller. Edward on se voit ce soir ? Demanda inquiet le père d'Edward

- Oui je reste jusqu'à demain enfin si vous le voulez bien ?

- Mais bien sûr mon chéri ! Ne sois pas stupide !

- Bon j'y vais, à plus tard. Bella ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

- De même Mr Cullen.

- Carlisle s'il te plait.

- OK

Donc Carliste, quitte difficilement la maison. Je vois bien qu'il a peur qu'Edward ne soit plus là à son retour. Il doit surement imaginer que tout ce qui vient de se passer n'est qu'un rêve comme il l'a souvent rêvé.

- Bella tu peux rester si tu veux.

- Ca serait avec plaisir merci mais…

Je sens mon portable vibrer oh ! J'espère que ce n'est pas joé ! Je l'avais un peu oublié. J'ouvre le message de Joé déjà inquiète de ce qui m'attend. Je ne me sens pas très bien tout d'un coup.

Isie rends-toi ! La maison Cullen est cernée.

Tu as deux possibilités :

Sortir calmement sans faire d'histoire ou alors résister. Et dans ce cas là… je débarque et je te traine par la peau du cul chez le Doc !

A toi de voir =) tu as 5 minutes pour faire le bon choix.

Ps : Dans les deux cas prépare-toi à affronter ma colère.

A tout de suite ^^

Joé

OH MON DIEU ! Je suis dans une merde pas possible ! Edward tu me redevras ça !

- Bad on a un problème de taille. Joé est là !

- Mais comment elle a fait pour savoir où nous sommes ?

- J'aimerai bien le savoir. Bon on fait quoi ?

- Euh moi rien. C'est ton problème je ne suis pas concerné par ce message mais si je peux te suggérer quelque chose… rends-toi. Elle est trop forte pour toi.

- Lâcheur ! Méchant ! Je ne veux pas !

- C'est pas mon problème, démerde-toi !

- Edward ! Tu n'as pas honte de parler à ton amie comme ça ! Et puis vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Euh comment expliquer ça simplement… euh Joé est…

CLAC !

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! OU TE CACHES-TU ! Viens recevoir ton châtiment !

- Bon, vous faites diversion et moi je fuis par derrière ok ?

- Isabelle tu crois aller où comme ça ?

- OH Joé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ét…

- Isie. Tu vas dire en revoir poliment, puis tu montes dans la voiture, tu boucles ta ceinture et tu te tais jusqu'à notre arrivée. Exécution !

- Esmée ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Bad. Tu me le payeras. Dis-je avant de partir en boudant.

- Désolée pour le dérangement. Oh crevette ! Tiens voilà les nouvelles clés de ton appartement. Tes affaires devraient arriver ce soir chez Isie et demain son voisin se fait expulser par mes bons soins.

- Quoi !

- Ne me remercie pas. Bon allez à plus tard.

Je suis mal, Joé s'installe silencieusement, je peux sentir sa colère. Le trajet est comme qui dirait tendu. Je n'aime pas ça en général mais alors quand c'est Joé qui instaure ce climat, c'est HORRIBLE ! Joé est la seule personne à réussir à me terrifier. Je dois pour ma santé mentale arranger ce conflit mais comment faire quand on a interdiction de parler ? Bon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je me lance.

- Joé je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du partir comme ça sans te prévenir. A vrai dire cette petite sortie n'était pas prévu. Edward m'a raconté pour sa famille et il voulait arranger les choses avec ses parents. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai conduit voir ses parents sans lui laisser le choix.

-Isie. Tu ne peux pas vaincre ta maladie si tu n'y mets pas du tien.

- Hum…

- Bon je te pardonne pour cette fois mais c'est la dernière. Mais tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une vengeance.

- Bon on va où comme ça ?

- Chez le Doc.

- Aron va bien ?

- Bien. Répondit sèchement Joé

Bon apparemment il y a de la dispute dans l'air. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Je n'imagine pas Joé sans Aron. Si sa moitié sortait de sa vie… Joé ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle aime bien trop Aron. Il est son univers, personne ne pourra le remplacer. Je ne sais même pas si Joé y survivrait.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Comme d'hab. Il voulait que je reste mais tu sais que c'est impossible. Je me demande si un jour j'y arriverai.

- hum…ça va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai la chance d'avoir l'homme le plus compréhensif et amoureux de l'univers.

J'ai bien peur que dans très peu de temps les souffrances, les peurs et les conflits de Joé et Aron ne soient les nôtres aussi à Edward et à moi.

Edward a pris plus d'importance que je le croyais. Je crains que cet homme me soit devenu indispensable.

Il faut que j'arrête de fuir. Je ressens une attirance pour Bad depuis notre première rencontre et plus je passe de temps avec lui et plus mes sentiments se développent dangereusement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux plus faire l'autruche éternellement, ça déjà bien assez duré. Il vaudrait mieux limiter les dégâts en disparaissant. Je ne veux pas vivre ce que vit Joé et Aron c'est trop de douleur, de déchirement. Edward mérite beaucoup mieux que moi et ma vie.

- Isie ?

- Oui ?

- A quoi tu penses ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête ne va pas me plaire.

- Je… Je crois que je suis en train de développer de trop forts sentiments pour Edward.

- En gros tu t'aperçois enfin que tu es amoureuse de cette bombe sexuelle.

- Oui. Soupirai-je. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas souffrir comme toi et Aron. Je devrais sor…

- Isie tu n'es pas moi et Edward n'est pas Aron. Votre histoire ne sera pas forcement la même que la notre. Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. L'amour c'est prendre des risques, c'est difficile mais c'est tellement plus que la souffrance et le déchirement. C'est une aventure ! Ne fuis pas Isie. Affronte ta peur d'aimer et d'être aimée.

Je médite ses sages paroles. Joé a raison, j'ai peur d'aimer, de souffrir. J'ai toujours préféré me tenir loin de l'amour. Finalement je n'ai rien à perdre. Dans tout les cas je vais obligatoirement souffrir. Si Bad ne m'aime pas je vais en souffrir et si il a des sentiments c'est nous deux qui allons souffrir parce que je partirais pour le protéger ou du moins limiter sa douleur. Je suis perdue dans tout les cas.

- Isie, on est arrivé. Allez courage tout va s'arranger ! D'abord on s'occupe de ta maladie et après de sexy boy.

-Joé…merci. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux

J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une Joé. Je suis Joé un peu plus motivée que tout à l'heure.

Comme d'hab Joé fait dans la discrétion, elle défonce presque la porte du bureau du Doc. Elle est vraiment sans gêne !

-Doc, désolée pour le retard. Isie c'est perdu sur l'autoroute de l'amour. Plaisanta Joé

- Bonjour. Ce n'est pas grave. Mon confrère vient d'arriver. Isie je vais te présenter…

- Quoi !

- Je t'ai expliqué que je ne pouvais plus m'occuper de toi. Je suis bien trop impliqué et je ne suis pas spécialisé dans la recherche. Il ne va pas tarder.

-Hum…

La porte s'ouvre doucement, timing parfais.

OH ! Putain ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Il y a pas à dire je suis une poissarde. Non sérieusement qu'elle était les chances que je me retrouve à avoir pour Doc Papa Gâteaux ?

J'espère que le secret médical n'est pas un mythe pour rassurer les futurs clients.

FIN du Chapitre 41

* * *

La plume de l'écrivain est aux pensées ce que le filet du chasseur est aux papillons.

* * *

Et voila ! Verdict ? Alors vous avez aimez ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews.

Pour le prochain chap j'ai commencé mais je ne sais pas quand je posterai si vous voulez etre au courant de ou j'en suie allez voir sur mon blog.

Bisous

A bientôt


	47. Chapter 42

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis assez contente de moi, j'ai mis moins de temps que la dernière fois enfin je crois ^^

Bon je vous préviens dans ce chap je vais être un peu dure avec la religion donc je tiens à dire que tout le monde est libre de croire ou de ne pas croire en ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai rien contre les catholiques. Et j'espère que je ne vais choquer personne et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, ce n'est pas mon but. J'ai inventé ce passage pour mon histoire et c'est tout. Voilà je voulais juste que les choses soient claires.

Et certains passages vont être assez durs.

Vous voilà prévenus.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

BONNE LECTURE

Merci : Titie, Galswinthe, LFM'Ines, Mamanlily, samy940, kalika-ma, xalexeex25, lyraparledor, IsabellaMasenCullen, frimousse30, vinie65, Grazie, anayata,

SaskiaMariusCamille76, Nany1980, Delphine94, Jackye, Mariefandetwilight, mimi94r, yayalia, MilkaCullen, Dex-DaZzLinG, lilith-tw-vd-hp, lisouarras et helimoen.

Et un GRAND merci pour la correction **Titie** et **Samy940** pour ses super commentaires.

* * *

**Edbelle** : merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ce chap t'ait apporté du rire. Ça me fait très plaisir merci bonne lecture a+ =)

Ocenanny : coucou ! voila voila ! J'ai fait au plus vite j'espère que ça été =) Moi sadique ! bon ok j'avoue de toute façon je suis grillée^^ EN tout cas BONNE LECTURE !

**Lau** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Joé va une fois de plus être complètement pétée dans ce chap j'espère que ça va te plaire =) Je ne vais pas à quoi elle carbure la joé surement au café et céréale lion il faut au moins ça ^^ Bonne lecture A bientôt^^

**Morgane** : Coucou ! et me revoilà cette fois j'ai fait plus vite =) je crois ?

Bon passons au vif du sujet (sourire sadique) je suis contente que tu ais apprécié les pvo Ed du dernier chap parce... il y en a pas dans ce chap =) mais dans le prochain il y en aura au moins un long qui va surement de plaire, tu vas aussi me maudire, vouloir me torturer… mais ça c'est pour la prochaine fois ^^ Donc pour répondre a ta question les Pvo ed ne vont pas durer ce n'est pas ma faute c'est ma personnalité sadique qui a pris le contrôle. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir.

Joé bah elle va etre comme d'hab complètement dingue =) j'adore ce perso.

Et BONNE NOUVELLE ! Le baiser et bah ce n'est pas encore pour ce chap ( ah je t'ai eu !) Bon c'est normalement prévu pour le prochain mais je pense que tu vas me détester après le baiser bah au moins j'ai le temps de me préparer des vivres, un lieu pour me cacher avant le prochain chap =) Prépare toi au pire…

Je garderai le silence pour la fuite ou non de Bella. Bah ça ne serai plus drôle pour moi ^^ (mince ! coté sadique qui parle)

C'est une idée à creuser, mettre un peu de romantisme. Bah je pense que certaine chose peuvent se faire bon aller pour le chap 43 je vais mettre une jolie déclaration, des sentiments, un super baiser et peu être une partie de jambe en l'aire. (victoire mon coté gentille a repris le pouvoir enfin ce n'est pas si sure…)

Voila je n'en dis pas plus je trouve que j'en ai bien assez dit.

Merci pour ton message c'est toujours autant un plaisir de lire et te répondre j'espère à très vite =) bisous bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 42 : La mission de Joé.

**BELLA**

Je ne suis vraiment pas rassurée, le père d'Edward va être mon nouveau médecin ! J'espère qu'il ne va rien dire à son fils chéri, mais je n'ai pas le choix… je vais devoir faire une petite mise au point avec Papa gâteaux. Même si je dois en venir aux menaces, Edward ne saura jamais pour ma maladie. _( samy : mais oui bella on te crois !)_

- Doc j'aimerai que vous sortiez quelques minutes, je dois m'entretenir avec le Docteur Cullen.

- Mais euh…

- Sortez !

- Isie ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda calmement Joé

- Joé, je te présente le père d'Edward.

- Ah ! Les carottes sont cuites ! Bon on va faire avec, pas le choix. Isie tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ta poisse. Plus tu vieillis plus ça empire. _( samy : mdrrrrrrrrrr)_

- Carlisle, il faut que l'on mette les choses au clair. Personne, je dis bien personne ne doit être mis au courant pour ma maladie ! J'ai bien trop sacrifié pour que vous veniez gâcher mes plans.

- Mais… votre famille, vos amis et Edward ?

- PERSONNE !

- Bella ils ont le droit de savoir. Et Edward, tu vas lui cacher encore combien de temps ? Il finira par savoir… Et tu ne pourras pas cacher cela aussi à ta famille. Tu auras besoin d'eux Bella.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne me répéterai pas. Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai peu de chance de survivre donc je préfère me battre seule de mon coté plutôt que de faire souffrir ma famille et mes amis. Je refuse de les voir souffrir à cause de moi ! C'est mon combat pas le leur ! J'aime mieux qu'ils croient que je suis heureuse vivante loin d'eux que mourante dans un lit d'hôpital. Dis-je intransigeante

- Et pour Edward que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas le faire souffrir ?

Bonne question qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il n'y a pas trente six solutions. Soit je reste, soit je pars. Dans tout les cas, il va souffrir. Je ne peux pas dire au Doc que son fils ne va pas subir les conséquences de mon choix, ça serait lui mentir.

- Oui. Dans tout les cas, il va souffrir. Après la douleur de ma perte sera plus ou moins dure, cela dépendra de mon choix. Je suis désolée.

- Bon Doc, on n'a pas la journée, de toute façon vous êtes tenu au secret professionnel... Allez au boulot ! Faites tout votre possible pour sauver Isie et votre fils n'aura pas à endurer sa perte, ok. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas je veille sur Isie et Edward. Dit Joé toujours aussi impressionnante.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous faire confiance.

-Bien !

Carlisle commença à débiter tout son jargon médical, j'essayai de m'y intéresser tant bien que mal mais j'étais bien trop préoccupée. J'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus je me retrouvais au bord du gouffre. J'étouffais, l'appel de la liberté se faisait fortement sentir.

J'avais peur et surtout l'impression de ne pas avancer, de tourner en rond. Toujours les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes questions et aucune réponse ou solution.

J'étais indécise, un jour je pensais qu'il fallait que je reste avec Edward parce que c'était là ma place. Et un autre jour, je sentais qu'il fallait que je parte, que je m'attardais depuis trop longtemps au coté de cet homme qui me fait tant vibrer.

- Bella ?

- Euh… oui ?

- Bella, je te disais que nous n'avions toujours pas de donneur pour ta greffe. Et j'aimerais que tu passes une série d'examens la semaine prochaine.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je pars avec Edward en tournée. Je ne…

- Isie. Soupira de lassitude Joé

- Isabella… Si tu veux combattre ta maladie il faut que tu te décides à laisser tomber la tournée.

- Non. J'irai faire votre série de tests mais cela sera dans l'hôpital le plus proche du lieu de représentation du moment. Il va falloir faire avec, je vais suivre cette tournée quoi qu'il en soit !

- Ok mais tu devras me prévenir deux jours avant à chaque fois. Dit le Doc épuisé d'avance.

- Ca marche ! S'exclama Joé ravie que l'on ait trouvé un arrangement.

Je sens que ça ne va pas être simple au niveau de l'organisation, pauvre Doc… Moi j'ai juste à me pointer et c'est bon, mais lui va avoir besoin d'un bon forfait téléphone et avion. Carlisle est un Docteur incroyable, il s'adapte à ses patients ce qui est assez rare.

Il faut bien le dire, Carlisle n'a pas hérité de la plus agréable et conciliante des malades_. ( samy :tu m'etonne !)_ Eléazar a bien choisie son remplacent.

- Bon Bella, tu devais faire ton premier filtrage aujourd'hui mais je préfère attendre le résultat de tes examens pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il te faut. Nous verrons aussi la fréquence de tes séances.

- D'accord.

- Doc le fait d'attendre n'est pas dangereux pour Isie ?

- Non pas pour l'instant. Il semblerait que Bella soit plus du premier cas, sa maladie évolue doucement. Il faut juste bien la surveiller au moindre malaise, à la moindre fatigue ou tout autre symptôme suspect vous me prévenez. Voici ma carte avec mon portable, n'hésitez pas.

- Merci. Répondît Joé rassurée

- Au revoir. A bientôt Bella.

Je sors un peu plus confiante, le père d'Edward est un bon médecin. Il m'a rassuré et redonné espoir. Peut être que tout finira bien. _( samy : ya intérêt ou sinon tu pourra te cacher ou tu veux mimi on te retrouvera !)(mimi : Je suis très mal…il me faut une solution…) _

Joé est tout sourire, ça fait du bien de la voir ainsi, ça devenait rare ces derniers temps.

C'est une superbe journée, il faut en profiter. Je ferme les yeux pour me ressourcer avec la douce et franche brise, les rayons de soleil me caressent. Qu'est ce que c'est agréable !

Je sens mon portable vibrer, je sors définitivement de ces quelques minutes, non secondes d'apaisement. Retour à la réalité.

_Bella j'ai besoin de toi. _

_Appelle moi c'est urgent, je t'en supplie, aide-moi. _

_Il n'y a personne d'autres que toi qui peut me sauver. _

_C'est très important._

_Je t'aime petite sœur_

_Rose_

- Isie ça va ? Rien de grave ? Demanda inquiète Joé

- C'est Rose. Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de moi. Qu'elle… que c'est très important.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! ? Est-ce que c'est si important que ça ? J'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé à Emmett. Et si elle… non Rose ne m'enverrai pas un message aussi inquiétant juste pour me parler du beau temps. Il y a vraiment un problème. Mais pourquoi seulement moi peux la sauver ? Emmett ne peut rien faire ? C'est… je n'en peux plus ! Bon sang, qu'est ce que je peux faire à des kilomètres de Rose !

- Isie ! Calme-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett, Alice et Jazz sont encore sur New York, ils vont bien. Rose est en Ital…

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout en Italie ! Il faut l'appeler !

Oh mon dieu, elle est retournée voir sa famille… mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça ! En plus seule ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle m'a appelé. Mais je ne peux pas l'aider. J'en suis incapable, il faut que je sois lucide, j'ai déjà du mal avec mes problèmes. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour me battre sur tous les fronts. Joé doit aider Rose à ma place, c'est la seule solution raisonnable.

- Joé. Appelle-la. S'il te plait, je n'ai pas assez de force pour aider Rose. Dis-je tristement_ (samy: tkt joe va tous dechirer a ta place loll !)_

Joé me sourit, elle voit que je vais enfin me soigner sérieusement, que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre. J'accepte ma faiblesse, mon incapacité à aider Rosalie pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me fais passer en priorité. Vaincre ma maladie est le plus important, je dois tout faire pour y arriver même si ça me déchire d'abandonner ma sœur au moment où elle a le plus besoin de moi. C'est horrible de sentir sa détresse et son espoir mais je ne peux rien faire.

- Je n'en occupe Isie. Toi tu te soignes. _(samy: voila keske javais dit loll ,)_

Je donne mon portable difficilement à Joé. J'ai l'impression de trahir Rose en l'abandonnant, en lui tournant le dos. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop et qu'un jour elle me pardonnera.

Joé compose le numéro, elle attend que Rose décroche. Joé me connait bien, elle met le haut-parleur sans que j'ai besoin de lui demander.

- Bella ? C'est toi ?

- Non c'est Joé. Rose est ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Passe-moi Bella ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! Vite je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je suis désolée Rosie mais Bella n'est pas là. Elle ne pourra pas t'aider. Explique-moi je suis là Rosalie. Je peux t'aider. Parle-moi.

Oh mon dieu Rose ! Je suis tellement désolée, c'est si dur. Je sens toute la détresse de ma sœur qui est si forte d'habitude, elle est effondrée. Ça me tue d'ignorer son appel.

- Ils arrivent, je dois raccrocher !

- ROSE ! Tu es où ?

- En Italie, chez mes géniteu… Dit-elle en chuchotant juste avant d'être coupé.

- ROSE ! ROSE ! Répond ! Criai-je de désespoir

Joé ne perd pas une seconde, elle appelle Aaron et lui demande de lui trouver une place pour l'Italie et de chercher des infos sur la famille de Rose.

- Isie je vais y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me faire confiance. Tout va bien se passer. Dit Joé convaincue

- Oui, je ne m'inquiète pas, tu sauras gérer le problème bien mieux que moi. Je suis juste furieuse d'être trop faible pour aider ma sœur.

- Je peux te laisser sans crainte ? Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise ?

- Promis. Tu peux aller aider Rose l'esprit tranquille.

- Ok, je vous rejoins Sexy boy et toi dès que le problème est réglé.

- Tiens, prends mon portable comme ça si Rose rappelle tu pourras l'avoir.

- Mais je fais comment pour te joindre ? Et te retrouver ?

- Tu arriveras bien à nous retrouver. Et puis tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir au courant. Je pense que tu vas très bien gérer la situation. Je m'inquiète plus pour la famille de Rose. Ils vont avoir des soucis avec toi, je leur souhaite bien du courage. Allez vas-y, elle t'attend.

- Prends soin de toi ma belle.

Je souris sereinement à Joé, elle me serre fort dans ses bras comme une mère et me caresse les cheveux en soupirant, je sens que ça la déchire de me laisser seule. Je lui chuchote que tout ira bien pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. J'aime tellement Joé, elle est tout pour moi, elle va me manquer. Je regarde la voiture filer pour l'aéroport.

Je suis enfin décidée, je sais quel chemin je dois suivre. Cela fait trop longtemps que je tourne en rond il est temps d'avancer. Je rentre me préparer pour la grande aventure qui m'attend. Je marche tranquillement pour savourer ce moment, le soleil, la vie, ça fait tellement de bien.

Je rentre pour une fois avec les clefs de ma maison, ça doit être un signe de mauvais augure mais je n'en ai que faire. Plus rien ne peut me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Je me sens libérée, légère ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentie cela.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et attrape le premier sac qui me vient, je mets le plus d'affaires dedans sans trop faire attention à ce que je prends. Demain, à moi l'aventure, la liberté ! J'espère que tout ira bien.

**ROSALIE**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de revenir en Italie ! Je suis une idiote ! Je le sais pourtant, je le savais que le mieux pour moi serai de ne JAMAIS revenir mais non ! J'ai été assez stupide de croire que… Je ne sais même pas quoi d'ailleurs… !

Je pensais que venir me confronter à mes vieux démons serait une bonne idée pour tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute avant notre mariage. Je croyais être assez forte pour dire MERDE à mes parents, à la vie qu'ils voulaient m'imposer. J'espérai que ma disparition les avaient changé, qu'ils auraient enfin compris que mon bonheur n'était pas ce que eux voulaient mais non ! Je me retrouve une fois de plus coincée dans leur prison dorée.

C'est dingue quand même… se faire séquestrer par sa propre famille… à notre époque… c'est digne de Roméo et Juliette. Je trouve que je suis un peu trop calme, va falloir que je me bouge ! Je ne suis plus la petite princesse fragile et obéissante !

Je me suis mise dans la merde comme une grande donc je vais me sortir de ce merdier toute seule, enfin je vais essayer... Si cela devient plus gérable j'appelle Bella.

Bon maintenant il me faut un plan pour sortir d'ici, le point positif je connais ce manoir comme ma poche, les cache-cache de mon enfance m'ont d'ailleurs été très utiles durant mon adolescence pour faire le mur. Je peux y arriver à la condition que j'arrive à crocheter cette serrure. J'ai vu Bella le faire tellement de fois que je devrais y arriver ! Je tire une épingle de mes cheveux je commence à trifouiller la serrure et aucun résultat ok, c'est beaucoup plus dur que ce que l'on peut croire ! Je suis fichu ! Je hurle de colère.

Est-ce que je peux obtenir de l'aide d'une des servantes ? Oh, il ya bien ma nourrice mais je ne sais pas si elle est encore là… Qu'est ce que…

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur mes salops de géniteur. Ma mère toujours aussi stupide et naïve, elle sourit de joie, elle est aveugle à mes sentiments, en fait elle n'a jamais su voir ce que je ressentais. Elle est dans son monde d'illusions, elle croit que je suis heureuse de les avoir retrouvé, que j'attends avec impatience de me marier avec un parfait inconnu choisi par ses bons soins. Elle me fait pitié. Je ne ressens que du dégout pour cette femme.

Mon père… ah lui ! Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Tout est minutieusement calculé, réfléchi. Pour lui je suis une femme juste bonne à être mariée et engrossée car tel est le rôle des femmes selon lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de revenir ! Non mais sérieusement, j'aurai dû me douter qu'ils n'avaient pas changé Je n'ai pas fugué sans raison à l'âge de 15 ans ! Ça me fait bien rire, elle est belle la famille respectable Catholique ! Je dirais plutôt Catholique extrémiste.

Mon enfance a été régie par des principes, toujours bien se conduire parce que nous sommes d'une certaine classe, les autres qui ne sont pas comme nous, sont moins… ne sont pas du même niveau, du même milieu disait ma mère.

Liberté de penser par moi-même n'était pas imaginable, tout ce que je lisais, écoutais, était contrôlé. J'ai été très longtemps bridé, façonné de la manière qu'ils voulaient.

J'étais une peste détestable avec les autres qui n'était pas de ma soit-disante classe mais avec ma famille j'étais une faible petite chose que l'on rabaissait à la moindre occasion, j'étais une bonne à rien comme le disait mon cher père. Il est beau le discours religieux comme quoi on est tous égos, que l'amour de son prochain est capital, laissez-moi rire !

J'ai petit à petit perdu ma foi en ce dieu miséricordieux, j'ai arrêté d'écouter ce discours religieux moralisateur. J'ai complètement tourné le dos à la religion le jour de mes 15 ans quand ma mère est arrivée toute fière et heureuse de me présenter mon futur époux. Un très bon partie de notre milieu, de 25 ans mon ainé c'est beau la vie, à 16 ans mariée, à 30 ans déjà six enfants, oh quel avenir réjouissant.

Je commençais à pensé par moi-même à ce moment-là. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sure de moi, je doutais… mais ma rencontre avec Bella m'a ouvert les yeux.

Je me souviens très bien de ce jour où pour la première fois j'ai ressenti ce sentiment de liberté.

En tant que famille influente et respectée de la société Italienne nous étions une fois de plus de sortie pour un gala pour les déshérités, bah oui il faut bien aider son prochain en se gavant de petit four et de champagne, logique… Comme à chaque fois je m'ennuyais mais je me devais de tenir mon rôle. Bien sage, je souriais et restais silencieuse pendant que mes parents m'exhibaient tel un trophée.

C'est dans ce moment de profonde solitude que j'ai aperçu Bella pour la première fois. Je me rappelle que je l'ai trouvé envoutante. J'ai pensé qu'elle n'était pas aussi belle, ni aussi bien vêtue que moi mais il y avait quelque chose de captivant chez elle. Maintenant que j'y repense c'était sa force, son caractère qui m'a attirée. Je l'ai observé durant toute la soirée, je la jalousais et l'enviais. Je l'ai même détesté à un moment mais quand elle est venu me parler. Je me suis dit que je voulais être libre comme elle. Bella a changé ma vie, elle m'a parlé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

Je l'ai recroisé plusieurs fois et à chaque fois elle m'a parlé d'égal à égal même si j'étais froide avec elle. Ces rencontres m'ont ouvert petit à petit les portes du monde qu'il y avait derrière les murs du manoir familial.

Je me suis caché pour lire absolument tout ce qu'il m'était interdit, je me suis instruite.

Mes 16 ans arrivaient et avec eux l'approche de mon mariage. Je voyais de plus en plus souvent Roy mon époux, au début je n'étais jamais seule avec lui mais plus l'approche de mon mariage arrangé arrivait et plus j'étais avec mon fiancé répugnant. Au début ce n'était que des frôlements innocents rien de mal que je pensais et plus ça allait plus ses gestes étaient entreprenants. Je ne supportais plus tout cela j'ai commencé à préparer mon départ mais je n'ai pas fui assez tôt pour éviter ce jour maudit.

Roy est arrivé ce jour-là très alcoolisé, j'étais seul enfin c'est ce que je croyais… Il est entré dans ma chambre sans s'annoncer et tout a très vite dégénéré. Il m'a prise violement comme si j'étais sa pute, je n'avais pas eu une seule chance d'échapper à… à ce viol. Je n'étais qu'un objet bon à soulager son désir et à se défouler. Après tout j'étais sa fiancée, sa propriété comme il me l'a dit avant de me marteler sans répit. Après en avoir fini avec moi il m'a laissé parterre, brisée, sale, je n'étais qu'une loque. J'ai eu le temps, de voir ma mère derrière la porte en pleurs avant que ce… ce violeur ne file comme un voleur. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, je suis restée seule, longtemps avant que j'ai la force de me relever. Je me suis lavée, j'ai beaucoup pleuré mais après je ne me suis pas posé de question, j'ai pris mon sac et j'ai fui cette vie. Je me suis promis que jamais plus je ne serai une femme soumise.

Je suis devenu une féministe, une femme à fort caractère qui ne supportait plus d'être dominée par les hommes.

-Rosalie nous sommes affreusement déçus de ton comportement. Comment as-tu pu tourner le dos ainsi à ta famille ?

-Laissez-moi rire ! Vous, ma famille…. certainement pas ! Vous ne représentez plus rien pour moi à part un profond dégout, je vous hais vous et vos belles paroles.

- CLAC

Oh putain, ça fait mal ! Le vieux sait cogner, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Heureusement que j'en ai vu d'autre quand je me suis entrainée avec Emmett à boxer. Merci mon chéri pour les cours.

- Je t'interdis de nous parler sur ce ton ! Tu nous dois le respect. Dit mon géniteur furieux

- Je parle comme je le veux et je ne vous dois aucun respect depuis que ma très chère mère a assisté à mon viol sans rien faire. Et je me suis promis le jour où j'ai fugué que jamais plus un homme ne me contrôlerait, je ne suis plus la petite fille que vous avez façonné selon vos désirs.

- Ma pauvre petite, votre errance loin de nous vous a pervertie, mais ton père et moi allons te remettre dans le droit chemin. Dieu pardonn…

- Gardez votre discours de charlatan, je l'ai assez attendu !

- Rosalie, tu comprendras que nous agissons pour ton bonheur. Tu nous pardonneras.

Je suis une imbécile d'être revenu ici, qu'est ce que je cherchais… peut-être à comprendre pourquoi ma mère n'a rien fait pendant que l'on me violait. Je voulais peut-être leur montrer que malgré toute la souffrance qu'ils m'ont infligé j'avais réussi. Me venger aussi surement. C'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurai pas dû revenir, j'avais occulté mon viol, eux, mon ancienne vie… Là je me reprends tout en plein dans la gueule. Je ne vais pas réussir à m'en sortir sans Bella j'ai besoin de sa force, j'ai besoin d'Emmett… sans eux deux je ne suis pas la femme forte que je suis devenue.

Mes parents sont perdus, je ne peux pas les faire changer, jamais ils ne changeront… C'était ridicule d'espérer ça, Emmett avait raison. Je suis stupide, des larmes de rage, de tristesse coulent discrètement sur mon visage. Je ne veux pas les voir, je fixe l'extérieur de ma fenêtre, j'imagine Emmett qui va s'inquiéter de pas me trouver à la maison. Si j'arrive à sortir de cet enfer et retrouver Emmett ça sera fini de ses monstres ils seront mort pour la deuxième et dernière fois.

- Jamais. Jamais je ne vous pardonnerais. Soufflai-je avant qu'il ne sorte.

Je prends bien vite mon portable caché dans ma botte, ça des avantages d'être une femme. J'écris bien vite un SOS de détresse à Bella j'espère qu'elle va m'aider même si elle veut que l'on la laisse tranquille.

C'est dans l'angoisse que j'attends son appel, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle m'abandonne. Seule je ne pourrais pas y arriver j'ai besoin de Bella. Seulement elle peut me sortir de cette merde.

Enfin ! C'est Bella.

-Bella ? C'est toi ? Demandai-je rapidement

- Non c'est Joé. Rose est ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Passe-moi Bella ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! Vite je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Je suis désolée Rosie mais Bella n'est pas là. Elle ne pourra pas t'aider. Explique moi je suis là Rosalie. Je peux t'aider. Parle-moi.

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi Bella ne peut pas m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle m'abandonne ? Oh merde ils reviennent ! Je n'ai pas le choix je vais faire avec. Bella a confiance en Joé.

- Ils arrivent, je dois raccrocher !

- ROSE ! Tu es où ?

- En Italie chez mes géniteu… Dis-je en chuchotant juste avant de couper et cacher mon portable dans ma botte.

Bon si Joé vient à mon secours il lui faudra quelques jours pour me rejoindre donc il faut que je tienne jusque là. Ça ne va pas être simple, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment vu le visage heureux de ma mère. Là je commence à comprendre ce que ressent Bella quand elle est touchée par sa poisse.

- Ton portable Rosalie. Exigea mon géniteur.

- Quel portable ? Je n'ai pas de portable.

- Tu mens maintenant ! Tu es bien plus perdue que ce que je pensais. Il est vraiment urgent de te marier.

- QUOI ! Non ! vous allez pas…

- Oh ma chérie tu vas être contente. J'ai repris contact avec Roy et le pauvre est veuf. Et quand je lui ai dit que tu étais de retour il a absolument voulu te revoir. Dès qu'il peut il viendra c'est une nouvelle formidable ! Je suis si heureuse votre mariage va être magnifique !

- Non, NON NON je… c'est un cauchemar !

- Tu n'es plus toute jeune Rosalie, il faut que tu aies un enfant. Et Roy est le seul qui acceptera de t'épouser. Il a dit qu'il t'acceptera même si tu es souillée.

Ils sont dingues ! Je ne vois que cette explication. Je, non… je ne veux pas de ce mariage… de toute façon je suis déjà fiancée ! Oh putain ils sont timbrés ! Joé magne-toi parce que là je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Bon il faut que je gagne du temps, dès qu'ils sortent je bloque la porte. Ensuite j'appelle Joé pour la prévenir. Et si Roy débarque je vais me venger, le faire souffrir comme il m'a détruite. Je vais mettre en application les conseils d'Emmett et Bella. Oui, tout va bien se passer. Je peux le faire.

- Ton portable !

Je donne mon portable tristement, c'est vraiment un coup dur de revivre une deuxième fois mon mariage arrangé. Mais cette fois je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je ne vais pas leur faciliter la vie et puis de ce que m'a raconté Bella sur Joé, ça promet d'être intéressant si elle vient.

Bon au travail j'ai un réaménagement de l'espace à faire, je pousse difficilement l'armoire en chêne, le lit et tout ce qui est dans cette chambre, ça va les occuper un moment. Maintenant que la voix est libre je peux téléphoner tranquillement à Joé. J'ai franchement bien faire de prendre mon portable professionnel. Je le sors de mon opulente poitrine. Pour ce coup je les ai bien eu !

**JOE**

Rose ne m'a toujours pas rappelé et ça m'inquiète un peu. J'essayerai bien de la joindre mais je ne sais pas dans quelle merde elle est. Bon j'attends pour l'instant c'est plus sage.

J'ai battu mon record de rapidité de départ, en une heure même pas j'ai réussi à embarqué dans un avion en direction de l'Italie. Bon faut aussi avouer qu'avoir un chéri avec un jet privé, prêt à décoller à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit aide beaucoup.

Je souris en repensant à mon arrivée à l'aéroport, digne d'un grand film d'action, dérapage contrôlé, bon pas d'explosion mais peut-être que j'aurai le droit à une belle explosion en Italie, la mission BLONDY ne fait que commencer.

L'avion commençait à avancer pour prendre son élan pour le décollage. J'ai bien vite monté à bord, l'hôtesse a fermé les portes juste derrière moi. Je me suis avancée dans le salon et là mon homme tout sourire m'attendait avec ma tasse de café.

Flash back

Qu'est ce que je peux aimer cet homme, du CAFE enfin ! Je commençais à être en manque. Je m'assoie pour savourer ce doux liquide. Le sourire d'Aron n'a pas quitté son visage. C'est si… bon de le voir comme ça, ça me donne la patate !

- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- Oui Boris a fait du très bon travail. Tout est là, cette Rosalie n'a pas eu une vie facile. Tu peux me dire ce que tu vas faire en Italie ?

- Merci. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me suis dit qu'il serait plus raisonnable que je t'accompagne. Je ne veux pas te retrouver en prison. Je te connais par cœur, si je ne suis pas là tu vas être un peu… excessive. Dit-il avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

- N'importe quoi ! Je sais très bien gérer un problème sans utiliser la violence. _(samy: ah ouai depuis quand ?)_

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Cite-moi une seule fois où tu as géré sans violence, ni menaces. _(samy: ?loll)_

- Bah il ya… euh non pas cette fois… AH ! Oui ! Il y a la fois ou…. non en fait j'ai fait exploser la voiture. Bon ok les exemples ne sont pas de mon coté mais je peux régler le problème sans violence.

- Attends de voir ce qu'il t'attend. Te connaissant ça va chauffer pour certaines personnes. Tu n'as qu'à voir le bon coté des choses, je serai ton assistant qui t'évitera les ennuis avec la justice et un équipier très sexy à ton service pour le moindre de tes désir.

- Aron. On n'a pas le temps de jouer. A ce que j'ai compris la situation est urgente. Rosalie nous attend.

- Bon on a la durée du vol pour éplucher ces dossiers et monter un plan d'action. Dis mon sexy chéri avec ses lunettes d'intello sur le nez, trop craquant ! Trop sexy !

Je vais avoir besoin de plus qu'un café pour me taper la vie de Rose, de ses parents et d'un certain Roy je ne sais pas quoi. Le vol risque d'être très long.

Fin du flash back

J'essaye de commencer le premier dossier qui contient la vie de Rosie. Ça me gêne, je sens que ce que je vais découvrir ne va pas être joyeux. J'ai toujours l'impression quand j'épluche le passé des gens dans ces foutus dossiers de les salir et de violer leur intimité. Si certaines choses ne sont pas racontées il y a bien une raison ! Je déteste ça je l'ai fait tellement de fois pour mon ancien travail... Oui trop, je ne pouvais plus c'est pour cela que j'ai quitté mon job enfin en partie...

Bon allez au travail !

Je me lance dans la lecture, plus rien ne peut me perturber, chaque information, détail est enregistré dans un coin de mon cerveau. J'ai une chance ou la malchance d'enregistrer tout facilement.

Je suis de marbre, tout ce que je lis ne doit pas m'atteindre pour l'instant, déformation professionnelle. Je sais qu'Aron déteste quand je suis comme ça, il dit que je suis une Reine des glaces, intouchable. Je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas me faire bouffer par mes sentiments et rester objective, je dois mettre de la distance. Une fois la lecture finie je pourrai exploser.

J'enchaine dossier sur dossier j'arrive bientôt à la fin, il est temps d'en finir. Je commence à avoir du mal à garder mon calme. Je sens que ce séjour en Italie va être explosif.

Je claque le dernier dossier, Aron sort de ses sombres pensées. Il me regard inquiet, incertain de ce qui va arriver. Je lui fais un triste sourire pour le rassurer.

Je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi Isie m'a demandé des faux papiers pour Rosalie. Je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi grave. Si j'avais su j'aurai été voir ses parents pour leur dire ma façon de penser !

J'aurai dû me poser plus de question. A cette époque Emmett et Isie étaient en Italie sous ma responsabilité, Isie avait eu la bonne idée de me faire passer pour une nourrice exceptionnelle auprès de ses parents. Bien sûr ils m'ont engagé, je suis donc partie avec eux. On s'est bien amusé. Enfin bref quand l'heure de partir en France pour leurs études à sonné. Isie a débarqué déterminé, dure, forte comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Elle m'a demandé un passeport au nom de Rose Gracia pour une amie. Je me suis pas posé plus de question, j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. Pauvre Rosie si… NON avec des si on n'avance pas ! Maintenant il me faut un plan d'attaque !

- Joé ! ça va ?

- Oui. Ces monstres vont gouter à la justice Joé. _(__samy: yahhh ! vazi defonce les joé oups jai di sa tou fort !)_ Ils vont connaitre la vengeance d'une mère enragée. Rosie est la sœur d'Isie et Isie est ma fille de cœur donc Rosie est sous ma protection. Ils vont connaitre la douleur, la souffrance, la…

- Chérie, tu fais peur à l'hôtesse. Calme-toi, tu m'excites quand tu es en mode démoniaque, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister si tu continues. La priorité est de sortir Rosalie de cet enfer.

-Oui tu as raison mais après…

Le portable de Bella, c'est Rosie ! C'est un peu rassurée que je décroche.

- Rosie ? Ca va ?

- Oui, enfin pour l'instant… Joé aide-moi, je ne peux pas m'en sortir seule. Ils sont dingues ! Ils veulent me marier avec… mon ex-fiancé. Pleura Rosalie

- T'inquiète ma belle, ça n'arrivera pas ! Moi vivante ce connard ne sera jamais ton mari ! Je suis en route. Tout va bien se passer, aie confiance.

- Merci Joé.

- Bon maintenant écoute-moi bien. Tu es où exactement ?

- Chez mes parents dans leur manoir familial, dans ma chambre enfermée à clé. Roy peut arriver à n'importe quel moment. Le mariage est en préparation, Joé je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

- Ok. Il faut que tu gagnes du temps. Dès que cet avion est posé, j'arrive c'est promis.

- J'ai barricadé la porte, ils vont en avoir pour un moment pour pousser tous les meubles.

- Super ! C'est très bien. Bon je te laisse il faut que tu gardes de la batterie si besoin. A très vite ma belle.

-Merci

Je suis remontée à bloc, je suis prête à déplacer des montagnes. Je suis en guerre, maintenant il faut un plan d'atta…

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Tout exploser. Tu as mon sac spécial ?

- Chaton, je ne crois pas que ça soit très judicieux comme plan.

- Ils ont déclenché ma colère, ils méritent largement ce que je leur réserve.

Je prends le plan du manoir et montre à ma moitié par où je compte entrer. Ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qu'il va leur arriver, le Tsunami Joé va frapper fort sur ses monstres, très fort.

- On pose une bombe ici et on fonce jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je maitrise ce beau monde pendant que tu vas chercher Rosalie. Une fois sortie de cet enfer je fais tout péter !

- Chaton tu es juste un tout petit peu excessive là. Tu ne crois pas que la discrétion serait mieux pour tout le monde. Il y a plus de chance de réussite si nous sortons Rosalie discrètement.

- Bon admettons, mais ce n'est pas drôle si on sort Rose sans se faire remarquer. Boudai-je

-Je sais que tu as la capacité de concocter un plan qui lie vengeance, discrétion et pas d'ennuies pour nous. Tu as encore quelques heures pour créer un plan d'attaque digne de toi.

- Pas de bombes ?

- Non.

- Une toute petite ? S'il te plait.

- Non Chaton. Heureusement que je suis venu. J'aurai été bon pour venir t'apporter des oranges en prison.

- C'est faux ! J'aurai juste dû éviter l'Italie pendant un certain temps c'est tout !**_(samy: mdr!)_**

Un plan digne… qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Et Rose c'est elle la victime, elle souhaite peut-être se venger elle-même ? Oh que c'est galère, si je m'écoutais je ferais tout exploser puis je torturerais ce violeur et je… détruirais… Oh ça me donne une idée. Qu'est ce qui compte le plus pour les parents de Rose ? Leur statut social, leur importance et surtout leur rôle de famille respectable. Je vais détruire tout cela, ils vont tomber de haut.

Bon un plan maintenant…

**ROSALIE**

Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que mon barrage tiendrait aussi longtemps. Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme mon Nounours, il n'aurait pas pu tenir ce siège sans nourriture. Je m'en sors bien j'ai gagné deux jours c'est pas mal. Bon il est temps d'envoyer un message à Joé pour la prévenir de se bouger le cul. Je sais très bien que Roy est là ou du moins ne va pas tarder et là ça va faire mal. Déjà il faut que je me prépare à recevoir une sacré baigne du vieux.

_Joé ça commence à chauffer pour moi, bouge ton cul ! _

_Rosalie_

Envoyer. Je me demande quel plan est sorti de son esprit tordu ?

_T'inquiète ma belle la phase 1 est prête on passe à la phase 2 ce soir tiens toi prête. _

_Fais tes valises, les vacances sont finies. _

_Joé _

_Ps : tu préfères le rouge ou le vert ? _

Enfin je vais retrouver mon Nounours, il me manque tellement. Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Je suis dépassée, cette femme est bien trop folle pour chercher à la comprendre. Bah qu'est ce que je peux répondre ?

_Ça sera rouge. Si t'ai pas contente c'est pareil. _

_A ce soir Blondie _

_Ps : bah j'en ai pas ^^ _

Dingue ! Mais c'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Elle est génial, je comprends mieux pourquoi Bella aime et respecte tant Joé. Cette mauvaise aventure m'aura au moins permis de connaitre mieux Joé et de découvrir quelle femme extra elle est.

Bon apparemment ça va être l'heure de ma correction. Les deux hommes que je hais le plus au monde s'avancent comme des rapaces sur leur future proie. Roy n'a pas changé… toujours ce regard dégoutant. J'ai des frissons d'horreur, j'ai plein de flash de mon viol qui envahissent mon esprit.

- Rosalie tu es devenue une belle femme. Quel dommage que nous ayons perdu tant de temps avec ta fugue. Mais nous allons rattraper ce retard. Je vais te remettre sur le droit chemin ma princesse.

- Rosalie nous allons te sauver, de la perversion que tu as subie toutes xcs années loin de ta famille. Ta famille t'aime ma fille.

Je… je reste sans voix. A quoi bon, ils sont trop fous, c'est eux les pervertis ! Bon maintenant il faut absolument que Roy ne reste pas dans cette chambre avec moi seule.

- Bon je vais vous laisser. Vous avez surement beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Dit mon père comme si je revoyais un vieux pote venu me rendre visite.

Je reste de marbre, du moins je ne montre rien. Je ne laisserai pas le plaisir à ce trou du cul de me dominer, me terrifier. Ce vieux n'aura aucun pouvoir sur moi, je me le suis promis. Je ne le quitte pas une seule seconde du regard, je le menace de mon regard noir.

- Tu vas vite retrouver ta place. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Dit-il en enlevant sa ceinture pour m'apprendre le respect.

Vas-y, essaye d'approcher tu verras ce qui va t'attendre ! Je vais te faire souffrir pour toutes ces nuits de cauchemars, pour toutes les larmes que j'ai versées, pour la douleur, la souffrance, la peur, le dégout… et tellement d'autres sentiments destructeurs.

C'est avec le sourire pervers qu'il approche, sa main n'est plus très loin de mon visage. Je ne réfléchis plus c'est ma rage qui agit pour moi. Je mets en pratique ce que m'a enseigné Emmett. Je prends son bras et le bascule comme un judoka ceinture noir. Allongé comme une merde je domine Roy mon pied est sur sa gorge, il sait que si il bouge je n'hésiterai pas.

- oh tu es surpris ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je ne dise rien comme la dernière fois ? Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait.

- Je vais te dresser. Tu ne me résisteras pas, je te soumettrai comme toutes les autres.

Je ne me pose pas de question, j'agis par instinct. Je lui écrase les parties génitales, son cri me… sort de ma folie. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, je veux juste qu'il parte, il faut qu'il sorte ou je crois que je serai capable du pire. Ce mec ne vaut pas le coup que je me retrouve en prison pour son meurtre.

Je m'éloigne de lui, je crois qu'il a compris le message, c'est la queue entre les jambes qu'il fuit ma chambre. Je regarde tristement par la fenêtre, j'étouffe. Joé sors-moi de cet enfer.

Ma mère vient me rendre visite plusieurs heures après le départ de Roy. Je l'ignore. Je ne lui accorde plus d'importance depuis longtemps. J'ai toujours envie de lui poser cette question qui m'a hanté longtemps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle n'a rien fait ?

- Rosalie. Je… je suis désolée ma chérie. Je… sais que tu ne me pardonneras surement jamais, je ne veux même pas ton pardon. J'ai été une mère affreuse, non je ne mérite pas ce titre de mère...

- Arrête ! De te… oui tu es une mère affreuse, oui je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

- Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien fait ! J'ai été trop faible, je suis faible ma fille. Je n'ai pas ta force je me suis pliée au désir de mes parents, j'ai épousé l'homme que ma mère avait choisi, ton père. Alors que… j'aimais un autre homme. Rosalie je n'ai pas été capable d'être ta mère parce que à chaque fois que je te vois mon propre viol se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

- Ton excuse c'est que je suis le fruit d'un viol ! Tu me dégoutes. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait !

- Je suis désolée Rosalie. Je suis heureuse que tu aies eu le courage de fuir mais je ne peux rien faire pour te sauver de ton destin funeste. Ton mariage avec Roy sera annoncé ce soir. Si seulement tu n'étais pas revenu. Dit-elle tristement en sortant de ma prison dorée.

De rage, de tristesse je casse tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Je m'écroule sur le sol en pleurs, j'ai tellement froid. Emmett, j'ai besoin de tes bras protecteurs, de ta voix apaisante, de tes lèvres magiques.

**JOE**

C'est l'heure enfin, j'espère que Rosy va bien et que tout va bien se dérouler. La mise en place de la mission « Blondie » a été plus complexe et longue que prévue mais Aron trouve que ce plan est parfait. Moi je persiste à penser que faire tout exploser est beaucoup plus simple et efficace enfin si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, je pourrai toujours sortir mon sac spécial grande occasion.

- Prête mon cœur ?

- Plus que prête !

C'est au bras de l'homme le plus influant et sexy que je remonte l'allée du manoir Hale. Nous nous rendons à la soirée organisée spécialement pour Aron, toute le gratin de l'Italie sera au rendez vous ce soir.

La phase 1 n'a pas été évidente, Aron a bien bossé. J'ai été impressionné, il a réussi à manipuler les Hale pour qu'il fasse une soirée en son honneur. Je déteints trop sur lui. Aron a invité toutes ses relations ainsi que les personnes les plus importantes de l'Italie spécialement pour notre plan. J'ai hâte de voir la fin de la famille Hale.

Bon c'est parti phase 2 réussie, j'analyse, j'observe les personnes présentes, je cherche les géniteurs de Rosie mais Aron les trouve bien avant moi. Il nous conduit à eux, que le spectacle commence !

- Bonsoir nous sommes honorés de votre présence Baron. _(samy: baron rien que sa !)_ Dit Madame Hale en souriant à mon chéri

- Merci d'avoir accueilli cette soirée en vos lieux.

Je profite de la diversion de mon homme pour partir à la recherche de Rosalie. Il faut que je me dépêche… j'ai repéré un troupeau de femmes qui dévore mon chéri des yeux. Je leur jette un dernier regard noir pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'Aron m'appartient comme je lui appartiens.

Bon maintenant il faut que je trouve Rose parmi ses bordels de couloirs. Elle est dans sa chambre donc logiquement elle devrait être dans l'aile des quartiers privés. Je me dirige un peu beaucoup au feeling, j'espère que la chance est de mon coté parce que ce manoir est un vrai labyrinthe. Bon ça me soule ! Je vais demander mon chemin !

- Eh toi ! Où sont les appartements de Mademoiselle Rosalie ? Demandai-je brusquement à une domestique qui trainait par là.

- Euh… je… ne sais pas… si j'ai le droit de vous le dire. Madame.

- Où ?

- Cinquième porte à gauche puis troisième porte à droite.

- Merci.

Phase 3 presque réussie, ma belle je te remmène à la maison, les vacances sont finies. Emmett va être content que je lui rende sa princesse. La prochaine fois c'est lui qui s'y colle ! Merde c'est son rôle !

A nous deux la serrure ! Tu ne vas pas me résister !

**ROSALIE**

Plus que quelques minutes et je vais enfin sortir de cette maudite chambre. Joé est en chemin, je ne quitte plus mon portable du regard depuis qu'elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle était arrivée. Je suis déçue que la fenêtre de ma prison ne donne pas sur l'entrée. Le manoir est en mouvement depuis ce matin et depuis une heure c'est pire. Ils donnent une réception, je ne vois que ça pour rendre le manoir aussi vivant. En même temps c'était évident. Qui y a t'il de mieux pour annoncer un mariage qu'une réception.

Je sursaute quand j'entends quelqu'un trifouiller la serrure, enfin. Elle en a mis du temps ! Je commençais à me dire que j'allais moisir encore longtemps ici. Joé a mis quand même trois jours pour venir.

-Coucou ! Me voila ! Désolée pour le retard je me suis perdu en chemin.

Je suis entrain de rêver c'est impossible que Joé se tienne devant moi dans une robe noir fourreau très très moulante. C'est comme si Emmett se mettait à la danse classique !

Je ne dis rien, je suis tellement heureuse de la voir que je lui saute dans les bras. Je m'accroche à elle de peur qu'elle ne reparte ou que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Je pleure dans les bras de cette femme qui ne me connaissait pas mais qui a tout fait pour me sortir de cet enfer. Je lui pleurniche des mercis plein de sincérité.

- Chut, c'est fini ma belle. On rentre à la maison. Tu vas retrouver ton Nounours.

- Merci Joé.

- De rien ma belle. Je n'allais pas abandonner un de mes petits à ces monstres.

C'est maintenant des larmes de joie qui coulent. J'ai perdu mes parents mais aujourd'hui Joé est ma maman de cœur c'est certain. Je suis une de ses petits et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive si un jour j'ai des ennuis Joé sera la pour m'aider. Finalement ce retour en Italie m'aura apporté du bon.

-Bon Rosie tu as deux solutions, soit tu sors d'ici par la grande porte avec la robe scandaleusement sexy qui ce trouve dans mon sac. Ou alors tu sors discrètement par derrière comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois. Mais si tu choisis la première solution cela inclut la vengeance version Joé. Que choisis-tu ?

Sacrée Joé. Elle est incroyable, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Emmett préfère l'éviter. Elle est géniale ! Je sens que cette soirée va être mémorable. Je ne peux pas résister à cette proposition si captivante. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'a concocté Joé pour ma vengeance.

- Vengeance. _(__samy: qui en doutais c rose quand meme !)_

- Très bien ça m'arrange. J'aurai été un peu déçue de devoir sortir d'ici sans m'amuser. Enfile ta robe et c'est parti.

Je mets la robe que sort Joé de son petit sac, elle est vraiment courte et ouverte. Je ne vais pas passer inaperçu ça c'est clair. Je me recoiffe et me maquille vite fait, ça sera dommage de négliger ma tenue. J'ai l'impression d'être un Phoenix renaissant de ses cendres avec cette robe.

- Joé ? Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Bella ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui est venue ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien, tu sais on est très inquiet pour elle. Elle agit si bizarrement. Jamais elle n'a abandonné sa famille, Bella nous a toujours passé en priorité.

- J'étais avec Bella avant de venir te rejoindre. Elle… va bien. Isie a juste besoin de temps pour elle. Elle veut simplement profiter de sa liberté. Depuis quelques années elle a mit sa vie en parenthèse pour vous donc il est normal qu'elle profite loin de vous. Il faut dire que vous êtes assez collants. Une fois que je t'aurai ramené, je repars retrouver Isie.

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ?

- Elle ne pouvait pas, elle aurait aimé venir, je te l'assure mais Isie avant une chose beaucoup plus importante à faire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ! Qu'est ce qui est plus important que sa sœur !

- D'après toi Rosie… Bon faut que l'on se bouge Aron m'attend. Je t'assure que si ces pétasses décolorées sont en train de coller ma moitié elles ne vont pas comprendre leur douleur !

Apparemment le sujet est clôt, Joé couvre Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe du coté de Belli mais ça sent mauvais. Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que sa famille ? Je ne trouve pas, pour moi ma famille c'est tout. Emmett est ma vie sans lui je ne suis rien.

Joé n'est pas venu seule, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une moitié. Quand Bella me parlait de Joé, j'imaginais une femme forte, garçon manqué, qui se suffisait à elle-même. Je pensais qu'elle menait un ranch au Texas. Oui j'imaginais une femme cowboy.

- Quelle est la suite du programme ? Demandai-je en suivant Joé.

- Bah on va isoler Roy en l'appâtant. Tu seras l'appât et une fois maitrisé on s'occupe de lui.

-J e pense que l'on peut sauter cette partie du plan…

- QUOI ! NON c'est la plus intéressante ! J'ai même emmené mes outils !

- Je lui ai massacré les parties donc je pense qu'il a eu son compte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu proposais ?

- Oh, quelque chose qu'il ne pourra JAMAIS oublier. Tu ne vas pas regretter.

Pourquoi pas ! Il le mérite, j'ai tellement souffert à cause de lui. Je vais suivre le plan de Joé je peux avoir confiance.

Le tatouage que laisse apercevoir la robe dos-nu correspond très bien à Joé. Si je ne me trompe pas le kanji inscrit dans le creux de ses reins veut dire destruction. Je crois que ce tatouage est une mise en garde.

Je suis cette femme fascinante jusqu'au grand salon, si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est là que se trouve le billard. Elle ouvre les deux grandes portes sans mal, petite j'étais incapable de les pousser.

- Oh Chaton tu as fait vite ! Bonjour Rosalie.

- Rosie je te présente Aron ma moitie.

- Bonjour. Répondis-je timidement

- Chaton j'ai changé un peu le plan, j'ai improvisé. Roy partait donc j'ai profité de mon influence pour l'isoler ici. Je lui ai offert un verre de bourbon pour le faire patienter.

- Qu'est qui lui est arrivé pour être autant sonné ? Demanda Joé en souriant

Elle se doute de ce que son chéri a fait. Ils sont bien assortis ces deux-là.

- Trois fois rien, je l'ai juste convaincu de rester en le droguant légèrement.

- Je déteinds beaucoup trop sur toi. Bon c'est parfait comme ça il ne va pas hurler pendant que je m'occupe de lui.

La Joé commence à me faire peur, elle ne compte quand même pas le torturer ? Bon mon coté sadique n'aurait rien contre mais même si c'est un salop, un connard, il ne vaut pas le cout de finir en prison pour lui.

- Joé qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

- Ah ! C'est une bonne question ! C'est toi qui va choisir ! Aron sort les modèles s'il te plait.

Oh… elle veut lui faire un tatouage ? Elle est dingue, folle mais c'est une idée de génie ! Je regarde tous les modèles qu'elle me propose. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

- Moi j'ai imaginé que ça serait bien de lui faire un tatouage avec inscrit dans le plus de langues possibles « Je suis un violeur ne m'approchez pas » ou alors…

- Fais ça s'il te plait.

- Ok c'est parti, on va en avoir pour un moment. Aron tu peux le menotter avec les belles menottes roses à fourrure s'il te plait.

- Oui pas de problème.

Joé commence son long travail, une fois qu'elle aura fini, cette ordure se rappellera tous les jours en voyant ces tatouages que c'est un salop qui détruit des femmes. Sa réputation va en prendre un sacré coup aussi. _(samy: ohhh c mechant !hihihi)_

**JOE**

Enfin fini ! Je suis très contente du résultat, pas un morceau de son corps n'a été épargné. Je lui souhaite bien du courage pour trouver quelqu'un qui acceptera de lui retirer tous ses tatouages.

Bon maintenant on va l'abandonner en slip léopard menotté sur le billard. Je ne sais pas qui va le découvrir mais ça va être une sacrée surprise.

Il est temps de passer à la dernière phase du plan. Nous sortons du salon, guidés par Rosalie. Aron file devant, il se fait discret comme je lui ai demandé. Je ne veux pas que les gens présents soit au courant de sa participation. Moi ma réputation bah j'en ai pas donc je m'en fous ce que peuvent penser les gens de moi, les seules qui comptent c'est Aron, Bella et Rose maintenant.

Je laisse Rosie faire sa grande entrée, je la suis discrètement. Ce beau monde se tait, se retourne sur son passage, en même temps c'est normal Rosalie est vraiment très belle, elle a la classe.

C'est parents sont décomposés, voir leur fille vêtue si peu doit leur faire un choc. Je souris de plaisir, la fin de Mr et Mme Hale est proche. Rose semble dans son milieu, elle sourit, discute calmement.

Sa mère pâlit de plus en plus, son père est plus froid, je décèle une légère inquiétude. Ils ont raison de s'en faire. Un seul faux pas et leur réputation est détruite, réduite à néant.

- Jeune fille est-ce que je me trompe où vous ne seriez pas la petite Rosalie Hale ? Demanda une petite vieille qui croule sous des bijoux trop lourds pour son âge.

- C'est bien cela Madame.

- Je croyais que vous étiez partie au couvent à l'âge de 16ans ?

- Non pas vraiment, j'ai fugué si vous voulez tout savoir. Mes chers parents voulaient me marier avec mon violeur. Vous comprendrez que j'ai préféré partir.

- Oh mon dieu pauvre chéri ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là !

- Je suis censée assister à l'annonce de mon mariage avec mon ex-fiancé mais j'aime mieux me venger.

- Oui je comprends.

- Merci Madame bonne soirée.

Parfait, qu'est ce qu'il y a de mieux qu'une petite vieille qui adore raconter les secrets les plus cachés des familles fortunées ? Leur réputation va vite en prendre un coup, à la fin de la soirée tous les invités seront au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la famille Hale.

Oh tiens Mr Hale semble furieux, il s'approche dangereusement de Rosie. Il signe sa perte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Rosalie ! Et c'est quoi cette tenue !

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je suis en train de révéler les plus sombres secrets de votre famille cher père.

- Tu vas te taire ! Je vais annoncer ton mariage et tu vas obéir.

- Sinon quoi ? Regarde tout le monde nous observe. Ta belle réputation est entrain de se ternir. A la fin de cette soirée tu n'auras plus rien. Goute à ma vengeance. La famille parfaite n'existera plus jamais aux yeux de tout ce beau monde. Vas-y annonce mon mariage et tu verras ce qui va te retomber dessus.

Oh il hésite, il ne pense pas sa fille capable de détruire ce qu'il a durement construit. Je vais peut-être lui donner un aperçut de ce qui l'attend.

- Madame Swan.

- Oui Joé ?

- L'accord a été signé, vous êtes le nouveau PDG de society Hale.

- Quoi ! Comment peux-tu…

- Et oui, vous pensiez qu'en me mariant à Roy votre entreprise ne coulerait pas. Vous avez du rire de bonheur quand je suis arrivée. J'étais la solution à vos dettes.

- Et bien je préfère être votre fin. J'ai racheté tout ce qui était à vous. Vous n'avez plus rien.

J'ai été un génie sur ce coup, ça n'a pas été facile de détourner les lois en notre avantage. Mais l'argent peut tout faire. Maintenant Rosalie détient tout et son père n'a plus rien. Je commence à penser que ce plan est bien mieux que faire tout exploser. **_(samy: excellent !)_**

C'est classe, tout le gratin écoute religieusement ce qu'il se passe entre le père et la fille. Les regards accusateurs fixent de plus en plus Mr et Mme Hale, c'est fini. Leur réputation est morte, la société ne voudra jamais plus d'eux parmi eux, ils sont détruits.

Mr et Mme Hale cherchent du soutien parmi les invités mais ils n'obtiennent que du dégout. Mon homme s'avance dignement, son visage n'a jamais été aussi froid.

- J'aurai honte si j'étais vous. Madame Swan, je suis affreusement désolée de ce que ces immondes gens vous ont fait. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit demandez-le moi. Baron Lesfeux pour vous servir.

OH ! La classe ! Comment j'ai fait pour tomber sur un homme aussi beau, sexy, drôle, charmeur, intelligent. J'ai même du mal à lui trouver des défauts. Bon on peut rentrer j'en ai fini avec cette mission.

- Merci Baron. J'aimerai rentrer retrouver mon mari le plus rapidement possible. Ces quatre jours de séquestration m'ont épuisée.

- Mon jet m'attend, allons-y.

Et voila c'est bouclé ! Qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué les missions. Il faudra que je remercie Isie je me suis bien amusée. En plus j'ai eu quand même trois jours avec mon homme c'est parfait !

Allez on rentre au Canada, je dépose Rosie et après direction New York pour y laisser Aron. Attention Isie j'arrive ! J'ai hâte de voir si la relation « Isie-bad » a évolué. _(samy: et moi donc !)_

**FIN du chapitre 42**

* * *

Alors ça été ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai comme d'habitude hâte d'avoir vos avis.

La suite, je ne sais pas trop pour quand mais j'ai les idées donc ça va aller =)

Bisous

A bientôt


	48. bonne année

Bonne année 2012 !

Je vous souhaite que des bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année, la santé (très important), la réussite dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez et l'amour. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié.

Bon je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas de nouveau chap à vous offrir pour ce début d'année =( Le chap est commencé les idées sont dans ma tête mais je n'ai pas le temps et ni la motivation. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais m' y remettre au plus vite j'espère que vous allez me pardonner pour l'attente encore.

Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait plaisir comme d'habitude sans elle j'aurai du mal =) MERCI ! et désolée de n'avoir pas répondu =( Je commence mal l'année entant qu'auteur =( saut que je me rattrape !

Bon je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps bon weekend !

A très vite (enfin j'espère)

GROS BISOUS

mimicam


	49. Chapter 43

Oui c'est bien moi !

De retour avec un nouveau chap ENFIN ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente.J'ai été très occupé entre la conception et la réalisation de mon bijoux, les stages et le cap qui approche. Il ne faut pas croire que ça se crée en quelques heures j'y suis depuis septembre et j'ai fini mon collier le15 mars oups …je m'égare dans ma passion ^^

Bon je vous laisse lire enfin ce chap BONNE LECTURE

MERCI pour vos reviews elle me donne de la motivation sans vous je pense que j'aurai arrêté cette fic.

Galswinthe, SaskiaMariusCamille76, Dex-DaZzLinG, anayata, xalexeex25, pattinseuse, Lilo03, Choupine, alicia38, Mariefandetwilight, lyllou42, pattinseuse, vinie65, Jackye, veronika crepuscule, littlemissbelly, yayalia, , lilith-tw-vd-hp, LFM'Ines, Grazie.

* * *

aussidagility : Salut bienvenu ! Je suis très flattée que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle t'apporte quelque chose ^^ J'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire =) Je suis heureuse que tu es une Joé dans ta vie c'est important. Moi aussi j'adore Joé c'est mon perso préféré. Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé ce message je dois avouer que je doute très souvent de ce que j'écris et ce que tu as mise dans ta review me motive et me rassure. MERCI BEAUCOUP. Gros bisous A bientôt j'espère.

Lolipops1818 : Coucou toi ! je t'avais reconnu ^^ je vais très bien juste débordée et toi comment tu vas ? Merci pour ta review ça m'a redonné un coup de pouce ^^ j'étais pas motivée et voila un message très motivant =) J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Merci gros bisous A très vite sur sky ^^

Laurie : Désolée Laurie pour l'attente mais voila enfin le chap j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçut =)Je te remercie pour les nombreuses reviews que tu m'as laissé ça m'a fait très plaisir =) Bonne lecture A très vite.

Morgane : Coucou toi ! Enfin je me suis décidée à écrire j'en ai mis du temps ! Désolée j'espère que je vais réussir à me faire pardonner avec ce chap enfin ce n'est pas gagné avec mon coté sadique.

Je suis contente que l'histoire de rose t'ai plut j'avais envie de m'amuser et de vous faire rire un peu =) moi aussi je regrette que joé n'ai pas fait tout sauté ^^ ça sera pour une prochaine fois =)

Comme d'hab j'ai hate de lire ton message merci d'etre au rendez vous ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire ta review ton avis et toujours passionnant.

Bon j'ai réservé ma grotte pour les mois prochains =)Bonne lecture à très vite Gros bisous.

* * *

**Bon un petit résumé s'impose après cette longue attente =(**

Donc Bella a pour nouveau doc le père d'Edward. Le doc doit bien sûr garder le secret. Joé part en mission sauver Rosalie séquestrée par ses adorables parents. Bella reste à New York pour finir ses bagages.

Joé et Aron sortent Rose de sa prison dorée puis ils la ramènent à Emmett. Notre Joé part retrouver Bella pour la soutenir pendant son traitement.

Voilà la suite

CHAPITRE 43 : La croisée des chemins

**JOE **

ENFIN arrivée ! Maintenant j'espère que le Doc est chez lui parce que faire tout ce chemin pour rien, ça me ferait profondément chier. Elle est drôle Isie ce n'est pas si simple que ça de la retrouver sans son portable ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas une blonde sans neurone. Papa Cullen doit bien savoir où est sa patiente.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le pressentiment que je ne dois pas perdre de temps pour rejoindre Isie et Edward. Je comble les quelques mètres qui me sépare de la porte d'entrée.

Allez pour une fois je vais sonner, Mme Cullen m'a semblée être une femme pleine de surprise, dès le premier coup d'œil mon instinct m'a mis en garde. Elle parait calme et douce mais je suis sure qu'elle est terrifiante si elle le désire. Je suis certaine qu'elle cache bien son jeu. Et puis Alice tient bien de quelqu'un…

- Bonjour est-ce que Mr Cullen est là ? Demandai-je à sa femme qui me jugeait du regard

- Euh oui. Edward est là, enfin je pense que c'est mon fil que vous voulez voir et non mon mari ?

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment ça ! Qu'est ce que fout Bad ici ! Il est censé être en tournée avec Isie. Bon pas de panique… la tournée a dû reporter son départ de quelques jours ou alors Isie a voulu attendre mon retour. Je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans sa chambre, à l'étage troisième porte à gauche. Il ne va…

Je file comme une fusée sans la laisser exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Edward va m'expliquer ce changement de plan. Je déteste quand mes plans ne se déroulent pas comme prévus.

J'ouvre doucement la porte et oui… aujourd'hui je fais des efforts mais ça ne va pas durer, c'est chiant d'ouvrir les portes normalement. C'est beaucoup plus simple de les défoncer et l'effet est plus théâtral et drôle.

Mais c'est QUOI ce bordel ? Il ne va pas bien l'artiste, c'est quoi cette idée de rester dans le noir pour jouer de la guitare ? C'est un air mélancolique qui m'accueille dans cet antre un peu trop sombre qui sent franchement le renfermé.

Je distingue à peine Edward assis par terre dans un coin. J'ai un putain de frisson qui me prend, c'est mauvais, très mauvais.

Je m'avance sur le son d'une guitare qui est de plus en plus triste, c'est une musique bien trop dépressive à mon gout même si c'est vraiment magnifique. C'est qu'il arriverait presque à me faire verser une petite larme.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre les artistes, je trouve que c'est un peu tordu de se mettre dans des conditions dépressives pour pouvoir écrire des morceaux. Il faut être un peu fou pour être artiste. Enfin bref…je ne suis pas là pour percer leurs mystères.

- Salut Beau gosse.

- Bell…

- Et bah dit donc ! Si à chaque fois que tu composes tu es dans cet état tu devrais envisager d'arrêter.

Non mais sérieux il a une sale gueule. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre ? Ça refoule l'homme de Cro-Magnon. Une bonne douche s'impose pourtant je ne suis pas du genre à faire des chichis. J'en ai vu d'autres.

- Joé ?

- Et bah ! C'est impressionnant de voir que la création peut être néfaste pour l'artiste. Non mais sérieusement ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti et que tu n'as pas pris une douche ?

- …

- Edward, atterris !

OH MON DIEU ! Alors là je n'en reviens pas pourtant j'en ai vu des choses, mais cette fois ça me scotche. La lumière des rideaux tirés par mes bons soins me permet de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je verrai THE beau gosse aussi miteux. Quoi que même avec sa barbe d'au moins une semaine il garde un certain charme. Par contre les cheveux on n'en parle même pas, c'est une catastrophe.

Non mais c'est quoi ce merdier ? Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête la musique si ça le met dans cette situation. C'est dingue il a tellement minci, son teint est beaucoup trop blafard. Il semble si triste, détruit, misérable…ce n'est pas normal. Ses yeux sont si creusés et rouges, je veux bien croire qu'il a une conscience professionnelle très développé mais ce n'est pas humain de se mettre dans un tel état juste pour cré…

- Edward. Où est Bella ? Demandai-je inquiète

- … ce n'est que le silence et un regard triste, détruit et désolé qui me répond.

- OU EST-ELLE BON SANG ! REPONDS ! Criai-je en le secouant

- Joé… Bella est…partie.

NON ce n'est pas possible ? Elle n'a pas fait ça, elle m'avait promis ! NON Bella n'abandonnerait pas ! Je…Ma Isie ne peut pas abandonner, elle doit avancer, vivre. ELLE N'A PAS LE DROIT de… de me laisser de coté. C'est à moi de la protéger, ce n'est pas elle qui doit m'épargner !

- Je suis désolé Joé. Dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras pour me consoler.

C'est une des rares fois dans ma vie que je me laissais aller à pleurer. J'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer, qu'un poids beaucoup trop lourd m'écrase. Je n'ai pas plus de force… me débattre ? Pas encore. Je me sens trahie, triste, déçue. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle fuirait, du moins je ne croyais pas qu'elle me laisserait derrière. Je me doutais bien qu'elle partirait pour « épargner » Edward mais avec moi elle n'avait pas besoin ! J'ai été stupide sur ce coup-là ! Non mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! C'était tellement évident, Edward dépressif tout était tellement clair.

Je suis en colère contre moi, Edward et surtout Isie. Je connais bien Isie, elle a décidé de disparaitre mais je ne vais pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Je vais la pourchasser, qu'elle le veuille ou pas. Je vais la retrouver. Il est hors de question que j'accepte son choix stupide sans rien dire. C'est mal me connaitre, si le faut je la chercherai jusqu'au bout du monde. Elle va m'entendre quand je vais la choper !

Parole de Joé, Isabella Marie Swan va apprendre qu'une mère n'abandonne JAMAIS ses petits ! On va voir qui de nous deux est la plus têtue. La chasse va bientôt être ouverte.

- Ca va aller Joé. Bella reviendra vers toi, vous vous comprenez tellement…

- Edward raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans le moindre détail. S'il te plait.

**EDWARD**

Joé… je suis… je n'ai jamais vu Joé être si démunie et triste. Bella est vraiment très importante pour elle. Je ne pense pas que Joé verserai des larmes pour quelqu'un d'autre que Bella mise à part son âme-sœur peut-être.

Bella pourquoi tu fais souffrir tes proches ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux mais… je suis tellement triste, déçu et en colère. Pourtant tu m'avais prévenu mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je croyais que j'aurai le temps de t'apprivoiser avant ton départ mais j'ai eu tout faux.

- Ca va aller Joé. Bella reviendra vers toi, vous vous comprenez tellement…

- Edward raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé dans le moindre détail. S'il te plait.

- Je…ce n'est pas simple à raconter, c'est tellement brouillé dans mon esprit Joé…

Ce qu'il s'est passé était tellement fort que je ne sais même pas si je vais être capable de mettre des mots sur ce que nous avons vécu. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'aimer pouvait être aussi fort, pur et destructeur.

**Flash Back deux heures après le départ de Joé (pvo Edward)**

J'en ai marre ! Cet acteur de pacotille me fait perdre mon temps ! Si, il n'arrive pas dans cinq minutes, je me barre. Il se démerdera pour chercher un autre appartement ! Joé est bien gentille d'avoir mis en vente mon appartement mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça en ce moment. J'ai mes bagages à faire… MERDE ! Bella ! J'ai complètement oublié de la prévenir que demain on part à midi...

Oh tiens, on dirait que Mr l'acteur s'est enfin décidé à me prévenir qu'il sera en retard. Je décroche …

- Oui Allo ?

- …

- Bonsoir.

- …

- Vous êtes peut-être désolé mais ça fait une heure que je vous attends ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire Monsieur. Si vous voulez cet appartement passez demain matin après je pars pour une durée indéterminée. Au revoir.

Je raccroche énervé et m'assois par terre dans cet appartement vide et froid. Je soupire...Tout ce temps perdu pour rien…Et dire que j'aurai pu être avec Bella à la place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es nostalgique ?

Je tourne mon regard dans sa direction, elle est là si belle et décontractée, appuyée contre le mur. Elle dégage tellement de confiance en soi et de force mais si je creuse un peu plus loin, j'arrive à voir une douceur, une fragilité touchante. Plus je passe du temps avec Bella et plus elle capture mon cœur.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Demandais-je curieux

- Secret défense. Alors nostalgique ?

Toujours aussi mystérieuse, je me demande si un jour elle n'aura plus de secret pour moi ? Non, je crois qu'elle ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. C'est ce qui fait son charme.

Bella me rejoint, en s'asseyant près de moi, j'ai le bonheur de pouvoir sentir son doux parfum fruité. J'aimerai tellement la prendre dans mes bras, comme l'aurait fait un couple d'amoureux mais j'ai l'impression que si je lui montre mes sentiments elle va disparaitre.

-Je devais remettre mes clés au nouveau propriétaire de cet appartement mais il a eu un empêchement. Je ne suis pas vraiment nostalgique. Je suis heureux de tourner enfin cette page de ma vie. Expliquai-je blasé.

- Ta voisin…

- Ma chère voisine ma prévenue qu'elle me trouvait plus aussi cool. Elle m'a dit préférer son futur voisin. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là Bella ? Demandai-je curieux.

- Le pauvre… je plaints vraiment cet acteur. Ce n'est pas un cadeau ta folle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle tourne autour du pot. Je vois bien qu'elle est là pour me parler de quelque chose.

- Bella pourquoi es-tu là ? Insistai-je

- Je te cherchais.

- Pour… ?

- Je… on doit parler…

Je la fixe de mes yeux vert, elle est si belle. C'est incroyable en si peu de temps j'ai appris à lire en elle. Si quelqu'un était là, à l'observer, il ne verrait que confiance, froideur dans son regard, dans son expression et dans sa position. Mais tout est faux ! Je vois tellement plus, je me rends compte que… son masque n'est plus rien avec moi. Je vois à travers si clairement. Je vois dans ses yeux sa peur, sa tristesse, ses douleurs. Son corps me crie son angoisse et son visage me montre ses peines.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien compris les poèmes et les chansons d'amour qu'à cet instant. Il n'y a aucun doute, j'aime cette femme, ses peurs, ses joies, ses douleurs sont les miennes. Je lis en elle comme elle lit en moi. C'est ELLE, elle est unique. C'est mon âme sœur. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir compris plus vite !

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me le dise je sais… je connais Bella.

- Tu pars.

- …

Son silence me tue, j'espérais me tromper mais… non, … je l'avais senti. Pourquoi si vite ? Je ne veux pas, pas maintenant, pas déjà ! NON je dois la retenir ! Je ne peux pas la laisser, Je l'aime ! Elle est ma vie, mon univers. J'ai besoin d'elle et je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je dois lui dire… je ne peux pas abandonner ! Je ne vais pas lui faciliter sa fuite.

- Bella… reste…. S'il te plait... Reste encore un peu… attends la fin de la tournée. Laisse-moi un peu de temps ! Tu verras, après tu ne voudras plus partir. Je t'en prie. Soufflai-je désespéré

- S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus dures. Dit-elle le regard implorant.

- Non Bella, je ne vais pas te faciliter les choses ! Reste… J'ai… BESOIN DE TOI !

- Edward… Je suis désolée. Je… restons en là, je t'en prie. Je me suis bien trop attardée. J'aurai dû partir après notre rencontre au Canada. Je suis désolée… On se dit au revoir comme des amis qui se reverrons peut-être un jour c'est le mieux pour…

- NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible… Comme pourrais-je dire adieu à la femme de ma vie, à mon âme sœur ?

- Non. Edward, ne fais pas cela. Supplie-t'elle en pleurant

- Je t'aime Bella.

- NON ! C'est l'heure de me retirer. Je suis désolée Edward. Je te souhaite une belle vie. Tu trouveras la femme qu'il te faut… elle sera tout mon contraire. Dit-elle d'un rire forcé.

Elle s'avance vers la porte d'entrée tremblante. Je sais qu'elle est déchirée, son cœur veut rester auprès de moi mais sa raison veut partir. Elle lutte contre moi et elle-même. Je peux y arriver, je dois y arriver !

Je ne réfléchis plus, je me jette sur la porte entrouverte. C'est avec violence que j'abats mes deux mains de chaque coté du visage de Bella sur la porte. Je fixe ma Bella comme jamais je ne l'ai fait. Je peux voir son masque s'effriter au fil des secondes. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur son doux visage. Je réduis cet espace insupportable entre nous. Elle ne peut plus fuir, coincée entre moi et cette porte.

- Bella, c'est toi qu'il me faut, personne d'autres ! Dis-je sûr comme jamais je ne l'ai été de toute ma vie.

- Je suis déso…

Je ne la laisse pas finir, je la prends dans mes bras. Je la serre tout contre moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je me sens si bien, le nez dans son cou, je pourrais rester éternellement ainsi.

-Je te veux toi et ton sourire, toi et ton rire, ta voix et tes yeux si malicieux. Je veux tout de toi, même ton sale caractère, tes larmes et tes peurs. Je t'aime Bella. Susurrais-je tendrement au creux de son oreille.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ses mots pour comprendre qu'elle m'aime aussi, ses larmes parlent pour elle. Je ne sais pas tout, je n'ai pas la capacité de lire dans ses pensées mais je sens que son cœur pleure. Elle m'aime mais… elle doit partir, elle ne voit pas d'autres solutions. J'ai échoué, elle partira…

- Reste avec moi ou emmène-moi avec toi. A deux on est plus fort Dis-je suppliant

Je sais que tout ce que je pourrai dire n'y changera rien. Elle est tellement têtue… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer. Je quitte son cou à regret, je la fixe dans les yeux pour me gorger de son regard que j'aime tant.

Tellement de choses sont dites par de simples regards. L'amour c'est fort, pur et destructeur.

- Edward, je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas ça. Nous allons souffrir mais je dois te le dire au moins une fois, je sais que tu ne vas pas comprendre personne ne peut comprendre… Je …

- Chut tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Je le sais. Oui je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pars mais je ne peux rien y changer je le vois dans ton regard. Tu es déterminée à partir pour… je ne sais même pas pourquoi …

- Je t'aim...

Non je ne veux pas qu'elle me dise c'est trois petits mots si beaux. Non pas comme ça ! Pas en guise d'adieu. Je ne laisse pas Bella terminer, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme ça, sans prévenir, dans une douceur incroyable. Plus rien ne compte, la seule importance est ses lèvres pulpeuse et cette langue taquine. Nous oublions tout le reste, seuls nos corps se frôlant, parlent pour nous.

**Fin du flash back **

Tout les non-dits ont été dévoilés mais trop tard. Nous avons perdu trop de temps à nous tourner autour… si seulement… Non ! les « si » ne changeront rien à notre histoire. Bella est partie et ne reviendra surement jamais.

- Edward qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que tu l'aies embrassé ? Bella t'a dit autre chose ? Demanda Joé attentive au moindre indice que Bella aurait pu laisser.

- Bella n'a rien dit d'autre. Nous avons couché ensemble, à mon réveil j'étais seul. Elle a attendu que je m'endorme pour partir….Expliquais-je froidement.

- Elle n'a rien laissé ? Un mot ? Quelque chose ?

-…

Je me lève péniblement, j'ouvre l'étui de ma guitare et en sors une lettre. Je soupire en repensant à mon dur réveil. La place froide de Bella, le silence de mon ancien appartement… la découverte de cette lettre à la place de la femme de ma vie. Je pensais que parler de ce qui s'était passé me ferait du bien mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Je tends la lettre à Joé, je n'ai pas la force de la lire une seconde fois.

**JOE**

Oh Isie qu'as-tu fait. Toi qui ne voulais surtout pas faire souffrir Edward c'est bien raté. Comment as-tu pu te planter autant ? Te connaissant tu as du lutter comme jamais pour étouffer ce que te dictait ton cœur. Je n'imagine pas dans quel état tu dois être.  
Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide parfois ! Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si tu n'avais rien caché de ta maladie à Edward et ta famille. J'ai tant envie de tout leur dire mais…je ne peux pas, je te l'ai promis. Je suis obligée de regarder les dégâts de ton départ sans rien dire. Ils souffrent tellement de n'avoir aucune explication. Je sais pourquoi tu fais tout cela mais plus ça ne va plus… je doute de ton raisonnement.

**Flash Back**

Je ne suis pas rassurée, je devrais rester avec Isie. Bon le plus dur ça va être de la convaincre maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine Joé ? Demanda Isie inquiète.

- Tu ne crois pas que je devrais rester avec toi? Tu as laissé Emmett de côté pour lui éviter de revivre ce qui s'est passé avec Benny... mais moi je suis là. Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule! Je sais que tu es forte mais... tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, je veux rester à tes côtés Isie. Je ne peux pas te laisser affronter ta maladie seule. Et je peux encore moins te laisser mourir seule sans personne pour être à tes côtés. Je serai là jusqu'à ton dernier soupir! Expliquai-je sérieusement.

- Joé, tu ne peux pas rester, tu as une vie en dehors de moi. Je te rappelle que tu as ton boss qui n'attend plus que ton retour pour te donner une sacrée correction qui va te faire frémir. Je suis jalouse.

- Isie, je suis sérieuse. Mon homme c'est mon affaire. Il sait très bien que je suis sauvage et que parfois je disparais donc ne t'inquiète pas pour notre couple. Si j'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai juste à aller à son bureau à New York. Et puis, tu n'as pas être jalouse... si tu le voulais vraiment je suis sure que Bad Boy serait ravi de te donner une correction. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Joé... je suis assez forte... et puis je ne suis pas seule... et si je ne meure que dans deux ans ? Tu ne vas pas rester tout ce temps?

- Ah oui... ? Qui donc est cette personne qui va rester à tes côtés. Je suis curieuse... Attends, ne me dit rien, ça ne serait pas un certain Bad Boy par hasard... Et puis si tu meurs dans deux ans seulement comme tu dis, on va profiter à fond de ces derniers instants.

- Oui, Edward sera à mes côtés.

- Isie, soit tu te payes ma tête, soit tu te mens à toi-même. Soupirai-je

- Comment ça?  
- Bella, sérieusement... tu crois vraiment que tu vas rester aux côtés d'Edward en sachant que tu vas mourir? Tu n'en as pas conscience pour l'instant mais à un moment tu vas l'éloigner de toi pour lui éviter comme à Emmett de souffrir. Est-ce que tu vas infliger ça à l'homme que tu aimes... Non bien sûr... Je te connais. Tu te défileras quand tu prendras conscience que Bad Boy est plus qu'un ami...

- Joé, tu as peut-être raison... mais pour l'instant je veux juste profiter de la compagnie d'Edward. Avec lui, j'oublie tout le reste... donc je vais éviter de trop penser et je verrai bien le moment venu.

- En attendant, ma belle... je ne te quitte plus jusqu'à la fin. Tu peux fuir... où tu iras j'irai.

**FIN du FLASH BACK**

Isie il y a des jours, tu n'es franchement pas un cadeau ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Edward est… brisé par tes conneries. Je t'en veux, il ne méritait pas ce que tu lui as fait. Tu as été stupide et égoïste d'avouer tes sentiments avant de partir ! Bon sang qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Edward a le droit de savoir pourquoi tu es partie MERDE ! ET puis il m'énerve lui aussi, il t'en veut même pas ! NON mais sérieux ce mec est une perle ! Il accepte !

-Elle n'a rien laissé ? Un mot ? Quelque chose ? Demandai-je curieuse

- …

Il se dirige vers son étui. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il prend dedans. Je suppose qu'Isie a laissé finalement quelque chose. Si seulement ça pouvait être une lettre qui dit la vérité sur son départ.

C'est la main tremblante qu'Edward me tend la lettre qu'elle a laissé. Je vois dans son regard tant de souffrance ça fait mal. Eddy est maintenant comme un fils pour moi. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas relire cette lettre… que ça soit trop dur, alors c'est silencieusement que je commence ma lecture.

_Edward_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre. Elle va nous faire plus de mal que de bien mais…je ne peux pas te quitter ainsi, pas après cette nuit._

_Je cherche les mots en te regardant dormir, il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai te dire mais ça nous détruirai bien plus que cet adieu, crois-moi c'est mieux comme ça. _

_Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner d'explication et excuse-moi si cette lettre est brouillon, je dois avouer que je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis. _

_Je suis égoïste mais je dois te le dire, Edward Antony Masen Cullen JE T'AIME_

_Je regrette et regretterai tout le restant de ma vie de ne pas avoir pu être a tes cotés plus longtemps. Surtout ne m'attend pas, vis et oublie moi. Je t'en supplie avance, ne regarde plus jamais derrière toi. CARPE DIEM. Je sais que ce que je te demande est dur mais je t'en prie essaye de toutes tes forces._

_Je suis désolée j'aurai tant aimé que ça se passe autrement. MERCI pour ses doux moments passés avec toi_

_Adieu Edward_

_Tendrement Bella _

Oh… je suis… je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi en penser. Isie l'aime. Je… ce n'est pas un scoop mais je pensais du moins, j'espérais que leur amour retiendrait Isie mais je me suis gourée. Et bien comme il faut ! Je me lève pour remettre cette lettre à sa place…

- Joé.

- Euh oui ?

-Que signifie Carpe Diem pour Bella ? Pourquoi elle a mis ces mots ?

Ah… Je soupire de lassitude. Je sors mon ancienne plaque militaire caché sous mon pull. C'est difficilement que je la tends à Edward. Cette plaque représente beaucoup pour moi, elle ne me quitte jamais. Elle est un poids que je porterai jusqu'à ma mort. Ce bijou est un souvenir de tout ce que j'ai enduré, des personnes que j'ai dû tuer, des douleurs que j'ai supportées, des conséquences de mes choix et de mes actes… Ça représente tellement de regret, de peur, de violence. Ma plaque me rappelle mon passé, je n'ai pas le droit de l'oublier.

Edward ne me coupe pas dans mes sombres pensées, il attend que je lui explique.

- J'ai offert une plaque similaire à celle que tu tiens à Isie. Tu dois comprendre que ce que tu tiens, signifie beaucoup pour moi. Enlever ma plaque c'est très dur. Je vie avec et je mourrais avec. Je pense que tu saisis l'importance de ce bijou.

Vois-tu pour les 20 ans d'Isie je lui ai offert une plaque presque identique à la mienne. La seule différence est l'inscription Carpe Diem. « Cueille le jour sans te soucier du lendemain » Je voulais qu'Isie par ce bijou se souvienne qui faut profiter du moment présent et d'en tirer tous les bénéfices, sans s'inquiéter ni du jour ni de l'heure de sa mort. Je ne désir pas que sa plaque est la même signification que la mienne. Je porte un fardeau, Isie devait avoir quelque chose qui l'aide à vivre pleinement comme elle l'entend, sans regret.

-Je…comprends. Bella a voulu me laisser quelque chose aussi. Tout comme tu l'avais fait pour ses 20 ans. Dit-il tristement

- Oui. Répondis-je sombrement en remettant mon bien précieux autour de mon cou.

Nous restons silencieux dans une atmosphère sombre et triste à penser, à se souvenir et à se questionner pendant un certain temps. Je me demande ce que pense Edward ? Je le plains, il est tellement dans le flou. Moi je sais pourquoi elle a fui mais il ne sait rien, il ne peut qu'imaginer. Ce qui est bien pire que la vérité.

Isie où peux-tu être ?

- Joé ? Vous savez pourquoi elle est partie. Est-ce que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter, d'espérer qu'elle reviendra ?

- Je… je ne peux pas te rassurer Edward. Je suis désolée. Isie… n'espère pas son retour.

- hum…

- Mais on peut la retrouver Edward. Elle a besoin de nous. Je vais la retrouver ! Et je peux te dire qu'elle va souffrir d'avoir profiter de mon absence pour fuir. Dis-je remotivée à bloc.

- Arrête de te lamenter et de déprimer. Tu aimes Isie.

- Euh…

- Ce n'était pas une question ! Bouge-toi ! Cherche là si elle t'est indispensable ! Si elle est l'amour de ta vie fais quelque chose ! Maintenant est-ce que tu peux vivre sans Isie ?

- …

- Là c'est une question !

- Non. Je l'aime, elle m'est indispensable. Sans elle je ne suis qu'une épave, je ne fais que survivre.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Oui je dois la chercher !

- Bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je… je vais faire ce que je sais faire : jouer et chanter. Je rejoins la tournée. Elle finira bien par entendre mon appel. Dit-il confiant

- Si tu le dis. Répondis-je très septique.

- Joé tu me tiendras au courant de l'avancée de tes recherches ? S'il te plait.

- Oui bien sûr. Prends soin de toi Edward.

-Merc…

- Bon j'y vais, j'ai déjà une semaine de retard sur Isie. Il faut que je me bouge. A bientôt Sexy Boy

Je sors encore un peu triste mais je suis rassurée, Edward semble aller un peu mieux. Il est remotivé tout comme moi. Je sens que ça va être galère, Isie sait très bien disparaitre, je n'aurai pas du lui apprendre. Bon par où commencer ? Le Doc c'était une bonne idée de départ. Allez c'est partie, la chasse est ouverte !

**BELLA **

Je dois me bouger ! Ça fait une semaine que je me morfonds au fond de mon lit ça commence à bien faire ! Je suis malade mais pas paralysée. Demain je quitte cette baraque, je n'en peux plus. J'ai bien trop repensé à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward. L'immobilité ne me réussit vraiment pas.

Combien de fois j'ai voulu l'appeler pour tout lui dire ? Mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'embarquer dans mes tentatives de traitements qui vont être sombres et douloureux. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward me voit souffrir et mourir à petit feu, ça serait trop dur pour nous deux.

J'ai abandonné la tournée et Edward pour me consacrer à 100 % à ma guérison. Je vais vivre pour lui, il a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de lui... Il va être ma motivation. Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut…

Louis toque pour signalisé son entrée. Il dépose silencieusement mon diner près de mon lit. Je m'efforce de lui faire un sourire pour le remercier. J'ai l'impression de redevenir une petite fille. Enfant Louis prenait toujours soin de moi quand j'étais malade.

- Mademoiselle a besoin d'autre chose ?

- Est-ce que tu peux m'apporter un téléphone s'il te plait.

- Oui bien sûr Mademoiselle.

- Louis… pas besoin de « Mademoiselle » avec moi. S'il te plait.

- Je reviens tout de suite Bella.

- Merci

Bon il est grand temps de mettre en place le plan guérison. Je dois d'abord appeler Carlisle, on a quelques petites choses à mettre au point. Je sors doucement de ma couette chaude. Je me sens un peu plus faible de jours en jours. Je sais que la maladie commence à bombarder mon corps. Il va falloir que je contre-attaque rapidement si je veux gagner la guerre.

Louis me tend le portable en me souriant tristement, je pense qu'il a compris que je dois partir.

- Je suppose que je dois faire tes bagages.

- Oui ça serait bien. Que le strict nécessaire, je veux voyager sans être encombré. Louis… merci

J'attends que la porte soit fermée pour composer le numéro du Doc.

- Bonsoir Carlisle.

- Oh ! Comment va ma patiente préférée aujourd'hui ?

- Ca peut aller.

- Bella… Joé est arrivé.

- Oh… Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas ravie de ma petite disparition.

- Elle est furieuse. Je viens d'avoir sa visite et je peux te dire qu'elle est terrifiante. Tu as de la chance que j'ai l'habitude avec Esmée. J'ai eu un mal fou à m'en débarrasser. Tu es sure qu'elle ne va pas te retrouver chez tes parents ?

- Oh ça ne risque pas ! J'ai coupé les liens que j'avais avec eux donc Joé et Emmett ne penseront jamais à venir me chercher ici. Bon je pense qu'il est l'heure pour moi de faire mes bagages. De toute façon ça tombe très bien mes parents rentre demain.

- Hum… il me semble que ça serait plus raisonnable. Où vas-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… je vais me laisser guider par le vent…

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas me dire où tu vas.

- Grillée. Zut alors ! Je vais voir avec la liste des spécialistes que tu m'as donnés, j'ai l'embarras du choix.

- S'il te plait Bella, donne-moi de temps en temps de tes nouvelles.

- Désolée Doc, mais c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Merci pour tout.

- Bella… tu dois tout faire pour guérir. Edward va t'attendre.

C'est bien cela qui me fait peur. J'aimerai qu'il m'oublie, qu'il continue à vivre et construire son avenir si je disparaissais. Mais une part de moi est heureuse qu'il m'attende. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour. Putain ! Qu'est ce que c'est dur !

-…

- Bella, fais attention à toi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle moi.

- Merci Carlisle.

Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir bouger, courir le monde à la recherche d'une solution ou peut être un miracle pour guérir. Ce n'est que dans l'action que je se me sens vivante. Maintenant que j'ai un but et une motivation j'ai la sensation que je peux bouger des montagnes.

- Bella ? Vos sacs sont prêts, dois-je appeler un taxi ?

- Non Louis ça ira. Merci

Rien de mieux que ma vieille Ford Mustang cabriolet de 1965 pour voyager. J'irai bien au Canada pour commencer ma tournée des Hôpitaux et Spécialistes. J'espère que tout ira bien.

C'est confiante que je grimpe dans ma voiture. Je sais que Joé va prendre soin d'Edward en mon absence. Je peux partir l'esprit tranquille sur ce point là.

Le pauvre, elle va le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa dépression. Je te souhaite Bon courage Bad Boy avec Joé sur ton dos tu vas en chier.

Je quitte enfin cette baraque qui m'étouffe et j'espère ne plus jamais y revenir. Allez c'est partie pour l'aventure !

FIN du chapitre

* * *

**« Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut dire qu'en embrassant... parce que les choses les plus profondes et les plus pures peut-être ne sortent pas de l'âme tant qu'un baiser ne les appelle. »**

Maurice Maeterlinck

* * *

ENFIN ! Oh j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à finir ce chap ! Bon alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? C'est bien ? nul ? bof ? ça n'a pas valu le coup d'attendre aussi longtemps. Bon je m'arrête ici comme vous pouvez le voir je doute de ce que j'ai écrit comme d'hab j'ai envie de dire ^^. J'espère que ça vous a pas trop déçut. Si c'est le cas je suis désolée.

Je vais essayer de faire mieux au prochain chap =) Vous pensez qu'il va ce passer quoi dans le prochain chap ?

Merci beaucoup de votre soutient

Gros bisous


	50. quelques nouvelles et un extrait

Bonjour ! Et non je ne suis pas morte =) et non ce n'est pas enfin le chapitre que vous attendez =s

Bon j'ai comme l'impression que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié =( je vous rassure le chap va arriver j'avance. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais je fais ce que je peux. Je n'abandonne pas je refuse ! Impossible de ne pas finir cette fic ! Je sais que vous comprenez que j'ai d'autres occupations =)

Bon je vais quand même vous donner un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend alors on commence avec

Un PVO ED

Suivie d'un PVO SIMON est ce que vous vous souvenez de lui ?

Puis on retrouve un PVO Bella

Et un autre PVO SIMON voilà ou j'en suis pour l'instant après ce qui est prévu

Le retour d'un PVO JOE

Encore PVO ED

Puis PVO BELLA

Et on finit par le meilleur un PVO ED encore pour notre plus grand plaisir^^

Bon je ne peux pas vous laisser sans au moins un petit extrait j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner. **CE N'****EST PAS CORRIGE ATTENTION !**

Je me dirige tel un automate dans le service qui m'attend. Je remets mon masque beau sourire en place la petite infirmière Lidia m'accueille toute excité. Je m'installe avec mes collègues de galère. Je demande comment va tout le monde et si le weekend avait été bon.

-Et toi Isabella comment c'est passé ton weekend avec ton mari musicien ?

Ah oui c'est vrai que je leur ai dit ça alors que j'ai passé mon weekend au font du lit. Qu'est-ce que je leur ai raconté comme histoire cette fois ? Ah oui je suis mariée avec Edward musicien en tournée qui abandonne sa femme au plus mal. Et moi je joue le rôle d'une femme blasé souriante. Bon maintenant il faut que j'invente mon weekend…

-Ah ! Ne m'en parlez pas ! Je suis donc partie pour lui faire une visite surprise et la ! …

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Lidia impatiente

-Et là, j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas de voiture pour le rejoindre.

-Ah. Soupire-t-elle déçut

Je trouve ça très drôle et distrayant. Je me suis découvert un talent de conteur, je devrais peut être écrire un livre ?

-Donc j'ai pris le taxi et une fois arrivé je me suis rendu dans les loges des artistes et la !...

-Oh mon dieu il était…

Je suis morte de rire cette petite Lidia est vraiment...atypique. Je ne trouve pas mieux pour la définir. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tomberait dans le piège une seconde fois.

Il faut que je reste sérieuse pour un effet garantie

-et la ! Un gros gorille m'a empêché de passer il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que j'étais la femme d'Edward ! Il a fallu que je sorte ma carte d'identité et mon passeport ! Incroyable ! Donc je suis arrivée à la loge de mon mari et j'ai ouvert avec la clé que m'avait donnée Gorille. Il était là entrain de s'envoyé…

-UNE FAN ! Je le savais ! Cria Lidia

-Non pas du tout. Edward s'envoyait un shoot de vodka pendant qu'il se faisait son basiste.

-Oh…

Pauvre Edward, il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent. Des fois je me demande ou je vais chercher toutes ces idées ? Je suis sure que c'est Joé et son esprit tordu qui a déteint sur moi. Bon je crois que le froid que j'ai créé à assez durée.

-Et toi Lidia ton weekend c'est bien passé ? Demandais-je en souriant

-Très bien mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait après les avoir découvert ?

-Ils m'ont proposé de participer mais je dis « pas aujourd'hui peut être la prochaine fois ».

-…

-Non mais sérieusement ! Je suis partie et j'ai emboutie sa voiture et brulé ses guitares.

-Oui c'est compréhensible quel goujat quand même !

Oh mon dieu la tête qu'ils ont fait ! C'était à mourir de rire. Il faudra que je la raconte à Emmett ! Ah non ça je ne peux pas, peut-être dans mon testament, tient il faudrait que je le rédige celui-là…

Voilà j'espère que cet extrait vous a plu

A bientôt ET BONNE VACANCES pour ceux et celles qui en ont =)


	51. Chapter 44

Coucou !

Me revoilà enfin ! J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en route et que ce chap va vous plaire =)

Je dois et vous aussi vous devriez remercier Samy940 parce que sans elle vous aurez eu le droit à un chapitre sans correction alors un GRAND MERCI à Samy940!

Je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenu et encouragé avec vos revews. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps BONNE LECTURE.

Précédemment dans Il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie :

Donc Bella a pour nouveau doc, le père d'Edward. Le doc doit bien sûr garder le secret. Joé part en mission sauver Rosalie séquestrée par ses adorables parents. Bella reste à New York pour finir ses bagages.

Joé et Aron sortent Rose de sa prison dorée puis ils la ramènent à Emmett. Notre Joé part retrouver Bella pour la soutenir pendant son traitement mais celle-ci est partie. Joé retrouve un Edward déprimé suite à l'adieu de Bella. Isie se met en route pour trouver un traitement pour sa maladie et Edward veut rejoindre la tournée pendant que Joé recherche activement Isie.

CHAPITRE 44 : Les ex en renfort

**Edward **

-Edward en scène dans deux minutes ! Cria une fois de plus Julia

Et c'est reparti pour quelques minutes de plénitude. J'attends impatiemment que Bill et son groupe sortent sous les hurlements et les cris hystériques de leurs fans.

Je trépigne, je suis vraiment un drogué de la scène, heureusement qu'il me reste ça. Depuis que j'ai rejoint la tournée, je ne vie plus que pour ces quelques minutes sous les projecteurs. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en phase avec ma musique. A chaque fois que je commence à jouer… j'oublie mes inquiétudes, il y a que la musique, même le public disparait.

-Bonne chance Eddy ! Ils sont super chaud, tu vas avoir du mal à les calmer avec tes berceuses.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi Bill. Regard et admire…

Je m'avance calmement en occultant les spectateurs et comme d'habitude, le silence se fait comme par magie, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ils sont si calmes quand je rentre sur scène. Peut-être que c'est ma franche indifférence de leur petite personne qui les stupéfient. ( _Ou surtout ton sex appeal a couper au couteaux loll_ )

Je m'installe au piano sans un regard pour tout ce monde qui observe mes mouvements. J'effleure les touches, inspire puis je commence à jouer les premières notes mélancoliques. Je commence à chanter doucement et comme à chaque fois je partage mes sentiments avec ces spectateurs touché aux plus profonds d'eux par ma musique. Les musiciens me rejoignent pour m'accompagner, j'aime ce moment, je ne suis plus seul, je me sens soutenu.

Sans la musique ma vie serait bien vide, c'est ce qui me garde la tête hors de l'eau. Je me demande ce que j'aurai fait si je n'avais pas eu cette passion ? Peut-être prof…

Je finis le morceau sous des applaudissements et des cris. Je m'interdis de la chercher dans la foule pour l'instant je dois penser à ma musique.

-Merci, la prochaine chanson que je vais vous interprété est inédite. J'espère qu'elle vous touchera comme elle me touche.

-TU ES TROP BEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! ON T'AIME EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Cria des fans en délires.

Je fais signe au musicien et on commence mon nouveau morceau que Bella m'a inspiré.

J'espère qu'elle est là ce soir, cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'est pas apparu parmi la foule. Je commence à m'inquiéter d'habitude je l'aperçois au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines.

La première fois qu'elle est apparue, elle était au bord de la scène à quelques centimètres, j'aurai pu la toucher. Mais je pensais que mon imagination me jouait une fois de plus un mauvais tour.( _tkt eddy o pire des cas je suis la moi ! aie mimi c pas ma faute ) _

Plus le temps passe et plus je suis certain que c'était elle. Son regard, cette souffrance et cette douleur ne peuvent pas être le fruit de mon imagination, elles sont bien trop réelles et forte.

Même d'aussi loin j'ai vu son corps se dégrade au fil des mois. J'ai peur, son regard perd de son éclat de plus en plus. Il est triste ça n'a rien avoir avec celui qu'elle avait la première fois que je l'ai aperçu.

J'entame mon dernier morceau, j'y mets toute mes tripes et mes sentiments pour cette dernière chanson. J'ai toujours hâte que les dernières notes retentissent. A chaque fois j'espère qu'elle sera là parmi cette foule.

Comme d'habitude je la cherche en saluant la foule et en demandant d'applaudir les musiciens qui m'ont accompagné. Bella où es-tu ? C'est tristement que je regagne les coulisses. Que fais-tu ?

-Super Eddy ! Tu les as envouté… enfaite tu nous as tous envouté. Ta nouvelle chanson est une bombe d'émotion mec !

-Merci Bill.

-Alors Edward tu n'es pas partie à la recherche de ton apparition mystérieuse cette fois ? Ça fait longtemps. Tu as arrêté la fumette ? Demande Julia en me taquinant gentiment.

C'est vraie qu'à chaque fois que j'aperçois Bella, je quitte la scène assez rapidement pour la rejoindre mais à chaque fois elle a disparu avant mon arrivé. J'ai même essayé de sauter dans la foule en espérant arriver plus vite mais ça pas eu vraiment le résultat espéré.

Oh putain ils doivent vraiment me prendre pour un fou entre mes poursuites de Bella le courant d'air et ma dépression. SUPER ! J'ai une sacrée réputation ! Génial ! ( mdr )

-Non pas cette fois. J'espère demain.

-Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais le concert termine dans 5 minutes et 38 secondes donc ACTION ET REACTION ! A plus tard les mecs. Dit Julia avant de partir pour organiser le départ des troupes.

Je l'entends briffer le staff pour le départ prévu dans quelques heures. Cette femme a une double personnalité…ce …

-Eddy ça te dit d'aller manger, je meurs de faim ? Demande Bill

-hum

-J'espère que Lilo a fait sa spécialité. Et Eddy ! dit moi, quand est-ce que tu vas jouer tes super morceaux que tu as écrit pour ton âme sœur ?

-Quand elle se décidera à tenir sa promesse de chanter devant un publique.

- Ah ce n'est pas gagné alors. Et est-ce que ta recherche d'une chanteuse est plus concluante ?

-Pas pour l'….

Je sors mon portable qui m'interrompt. Numéro inconnu ça ne peut être qu'elle. Je décroche après mettre excusé. Je ne vais pas en avoir pour très longtemps. Bill sort son paquet comme d'habitude il va s'en fumer une en m'attendant.

-Salut

-Salut Beau gosse ! Comment tu vas petite star ?

-ça va, comme d'hab… Bella me manque. Tu l'as retrouvée… Et toi Joé ? Tu vas bien ?

-Elle me manque à moi aussi petit homme. Je suis inquiète ça fait depuis un moment que je n'ai pas croisé sa route.

La dernière fois c'était à Londres il y a deux semaines. Je te jure qu'elle va m'entendre quand je vais la chopper ! Elle m'a encore eue ! J'étais à deux mètres d'elle j'allais enfin l'attraper et là ! Elle m'a sourie et fait un signe d'en revoir juste avant de monter dans le taxi. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai pensé à tirer dans les pneus de la voiture mais je ne pouvais pas la mettre en danger. Du coup je me suis retrouvée à courser un taxi à pied ! Mais je l'ai perdu au bout de 30 minutes de course ! Et toi Crevette tu l'as croisé ?

-Non. J'espère toujours mais rien.

-On va la retrouver Edward je te le promets.

-Merci Joé. Aaron va bien ? Il accepte ton expédition ?

-Aaron va très bien, il m'accompagne dès qu'il le peut. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut aussi de son côté. Alors comment se passe la tournée ? Tu t'amuses au moins !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je déprime moins en étant ici que chez moi. C'est comme une famille la tournée ils prennent soin de moi. Et je m'amuse bien maman.

-Tant mieux fils, brosse toi bien les dents, lave toi tous les jours, soit sage et gentil avec les gens et mange de tout pas seulement des bonbons. Gros bisous petite crevette, maman Joé t'aime mon chou. Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Ne four pas ton engin dans n'importe qui ou je serai obligée de te punir très sévèrement.

-Oui maman !

-A plus crevette prend soin de toi.

-To…

Elle n'est pas possible, elle a encore raccroché avant que je lui dise en revoir, c'est toujours pareille avec elle. Joé et sa folie me manque aussi, heureusement qu'elle m'appelle dès qu'elle y pense.

-Alors ? Maman GI Joe va bien ? Demande Bill en finissant sa clope( _trop cool le surnom_ )

-Oui toujours la même. Elle a coursé un taxi pendant 30 minutes à pied.

-Il faut vraiment que je la rencontre ! Vu tout ce que tu m'as raconté on risque de bien s'entendre. Elle ne serait pas célibataire ?

-Désolé mec mais elle a déjà quelqu'un et toi aussi si tu avais oublié.

-Dommage. Bon on va crouter j'ai faim. Dit-il en écrasant sa clope

Nous rejoignions cette grande famille de passionné de musique, qu'est-ce que j'aime être ici. L'ambiance est imaginable, incomparable, je suis sure qu'elles auraient adorées. Joé aurai été une tornade de folie en plus dans cette tournée d'artistes fêlés. Et Bella…elle aurait oublié tous ses problèmes et aurait seulement sourie et rie.

Cette tournée est ce qu'il me fallait mais elle aurait pu être tellement plus…

-Et ! Eddy ! Sort de tes sombres pensées ! Profite de ta deuxième famille. Dit en souriant Lahela la chef de la cantine de la tournée, une petite Hawaiienne.

Bill a eu la bonne idée de rebaptiser un peu tout le monde donc on se retrouve tous avec des petits surnoms Lehela et son petit frère ont Lilo et Stitch pour surnom. Bill et moi on a eu droit à Tic et Tac. C'est pas cool en plus c'est Bill qui me colle !

Même Joé et Bella ont leur surnom, elles font partie de la famille avant même qu'elle ne soit venu. Pour Joé c'est Maman GI Joe et Bella c'est Princesse. ( jpense pas kell aprecierai loll )

Je sourie, cette tournée me fait revivre un peu plus chaque jour sans ces personnes, je ne serais encore entrain de déprimer et me morfondre.

-BON ! Mes petits loups assez mangé. Il est temps de partir, tous à vos bagages ! Dépare dans 21 minutes et 37 secondes. AU TRAVAIL ! Crie notre Capitaine Julie.

Je prends mon plateau, le débarrasse puis je sors tranquillement sous le bruit, l'agitation et le cri de Bill qui m'ordonne de l'attendre. Je fais comme d'habitude… la sourde oreille. Je sors mon paquet et j'ai tout juste le temps de porter à ma bouche la clope qu'elle est déjà allumée.

-Merci

-Tu pense encore à elle.

-…

-Elle doit être une femme extra. Ma femme et mes filles me manquent aussi. J'ai beau les avoir tous les jours au téléphone ce n'est pas pareil. J'adore faire des tournées, l'ambiance, les gens c'est comme avoir une famille de plus. Mais je ne me sens pas totalement complet sans mes anges.

C'est dure pour toi mais elle reviendra et si elle ne revient pas c'est toi qui ira la retrouver c'est comme cela que ça doit marcher. Edward on est là si tu as besoin. On est tous plus ou moins dans la même galère.

-Merci Bill.

Je suis toujours autant inquiète pour elle mais je me sens bien. C'est bizarre comme sensation. Je finis tranquillement ma clope avec Bill en admirant le ciel étoilé.

-Et Tic ! où est Tac ?

-Euh…Gigi met tes lunettes il est juste à côté de moi. Dit Bill halluciné qu'il m'ait loupé.

-Ah…Désolée Tac. Enfin bref quelqu'un t'attend impatiemment à...

- Ce n'est rien. Merci. Dis-je en me précipitant vers l'accueille suivie j'en suis sure de mon Tique perso.

Non ça ne peut pas être Bella, je ne veux pas y croire…ça serait tellement merveilleux mais si ce n'est pas elle ? Je me mets à courir j'entends presque plus Bill me courir après. Ah celui-là ! Qu'est ce qui peut être collant parfois.

C'est essoufflé que je rentre dans l'accueille.

-Edward.

Je me fige d'un coup. Bill me percute dut à mon arrête brutal.

Je me prends dans la tête tellement de souvenir bon comme mauvais. C'est affreusement gêné que l'on se regard droit dans les yeux. Cela fait si longtemps… je ne pensais jamais revoir ses yeux si inquiets pour moi. Je suis tellement heureux et si déçut.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps que nous comblons les quelques mètres qui nous s'épare. Bill n'arrête pas de s'agiter, je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à briser c'est retrouvaille si…gênante.

-Et Eddy ! Tu pourrais faire les présentations ! Dit Bill en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Je ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter les jérémiades de Bill. Seule compte cette être qui m'a aidé, soutenu dans les pires et bons moments de ma vie. Je lui dois tant, toujours là pour moi.

Je détaille son corps qui n'a pas changé, toujours aussi beau et apaisant. J'avais oublié cette capacité que l'on a de lire si facilement les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

C'est si bizarre, je suis perdu, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je vois bien que ses sentiments pour moi sont toujours aussi forts et sincère.

Son regard se remplie de tristesse et de déception en regardant Bill. Oh…

-BILL ! TES BAGAGES ! Hurla Julia de la loge de celui-ci.

-Oups. A tout à l'heure Eddy. Je prends tes sacs. Dit Bill en courant

-Je vois que tu as trouvé … Je crois que je n'aurai pas dû venir, je me suis trompé. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu Edward.

-Non ! Tu te trompes… Bill est juste un ami. Chuchotais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Edward…

-Simon reste s'il te plait. Dis-je en pleurant dans ses bras.( mais c koi se bordel ? jpensais ke ct bella o pire alice )

Je n'en peux plus, je craque, j'ai trop retenu mes émotions. J'ai besoin de…d'un pilier pour réussir à tenir.

Je sais que Bella va très mal. Elle est peut être mourante et je ne fais RIEN ! Je suis qu'un lâche, je préfère toujours fuir ou nier ce qui se passe. Si j'avais fait plus attention j'aurai retenu Bella, je serai dans ses bras.

POURQUOI je gâche toujours tout ?! Je me déteste !

-Chut ça ira Edward. Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas. Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen et je serai capable de faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu le sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive. Calme toi, tu vas me raconter ce qui ce passe et après on avisera.

-Merci Simon. Je t'aime aussi et tu peux aussi compter sur moi. Dis-je calmé ( jsui perdu la mimi edward est euh comment dire sa sans blasphémer edward est gay ?) (Mimi : dans un le chap 40 Edward mentionne son histoire avec Simon. Mais t'inquiète pas Edward n'est pas Gay enfin on sait jamais…ça va dépendre des reviews que je vais recevoir.) (mimi : Je plaisante ^^)

-Mais pas comme moi je t'aime.

-Je suis…désol…

-Ne dis rien s'il te plait. Alors raconte-moi ! Qui te met dans cet état ? Une femme ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un homme ou je te séquestre et je te torturais jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses de…

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras le seul homme de ma vie. Elle s'appelle Bella et elle est la femme la plus exceptionnelle et extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré.

Je vois très bien que son sourire est faut, il souffre de me voir amoureux. Je n'imagine pas comme ça doit être dur. Parfois je me trouve égoïste comme à cet instant. Je lui demande de rester alors qu'il va souffrir. Je le sais mais il m'a tant manqué. Simon est tellement pour moi, il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, mon confident et mon meilleur ami. Il a été mon pilier pendant si longtemps…

J'ai et j'aurai toujours un immense respect et de l'admiration pour Simon. Il arrive à mettre sa jalousie et sa possessivité à mon égard de côté pour mon bonheur. Je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de laisser partir Bella si elle aimait une autre personne que moi par amour.( ouf jai u peur un instant )

**SIMON **

Edward n'a presque pas changé toujours aussi beau, charmant et félin mais il a dans le regard un petit quelque chose de diffèrent.

Qu'est-ce que je peux aimer cet homme mais je sais qu'il ne m'est pas destiné. Je l'ai toujours senti. Il mérite quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, de lumineux. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut mais il semble avoir trouvé la personne qui le rendra heureux et épanouie.

Je me demande ce que je fais ici à l'admirer. Pourquoi je suis venu ? Je vois très bien dans ses beaux yeux verts qu'il est éperdument amoureux, il a enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie. Je me suis trompé il n'a plus besoin de moi mais c'est plus fort que moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer.

C'est si dure, la distance que j'ai pris n'a en rien effacé mes sentiments, loin de la ! Chaque jours sans le voir, ni l'entendre a été une torture mais je crois que le pire c'est d'être à ses côtés et de le voir aimer cette femme qui l'a envouté.

Je vais rester je peux rien lui refuser… Je lis si bien en lui, il s'en veut de me demander de rester alors qu'il sait que je vais souffrir. Je le fixe pour percer ça carapace…Oh…il l'aime tellement qu'il ne fait que survire comme moi. Il a besoin de moi pour garder la tête en dehors de l'eau. Finalement je ne me suis peut-être pas trompé en venant.

-Chut ça ira Edward. Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas. Je t'aime Edward Anthony Cullen et je serai capable de faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu le sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive. Calme-toi, ça va aller. Raconte-moi ce qui ce passe et après on avisera.

-Merci Simon. Je t'aime aussi et tu peux aussi compter sur moi. Dit-il calmé

-Mais pas comme moi je t'aime. Soupirais-je tristement

-Je suis…désol…

-Ne dis rien s'il te plait. Alors ! Qui te met dans cet état ? Une femme ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un homme ou je te séquestre et je te torturais jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses de…

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras le seul homme de ma vie. Elle s'appelle Bella et elle est la femme la plus exceptionnelle et extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré. Dit avec un grand sourire niais.

-Raconte-moi tout d'elle. Demandais-je crispé

Je dois être maso pour vouloir écouter l'homme que j'aime depuis beaucoup trop longtemps me décrire la femme de sa vie.

Plus je l'écoute et plus mon tout petit espoir d'avoir Edward pour moi un jour se fait pulvérisé en morceaux. Il l'aime comme je l'aime. Il faut que je me fasse une raison…Et le pire dans cette histoire, je ne peux même pas détester et haïr cette femme. Elle est si incroyable que je sais qu'elle deviendra une amie….

Et bah ! Edward en a vécu des choses en peu de temps. J'ai hâte de rencontrer Joé, elle est totalement siphonnée je l'adore déjà !

Je m'a prête à creuser ma propre tombe. Je vais l'aider à retrouver sa Bella…C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que je me dis que le proverbe « trop bon trop con » est véridique. Je vais vraiment en chier ! Je suis fou ! Je vais jeter le mec que j'aime plus que tout dans les bras de cette Bella ! J'ai vraiment une case en moins, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui ?!

-Edward est ce que tu penses que cette tournée aurait une place pour un musicien de plus ?

-Oui il y aura toujours de la place pour le meilleur guitariste de ce siècle. Viens je vais te présenter.

Et c'est partie ! Je sens que ça va être compliqué cette histoire, enfin elle est bien partie pour. Si Edward pense que Bella a des problèmes, je ne suis pas sortie d'auberge !

**BELLA**

Et c'est reparti pour une journée de plus de galère. Bon faut que je me MOTIVE ! J'essaye de m'extirper de ma couette, c'est si dure, plus ça va et plus je m'agace ! Ce corps de merde me les brises ! Le moindre petit effort m'épuise, j'arrive même plus à faire des nuits complètes. En plus je ne ressemble à rien j'ai perdu beaucoup trop de poids. Je suis vraiment horrible à voir, il faut que je sois réaliste les moins que j'ai passé à chercher un traitement miracle qui m'éviterai la greffe est complètement foiré ! Les médocs et la dialyse me fatigue beaucoup trop j'aurai beau avoir toute la motivation du monde mon corps ne peut plus suivre. Il est temps pour moi d'arrêter cette aventure, je dois me poser pour pouvoir être suivie correctement. J'en connais un qui va être content. Carlisle va me souler pour rentrer à New York…mais avant de me poser je veux aller voir une dernière fois Edward chanter.

Je ne regrette absolument rien, même d'avoir abandonné Joé, ma famille et Edward, c'est bien ainsi. Je sais très bien que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps si je n'ai pas ma greffe très vite. Joé a comme d'habitude eu raison de me pousser à me battre. Là j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, j'ai tout essayé même les potions et sort d'une vielle sorcière. J'ai fait tous les médocs expérimentaux, j'ai rendu visite aux meilleurs spécialistes du monde et j'en passe…. Je veux vivre, je veux Edward, j'aimerai tellement… Elle n'a pas intérêt à me dire que j'ai abandonné !

L'avantage avec mon escapade maintenant je peux écrire un « guide du routard » spécial hôpitaux et cliniques. J'en connais une grande partie, je peux même leur attribuer ou non des étoiles à certain établissement.

Ce qui m'attriste et me révolte le plus c'est ma poisse ! Non mais sérieusement c'est de l'acharnement déjà que c'est SUPER dure de trouver l'homme de sa vie mais là, cette salope de poisse me laisse profiter d'Edward que quelques minuscules instant ! Et BOUM ! Ma poisse m'offre une super maladie qui va surement me tuer. Non mais sérieusement c'est PAS JUSTE !

Enfin…je sais bien que la vie est capricieuse et injuste.

BON je me suis assez apitoyée sur mon sort pour ce matin en plus je vais finir par être en retard.

C'est mécaniquement que je me prépare, comme chaque jour de dialyse je suis en pilote automatique. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je suis dans ma voiture que je reprends le contrôle pour quelques instant avant mon arrivée à ma résidence secondaire. Trois jours par semaines je peux très bien considérer L'hôpital comme seconde résidence.

Qu'est-ce que j'aime la vitesse, conduire me fait oublier… sauf Edward bien sûr. Ce Bad boy ne quitte jamais mes pensées, il me manque. J'ai été tellement heureuse et rassuré quand je l'ai vu sur scène. Il était si éblouissant, sa musique m'a tellement… remué. C'était si fort j'avais l'impression de comprendre, de ressentir chaque mot qu'il chantait. Je n'ai jamais été aussi percuté par tant ce sentiments, c'est vraiment un génie, un virtuose. Je sais qu'il chante pour moi, à chaque fois que je le vois sur scène… je pleure et je bloque ma respiration de peur de ne pas entendre la moindre variation de son ton magnifique.

Cette homme est le seul à me retourner les tripes comme il le fait, il arrive à me troubler d'un simple regard,…c'est si dure sans lui. J'essuie mes larmes et j'accélère pour essayer d'oublier Edward mais je sais que c'est impossible. Il est ma moitié…je l'aime jamais je n'ai aimé comme ça.

Et une fois de plus je me gare dans un sous-sol, ce qu'il y a de bien avec les hôpitaux c'est que ça ne change presque pas d'un endroit à un autre. Toujours les infirmières et médecin fumant pendant leur pose et toujours le bruit des ambulances et comme d'habitude je suis en avance. Je coupe le moteur en soupirant les dix prochaines minutes vont être mon moment de désespoir. Je sors mon portable et une fois de plus je commence à composer le numéro d'Edward mais je ne vais jamais jusqu'au bout. C'est dans des moments d'intense solitude que je me demande si j'ai eu raison de m'éloigner de tous mes piliers. Joé me manque tellement, elle et sa folie, sa douceur…

Je pleure ma souffrance et ma faiblesse ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas plus forte ? J'essuie rageusement mes larmes, j'inspire un bon coup puis je sors toute souriante et digne. Je saluts rapidement les fumeurs avant de passer les portes de l'entré de service. Bah je ne vais quand même pas passer par l'accueil il ne faut pas exagérer ! Merci Joé de m'avoir appris quelques astuces très utile pour passer ou on veut.

J'ai encore vingt minutes, je sourie, salut tout le personnel ça ne fait que deux semaines que je viens mais ils commencent à me connaitre enfin ce qu'il croit connaitre. A chaque fois que j'arrive dans un nouvel établissement je me fais un malin plaisir d'inventer une belle histoire à leur faire gobé.

Je pousse la porte qui a la capacité de me remotive ou de briser.

-BELLA !

-Salut mes petites crevettes !

-Bella joue avec nous s'il te plait ! Regarde le beau coloriage que j'ai fait !

-Il est magnifique Zoé.

Je les regarde avec amour ses petites et grands bout de chou, ils sont si courageux. Je me laisse tirer par des faibles et fragiles petites mains. Je m'assois et les écoutent me raconter ce qu'ils ont fait depuis ma dernière visite. Je sourie de joie aujourd'hui tous mes petites crevettes sont bien là. Je passe vingt minutes à colorier, collé, rire avec ses enfants extra et courageux.

-Isabella ? M'appelle l'infirmière en chef des loustiques.

-Oui ?

-C'est l'heure de votre rendez-vous. Votre infirmière vient de m'appeler, elle vous attend.

-Ok merci.

-Allez les enfants dites à bientôt à Bella.

Oh j'avais oublié que c'était mon dernier jour ici. Je déteste dire à dieu aux enfants, je sais que je ne les reverrais jamais. A chaque fois c'est toujours horrible de partir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer un peu de temps avec eux. Ils m'aident à me battre bien plus que les médecins et infirmières qui essaye de me motiver. J'espère que j'arrive à leur apporter un peu de joie…comme eux m'en apporte.

-Les enfants vous vous rappelez de mon histoire ? Je vous ai dit que je voyageais beaucoup et qu'un jour je repartirai ?

-Oui tu nous as même dit que ton pince charmant il t'attend depuis longtemps.

-C'est ça. Il est temps pour moi de le retrouver. Je dois partir.

-On va se revoir ? Bientôt avec ton chéri ?

-Non petite crevette. Allez câlin collectif !

Je me retrouve prise en sandwich des enfants au cœur d'or. Une petite larme discrète m'échappe.

-Vous allez me manquez.

-Toi aussi Bella ! Crie mes petits monstres.

Je me dirige tel un automate dans le service qui m'attend. Je remets mon masque beau sourire en place Lidia m'accueille toute excité. Je m'installe avec mes collègues de galère. Je demande comment va tout le monde et si le weekend avait été bon.

-Et toi Isabella comment c'est passé ton weekend avec ton mari musicien ?

Ah oui c'est vrai que je leur ai dit ça alors que j'ai passé mon weekend au font du lit. Qu'est-ce que je leur ai raconté comme histoire cette fois ? Ah oui je suis mariée avec Edward musicien en tournée qui abandonne sa femme au plus mal. Et moi je joue le rôle d'une femme blasé mais souriante. Bon maintenant il faut que j'invente mon weekend…( ohh la garce ...j'adoreeeeee)

-Ah ! M'en parlé pas ! Je suis donc partie pour lui faire une visite surprise et là ! …

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Lidia impatiente

-Et là, j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas de voiture pour le rejoindre.

-Ah. Soupire-t-elle déçu

Je trouve ça très drôle et distrayant. Je me suis découvert un talent de conteur, je devrais peut être écrire un livre ?

-Donc j'ai pris le taxi et une fois arrivé je me suis rendu dans les loges des artistes et là !...

-Oh mon dieu il était…

Je suis morte de rire cette petite Lidia est vraiment...atypique. Je ne trouve pas mieux pour la définir. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tomberait dans le piège une seconde fois.

Il faut que je reste sérieuse pour un effet garantie

-et là ! Un gros gorille m'a empêché de passer il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que j'étais la femme d'Edward ! Il a fallu que je sorte ma carte d'identité et mon passeport ! Incroyable ! Donc je suis arrivée à la loge de mon mari et j'ai ouvert avec la clé que m'avait donnée Gorille. Il était là entrain de s'envoyé…

-UNE FAN ! Je le savais ! Cria Lidia

-Non pas du tout. Edward s'envoyait un shoot de vodka pendant qu'il se faisait son basiste.

-Oh…

Pauvre Edward, il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent. Des fois je me demande ou je vais chercher toutes ces idées ? Je suis sure que c'est Joé et son esprit tordu qui a déteint sur moi. Bon je crois que le froid que j'ai créé à assez durée.( oula le pire s'est que sa pourrai se realiser beurk nan edward ne PEUT pas etre gay sinon je me travesti nahh!)

-Et toi Lidia ton weekend c'est bien passé ? Demandais-je en souriant

-Très bien mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait après les avoir découvert ?!

-Ils m'ont proposé de participer mais je dis « pas aujourd'hui peut être la prochaine fois ».

-…

-Non mais sérieusement ! Je suis partie et j'ai emboutie sa voiture et brulé ses guitares.

-Oui c'est compréhensible quel goujat quand même ! Il t'a trompé avec un MEC !

Oh mon dieu la tête qu'ils ont fait ! C'était à mourir de rire. Il faudra que je la raconte à Emmett un de ses quatre ! Ah non ça je ne peux pas, peut être dans mon testament, tient il faudrait que je le rédige celui-là.

-Bon Lidia ça fait quatre heure que je suis branchée tu pourrais me libérer une dernière fois. S'il te plait.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi une dernière fois ?

-Parce que je pars c'était mon dernier jour parmi vous.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je vais voir Edward pour signer les papiers du divorce et après je vais aller en France. Oui c'est bien la France pour attendre ma greffe.

-Bonne chance Isabella.

-Merci, bon courage collègue de galère. A plus Lidia.

Je sors fatiguée mais je ne montre rien je dis à dieu au personnel puis je monte dans ma voiture. J'ai mon sac à faire et beaucoup de la route pour rejoindre Edward. Mais avant Je dois appeler Gab pour savoir où est la tournée avant de prendre mes réservations d'avion et de voiture.

Je devais être tranquille Joé ne pensera jamais à me chercher où Edward est mais dans le doute je vais l'envoyer sur une fausse piste. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir…

**SIMON **

Je suis dans la merde…mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'oublier mon groupe ?! Eux ils sont très loin de m'avoir oubliés et puis Edward m'aide pas il est mort de rire. Comme j'en suis arrivé là ?

-Alors ? On attend une explication ! Exige Leah en colère

-Euh…

-Tu as fait fort Simon cette fois ! Non mais sérieux tu as oublié ton groupe et votre concert. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à battre ton record ! La dernière fois que tu as oublié quelque chose de super important c'était…si ma mémoire est bonne… quand tu as oublié la date d'audition pour le conservatoire. Et le plus drôle tu t'y ais présenté trois jours après. Je me souviendrais toujours de ta tête quand tu as débarqué en plein cours avec ta guitare.

-Oh ça va Edward !

Bon c'est vrai que je suis légèrement étourdie. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'ai vu Edward à la télé est je me suis plus rappelé que d'une chose…lui. Et donc j'ai pas trop réfléchis, j'ai fait mon sac et me voilà !

Je suis vraiment un idiot, ils sont furieux en même temps il y a de quoi j'ai loupé un concert et j'ai complètement zappé ma famille ! Ils doivent penser qu'ils ne comptent pas pour moi ! OH MON DIEU ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! ILS ME DETESTENT !

-Et Simon ! Arrête de dramatiser pour rien. Soupire Edward

Ah…oups je me suis encore emballé. C'est incroyable on se comprend et connait toujours aussi bien.

J'observe Leah elle est en colère enfin c'est ce qu'elle essaye de me faire croire. Je la connais elle était juste inquiète, elle va me crier dessus tant que je ne me serai pas excuser et après elle me pardonnera sans problème. Elle est la grande sœur de notre groupe mais je suspecte qu'elle aime Jared un peu plus qu'elle veut nous faire croire.

-SIMON ! Espèce de…

-Je suis désolé Leah. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras je lui souffle que j'avais besoin de voir Edward discrètement.

Elle me sourit gentiment, elle sait, je n'ai pas besoin de développer. Elle a vu mes déprimes, ma nostalgie, mes essais d'oubli en me plongeant dans l'alcool et la drogue. Sans elle je ne serai plus, elle a tout supporté seule. Combien de fois elle m'a couvert ? Je suis incapable de le savoir…Je n'étais plus qu'une épave et je refuse qu'Edward passe par ou je suis passé ! C'est hors que question !

-Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si Simon est venu. Je l'ai appelé pour lui demander de venir et cette petite tête n'a pas été capable de me dire non et qu'il avait un concert. Dit Edward pour me sortir de mes sombres souvenirs.

Il n'a pas changé…toujours à faire attention à son entourage. Même Leah qui est ma confiante, ma sœur de cœur n'a pas vu que j'étais partie dans mes sombres souvenir alors qu'Edward l'a senti. Il m'aide vraiment pas en étant si attentif à ma petite personne…je l'aime tellement dans ses moments-là, mon cœur se réchauffe parce que je sais qu'il ressent ma peine.

Je regard Jared et Seth ils me sourient, tous les deux sont si calme et reposant. Ils ne jugent pas… jamais. C'est deux-là ne m'en veulent même pas. A chaque fois que je leur demande pourquoi ils répondent que j'avais surement une bonne raison.

Seth est beaucoup plus calme que sa sœur, Leah est plus explosive et impulsive.

LE GROS problème ça va être Jacob Black. Cet homme est et restera surement toujours un mystère pour moi. Pourtant cela fait plus de quatre ans qu'il m'a demandé de rejoindre son groupe « les Quileute Tribe » mais rien à faire. Je l'ai toujours connu distant avec tout le monde, froid, même plutôt glacial, silencieux. Il est si discret mais tellement imposant. C'est une beauté glacial tout le contraire d'Edward. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le cerner, son masque est si rigide et épais. Je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'il pense.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au leader du groupe oh merde ! Jacob est vraiment furieux c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi…expressif. Son beau masque d'indifférence est entrain de se briser. Je l'observe un peu plus attentivement que d'habitude, je sens qu'il est furieux après Edward, Jacob le fixe d'un regard tellement sombre. C'est plus que de la colère on dirait de la haine. Je ne comprends pas ? Ils se connaitraient...

Je croise ses prunelles noires comme l'encre, je détourne bien vite mon regard de ses yeux accusateur. En quelques secondes j'ai vu tellement de…sentiments contradictoire que je n'arrive même pas à savoir, à comprendre ce qu'il a voulu me transmettre… Je ne comprends pas c'est si…différent de l'attitude de Jacob…

-Et Simon ! Et si tu me présentais ton groupe ? Demande Edward pour nous sortir de cette drôle d'atmosphère.

-Euh…oui donc voici Leah au clavier et chanteuse à ses heures perdus. A gauche c'est Seth le petit frère de Leah mais également notre bassiste. A côté tu as Jared à la batterie et puis Jacob qui est le chanteur du groupe et guitariste aussi. Les gars je vous présente Edward Masen Cullen pianiste de génie, chanteur et guitariste de temps à autre. Voilà les présentations sont fai…

-Pas tout à fait Simon. Je me présente Sam Uley l'agent des Quileute Tribe. Enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer, vous être connu dans le milieu Mr Masen. On dit que votre agent prend sa retraite et le bruit court que ça sera Swan qui reprendrait la suite ?

-Vous ne devriez pas vous fier au bruit de couloir Mr Uley. Répond Edward froidement.

-EDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! OU ES-TU !?

Tient on dirait Bill, celui-là il a toujours le chic pour faire des entrées remarqué. Je l'aime bien il est drôle et quand on apprend un peu mieux à le connaitre on découvre rapidement que son exubérance n'est qu'une façade. C'est plutôt un mec sérieux sur qui on peut compter.

Je sourie en voyant Edward soupirer en sortant une clope…QUOI IL FUME ! Depuis quand il fume ? Il a toujours refusé quand je lui en proposé une !

-Eddy ! Où tu étais ça fait une heure que je te cherche !

-J'ai pas bougé…j'étais ici.

- On est dans la merde ! Julie a découvert le poteau rose ! Elle sait qui à remplacer son shampoing par une coloration cheveux rose, ça lui va vraiment bien les cheveux rose…j'aurai peut-être dû prendre vert…le vert ça ne va pas à tout le monde... Enfin bref elle va NOUS TUER ! Panique Bill en sanglotant des « je ne veux pas mourir jeune » ou « des oh ! ma pauvre petite fille va vivre sans son papa chéri »…

-Non, rectification, TU-es- dans- la- merde.

-BILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! TU VAS MOURIR ! Cria Julia

-Bonjour vous êtes le nouveau groupe qui rejoint la tournée. Enchanté de vous avoir connu, moi c'est Bill. Oh mais qui êtres vous belle demoiselle ?

-Bill tu devrais courir. Dis-je en soupirant

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas me présenter cette sublime créature !

-Julia arrive. Répond Edward en faisant semblant être blasé

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ! Faux frère ! A bientôt belle demoiselle. Dit-il en courant

-Bill revient ici que je te rase les cheveux ! crie une Julia en mode furie, une tondeuse à la main

-Et bah ! Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-Oui, Leah et tu n'as pas vu les autres.

-Bon on doit aller régler quelques détaille avec l'organisatrice de la tournée. Mr Masen à bientôt, on y va et tout le monde vient. Insiste Sam en me regardant.

Au moins avec Bill je vais me sentir moins seul, on va pouvoir bien s'amuser. Dans le groupe je me sens seul, ils n'ont pas l'art de rire, de faire des conneries pour s'amuser. Parfois ils me font penser à des petits vieux avant l'âge, ils sont beaucoup trop sérieux et eux me prennent pour un idiot, voir même pour un enfant.

Je sens que cette tournée va être mouvementé en émotion, en rire, en joie, en déception, en surprise et surement en dispute. Il faut être réaliste tout ne peut pas être parfait.

**JOE**

Bon sang ! Où est-elle partie ? J'en ai marre dès que je la chope je lui implante une puce GPS ! Elle ne pourra pas y échapper cette fois. Qu'est ce qui m'a prise de lui apprendre à disparaitre !?

Je suis furieuse ! J'ai l'impression de perdre la partie, d'être promené par Bella, je déteste ça ! Toutes les pistes ne m'ont mené à rien…Où est ce que je n'ai pas cherché ?

-Joé…

-Oui ?

-Tu peux venir, on a les résultats du labo.

Enfin ! J'enlève le plus vite possible mes gants de boxe et monte rejoindre Aron. Je suis impatiente de savoir si moi ou Aron sommes compatible. Ça serait super si on pouvait sauver Isie, à condition qu'on la trouve.

-Alors ?

Je comprends, rien qu'en regardant Aron, nous ne serons pas donneurs.

Je suis lasse, mon amour me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler. Il est le seul avec qui je peux être faible. Je laisse échapper quelques larmes silencieuses. Isie est l'enfant que je n'aurai jamais, j'aurai tellement aimé la sauver…

-Chut mon amour ça ira. On va la retrouver…

-Je ne sais plus où chercher Aron. Je l'ai trop sous-estimé…

-Il faut penser peut être différemment…Qu'est ce qui est indispensable à Isie ?

-Sa famille mais elle la fuie, Edward mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle l'ait compris encore…sa voiture AH ! Je sais ! Elle a besoin de faire des courses, d'aller sur un circuit pour évacuer et oublier !

-C'est un bon début. Après pour la greffe ne t'inquiète pas…je peux…

-Je sais à quoi tu penses mais j'y ai déjà réfléchit…elle ne voudra jamais d'un organe acheté au marché noir et j'ai beau aimer Bella de tout mon cœur mais je ne peux pas accepter un organe qui a pu être volé ou arraché à des pauvres gens. Par contre je serai capable pour elle de tuer un criminelle qui serai compatible.

-Je sais ma belle mais avant d'en arriver là, peux-tu attendre s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas perdre la femme de ma vie et puis je n'ai pas assez de temps pour me rendre à la prison tous les jours. Dit-il en plaisantant

-Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de venir tous les jours ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans te voir ou t'entendre tous les jours. Répond Aron en avant de m'embrasser

AH cet homme ! Il est mon talon d'Achille, il serait capable de m'empêcher de commettre un meurtre pour Isie. Je…j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Je me demande toujours pourquoi il m'a choisie moi ? Une femme qui n'est pas vraiment une…je suis incapable de lui donner un enfant, incapable de m'engager complètem…

-Joé ? Ça va ?

-Oui, je t'aime. Bon on va aller au circuit peut être que les…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir.

-ça ira tant que tu es là. Je prends la voiture, je file devant…

Aron n'attend pas que je disparaisse pour me capturer de ses bras musclés. Il est beau avec son sourire éblouissant et ses yeux débordant d'amour et de tendresse. C'est le cœur déjà en vrac qu'il me susurre un je t'aime avant de m'embrasser délicatement. Cette subtile caresse m'arrache une larme de joie. Je suis la plus chanceuse des femmes…

-Je te rejoins en moto, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

-Soit prudent.

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Rie-t-il en partant dans le bureau

Cette fois Isie je vais te retrouver. Je démarre ma voiture, ce son m'a toujours excité. C'est le pied au plancher que je file au circuit. J'espère que les mecs vont avoir des infos et si ils en ont pas, je vais faire la tournée des circuits comme ça je vais mettre en place mon réseau d'indic. Isie finira bien par croiser la route d'un pilote.

Je me stop en dérapant devant le rassemblement d'homme admirant leur belle voiture. Il faut toujours soigner ses entrées, comme d'hab un petit nouveau va vouloir jouer les gros bras avec moi mais il va très vite comprendre son erreur.

Je sors calmement de mon bolide, certain chuchote d'autre me salut discrètement et bien sûr le nouveau se met sur mon passage.

-Dégage. Ordonnais-je froidement

-…

-Ne me force pas à me répéter. Je veux parler avec votre chef.

- Que me veut la Lionne Rouge ?

-Tient donc ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu Francis.

-Si tu es là pour une course ça sera avec plaisir Joé.

-Je ne suis pas là pour cela. Est-ce que quelqu'un a croisé la route d'Isabella ? La Lionne noir si vous préféré ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était avec un mec ça remonte à quelques mois. Explique Francis.

-Ok personne n'a croisé sa route depuis ?

-Non.

-Bon j'ai une offre à vous faire, vous allez passer l'info à tous les pilotes des Etat Unis. Celui ou celle qui retrouvera la Lionne Noir et me préviendra gagnera…

-Un passe pour tous les circuits de jour comme de nuit. Offre Aron en souriant

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver en même temps avec les bruits des moteurs des voitures c'est normal. Heureusement qu'Aron a acheté tous les circuits des Etats Unis ça va nous aider.

-Mais je préviens que cette offre marche que seulement si j'arrive à rejoindre la lionne avant son départ. Expliquais-je sérieusement

-Très bien nous passerons l'info. Une petite course ne t'intéresse pas Lionne Rouge ? Dit Francis

- Pourqu…

-Joé ?

Oh merde ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier ou il se trouvait avant de partir ?! Je vois Aron disperser les pilotes rapidement pour me laisser le champ libre. Il va falloir que je joue serrée cette fois. Bon le point positif il n'y a pas l'équipe au complet. Je dois juste gérer un Grand frère super protecteur et collant et Rose. Et c'est partie ! Je m'en serai bien passé…

-Joé ! Bella est là ? Demande Nounours en trépignant d'impatience

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! ?

-Euh la même chose que toi…on est venu se dépendre et s'amu…

-Emmett ! Grognais-je

-Bon ok on cherche Bella. Je me suis dit que vu que ma sœur ne peut pas se passer de la course sur circuit et de ses voitures. Elle a dû forcement venir ici. Explique-t-il fière de son idée

-Finalement on va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi Emmy.

-Où est Bella ? Demande t'il suspicieux

Je suis mal si Emmett comprend que j'ai perdu sa sœur dans la nature il va péter un câ... Oh non, non c'est mauvais très mauvais qu'est ce qui peut être perspicace quand il ne faudrait pas ! Merde ! J'arrivais à les gérer quand je pouvais dire qu'Isie était en sécurité et que je veillais sur elle mais là c'est mort ! Ils vont tous vouloir partir à sa recherche… finalement c'est peut-être pas si mal ?

-Joé où est Belli…tu l'as perdu ! S'indigna Emmett

-Non pas vraiment…je l'ai juste égaré temporairement.

-Joé !

-Bon ça va oui je l'ai perdu ! Cette…enfin Isie m'a faussé compagnie. Elle a profité pour filer quand je te ramenais Rose.

-Et tu ne l'as toujours pas retrouvé depuis tout ce temps ! Tu as localisé son portable, les GPS de ses voitures, est ce que tu as essayé de l'appeler !? Demande-t-il énervé.

- Non pas du tout j'ai préféré faire un tricot ! Triple Idiot ! Bien sûr que j'ai tout essayé pour la trouver ! Son portable c'est moi qui l'ai donc laisse tombé elle ne répondra pas. Ses voitures non pas bougé, elle est bien trop maline. Elle se déplace en taxi ou elle loue une voiture avec une fausse identité…

-Ah ! C'est de ta faute c'est toi qui lui a appris à disparaitre ! M'accuse-t-il en grognant

-Emmett le plus important c'est de retrouver ta sœur. Je peux te jurer que je vais la retrouve et elle va morfler ! Occupe-toi plutôt d'organiser ton mariage et laisse-moi gérer…

-Tu gères rien du tout Joé regarde ou tu en es ! Tu ne sais même pas où est Bella. Je dois chercher ma sœur elle a besoin de nous même si elle est trop têtue pour l'accepter. Mon mariage peut attendre ma petite sœur non !

-Emmett fait-moi confiance s'il te plait. Tu sais que je considère Isie comme étant ma fille, je tuerais pour elle Emmett. Je vais la retrouver !

-Chéri, tu…tu devrais laisser faire Joé. Emmett elle m'a sauvé, elle est bien la seule qui sera capable de retrouver Bella. On ne pourra pas faire plus que ce que Joé a fait. Essaye de raisonner son futur mari

-Mais Rosy ! Elle…je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

-Je sais mais c'est le mieux pour tout le monde. Bella ne peut pas de nous à ses côtés. C'est dur mais c'est comme ça.

-Très bien mais Joé je veux ma sœur à notre mariage.

-Je vais essa…

-Je veux qu'elle soit au côté de Rose, je veux qu'elle porte la robe des demoiselles d'honneur. Exige Emmett

Oh la merde je suis dans la merde ! Jamais Bella ne voudra venir au mariage surtout si on voit que physiquement elle est malade. Encore j'aurai pu la convaincre de venir et se cacher au font pendant la cérémonie mais là il me demande l'impossible ! Qu'elle est chiante et qu'est ce qu'ils sont tous chiants dans cette famille !

-Ok je vais faire mon possible. Soupirais-je de lassitude

-Merci Joé.

-Comment vont Alice Jazz ?

-Euh c'est compliqué. Dit Rose en soupirant

-Qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Ils vont avoir un enfant.

-QUOI ! mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle !

-Oui mais Alice fait une grosse dépression. Le départ de Bella l'a pas mal perturbé et ça lui rappelle son frère. Explique tristement Rosy

-Joé est ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Euh oui. Je pense.

Oh je le sens mal. Emmett va me demander de retrouver Edward c'est gros comme une maison ! Mais bon sang pourquoi je n'ai pas vérifié ou était Emmett avant de venir !

-Est-ce que tu sais qui est le frère d'Alice, son nom et son prénom ? Et pourrais-tu le chercher Alice a besoin de son frère.

-…

Qu'est-ce que je fais !? Oh j'en ai marre dès que j'ai Isie qu'elle est sauvé je me barre dans un lieu désert pour des vacances avec durée indéterminé ! Alice a besoin d'Edward c'est certain mais Bella aussi et puis Edward est bien où il est pour l'instant. Si je le ramené à Alice il va surement déprimer, ruminé, s'en vouloir encore plus d'avoir abandonné sa sœur et j'en passe…

Qu'est ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde ?

-Oui et non.

-Euh ?

-Oui je connais l'identité de son frère et non je ne peux pas le ramener à sa sœur pour l'instant. Alice est assez entourée, elle s'en sortira.

-Mais et si je vais le chercher ?

-Non Emmett. Pour s'instant c'est NON ! Fait-moi confiance. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est d'essayer de le convaincre d'appeler Alice mais c'est tout. Et pas la peine de m'harceler de questions. Aron on y va. A plus Emmett, Rose prend soit de toit ma belle.

Je détale bien vite dans ma voiture pour éviter des questions qui aurait été trop compliqué à éviter et Emmett a beau faire l'idiot, il est très loin de l'être. Il aurait été capable de faire le lien entre Edward et Bella. Non je ne fuie pas c'est juste un repli stratégique.

**BELLA**

Et c'est partie ! Il va falloir que je joue serré. Pourquoi il faut que la tournée se soit arrêtée précisément là où vie ma famille ? Bon ! le point positif, je vais pouvoir voir une dernière fois ma ville natale mais je risque gros. Si jamais quelqu'un me reconnait je suis cuite ! Heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'atterrir de nuit et d'avoir envoyé Joé a l'autre bout du pays.

Je filer récupérer ma voiture de location comme j'en ai pris l'habitude je sors mes faut papier. J'ai beaucoup de chance pour une fois c'est un jeune homme qui est au guichet. Je déboutonne discrètement les deux boutons de mon corsage blanc transparent pour bien mettre en avant mes forme généreuse rien de tel pour faire diversion.

-Mademoiselle que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai réservé une voiture au nom de Bloch Tatiana.

-Oui une Porsche décapotable gris ou noir. C'est bien cela ?

-C'est bien ça. Je suis pressée pourriez-vous faire vite s'il vous plait. Demandais-je lui faisant un sourire aguicheur.

-Oui oui bien sûr. Vos papiers d'identité, permis et passeport s'il vous plait.

Merde ! J'espérais échapper à la présentation de papier bon normalement il y aura pas de problème. Je lui donne en soupirant d'agacement.

-Je fais au plus vite Mademoiselle, je suis désolé mais c'est la procédure.

Le jeune homme me tend après seulement cinq minutes de paperasse les clés. Il s'insiste même pour me porter mes bagages jusqu'à ma voiture pour se faire pardonner de l'attente. Je crois qu'à l' avenir je vais voyager plus souvent sous l'identité de Tatiana. Quand on dit que le physique n'aide pas je ne suis pas d'accord. Si on est une belle blonde pulpeuse ça aide parfois.

Je remercie le jeune homme puis je monte dans mon bolide j'ai encore quelques heures de route avant d'arriver enfin.

J'en peux plus ! Non mais comment font les gens pour rouler aussi lentement tout le temps ? J'ai mis deux heures pour arriver alors que d'habitude en une heure c'est bon. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour passer inaperçu ! J'aurai du prendre une voiture moins puissante ça m'aurai moins frustrée.

Je coupe le moteur puis je vérifie que ma perruque n'a pas bougé depuis le décollage et je remets des lentilles pour avoir les yeux bleus ciel. Tatiana est prête à faire son entrée. J'envoie un texto à Gab pour le prévenir que je suis arrivée.

« Ok j'arrive bouge pas. Gab »

Il est déjà si tard, trois heures du matin, je soupire. Demain soir je vais enfin pouvoir voir Edward. J'espère que ça va aller…je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais faire ? Est-ce que je vais avoir la force de le fuir une fois de plus ? Ou est-ce que je vais craquer ? Je verrais bien…

Je vois une lampe torche approcher, je mets le contacte et lui fait des appels de phares.

-Salut Bella, jolie ton déguisement. Dit-il en s'installant côté passager.

-Salut Gab. Alors qu'elles sont les dernières nouvelles ? Comment va Edward ?

-Bah mise à part que tout le monde m'appelle Gigi ça va bien pour moi. Et toi ça v…

-Gab ! Je m'en fous ! Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est comment va Edward ?!

-OK ça va ! Ton amour va…bah il va aussi bien qu'irai un mec largué par la femme de sa vie. T'inquiète il ne va pas se suicidé, il survie. Mais depuis que Simon son meilleur ami l'a rejoint il semble allé un peu mieux et puis Bill le surveille comme une mère poule. Joé l'appelle dès quel peut…

Il va bien, je suis tellement plus rassurée de le savoir ici que chez lui à ce morfondre. J'ai été si heureuse de découvrir qu'il avait rejoint la tournée comme ça je peux venir le voir quand je le veux sans qu'il me voit forcement et le bonus j'ai pu infiltrer un espion pour être sûre qu'il va bien.

-Bella ! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

-Non tu disais ?

-Joé ne va pas tardée à débarquer et c'est très très mauvais pour moi. Je suis un homme mort si elle apprend que je t'ai servie d'informateur et que je sais où tu es. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas la prévenir avant que…

-Gab ! Tu sais ce que tu gagnes en gardant le silence et tu sais très bien ce que tu vas perdre si tu parles à qui que ce soit ! Répliquais-je froidement

-ça va t'énerve pas ! Je dis juste qu'il me faut une solution pour Joé. Et ma moto je l'a récupère quand ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es réussie à me la kidnapper !

- Bientôt. C'est la dernière fois que je viens. Dans deux semaine tu l'aura ta bécane ça me laisse une marge de manœuvre si tu as la bonne idée de me vendre.

-Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir quitter ses fous ça me manque un peu ma vie d'ava…

-Désolé mais tu te rappelles notre contras…tu bosses ici jusqu'à la fin de la tournée et ce n'était pas négociable.

-Ah ! Toi, t'as pas changé, toujours aussi requin !

-Pourquoi changer. Le concert commence à la même heure que d'habitude ? Et ce Simon tu en penses quoi ? Demandais je curieuse

-Euh oui…et bien, il est gay, il est certainement bien mordue de ton Edward vu comment il le regard mais il y a quelque chose de protecteur. Je pense qu'il l'aime mais il ne veut que le bonheur d'Eddy.

-Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, ça m'a toujours énervé de voir ta capacité à cerner les gens aussi facilement.

-Tu te trompe toi je n'ai jamais pu te cerner complètement…

-Pour Joé ce que tu vas faire tu vas l'appeler demain pendant le concert tu lui dis que tu m'as aperçu dans la foule. Une fois qu'elle serra arrivée tu lui explique que tu n'as pas réussie à me retrouver. Bien sûr tu n'oublies pas de demander ta récompense et tu demandes de mes nouvelles si j'ai des ennuie. Normalement si tu es assez convainquant ça passera mais si tu montres la moindre hésitation tu es foutue. Expliquais-je pour détourner la conversation

-Bella tu es chiante ! Non mais sérieux une personne normale ne demande pas de surveiller sa moitié par son ex-petit ami ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire ! Joé va me trucider quand elle découvrira le fin mot de cette histoire. Bon ok je me débrouillerai avec Joé mais je lui explique comment ma présence ici ?

-Tu as le droit d'aller à un concert ou tu lui dis que tu as entendu des rumeurs comme quoi je suivais la tournée.

-Très bien ! Bella tu sais qu'Edward te cherche dans la foule tous les soirs, tu sais qu'il va t'attendre.

-Je sais. Soupirais-je

-Isie…tu es entrain de mouri…

-Gab ne dit rien.

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ? Ce jour-là j'aurai mieux fait de me la fermer ! Bon il faut dire que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Si je ne lui avais pas expliqué il n'aurait jamais accepté de surveiller Edward. Ah ! J'en ai marre de tous les mensonges, secrets que je profère. Je doute …

-Bella qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ! Tu vas te laisser mourir, ton dernier rein ne va plus tenir longtemps. Tu dois…

-Je ne te dois rien absolument RIEN ! Ma santé ne te concerne plus Gab ! Elle ne regarde que moi ! Descends de ma voiture.

-BON SANG ! Arrête de fuir Bella, arrête de t'interdire de vivre ! Pardonne-toi, Benjamin n'est pas mort par ta faute.

-La ferme Gab ! La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne me conn

-Bella j'étais là quand ton frère est mort, je t'ai vu évoluer, je t'ai vu te cacher dernière ta peur de souffrir. Je te connais pas aussi bien que Joé mais je te connais aussi bien qu'Emmett. Tu refuses de te livrer complétement même quand on était ensemble je n'ai jamais pu t'avoir…personne pas même ta famille ! Mais Edward lui peut y arriver. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard quand tu l'observe. Tu l'aime et tu luttes pour ne pas te donner complétement à lui, tu résistes à chaque instant que tu es près de lui, tu refuses de t'abandonner à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas revire la perte de Benny mais ne vois-tu pas que tu t'empêches de vivre ?

-Sors !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Benny pense de toute cette histoire ? Moi je pense qu'il est triste de te voir mourir sans te battre ! Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place quand tu le rejoindras. Le connaissant il va-t'en vouloir d'avoir abandonné si facilement.

-Tu es injuste ! Je ne sais que ça de me battre ! J'ai tout essayé, il y a plus rien à faire Gab je vais mourir.

-Bella je t'en supplie ne meure pas seule. Tu as une famille…

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit souffrir, je ne veux pas les voir pleurer, je ne supporterai pas de voir leur tristesse. Chuchetais je tristement

-Laisse-moi rester à tes cotés au moins.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux détester quand tu es bornée. Bella est ce que tu es sur que tu as tout fait pour vivre ?

-Oui certaine.

- Non je ne crois pas. Tu as pensée à Emmett il pourrait te donner un de ses reins… Bien sûr que tu y as pensée. Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je refuse ! Jamais Emmett ne me donnera son rein. Je ne veux pas, c'est…non je refuse.

-C'est ton meilleur espoir de vivre. Si tu refuses c'est que tu ne veux pas vivre, que ta famille et Edward n'ont pas assez d'importance, qu'ils ne valent pas la peine de se ba…

-Je veux vivre ! Mais…

-MAIS Quoi !? Pourquoi Emmett ne pourrait pas te donner ce rein !?

-PARCE QU'IL N'EST PAS MON FRERE ! Voilà tu es content je l'ai dit !

-Bella…comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

Et Merde ! Fait chier ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Oh bon sang le secret que j'ai caché depuis si longtemps…Gab va vouloir que je lui raconte tout. J'en ai marre je suis lasse de tout cette merde ! Je soupire avant de commencer l'histoire d'Emmett.

- Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, sa mère n'est pas morte sur le coup. Les médecins ont eu tout juste le temps de faire une césarienne pour sauver l'enfant qu'elle portait et elle est morte sans jamais voir son fils. C'est sa mère qui a pris soin d'Emmett jusqu'à ses deux ans elle était la seule famille qui lui restait. Et un jour elle est tombée gravement malade et elle a dû confier son petit-fils à la marraine de celui-ci qui n'était autre que Renée. Et voilà tu imagines la suite la grand-mère meurt, Renée et Charlie l'adopte et Emmett devient mon frère et leur fils.

-Comment tu l'as découvert ? ça fait longtemps que tu sais ?

-Oui ça fait un moment. Je suis tombée sur les papiers d'adoption quand j'étais ado, je fouillais le bureau de Charles pour récupérer mes clés de voiture confisqué.

-Tu n'as rien dit à Emmett. Il a le droit de savoir…

-Il sait.

-Tu lui as dit, quand ?

-Non il l'a appris quand il a hérité. J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et le notaire mais il n'en a jamais parlé à personne. Je ne crois même pas qu'il en ait parlé avec Rosalie. Je respecte son choix donc j'ai gardé le silence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Alors c'est pour cela que tu refuses de rester avec ta famille. Tu ne veux pas qu'Emmett culpabilise de ne pas pouvoir de donner son rein. Tu as peur qu'il soit obligé de tout dire.

-Pas seulement. Je veux à tous leur éviter de subir ma perte. En disparaissant de leur vie ils peuvent toujours imaginer que je vie, que je suis sur la route à profiter de ma liberté. C'est beaucoup plus facile que de me savoir morte.

- Que vas-tu faire après le concert ?

-Je pensais aller en France mais j'aimerai bien visiter le Japon avant. Bon il est tard et si on allait dormir ?

-Viens, je suppose que tu vas squatter dans ma loge.

-Oui tout à fait !

-Tu sais qu'Edward est partie voir si tu n'étais pas chez toi, je l'ai même entendu dire qu'il allait dans un Piano Bar.

- Allons-y. Le coupais-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je suis exténuée, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de poser ma tête sur un bon oreiller.

…

Cela fait si longtemps, je coupe le moteur la main tremblante. C'est toujours aussi dur de venir ici mais…il est indispensable que je vienne le voir une dernière fois. J'espère qu'en sortant je serais enfin sure de ce que je dois faire.

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, ça doit être Gab, il doit croire que je suis partie.

Je fixe mon visage fade, triste et maigre. J'ai vraiment bien fait de ne pas me maquiller, je ne suis même pas encore sortie de la voiture qu'une larme m'échappe. J'inspire un bon coup pour me donner du courage avant de sortir.

J'avance d'une démarche hésitante, c'est toujours aussi calme et vide. Je n'entends que la brise souffler dans les arbres, je ne sens que la senteur des fleurs que je tiens dans ma main et comme d'habitude il n'y a personne. Je suis seule avec tous ses morts qui manquent à leur proche mais un seul m'intéresse. J'y suis. Je pose délicatement le bouquet sur la tombe de Benny, mes larmes coulent silencieusement.

-Salut. C'est moi Bella, je ne sais pas si tu m'as reconnu sous mon déguisement.

Benny, Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Emmett me manque, tu sais que depuis que tu es partie on ne sait jamais séparé aussi longtemps. Ils me manquent tous. Je me sens tellement seule, je sais bien que tu n'approuve pas mes choix mais c'est trop dur. Tout le monde pense que je suis forte, que je n'ai peur de rien mais c'est faux. Je suis qu'une…je ne sais même plus qui je suis à vraie dire.

J'ai rencontré Edward il est…un être magnifique, je l'aime tu sais, c'est la première fois que mes sentiments sont si fort. Je dois avouer que ça me fait peur de devoir dépendre autant de lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable d'aller le voir au concert ? Est-ce que je vais avoir la force de repartir ? Demandais-je à mon frère

Je reste silencieuse quelques minutes en espérant un signe quelque chose. Je soupire c'est stupide, idiot d'attendre une réponse d'un être mort. C'est ridicule pourquoi je lui parle alors qu'il existe plus… Pourtant ça me soulage de m'adresser à lui. J'ai l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids.

-Benny tu me manques. J'aurai aimé écouter encore tes histoires sur la neige un peu plus longtemps. Grand frère tu ne m'as pas eu le temps de me dire pourquoi il pleut. Qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais raconté ?

Je dois y aller…le concert va bientôt commencer. Surveille bien Emmett et ma famille pour moi s'il te plait. A très bientôt Benny.

Je pars sans me retournée, les larmes continu d'inonder mon visage. Je suis faible ! Je suis trop faible ! Je ne suis plus Bella la Lionne, elle est morte depuis quelque temps. Je déteste celle que je suis, j'ai beau me débattre de toute mes force pour retrouver ma combativité, ma niaque mais j'ai toujours la tête sous l'eau. Il faut que je parte tout de suite, aller voir Edward sera une erreur. Je ne pense pas avoir assez de force pour le quitter une dernière fois. Je dois partir…

Je décroche mon portable qui n'a pas arrêté depuis que je suis arrivée.

-Bella !

-Oui Gab ? Je t'écoute

-Mais bon sang où es-tu !? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas partie !

-Je ne suis pas partie…enfin pas encore.

-Bella tu vas venir au concert ?

-Gab je peux te demander un service. Quand je serai morte j'aimerai être enterré avec Benny s'il te plait. Merci pour tout Gab. Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

**EDWARD**

-Allo ?

-Edward, c'est Joé. Comment tu vas ? Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'Isie ?

-Je vais très bien. Joé ça fait un moment que Bella a disparu…je… est ce que l'on va réussir à la revoir ?

-Je suis sur une piste en ce moment il faut garder espoir Edward.

-Merci Joé.

-Edward je t'appelle pour un autre problème… ta sœur a besoin de toi. Alice est en…

-Elle n'a rien de grave !?

-Elle fait une grosse dépression, le départ de Bella l'a perturbé. Ça serait bien que tu l'appelles…

-…

-Edward ?

-Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée.

-Appela ou écrit lui, elle a besoin de toi. Réfléchis-y s'il te plait. Bon je dois y aller fait attention à toi Edward. Et ne fait pas de bêtise avec ton ex.

Comme d'hab elle raccroche avant que je ne puisse lui dire à bientôt. Joé ne va pas bien, elle m'a semblé si fatigué et lasse. J'espère qu'elle va vite se ressaisir. Elle est notre pilier à cette drôle de famille mais comment elle sait pour Simon ?!

Elle a peut-être raison, écrire à Alice sera déjà pas mal comme premier pats vers le chemin du pardon. Bella sera contente si j'avance et tourne la page de mes erreurs passés.

Je sors une feuille de partition, elle sera. Quand je partais en voyage je correspondais avec Alice en lui écrivant sur une partition vierge. Je prends le crayon qui traine prêt de ma guitare. Par où commencer j'ai tellement à lui dire…je soupire de découragement. Je me sors une clope puis une seconde que je fume sans vraiment faire gaffe bien trop perdu dans mes pensées.

Je peux le faire ce n'est pas compliqué ! C'est ma petite sœur je lui dois bien ça, je lui dois tellement plus qu'une lettre.

Je couche sur le papier tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je lui dis que je regrette, que je suis désolé, qu'elle est incroyable que je suis fière de ce qu'elle est, que je l'aime. Je me livre comme jamais je ne l'ai fait. Je ne lui parle de ma rencontre d'un ange qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Je la rassure en lui expliquant qu'elle n'est pas responsable de ma fuite que j'ai été idiot. Que maintenant je suis réconcilié avec ma musique et je lui explique que pour l'instant je ne peux pas la rejoindre que je vie un rêve enfin presque…

-Edward ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la personne qui m'a appelé. Je vois au regard triste de Simon que quelque chose ne va pas. Je passe ma main sur mon visage et je sens le reste de larmes versées.

-Ed…

-ça va. Je vais bien, je dirai même que je vais beaucoup mieux. Dis-je avec un sourire de soulagement

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-J'ai fait ce que j'aurai du faire depuis bien longtemps…J'ai écrit à Alice.

-Oh…

-ça m'a libéré d'un poids énorme d'écrire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Maintenant je vais pouvoir avancer.

-Tu as changé. Je suis heureux que tu tournes enfin la page. C'est grâce à cette Bella si tu as grandie. J'aurai tellement aimé être celui…enfin bref l'essentiel c'est que tu sois heureux. Je vais te laisser finir rejoins moi une fois que tu aura fini, si tu as envi…je serai dans ma loge. Dit-il tristement

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

J'hésite à relire ce que j'ai écrit…non je ne retouche à rien. C'est mots sont sortie du cœur, je les dois à Alice. Je plie la partition et la glisse dans l'enveloppe sans regret. Je cherche mon portable pour demander l'adresse à Joé.

Ah celle-là ! Elle pense à tout je parie que dans le texto j'aurais l'adresse et le numéro de portable d'Alice. Gagné ! J'inscris bien vite l'adresse, je range un peu puis je rejoins Simon.

J'arrive à la loge de mon meilleur ami, devant un Jacob adossé au mur semble écouter mon ami jouer le morceau que j'ai écrit pour le concert de toute à l'heure. J'avance doucement pour ne pas déranger Jacob mais peine perdu. Il me fixe puis s'en va. J'ouvre la porte sans frapper, Simon ne m'entendra pas. Quand il joue il est complètement dans un autre monde. Je l'observe quelques secondes jouer, il est toujours aussi doué.

Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer avec Jacob. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je commence vraiment à croire que ce Jacob est très bizarre. Simon n'a pas faut quand il dit que ce mec est insondable. Il me fait un peu flipper, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me hait au plus profond de son être, son regard est…je n'arrive même pas le décrire tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il me fait grave flipper. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour l'énerver à ce point-là ?

Mais par moment il me regarde comme si j'étais un bon morceau de viande fraiche ce mec est vraiment pas finit ! Il doit avoir deux personnalité ça expliquerai BEAUCOUP de choses. A moins que…

-Et Simon ! Jacob il ne serait pas un peu beaucoup gay ?

-QUOI ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Jacob ! Non c'est IM-PO-SSI-BLE. Tu débloque Ed. Ce mec est tout sauf de se bord il …

-Bah crois-moi il est au moins bisexuel. Simon…je crois que Jacob me chauffe.

-Non tu te fais des idées. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'intéresser à qui que ce soit en plusieurs années. Explique Simon convaincu

-Simon les gestes, caresses, touchés prolongé plus que la normal ne trompe pas.

-Mais non…

-Il m'a fait du pied.

-Ah…

Je suis vraiment dans la merde, Bella il faut que tu me reviennes très vite. Je sens que ça va devenir compliqué avec ce Jacob qui…n'est pas prêt d'arrêter sa chasse. Je comprends un peu mieux son regard de prédateur mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il me déteste tant ?

Gérer Simon ce n'est franchement pas simple, je dois garder toujours une certaine distance et faire attention à ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne souffre déjà. Je la sens très mal cette histoire. Je connais assez Simon pour savoir que si un autre mec se met à me regarder un peu trop ça ne finit pas toujours bien. C'est incroyable il peut me jeter dans les bras d'une femme mais un mec là ce n'est même pas envisageable pour lui.

Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de cette histoire ? Simon va être plus collant qu'une sangsue !( moi je pense plutôt quee jacob est amoureux de simon c'est pour ça qu'il déteste edward pas vrai les filles ?)

-Tu es sure de toi Edward ? Ça s'est passé quand ? Demande froidement Simon

-C'était hier soir à table. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était toi mais il y a pas d'erreur possible il y avait personne à côté de moi Bill était partie rejoindre son groupe et ce n'était pas toi. Et puis Jacob m'a bien regardé dans les yeux fixement pendant que son pied grin…

-Ok c'est bon ! Épargne-moi les détails. Ce mec je n'arriverai jamais à le comprendre ! Il m'énerve ! Si… il a la mauvaise idée de recommencer tu me préviens ! Je m'en fous de comment tu fais mais tu te démerde pour me prévenir Ed ! Dit-il en colère

Et c'est partie ! Je vais avoir une nounou super protectrice je ne vais même plus pouvoir aller pisser tout seul sans être accompagner ! Il faut que je calme le jeu ou je ne vais pas m'en sortir avec une guerre ou je serais le grand prix.

-Edward ! Simon ! EN SCENE dans 10 minutes qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Crie Julie

-On arrive. Répond Simon en soupirant

Je vois qu'il est inquiet avec cette histoire. Pourtant ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai juste à dire à Jacob que je ne suis pas intéressé et voilà fin de l'histoire.

Je soupirer puis je rejoins les coulisses avant de monter sur scène. Je demande à une assistante de poster le plus vite possible ma lettre.

J'essaye de faire le vide, de me concentrer sur ma musique, je ne parle plus jusqu'à mon entré sur scène. J'espère comme à chaque fois que cette fois Bella sera là.

Je fais tout juste attention au regard noir que Simon jette à Jacob. Et celui-ci semble heureux de voir Simon en colère. Il le provoque. Oh que je le sens mal !

J'inspire puis avance au micro comme d'habitude le silence se fait enfin presque j'entends des murmure dans la foule. Ils sont surement provoqués par la présence de Simon à mes côtés. Je suis tellement impatient de commencer à chanter avec mon meilleur ami.

J'échange un rapide coup d'œil complice avec lui et on commence à jouer. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette complicité que l'on a quand on joue dans un groupe, un ensemble. Je suis si bien, il me manque plus que Bella et tout sera parfais.

Je chante, je sourie avec Simon. J'ai l'impression d'être comme à mes tous débuts. J'ai enfin retrouvé ce que j'avais perdu en chemin, la joie, le bonheur de jouer et chanter pour une foule c'est comme au début ! La passion, les frissons et les multitudes d'émotion que l'on reçoit et que l'on donne. Je suis en accord avec moi, mes musiciens et le public ça fait du bien, j'ai la sensation de respirer enfin ! J'aimerai que ça dure plus longtemps mais le morceau s'achève sur le solo de guitare. Comme de Simon les spectateurs je me gorge de la magie de ces quelques accords.

Je profite de la multitude d'applaudissement pour sonder la foule. Je la cherche dans le font mais elle n'est pas là, j'ai peur de regarder plus près de la scène. Je ne veux pas une fois de plus être déçut.

Oh mon dieu…elle est là, je ne rêve pas c'est ma Bella pas tout à fait…son regard est si triste et cerné, son teint n'est plus d'un blanc porcelaine mais d'un blanc macabre. Elle est si faible, ça ne me rassure pas du tout. Je ne la lâche plus du regard. J'essaye de lui transmettre tous mes sentiments. Je veux qu'elle comprenne, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Je ne veux plus qu'elle soit loin de moi ! Je veux la garder éternellement…

Elle me sourit tristement avant de bouger ses lèvres, je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'elle me dit ! J'essaye de lire sur ses lèvres « A-Dieu-Bad-Boy » NON ! Je n'attends pas de voir sa fuite pour sauter de la scène pour la rejoindre Non je refuse qu'elle m'échappe encore une fois ! Et j'ai comme l'impression que je ne la reverrais jamais si je ne la rattrape pas maintenant. Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait je scinde la foule le cœur battant. Je dois rattraper ma moitié ! J'ai si peur qu'elle ne m'échappe encore une fois, je cours plus vite, je pousse pour arriver à son niveau elle est plus très loin. Je vois ses longs cheveux voler dans son sillage. Un dernier effort là ! Je saisie son poignet, je serre désespérément se membre qui me relie à elle. Nous sommes au milieu de la foule mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans une boule ou nous sommes que tous les deux.

-Bella !

Elle se retourne, les larmes aux yeux elle me supplie du regard de la laisser partir. Non je ne peux pas, je serre un peu plus son poignet de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe pourtant je sais que si elle décide de partir, elle est capable de se dégager de ma prise. Elle est une Lionne sauvage personne ne peut l'apprivoiser pas même moi. La foule se referme sur ma Bella je ne vois que sa main dans la mienne. D'une impulsion elle s'évade de ma prise. J'essaye de la suivre mais la foule se referme sur moi, le passage est impossible. C'est fini. Elle n'est plus là, elle a disparu définitivement. Je m'effondre de douleur. Je suis seul, personne ne voit ma détresse. C'est la mort dans l'âme que je rejoins ma loge la tête basse.

MIMI TU ES UNE GARCE! finir comme sa je te deteste sniffffffffffffff la suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee

FIN chapitre 44

Voilà ! J'espère que le chap a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. JE SUIS DESOLEE pour l'attente mais je suis très occupée =) je sais que vous comprenez ^^

J'ai hate d'avoir votre avis sur ce chap, c'est grace à vos reviews si je réussie a trouver le courage d'écrire =) Merci

Bisou

A bientôt


	52. Non je ne suis pas morte

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour donner signe de vie =( quand je vois la dernière fois que j'ai publié je ne pensais pas que cela faisait aussi longtemps JE SUIS DESOLEE ! LA HONTE !

Bon pour vous rassurer le chap est en écriture bon je ne vous cache pas qu'il loin d'être finit = ( mais je vais essayer de finir cette fic je n'aime pas abandonner !

A très vite enfin j'espère ...


	53. BONNE NOUVELLE

Coucou ce n'est pas encore un chap ! Désolée

Mais bonne nouvelle le chap est prêt pour la correction et les commentaires )

Et normalement si je ne change pas d'avis on ne va pas tarder à arriver à la fin j'ai les idées sur papier j'ai plu qu'à écrire =)

A très vite

Bisous

mimicam


	54. Chapter 45

Salut !

Me revoilà cette fois avec le chap tant attendu. Je suis désolée pour l'absence j'ai une année scolaire plus que mouvementé et des projets d'installation à mon compte donc enfin bref les mois ont passé trop vite.

Quand j'ai vu que je n'avais pas posté depuis un sacré moment et que j'ai eu des petites messages pour me demander si j'abandonnais je me suis remise bien vite à écrire. Bon j'arrête là mon blablas de ma petite vie place à la lecture =)

J'espère que cette suis va vous plaire. BONNE LECTURE

UN GRAND MERCI A TITIE pour la super correction ET SAMY pour les commentaires

CHAPITRE 45 : Où tu iras, j'irai

Un petit résumer s'impose :

Après la déprime d'Edward et la fuite de Bella, notre Bad Boy décide de suivre la tournée en espérant croiser sa belle. Joé court après Isie l'insaisissable pendant que celle-ci cherche un traitement contre sa maladie.

Simon l'ex d'Edward débarque et reste avec son groupe pour soutenir Edward. Pendant ce temps Bella décide de venir voir chanter son Bad Boy. Isie se retrouve dans sa ville natale elle en profite pour venir se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère Benny.

Edward fait un premier pat vers sa sœur en lui écrivant une lettre et Bella hesite de plus en plus a venir voir Edward jouer.

**EDWARD**

**Je profite de la multitude d'applaudissement pour sonder la foule. Je la cherche dans le font mais elle n'est pas là, j'ai peur de regarder plus près de la scène. Je ne veux pas une fois de plus être déçut.**

Oh mon dieu…elle est là, je ne rêve pas c'est ma Bella, enfin pas tout à fait…son regard est si triste et cerné, son teint n'est plus d'un blanc porcelaine mais d'un blanc macabre. Elle semble si faible, ça ne me rassure pas. Je ne la lâche plus du regard. J'essaye de lui transmettre tous mes sentiments. Je veux qu'elle comprenne, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Je ne veux plus qu'elle soit loin de moi ! Je veux la garder éternellement…( Samy : bah enlève la tu l'attache et hop hop hop !) (mimi :je ne crois pas que ça soit très légale^^)

Elle me sourit tristement avant de bouger ses lèvres, je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'elle me dit ! J'essaye de lire sur ses lèvres « A-Dieu-Bad-Boy » NON ! Je n'attends pas de voir sa fuite pour sauter de la scène pour la rejoindre. Non je refuse qu'elle m'échappe encore une fois ! J'ai comme l'impression que je ne la reverrais jamais si je ne la rattrape pas maintenant. Je cours comme si ma vie en dépend. Je scinde la foule le cœur battant. Je dois la rattraper ! J'ai si peur qu'elle m'échappe encore une fois, je cours plus vite, je pousse pour arriver à son niveau, elle n'est plus très loin. Je vois ses longs cheveux voler dans son sillage. Un dernier effort ! Je saisis son poignet, et serre désespérément ce membre qui me relie à elle. Nous sommes au milieu de la foule mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle ou nous sommes que tous les deux.

-Bella !

Elle se retourne les larmes aux yeux, elle me supplie du regard de la laisser partir. Non je ne peux pas, je serre un peu plus son poignet de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe pourtant je sais que si elle décide de partir, elle est parfaitement capable de se dégager de ma prise. Elle est une Lionne sauvage, personne ne peut l'apprivoiser, pas même moi. La foule se referme sur ma Bella, je ne vois plus que sa main dans la mienne. D'une impulsion elle s'évade. J'essaye de la suivre mais la foule se resserre rendant le passage impossible. C'est fini. Elle n'est plus là, elle a définitivement disparu. Je m'effondre de douleur. Je suis seul... C'est la mort dans l'âme que je rejoins ma loge la tête basse. Je remarque à peine mes groupies qui essayent tant bien que mal de me demander des autographes.

**SIMON**

Merde ! Criais-je de colère en sortant de scène en courant. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Je ne comprends rien, tout se passait bien, Edward semblait heureux… il était comme quand on était jeune. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de sauter de la scène !?

Je suis mort d'inquiétude maintenant. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas blessé mais il va m'entendre ! Je bouscule toutes les personnes sur mon passage, je suis presque arrivé à me sortir de ce labyrinthe que sont les coulisses. Je dois rejoindre Edward je sens que…

-Oh putain ! M'exclamais-je

Je viens de percuter soit un mur soit une montagne de muscles, je penche plus pour la montagne de muscles vu les bras puissant qui m'emprisonnent. J'essaye tant bien que mal de m'échapper de cette étreinte ferme.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Demande froidement une voie grave

- Lâchez-moi ! Je dois…

-Il n'a pas besoin de toi.

Comment ! Mais qui est… non ça ne peut pas être lui. Ma colère s'intensifie, comment ose t'il me dire ce dont Edward a besoin ! Il ne sait rien de lui ! Qu'est-ce que je peux le détester !

-Jacob lâche moi tout de suite. Exigeais-je froidement

Il relâche légèrement sa prise choqué par mon attitude. Personne ne m'a jamais vu ainsi, je suis connu pour être un homme souriant et gentil. Les deux seules personnes qui ont vu au-delà mes faux sourires sont Edward et Leah.

-Non. Souffle Jacob en resserrant sa prise

-Mais Bordel il a besoin de moi ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Comment peux-tu… Arrête de lui tourner autour il n'est pas pour toi !

Je sens qu'il ne va pas bien, ça me ronge, c'est une intuition tellement puissante... il faut que je le rejoigne. Je dois me débarrasser de Jacob maintenant. Je ne le reconnais plus, lui qui se fout de tout et n'interfère jamais.

-Laisse Edward, il n'a surtout pas besoin d'un mec arrogant, froid et qui ne parle que pour…

-Tu n'es pas ce qu'il lui faut non plus. Dit-il impassiblement et pour me mettre encore plus en colère il me fait son sourire arrogant.

-Tu…oh et puis merde ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! Laisse-moi partir.

-Non. Me susurre t'il glacialement

Oh putain, je rêve... non je cauchemarde ! Enfin je ne sais plus ! Ce n'est que quand j'ai senti le mur froid dans mon dos que j'ai commencé à me dire que de 1 on avait bougé sans que je m'en rends compte et de 2 que Jacob est sensuellement entrain de me bloquer contre le mur OH MON DIEU c'est la quatrième dimension ! (Samy :ça peut être intéressant ...)

-A vrai dire je n'en ai rien à faire d'Edward. Je dirai même que je le hais. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il m'intéresse ?

-Tu…tu l'as dragué. Dis-je hésitant

-Il ne te mérite pas…Tellement pas Chuchote-t-il dans mon cou.

-Pourquoi ?

- C'était pour savoir s'il t'était fidèle. Et toi pourquoi ne vois-tu que lui ? Pourquoi tu te fais souffrir ? Tu sais qu'il aime cette femme, que ça ne marchera jamais entre vous deux.

-Arrête ! S'il te plait, arrête.

-Non. Ne crois pas que j'ai été abusé par tes sourires et tes rires, ils m'écœuraient. Je le hais pour ce qu'il t'a fait, tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu sombrer mais tu te trompes… j'ai tout vu. J'étais là quand tu finissais tes nuits dans le caniveau. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois ou j'ai voulu le tuer pour le mal qu'il te fait. Je sais le nombre de fois où Leah t'a couvert alors que je suis certain que tu ne le sais même pas toi-même. Ces larmes ont bien trop coulé pour un homme qui ne te mérite pas. Si tu savais à quel point je crève de jalousie de l'attention que tu portes à Edward même absent de ta vie, il a toujours été plus important que le groupe...que moi. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras comme en cet instant. Je t'en prie, oublie-le Simon, je veux te voir comme je t'ai vu la première fois, tu dois redevenir cet être éblouissant qui m'a sortie de ma noirceur avec ton étincelant sourire.

Mon dieu…pendant tout ce temps il…il me surveillait de loin…il s'inquiétait pour moi…Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? Non ce n'est pas vrai il se joue de moi ! Ce n'est pas le Jacob que je connais ! Il…Il ne peut pas me comprendre aussi bien c'est impossible…

-ARRETE ! NON TU MENS ! Tu es un connard…

-Simon je ne joue pas. Tu n'as toujours pas compris…Je suis tombé amoureux, moi le mec froid et arrogant. Je t'aime Simon. (Samy : c cro mignon )(mimi : trop chou ! )

**Auteur**

Edward est incapable de voir les regards désolés de cette grande famille qu'est la tournée. Il avance sans vraiment savoir où aller, son cœur est bien trop déchiré pour pouvoir réfléchir. L'artiste épanoui qu'il était, il y a quelques minutes à disparu…il ne reste qu'un homme déchiré.

Si on porte vraiment attention on peut tout juste entendre ces mots chuchotés « Je l'ai perdu…je l'ai perdu, » qu'il essaye d'accepter mais qu'il ne pourra jamais croire vraiment. Une petite lueur d'espoir persiste dans son cœur mais pour l'instant il a besoin d'oublier…

**EDWARD**

Je reprends conscience du monde, j'arrive à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête donc Bella, adieu, malade, faible…Oh non ça ne se peut pas…Je me fige, mon cœur fait un triple bond. Ma Bella est là comme si tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait jamais existé. Elle m'attend adossée au mur de ma loge, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un rêve, une illusion.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que l'on s'observe sans avoir le courage de casser cet instant, ce doux rêve. Elle est toujours aussi magique, oui c'est le bon mot pour la décrire. Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre, connaitre, chaque facette d'elle. Quand je pense enfin avoir découvert toute les subtilités de sa personne, elle me démontre que non. Comme peut-elle être si forte et si faible à la fois ? Je me demande parfois si elle n'a pas un dédoublement de personnalité ? Qui est la vraie Bella ? La femme forte, indomptable ou la femme fragile, abimée par les épreuves de la vie qui se cache derrière la lionne, un masque ?

Plus je l'observe plus ses traits se durcissent, je n'ai jamais vu son vissage si sérieux et froid. Son masque est tellement épais, elle a si peur que j'arrive à lire à travers cette fausse froideur. Je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de casser cette carapace. Je sens que c'est ma dernière chance de la retenir.

Je comble le plus rapidement cet espace intolérable. Je la sens sursauter à mon contact, je la capture dans mes bras de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. C'est tellement bon de la sentir enfin contre moi, sentir son parfum, sa peau chaude. La sensation de ses larmes qui coulent dans mon cou me rassure, elle n'est pas un rêve, ses larmes sont bien trop réelles. Elle verse toutes les larmes qu'elle s'est interdite de verser car elle est Bella la Lionne celle qui ne faiblit jamais mais parfois la douce Isabella reprend sa place car la lionne n'en peut plus. Je la serre plus fort pour la soutenir, faire comprendre à cette tête de mule que je serai toujours là pour elle.

Je la recule une fois calmée pour voir ses yeux et cette bouche qui m'ont bien trop manqué. Par ce simple échange je sais, je comprends ce qui va se passer. C'est desespéré et triste que je me jette sur ses lèvres sucrées trop longtemps délaissées.

Les mots n'ont pas leur place, je sais que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne changera rien, Bella a pris sa décision et s'y tiendra. Nous allons nous aimer pour une unique et dernière nuit et demain elle aura disparu à tout jamais. C'est ce qu'elle veut, espère pour nos adieux mais je ne peux pas. Moi aussi je peux être aussi têtu quand je le veux ! Je quitte à regret ses lèvres, ses sourcils se froncent de mécontentement. J'ouvre la porte de ma loge en espérant qu'elle accepte cette invitation silencieuse. Elle cherche dans mon regard si elle peut me faire confiance. Bella prend la main que je lui tends, c'est le cœur battant que nous rentrons, tout va se jouer maintenant.

Une fois la porte fermée elle se jette à son tour sur mes lèvres, je sens son amour, son desespoir et sa colère. Je suis sure qu'elle ne se sent pas les larmes sur son visage. Je dois être fort, je l'écarte, elle ne comprend pas. J'ose enfin casser ce silence qu'elle souhaitait garder.

- Bella…

-Non ! Souffle-t-elle tristement

-Bella je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. Mets-toi à ma place et dit moi que tu me laisserais partir sans essayer de me retenir ? Surtout en sachant que tu ne vas pas bien…Soupirais je

-…

-Tu vois ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai encore une chance de te faire comprendre que tu as besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi…Je ne vais certainement pas refaire l'erreur de te laisser partir.

-Je dois…en revoir Dit-elle froidement en se dirigeant vers la porte

-ARRETE DE FUIR ! Bon sang Bella, applique ce que tu m'as appris. Laisse-moi faire mes propres choix ! Arrête de décider pour les autres ! Tu as besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi ! Regarde toi tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, tu…

-Comment… ?

-j'ai des yeux, tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas voir ton corps faiblir au fil des mois ? Je ne suis pas toujours stupide.

-Tu ne sais rien Edward et crois-moi il vaut mieux pour nous deux que tu restes dans l'ignorance. Fais-moi confiance…

-Tu es gravement malade c'est bien ça. Demandais-je en attendant sa confirmation

Je suis prêt du but, si je sais enfin ce qu'elle a j'ai peut-être une chance de la convaincre. Bella est paniquée et déchirée, d'un côté elle souhaite que je sois son pilier mais de l'autre elle a peur de nos sentiments qui sont déjà tellement puissants. Je crois qu'elle est effrayée de cette attraction et de cette dépendance qui nous consume. A moins que…

-C'est bien plus grave que ce que je pensais n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne se soigne pas…

-…

Elle détourne ses yeux remplis de larmes. Non ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Pas elle ! Je dois me tromper, pourtant son silence et ses actes me démontre que… qu'elle va mourir. Je la prends dans mes bras tellement j'ai peur. Elle nous a fui pour nous épargner la peur, la douleur de sa mort. Mes larmes se joignent aux siennes.

-Combien de temps ? Demandais-je abattu

-Trop peu…je ne sais pas vraiment... un an au mieux, quelques mois seulement peut-être.

Il reste peut-être une solution, quelque chose à faire. Il doit rester une solution ! On va rentrer à New-York on ira voir mon père, lui sera ce qu'il faut à Bella. Il arrivera à la sauver.

-Edward je suis désolé…

-De quoi ?

-Je n'aurai pas dû venir, tu vas souffrir, je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais que tu m'imagines au volant de ma voiture parcourir le monde le sourire aux lèvres. Si seulement…

-Chut. Bella écoute-moi bien, je préfère savoir. A deux, on est plus fort que seul. On va trouver un traitement et une fois que tu iras mieux, on partira en tournée ensemble.

-Non Edward il n'y a plus d'espoir…J'ai tout essayé…pour toi… et ma famille. Je suis tellement déso…

Je l'embrasse passionnément pour la faire taire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit je ne te quitte plus. Où tu vas j'irai Isabella Swan. Je t'aime, laisse-moi t'aimer.

Les dés sont jetés maintenant, c'est à mon ange de trancher. Soit elle se dérobe par peur de voir dans mes yeux le regret, la peur, la tristesse de sa perte. Elle est si imprévisible que je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle accepte.

-Edward on…je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. C'est trop dur…

-Bella, laisse-moi t'accompagner je t'en prie. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre... pour une fois fais-moi confiance.

-JE MEURS EDWARD !

-Je sais.

-Je vais mourir !

-Je sais.

-Tu ne comprends pas, il n'y a pas de solution !

-…

-Tu es un idiot ! Un imbécile ! Tu es stupi…

-Je t'aime.

-Et tu penses que m'aimer est une excuse valable pour être un idiot.

-Je t'aime.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Ordonne-t-elle en essuyant les vestiges de ses larmes

-A une seule condition. Promets-moi de ne plus me fuir

-Promis

Enfin j'y suis arrivé, je vais rester avec elle. Ce n'est qu'une première bataille remportée. Les prochaines semaines risquent d'être épiques avec cette tête de mule. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte de la convaincre de voir mon père, à moins qu'il ne vienne. Il faudrait que je contacte Joé pour qu'elle m'aide avec Bella mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Je vais attendre qu'elle s'endorme pour l'appeler, pour l'instant je profite de cet instant.

-Je t'aime, chuchotais je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle romp notre baiser et me sourit, je revois enfin cette lueur malicieuse qu'elle avait la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Je veux y croire, tant que mon père ne me dira pas qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, elle va vivre. Et si elle doit mourir alors on vivra chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward. J'aurai aimé que l'on est plus de …

-Chut mon ange…

-Merci d'être un idiot Souffle-t-elle avant de s'endormir dans mes bras. Je nous installe sur le canapé, je le serre au creux de mes bras comme le plus précieux des trésors. Je caresse ses cheveux et chantonne sa berceuse sans vraiment m'en apercevoir. Je suis tellement bien, je suis à ma place.

**JOE**

Bordel de merde ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide c'était tellement évident. Oh mon dieu cette famille aura ma peau ! Il me faut une clope... moi qui a eu tant de mal à arrêter cette merde. Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne suis pas un super héros, merde ! Je suis humaine ! Joé s'il te plait fait si, Joé fait ça. JOE elle en a ras le bol ! Moi aussi j'angoisse, moi aussi j'ai des sentiments putain pourquoi ils pensent tous que je suis capable de faire des miracles ? Bon ok, je me débrouille en temps général pour résoudre les problèmes mais là c'est TROP !

Bon résumons, Isie est je ne sais où en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine. Edward essaye difficilement de garder la tête en hors de l'eau. Alice est aux portes de la dépression. Emmett est une cocotte-minute prête à exploser si sa petite sœur ne revient pas très vite. Rose digère laborieusement ce qui lui est arrivée avec ses parents. Il va lui falloir surement plusieurs séances chez un psy. Jasper encaisse les inquiétudes de tous ses proches, le pauvre va finir par devenir fou comme moi. Aron et son calme reposant, merci mon dieu d'avoir mis cet homme sur ma route ! Moi ? Et bien je suis à deux doigt de commettre un meure, je n'ai pas encore bien définit ma victime. Je crois que le prochain qui m'appelle pour me demander quelque chose je le tue. «Le bureau, un problème, Joé trouve la solution » est FERME ! J'ai déjà bien trop de client. (Samy : tu m'étonne !)

Emmett veut sa sœur à son mariage ou il ne se marie pas. Rose veut Isie et son mariage. Alice veut son frère et Isie. Jasper veut ce que veut sa moitié ainsi la grossesse se passera merveilleusement bien. Edward veut Isie pour toujours. Aron me veut dans son lit jusqu' à notre mort. Et moi ce que je veux c'est retrouver Isabella et lui botter le cul et prendre des vacances avec Aron très loin de cette famille de fou dont je fais aussi partie malgré tout.

Pour couronner le tout l'ex d'Isie me demande de sauver Bella, de lui trouver un rein parce qu'il s'avère qu'Emmett n'est pas le frère biologique de cette merdeuse qu'est Isabelle donc mon plan de secours tombe à l'eau comme un avion se crashant dans l'océan. Elle le savait, elle l'a toujours su et elle ne m'a rien dit ! Oh putain que ça m'énerve ! Ça me démange de foutre un gros coup de pied dans tous ses non-dits, secrets.

Ah... voilà ma future victime, qui est l'heureux ou heureuse élu ? Bien sûr Aron ne sera jamais ma victime.

-Qui ? Et quel est la demande ? Dis-je froidement

-Bonsoir Joé je vois que tu t'es levée de bon poil aujourd'hui. Tu devrai retourner au lit, demain ça ira mieux. Répond en chuchotant ma victime

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Ton testament est prêt…j'espère pour toi parce que si jamais j'apprends que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle… tu vas souffrir. Demandais je suspicieuse

-Joé…elle est là.

Je rêve ou Edward vient de dire qu'Isie est avec lui ? Non de di...! Bon pas de panique il faut penser calmement et ne surtout pas partir dans un délire farfe…

-Tu ne la quitte pas des yeux, interdiction de dormir, de quitter son poste soldat ! Même pour pisser ! Bon maintenant tu lui passes les menottes…

-Euh Joe…

- on ne sait jamais avec elle…quoi que ce n'est pas assez sûr…

-JOE !

-Elle est capable de s'en défaire plus vite que son ombre. Il faudrait…

-JOE ! Je n'ai pas de menot…

-DU CALMANT BIEN sûr ! Il faut du calmant, tu la piques comme ça tu es certain qu'elle ne sera pas partie avant que j'arrive... parfait ! Quitte pas j'appelle Gab il va t'apporter un calmant en attendant tu ne dors surtout pas !

Donc en priorité appeler Aron pour qu'il prépare le jet. Où est ce que Gab peut trouver du calmant ?

**EDWARD**

Pauvre Joé, elle débloque depuis la fuite de Bella enfin peut-être pas. De ce que m'en a dit Bella, Joé a toujours été comme cela. Mais qui se balade avec une paire de menottes dans ses poches ? Joé surement, en attendant moi j'en ai pas.

-JOE ! Je n'ai pas de menot…

-DU CALMANT BIEN sûr ! Il faut du calmant, tu la piques comme ça tu es certain qu'elle ne sera pas partie avant que j'arrive, parfait !

Non elle n'est pas sérieuse du calmant ! C'est une blague ?

- Quitte pas j'appelle Gab il va t'apporter ce qu'il faut. En attendant tu ne dors surtout pas !

Et bah non... elle est plus que sérieuse, en plus elle a raccroché. Comment elle connait Gab ? Et pourquoi il aurait du calmant ?

-Edward ?

-Oui, entre Simon.

-Ça va ? Tu es partie si …

-Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Dis-je en souriant

-Alors c'est elle. Soupire mon ami

Je continue de caresser ses doux cheveux en aquiesçant. Cela me peine de voir mon ami souffrir par ma faute. J'aimerai tellement qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui l'aimera comme j'aime Bella.

-Elle est très belle. Alors c'est bon tu l'as enfin retrouvé, tu vas pouvoir être heureux enfin. Qu'elle est la suite du programme ? Tu vas repartir avec elle ? Dit-il tristement

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Elle est gravement malade. Elle pense qu'elle n'en a que pour quelques mois au mieux. Et avec Bella rien n'est gagné. J'ai interdiction de dormir, ordre du général Joé.

-Je suis désolé. Le meilleur moyen pour ne pas s'endormir c'est de composer, jouer et créer.

-Merci

-Tu sais…Tu avais en partie raison…

-De quoi ?

-Jacob. Il vient de m'avouer qu'il m'aime. Edward j'ai peur, il m'aime tellement, il a veillé sur moi depuis le début. Jacob a toujours été là dans l'ombre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ?! Je t'aime toi, pas lui ! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?! Si seulement je n'avais pas ces sentiments pour toi tout serai plus simple ! Parfois que je te déteste. Te voir avec elle me fait si mal mais je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé la femme de ta vie.

-Simon, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du te demander de rester. Je savais que tu en souffrirais…

-Cela n'aurai rien changé, que je sois loin de toi ou tout près la douleur est la même. Je devrais essayer de donner sa chance à Jacob, peut-être qu'il m'aiderait à t'oublier…

-Tu devrais…tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il ressent. Il joue le même rôle que toi depuis le début qu'il t'a rencontré. Excuse-moi c'est Joé, Aaron a dû la raisonner.

- s'il te plait préviens-moi avant de partir. Demande mon ami en sortant de la loge

Tout est trop compliqué, pourquoi la vie n'était pas plus simple ? Si seulement on ne compliquait pas tout aussi ! Je décroche en soupirant de fatigue.

-Joé ?

-Edward désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de calmant. Aaron trouve tout cela trop excessif et radical. Alors elle est toujours là ?

-Oui, Joé elle m'a promis de ne plus me fuir.

-Espérons qu'elle tienne parole cette fois.

-Joé…Bella est malade, gravement malade, de ce que j'en ai déduit elle va mourir. Mais il reste peut-être une solution ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais au point où on en est... Isie a besoin d'un rein le plus rapidement possible. Appelle ton père il t'expliquera beaucoup mieux que moi. Son pronostic est plutôt mauvais, tous les donneurs qui aurai pu etre possible ne sont pas compatibles. Pas même toi…

-Merci Joé pour tout. Je te tiens au courant si on bouge.

-Prends soin d'elle. Edward…

-Oui ?

-Non rien. A plus crevette !

J'aurai aimé rire de se stupide surnom mais je…J'ai senti que Joé perd espoir et pour qu'elle en soit à ce point, il faut vraiment que Bella est très peu de chance de vivre. Merde !

Je dois appeler mon père je dois être fixé une bonne fois pour toute

**AARON**

Bon le jet est prêt on va pouvoir y aller à condition de trouver ma grande guerrière. Je rentre dans le salon mon dieu mon cœur ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire un bon quand je la vois. Elle est toujours extraordinaire même dans ses moments de faiblesse. C'est la première fois qu'elle semble si épuisée, je n'aime pas la voir vide de toute énergie et d'espoir. Bella est tellement importante pour elle, Isie est l'enfant que nous n'aurons jamais. Si seulement Isie n'était pas aussi têtu que Joé toute cette histoire serait plus simple.

-Joé ? ca va aller ?

-…Oui, en fait non… J'ai si peur de la perdre Aaron comment je vais faire si…

-Ensemble on arrivera à gérer, je te le promets.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'en sortir, je l'aime tellement, elle est ma fille, ma sœur, mon amie… Sans elle je n'ai plus que toi ! Qui aura besoin de moi, qui va faire des courses de motos, de voiture avec moi !?

-Joé… Bella n'est pas encore morte, elle va se battre, garde espoir. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper auront besoin de toi et moi aussi j'aurai toujours besoin de toi. Tous ensembles on arrivera à gérer la douleur si on doit en arriver là.

-NON! On sera détruit ! Cette famille va exploser ! Isie est le noyau de cette famille, elle est le ciment qui nous lie les uns aux autres !

-Alors ça sera à toi d'être le ciment de cette famille.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force.

-Tu l'auras. Dis-je confiant

-Ne me quitte jamais…sans toi je ne pourrai plus vivre.

Je prends l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras pour la rassurer. C'est tellement triste, il faut une telle épreuve pour nous rapprocher définitivement. Avant tout cela Joé était libre, indépendante, sans attache. A chaque fois que je la voyais je me demandais si c'était la dernière fois... maintenant elle ne veut plus partir.

-Je ne vais nulle part sans toi à mes côtés.

-Merci de m'avoir attendu. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime ma grande guerrière.

**BELLA**

Comment j'ai pu être si faible, j'ai tenu si longtemps mais pourtant dès que j'ai croisé son regard vert je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner. Edward que m'as-tu fait ? Moi qui était si indépendante… je me retrouve à courir chercher ton réconfort. Pitoyable !

Bon maintenant qu'il sait que je suis mourante, que je sais qu'il m'aime et que lui sait aussi que je l'aime, je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de le fuir. Et moi qui ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour ma maladie j'ai bien foiré sur ce coup là.

Enfin bref je crois qu'il est grand temps que je lâche prise, après tout il me reste encore quelques mois normalement autant les vivre bien accompagné et a fond. C'est fini ! Maintenant JE PROFITE! Par quoi commencer ?

Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de mon adonis aux yeux émeraudes, il est toujours beau mais quand il caresse les cordes de sa guitare ou effleure les touches de son piano il est particulièrement sensuel. Je suis presque jalouse de ne pas être à la place de cet instrument. Qu'est-ce que je peux aimer cet homme…un soupir m'échappe pendant ma contemplation. Edward se retourne, je peux lire tellement de choses dans ses yeux…son amour, sa peur de me…

-Bien dormi My Lady ? Votre coussin a t'il été assez confortable ? Me demande Bad Boy avec son sourire espiègle que j'adore.

-Pas trop mal mais il doit encore faire ses preuves pour que je le garde dans mon lit jusqu'à ma mort. Répliquais-je en souriant.

Je suis si bien, j'ai comme l'impression que je peux oublier à ses côtés. On va pouvoir s'amuser comme lors de notre rencontre. Qu'est-ce que je peux aimer le taquiner.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Le filet de bave sur mon torse atteste que je suis plus que confortable, après si My Lady n'est pas convaincu son petit ronflement ne peut que confirmer que je suis particulièrement agréable, délicieusement conforta…

-Bah ça va les chevilles ! Et puis c'est impossible je ne ronfle PAS ! JAMAIS !

-Mais oui bien sûr comme les princesses ! Dit-il en riant aux éclats

-Méchant ! Finalement je me suis fait avoir sur la marchandise ! Tu n'es pas CHARMANT ! Où est mon vrai Prince Charmant ?

-Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de ma Princesse ! Elle ronfle et bave j'aurai pris un gros chien ça aurai été pareil !

-Goujat ! Rustre ! Muf…

Ses lèvres brulantes sont enfin sur les miennes, seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour me faire taire. Je dois avouer que cette technique prouve son efficacité. C'est le souffle coupé qu'Edward émit le plus beau des « je t'aime My Lady » en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'essuie discrètement cette larme traitresse qui m'échappe.

-Je t'aime aussi, tu m'as tellement manqué…

-A moi aussi, qu'est-ce que ton foutu caractère a pu me manquer !

-Et ! Je n'ai pas mauvais caractère ! J'ai juste une forte personnalité. (Samy : évidemment !)

-Je t'aime tel que tu es avec tes qualités et tes nombreux défauts.

- Je vais finir par retirer ce que…

- Bella marions-nous. Dit-il le plus sérieux du monde (Samy : enfinnnnnnn !)

OH PU**** DE MERDE ! Oh nom d'un petit poisson rouge dans les toilettes ! Il est fou ! ? Comment ose-t-il me sortir ça comme ça !? Moi… nous… se marier !? Non c'est dingue

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu es fou !

-Oui je suis fou de toi. Trop excellent, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça « je suis fou de toi » c'est tellement clich…

-Il est sérieux ! Fou ! Joé a une mauvaise influence sur lui et moi, est-ce que la folie est contagieuse ? Me demandais-je

Je ne vais quand même pas dire oui ! ? J'ai toujours proscrit le mariage de ma vie. Je ne veux…ne voulais pas me marier, perdre ma liberté. Si un de mes ex m'avait demandé j'aurai dit NON mais là c'est Edward…

Je l'aime, est-ce que je veux finir ma vie avec lui ? Bah en tout cas c'est plus que bien partie. Je crois que je serai capable de lui dire oui sans peur c'est dingue ! Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait !

Pourquoi maintenant ? Je fixe ses deux billes vertes pour lire en lui…

-Bella ? Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ? Demande Edward incertain

-Non. (Samy : mimi c pas bien de faire ça !snif!) (mimi : je sais bien mais ça serai trop simple. )

-Mais…

-J'ai dit NON ! Je ne veux pas, c'est la peur de ma mort qui te fait agir. Edward, , ma maladie ne sera JAMAIS une raison pour se marier. Elle ne dictera pas nos vies enfin pas plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà. Si j'étais en bonne santé jamais tu ne m'aurais fait ta demande aujourd'hui. Dis-je catégorique

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu penses... mais ne crois pas que tu as gagné la guerre. Et si on allait manger ? Et puis j'aimerai bien te présenter à quelque personne. Si My Lady veut bien me suivre…

-Avec plaisir Bel Apollon. Dis-je prenant son bras qu'il m'offrait pour m'escorter

Ah quelle galère, je ne suis pas prête d'être débarrassé du sujet mariage. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu celui-là ! Bon je verrai bien quand il remettra ça sur le tapis.

J'ai hâte de rencontrer enfin tout ce beau monde qui s'est bien occupé de lui, j'aurai aimé voyager avec eux j'en suis certaine.

-Les amis je vous présente Bella…

- Ah ce n'est pas possible ! Pincez-moi ! Ah ça fait mal ! Méchante Julia ! La Princesse de Tac est apparu ! C'est un miracle remercions le…

-Princesse ? Tac ?

- Je te présente Bill musicien très perturbé et très collant…

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Princesse, c'est un honneur…

-T'as pas bientôt fini ton délire, tu vas lui faire peur Tic ! S'exclame une femme à la chevelure rose barbe à papa.

Je me rapproche d'Edward pendant que boule de billard et barbe à papa se cherche des poux pour chuchoter à Edward

-Euh ses cheveux sont roses ou je rêve ?

-Oui petite blague de Bill, du coup Julia s'est vengé en le tondant.

-Ah ok je comprends mieux.

Je regrette, on se serait tellement amusé si j'étais venu avec Joé l'équipe de fou que l'on aurait fait. Je suis contente qu'Edward ait été si bien entouré. Je fais un petit signe de tête à Gab, il me fait un grand sourire avec en prime le V de la victoire. Il est soulagé que j'ai arrêté de fuir Edward.

-Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Très jolie couleur Julia. Dis-je taquine

-Tu pourrais te retrouver avec la même couleur très vite. Dit-elle en souriant

Je les adore déjà ! Je sens que je vais apprécier ces petits farceurs. Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas rester trop longtemps.

-Bella…

-Oui ?

- Voici Simon mon meilleur ami. Tu te rappelles je t'en ai parlé après la visite de ma dingue de voisine.

-QUOI ! Tu vis toujours près de cette folle ! Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête Edward Cullen Masen! Se met en colère Simon

-J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort. Rassure-moi l'acteur a bien pris ton appart ? Dis-je en soupirant

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer durement ce mec ! Il est quand même l'ex de MON Bad Boy, ce n'est pas ce Photoshop qui va me reprendre MON mec !

Si Edward n'était pas là je crois que j'en aurai fait qu'une bouchée ! Il n'est pas de taille pour lutter contre moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il a Photoshop ! Il veut ma photo ! Je n'aime pas son regard bien trop insistant sur Mon mec. Je ne me rends même pas compte qu'il y a un gros silence depuis quelques minutes. le plus important c'est de bien faire comprendre que Bad est à MOI ! OH PUT*** DE MERDE ! FOLLE DE VOISINE SORS DE MON CORPS ! Oh bon sang je suis devenu comme la dingue, au secours! Un prêtre ! Il m'en faut un ! Délivrez-moi de cette possession !

-Simon ! Arrête ! Tu n'es pas cool ! Tu es content, maintenant elle va être une furie ! Si elle te torture, tu te démerdes !

-Alors comme ça je suis une folle furieuse ! Grondais-je sur Edward

-Bella je m'excuse, je suis très joueur alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te faire enrager. M'explique Simon

Je reste un bon moment silencieuse tout en l'observant attentivement. Est-il honnête ? Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance ? Je dois le considérer comme un ami ou un rival ?

Ce sourire ne peut pas tromper, je regarde Edward il me demande de lui faire confiance.

-Excuses acceptées. Dis-je avec un petit sourire

-Je suis contente de te rencontrer, Edward m'a tellement parlé de toi. Il t'aime comme un dingue.

-Dis Princesse, tu vas bien rester avec nous ? Demande Bill en mode Alice devant des supers chaussures

-A vrai dire on n'a pas encore parlé de la suite de notre programme. Explique Edward

-Justement il me semble que j'ai une promesse à tenir. Tu penses que c'est jouable que demain je chante cette fameuse chanson que tu as écrit ? Demandais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-Si on s'y met tout de suite tu chanteras bien plus qu'une chanson demain soir. Ça va être un sacré final pour moi, merci. Simon tu en es ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Vous partez demain ?! Pas déjà ! S'exclame Bill tristement

-Oui désolé, il va falloir se passer de moi. Annonce Edward tout heureux de partir avec moi

-Au travail ! Ordonne Julia en nous poussant de l'espace restauration

Bon j'ai plus qu'à enfiler ma casquette de chanteuse. Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas pour faire plaisir à mon homme ! L'angoisse... je vais chanter pour une foule de fan hystérique.

Je peux le faire, ça ne pourra pas être pire que le défilé d'Alice... tiens et si je portais la robe du défilé et de notre rencontre pour marquer le coup. Bien sûr les chaussures restent au placard

-Bella, on a du taf, pas le temps de rêver à mon corps d'adonis.

-Attention ! Ta tête ne va plus passer la porte Bad Boy ! Edward je dois appeler Joé, je te rejoins rapidement, commencez sans moi. Expliquais je peu sure de moi

-Ok. Ca va aller ?

-Oui à tout de suite

Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée mais…je dois les appeler. Je prends mon courage à demain, il m'en faut. Je compose le premier numéro…

-Allo ?

-Joé…c'est Isie.

-Ah ! Tu m'appelles enfin ! Isabella Marie Swan je suis furieuse ! Je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi ! Tu me manques Isie.

-A moi aussi, mais j'avais besoin d'affronter seule ma maladie. Je suis désolée…

-Chut ! Comment tu vas ? Et pas de mensonge ! Pas à moi.

-Je vais bien, enfin je suis heureuse avec Edward mise à part que physiquement je suis en train de mourir. Si je ne trouve pas un rein j'y passe. Tu sais en fait le Doc s'est trompé…J'ai juste besoin d'une greffe depuis le début. Je n'ai pas la maladie super rare que l'on pensait. C'est Carlisle qui a trouvé l'erreur du labo, problème de mélange de dossier enfin bref ça ne résout pas mon problème.

-Oui il m'a mis au courant. Je suis désolée, j'ai testé toutes les personnes que je connais, personne n'est compatible.

-Je sais tu es toujours aussi folle et douée ! Comment as-tu fait pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Mes parents …

- Secret professionnel. Non ils ne sont pas compatibles. Ils n'auront pas servi à grand choses ceux-là ! Isie tu repars c'est pour cela que tu m'appelles.

-Oui je pars avec Edward, on a décidé de faire notre tour du monde à nous. On va simplement profiter de la vie qu'il me reste.

- Alors tu vas prendre le jet d'Aaron comme ça tu ne vas pas perdre ton temps à réserver tes billets. Profite je t'aime Isie… Tu es ma fille même si on n'a pas le même sang.

-Je t'aime aussi maman GI Joé.

-Prenez soin de vous, à bientôt et salut la crevette de ma part. Et je n'abandonne pas je vais te trouver un donneur.

Les larmes me coulent, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu de la chance de rencontrer Joé. Je me demande comment aurait été ma vie sans elle ? Bien triste, fade et d'un ennui mortel.

Bon là, ça va se corser, je suis vraiment indécise. Si je ne l'appelle pas je vais regretter mais…Bon j'arrête de me poser des questions je verrais bien.

-Emmett ?

-Bella c'est toi ! Où tu es bon sang ! On est tous mort d'inquiétude ! Tu vas bien ? Put** Bella réponds-moi ! S'énerve Emmett

-Bah si tu me laissais en placer une peut-être que je te répondrais.

-Désolé j'étais tellement inquiet. Quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ?

Jamais Emmett, c'était une mauvaise idée de l'appeler mais sa voix m'a bien trop manqué. Je vais devoir encore mentir. Je n'irai pas au paradis vu le nombre de mensonge que j'ai proféré…

-Bella où tu es ?

-Au Canada, écoute nounours je…Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi s'il te plait.

-Comment veux-tu que j'arrête de m'inquiéter ! Tu nous fuies, tu as même laissé Joé sur le banc de touche! Alors NON je n'arrêterai pas de m'en faire, compris petite sœur ! Où es-tu au Canada j'arrive des que po…

-Emmett je suis heureuse pour la première fois de ma vie je suis comblée et épanouie. Je suis désolée mais j'ai…besoin que vous n'interveniez plus dans ma vie. Je vis enfin ma vie comme je l'entends.

-Bella…TU MENS !

-Je t'aime, je vous aime tous mais…pour l'instant je n'ai besoin que de l'homme de ma vie à mes côtés. Tu sais il me rend tellement heureuse, c'est bien le premier qui me connait aussi bien que toi voir mieux. Je m'amuse tellement tu savais que je chante super bien ? Bad a réussi à me convaincre de chanter sur scène, il est fou ! Emmett j'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve de suivre une tournée ! Et demain nous partons faire notre tour du monde ! Ça va être magnifique, magique ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi nounours prend plutôt soin de Rose elle a besoin de toi.

-Belli tu me manque tellement.

-A moi aussi. En revoir Nounours.

Je raccroche avant de l'inviter, je suis faible…Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui donner quelques infos. Quel idiote, Emmett est bien plus futé qu'il n'y parait. Il sera là pour m'entendre chanter, il faudra que l'on parte très vite. Ça va être serré, Emmett sera là et je suis sure que Joé et Aaron seront là aussi ainsi que Jasper. Bon je préviens Edward et après répétition !

**EMMETT **

Elle doit être là. Je ne peux pas me tromper, la seule tournée à passer ce soir au Canada sera à Toronto à moins que Bella m'ait menti. J'espère qu'elle y sera. Je dois être sûr qu'elle va bien.

Je sors de ma voiture le cœur battant, mes tripes me disent qu'elle est là, ça s'explique pas je sais qu'elle est ici. Bon maintenant il faut que je trouve comment rentrer ? Joé sera là elle aurait déjà eu un super plan. Merde le concert a déjà commencé, il faut que je trouve une i…

-Bonsoir j'aimerai savoir où est l'entrée s'il vous plait. Je me suis perdu…

- Ah ! Mais vous êtes Le Grand Emmett Swan ! Quel super match que vous avez joué hier !

-Est-ce que ça vous dit des places si vous me laissez entrer ?

-Euh…OUI! quel question! suivez-moi.

-Merci

Et voilà ! Sans trop d'effort en plus, je suis vraiment un génie ! Joé n'aurai pas fait aussi bien. Je donne son dû au vigile et le remercie. Bon je ne suis pas trop mal placé c'est dingue le monde qu'il y a, l'expression noir de monde prend tout son sens.

Je demande à une jeune femme ce que j'ai raté et ce qui est au programme. Je sais bien que je ne serai pas plus avancé mais bon j'ai plus qu'a espérer qu'elle n'a pas déjà chanté.

Les groupes s'enchainent mais toujours pas de Bella, la foule est en délire il y a une ambiance de folie. C'est vraiment sympa j'aurai du venir plutôt. Je trouve même le moyen de m'amuser, j'arriverai presque à oublier pourquoi je suis là.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi ce silence quasi religieux ?

-Chut ! Ça va être au tour d'Eddy chou de chanter ! Il est magique

-EDDY ON T'AIMMMMMMMMMMME ! Crient ses fans

Incroyable, qu'est-ce que ce mec peut bien avoir pour faire cet effet sur autant de gens ? Même les mecs respectent le silence, on dirait qu'il a le super pouvoir de maitriser les foules en délire rien que par son regard ! Les filles trépignent d'impatience, les briquets sont sortis, la guitare commence doucement à vibrer sous les doigts experts du guitariste. Le fameux Eddy commence à chanter et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais chaque mot, chaque note me touchent. J'ai l'impression que la chanson a été écrite pour moi, sa douleur et la mienne. A la fin du morceau j'ai le cœur qui essaye de retrouver son rythme et non celui de la musique.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ! Ce soir est mon dernier concert avec cette tournée alors je compte bien en profiter ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêts!? Alors c'est parti ! J'ai le bonheur de vous présenter… My Lady qui chantera mes derniers morceaux.

Mon Dieu ! Je rêve Bella…ma petite sœur…elle est époustouflante dans sa robe vert émeraude. Alice serait tellement heureuse de la voir porter sa robe si fièrement mais elle va peter un câble quand elle va apprendre qu'elle est pied nu. Je l'imagine bien des talons aiguilles à la main en train de courir après Belli.

-Bonsoir, j'espère que vous passez un bon moment ! Moi en tout cas je suis heureuse d'être avec vous ce soir.

Bella inspire puis le piano entre en scène suivi de la voix de ma sœur et mon Dieu quelle voix ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle avait une si belle voix. Les gens tout comme moi osent à peine respirer de peur de ne pas entendre la moindre note, parole…

"Hold Me" d'Alex Hepburn

I'll hold you close tonight

I won't let go until you're sure

You're not alone

Now don't you hold your tears inside

I'll never judge you

Or make you feel less of a man

Let me be the one to come running (Oh)

Cradle you from harm

When you're running away

Darling just hold me

Darling just hold me

Why don't you hold me tonight

Darling just hold me

Why don't you hold me

My darling just hold me

(Hold me) Tonight

Don't you hide your face tonight

You're beautiful

And I can see it clearly now

And I'll be late I know

But time can wait

How I need you baby

Feel your sorrow

Let me be the one to come running (Oh)

Cradle you from harm when you're

Running away

Darling just hold me

Darling just hold me

Why don't you hold me tonight

Darling just hold me

Why don't you hold me

My darling just hold me

(Hold me) Tonight

Don't be scared honey

To open up

My baby

And be honest with me

When you need some help

Need some help

Cause when times get rough

You know I'll be here waiting

Cause when times get rough

You know the going get tough

Darling just hold me

Darling just hold me

Why don't you hold me tonight

Darling just hold me

Why don't you hold me

My darling just hold me

(Hold me) Tonight

{Chéri enlace moi!}

Je te tiens contre moi ce soir

Je ne te laisserais pas partir à moins que tu ne sois sure

Que tu n'es pas seul

Ne retiens plus tes pleurs à présent

Je ne te jugerais jamais

Ou te faire ressentir moins qu'un homme

Laisse moi être celle courant vers toi

Pour te bercer hors du mal

Lorsque tu te mets à fuir

Chéri enlace moi

Chéri enlace moi

Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas cette nuit?

Chéri enlace moi

Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas?

Mon chéri enlace moi

( Enlace moi ) cette nuit

Ne cache pas ton visage ce soir

Tu es si beau

Et je peux le voir clairement a présent

Et je sais que serais en retard

Mais le temps peut attendre

J'ai tellement besoin de toi bébé

Je ressens ton mal-être

Laisse-moi être celle courant vers toi

Pour te bercer hors du mal

Lorsque tu te mets à fuir

Chéri enlace moi

Chéri enlace moi

Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas cette nuit?

Chéri enlace moi

Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas ?

Mon chéri enlace moi

( Enlace moi ) cette nuit

Ne sois plus effrayé honey

De t'ouvrir

Mon bébé

Et soit honnête avec moi

Quand tu as besoin d'aide

Besoin d'aide

Parque quand les temps sont durs

Tu sais que je serais la pour toi

Parce que quand les temps sont dure

Tu sais que la suite sera difficile

Chérie enlace moi

Chérie enlace moi

Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas cette nuit?

A sacré Belli... elle arrive à me faire pleurer, moi le grand Emmett ! En fait, une grande partie de la foule verse sa larme, touchée par ce chant. Le silence est complet, seule le piano et sa voix comble l'espace. Le piano pleure, la guitare apporte un peu d'espoir et la voix de Bella nous émeut aux larmes. Je suis en train de vivre un moment unique j'en suis sûr…

Chérie enlace moi

Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas?

Mon chéri enlace moi

Enlace-moi cette nuit

Je ne sais pas qui a créé les paroles et la musique mais c'est un génie. Bella est incroyable, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable de faire vivre la chanson. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'elle est…si rayonnante. J'ai l'impression de découvrir ma sœur, son masque a complément disparu. Elle a partagé ses sentiments avec tous ces gens inconnus.

Elle continue, enchaine morceau sur morceau, on dirait une renaissance... plus elle chante plus elle rayonne de bonheur. Elle est si belle ainsi, elle a raison quand elle dit qu'elle se sent épanouie et comblée, ça se voit.

C'est dur de l'accepter mais elle est bien mieux sans nous…je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Elle respire la joie de vivre, on voit qu'elle a une très forte complicité avec le pianiste. Elle l'aime, son regard ne peut pas tromper. Belli est heureuse tout simplement.

Et moi qui pensait la trouvet faible, triste, perdue c'est complètement l'inverse. Elle vit enfin sa vie.

Je dois la voir, je dois lui dire que je suis heureux pour elle et très fièr.

**JOE **

Oh mon bébé ! Elle est merveilleuse, je suis tellement émue... même moi la forte Joé a pleuré quand j'ai entendu mon bébé chanter. Je ne me suis jamais autant senti mère. Je pleure comme une madeleine... c'est quoi cette expression pourrie! Les madeleines ça ne pleure pas ?! Isie est ma fierté, un ange, oui elle a une voix magique ! Je comprends mieux les mamans qui sont en extase devant leurs petits. Là, je rejoins le groupe de ces mamans.

Edward est aussi extraordinaire, si je n'étais pas dans les coulisses je crois que je hurlerais « ce sont mes petits ! Ils sont merveilleux ! ». Heureusement qu'Aaron est là pour me canaliser, si ses bras n'était pas autour de moi je serai déjà sur Isie et Edward pour les étouffer d'amour. Note à moi-même, ne plus prendre d'énergisant mélangé avec du café, du thé et de l'orange. Ca a tendance à avoir des effets sur mes émotions et rend mes réactions un peu trop extrême.

Tient mais qui voilà ! Comment a-t-il appris qu'Isie serai là ?

-Stop ! Où tu crois aller comme ça Emmy !?

-Joé, quelle surprise ! Je veux voir Bella.

Gros soupir que je laisse échapper. Ils vont finir par me TUER ! Pourquoi ils sont aussi têtus ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais faire pour me débarrasser de lui… En plus ils viennent de finir, bon je dois avertir Bella…A bah finalement Aaron s'en charge.

-Laisse-moi passer

-Emmett je s'il te plait, laisse-là partir.

- Je ne veux pas la retenir…je veux juste lui dire que je suis fière et qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse.

- Tu ne peux pas lui écrire ? Bon ok ça vas pas besoin de faire tes yeux de chien battu ! Vas-y, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse encore.

-Merci.

**BELLA**

C'était TROP GENIAL ! Oh, j'en reviens pas je l'ai fait ! J'ai chanté devant des inconnus, devant une foule ! Je me sens tellement bien, je ne pensais pas que ça me donnerait autant la pêche ! J'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Je me sens si libre.

-Tu as été parfaite ! Merci Bella.

-Merci à toi, ça m'a fait tellement de bien.

-On ne doit pas trainer. Simon merci pour tout, prends soin de toi et t'inquiète je t'appellerai. Dit Edward en souriant

-Amusez-vous bien et profitez. Bella tu as été éblouissante.

-Merci Simon. Tu pourras prendre soin d'Edward quand je ne serai plus là, S'il te plait. Dis-je en chuchotant après l'avoir serré dans mes bras.

-Bella ! Emmett arrive !

-Merci Aaron, embrasse Joé pour moi. On y va.

C'est main dans la main que nous partons pour l'aventure. Le taxi ne met que quelques minutes à arriver à l'aéroport. Je sors heureuse, le jet d'Aaron nous attend comme convenu. ATTENTION Japon nous voilà ! Je monte la première, je profite d'avoir un homme pour gérer les bagages et je compte bien continuer à en profiter.

-Bella, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais ta robe te va toujours si bien. Tu es à tomber, il faudra que je remercie Alice un jour.

-Merci tu es sexy aussi Bad Boy. Dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin

Je ne me lasserai jamais de ses yeux, il s'approche avec son regard gourmant. Je souris de bonheur, je suis la femme la plus chanceuse même si je suis une poissarde. Je scelle ses lèvres aux miennes…

-Madame et Monsieur, Bienvenue à bord, je suis votre pilote pour la durée de ce vol, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable voyage en ma compagnie. Dit le pilote en se marrant.

-C'est pas vrai ! M'exclamais-je

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser impunie jeune fille ! Dit Joé en ouvrant la cabine du pilote un sourire sadique en prime

- JOE ! REPONDS ! Crie la tour de contrôle.

- Oh Aaron, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la tour de contrôle ? Tu devais ralentir Emmett.

- Tu ne comptes pas partir sans moi j'espère ! Pose mon jet immédiatement ! Je t'avais pourtant interdite de voler !

- Oh allez amour, Isie est mourante. Elle n'a pas une seconde à perdre à attendre un pilote toujours en retard. Explique Joé.

- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR VOLER SANS PERMIS ! Tu avais juste à attendre quelques minutes le pilote…

-Bon, à plus tard mon cœur. Je dépose Isie et la crevette et je rentre...enfin peut être... Je t'aime. Finit-elle en coupant la communication.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Dis-je en soupirant

-A nous mes agneaux ! On va bien s'amuser…

FIN du chapitre 45

Alors !? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai hâte de lire vos messages ça m'a manqué =)

Bon si je ne change pas d'avis normalement il reste un ou deux chapitres et un épilogue pour finir cette fic donc je ne vais pas abandonner si près du but ) Vous pensez que je vous réserve quel finit pour cette fic ?

BISOUS

BONNE VAC

A très vite =)


End file.
